Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: Follow the epic tale of a clan's struggle to rid Ivalice of the greatest threat it has ever faced. But can one man face the ghosts of his past he has long buried? Rated for violence and language. Read and Review. A long last it is complete!
1. Ivalice

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Hello everyone, Nintendogeek01 here. No there won't be a Ron Host appearing in this story because this is not one of my super smash bros. Fanfictions and the author notes won't be my usual comedic author's notes. What you are about to read was inspired by Biggoron, author of A World Embroiled in Chaos and other related titles.

This will be an epic adventure of action, suspense, twists, turns, and love. A story consisting entirely of original characters but using the elements of Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. So sit back and enjoy this story and without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance or related titles. I do however own all the characters in this story and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivalice

In a world very different from ours, a world where harsh deserts, lush forests, dank caves, and live cities and towns coexist, there are the five races. The races form the common people and the government of Ivalice. And most notably, they form the clans. The clans battled for influence, popularity, money, and more often than not for the adventure. The five races contributed the below to Ivalice.

The Humans, the most dominant race in this land of Ivalice, populate every city in this country. Though the majority of the human population is found in Cyril, many form the royal guard and the judicial system in Ivalice. In the clans the variety of magical and physical skills of the humans contribute greatly.

The Bangaa, the large lizard-like race. Although most who refer to bangaas as lizards usually don't live to see the light of day. They are generally temperamental and easily provoked in to battle, but they are also more intelligent with very well adapted senses of smell and hearing. The bangaa are staples in the royal guard for their physical prowess and this has earned their place in clans as well.

The Moogles, the small white ones. Though small and sometimes underestimated, they are most dexterous and skilled mechanists. A few moogles history have contributed to the invention of the revolutionary airship. They are toolsmen, shopkeepers, magicians and physical fighters known for their surprisingly high stamina and resistance.

The Nu Mou, the dog-like wise ones. Peaceful, and enlightened. The Nu Mou are among the most intelligent of all the races. Their magical powers have led to a general understanding of the world and its history. They are usually consulted as advisors within the government and their magical abilities make them an excellent asset to any clan.

The Viera, agile and rabbit-like. They are a beautiful and entirely female race. Their children are born with humans, any female born in to such a couple is a viera and any male born is human. Vieras posses superior agility to other races and are also quite adept at magic, arguably second only to the Nu Mou in magic. They are often used as scouts and support in the royal guard and they help clans in a wide variety of manners.

The government of Ivalice is run by the king of Ivalice. The ones who enforce the law are the judges who deal punishment swiftly, and fairly. A judge always presides over battles between clans to make sure no chaos ensues. Yes Ivalice was in a great age. However two years ago, the late King Ivor VII fell ill with an unknown disease. The royal white mages tried everything in their power, but to no avail. Two years after he fell ill, the disease finally killed him.

It could only be described as panic. Everyone showed worry; the king had left no heir to the throne and such a thing had never happened before in Ivalice's known history. Mild discord started to spread, a few clans tried to keep the peace, but several more tried to spread their influence. Finally the judges came up with a solution. A tournament would be held to any able contestant, the winner would be crowned the king of Ivalice. Immediately people flocked to see this tournament to be held in the capital of Ivalice, Bervenia. Several of them flocked to see who would be crowned king, several more went to compete, yet only one would be able to rule.

But here is where the question lies. Will this king bring a golden age, or will he bring despair?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well then, what do you think? The prologue to the story is next chapter, so read and review if you will.


	2. Prologue

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

By the way, in case any of you are wondering, I considered character submissions but in the end I decided against it. Therefore every character you see will have been created by yours truly. My apologies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. I do however own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prologue of a New Age

Bervenia was a regal city. Large buildings anywhere from three to six stories in height. This is the city of nobles. The roofs were mostly gold in color with gold pillars at the doors. The window curtains were white silk, and the building exteriors were mostly white, finely polished marble. The most magnificent building of all was the royal palace. It spread out wider than any other building in the city. There were five towers connected to the palace and one part of the castle near the center that was a few floors higher than the rest, obviously indicating the throne room. Somewhere behind the palace the Bervenia coliseum stood.

The coliseum was like a white version of the Roman coliseum, only it was completely whole. The stands for the spectators rose high above the ring. Which was a large square stone area surrounded by a mostly grass and dirt and stone walkways that stretched from the four entrances to the sides of the arena. The judge presiding over the matches was non-other than the judgemaster, the highest ranking judge in Ivalice. He was standing at the east edge of the arena. Behind him was a stand reserved exclusively for the judges, and normally the king and his court. The entire judiciary was behind him as no clans were battling today. Virtually all the clans came to this event to earn a chance at ruling Ivalice.

The judgemaster was human, like most judges are. He was about 5'11" in height and he was completely clad in silver armor. He had a long flowing blue cape behind him adorned with golden patterns that formed a flower and several petals. Underneath the cape in a transparent sheath was a massive sword. The sword was as large as he was and even thicker than he was. The end of the sword actually formed a circle and the sword was made from mythril, a strong semi-white glowing metal. The Judgemaster's helmet was closed; it had two eyeholes and vertical lines near the mouth to make it easy to breath. The helmet had a spike on the top and horns that were similar to ram's horns.

The Judgemaster finally stepped upward to the arena and in to the center. "Citizens of Ivalice! You are all gathered here today to witness a historical day! The day that a new king is crowned!" The Judgemaster paused and let the people carry on with their applause. "There are many that have entered this tournament, and many will be defeated in grueling one on one combat. Yet only one! Only one shall receive the crown and the throne!" The Judgemaster once again let the audience continue with their applause. "Now then, without further delay, let the battles begin!" The Judgemaster declared, amidst the cheering the judgemaster called out the first two contestants. Thus the battles had begun.

Several of the early matches were rather dull since people of all skill levels, weak and strong, had entered in this tournament. Thus the early matches usually ended quickly. However as the tournament went on the contestants started to match up with people closer to their skill level. But there was one exception.

One contestant, covering himself entirely in a blood-red hooded cloak, making it hard to even discern his height, continually had his matches go the exact same way. His opponent would charge at him with their weapon drawn, and then the contestant would move his arm quickly and his opponent would fall to the ground nearly-dead. This contestant having apparently drawn a sword too quickly for the untrained eye to see. Even if his opponent was a magic user, the magic never seemed to hurt him, and soon the magic user would lose patience and charge in anyways. Every match, the contestant never had to move from where he was standing.

After this contestants quarter-final match he went back to wait for his next match. On his way, a figure from the shadows spoke to him. "Is everything going as planned my master?" A young, but emotionless yet deeply loyal voice asked.

"Yes… as promised… for your loyalty… you shall… be my Marshall. Is everything ready?" The contestant asked. His voice was a deep, sinister echo. A voice that would chill you to the bone marrow.

"Of course my master." The young voice replied, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Good…" The contestant replied. Without exchanging another word, the contestant walked away and the young man seemed to disappear in to the shadows.

Finally the finals were here. The tournament had lasted all day, starting from early morning and now it was approaching twilight. The contestant in a red cloak stepped up on to the arena from the North edge, while his opponent stepped up from the South edge.

His opponent was a human ninja. Like most ninjas he wore purple ninja robes, black gloves and thick black socks that ended in sandals on his feet. His nose and mouth were covered in a purple mask and only his eyes and forehead were visible under the purple turban. The ninja's eyes were brown, and his hair was red. He had two Katanas sheathed on either waist.

"Now we have our finalists! One will be crowned king! And the other will walk away in defeat! From the North! We have the Black Blade!" The Judgemaster announced. There was only a reluctant applause. Throughout the tournament, everyone in the stands got an uneasy feeling from this cloaked stranger, particularly the Nu Mous that were in the audience. "From the South we have Chad! The silent assailant!" The Judgemaster announced. For Chad, there was applause.

"You hear that?" Chad asked his opponent. "That applause just shows that they are willing to accept me as king over you. But I admire your strength, so I should appoint you to the new royal guard once this is over." Chad said in a cocky manner as he pointed the katana from his left waist at his opponent with his right hand. Chad then laid that Katana on the ground. "I won't be so stupid like your other contestants!"

The ninja made a few hand signs like Naruto. "Wood jujutsu! Wood Veil!" A green puff of smoke came from his fingers, and then suddenly thick green vines burst from the arena floor and wrapped themselves around the Black Blade, who made no effort to try and avoid this. The Black Blade was now completely immobilized where he stood. "And to make sure…" Chad made more hand signs and when he finished with the tora sign, a golden puff of smoke came from his fingertips. "Metal Jujutsu! Metal Veil!" Then a golden cloud of metal powder rose up all around the Black Blade and completely shielded him from view. "Now taste my blades!" Chad zipped in to the golden cloud. The contestants heard a loud scream and they began to murmur.

The golden cloud finally disappeared and the Black Blade stood where he started completely unharmed. The vines that were wrapped around him were now brown and dry, and Chad lay on the ground bleeding heavily. The Black Blade walked slowly toward the middle of the areana.

"Citizens of Ivalice! Our new king!" The Judgemaster announced. In spite of the odd feeling the audience received from this guy they all gave a loud applause. "Does our new king have anything to say?" The Judgemaster asked, as one would respect an equal.

"Yes…" The Black Blade said. Everyone's applause stopped slowly as they shivered in fear upon hearing his voice. "From here on, I shall be known as the Black King." He paused for a moment, as the air suddenly seemed to grow colder. "And now…" He breathed heavily.

At this time a young human, probably fourteen years old walked in to the arena from the North entrance and stood next to the Black Blade. The boy had silver hair that reached down to his neck and combed neatly so that not a single strand of it was in his face. The boy was wearing black chest armor, red sleeves that went in to two black armored gloves and red pants that went in to black armored boots. The chest armor was lined with golden lines that occasionally formed loops. Hanging on the back of his waist almost horizontally was a sheath that apparently had a thin sword in it and the handle was black adorned with two red rubys. His purple eyes showed no fear, no anger, no emotion at whatsoever.

"…This… is my Marshal… of my new Black Army…" The Black King continued. People began commenting on how someone so young could be that high of a rank. "Now… I leave… you all with… an ultimatum." The Black King said more sinisterly.

"What was that?" The Judgemaster asked. After a long pause, the Black King finally answered.

"JOIN OR DIE!!!" The Black King shouted menacingly. His young Marshal then swiftly turned to the judgemaster and in the blink of an eye had his thin silver sword stabbed through the Judgemaster's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone then sprang from their seats and made for the exits.

"Judges, we must act!" One of the judges in the stands said. "Draw your…"

SHING

But before that judge could finish the young Marshal had leaped in to the stands and stabbed his sword through that judge's throat. "Now I shall kill you…" The young Marshal said without showing any sign of enjoyment or disgust at what he had done.

"Do you think a lad can fight the judges?" One mocked angrily, drawing his massive sword and taking a swing. The Marshal jumped on to the broadside of the sword and stood on it and decapitated the judge. His sword then gave off a purple glow and he dashed through all the remaining judges, leaving all of them to fall to the ground dead with no visible wound on their bodies.

"Black army! Mobilize!" The young Marshal shouted. As the people from the stands ran for their lives, humans, Bangaas, Nu Mou, Moogles, and Vieras of all sorts of classes, but still in black and red outfits, came out from hiding who knows where in the stands and to seizing people as they ran.

"You have a choice." A Bangaa warrior said holding his sword to a Nu Mou's throat. "Join the Black army or die." The Nu Mou surrendered quietly.

"Join or die." A Viera fencer threatened a young moogle.

"But I have a fami-ly!" By the time he finished that the fencer's rapier was thrust through the moogles throat.

"You have a choice… join or die…" A Nu Mou black mage threatened a middle-aged couple. "3… 2… gah!" Suddenly the Nu Mou black mage was slashed in the back by a greatsword wielded by a generic human soldier.

"Run!" The soldier said as he traded blades and killed a warrior, immediately killed a moogle thief, but was then stabbed in the back by another moogle thief and shot by arrows. But the couple did escape. All around the arena, people were either killed or taken away or saved by brave vigilantes. The vigilantes mostly consisted of the contestants but a few were just spectators. We had human paladins, bangaa white monks, viera archers, moogle time mages, nu mou black mages. Basically all kinds of classes of these people helping out, unfortunately a number of them died protecting these people. The Black King meanwhile, just stayed in the center of the arena and watched the chaos from under his hood. His Young Marshal then walked up beside him.

"Master, should I do something about this small resistance?" The young Marshal asked him.

"No… let them fight… let them… delay the inevitable… either way… my reign has begun…" The Black King said. "You have been… most useful… Marshal Agon…" The Black King said.

"Thank you my master."

"Hang on! I'm getting you out of here." A generic ninja said. He formed a few hand signs. "Metal jujutsu! Metal veil!" The metal cloud shielded him and the people behind him from the eyes of the black army.

"Fira!" A nu mou black mage burnt three black army members severely and used this as an opportunity to escape with the people behind him. When it was finally over, blood was all over the stands and corpses strewn about. All the remaining black soldiers escorted their prisoners elsewhere while marshal Agon and the Black King looked on.

"These corpses… are a… waste of space…" The Black King said.

"Very well then my master." Marshal Agon raised his hand above him, closed his eyes and focused inward. "Black consuming…" After a brief pause, a black swirl appeared beneath all the corpses, black tentacles came from the portals and dragged the corpses in to the portals, lost for all eternity.

"Let us go…" The Black King said. The two walked out of the stadium and toward the castle.

Over the years, the Black King placed harsh taxes on the people. Anyone who could not pay the taxes was forced to join the black army, and if it was a family with children, the children were taken away and raised in to the black army. If anyone openly insulted the king or a member of the army they were to be instantly killed.

Bandits were rare these days, but the black soldiers were much worse. After joining the army they were usually brainwashed and were allowed to cause whatever trouble they wanted in the towns. The citizens were required to quarter the troops, that or face any punishment the black soldiers saw fit. Familys were torn apart, innocent people killed, the only safe haven was the mostly moogle town of Baguba port for reasons the reader need not know right now. But moving there was almost impossible since the black soldiers patrolling the areas leading to Baguba were instructed to kill anyone that came to live there.

Clans now shifted from fighting each other for turf or influence or money to now banding together to have a chance at surviving against the Black army. The clans were broken up in to the clanmaster, the second in command, and the four elites, followed by the normal members. The largest clan in Ivalice is known as clan Liberation, and are more commonly known as the rebels.

Now ten years later, we join in with the tale of a small clan in the Lutia pass, forming the main road between Cyril, Sprohm, and the Nubswood. The clan is known as Clan Falcon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be one more real chapter, and then an interlude chapter. Enjoy.


	3. Clan Falcon

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

No real comments as this chapter basically explains itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clan Falcon

In an area of the Lutia pass closest to Nubswood, making this part of Lutia pass somewhat forested. At a higher elevation of the pass in a fairly grassy clearing in the trees, there was a smooth boulder near the center and a human sitting on it with his eyes closed and the palms of his hands put together, deep in meditation.

The human was a paladin, he wore the traditional outfit of paladins, white and bluish robes, but the orange sash was missing and instead a orange cloth belt wrapped around his waist holding two golden-handled knight-swords to his left waist. His brown hair was mostly hidden under his white turban, but it came down from under it in a brown ponytail. His left forearm was completely wrapped in bandages, as was his hand, but it still somehow didn't affect the outfit. Instead of the usual fancier earrings most paladins had he was wearing small blue hoop earrings.

The man opened his brown eyes and stood up, reaching about 6'1" in height. "It's about time for everyone to be awake by now." He said simply. He then walked out of the clearing. After walking a little ways downhill around the rocky hill path he turned one corner then stopped next to the stone wall. He then turned around and walked in through the somewhat narrow crevice in the side of the wall. With the way the rocks were facing and the way the rocks winded in a path through the crevice you would never have seen it if you were just passing by and not looking for it.

The man walked a short way through the winding, nearly secret passageway and drew near to the mouth of some cave, it was then he stopped abruptly when a faint screaming that was growing louder was getting closer.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" A female moogle shouted. She was about 3' 6" in height, average for a female moogle, her gender was indicated by having no antennae attached to her red pompom. She was apparently a black mage by her outfit, despite the high collared robes that reached down to her knees being pink in color and having no hat and just a pink ribbon instead. She had white fur and brown eyes.

"STACYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Came two deep and gruff voices from the cave. The figures that came running out were both bangaas, one was a traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reached over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, with green eyes reaching 5'9". The other bangaa was a gladiator in a yellowish helmet that matched his yellow scaly skin, overall shorts were under his power sash and his sword being at his left side. He reached 5'10".

"sigh" The human sighed. The moogle that was apparently Stacy hid behind him and as the bangaas were about to pass by the human. The human thrust his arms out to the side and the two bangaas hit their chins against his arms and slipped on to their backs with a thud.

"Ooooooohhhh… that hurt…" The white monk moaned. His eyes then popped open along with the gladiators. They both crawled backwards and got to their feet quickly. "Oh! I am ssorry clanmaster Harris!" The White Monk said to the paladin.

"Never mind that Will." Harris said, not agitated in the least. "However, Mendoza, Will, I would like to know why you two are chasing Stacy this early in the morning." Harris said, not in a harsh tone of voice, rather inviting but at the same time still asserting that he wanted an answer.

"I am ssorry for thiss clanmaster Harris, but Stacy called us lizardss!" The gladiator that was Mendoza said while pointing at Stacy.

Harris then turned to Stacy. "Stacy, how many times do we have to tell you not to do that?" Harris asked disapprovingly.

"Sorry…" Stacy said sheepishly.

"Oh well, Stacy, you get ready to prepare a breakfast. Will and Mendoza, you two do as you will. I'm going to check on the others." Harris told the three of them.

"Of course clanmaster Harris." Mendoza said taking a quick and deep bow along with Will. Harris then left them to their business. Harris walked down some wooden steps in the cave and pushed away a brown cloth that was over the door, the room was quite expansive, there was a long wooden table, ten seats and the room was surprisingly well lit for being in a cave. The seat to the left of the seat at the head of the table had someone sitting at it.

It was a nu mou alchemist. He had gray fur with a slightly pink nose, his half-moon spectacles in front of his black eyes narrow with intelligence. He was apparently an alchemist with the tall red hat on his head and matching red robes over top of some white robes visible from the front. If you had to guess, he'd probably be about 5'2" if were standing. Harris walked up to the side of the nu mou and said, "Good morning Gilbert."

"Oh, good morning Harris." The nu mou said pushing the book to the side. His voice showing respect for Harris.

"Ha ha ha…" Harris chuckled. "You know, I'm glad that you and Heidi don't call me clanmaster." Harris said with a slight smile.

"Well, the others just won't call you anything else." Gilbert said picking his book back up. That's when there was a bit of a racket and a viera fencer came up the steps from some opening in the room and tripped. She had brown eyes, and was about 5'2" in height.

"Gah!" She shouted as she hit the ground.

"And the others…" Harris began. "I'd prefer they did call me clanmaster…" Harris sighed.

"Huh? Oh! Clanmaster! I'm sorry was I too loud?" The viera asked.

"No Louise… you weren't… say do you know if Jason has come out of his room yet?" Harris asked.

"No I don't." Louise answered.

"Well knock on the door to the male member's room and tell him it's time to go hunting." Harris said as he walked toward another opening in the cave. This time Harris was in a fairly dark hallway of sorts with two doors on each side of it making four doors. The end of the hallway led up to a set of stairs. Harris went to the closest door on the left and knocked.

"Huh…" came a tired female voice on the other side of the door.

"Jessica, it's time to go hunting." Harris said.

"Oh, clanmaster Harris." The female voice said a bit more awake now. "Okay let me get ready." Harris then moved to the door across the hall and knocked.

"Monty, it's time to wake up." Harris said.

"Okay! I'm ready kupo." Came a high-pitched voice typical of moogles. Harris stepped to the side and let the door open. A moogle gunner walked out. He stood 4'0", fairly tall for a moogle. His large beret-esque hat covered his ears but allowed an antenna with his red pompom on it to come through. He had on a brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. His gun was on his right side. "Good morning clanmaster Harris." The moogle that was Monty said cheerfully.

"Good morning."

"So, time to go hunting huh?" Monty asked.

"Yes, you'll just have to wait on Jessica." Harris said.

"Ah great… I'll be here all morning then." Monty joked. That's when the door across from them opened up.

There stood a female human about 5'4" in height. She was ninja by class, although her robes were pink and the tight pink shorts were partially covered by a pink skirt. Her long blonde hair was in a net that formed a long ponytail that reached down past her back. She also had thin red lipstick on, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin most likely due to carefully applied make-up. "Sorry, how long was I?" She asked.

"Never mind that. Go meet with Will." Harris said as he walked toward the stairs. At the top of the short set of stairs were two doors. The door to the right was his room, and the door to the left, was the room of his second in command. He knocked on the door lighter than he had done with the other doors.

"Oh! Is that you Harris?" Came a female voice. "Here come in." Harris gave a smile and opened the door. The room was well lit, there was a fairly small bed that was quite soft and a dresser. And of course her.

She was a viera, her class being assassin. She reached about 5'6" in height, her dark purple assassin's outfit a little slimmer than the usual assassin's outfit. The boots reached above her knees, and her fingerless, dark purple gloves reached her elbow. She wasn't wearing her mask and hat right now, but she had it in her left hand. Her long white and soft hair reached down in a ponytail between her shoulder blades on top of her short cape that reached to the top of her legs. Almost horizontally was a sheath beneath her cape that held a katana that had a red and golden handle. She turned to Harris and smiled a warm smile and looked at him with her blue eyes. "Good morning Harris." She said.

"Good morning Heidi." Harris said. "Anyways, Stacy should be going to get a fire started and the others should be out hunting by now." Harris said.

"Alright then, I guess I should go help with preparing breakfast." Heidi said as she put her hat and mask on.

"Alright, I'll be in my room. Come and get me when it's ready." Harris said as they both left the room.

Meanwhile…

Monty was in some tree branches looking through a pair of binoculars. "Let's see… I spot three chocobos." Monty said in to a microphone attached to an earpiece.

"Alright! Let's start already!" Came Jessica's voice excitedly and loudly.

"Ouch… sheesh as brash as always…" Monty said.

"Ah… well don't mind him Jessica…" Came a fairly timid male voice.

"Hey! Watch it Jason, you're forgetting that I am one of the elites." Monty said. "Never mind, Jessica are the traps ready?" Monty asked.

"Yep."

"Good, I'll fire a shot to scare them, Will you hit as many as you can and if you miss any that's where Jessica comes in." Monty instructed.

"Say how come you're in charge anyways? I'm an elite too." Jessica whined.

"Because Harris has explicitly stated that I'm the one in charge of hunting parties." Monty said annoyed. "Ugh here goes." Monty fired a shot in to the air.

"BRAWK!" The large yellow, chicken/slash ostrich birds shouted. The Three chocobos began running from the source of the noise, one was shot by a few arrows from the trees and fell, but the other arrows missed the others, but then those two chocobos fell in to two pits dug in to the ground. The three hunters jumped down from the trees.

The one that was Jason was a human archer, he had brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. He also had brown eyes and stood about 5'7" in height. "Well, this should be enough." Jason said.

"Sheesh Jason, you only hit one?" Monty mocked.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy…" Jason groaned.

"Oh well, let's go." Jessica said pulling the two chocobos out of the pit with some effort.

After a while everyone was in the central cave room eating some chocobo meat for breakfast. Harris was at the head of the table with Heidi to his right. The Elites, Gilbert, Mendoza, Monty, and Jessica sat close by. While the regular members, Will, Jason, Stacy, and Louise sat at the other end. After everyone had eaten Harris cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, take a few minutes to relax, then we're going to meet at the training grounds for work-out routines." Harris explained. "That will be all." Harris immediately left the table. The others got up, some followed Harris immediately, namely Heidi, Mendoza, and Will. While everyone else went to their rooms.

After a little while, the most clan was sprawled over a large clearing doing some workout or another. Harris had discarded most of his clothing, he was in baggy gray shorts and still had the bandage and glove on his left arm. He was standing between two trees with thick branches that had ropes thrown over them with large boulders attached to the ends of the ropes. Harris was alternating pulling the ropes to life a boulder in succession, and he was lifting them quite high as well. In case you're curious, you wouldn't call Harris ripped, but his arm muscles and pecks were noticeable, just not huge. He also did have a slight six-pack.

Heidi wasn't in the clearing, but she was hanging from a really strongly rooted tree over the side of a cliff near the clearing with a rope tied around her currently bare legs and a boulder dangling from her legs. She was in a black top and black shorts that left her belly revealed doing chin-ups on the tree.

Gilbert and Stacy being mages and not really needing too much physical prowess were simply running laps, with some light weights around their legs. "Say why are we even doing this?" Stacy asked.

"So that we don't slow down our clan in cases in which we have to travel." Gilbert answered.

Mendoza had only discarded his sword and was doing push-ups with a boulder tied to his back. "89…90…91…" Mendoza was counting getting exhausted. Jessica was doing some sit-ups and stretches with Jason and Louise doing the same thing, and Will doing push-ups from a handstand position. Monty was doing some push-ups and jogs.

Several minutes passed with everyone doing there respective work-outs. Harris finished off by pulling on both ropes and lifting both rocks and then letting them drop. "Whew… new record for me today." Harris sighed. Everyone then met in the center of the clearing.

"How did everyone else do?" Heidi asked exhausted. "about 200 chin-ups for me." Heidi sighed.

"I managed to get in a good 300 lifts." Harris said stretching to loosen up a bit.

"147 push-ups." Mendoza said.

"100." Will said.

"Alright then." Harris said. "Okay everyone loosen up and we'll proceed to basic practices."

After a few minutes everyone was practicing at something. With wooden swords, Harris was showing Jessica, Mendoza, and Heidi basic two-handed sword style, since wielding blades with two hands and katanas regularly are similar. They were doing routine slashes to the sides, vertically, some spins and slashes, everyone basically playing follow the leader closely with Harris' movements. "Alright, Heidi, drill Mendoza on this while I drill Jessica on nitoryu." Harris said. He then grabbed a second wooden sword and handed another to Jessica and they started doing some drills while Heidi drilled Mendoza further.

All the while Gilbert and Stacy were off by themselves. "Now then, Stacy, tell me the basics of magic that I told you about." Gilbert instructed.

"Alright, to do magic requires mana. Mana exists in everyone's body as a source of power used for certain abilities. To perform certain spells you must mold the mana to produce the effect you want. To do that you have to say an incantation to mold the mana for you." Stacy said.

"Correct. Additionally, after a while you'll get used to the way the mana molds and you'll be able to mold it yourself without the incantation, which is useful in battle. Also it is important that you control your mana well so that you don't use too much mana just trying to do a weaker spell." Gilbert lectured. "Now then try casting blizzara on that rock without saying the incantation."

"Huh? But I've only learned how to do that with fire thunder and blizzard." Stacy said.

"You can do it." Gilbert insisted in a somewhat dull manner.

Will was off by himself striking a post with various kicks and punches in a combo in rapid succession. "Heh, I'm just getting better and better." Will said to himself.

Louise was practicing basic thrusts with a wooden stick. Monty and Jason were practicing their aim on trees that had targets carved in to them. Monty was using some kind of crossbow thing that launched small pebbles. Jason was using some crudely made arrows from sticks. Monty was getting a few bullseyes while Jason wasn't. "Ohhhh… why am I not getting it right?" Jason complained.

"Maybe your aim just stinks." Monty suggested.

"That doesn't help." Jason griped further.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Monty." Heidi said as she walked in on them. "Here Jason, let me show you a trick someone taught me." Heidi said. She pulled out her own greatbow from under her cape and the ends lengthened at the press of a button so that the string tightened. "As you pull the string…" Heidi pulled the bowstring. "You feel the pull of the string and the way the bow bends…" Heidi said. "And then release." Heidi then let go of the bowstring. Despite there being no arrow, a small white glowing arrow appeared from where she released and hit the center of the tree target perfectly.

"Whoa! That was cool! And what was that arrow?" Jason asked.

"This is the Gastra Bow, it can make arrows made from mana without using any of your own." Heidi explained.

"Can I get one of those?" Jason asked.

"Nope, this is the only one known to exist." Heidi said.

"Then where did you get it?" Monty asked.

"It was… a gift." Heidi said looking away, you could see her mask move a little as a smile formed underneath it.

"Alright everyone! Time for a sparing session!" Came Harris' voice. Everyone quickly gathered in the center of the clearing. "Alright, first the regular members will spar." Harris instructed. "Louise and Jason." The two stepped in the center of the clearing facing each other.

Louise immediately lunged with her practice rapier, Jason jumped back and prepared a padded arrow. "Faster!" Jason fired the arrow and it flew incredibly quickly, too quickly for Louise to react.

"Gah!" She fell to the ground.

"Jason and Stacy." Harris said. Louise got up and walked away while Stacy took her place. Jason backed away and fired an arrow but missed.

"Thunder!" Stacy cast a spell that caused a lightning bolt to crash down on top of Jason.

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted. _"Oh no… what will Jessica think of me now?" _He thought.

"Here…" Harris said as he raised a hand and pointed it toward Jason. "Cure." He said. A white aura surrounded Jason and healed him. "Alright, Will and Stacy." Harris said. Will took Jason's place and immediately rushed for Stacy.

"Blizzard!" Stacy made an icicle rise up from underneath Will, but he did a front flip toward her long before the icicle actually managed to rise up. "Fire!" Will landed and rolled to the side quick as a flash before a small fireball could hit him. "Ugh… Thunder!" Will then dashed forward in time to avoid a lightning bolt.

"Hiyah yah yah!" Will landed a three hit punch combo on Stacy and then took a stance. "Whirlwind!" Will then spun around and hit Stacy with a punch rapidly as he spun around finishing with a punch that knocked her to the ground.

"Cure." Harris healed Stacy. "Alright Will, you've been waiting for this. Will and Jessica." Harris said.

"Alright! Now I shall reclaim the position of being an elite." Will said.

"If you can beat me." Jessica taunted pulling out two wooden swords. Will rushed at Jessica and the two began trading punches and swings and dodging each and every one between them at a furious pace. Will attempted a sweep kick but Jessica flipped over it and was about to spin around and hit Will with her sword but…

"Whirlwind!" Will spun around swinging his fists as he went. Unfortunately Jessica jumped back and avoided it.

"Throw!" Jessica threw some rocks at Will once he stopped spinning, but he managed to dodge them. She was expecting this and dashed in to attack Will, however he was expecting this. He quickly snapped back up and managed to get a solid punch on her cheek.

"Ha!"

"Grrr…" Jessica then kicked Will in the chest.

"Gwah!" She then did a cross-slash of sorts that knocked Will to the ground. She then placed the tip of the practice sword on his chest. "Grrrr…"

"Looks like I win again." Jessica smiled.

"Cure." Harris healed them both and smiled. "Sorry Will. Alright, Jessica and Monty." Monty immediately ran in to the trees around the clearing.

"Hey!" Jessica looked around. She suddenly felt a prick on her shoulder. "Gah!" She turned to where she knew it came from and threw a rock in to the tree only to hit leaves. "Darn it, he moved. Gah!" She got hit again, and again, and again until finally.

"Okay that's enough." Harris said. He used cure once again on Jessica. "Monty and Mendoza."

"Ready when you are." Mendoza called out. He felt a prick on his shoulder and turned to where it came from and began running for it. He then suddenly changed directions and slammed his shoulder in to a tree and caused it to topple over. He then rubbed his shoulder.

"Waaaaah!" Monty cried as he fell from the trees. He quickly got back up and pointed his practice gun at Mendoza's face while Mendoza had his practice sword as Monty's throat.

"Alright then that's enough." Harris said. He once again used cure. "Gilbert and Mendoza."

"Here goes." Mendoza charged at Gilbert.

"Thunder." Gilbert cast a spell that caused a lightning bolt to drop down on Mendoza, Mendoza dodged like his younger brother, but Gilbert curved the bolt somewhat and still hit Mendoza. "Fire." Gilbert then hit Mendoza with a small fireball.

"Gah!"

"A little harsh don't you think Gilbert?" Harris asked lightly.

"Well, I don't think so." Gilbert said.

"Cure." Harris healed all of Mendoza's injuries. "Alright, Heidi and Gilbert." Heidi instantly disappeared. Gilbert stood there for a while.

"Blizzard!" Gilbert cast blizzard to his left and apparently hit nothing. Then Heidi's wooden practice sword appeared next to Gilbert's throat with her holding it.

"Nice try Gilbert." Heidi said nicely.

"I thought as much." Gilbert sighed with a content look on his face.

"Alright, I'll call you all one at a time to spar with me." Harris said. "Louise." Louise walked up and then dashed at Harris with her rapier ready. "Drop Weapon." Harris stepped to the side and slapped the rapier accurately out of Louise's hand. "Alright, Jason."

"Here it comes. Faster!" Jason aimed at Harris and let if fly. In an instant Harris side-stepped it and then zipped toward the distant Jason and ended up right next to him with his wooden-sword at his throat. "Gulp…"

"Stacy." Harris said.

"Blizzard!" Stacy cast.

"Shell!" Harris cast a spell that caused a light blue aura to appear on his body. Stacy's magic attack wasn't strong enough to get through Harris' already high resistance coupled with shell. Harris ended it the same was he did with Jason. "Now then, Will."

"I won't hold back clanmaster Harris." Will said. "Air Render!" Will punched his fist forward at the air. Harris ducked as a strong gust of wins made his cape flutter. He then dashed at Will and got him in a neck hold. "Heh… as strong as ever clanmaster Harris."

"Not bad Will, Jessica." Harris called. Jessica ran at him swinging her wooden swords. Harris kept dodging back and forth studying her swings carefully and then, "Drop Weapon." Harris tapped her wrists accurately and made her drop her wooden swords.

"Oh darn it! Again?" She asked.

"Monty." Harris called. Monty immediately went for the trees. "Protect." Harris this time cast a small yellow aura around him. Monty's shots were basically having the same effect as Stacy's spells, none. Harris then dashed for the trees and leaped in to them and came back down holding Monty in a neck hold.

"Aw darn it." Monty said.

"Alright, Mendoza." Harris called. Mendoza stepped forward. "Don't make this easy for me." Harris told him.

"If you insist clanmaster Harris." Mendoza said. He rushed forward and swung his sword accurately. "Blitz!"

"Defense!" Harris took a defensive posture as Blitz hit its mark, but it didn't seem to have a lot of effect. "Counter!" Harris instantly drew his two practice swords and struck Mendoza with them quite hard.

"Gaaaaah!" Mendoza went flying backward a few feet before he hit the ground. "Very good… clanmaster Harris." Mendoza groaned.

"My apologies." Harris said. "Cure." Harris cured Mendoza. "Gilbert." Harris called.

"Fire!" Gilbert cast a spell that sent a small fireball towards Harris.

"Shell." Harris cast a shell spell on himself but it didn't completely stop the attack from hurting him. Harris nonetheless dashed forward.

"Blizzard!" Harris dodged the icicle that Gilbert sent after him and Harris once again had his practice swords at Gilbert's neck. "Alright then, Heidi." Harris called.

"Alright then." Heidi drew her practice sword and Harris drew his practice swords and got them ready.

"This will be good." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Heidi-sama is the only one who can stand up to clanmaster Harris in a sparring match." Will said.

"Hiyah!" Heidi leaped at Harris and the two began swinging their swords at each other at an incredible pace. Where ever Harris swung, Heidi would dodge it and everywhere she swung he would either block or dodge. Finally Heidi concealed herself. Harris closed his eyes, waited, then turned around just in time to block an attack from Heidi.

"Counter!" Harris made a quick-counter attack that Heidi managed to dodge. She tried going in for another slash, but Harris spun around under her swing and ended up behind her about to try another attack, but she disappeared once again.

"Oblivion!" Heidi appeared behind Harris and thrust two fingers toward a specific point on his neck where the spine and skull connected. Harris barely managed to duck in time and took another swing at Heidi. Heidi stepped back then quickly stepped forward again spinning around and going for a vertical slice when Harris blocked with one sword and put his other one at Heidi's neck.

"Heh… you're getting better Heidi." Harris complemented.

"Thank you." Heidi said. They put away the practice weapons as Harris then spoke up.

"Alright everyone, I want Heidi and Mendoza to come with me while everyone else gets ready to eat." Harris said. A little while later, Harris and Heidi were in an area just off from the clearing with lots of trees and a few boulders around, one boulder had a few scratches on it. "Alright Mendoza, it's time to see if your training has paid off." Harris said.

"You mean I'm going to have to try and cut a tree with my sword?" Mendoza asked respectfully.

"Yes. Heidi, will you demonstrate for him?" Harris asked.

"Of course." Heidi turned to one tree, put her hand on her Katana handle and charged at it. She made some quick, unseen slashes. As she sheathed her sword, the tree fell apart in to multiple, evenly cut pieces, even the branches.

"Now you try." Harris said.

"Alright." Mendoza stared intently at one tree. He charged at it and slashed at it several times. When he sheathed his sword, the tree fell apart in to multiple pieces. They weren't as even or as clean of cuts as Heidi's, but he still managed to do it. "I did it! Thank you for training me clanmaster Harris." Mendoza bowed deeply.

"Alright alright you don't have to thank me that much." Harris said. "Now then, the next step of your training is something that's a step up from this." Harris said. "This goes for the both of you." He turned to face a boulder and then in the blink of an eye, took several slashes at it and then sheathed his swords. The boulder then slid apart in to evenly and cleanly cut segments. "Mendoza, I hate to tell you, but you are a long way off from this, but continue your training and you'll get there." Harris said.

"Of course." Mendoza said. He then bowed and left.

"Now Heidi, try once more if you would." Harris said.

"Okay, I'll try again." Heidi said. She charged at the boulder and slashed at it a few times not cutting through it but leaving more scratches on its surface. "Well, I can tell that I'm getting better." Heidi sighed.

"You are, don't worry." Harris said. "But Heidi I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's that time of the month." Harris said.

"Oh… so… how long will you be gone this time?" Heidi asked almost sadly. "Two or three days as always?" She asked. Harris shook his head.

"No, I'll be gone longer this time." Harris said. "I have to deliver these letters to the secret postal service. And you know how hard that is." Harris added.

"Letters?" Heidi asked.

"It is time."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm leaving you in charge of the clan again. Tell them that I'll be gone longer, but nothing more." With that, Harris turned around and leaped in to the trees.

Later…

"So clanmaster Harris is gone again?" Monty asked.

"Yes Monty." Heidi said. Everyone was sitting at the eating and meeting table.

"I still want to know what he does every single month." Jessica said.

"Hey! It's none of our business!" Mendoza snapped.

"Well it is kind of puzzling. I mean he does this every month." Stacy said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not helping you find out again. Not after last time." Louise said.

"Last time?" Jessica asked. "What happened last time again?"

"You don't remember? You were the one who dragged us in to it!" Will shouted.

"Oh boy, here goes that story…" Gilbert sighed.

Flashback…

Harris was leaping between the trees quickly with the speed and agility you wouldn't expect of a paladin. Meanwhile Jessica, Will, Louise, and Jason were following him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Louise asked.

"Well aren't you curious?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I am." Jason said. _"Maybe if I help Jessica she'll start to like me." _Jason thought.

"I'm not. I just came along to make sure you guys don't get in trouble." Will grunted.

"Say shouldn't he be ahead of us?" Louise asked. As she said, Harris was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Jessica asked.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Harris' voice said from a tree branch above them. The four of them froze in place. Harris leaped down on to the tree branch ahead of the group and he stared at them with a fierce angry glare they had never seen in his eyes before.

"Uh… well… uh…" Jessica tried to say.

"Jessica, Will, I would have expected better of you two." Harris said trying to hid the anger in his voice. "But listen here!" Harris shouted, no longer trying to hide his building anger. "What I do every month is my personal business and NONE OF YOU have any right to intrude on that!!!" Harris shouted loudly, making the four start shaking in their boots. Out of sheer anger, Harris slammed his fist against the tree and left a gigantic crack in the tree.

"Yipe!" Louise managed to squeak out.

"We're in trouble…" Jason moaned.

"NOW THE FOUR OF YOU GET BACK TO THE BASE AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU FOLLOWING ME AGAIN!!!" Harris yelled.

"Yes sir!" They all said fearfully and leaped away.

Back to the present…

"Oh yeah… I remember that now." Jessica said.

"How could you forget?" Will asked.

"I still don't believe that story." Stacy said. "I mean, clanmaster Harris has never gotten mad at us before. We've earned some disapproval, but he was never mad." Stacy said. Heidi was kind of tuning it out looking at a red tulip she held in her hand. Jessica took notice of this.

"And he brings you back one of those every time he gets back too." Jessica said. If you could see under Heidi's mask, she was probably blushing. "I still wish I knew…" Jessica sighed.

It was about five days later. Heidi had kept things running in the clan. Right now she was meditating in her room while everyone else was doing various stuff. Including Monty and Mendoza doing some fairly late night hunting. "Man… he's never taken this long before." Monty commented.

"I know. I hope he comes back soon." Mendoza said. Mendoza then froze where he was with a look of shock in his eyes.

"What is it?" Monty asked.

"Quiet…" Mendoza whispered. He motioned for Monty to follow him in to the trees. "Look ahead that way." Mendoza said pointing in some direction. Monty pulled out his binoculars and looked in the direction Mendoza indicated.

"Oh my… no way… not now…" Monty moaned.

"Is it really?" Mendoza asked.

"How many do you smell?" Monty asked.

"Um… about… 300…"

"This is bad, this is bad…" Monty said. "We have to alert Heidi."

"Right." The two then leaped back toward the base.

"Where are Monty and Mendoza?" Heidi asked Gilbert, who was in the eating room reading.

"Out." Gilbert answered. "You know, things have been really uneasy as of late." Gilbert said.

"Even more so than usual considering the times we live in." Heidi said.

"You've known Harris a long time haven't you?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes… for eight years. Even before we started this clan." Heidi answered.

"I see." Gilbert said. That's when Monty and Mendoza rushed in.

"Heidi-sama!" Mendoza shouted.

"What is it?" Heidi asked.

"The… the… THE BLACK ARMY IS MARCHING RIGHT TOWARD US!!!" Monty shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the clanmaster away, will Clan Falcon be able to hold off the black army? We can only hope. Read and Review.


	4. Interlude Ichi

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

This is merely an interlude chapter meant to make sure you keep up with the characters. You don't have to review this chapter if you don't feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Ichi (That's one in Japanese.)

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

---------------------------------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members.

---------------------------------------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two had a deep trust for each other.

-----------------------------------------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations.

----------------------------------------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty

--------------------------------------------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red pompom on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now.

--------------------------------------------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting.

------------------------------------------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined.

--------------------------------------------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her pompom since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------------------------------------------

Name: Louise

Race: Viera

Age: 21

Class/job: Fencer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Looks exactly like a generic fencer, brown eyes, long white hair, 5'2" in height.

Personality: Overshadowed by the other members is quite apparent. Little clumsy

Skills: Lunge Tech, item

Equipment: Djinn Flyssa, Survival Vest, Guantlets, red shoes, fortune ring

Other info: Joined two months ago, by far the weakest member of the clan. Hardly even worth mentioning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoy this story and what is yet to come in this story. Once again, thanks to Biggoron for the inspiration of this story.


	5. Soaring Falcons

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Clan Falcon was introduced and the clanmaster had to leave on an unknown errand. After the fifth day of his absence, two of Clan Falcon's elites catch wind of a surprise attack by the Black Army. Can Clan Falcon fight off this sudden threat? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaring Falcons

Heidi dashed out of the clan base with everyone behind her. Monty handed her his binoculars so that she could get a better view of the approaching army. She looked and then quickly gave Monty back his binoculars. "Alright! Magic users and long range attackers stay up here at the top of the cliff and attack from above when I give the signal. Monty, give your priority to taking out enemy spell casters." Heidi instructed.

"You've got it." Monty said as he loaded his gun.

"Melee fighters get to the base of the cliff and defend the only way up. I'll go ahead and try and cut down their numbers!" Heidi further instructed. "Everyone! GO!" Heidi commanded.

"For Clan Falcon!" Mendoza shouted. He, Will, Jessica, and Louise all hopped down the rock pathways up to the top of the cliff. Heidi used conceal and ran off ahead of them while Stacy, Gilbert, Monty, and Jason moved toward the edge of the cliff.

"Remember, wait for Heidi's signal." Gilbert instructed.

"Right." They all said.

The Black Army front lines…

"Jeez… is sending two lieutenants necessary?" A Bangaa defender in black armor with red clothing asked annoyed.

"Yeah, they should have just left you and sent me alone." A Human Fighter also in black armor and red clothing said.

"Hey! I was saying that they should have left you behind you cocky punk!" The Bangaa argued back.

"Why you…" That's when an arrow made of mana zipped towards them. The two lieutenants barely dodged and it instead hit a human soldier in the heart. "We're under attack! Men! Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" The Human ordered.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Came the collective battle cries of the black army.

"Double-Shot!" Heidi began leaping backwards through the trees firing off two arrows at a time and accurately hitting Black Army members as they charged forward.

"In the trees!" A bunch of archers then aimed up in to the trees and open fired.

"Damn." Heidi muttered. She turned around and leaped away full speed away from the arrows. She fired an arrow up in to the air in sight of the members on the cliff.

"That's the signal! Fira!" Gilbert cast a spell that caused a medium-sized fireball to incinerate five black soldiers at once.

"Charm-shot!" Monty fired a bullet that had a pink aura at an enemy black mage, who naturally turned on his comrades. But by Black Army law, kill all who become a hindrance, so that black mage ended up being brutally murdered.

"Here goes!" Mendoza cried. Everyone followed his charge as Heidi landed on to solid ground with her katana drawn.

"Charge!" Heidi ordered. Clan Falcon was now on the attack.

Heidi sliced through three waists in one slice and back-flipped over an attack in time to counter with a decapitating slice. She then immediately disappeared. "Hey where'd she go?" A generic soldier asked.

"Shadow Bind!" Numerous mana arrows then pierced the shadows of enemy soldiers and they found themselves unable to move. As Heidi landed, a Bangaa Warrior was about to attack her when. "Last breath!" Heidi used her fingers to press the palm of her left hand and that caused a knife to extend from the wrist and she immediately stabbed him through the chest. She then turned around and dashed through all the soldiers who had been shadow-bound. Leaving them all dead.

Will was throwing punches and kicks at anyone that came close. A fencer attempted to stab him but he side-stepped and knocked the wind out of her with a single gut-punch, followed by a duck and a kick to someone's gut. "Is this all you've got?" Will asked. As a bunch surrounded him, he leaped in to the air. "Whirlwind!" He kicked them all in mid-air and kicked off of the last one.

"Shoot him down! Gwah!" Before the archers could respond they became impaled by Gilbert's blizzara spell. As Will was landing, he threw several punches in to the air.

"Far Fist!" The areas his fists aimed at suddenly gave off shockwaves the sent black soldier members flying.

"That's nothing." Jessica said. Jessica sliced her way through several members being careful not to take any hits. However one human soldier managed to slice away a strand of hair. "You're… going to… regret that…" Jessica growled. "Die!" Jessica diced that soldier in to who knows how many pieces and then leaped in to the trees quickly sheathing her swords and making handsigns. "Fire Jujutsu." Red puff of smoke. "Fire Veil!" A burst of flame came from the ground underneath four soldiers, they suddenly went berserk and struck at anyone nearby.

"They've gone crazy! Dispatch them!" A soldier shouted. While they were doing that, Jessica was rigging something up in the trees.

"Throw!" Jessica then landed and threw shuriken at a group of soldiers and hit some of them, but the rest of the shuriken hit ropes in the trees and it began raining a various assortment of knives from above.

"Jump him!" A bunch of Mog Knights, fighters, and dragoons all dog-piled on top of Mendoza with their weapons pointed at him. After a few seconds…

"Strikeback!" Mendoza sent the whole lot of them flying off of him, most of them dead, but for those who lived and came back. "Wild Swing!" Mendoza spun around swinging his blade, cleaving through the soldiers like butter. Mendoza immediately sheathed his weapon. "Thunder Sword!" Mendoza stabbed what could only be described as a sword made by a bunch of lightning bolts through two guys standing in a row through their hearts. And the heart is the worst place to receive several volts of electricity.

"Look out!" Jason quickly shot down two guys that were about to jump Mendoza. "Whew… I hit them." He sighed.

Louise stabbed one in the shoulder with her rapier, at first he didn't feel much, but then he slowly collapsed, dead. "Poison sting." She said. She then lunged at another one, but the White Monk dodged to the side and hit her across the cheek, sending her in to some nearby bushes where a few more black soldiers went.

"Thundara!" Stacy caused fairly large lightning bolts to rain down on the enemies.

"Blizzaga!" Gilbert cast a spell that caused large icicles to burst from the ground and impale several soldiers. "There are still too many of them." Gilbert said in a stressed tone of voice.

"Whoa!" Heidi leaped back just in time to avoid a thunder spell.

"Dang, slien shot!" Monty quickly shot another spell caster, and another few.

"Double Shot! Beso Toxico!" Heidi fired two poisoned mana arrows so that the arrows scratched the sides of about six soldiers, all of them fell dead later from the poison. Heidi then drew her sword and had to dodge her way backwards.

"Fire Sword!" Mendoza created a sword out of flames and slashed several soldiers in half, and across the waist before it disappeared and he drew his own blade again.

"Gah!" Will got cut across the back but turned around and threw that guy over his shoulder so that he hit the guy in front of him. Will then back flipped continuously to avoid getting hit by gunner bullets and arrows.

"Thundaga!" Gilbert quickly dispatched those archers and gunners.

"Earth Render!" As Will landed on his feet he slammed one foot in to the ground and sent an earthquake in a straight line through the black soldiers. "I still smell… a little over 160…" Will panted.

Jessica had received a few cuts and bruises from various punches and slashes she narrowly dodged. Suddenly a bunch of arrows flew at her. She quickly made some hand signs. "Earth jujutsu!" A brown puff of smoke. "Earth Veil." A wall of earth then appeared in front of her and blocked the arrows. Jessica leaped back and threw a few shuriken as some soldiers crawled over the wall and killed them.

"Die!" A Juggler and a morpher morphed in to a red panther leaped from above, but in one quick sword move she slashed them across the chest and killed them.

"Man, these guys are tougher than I gave them credit for." The Bangaa lieutenant said finally walking up to the battle. "Heh, but they're getting pushed back now." He smirked. True to his words, the clan was now backed up closer to the cliff and they were getting exhausted.

"Something's not right…" The Fighter lieutenant said.

"Huh?"

"The clanmaster… where is he? I only see the second in command."

"Oh really… well I shall have the honor of finishing her." The Bangaa commented as he ran in to the battle.

"Hey! Not fair…" The fighter growled.

"Beso Toxico!" Heidi channeled mana through her katana and poisoned it, then she slashed a few soldiers and they soon fell dead. "Hm?" Heidi turned and saw a defender leap at her.

"Heidi the Black Assassin! I challenge you!" The Defender shouted. His knightsword struck the ground as Heidi leaped back and avoided it. The Defender then picked it up and began slashing rapidly at Heidi.

"Oh please." Heidi sighed. She used her sword to stop one slash and then move in to stab him with her wrist knife, but he saw that coming and leaped away.

"Hah!" The Bangaa taunted as Heidi concealed herself. "Where did she…"

"Rockseal!" Heidi then slammed the palm of her hand on the bangaa's back and stone began to spread all over his body.

"Gah!" The Bangaa cried.

"Any last words?" Heidi asked coldly.

"REINFORCEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" The Bangaa shouted before the stone expanded to his head and turned him in to a statue.

"What?" Heidi asked panicked.

"Look out!" Jason once again shot a few more behind Heidi while she was startled by this.

"This is no good, I'm all of a sudden smelling more soldiers!" Mendoza shouted as he slashed another one.

"How many?" Heidi asked getting closer to the rest of the clan as the clan members started to back up the walkway up the cliff.

"It will total 200 more…" Mendoza groaned.

"What!" Everyone gasped.

"I'm out of arrows!" Jason cried.

"And I just ran out of bullets." Monty grimaced as he used a fire shot to burn a few. "That was my last one…" The melee fighters began backing up the hill as the black army marched on menacingly towards them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." The Remaining lieutenant laughed. "Give it up, although it's impressive that you've killed as many as you have, there is still me, and 200 other men to fight, and you're about out of fighting space." The fighter taunted.

"Grrrr…" Heidi grunted in frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the screams of some soldiers from the back ranks.

"What was that?" The fighter asked. That's when a red tulip floated down and landed gently in front of Heidi.

"A tulip…" Heidi gasped.

"I think you miscounted." Came a familiar voice. All heads then turned toward a certain tree branch. "I only counted 175 of you." Harris smirked.

"Harris!" Heidi shouted relieved. Harris then leaped up in to the air and threw something to Jason and Monty.

"Here's some more ammo for you guys!" Harris shouted. He landed in front of Heidi and the melee attackers and raised his hand above them. "Cura!" A white aura surrounded his clan and all of their wounds were instantly healed. "Now then, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Harris said as he drew his knightswords.

"Die!" The fighter ran forward and swung his blade vertically at Harris. Harris used the hilt of his sword to catch the blade mid-swing at its hilt. "Uh…"

"Big mistake…" Harris said. He then slashed the fighter at the waist and instantly killed him. "Let's go!" Harris shouted.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Mendoza ran in to the crowd with his blade drawn. "Rush!" He tackled one guy and sent him crashing in to two others clearing a path for him to get in the middle. "Wild-Swing!" Mendoza then cleaved away at all the enemies surrounding him.

"Metal Jujutsu!" Gold puff of smoke. "Metal Veil!" Jessica caused a cloud of golden metal powder to rise up around a number of soldiers and she dashed in.

SLASH

SHING

CLANG

The smoke cleared and all of the soldiers in the smoke were dead.

"Ice Shot!" Monty fired his gun and sent several bullets that formed icy spikes that stabbed several soldiers.

"Take this!" Will rushed in and launched in his crowd clearing punches and kicks. Uppercuts, high knees, and elbow thrusts that caused them all to lose their senses long enough for him to… "Whirlwind!" Will spun around and sent them all flying backwards.

"Hmph…" Heidi disappeared.

"Now where did she go?"

"Hiyah!" Heidi had both her katana and her wrist knife and she dashed and spun her way with deadly grace through a line of black soldiers. Once she sheathed both weapons, they fell to the ground dead.

"Ancient stone of the cosmos… come down and lend us your might… Meteor!" Gilbert cast a spell and shortly afterwards, a huge meteor fell from the sky and was descending on a group of soldiers.

"Run for it!"

"We're screwed!"

BOOM

The soldiers were instantly crushed.

Harris was blocking, countering, and slashing through black soldiers with the deadly grace and precision of a master swordsman. Eight soldiers then rushed him from all sides. "Saint Cross!" A white cross appeared beneath Harris' feet, and then a ring of holy magic repelled and killed all of the attackers. Harris then disappeared and reappeared in front of an attack that a Nu Mou Alchemist with a mace was making on Will. He quickly blocked and countered the attack.

"Thank you clanmaster." Will said.

"Everyone behind me!" Harris shouted. The clan soon obeyed as the remaining thirty black soldiers charged at them. "Heh… it's time to end this." Harris said. A holy light enveloped his blade as he then took a side-stance. "Holy Blade!" Harris then dashed quickly through the remaining soldiers. As his glowing blade passed through them, a holy light erupted from their bodies. When the light vanished, all of the soldiers were dead without a visible wound on their bodies.

"We made it!" Jason shouted out of relief.

"Alright, head count. Heidi." Harris turned around and started calling names.

"Here." Heidi responded.

"Mendoza."

"Here."

"Will."

"Here."

"Jessica."

"Here."

"Louise." Harris waited, no response. "Louise!" He shouted raising his voice. "Ugh… spread out and search for her!" Harris called. Everyone then left where they were standing and searched all over the forested area.

"I found her! It's… it's…" Stacy stammered. Everyone gathered to find Louise's corpse completely run through.

"Hmmm…" Harris held a glowing hand over her. "Full-Life!" A white aura enveloped the corpse, but nothing happened. "As I thought… she's been dead for too long for white magic to work." Harris sighed. Will picked up the corpse, and the clan turned back toward the base.

A few minutes later…

"Alright everyone, I have something to discuss with all of you." Harris said. They were all back in the eating room. Everyone took a seat and Will dropped the corpse on to the ground next to his seat.

"Oops…" Will uttered.

"Never mind that. On to business." Harris said. "I was gone for a few days extra for a reason." Harris said resting his chin on his hands with a serious look on his face.

"And what would that reason be?" Gilbert asked Harris.

"As you know… since the Black King took over they've been trying to regulate mail, so the postal service moves about daily. I had to find the postal service and send three letters." Harris explained.

"Letters? What for?" Stacy asked. Harris then raised a hand a few inches away from his face.

"Forest, Laura, Phantom." Harris said, counting those words off on his hands. "Do you know about those three clan names?" He asked.

"Ummm…" Jessica thought for a minute.

"I do… the clanmasters of those clans are among the ten most wanted by the black king." Gilbert answered as he pulled out a slip of paper.

"Let me see it." Stacy asked. She pulled the paper towards her and Jason looked over her shoulder. It was a list of wanted "felons" according to the black king and their bounties. The top ten entries on the list went as follows.

1.) Harris the White paladin – 10,000 gil

2.) Heidi the Black Assassin – 8,000 gil

3.) Matt, Master of Moogles – 7,900 gil

4.) Adam the liberator – 7,000 gil

5.) Laura, Queen of Espers – 6,800 gil

6.) Syack the phantasm – 6,400 gil

7.) Hunter the tactician – 5,500

8.) Kyle the lance – 4,000

9.) Brently the joker – 3,000

10.) Gilbert the coin – 2,000

"CLANMASTER HARRIS IS ON THE TOP OF THE WANTED LIST!!!" Jason and Stacy shouted simultaneously.

"I've been traveling around and attacking Black soldiers from the very beginning of his rule. And Heidi's wanted for the same thing since eight years ago…" Harris said.

"A little while after I met him…" Heidi finished.

"You're on here too Gilbert?" Stacy asked.

"I used to be a money lender, but after I started doing it as a charity to help with the black king's taxes they put that reward on me." Gilbert said.

"But wouldn't the black king be pleased with getting more money if more people are paying those hard taxes?" Jason asked.

"Damned Black King doesn't care about that." Mendoza cringed angrily. Monty put a hand on Mendoza's shoulder and Mendoza calmed down a little bit.

"Anyways…" Harris continued. "Those letters are notices of us coming to pay a visit." Harris said. That's when everyone looked at him.

"We're leaving?" Monty asked.

"I am." Harris said. "And I want Heidi, Gilbert, Mendoza, and Monty to come with me. The rest of you need to stay here." Harris explained.

"I have to stay?" Jessica whined.

"As you wish clanmaster Harris." Will said taking a deep bow.

"So now what?" Heidi asked.

"Everyone who's coming with me needs to prepare, we'll have a long journey ahead of us." Harris sighed. "We'll hold Louise's funeral right before we leave, first thing in the morning."

The next morning…

Everyone was right outside the cave, Louise's corpse lying on a bunch of sticks and grass. Harris, Heidi, Gilbert, Mendoza, and Monty had packs on their backs, ready for their long journey. Harris stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Louise. She joined the clan two months ago, she was clumsy, she was weak, and she was really annoying. Despite the best of her intentions." Harris said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, Gilbert." Harris finished.

"Fire." Gilbert ignited the pile of sticks and they cremated Louise's corpse. As Harris was about to go gather the ashes, an unusually strong gust of wind blew through and carried the ashes away. Everyone looked for a minute and then shrugged.

"Where are we headed first?" Monty asked.

"We are heading to Salikawood. To Clan Forest." Harris answered.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here." Heidi said.

"I'm ready for whatever may come." Mendoza said.

"And here, is the beginning." Gilbert said.

"Well, let us begin. The time for the Black King's rule… shall come to an end." Harris said solemnly. The five turned to the Northwest and started walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is where the adventure begins. I've gotten few reviews, but thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed. Falcored, Biggoron, and RolandtheWicked

Read and review.


	6. Short Trek

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

In case you are curious, updates will come pretty frequently, I've had this story planned out for a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. So I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. Well, I hope that you guys enjoy it, I'll admit this chapter really isn't going to be spectacular because it'll only lead in to the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Trek

Harris, Heidi, Gilbert, Monty, and Mendoza were walking out of the woods and coming in to a field of sorts. "Say clanmaster Harris?" Mendoza started to ask.

"Yes?" Harris turned his head as they walked.

"How long will it take to reach our destination?" Mendoza asked.

"Hmmmm… one and a half days…" Harris said.

"Oh that's not so bad." Monty sighed.

"… Under normal circumstances." Harris finished.

"Huh?"

"We would normally cut through Muscadet but…" Harris began.

"But because Muscadet is populated, we don't want to draw any black soldiers in to the city in case a squad decides to pursue us." Gilbert finished.

"So how long then?" Monty asked.

"It could be about two and a half, maybe three days before we get to Salikawood." Harris answered.

"Ugh…" Monty groaned.

As they kept on walking, Harris thought to himself _"Heidi and I both know that Muscadet has suffered enough…" _Harris turned to his right and saw Heidi's eyes looking sad at the mention of Muscadet. After a whole lot of walking, the group came up to a river. "Alright, let's stop and take a quick break for now." Harris said. Everyone sat their bags down and slumped on to the ground next to them.

"Man I'm thirsty." Monty said. He took out his canteen and began drinking fervently. Everyone else followed suit, although Harris and Heidi weren't drinking that much. After a few minutes of sitting, Harris finally stood back up.

"Everyone refill your canteens, and do it one at a time and upstream from where the last person refilled theirs." Harris instructed.

"Right." Heidi agreed. Heidi refilled her canteen first, then Harris refilled his, then Mendoza, then Monty, but as Gilbert was refilling his, it slipped out of his hands and got caught in some rocks on the other side a short ways away.

"Oy… you guys go on, I'll get it and catch up." Gilbert sighed. The others nodded and walked east while Gilbert crossed the river and got his canteen.

"You there! Nu mou!"

"Hm?" Gilbert turned around unenthusiastically to find a human soldier, a bangaa white monk, a viera archer, and a moogle mog knight from the black army standing behind him pointing their weapons at him.

"Who are you?" The soldier demanded.

"…"

"What was that? We can't hear you when you whisper." The soldier said, suddenly medium sized lightning bolts crashed down on him and the viera as Gilbert ran away.

"I said thundara in case you were wondering!" Gilbert shouted back. Gilber caught up to the others, they looked at him and he gave them a nod.

"Monty, take care of this." Harris said calmly as everyone turned back toward the direction they were walking and picked up the pace. Monty stopped and aimed.

"Fireshot!" Monty fired a flaming bullet at the white monk and caught his clothing on fire.

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!" The White monk screamed as he fell back down on top of the mog knight.

"Nooooooooo!" They both burned to death.

Later that night…

Everyone was setting up sleeping bags around a campfire before they all sat around the fire and began eating some light food they brought with them.

"Man… I'm beat." Monty said.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, we'll be doing a lot more walking than this in the future I'm sure." Harris said.

"Ugh…" Monty groaned.

"Cheer up Monty, at least you get to knock some heads." Mendoza said to him.

"You know what, you're right." Monty laughed. After a few minutes of silence, Heidi finally broke the silence.

"Harris? What exactly are we going to do after we unite with those clans you mentioned?" Heidi asked him.

"Well, I haven't entirely thought of that." Harris admitted. "We might go and find other clans but… besides clan Liberation there aren't too many other noteworthy clans." Harris said.

"That is true." Gilbert said. "As a clan, Liberation is the most wanted due to their high activity, we're second most wanted because of the members of ours." Gilbert let that sink in for a moment. "Then the other three clans aren't too far behind us." Gilbert finished. Harris then stood up.

"Hang on a moment, we've got someone listening in on us." Harris then made for the river and began rooting through the tall grass.

"Our clanmaster is such a great man." Mendoza said with much reverence. "He saved my life on that day I met him." Mendoza continued.

"That's right, you were being stupid and you disobeyed your previous clanmaster." Monty taunted.

"Hey…" Mendoza then chuckled. "But that is the truth, I was forbidden from attacking a black soldier camp but I did anyways." Mendoza paused for a moment, if you could see under his helmet, you would see a smile. "Heh… they nearly had me run through, but Harris jumped in the way of an attack and deflected it. He healed me and the two of us mowed down black soldiers like they were blades of grass."

"Is that what made you join?" Gilbert asked, as if he was expecting a certain answer.

"Almost… but it was a combination of my debt to him, and my awe at his swordsmanship when I fought alongside him. I had never seen such expert sword skill in my entire life. After that I devoted myself to him." Mendoza said.

"You know, he saved my life too." Monty said.

"We all know this one." Heidi said. "Well, for the most part, you had somehow broken out of the brainwashing and you attacked your own men."

"Yep… and I thought they would catch me after I passed out. But when I woke up, clanmaster Harris questioned me and let me join."

"Heh, I'm glad he did now." Mendoza chuckled as he nudged Monty on the shoulder with his fist.

"_Heh… I can remember when those two couldn't stand each other." _Gilbert thought to himself. That's when Harris came back with a moogle in his arms trying to get out. The moogle's pompom was hidden under his green and red jester's hat, but you could just somehow tell that this guy was a male. He was only about 3'0", short even for a moogle. Tufts of blonde hair came from under his hat, and his face was covered in clown makeup. His outfit matched his hat as far as color went.

"Who is that?" Mendoza demanded as he and Monty held their weapons at his head.

"None other than Ivalice's most famous thief." Harris said disinterested.

"You mean that's Brently the Joker?" Heidi asked.

"That's right!" The moogle known as Brently said.

"He's kind of… puny looking…" Mendoza said.

"So do you lizard." Brently taunted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Mendoza shouted. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't run you through for saying that!" Mendoza demanded.

"Because I'm no longer holding him…" Harris sighed.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at his arms again. True to his words, Harris was now holding a doll replica of Brently.

"I'll remember this!" Brently called back as he ran away.

"Get back here!" Monty prepared to fire, but Harris put his hand on the gun.

"Leave him, he didn't get anything." Harris said.

"Say if he's on the Black King's wanted list shouldn't he be stealing from black soldiers instead?" Mendoza asked as he sat down.

"He's… indiscriminate." Heidi said. "I heard that despite his odd appearance and short stature that he is pretty tough in a fight."

"Indeed…" Gilbert said.

"Well, I'll be keeping watch, you guys rest." Harris said.

"_I wonder how everyone at base is doing." _Heidi thought to herself.

Speaking of which…

"Man… it is so dull now…" Jessica groaned.

"Don't complain, clanmaster Harris ordered us to stay here and stay here we shall." Will said as he practiced his stances, punches, and kicks.

"Well, maybe we could do something to relieve the boredom, I mean, Stacy's gathering herbs." Jason suggested.

"Hmmmm… I'VE GOT IT!!!" Jessica shouted enthusiastically. "We'll go search for a masamune sword!" Jessica said.

"Search? But that would mean leaving." Will said. "Do you honestly think that…"

"Let's go Jason!" Jessica grabbed Jason by the wrist and bolted out of the base.

"Wah!"

"Hey wait! Don't… doh…" Will growled and followed them. After a short while, Stacy came back in.

"Hey guys I'm… huh?"

The next morning…

"Hey, is everyone ready to go?" Harris asked. Heidi woke up and stretched.

"I'm ready whenever." She yawned and packed up.

"Yes so am I." Gilbert said.

"Mendoza, Monty… huh?" Harris stared at them. Mendoza was snoring veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery loudly, making it a wonder how he's not waking up from his own snoring while his foot was in Monty's mouth. "This is going to be unpleasant…" Harris sighed.

"He he he…" Heidi couldn't help but giggle.

A little while later…

"I can't believe you stuck your foot in my mouth." Monty griped while brushing his teeth.

"Why were you even biting my foot?" Mendoza asked. "And you can stop that now, you've been brushing for over six hours."

"I can still taste your foot." Monty said while pointing his toothbrush at Mendoza. The group had now arrived in to the Koringwood, although the Ulei River still flowed through it.

"Alright that's enough boys." Heidi said to those two. Harris stopped and crouched down. Harris laid the map down on the ground and everyone gathered around in a circle.

"Okay then, if we head straight North we'll be in the Salikawood, but that will take another day and a half I'm sure." Harris said.

"Well, we have few other options right now, so we should get going." Gilbert said.

"A good point, but for now we'll take a break and refresh ourselves." Harris said. Everyone once again drank from their canteens and refilled, and then they waited for Monty to finish brushing his teeth.

"Finally! I can't taste your foot." Monty sighed in relief.

"Come on, aren't you exaggerating?" Mendoza asked.

"Quite honestly, no." Monty said to him.

"What! Now that's just ridiculous!" Mendoza yelled.

"Yeah well…" The argument continued on. Harris was a few feet away thinking to himself, staring in to the woods.

"_Hmmmm… what will we do afterwards? Heidi does have a good point…but then again… gathering these clans… it won't be enough…but what other alternative is their?" _He asked himself.

"Harris?" Heidi asked.

"Oh!" Harris was a tad startled and he turned around to face Heidi, instantly regaining his composure. "Yes Heidi?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Let's get moving." Harris said.

"Hey! You there!" Came some unfamiliar voices.

"Oh great…" Harris groaned, clearly annoyed. The five turned around and found a small regiment of black soldiers across the river.

"What are you guys doing?" A human blue mage asked.

"Traveling to rebel against the black army." Harris said smiling.

"Oh, well then… wait a minute! What was that?" The Blue mage demanded.

"You heard us." Heidi mocked, smiling sinisterly under her mask. She then vanished.

"Where'd she go?" A beastmaster asked. Suddenly a huge gash appeared on his back and he fell down dead. The same thing happened with all the other soldiers around.

"Gah! Where'd you go!" The Blue Mage demanded. "GAH!!!"

"Last Breath…" Heidi hissed, her wrist knife stabbed through that guy's lung. He gasped for breath, and then died. Heidi then stopped pressing on her palm and her wrist knife slipped back in to the sleeve of her glove.

"If those guys were around, there might be more." Harris said. "Let's get moving, and quickly." Harris ordered.

"Right." Everyone nodded. The five of them hopped in to the trees and began leaping between branches, gaining a whole lot more ground than they would have by walking. They kept on with this for several hours, not taking a break until they came to a clearing around twilight.

"Whew… that… was… traveling…" Monty said between breaths.

"Hey Gilbert… are you alright?" Heidi asked. She was the least exhausted besides Harris and Gilbert on the other hand was gasping for breath harder than anyone else.

"Well… I'm… not… as… swift… as… you… guys… wheeze…" Gilbert said. He then collapsed on to his rear and sat down.

"I guess we should camp here for the night." Harris said.

"Of course… clanmaster Harris…" Mendoza breathed.

Everyone was asleep, except for Harris; he once again volunteered for the night watch. Harris looked at his clan mates as they slept peacefully. _"Hm…these guys… are really something…" _Harris thought to himself while smiling. Then his face immediately turned to a frown. _"It's almost as if…no Harris… those days are long gone…I just wish that these memories would be gone with them…" _He thought to himself. Harris then stared at Heidi, the fire making the shadows on her face dance about. Harris sighed and then smiled as the fire died, letting the night sky cover them in darkness.

The next morning, the group was walking through Salikawood. "Well, it seems that dash through Koringwood cut the time quite short." Heidi said.

"Not fast enough for those two." Gilbert added motioning toward Monty and Mendoza.

"Well how was I supposed to know I reach for weapons while I sleepwalk?" Monty asked Mendoza, who had a few scratches on him.

"I'm just saying, you need to respect a warrior's blade and NOT try to take it from him while he's asleep." Mendoza said back to him.

"I'm glad those two sleep in separate rooms back at the base." Heidi sighed.

"Indeed…" Gilbert nodded.

"Well, we're nearly there." Harris said. Unbeknownst to even Harris or Heidi, a shadow was stalking them in the trees so silently that not even a cat would hear it. After a few minutes of walking, Harris stopped them abruptly. "Heidi…" He whispered.

"I know…" Heidi said as the two of them put a hand on their weapons. Suddenly a bunch of arrows came from the trees to the right of the group.

"Hello!" Monty shouted surprised, whipping out his gun. Harris slashed at the arrows and stopped them, then a bunch of arrows came from the left, Heidi intercepted those arrows with a slash of her katana.

"Look out!" Mendoza cried as a bunch of arrows came from the trees behind them. Mendoza moved to block the arrows, but he instead fell in to a concealed pit. "Huh? When did this get here?" Mendoza asked.

"Look out!" Monty got in the way and knocked a few arrows away while taking a few hits. That's when an arrow covered in a black fog hit Monty. "Gah! I can't see!" Monty cried.

"_Blackout?" _Harris thought to himself.

"There he is! Blizzara!" Gilbert cast his ice spell in to the trees where some leaves rustled, however he only hit some scarecrow that fell out of the trees.

"Capture." Came an almost inaudible voice. Four arrows came from the trees that were holding a glowing white net came out and the net ensnared Gilbert.

"Gah! I can't break free."

"No wonder, the net is made of mana." Harris pointed out. Heidi fired two arrows in to the trees, but she apparently missed the target. Harris quickly slashed at some arrows from behind him as Heidi disappeared. After a few seconds.

"Gotcha!"

"Whoa… okay okay, you've got me." Came a male voice. Heidi hopped down from the trees holding her katana at the neck of a human hunter.

His hunting cap was brown in color. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and stood about 5'7" in height. He was wearing a green vest over a red shirt that was tucked in to his white baggy shorts that were held up by a brown belt. He had brown breeches covering his legs and arms ending in black fingerless gloves on his hands, and black boots that covered half of his shins. His bow and quiver were on his back.

"Well met, Hunter the tactician." Harris said letting a smile get through.

"Hm? This is hunter?" Heidi asked a little surprised.

"Ha ha ha! Well met indeed Harris the White Paladin, and Heidi the Black Assassin." Hunter laughed.

"I must say, your alias is well earned, setting up arrow traps in the branches to conceal your location." Harris said.

"Why thank you." Hunter said.

"Um… clanmaster Harris, with all due respect, can we save the pleasantries for later?" Mendoza asked from the pit he was still stuck in.

"Oh right." Harris pulled Mendoza out of the pit and cast esuna on Monty while Heidi cut the mana net around Gilbert.

"So… this is Hunter?" Gilbert asked while dusting himself off.

"Yes I am." Hunter said while waving at them to follow him. The clan followed him a little deeper in to the woods. Hunter then held his hand out, asking them to stop. "And this, clan Falcon…" Hunter began while pointing up. Everyone's eyes popped open slightly at the many huts scattered around the treetops. "This… is clan Forest." Hunter announced with pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Hope you'll read and review guys.


	7. Hunter

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off; Harris, Heidi, and three of the elites departed for Clan Forest. After some small encounters and some rather… strange nights, the clan met with the clanmaster of Clan Forest, Hunter the Tactician. Meanwhile Jessica dragged two other members in to who knows what kind of trouble. We now join Harris and party as they meet clan forest.

P.S. I realized that I made an error with a river name last chapter, I'll have gone back and fixed that by the time you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter

"Wow… that's amazing…" Monty said in awe looking at the numerous cabins strewn about the really high-up treetops.

"Where did you find the time to build all of this?" Mendoza asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that." Hunter answered. "Come on, I'll take you to the meeting and dining room." Hunter beckoned. He walked over towards some concealed ropes and grabbed one. "Grab one." Hunter said. Since there were only three ropes left they had to improvise a bit.

"Here Heidi." Harris offered. He grabbed the rope with one hand and held on to Heidi with the other while she held on to him.

"Hey do you mind Mendoza?" Monty asked politely.

"Eh… go ahead pal." Mendoza backed off a tad to allow Monty to grab part of the rope. Gilbert grabbed one for himself.

"Now hold on tightly." Hunter warned with a smile.

"Why?" Monty asked. Hunter put an index finger and a thumb to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly the ropes yanked upward with shocking force and pulled everyone up at an incredible speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Monty and Mendoza screamed as the ropes carried them upward, everyone else kept their composure. Once they reached a wooden walkway near the top, Hunter, Harris, and Gilbert let go and smoothly landed on the walkway while Monty and Mendoza.

BAM

They landed on their faces, which is quite uncomfortable for Mendoza due to the helmet and him being a bangaa. "Ha ha. I hope that didn't surprise you guys too much." Hunter laughed.

"We're good…" They groaned.

"That was… interesting." Heidi commented.

"Oh yeah, the rope pulleys were my idea, although my second in command thought they were a bit too much of a thrill." Hunter said lightly.

"_This guy…is certainly interesting." _Gilbert thought to himself.

"Oh well, let's go this way." Hunter instructed. They took the walkway toward the largest wooden tree house. "I hope you guys aren't afraid of heights. Anytime a new member joins they're always wigging out about the height of this place." Hunter said.

"Naw… I'm not…" Monty began when he looked down.

"You know… it's a whole lot higher up looking from up here." Mendoza commented when he and Monty looked down at the forest floor waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay below them. After a minute they were inside the house with a few other people inside.

One was a viera sniper with blue eyes, although her dress was a darker green in color. There were two moogle gunners, both with brown eyes and matching outfits, apparently twins. There was also a Nu Mou time mage with blue eyes, and a human white mage with brown hair and brown eyes.

"And to whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Heidi asked politely.

"Ah, this is my rather stiff second in command Violet." Hunter introduced while pointing to the sniper.

"Hey… oh well, it's nice to meet you." Violet said.

"And these guys are my elites. John and Jacob," Hunter said while pointing at the twin moogles. "Well, he's very quiet and hard to hear so we just nickname him Clocked." Hunter said while pointing to the time-mage."

"…"

"What was that?" Monty asked.

"I think he said hi." Heidi answered.

"Hm, he must be quiet if Heidi can't hear him." Gilbert commented.

"And the clan's top white-mage here is Thad." Hunter said while pointing at the white mage. "The regular members consist of archers, one fencer, and one thief." Hunter explained.

"Just how many archers do you have?" Mendoza asked.

"Five." Hunter said.

"Man, how come we don't have that many?" Monty asked.

"Well I have to admit some of our guys aren't the best. As you may have noticed, we specialize in long-range combat." Hunter said while taking a seat at the head of the table while the elites took some nearby seats. "Well come on, you guys should have a seat as well." Hunter urged. The five shrugged and took a seat. "So then, I got your letter, but it was rather vague on the details." Hunter said to Harris.

"Yes well," Harris took a deep breath, not really as if he were nervous or hesitant, but rather to make sure he was saying what he was about to say correctly. "As you've noticed, it's been ten years since that day the Black King took the throne." Harris said.

"Yeah, ten years too long." Hunter said. Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, the people have suffered too much. I've seen families torn apart, houses and lives destroyed. It is about time to bring a complete end to this." Harris said.

"Well, I'm certainly interested to hear your idea here." Hunter said.

"If this clan and my clan, along with a few other clans in Ivalice, we may be able to resist the Black Army and bring it down for good." Harris said.

"Hey, there's an idea. Of course I'll…" Hunter started.

"Wait a minute Hunter." Violet said.

"Now what Violet?" Hunter asked.

"Think about this for a second, the black army is massive. Even clan Liberation with its over 500 members couldn't even measure up to a fraction of what the black army has." Violet said.

"Point is?" Hunter asked as if he hadn't even heard what Violet was saying.

"Doh! For such a strategic genius you sure don't listen very well!" Violet shouted.

"This might get ugly." Monty said.

"Don't worry about it, Violet's always thinking about these technicalities, nothing bad has ever really happened." Thad assured them.

"Look, the Black Army has thousands, no millions or maybe even a billion or so soldiers in their ranks." Violet pointed out. "I hate them as much as the next person, but we can't ignore the facts."

"Violet is making a good point." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert do you really think that's important?" Mendoza asked.

"Not entirely." Gilbert asked.

"Look Violet, numbers aren't the only thing that matters." Hunter said keeping pretty relaxed. "Most of the Black Army soldiers are really just a bunch of useless fighters that only have numbers going for them and hardly any skill to back it up." Hunter said.

"But what about the others?" Violet asked.

"What's she getting at now?" Monty asked annoyed.

"I think I know where's she going." Heidi said.

"Shh." Harris shushed his clan members.

"Sure maybe the common soldier or corporal or even lieutenant is anything to sneeze about, but those that are the rank of captain and above have earned those titles." Violet warned. "And there is a rumor going around that only five people ever receive the rank of colonel, and that only four receive the title of general."

"Point is?" Hunter asked nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Listen! The generals, and the marshal of the army himself are rumored to have powers not of this world. Especially the marshal, when the marshal was only fourteen years old, he supposedly killed the entire judiciary before they even had time to react. Imagine what he's like now." Violet said.

"_Fourteen? Is she serious?" _Mendoza thought to himself.

"_All of them? Whoa… and I heard the judges were POWERFUL…" _Monty thought.

"_So… she was there as well…" _Harris thought.

"Do you understand me now Hunter?" Violet asked. That's when a snore made its way to her ears. "Huh?" She looked in front of her to see that Hunter had fallen asleep and was snoring pretty loudly. "OH YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Violet shouted.

"Huh? …geez you're being awfully loud…" Hunter yawned.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Violet yelled frustrated.

"But regardless of all of that…" Hunter said, apparently having heard all of that anyways. "The Black King has killed many, and made many more suffer. Do you have any idea how many people have died and how many more have lost all hope or any feeling of happiness and cheerfulness at all?" Hunter asked as his face turned to that of a serious expression for the first time since clan Falcon met him.

"Wait… Hunter, I didn't mean it like that." Violet sighed.

"I don't care how many powerful enemies I have to face, all I know is that people are suffering, and without hope or joy, then I will risk everything to fight off these guys." Hunter said.

"So, does that mean that you will help us?" Heidi asked.

"Yep." Hunter said smiling.

"That's good to he…" Harris started to say when his look changed to a cold stare. "Who's there!" Harris yelled. Heidi seemed to know what Harris meant since she turned and fired an arrow at the door.

"Gah!" A Viera sniper from the black army fell down with a mana arrow stuck in her forehead.

"The others are getting away!" Hunter cried. Everyone bolted from the table and dashed for the door. Monty, John, and Jacob open fired with their guns at a bunch of figures hopping through the trees.

"Hold your fire!" Hunter ordered. Harris, Heidi, Hunter, and Violet leaped off of the wooden walkway and in to the branches after the spies.

"Double Shot!" Heidi fired two arrows that hit two ninjas in the back and killed them.

"Beso Toxico!" Violet fired a poisoned arrow that scratched a moogle juggler and a bangaa white monk.

"Capture!" Hunter fired four arrows with a net made from mana and actually pinned two other black soldiers to a tree.

"Here I go!" Harris had leaped ahead of the others and caught up with the remaining three. He slashed one in the back, and kicked the other two down in to the ground.

"Gah!" The black soldier archer and sniper both had a hard time standing back up. However Harris didn't give them that chance. Harris immediately landed and stabbed the archer through the back.

"You're… what?" The Viera sniper had disappeared. "Damn it!" Harris cursed. "How could I let that one get away from me?" Harris asked himself.

A few minutes later…

"Come on… we might be nice if you just cooperate." Hunter said to the captured black soldiers, a Mog Knight and a Dragoon.

"I won't say anything." The Mog Knight said.

"Oh really?" Came Heidi's voice. She then suddenly appeared behind the bound captives and held her knife and katana to their throats. "Why not? Are you afraid of what your king would do?" She asked with a rather chilling tone. "I assure you… what we could do, is much worse…" Heidi said as she slowly streaked the edge of her weapons against their necks so that it only bled just a little bit. However she let the blood drip on to her weapons, and let them see their own blood drip off of her weapons on to their laps.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ALL RIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" The Dragoon screamed.

"Coward." The Mog Knight muttered.

"We were going to spy on you, report back with information of your plans and numbers and then stage an attack on this base…" The Dragoon whined. Everyone's eyes opened up a little after this.

"Oh that's just brilliant." Gilbert sarcastically said.

"Please just let me go." The Dragoon whined.

"Very well…" Harris began. "We'll let you go to the other life painlessly." Harris finished.

"You idiot!" The Mog Knight screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Dragoon cried.

"Fira!" Gilbert instantly incinerated them.

"You know, that guy was a disgrace to Bangaa pride anyways." Mendoza said.

"Never mind that, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Harris said.

"Perhaps we should just evacuate, that would save us from losing our clan members." Violet suggested.

"As much I don't want to lose anyone, clans face this kind of thing often, and we need to show these guys what happens when they mess with us. So we're going to stay and fight." Hunter said.

"…" Clocked said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I think he asked if I had a plan." Hunter said. Clocked nodded. "Of course I have a plan." Hunter said. He signaled for everyone to get near so that they could hear his plan.

A large force of black soldiers, at least six hundred of them were marching toward the clan Forest base. Leading the march was a ninja in black ninja robes with red outlining the sleeves and gloves. "Captain Flash! We are nearly there." A viera sniper reported.

"Good, but remember, I want the clanmaster of clan Forest." The ninja responded.

"They're at checkpoint one." Violet whispered in to a microphone headset while standing next to Heidi.

"Alright… open fire." Hunter's voice came over the radio. Both Heidi and Violet, along with three generic clan Forest archers began firing arrows down on to the ranks way below them, causing black soldiers to die left and right.

"We're under attack!" Shouted one.

"Charge!" The Ninja shouted.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Black Soldiers shouted. A few thieves, ninjas, fencers, white monks, and jugglers began scaling up the trees toward the archers, only to find something very wrong.

"Hey! My hands are stuck!"

"These trees have some kind of paste on them!" A white monk shouted.

"They're passing checkpoint one." Heidi said in to the radio as she released another flurry of arrows.

"Alright, that's my cue then." Harris said. "Now!" Several Feet from where Heidi and Violet were Harris and Mendoza leaped out of the trees along with a fencer and a human thief.

"Fire Sword!" Mendoza created a sword from flames and slashed through five soldiers in one slice before blocking and countering a dozen attacks that came at him.

"Defense." Harris took a defensive stance and any black soldiers that were stupid enough to attack him got blocked and countered, or their attacks were just too weak for it to even notice him and he killed them. Finally when a whole bunch rushed him from one side. "You guys make this too easy, saint cross!" Harris cast a ring of holy energy around him that killed the oncoming attackers.

"Magic users attack them!" A voice in the black army shouted. Several black mages were preparing spells when all of a sudden they went mute.

"Keep using Silenshot just as Hunter planned." Gilbert instructed next to Monty, Jacob, and John. A few were starting to get by Harris and co. as they just killed Forest's thief. However this is where Gilbert came in. "Blizzaga!" Gilbert cast a powerful ice spell that caused massive icicles to erupt from the ground and impale several soldiers. "They won't be getting past checkpoint two that easily." Gilbert assured everyone on the radio.

"Life!" Thad managed to cast a life spell from the tree tops on the dead thief but the thief was about to be attacked again.

"Ah!" The thief didn't have time to react, but Harris quickly used cover to teleport in the way of the oncoming attack.

"Nice try." Harris then decapitated the bangaa warrior. "Cura." Harris cast a healing spell on the thief and quickly resumed fighting off the black soldiers.

"Heh… as expected, these guys are putting up a good fight." Captain Flash whispered from the shadows. "ALRIGHT! ALL OF THOSE BELOW THE RANK OF CORPORAL FALL BACK!!!" The captain shouted. A number of the survivors tried to run away, but they were just killed as they did so, but in replacement of them, more units that had expert classes such as paladins and elemantists began charging forward.

"This may present a slight challenge." Heidi said. "Double Shot!" Heidi began firing two arrows at once, usually killing her targets in one shot, but that wasn't always the case.

"Alright guys, we were prepared for this, checkpoints one and two fall back to the previous checkpoint as per the strategy." Hunter said in to the radios. Everyone nodded and did so, the ones at the checkpoints leaped through the trees, however two archers that were with Heidi and Violet were uncoordinated enough to fall to the ground.

"AH!" They screamed.

"Damn it." Harris cringed. Just as they were about to be skewered. Harris and Heidi leaped in the way and killed the attackers in one massive slice before they got killed.

"Let's go." Heidi said picking one archer off the ground and leaping back in to the trees, and Harris following along narrowly avoiding arrows and bullets fired at the two of them.

"Thad, treat them, we have to rejoin the battle." Harris said as they caught up with Thad at checkpoint three.

"Right." Thad nodded. Harris leaped back in the fray while Heidi went to rejoin Violet and the one remaining archer.

"Swallowtail!" The fencer did an accurate spinning strike that wounded a bunch that were surrounding her, but thankfully some archers of clan Forest that were hidden in the trees to the side helped finish them off.

"Look out!" Monty cried. "Ice Shot!" Monty fired several icicles from his gun and impaled a large number before they could jump the clan forest thief. "Phew…" Monty then decided to resort to stop shots on the mages.

Clocked was at checkpoint three now and he cast haste on all of the gunners and caused them to pick up the pace in their shooting.

"Wild Swing!" Mendoza slashed several that had attempted to surround him, but one hunter and sniper managed to hit him once he stopped spinning. "Gah!"

"Nurse!" Harris stood back to back with Mendoza and cast a white aura around both of them that did some light healing. With those two watching each other's backs they were fighting off attackers with much more ease.

Meanwhile…

Captain Flash was sneaking around the woods. "Grrr… where is that clanmaster? I know he's the mastermind behind this." Finally he came to a small clearing where he narrowly dodged an arrow. "So, you were here."

"That's right." Hunter said coming in to full view.

"Tell me something. Were you expecting me?" Flash asked him drawing two katanas from his back.

"I just know that the leaders of this army love to look for strong competition. So in a way, yes I was." Hunter said getting his bow ready.

"And you think that it's okay to just leave your clan the way you did?"

"Oh trust me, there are some people much more reliable than I am helping this time." Hunter said.

"Hmph, enough small talk. I'm going to slice you in to pieces."

"Capture!" Hunter fired four arrows with the mana net attached. Flash dodged to the side only to see another one coming at him; this time Flash slashed right through the net.

"Throw!" Flash quickly held both katana in one hand and threw three shuriken at Hunter.

"Snap." Hunter ducked to the side and fired an arrow made of mana this time at Flash's legs. "Aim: Leg!"

"Whoa!" Flash back flipped up on to a tree and crouched on to the side of the tree while making hand signs. "Fire Jujutsu! Fire Veil!" Hunter held his hand over his mouth as he stood back up because he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the small burst of flame.

"_As long as I don't inhale the smoke… I'll be able to keep my senses." _Hunter thought as he ran out of the flames only to find Flash waiting for him with twin katanas _"Crap." _

"Die!"

Back to the rest of the clan…

"Ice Sword!" Mendoza created a sword from ice and sliced two in the stomach before it shattered. "This is getting exhausting." Mendoza panted. Heidi then leaped down from the trees and drew her katana.

"We have enough support up there." Heidi said as she landed and sliced on in the leg and left the black mage to bleed to death.

"Agreed." Harris said just a few arrows from support archers killed one guy about to jump him from behind. Harris quickly spun his way through three guys and once he passed all three of them they suddenly fell down dead. By now though the fencer and the thief were heavily wounded. "Curaga." Harris healed them to allow Thad to heal Mendoza.

"Bolt Shot!" Monty fired a few bullets in to the air that suddenly rained down lightning bolts.

"Flare!" Gilbert fried a defender that was about to jump the fencer.

"Last Breath!" Heidi stabbed two black soldiers at once with her Katana and one other with her wrist knife.

"Beso Toxico!" Violet fired a poisoned arrow in to the shoulder of a Mog Knight, who of course died later from the poison. Clocked then slowed down five guys at once with his slow spell.

"_Hunter, you better be alright you idiot." _Violet thought.

Back to the battle…

Hunter ducked backwards and with surprising flexibility got away with only two mild cuts on his chest and a slashed up hat. "Aw man, that was my favorite hat." Hunter said.

"How can you use such levity in battle?" Flash asked frustrated, however Hunter used this opportunity to fire another Aim: Leg attack. "Gah!" Flash barely avoided this by leaping back.

"Aim: Leg, Aim: Leg, Aim: Leg!" Hunter began using the same attack again and again and again keeping Hunter from standing his ground.

"Earth Jujutsu! Earth Veil!" After a brown puff of smoke a chunk of earth rose up in front of him and blocked the Aim: Legs attacks. "Metal Jujutsu! Metal Veil!" This time a bunch of metal rose up around Hunter. "I'll get you this time!" Flash ran out from cover and drew his katanas Hunter turned as though he were going to run, but some vines from underground were preventing him from moving.

"What the…"

"Not this time! I'm making sure you aren't moving." Flash said as he just finished a Wood Veil technique. He picked up the swords he quickly dropped and ran at Hunter. "Die now!"

Meanwhile…

"Okay this is starting to get annoying." Mendoza said as he slashed another one.

"Rockseal!" Heidi turned one to stone just as a Templar thrust his lance forward to stab her, however she dodged and his lance got stuck in his petrified comrade.

"… Meteor!" Gilbert just finished the incantation and caused a large meteor to drop on that templar and a bunch of other soldiers nearby.

"Double Shot!" Violet fired down two arrows at a time and killed off a number of them.

"Fire Shot!" Monty fired a flaming bullet in to a small crowd and caused them to burst in to flame.

"Holy Blade!" Harris' knightsword glowed with a bright holy light and he slashed through a HUGE number of them. "Ugh, full-life." Harris revived the fencer that just got killed. "There are still too many of them." Harris said.

Back to the battle…

"What… is this?" Flash asked. He was leaping through mid-air to attack Hunter but he was apparently stuck in mid-air and could barely move at all.

"Look closely." Hunter said while smirking.

"Hm?" Flash looked closely and found several wires strung about him and he was all tangled up. "What? But when did you…"

"While you were distracted with my Aim: Leg attacks, you were more focused on low attacks and you didn't notice that every now and then I fired an arrow in to the trees with a wire attached to it." Hunter said. "That first capture move I tried on you, that showed me that a normal capture wouldn't work on you, so I had to set up a trap."

"You…"

"Don't bother finishing that." Hunter said. He fired an arrow straight in to Flash's heart and killed him. "Now then, I've got a clan to protect."

Meanwhile…

"Still… too many…" Mendoza breathed as about one hundred more came charging.

"We can handle this." Harris said.

"Okay guys, I'm here!" Hunter shouted as he leaped in, notching four arrows on to his bow carefully. "Here I go! Sonic Boom!" Hunter fired four arrows, each one sending a wave of sound as it flew. Once they struck a target, the area around the target exploded with sound.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Black soldiers around the targets screamed in agony as they fell dead from the shock.

"Capture!" Hunter fired a mana net in to the air to where it fell down on top of the black soldiers still alive. "So long." Hunter said giving them one wave of his hand. The members of clan forest then open fired with projectiles and killed off the immobilized black soldiers.

"Whew… we did it…" Heidi sighed in relief.

"And kept everyone alive as well." Violet said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Hunter asked.

"As I expected, he will be a great ally." Harris said quietly. Gilbert was simply looking at Harris with a fairly puzzled look on his face.

"_Harris' mana…I've hardly noticed it before now but…how strange…" _Gilbert thought to himself.

A little while later…

"So now what? We've beaten some Black army goons, and we gained an ally. Where to?" Mendoza asked.

"Well… neither of the other clans I plan on meeting are that close by, but the closest one would be Clan Laura." Harris said.

"And where are they?" Monty asked.

"Nargai Cave." Harris said.

"What? But that's across the Eluut Sands." Monty whined.

"A tough it out." Mendoza said.

"Gilbert already has the safest route planned." Harris explained.

"Right, we're going to head a little ways east and rent a boat and go through Bervenia canal.

"But that's…" Mendoza started to say.

"That's within the capital's area, we could run the risk of getting spotted." Heidi said.

"Don't worry, the canal is covered in perpetual fog, and the boat driver is expert at moving silently through waters." Harris assured everyone. "We'll stop a short ways away from the Eluut sands and then we'll have to travel the desert." Harris told everyone. "Got it?"

"Right." Everyone said.

"Hey you guys are leaving?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, we have to keep going." Heidi said.

"Well, I'd like to come along myself, I would like to meet the other clanmasters myself." Hunter said.

"Well that would be a great boon to us." Gilbert said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Violet shouted.

"Oh give me a break. Why not?" Hunter asked annoyed.

"You're the clanmaster. Who knows how long you'll be gone. You can't just leave us here." Violet asserted.

"Sheesh, no fun at all." Hunter groaned.

"I guess, we should take our leave now." Harris said. And thus clan Falcon departed.

Later that night…

After about a half a day's walking, they finally reached a foggy dock with a fairly large boat and a Nu Mou standing there. "The ride is 1,000 gil per passenger." The nu mou whispered.

"What? That's expensive these days." Heidi whispered.

"Hey, I'm running a high risk here, so it's either 1,000 gil or no deal." The nu mou said.

"Hmmmm…" Harris thought for a minute.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I only have 3,000 total." Harris said.

"Ooooohhh…" Everyone groaned.

"Here's the remaining 3,000." Hunter said appearing out of nowhere.

"HUNTER!!!" Mendoza and Monty shouted.

"Shush! Don't be too loud around here." The Nu Mou whispered.

"I managed to talk Violet in to letting me go. I pointed out to her that I am the clanmaster after all." Hunter explained.

"Well, it'll be good to have you along." Harris said as they boarded the boat.

"Yep, only smooth sailing from here." Hunter said.

Back at the Clan Forest base…

Violet was holding a note in her hand with her eye twitching. The note read "Gone with Clan Falcon, take care of things while I'm out – Hunter"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Violet shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I'm sure some of you have noticed, I have changed the effects of some abilities in the story. But I just felt that the changes were somewhat necessary, well regardless, the next chapter is the next interlude and the chapter after that will be one of many misadventure chapters for comical relief. Leave a review letting me know what you think.


	8. Interlude Ni

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Second interlude with two new additions. And one character gone because that character died.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Ni

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members.

----------------------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust in each other.

------------------------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations.

----------------------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty

-----------------------------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red pompom on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now.

--------------------------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting

---------------------------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined.

----------------------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her pompom since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

------------------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps.

------------------------------------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his pompom is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that the readers have been entertained by this story so far. I hope you guys will continue to R and R.


	9. The Woods

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Okay then, here is the first of the misadventure chapters that I mentioned. In case any of you are curious, other characters will be coming in, each of the noteworthy ones with backgrounds that may or may not be put in depth in this story since I am considering a prequel to the story. But that will depend on whether you guys want it or not by the end of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Woods

Jessica was leading the way rather triumphantly for no apparent reason with Will and Jason having to swat away branches that Jessica pushed out of her way but kept snapping back and hitting the two behind her. "Come on guys, you're being too slow." Jessica said.

"Well maybe we'd, OUCH, if you would stop, DOH, smacking us with these, GAH, branches…" Will groaned getting more marks on his face by the step.

"I'll try… AUGH… harder… for you… AH!!!" Jason, was getting it much worse than Will.

"Come on, maybe we can find a masamune in these woods." Jessica urged.

"Wait a second…" Will said. The other two stopped. "If you've mastered ninja skill, then shouldn't you already have a masamune sword?" Will asked.

"Oh that's right!" Jessica said.

"Whew… now we can head back." Will sighed.

"But I lost that one a long time ago." Jessica said.

"DOH!" Will shouted in frustration.

"Oh…" Jason sighed. _"Oh well, if I find it maybe I can prove to Jessica my love for her." _Jason thought to himself. That's when Jessica grabbed both of them by the wrist.

"Come on, WHOA!"

"Gaaaaahhhh!!!" The three fell down a sudden drop that was right in front of them and they began tumbling down a steep incline.

THUD

They hit the dirt below them hard. "Well, that could have been wo…" Will suddenly stopped saying that as he looked in front of them. In front of them was a large pack of red panthers and coeurls sleeping with skulls and bones underneath their paws and in their mouths.

"…help…" Jason squeaked out.

"Shush…" Will hissed quietly. He put his fingers to his mouth, the two nodded and they tip-toed quietly through the gigantic pack of panthers until they were in to another pathway in the woods. "Whew…" Will sighed in relief.

"WE MADE IT!!!" Jessica shouted really loudly. The red panthers and coeurls then sprang to life and all growled at the group of three.

"Oh noooooooooooooooooo!" Jason moaned.

"You idiot!" Will shouted.

"Well nothing to do…" Jessica started.

"Yes?" They asked.

"BUT RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Jessica shouted.

"Works for me!" They both said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They shouted as they ran for it with the panthers and coeurls hot on their tails. The coeurls occasionally used blaster but would always miss and turn some hapless tree in to stone.

"Why meeeeeeeee?" Will shouted as they ran through the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misadventure number ichi complete! I know its short, but not much else to do with this chapter. Well, I'll just go ahead and get the next chapter up sometime today. Don't know when. R and R.


	10. Long Travels

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left Clan Falcon, the clan had met up with Clan Forest and after a brief meeting with Clan Forest's clanmaster, Hunter, they had to stave off an invasion from the Black Army in which Hunter displayed his prowess in strategy. Gilbert began to note something even more unusual about Harris but it is unknown what. Now the clan, with Hunter in tow against Violet's wishes, are on a boat going through the Bervenia canal and off to meet Clan Laura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long travels

The group had already been on the boat for a day. Today, Harris and Heidi were meditating side by side near the bow of the ship. Gilbert was in the sleeping cabin reading a book on mana and magic. Hunter was on the crow's nest trying to get his eyes used to the fog, while Monty and Mendoza…

"Oooooooooohhhhh…" They both moaned rather loudly while hanging their bodies over the port side.

"Honestly, have you two never been on a boat before?" Harris asked, a tad annoyed since the moaning was fairly hard to concentrate over.

"No…" They both moaned.

"Well neither have I, and you don't see me complaining." Heidi added in before she resumed her meditation.

"And you don't see me complaining either." Hunter yelled down to them. The nu mou in charge of the boat then climbed up the crow's nest and smacked Hunter behind the head.

"Don't yell around here you idiot!" The nu mou hissed.

"Ow… you didn't have to smack me." Hunter said.

"And what are you doing up here anyways? I don't need a lookout, I've been driving this boat for twenty years." The nu mou said.

"Fine fine…" Hunter said. He climbed down and stood right behind Monty and Mendoza. "Man, that guy acts like he's going to throw me off."

"Oh don't say throw…" Monty moaned.

"But I've got to hand it to the old codger…" Hunter said being completely oblivious to Monty and Mendoza's moaning. "… to have been rolling along this canal in these wavy waters for twenty bumpy years is worth praising." Hunter said.

"Ooooooohhhh…" Mendoza moaned.

"I think I'll go do target practice on the mast, yeah that'll be slightly tougher with this ship rocking and rolling." Hunter stated.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrg!" Both Monty and Mendoza could no longer hold it in and upchucked over the side of the ship.

The next day…

Monty and Mendoza were not any better than they were yesterday and were hanging over the starboard side of the ship. Harris was walking by them. "Clanmaster Harris…" Mendoza moaned.

"Hm?" Harris looked at the two.

"Couldn't you use white magic on us?" Monty asked.

"I don't think that there was a white magic spell that could cure seasickness in all of history." Harris answered them bluntly. "Have either of you seen Heidi?" Harris asked.

"Nooooooooooo…" They moaned.

"Very well then." Harris left them to their business. Well if that's what you'd like to call it.

"Aw come on, you're not going to make me nail up the mast over a few little holes are you?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I am." The nu mou stated.

"But it's just a few little holes." Hunter argued back.

"Quiet you twit!" The nu mou slapped him.

"Ouch!"

"Excuse me ship-master." Harris interrupted.

"What can I do for you?" The nu mou asked him.

"Have you seen Heidi?"

"Oh, the lovely girl? I let her up in to the crow's nest, if you need to see her go right up." The nu mou said.

"Thank you." Harris then climbed the mast.

"Hey how come you won't let me up there?" Hunter whined.

"Because you're annoying." The nu mou answered.

Harris climbed up to the crow's nest and found Heidi sitting on the edge with her legs hanging over the side. "Oh, Harris, did you need something?" Heidi asked.

"Not entirely. Just something I wanted to ask you." Harris said.

"Yes?"

"Will you be ready?" Harris asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready to face any challenge that comes our way."

"Of course I will Harris." Heidi assured him. "The Black Army won't stop me that easily."

"It's not the Black Army I'm entirely concerned with." Harris said.

"What do you mean?"

"There are going to be challenges that you won't be able to prepare for, so you'll just have to be ready. Things that will make you question yourself and others, but I don't want that to happen if at all possible. And there may be other enemies."

"Harris…" Heidi thought for a minute. "I don't think I could ever question you if that's what you're worrying about."

"… Very well then." Harris smiled and turned back toward the rope ladder. _"She's right, she won't have to question me, as long as I don't have to…" _Harris thought to himself.

"Stowaway!" Hunter yelled.

"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to shut up." The nu mou told Hunter as Hunter chased after another figure.

"Oh I'm going to faint." Mendoza passed out backwards and the figure Hunter was chasing tripped over Mendoza's helmet. Hunter then grabbed the figure and held him up.

"Darn it, I got caught." The moogle pouted.

"Well well well," Harris began walking over toward Hunter. "If it isn't Brently again." Harris said.

"Ha ha! In the moment I was chasing you, the irony of the situation has led me to capture you." Hunter said.

"But the irony is that the irony from earlier that led you to capture me did in fact not lead to me being captured but rather in me escaping." Brently said from the starboard side. Hunter looked at his hand and indeed it was only a doll replica. "ha ha! Whoa!" Brently then fell off the side of the ship.

"But in the event of the irony of the ironic situation of you escaping the initial irony of you tripping over Mendoza you failed to notice that you were going to fall of the ship and thus land in another ironic situation in which you are now caught in the current of the canal." Hunter proudly declared.

"Not so loud you idiot!" the nu mou then slapped Hunter again.

"Ow."

The next day…

The boat had finally docked somewhere close to Cadoan and the Eluut sands. The second the boat docked, Mendoza and Monty leaped out and kissed the ground over and over. "Alright then, in light of us running short on supplies, we have no choice but to get supplies in Cadoan, but we're leaving shortly afterward." Harris instructed.

"I thought you only had that 3,000?" Monty asked.

"I would be careless if I didn't put some money aside for supplies." Harris answered.

"Understood." Gilbert nodded. "Most of all we're going to need some water." Gilbert said.

"Right." Hunter agreed. Since Cadoan was within sight, it didn't take long at all to get to the town. Harris had covered his face in a white veil and Heidi was in light robes and was wearing a blindfold. "What are you two doing?" Hunter asked.

"Wanted posters will be up about us." Harris said. No sooner did he say that did the party spot some wanted posters of them with their respective bounties.

"Heeeeeeyyy… how come my bounty isn't up there?" Hunter asked insulted.

"Because they probably don't suspect you of coming this far from the forest." Gilbert answered.

"Oh well, we need to pick up some supplies, so let's get going." Heidi said. The group split up; Heidi went by herself, Harris and Hunter went together, while Gilbert went with Monty and Mendoza.

"Yes thank you for the water." Harris said to some water dealer, then he paid the lady, strapped the barrels of water on his back and turned to face Hunter. "Okay Hunter, let's… huh?" Harris saw Hunter staring at a human female and a viera doing a belly-dancing routine with his eyes wide open. "Oy… come on." Harris grabbed Hunter by the shirt collar and dragged him off.

"That much for water and food?" Mendoza asked a female nu mou vendor.

"Yes." She answered bluntly.

"But that's highway robbery." Monty moaned.

"Either take it or leave it." The vendor said.

"Excuse me ma'am." Gilbert walked up to her and looked at her.

"Oh! I remember you! I was able to save my store because of the money you lent me." The vendor said.

"Yes, please excuse my clan mates, they can be rather unscrupulous."

"Hey!" Monty and Mendoza said.

"If you're going to insult us, at least do it in words we can understand." Monty argued.

"Seriously!" Mendoza said.

"But either way ma'am, we have a long journey ahead of us and we could desperately use some supplies." Gilbert said to the vendor.

"Of course I'd be willing to help you dears out." The vendor said and she carted out a cart of food and water. "There you go."

"My most sincere thanks." Gilbert said taking a deep bow. "Mendoza, I can't pull this cart." Gilbert said.

"Aw man…" Mendoza moaned.

Heidi was carrying another pack on her shoulder that was full of food and was making her way toward the east to the gates to the Eluut sands.

"No please! I paid my taxes already!" A man shouted. Heidi turned and saw some black soldiers bullying a human male whose human wife was guarding their son and daughter behind him.

"The taxes have just gone up. So either pay now, or hand over your children." A Bangaa Dragoon threatened.

"But I don't have the money." The man said.

"Then take the children." The Dragoon ordered.

"No!"

"My my…" Came Heidi's voice from a rooftop behind the black soldiers.

"Huh?" The soldiers turned around.

"I see the soldiers are lower than dirt as usual." Heidi said.

"What! For insulting us the penalty is death!" The Dragoon shouted.

"Well hey, I guess you're not the lowest." Heidi said. "Yes… your king is even worse."

"She's definitely dead now." The Dragoon growled. "Char-ugh!" before he could finish that, Heidi had fired an arrow in to his chest.

"Lieutenant!" A moogle black mage shouted. Heidi then disappeared and in the next five seconds the remaining soldiers fell down dead.

"Hey… where did she go?" The man asked.

A short while later…

"Very well done Heidi." Harris complimented. The party was now traveling through the desert. Everything was being hauled on a cart being pulled by a chocobo that Harris had rented.

"Well, I was just doing our duty as you described it." Heidi said.

"Man it is hot!" Monty complained.

"I don't mind the heat." Mendoza said. Mendoza was by far having the lightest steps out of anybody in the group.

"Man… how can he enjoy this?" Hunter asked.

"It's because bangaas are reptiles, just a whole lot more intelligent." Gilbert said. That's when Mendoza got so carried away that he tripped over a rock and ate sand. "Uh… in most cases." Gilbert finished.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hunter laughed.

"Say how long until we reach Nargai cave?" Monty asked while trying to figure out the map. Hunter then took it from him.

"Holy cow! We have a long way to go!" Hunter said with a shocked look on his face.

"How long?" Monty asked paling.

"One week." Hunter groaned.

"ONE WEEK!!!" Monty shouted.

"HA HA HA HA! I'm just pulling your pompom." Hunter laughed. "Did you honestly believe me?"

"Well you said it with such a straight face." Monty said.

"We really should only have two more nights and one day, we'll be there by the day after the second night." Harris said.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know?" Hunter asked.

"I've traveled for a long time." Harris said.

"How long could you have possibly traveled clanmaster Harris? I mean as young as you are…" Mendoza began.

"Sheesh, I've told you guys time and time again that I'm older than I look." Harris sighed.

That night…

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" Mendoza cried while huddling close to the fire.

"Now you're freezing?" Monty asked.

"Hey I don't mind the heat but I can't stand the cold." Mendoza said.

"Reptile thing again?" Hunter whispered to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded.

"Reptile thing again." He repeated, only as an answer to Hunter's question.

"Alright, I'll be the night-watch tonight." Harris said.

"Again? Harris you really should rest more often." Heidi told him with concern in her voice.

"I got plenty of rest on the boat. No need to worry." Harris assured her.

"So… cold…" Mendoza moaned.

The next day…

The group was walking through the desert once again. But unfortunately it was rather windy and thus sand was blowing around.

"Ptttttttthhhhhbbb! This sand is getting in to my mouth!" Monty complained.

"You should have brought a veil or something." Harris told him.

"Look! Some rocks!" Hunter yelled. Indeed, there were two plateaus in the sand with a walkway between them.

"Well… it's not out of our way." Harris said. So the group steered toward the rocks. Thankfully, the sand wasn't blowing around in the rocks.

"Water?" Mendoza asked.

"Yes." Heidi assured everyone. Everyone took out their canteens and got some water out of the second barrel of water that was left. After taking a few sips, Harris stopped drinking and got a focused look in his eyes and he looked around.

"Get your weapons out!" Harris ordered.

"Huh?" Monty and Mendoza looked at him. Suddenly antilons and jawbreakers came out of the sand and more were crawling down from the rock walls. "Whoa!"

Heidi instantly began firing arrow after arrow at the antilons and continually pierced their heads.

"Grrrrreeeeeeeee!" They screeched and flailed their legs about before dying.

"Greased Bolt!" Mendoza made really fast slashes that slashed through the monsters before they could react.

"Blizzaga!" Gilbert caused icicles to pierce through jawbreakers and antilons as quickly as he could.

"Blindshot!" Monty fired bullets that blinded the monsters and set them up for easy strikes from the others.

"Sidewinder!" Hunter was firing arrows that pretty much destroyed the monsters as the arrows pierced through them. Naturally he was having the easiest time with this since he was best suited for combat against monsters.

Harris stood in one spot with his arms crossed and allowed the monsters to completely surround them. They were clambering toward him until Harris could feel that putrid breath coming from them. "Saint… Cross!" As expected, he cast the usual ring of hold energy around him that blew away all the monsters surrounding him without even moving.

"Is that all of them?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I think so." Heidi said.

"I doubt that they all left the nest, we'll be moving now." Harris said.

Later that night…

Everyone was asleep, except for Harris. As usual he volunteered to be the night watch. _"Hmmm…we really are making progress with this. We just have this clanmaster and the next one to convince to help us. But then…damn it…we wouldn't be able to beat the Black King anyways… unless we… no! I don't want to resort to that but… ugh at this rate I'm running out of options." _Harris thought to himself.

The next day…

"Are we there yet?" Monty moaned.

"No." Mendoza answered.

"How about now?" Monty asked again.

"No." Mendoza answered again.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"AUGH!" Mendoza finally got irritated and tackled Monty.

"Not fair!" Monty cried.

"Hey hey guys! No need to fight." Hunter said. But in reality he was thinking _"Sweet! This ought to be interesting." _

"We're here." Harris said. Monty and Mendoza stopped fighting abruptly with Monty biting Mendoza's arm and Mendoza pulling Monty's cheek.

"Hmmm… so this is Nargai cave." Gilbert said with interest.

"So Clan Laura is in there?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, they should be." Harris said. "Really this desert is ideal for this clan since the Black Army literally never bothers to come here." He added.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hunter asked with a smile. The group stepped in to the Nargai cave and walked on for a while. Finally the group was at a very level area of the cave. There were a few crystals of some sort sticking up from the cave floor and then some high rising ledges all around them.

"So… where is the clan supposed to be in here exactly?" Mendoza asked.

"Haven't a clue." Harris said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Monty asked him.

"The clan is of course going to be well hidden." Gilbert said.

"Well then where should we start looking?" Hunter asked. The group got in to a discussion about this. Harris and Heidi just listened without saying anything in to that conversation.

"Hmmmm… I do wonder where they are." Heidi said.

"That is rather curious isn't it?" Harris said. After standing there pondering for a while, Heidi's eyes opened up a little bit wider.

"Harris…" Heidi began.

"I know." Harris answered as he put a hand on his swords. "Everyone, stop arguing, we have company." Harris said calmly.

"Hm?" Everyone looked around. The ledges around them now had various silhouettes looking down at them. Everyone calmly got his or her weapons ready.

"Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to do." Heidi said as she got her bow ready.

"Indeed." Harris said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll just leave you guys here for now. Mua ha ha ha ha! Read and Review!


	11. Laura

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well I'm short on ideas for my survivor story at the moment (I haven't abandoned it) so I thought what the heck.

When we last left the group, after a boat journey that was more painful for others and a trip through the desert, Harris raises up more and more questions with himself and now the group is surrounded by an unknown party in Nargai cave. What lies in wait for them? And can they handle whatever it may be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura

Harris and party looked all around them at the silhouettes on the ledges above them. "So… how many are we counting here?" Monty asked. Mendoza whiffed the air for a moment.

"Ten." Mendoza said.

"Well then, are we going to fight?" Hunter asked.

"I just have one thing to say." Harris said.

"And that is?" Gilbert asked.

"Don't kill them." Harris said.

"Not sure what the purpose behind that is but okey-dokey." Hunter said. Instantly four silhouettes leaped down, they revealed themselves to be a viera fencer, two human soldiers, and a bangaa white monk. Heidi fired two arrows at the fencer and with superb accuracy, pinned the fencer to the cave wall. The White Monk tried to jump her from behind, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind him.

"Rock seal." She pressed her palm on his back and petrified him.

"Here I come!" Mendoza didn't wait to get attacked; he jumped up one ledge toward a silhouette that turned out to be a human fighter. The fighter wielded his blade with two hands and the two began an intense sword fight, sending sparks flying with every clash of their blades.

The two human soldiers rushed Harris from two sides. One swung low while the other swung high. Harris jumped slightly while tucking his head, the split second he landed he struck the wrists of the two soldiers with his hands and caused them to drop their weapons. Harris then slammed their heads on to the ground and knocked them out cold.

One more figure, a Moogle Mog Knight leaped down and charged at Gilbert. "Hmph… Become as one that leaps, that is green, and that who croaks." Gilbert chanted. "Toad!" Before the Mog Knight could strike him Gilbert had turned him in to a small frog.

"ribbit."

"Addle!" Hunter fired a glowing arrow made from mana at a Nu mou illusionist and the arrow went through him and came out through a point where the skull and spine connected. Despite no wound being on his body, the arrow had disoriented the nu mou and all his senses felt as though they were scrambled. "Ha ha! Capture!" Hunter fired a mana net at a time mage and pinned him to the cave wall. "This is too easy."

"I agree." Monty said as he used stopshot on a human black mage.

"But who is that last silhouette?" Gilbert asked. The final silhouette stepped forward. He was a bangaa templar. Like most templars he wore long, almost tattered yet regal robes with plates of armor on the body, head, tail, and forearms. However instead of the robes being blue they were yellow in color, the bangaa's skin was orange, and his eyes were green and had a sense of understanding and pride in them. He stood a full 6'1" in height.

"Haste!" The templar raised his hands over him and twelve roman numerals spun around him at high speeds before disappearing. The templar then dashed from his position, leaving only a blur behind him.

"He's fast!" Monty said, obviously startled.

"Grah!" Mendoza and the fighter locked blades; the fighter was beaten up quite badly despite still putting up a fight while Mendoza looked raring to go. "Rush!" Mendoza then shoved the fighter with incredible force and sent him skidding backwards in to a cave wall, leaving a large crack in it. "Ha, too easy." Mendoza said as the fighter fell to the ground. "Whoa!" Mendoza spun around and barely avoided a lance thrust at him from the templar.

"Hmmm… impressive reflexes." The templar said seriously.

"Blitz!" Mendoza took an accurate swing at the templar, however the templar blocked it with his shield.

"Bonecrusher!" The templar slammed Mendoza with the side of his lance with bone crushing force. In fact, that's exactly what happened.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mendoza screamed bloody murder as he collapsed.

"Fla…"

"Soul Sphere!" The templar cast a spell that caused a purple sphere of mana to surround Gilbert before Gilbert could finish his flare spell. Gilbert's mana had been completely drained.

"!!!" Gilbert could only pop open his eyes in shock. "He's powerful…" He uttered.

"That's stating the obvious." Monty said firing his gun at the templar.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jump!" The templar yelled and then leaped high in to the air above the party.

"He knows dragon tech as well?" Heidi asked surprised.

"Cover!" Harris teleported to Monty's location and drew one of his swords. As the templar came down with his lance pointed at them, Harris turned his sword so that the broadside of his sword blocked the lance. Although Harris didn't budge, the ground beneath him cracked under the power. The templar then performed a front flip and ended up behind Monty, just within reach of his lance.

"Hiyah!" The templar hit Monty with his lance.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Monty passed out.

"_That yell from earlier was cheer?" _Harris asked himself. The templar then ran around the party and then dashed toward Heidi.

"Not fast enough!" Heidi back flipped in to the air while drawing her bow and firing at the templar. Unfortunately the templar did manage to avoid the arrows.

"Allow me." Hunter said.

"Go ahead." Harris answered.

"Faster!" Hunter fired an arrow that was too fast for the templar to react to and thus the templar had to block it with his shield. "Aim: Legs!" While the templar couldn't see over his shield, Hunter fired a mana arrow at one of his legs and after striking it, disappeared.

"Curses… I can't move." The templar said.

"That's right." Hunter said getting ready to fire another arrow, however Harris put a hand out in front of Hunter. "Huh?"

"That's enough." Harris said with a smile. "So… did we live up to your expectations?" Harris asked the templar. "… Kyle the lance?" Harris finished.

"Yes, in fact you exceeded them." The templar that was apparently Kyle answered.

"That's Kyle the lance?" Hunter asked.

"What's he doing here?" Heidi asked.

"First thing's first." Harris said. Although it took a little time, and several cure-based spells and esuna spells from Harris, Harris brought everyone back to top condition. "So then… what are you doing here?" Harris asked.

"I… am the second in command of Clan Laura." Kyle said.

"So these guys are clan Laura?" Monty asked.

"Is every clan we're going to meet with going to test us like this?" Mendoza asked.

"Let's hope not." Gilbert sighed disinterestedly.

"Anyways, I now need you guys to follow me." Kyle instructed. Everyone did indeed follow Kyle. Once they were up on the ledge Kyle was originally standing on, Kyle kicked a boulder three times lightly, tapped a specific point on the wall twice, then stomped on a part of the floor in front of him five times, and then twist a stalagmite clockwise once and counterclockwise twice, a door opened up.

"That's a rather… elaborate lock." Gilbert noted.

"You really have a knack for pointing out the obvious today don't you?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"What are you saying by that?" Gilbert asked.

"Come on, come on." Kyle urged. The party then proceeded to follow Kyle down a flight of stone stairs. Once they reached the bottom of those stairs, Kyle turned and led them down another flight of stairs.

"Are we going to be walking down stairs the whole time? My legs are sore from all the walking we've done lately." Monty asked.

"Well we can't have too many flights of stairs." Mendoza reassured him.

"There are twenty flights of stairs total." Kyle said seriously.

"Augh…" Mendoza groaned.

"Is there any other way?" Monty whined.

"That's rude to ask like that." Heidi scolded.

"Well, I guess we can take the elevator. Although I wouldn't recommend it." Kyle said. Once they reached the bottom of that flight, Kyle kicked a section of wall a few times and an elevator made of stone opened up. Everyone filed in. "Here goes." Kyle pressed a button, the door closed and…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came Monty and Mendoza's screams as the elevator apparently fell. This was soon followed by a loud

CRASH

The elevator opened up, everyone with the exception of Monty and Mendoza was standing as they had when the elevator had closed. "Let's move on." Kyle said.

"Say why did your regular members and elites stay behind outside?" Gilbert asked.

"They're clearing away any evidence of our battle outside." Kyle answered. "Just in case any travelers come by and think they can be in the Black King's favor." As they walked down some hallways, or staggered in Monty and Mendoza's case, they final reached some stone double doors.

"Is this where the clanmaster is?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, but before we enter, I must warn you that clanmaster Laura can be quite… difficult if you haven't been around her." Kyle warned.

"We have business to discuss and I can't be daunted." Harris answered.

"Very well." Kyle opened the doorway. The room they entered was quite expansive. It was almost like a football field in both size and shape, only made entirely from stone. At the other end of the room, there was a set of stairs leading up to a stone throne that had someone sitting on it.

The figure was a viera; she was dressed like most red mages are with a pointed hat, short sleeved shirt and drapes over her lower body with black shorts underneath, however the clothing was purple in color. The long boots and shoes weren't any different however. Her rapier was sheathed on her left side, and her ears were pierced with gold rings. She had brown eyes, and had a very bored look on her face. She was probably 5'5" in height.

"Clanmaster Laura, I have brought guests." Kyle bowed.

"I suppose you tested them." Laura guessed completely bored. "How were the results?"

"They all managed to defeat our elites and normal members with ease. I was able to take care of three of them. The viera was fast enough to dodge me while I was under the influence of haste, the paladin was able to block my lance without any effort, and the hunter was the one who disabled me." Kyle said.

"Fine then…" She sighed.

"_I didn't think she'd be interested in the results." _Kyle thought.

"_Okay does this girl care about anything?" _Monty asked.

"_She's certainly… I am actually at a loss for how to describe her besides disinterested." _Heidi thought.

"So why are you here?" Laura asked them.

"Didn't you receive my letter?" Harris asked stepping forward somewhat.

"I do remember getting something from that mail service, but I don't ever read what little mail comes my way." Laura said.

"_Kyle was right, she will be tough to deal with." _Harris thought. Harris cleared his throat and continued. "I'm traveling Ivalice looking for powerful clans. Clans that the Black King considers a threat so that we may unite and have a chance at defeating the black army once and for all." Laura passed him a bored glance. "So… will you help us?"

"Hmmmm… no." She answered.

"What?" Was the reaction from everyone except for Harris and Kyle.

"But why?" Heidi asked.

"I hate the black army as well, but if I did help you, you'd all just slow me down." Laura said.

"What! Are you calling us weak?" Mendoza demanded.

"Quite frankly, yes I am." Laura answered.

"Oh that does it! Insulting me is one thing, but no one insults clanmaster Harris!" Mendoza began running toward Laura, however Harris reached out a hand and grabbed Mendoza by the tail, basically making Mendoza run in place.

"Alright that's enough." Harris said to him.

"Yeah we don't want to start trouble." Hunter said.

"That weakling has a point." Laura said while looking at Hunter.

"What did you just call me?" Hunter shouted. He started running toward her as well, but Heidi grabbed him by the shirt collar and was making him run in place as well.

"What did you just say?" Heidi asked Hunter with a sigh.

"We could really use your assistance. Your powers will be a vital asset to helping to bring down the black king." Harris urged.

"No means no, what is the point of adding my strength to yours when you'll just weigh me down trying to help you?" Laura asked.

"Oh that does it!" Monty yelled.

"I see that we are wasting our time here." Harris sighed. Before Monty or Mendoza could do anything else, Harris grabbed them both and literally dragged them toward the door. "We'll just prepare ourselves for the trip back and be on our way." Harris said. "Come on." Harris told the others.

"Very well." Gilbert sighed and came along. Hunter and Heidi were reluctant at first, but they nonetheless followed Harris through the door.

"_I warned them… but still… even I'm finding it hard to believe that clanmaster Laura would turn them down so flatly." _Kyle thought. He took a deep bow to Laura and left the room.

Harris and group were in another room. "Man, who does that girl think she is?" Monty asked in a very steamed up manner as he took a drink of water to try and cool down.

"Insulting clanmaster Harris and Heidi-sama like that? That girl has got some nerve." Mendoza fumed.

"I can't believe she called me weak… I was the one that beat that Kyle guy wasn't I?" Hunter moaned.

"Well this could be a problem." Harris said.

"We came here to get her help and she won't give it. There must be some way to convince her." Gilbert said.

"Maybe if we kept asking, maybe if we tried appealing to here sense of pity for the others that are suffering." Heidi suggested.

"You won't even scratch the surface of it." Kyle said, just walking in.

"Oh! Kyle." Heidi said, a little surprised.

"Huh? She doesn't have a sense of pity either? Man she is wicked." Monty said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Kyle raised his voice while pointing at Monty.

"urp…" Monty sunk under the table.

"So… did you come here just to tell us that?" Harris asked.

"No… I came to give you an explanation. That much is owed to you." Kyle said.

"An explanation?" Hunter asked.

"Clanmaster Laura wasn't always like this." Kyle began. "Let me start from the beginning."

Flashback…

**An eight-year old Kyle was wandering Cadoan by himself. He was an orphan, his clothes were dirty, and he was hungry, very hungry. Finally he collapsed and everything was starting to go black.**

"**Oh my! John! Come quick! A bangaa child just collapsed out here!" A female voice called.**

"**Hang on, I'm coming…" Everything then went dark as the voices faded.**

**A while later Kyle woke up, he was cleaned off and there was delicious smelling food at the side of the bed he was laying on. "Huh… where am I?" Kyle asked.**

"**You're in our home." Came a young voice. It was an eight year old Laura. Only she had a very happy expression on her face. "Mom made you this food. Why did you pass out? Where are your parents?" She asked.**

"… **I have none…" Kyle said.**

"**Oh…"**

**Laura's parents took Kyle in and raised him as if he were their son, he and Laura grew up as if they were brother and sister. But then two years later…**

"**Kyle! Laura! Run!" Laura's father urged.**

"**What's going on?" Kyle asked.**

"**What's wrong dad?" Laura asked.**

"**The new king has sent his men to terrorize Cadoan. If they get to you they will take you away for good. So run now!" His dad urged. He didn't wait for a response, he took them to a hidden panel in the floor and ushered them in. "Take this tunnel, it will take you out of the city to a hidden spot, wait there until I come to get you." He instructed as he grabbed a sword.**

"**But dad…" Kyle said.**

"**Go." He ordered. They had no choice but to go. They waited at some kind of oasis, they waited for hours, but then Laura went back to town on her own after a while of waiting. They reached their house and found both John and his viera wife dead.**

"**Why…" Kyle asked was the tears leaked down his face.**

"**They… weren't strong enough…" Laura said with tears in her eyes. Finally a single teardrop fell from her face to the ground.**

Back to the present…

"After that, many more things happened, we went our separate ways and then met back in Cadoan by coincidence. However she wasn't the Laura I knew." Kyle said. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes except for Gilbert and Harris, but both of them showed signs of pity. "Apparently she had sought to grow stronger because she thought her parents weren't strong enough. Thus that became the only thing she cared about was her own strength." Kyle said. "Since then she has had the mindset that she is superior to whomever she sees and thus far, that has proven true, as she is far stronger than I am." Kyle said.

"That's… so sad…" Monty said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"That… oh man…" Mendoza said while choking up. "Oh Monty!"

"Oh Mendoza!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They both hugged each other with tears streaming out of their eyes rather comically.

"I hope I never have to see that again…" Hunter sighed as he wiped away a few tears.

"Now I hope that you understand." Kyle said.

"Hmmmm…" Harris was now deep in thought. "Heidi, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" Harris asked.

"Of course." Heidi said wiping away a few tears.

Several minutes later…

Harris walked back in to the stadium/throne room, this time however, the elites and regular members from outside were sprawled throughout the room doing various exercises while Laura meditated on her throne. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Harris. "Are you here to ask me to help you again?" She asked.

"No actually, I come with a challenge." Harris said. Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing immediately and stared at Harris wide-eyed.

"A challenge? You're challenging me to a duel?" Laura asked.

"Actually…" Harris began.

"I'm the one that will be your opponent." Heidi said as she entered the room.

"You? Hmph… that's even less interesting than that paladin." Laura said. She looked at the two for a moment. Gave a not so friendly smile and then said, "Very well then."

A few minutes later…

Heidi and Laura were standing on opposite sides of the expansive battlefield. Everything and everyone was cleared out. Harris and group, and the rest of Clan Laura stood by the side of the arena. Harris and Kyle near the center while Harris' elites and Hunter were sitting right beneath them.

"Well then… shall we begin?" Laura asked, drawing her rapier, taking a straddle stance and pointing her rapier at Heidi.

"I'm ready." Heidi said drawing her Katana and holding it in front of her. The air seemed to grow tense as they stared at each other. Finally, they both dashed toward each other. "Hiiiiiyaaaaaaahhh!"

"Hiiiiiiyaaaaaahhh!" The two of them met somewhere near the middle and began sword fighting with each other. Heidi was taking rhythmic slashes while Laura was using perfect fencing form with blocks and thrusts. The two kept clashing blades and dodging attacks at high speeds for what felt like a long time despite the high speeds the two were moving at.

"Man, for a red mage she's keeping up with Heidi-sama quite well." Mendoza said.

"Even though close-range combat isn't her specialty, she exceeds me in close combat by a small margin." Kyle commented. _"But clanmaster Laura hasn't even begun to fight yet." _He thought.

"Double-slash!" Heidi used a close-range version of double-shot and took two quick slashes at Laura, however she ducked under the first one and spun backwards to avoid the second one, she then stepped forward and thrust her rapier forward and managed to catch Heidi at the waist.

"Heh." Laura scoffed.

"Augh." Heidi leaped back a few feet from the second slash.

"Although I don't use lunge techniques, I'm still more than proficient at fencing." Laura said standing straight up and holding her rapier vertically in front of her face.

"This will be interesting then." Heidi said. She dashed at Laura and disappeared using conceal. Laura stood in wait for a moment, then spun around and deflected Heidi's wrist knife and continued with a roundhouse kick to Heidi's abdomen.

"Gah!" Heidi slid backwards a bit.

"Thunder!" Laura cast a thunder spell that caused several lightning bolts to drop toward Heidi.

"Grrr…" Heidi recovered her footing and leaped back to avoid the bolts. She put away her katana and pulled out her bow. "Double Shot!" Heidi fired two arrows at Laura. Laura sidestepped the arrows and turned to face Heidi again.

"Doublecast! Blizzard!" Laura attempted to hit Heidi with icicles from below, but Heidi back flipped away from that. "Fire!" Laura then caused a small fireball to fly at Heidi. But Heidi drew her Katana and swung it in a fashion in which the fireball disappeared. _"She's a tad better than I thought she'd be… but still not good enough." _Laura thought.

"Double Shot!" Heidi fired more arrows at Laura, but she deflected them with her rapier.

"Doublecast! Thunder!" Laura caused small bolts to fall toward Heidi's location, but Heidi leaped away.

"Doubleshot!"

"Blizzara! Gah!" Laura was hit by two arrows, but not before she cast a spell that caused slightly larger icicles to rise from where Heidi landed and strike her.

"Ah!" Heidi screamed.

"Fira! Thundara!" Laura then cast two more powerful spells. Heidi dodged to the side to avoid the medium sized fireball, but she still received a slight burn in the side, but she managed to completely avoid the medium sized lightning bolts. As she dodged to the side she fired another arrow.

"Beso Toxico!" Heidi fired a poisoned arrow that struck Laura in the shoulder.

"Heh, nice try but my ribbon prevents poisoning." Laura sneered.

"Augh… if she keeps Heidi on her toes like that Heidi won't be able to win." Hunter groaned.

"Don't worry." Harris said.

"_I would worry, despite using stronger spells, clanmaster Laura still isn't taking her seriously." _Kyle thought to himself.

"Cura. Blizzara!" Laura first healed herself and then caused icicles to erupt toward Heidi at an angle to keep Heidi at a distance, Heidi wasn't able to completely avoid damage and received numerous scratches as she shielded her face.

"Alright… here I come!" Heidi disappeared completely this time. Harris noted that some dust was being kicked up very very slightly in a circular pattern around Laura, no one else seemed to notice. However Laura noticed that and aimed a spell behind her.

"Fira!" A medium sized fireball crashed behind her and hit nothing. "What? Ah!" Laura quickly brought up her rapier and quickly blocked a slash from Heidi. Heidi then spun around to deliver another slash but she promptly disappeared again. "Now what is she…"

"Double-slash!" Heidi appeared behind Laura and delivered a quick slash across her back. Laura groaned and spun around to attack Heidi, but Heidi disappeared again and just as quickly reappeared at Laura's side and delivered a slash to her side.

"Gah!" Laura managed to strike Heidi in the shoulder before the two leaped back again.

"Thunder!" Small lightning bolts were about to land where Heidi was landing. Heidi however stuck her sword in the ground and swung around and landed in a different spot before disappearing again. _"All right, where's she coming from?" _

"Doubleshot!" Heidi fired two arrows from above that caught Laura off guard and all she could do was shield her face. Heidi disappeared in mid-air before she even landed.

"Whoa! She's putting up a fight." A normal member stated.

"Unbelievable…"

"Alright! Sock it to her Heidi!" Hunter cheered.

"That's the way to do it!" Monty cheered.

"Way to go Heidi-sama!" Mendoza cheered. Harris, Gilbert, and Kyle remained silent, although Harris and Gilbert were smiling.

"_This is a surprise… this Heidi girl is beating clanmaster Laura in close combat but…clanmaster Laura still won't take her seriously." _Kyle thought.

"Hiyah!" This time Laura intercepted a slash from behind and the two resumed a furious sword fight with each other, both of them striking at each other harder than before with the sound of metal clashing with metal ringing through the air. Laura dodged an attack and began thrusting at Heidi rapidly, creating the illusion of multiple rapiers thrusting at Heidi, but Heidi simply jumped back and dashed around her a few times before charging at Laura to take a slice.

CLANG

The two dashed past each other. Despite their swords having met, the two had both succeeded in hitting slashing each other in the side. Heidi's mask and hat had fallen off in the fight and the look of determination was more evident than ever in her face. "Well done…" Laura said smiling.

"?" Heidi looked at her curiously. Laura turned around and faced Heidi.

"I will now show you how I earned my alias, the queen of espers." Laura stated.

"What's an esper?" Monty asked.

"Espers are… spirits." Gilbert said.

"Spirits?" Mendoza asked.

"The espers live in a world parallel but separate from ours. These spirits posses tremendous magical power, and can be called from the other world through a special form of magic." Gilbert explained.

"What kind of magic?" Both Monty and Mendoza asked.

"Summoning magic." Harris said. "A form of magic that only viera can perform due to a special connection they have to this spirit world. They can call a spirit to aid them in battle." Harris said, as his tone grew grimmer.

"?" The two were fairly confused.

"Spirits are supposedly infinitely more powerful in magic arts than anyone in this world, but they only use as much of their power as they feel the summoner deserves." Gilbert said.

"And the espers acknowledge clanmaster Laura highly." Kyle added in. "Now clanmaster Laura will start to take this battle seriously."

"_Heidi…" _Harris thought to himself with concern in his face.

"I call upon thee! Ramuh!" Laura pressed her hand to the ground, a magical circle that glowed yellow in color appeared on the ground. A bright flash of light then rose up from the circle.

"Ah…" Heidi gasped in awe. The room seemed to grow darker, the air began to cackle with energy. From the light came a floating entity. It resembled an ancient old man with a long white beard dressed in yellow and brown robes holding an oaken staff. His eyes were glowing red and lightning was cackling all around him and making the room shake under his magical power.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Laura laughed. "Face the judgement of Ramuh!" Laura cried as the lightning around Ramuh grew more intense and Heidi stood in place staring at this sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's right! I'm going to leave it here. Read and Review. And yes I have added a few spells to the red mages arsenal. Just Thundara, Blizzara, Fira, and Cura.


	12. Strength and Weakness

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris and co. had met with Kyle and Laura of Clan Laura, however Laura quite flatly refused to provide aid. However after Kyle revealed his and Laura's tragic past to the group, Harris came up with an idea. Heidi and Laura were engaged in a duel with each other, at first it seemed as though the favor tilted in Heidi's favor, but Laura then revealed her ability to use summon magic and now things are looking grim for Heidi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strength and Weakness

Ramuh loomed over the battlefield. "Clanmaster Laura's resorting to summoning!" One of the elites shouted.

"This is bad!" One of the normal members said.

"Judgment Bolt!" Laura shouted. Ramuh raised his staff and gigantic lightning bolts fell from above.

"_I can't get hit by that." _Heidi thought. Heidi quickly dashed around the room as lightning crashed all over the room. Heidi could not stand still or move in one direction for even a second if she was going to have any hope of avoiding this powerful lightning attack.

"Ah!" Monty, and Mendoza ducked as lightning bolts crashed around them while all the other guys just stood there as the bolts harmlessly missed them.

"I thought Ramuh couldn't cause such a wide area lightning storm." Gilbert said curiously.

"I've heard rumors that summoners can use their mana to give an esper different instructions." Harris said. "But that requires top-notch mana control since if it's too weak the esper won't listen and if it's too strong the esper will feel as though you're trying to overpower it and won't listen."

"She truly is a powerful summoner then." Gilbert concluded.

"Help us!" Both Monty and Mendoza shouted while the lightning crashed.

"_Alright… here goes." _Heidi finally used conceal as the attack proceeded.

"_Where could she hide where the attack wouldn't hit her?" _Laura thought. Then realization struck her. _"Of course!" _Laura spun around in time to block a slash from Heidi.

"I…won't…" Heidi started to say as they locked blades. "I… won't… lose that easily!" Heidi said. Heidi shoved Laura as Ramuh disappeared then charged Laura slashing her katana rapidly. Laura had to move faster than ever to try and block these rapid slashes, but even so she couldn't avoid every slash. Laura leaped back.

"Double cast! Cura!" Laura healed herself. "I call upon thee! Shiva!" Laura created a magic circle that was glowing a light blue in color. The room darkened once again, this time a large female knight in a diamond coat and helmet with an ice sword and shield loomed over the battlefield. "Spread!"

"What's she doing now?" Hunter asked. Shiva embedded her sword in to the ground and ice spread over the whole battlefield, causing the ice to trap Heidi at her ankles.

"Gah!" Heidi yelled.

"I have you now." Laura said. "I call upon thee! Ifrit!" Laura this time cast a red magic circle and from it what looked like a red Minotaur with flames bursting from its body appeared. "Fira!" Laura then cast a fireball on Ifrit and the flames on it only intensified.

"_Damn it! I haven't seen such resourcefulness with summon magic since…" _Harris thought to himself as he cringed. _"Heidi…" _Harris thought.

"Now cast your most powerful fireball!" Laura commanded. Ifrit began spinning his hands around in front of him as if he were holding some sphere, and slowly a fireball began to appear and grow larger, and larger, and larger until it was nearly as big as Ifrit was.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Monty shouted.

"YOU'LL FRY HER ALIVE WITH THAT!!!" Mendoza shouted.

"Clanmaster Laura… are you truly willing to go this far?" Kyle asked under his breath, barely even audible.

"This is my strength!" Laura shouted. Ifrit hurled the fireball. It blazed a path in the ground as it flew for Heidi, melting all the ice in the room since it also practically spiked the room temperature. The people watching could barely stand the heat in the room.

"_I… won't let you down Harris…" _Heidi thought. Heidi drew her Katana, gripped it tightly with both hands and took a low stance with her sword behind her despite being trapped where she stood. The fireball was getting closer and closer, and finally Heidi did an upward vertical slash that split the fireball in half in one mighty swing.

"AH!" Everyone besides Harris gasped. The fireball still left a few singe marks on Heidi, but she avoided the worst of it. Now the ice was melted, and Heidi could move freely again.

"Double shot!" Heidi fired two arrows that Laura barely avoided. "Double Shot!" Heidi once again fired two arrows that hit Laura this time.

"Gah!" Laura fell backwards. _"No… I am not weak…I won't lose to her!" _Laura pressed both hands against the ground and this time made two magic circles under the thin layer of water in the room. One circle was brown in color, the other was yellow. "I call upon thee! Titan!" This time a real giant came from the brown magic circle. The giant had light brown skin, was completely ripped, and was wearing only a loincloth. "Strike!"

"Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Titan slammed a fist in to the ground that caused stalagmites to rise from the ground.

"Ah!" Heidi managed to avoid the stalagmites, however as she dodged one she jumped straight backward and slammed in to one hard, effectively stunning her for a second, which is all Laura needed.

"Ramuh! Now!" Laura was standing on the tip of one of the stalagmites as Ramuh appeared. Ramuh then slammed his staff in to the water and electricity was conducted throughout the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Heidi screamed as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Heidi-sama!" Mendoza shouted.

"No!" Monty shouted. Heidi had collapsed in to the water. "Is she…" Monty started.

"_No…I…Harris…" _Heidi thought.

Flashback…

**It was about six months since Harris and Heidi met. This time Heidi and Harris were in the Deila Dunes while Harris left for his monthly trip. Heidi did as she was told every month and stayed in the general region. "Hmmm… I wonder how long he'll be gone." Heidi thought. Harris then appeared at that time. "Oh Harris!" **

**Harris sighed hesitantly and then handed Heidi a red tulip. "Here." He said with a smile on his face.**

"**This flower… it's… a tulip." Heidi said. She slowly took the flower and smelled it.**

"**It's… your favorite flower isn't it?" Harris asked.**

"**Yes but how did you…" Heidi started to ask.**

"**I can bring you one every month if you like." Harris said.**

"**I would… like that."**

**It was about one year since Harris and Heidi met. They were somewhere in Giza Plains, Heidi was in her workout outfit having weights tied around her legs and arms, doing chin ups on a lone tree in the plains. "I… can't afford… to slow Harris down." Heidi said to herself as she did her one hundredth chin-up.**

"**Hm… hello Heidi." Harris said as he just appeared.**

"**Whoa!" Heidi was a tad startled and she lost her grip, but thankfully she managed to land on her feet. Heidi caught her breath for a moment, "You… really are good at sneaking up on me…" Heidi laughed a little bit. Harris said nothing to this but handed something wrapped up in leather along with a tulip to her with a serious look on his face. **

"**Here." He said.**

"**What is it?" Heidi asked as she slowly took it.**

"**Go ahead… open it." Harris said. He sighed as Heidi opened it. "Those used to belong to… a friend of mine."**

**Heidi gasped when she opened it. Inside were a Gastra Bow and a Masamune 100. "But this is… Harris this is incredible!" Heidi said as she looked at them. "But… are you sure you want to give them to me?"**

"**Yes… I believe that you'll make good use of them." Harris said with a smile.**

**It was now a few moments before the battle Heidi was currently engaged in. Harris was talking to her in the hallway. "I think I know one possible way to convince Laura to help us." Harris told her.**

"**How?" Heidi asked.**

"**She must realize that not everyone is weak. We must show her face to face in a battle." Harris said.**

"**Are you suggesting fighting her?"**

"**Yes, and there are only two among us that might be capable of that." Harris said.**

"**You mean… you or me?" Heidi asked.**

"**Yes." Harris responded. "I won't force you, I'll give you that choice and if you won't then I will fight her." Harris said.**

"… **I'll fight her." Heidi said after a little thought.**

"**Then, I'll believe in you." Harris said with a smile.**

End of flashback…

"_No… I won't let him down…" _Heidi thought. _"This is not a battle of strength or weakness…" _Heidi thought as she slowly stood back up much to Laura's surprise.

"What! How is that possible? You're still standing?" Laura asked her with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"_Harris… has trusted me to win, and I won't lose!" _Heidi said. Heidi then disappeared from where she stood.

"She used conceal again." Laura scoffed. Her eyes then opened. "What! No… it's not conceal!" Laura shouted as she noticed a brief image of Heidi landing on one of the stalagmites. "It's…"

"Her speed." Kyle said in awe.

"I won't lose!" Heidi shouted as she jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite at high speeds toward Laura. Heidi then kicked off of one stalagmite and used the momentum from the bounce to add much more force to her slash.

"Gah!" Laura barely blocked the attack, but the katana slid off of her rapier and still slashed her in the waist. "Titan!" Laura once again summoned Titan and this time he caused numerous stalagmites to erupt from the ground where Heidi was about to land.

"HEIDI-SAMA!!!" Monty and Mendoza shouted. Heidi barely stopped herself from getting skewered, however the stalagmites still left some nasty scratches on her. Heidi's hair was no longer in its ponytail and was now hanging down over her face as she gasped for breath.

"_What! How is she still standing? She should be well beyond her limit by now. That Angel Ring isn't even reacting." _Laura cringed. "I didn't want to use this… but you're proving to be too stubborn." Laura growled. She created two glowing white magic circles. "Double cast!"

"_Summoning the same creature twice…and those runes in the magic circle and the color. Oh no… Heidi…" _Harris thought. The magic circles joined together and formed a larger than normal magic circle. After the flash of light a different esper appeared. Its upper body resembled a large lion with a blue head and mane, blue arms, golden body and holy magic circulating around it and the golden ribbons flowing majestically.

"THAT THING IS HUMONGOUS!!!" Monty shouted.

"It's because she summoned it twice, she effectively doubled its power." Gilbert cringed.

"SHE'S SUMMONING THAT THING!!!" The clan Laura elites shouted.

"This is trouble." Hunter said.

"Clanmaster Laura, you're taking this too far!" Kyle shouted.

"Heidi look out!" Harris shouted.

"Now Madeen!" Laura commanded.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" Madeen charged holy magic in to its mouth and finally fired a powerful blast of holy energy in Heidi's direction.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Heidi groaned. The light was forcing her to shield her eyes as it drew closer toward her. Finally the whole room seemed to explode with holy magic. When the light died down, the arena was torn up almost completely and Heidi was nowhere to be seen.

"Did she…" Monty asked.

"It couldn't be…" Mendoza gasped.

"_Heidi…" _Harris thought. His left hand was clenching tightly in to a fist, his normally calm or mildly concerned face was slowly turning in to a look of anger as a single tear escaped from his eye. _"Damn… you…" _Harris thought. His fist tightened around his sword when his eyes opened up wide suddenly. _"Wait a minute…" _Harris calmed down a little bit.

"It seems as though I've won." Laura said as she healed herself completely.

"Doom Archer!"

"Hm?" Laura turned around to find a purple arrow made from mana came flying toward her. "What!" The arrow hit her dead on with deadly force. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Laura shouted as the pain from the arrow spread through her entire body. Laura then fell to the ground dead.

"Yeah! That was a kupo battle!" Monty cheered.

"Well done Heidi-sama!" Mendoza cheered.

"I don't believe it… clanmaster Laura lost?" One of the elites asked.

"Gah! We can't leave her like that!" One of the elites shouted.

"Well done Heidi." Harris said with a smile. Heidi blushed a little when she heard that. "Life." Harris used a life spell to revive Laura, however he didn't use his full power, he only wanted Laura to be out of danger of being dead so he still didn't heal her enough to where she could stand up. Kyle, Harris, and Heidi walked up and kneeled down next to her.

"Uh… what happened?" Laura groaned.

"You lost clanmaster Laura." Kyle said solemnly. "She used doom archer to return the damage you did to her."

"Hmph… you had that planned all along didn't you?" Laura asked Heidi with slight disgust in her voice.

"No, only ever since I learned of your summoning abilities, not the whole time." Heidi said.

"Doesn't matter I guess." Laura said bitterly. "I lost…" Laura couldn't hold the tears back and a few tears leaked from her eyes. "… I wasn't strong enough, I was weak."

Heidi shook her head. "No, if you were weak you wouldn't have nearly beaten me." Heidi said.

"Don't lie to me!" Laura shouted. "I wasn't able to win, so I was weak. I'm… not strong enough…" Laura started to say.

"You know, losing isn't weakness." Heidi said. "It only means that you have room to improve. I used to be nearly as confident in my own strength as you." Heidi said. "Until eight years ago when I met Harris."

"I'm not sure I follow." Laura said.

"Back then, Harris was far stronger than I was. And to this day he still is even though I have improved my own skills." Heidi continued.

"Stronger than…" Laura started to say.

"But that doesn't mean you're weak either. All that means is that no matter how strong you are, someone is always going to be stronger than you." Heidi said. "No one is the strongest."

"But… I…" Laura began again.

"Clanmaster Laura, I didn't understand until now. But you only caring about your strength and nothing else was just a cloak to hide underneath wasn't it?" Kyle asked. Laura looked at him. "The real reason you wanted to grow strong wasn't so that you could prove you were stronger than our parents, but rather so that you were strong enough to avenge their killers wasn't it?"

"Kyle…" Laura tried to stop him.

"You grew stronger pushing everything else away so that you could grow strong enough by yourself. But is that really the only way to go?" Kyle asked. Laura's tears were starting to leak through more and more as Kyle went on. "You always pushed away true companionship so that you wouldn't feel as if you were inferior, afraid that you weren't strong enough to avenge our parents."

"…" Harris and Heidi listened on silently.

"But that's not what companions are for. They aren't there to ridicule, but they are there to support you, there's only so much you can do on your own. And now they've come to give you that chance to help you." Kyle said.

"Oh Kyle…" Laura sobbed completely unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Curaga." Harris healed both Heidi and Laura completely. "Now then Laura, what we observed during battle wasn't weakness because Heidi did win. Rather that only made us want your help even more."

"…" Laura stared at Harris.

"I've traveled for a long time, and I have seen and left behind many a battle. And rarely have I seen power such as yours. You no longer need to wonder if you are strong enough, you are beyond ready." Harris assured her. "So please, let us help each other fight against what your parents died to fight so that you would have the chance to live for a hopeful future."

"… I…" Laura started to say.

Several minutes later…

Harris, Heidi, Hunter, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert were walking out of Nargai cave with more supplies than they entered with. "Well, should we move on?" Hunter asked.

"Ha ha, very funny, you aren't about to leave without us." Laura's voice came as she came out of the cave with supplies on her back and Kyle right behind her.

"Hey, just lightening up the mood." Hunter said while giving a wink.

"But are you sure it's okay for both of you to leave?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, the clan can surely handle itself as long as they don't look for trouble. After all, they aren't entirely weak." Laura said.

"Well, shall we go then clanmaster Laura?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, stop calling me clanmaster, we're like brother and sister after all." Laura told him.

"…" Kyle smiled. "Of course Laura." He answered._ "Hmmm… It seems like the old Laura that I knew is coming back." _Kyle thought while smiling to himself.

"Well, we're glad to have you along." Hunter said.

"I'm glad you are, a weakling like you will need my help." Laura said with a smile while looking at Hunter.

"Wait a second! What was that?" Hunter asked.

"_Uh… somewhat." _Kyle corrected to himself.

"Oh this is going to be good." Monty said.

"Heh heh heh…" Mendoza chuckled.

"You heard me." Laura told Hunter as the group started moving along.

"What are you calling me weak for? I beat Kyle didn't I?" Hunter asked.

"From my knowledge you only immobilized him, that battle still could have gone any way." Laura said back.

"Hey! I'm a clanmaster like you and Harris!" Hunter yelled back.

"Yes but we're clearly stronger than you are." Laura said in a rather ho-hum style.

"Heh, looks like this group has gotten more interesting." Harris said to Heidi giving a light smile.

"Yes it certainly has." Heidi said, clearly smiling as well under her mask.

"Well, we only have one more clan to join up with." Harris said. "Clan Phantom."

"Where are they supposed to be clanmaster Harris?" Mendoza asked.

"Uladon bog, it's a ways North from here." Harris answered.

"Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?" Monty asked with his voice shrinking.

"You don't believe in ghosts now do you?" Gilbert asked with a creepy tone of voice.

"Not funny kupo!" Monty shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha." Heidi chuckled. The group continued on, Laura and Hunter still arguing.

"Well, let's go." Harris said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was that everyone? Yes I've added Titan, just so you know don't be surprised if I do make additions to some skills, but all and all I'll still stay true to the class's abilities. I'll have the next interlude posted as well. So let me know what you think.


	13. Interlude San

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

The third interlude, more characters to add. Nothing much beyond that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude San

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

----------------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members.

----------------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust for each other.

-----------------------------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations.

-----------------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty

-------------------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now.

-----------------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting

----------------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined.

---------------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

---------------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

--------------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-----------------------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

-----------------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

-----------------------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The character roster just keeps growing and growing and it sure as heck isn't getting any smaller. There will be more to come, be sure to review everyone!


	14. Roda Volcano

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Grrrrr… still short on ideas for my survivor story. Oh well, we now join Jessica, Will, and Jason in another misadventure chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roda Volcano

"What the heck makes you think that a masamune sword is up here?" Will asked, clearly exasperated that Jessica would think this. The party of three was somewhere up Roda Volcano, the volcanic island south just off of the Ivalice mainland, with lava running down the sides of the volcano in rivers.

"I don't know." Jessica said.

"Doh!" Will slapped himself in the face. "Why me?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good she has a good reason." Jason said. _"I'll follow her anywhere" _Jason thought.

"You know you're always kissing up to her." Will said to Jason.

"Uh… no I'm not." Jason said quickly.

"You're not praising me then?" Jessica asked.

"No it's not that!" Jason shouted.

"So you are kissing up to her!" Will accused.

"Uh… wait no… it's… uuuuuhhh…" Jason then passed out.

"Say, what's wrong with you?" Jessica asked. She waited and got no response. "Oh well, Will carry him." Jessica ordered.

"What! Why would I do that?" Will asked.

"Because I don't have the same physical stamina." Jessica said moving along.

"Ugh…" Will groaned and picked up Jason and slung him over his shoulder. After a while of walking they came across a large boulder. "Well, looks like we can't go on, let's go home now." Will said.

"No way! Will, use earth render to split that thing apart." Jessica ordered.

"What! But a tremor could cause an eruption." Will said.

"Come on, the volcano's supposed to be dormant, so what could possibly go wrong?" Jessica asked. "So please?"

"No." Will asserted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!!!"

"Okay…" Will squeaked out. He closed his eyes tightly, "Earth render." He slammed his foot in to the ground and caused a tremor to move in front of him in a straight line. The tremor split the gigantic boulder in half and cleared the way.

"Alright let's…" Jessica started to say when the whole volcano started to shake violently. "Huh?"

"Gah! It's going to erupt!" Will shouted.

"Huh? But five years ago I heard it was still dormant…" Jessica whined.

"THAT REPORT WAS FROM FIVE YEARS AGO? YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!" Will shouted. That's when lava began to rush down the sides of the volcano. "HOLY (censored in order to keep this a "T" rated story.)!!!"

"Let's run!" Jessica shouted. The two of them began running like mad down the volcano trying to outrun the lava. The two of them then jumped in to the ocean and began swimming for their lives as the lava spilled in to the sea and slowly expanded the island a few inches while most of the newly formed rocks spilled sunk in to the ocean.

"I hate you…" Will moaned. That's when Jason woke up.

"Whoa… what'd I miss?" Jason asked.

"Oh well, I guess we won't find the sword here. Let's go!" Jessica shouted as she started to swim North.

"Wait a minute! The shore closest to us is West!" Will shouted.

"Why would we want to go back?" Jessica asked.

"Jason…" Will started.

"Yes?"

"Would it be asking too much for you to shoot me?" Will asked.

"Why would I do that?" Jason asked.

"Oooooooohhhhh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed that brief pause. Next chapter will be a chapter continuing with the main story.


	15. Tiring Journey

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left the main party; Laura attempted to turn the tide of the battle in her favor, at first she seemed to have won, but Heidi pushed herself to the limit not willing to let Harris down. Heidi managed to pull off a victory by feigning her own defeat and after some words of encouragement from Harris, Heidi and Kyle, Laura decided to lend her assistance. Now the group heads off to Uladon Bog to meet with clan Phantom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiring journey

"So how long will it take to get to Uladon Bog?" Monty asked.

"Well, we'll need one day to get out of this desert." Harris begun.

"And we still need to cross Aisenfield, which adds another day to our travels." Hunter finished while looking at the map.

"Ugh… couldn't it be a little longer?" Mendoza asked.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"Uh well uh…" Mendoza and Monty both began to stammer.

"It wouldn't happen to be because of ghosts would it?" Came an eerie voice from behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha. You two can't really believe in ghosts can you?" Heidi asked as she made herself visible in front of the two.

"Ugh… don't scare Mendoza like that again." Monty gasped.

"Hey! You were more afraid than I was!" Mendoza argued.

"Oh my… what the hell is that?" Hunter asked with an absolutely terrified look on his face.

"WHAT IS IT?!?" Monty and Mendoza screamed as they turned to where Hunter was looking.

"Oh man you guys are gullible." Hunter laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" They both yelled.

"What an interesting group." Laura said.

"Indeed it is Laura." Kyle said in response.

"…" Harris was practically oblivious to all of this. He was lost in his thoughts. _"Each step I'm taking now is just bringing me closer and closer to something I never wanted to deal with ever again. But…god why did I even start this journey?" _Harris asked himself.

"Harris?" Heidi took notice of Harris ignoring everything behind him. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Hm?" Harris looked at Heidi. Then sighed while giving a smile. "No, it's nothing." He assured her.

"… If you say so." Heidi said, although clearly still concerned about Harris.

"_Right… I promised her that one day the suffering the Black King caused would one day end." _Harris told himself. _"Although I didn't even think that it would lead me to… no, maybe there is a chance to avoid it." _Harris continued to think.

"What did you just call me!" Hunter yelled.

"You heard me." Laura responded.

"Aw man…"

That night…

"This is pretty good considering that this is traveling food." Laura commented. Everyone was around a fire and drinking some kind of stew.

"I try pretty hard." Heidi answered.

"Heidi was always the best one at cooking in our clan." Gilbert said.

"What? I can't cook?" Harris asked, almost joking.

"Wasn't the last time he cooked that time he completely burnt the chocobo meat?" Monty asked.

"Clanmaster Harris, with all due respect how did you live when you traveled on your own?" Mendoza asked.

"Uh well uh… I have my ways." Harris commented.

"Oh well, it's not like you had to suffer through it for long, I mean you couldn't have traveled by yourself for too long." Kyle pointed out.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell these guys, I'm older than I look." Harris stressed.

"You certainly talk like it." Heidi added.

"Hey." Harris retorted. Everyone, including Harris got a good laugh out of that.

"Well, it's getting late." Hunter said.

"Very well, I'll be taking watch then." Harris said as he stood up.

"Not tonight Harris." Heidi asserted.

"Hm? Why not?" Harris asked.

"You've taken the watch every single night since we started this journey." Heidi said.

"I told you that I got some sleep on the boat." Harris said.

"I'm still not letting you go three nights in a row without sleep." Heidi said.

"Alright, fine fine. You win." Harris said giving a defeated smile. He turned around to unroll his sleeping bag, his smile quickly disappeared and turned to a sad look in his face.

A little while later, almost everyone was asleep. The only ones awake were Laura and Heidi. "You know, you're quite lucky to have someone like Harris." Laura said.

"Hm?" Heidi looked at her curiously.

"I can tell that you two can trust each other with anything. How did you two end up meeting, it's almost like you grew up together." Laura said.

"No that's not the case." Heidi answered.

"Well come on, tell me a little more. You told me that Harris has had a lot of influence on you." Laura pointed out.

"Oh very well then." Heidi said. "We met eight years ago. I was a mercenary for hire and Harris was a wandering swordsman. I ran in to him on a job." Heidi's eyes kind of watered up a bit. "A little while after I met him, I began to question what I was doing for a living." Heidi said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"During my time as a mercenary, I was hired mostly for assassinations. After I met him I started questioning just who my victims were. I began to wonder just how many good people I had killed believing what I was doing was the right thing since it would help me protect someone important to me back then."

"That sounds…" Laura started.

"I soon started to doubt myself completely. I began to realize that what I thought was a few sacrifices to do the right thing was just completely wrong. I felt like that I had been telling myself a great lie all my life." Heidi said as she started to tear up. "But, I found Harris again, he offered to help me. And after he helped me out, he offered for me to travel with him. He has taught me a lot since then."

"That's so… romantic really." Laura said.

"Uh well… it wasn't anything like that." Heidi said, you could tell that she was probably blushing underneath her mask. "He taught me how to refine my swordsmanship, he taught me to be more effective with my archery, he taught me a lot of morals as well." Heidi said.

"Hm… you must know a lot about him. Did he ever tell you what his parents were like, they must have been great parents." Laura said.

"Well…" Now that she thought about it. Harris had never once mentioned any family or any past relations that he had. He may have mentioned a friend once or twice when he was referencing something but never who that friend might have been.

"Oh! How stupid of me! It's none of my business to pry. I should just get to bed." Laura said. "By the way… you could have gone a lot harder on me in that fight than you did. Couldn't you?" Laura asked. Heidi just gave looked at her; Laura smiled and then pulled out her own sleeping bag and crawled in.

"She's been a lot more friendly since I defeated her." Heidi said. She surveyed the sleeping bags, and then noticed the one Harris was in. "Wait a minute…" Heidi walked over and pulled the sleeping bag off. Most of Harris' equipment and outer clothing was in a wad beneath it. "Where did he go?" Heidi looked around and noticed a small area of boulders and such a little ways away from the camp.

Heidi walked over to this area and peeked around a boulder and opened her eyes wide open in surprise.

"245… 246… 247…" Heidi saw Harris in his work-out shorts with weights strapped around his arms and legs doing handstand push-ups while balancing a boulder on his feet.

"_Why is he doing this at this time of night?" _Heidi thought to herself. She thought about going over there and trying to convince him to get some sleep but she decided against it and kept watching.

"…_I need to think of another way. Oh, but I'm only fooling myself there really isn't another alternative is there?" _Harris thought to himself. He let the boulder crush the ground behind him, he sprung off of his hands and landed on top of the boulder he just dropped.

"_Something must be bothering him." _Heidi thought. Harris had now put his hands up while taking a certain stance. Harris began doing punches and kicks in rhythmic succession while keeping the weights strapped on to him.

"Hiyah! Hiyah! Yah! Ha!" Harris yelled with each punch and kick. The sweat was finally starting to drop from his face as he continued to do this routine for countless minutes, finally finishing by punching the boulder he was previously balancing and causing about half of it to crumble. "Ha… ha…" Harris stopped to catch his breath for a moment. "So… how long have you been standing there?" Harris asked as Heidi walked out from behind the rock she was hiding behind.

"For a long while." Heidi simply answered. "Harris, something is bothering you." Heidi said.

"…" Harris stayed silent.

"It has something to do with this journey doesn't it?" Heidi asked.

"…" Harris closed his eyes for a moment, and then let out a heavy sigh. "After that battle you had with Laura, at that moment that made it look as though you had been killed, for that one moment that even fooled me, I began to question myself." Harris began.

"Harris…" Heidi started.

"As someone who holds the title of being a leader has many responsibilities thrust on to their shoulders, and as this journey goes on we'll be facing things much worse than what we have so far." Harris said looking at the moon above them. "Will I be able to make the right decisions? Can I really be responsible for everyone's lives?" Harris asked.

"Harris, I believe that you can do it." Heidi said. "I know I can believe in you. Just like you believed in me." Heidi said. Harris paused for a moment and let that sink in. He then turned around and gave a comforting smile.

"Thank you Heidi."

"Your welcome." Heidi said softly. "Now promise me you'll get some sleep." Heidi said.

"All right." Harris sighed. As they walked back, Harris began to think to himself. _"Well Heidi, I'm glad that you do believe in me." _Harris thought with a smile. _"…but I wish that was all that was troubling me. Heidi, I'm so sorry, but there is something about me that you must never know." _Harris thought as his face turned to a frown.

The next day…

"We are finally out of that blasted desert!" Monty shouted happily.

"I was getting kind of used to it." Mendoza grumbled.

"Are you nuts kupo? I couldn't stand that place." Monty said back to him.

"Hey, that desert is practically our home." Kyle said.

"Sorry…" Monty said.

"Ah… sweet grass…" Hunter sighed happily as they entered Aisenfield.

"I take it that you don't get out of the forest much do you weakling?" Laura asked.

"Gah! Will you stop calling me that?" Hunter asked angrily.

"Only if you can prove that you are strong." Laura said rather simply.

"Ugh… How about I fight you." Hunter challenged.

"No way, with my mana I'd easily cast enough spells to beat you." Laura said.

"Augh, I'm getting tired of this. Just what the heck is mana?" Monty asked. Everyone stopped walking, turned around and stared at him in silence. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Of all the most common pieces of knowledge there is you don't know about mana?" Heidi asked.

"Uh well…"

"Very well, I'll explain." Harris said. The group started walking again. "Mana is an essential magical element inside everyone's body." Harris said.

"So it's a part of your body." Monty guessed.

"Well, it is, and it isn't" Gilbert said.

"Huh?"

"If you were to cut open a body you wouldn't be able to see mana flowing through someone's body." Laura continued. "Although you can't see it mana is present in everyone."

"Okay, so what's the big deal?" Monty asked.

"Mana is used by nearly everyone to perform certain actions." Heidi continued with the explanation. "Most prominently, magic users use mana to cast spells. Each time they use a spell they lose a certain amount of mana that depends on how the powerful the spell is and how well the user controls their mana." Heidi explained.

"Control?" Monty asked.

"Well you know my spellblade techniques like firesword and such?" Mendoza asked.

"Yeah."

"Well those techniques are the best example of mana control I can think of. If I don't control my mana properly then I can't maintain any of my magical sword skills." Mendoza said.

"It is possible to use too much mana while casting a spell and exhausting yourself, so therefore mana control is quite essential." Gilbert continued.

"However there are many other uses for mana." Kyle said.

"Like what?" Monty asked.

"Well if we took the time to explain them all to you we'd need a farther away destination." Harris said. "Although spells are the most widely used way of using mana, mana can be used to enhance your senses, to give weapons a different property momentarily. Various methods really. You use mana when you use your special gunmanship abilities." Harris explained.

"Oh, I never realized." Monty said.

"That's because gunmanship doesn't drain mana when you use it." Harris said.

"If you want to know something interesting it is possible to tell how much mana a person has." Gilbert said.

"Really, how?" Monty asked.

"That takes a fair deal of meditation. It also has a lot to do with someone's natural ability." Kyle said.

"How much does everyone have?" Monty asked excitedly.

"Well let me see…" Harris seemed to be in thought for a moment. "Monty, you have the least."

"Aw…"

"Hunter has the second to least amount." Heidi said.

"Mendoza has third to least." Kyle said.

"Kyle has more than you three." Gilbert said.

"Heidi has more than Kyle." Harris said.

"I have more than most of you but…" Gilbert started to say.

"I have more than you do." Laura said proudly.

"And… Harris has the most." Heidi said. "Which might I add is quite unusual for a paladin." Heidi said.

"Hey, I spent a lot of time studying white magic." Harris said.

"What about how fast you are?" Kyle asked.

"I spent a lot of time studying Ninja skill." Harris said further.

"Clanmaster Harris, I am in awe at the time you found to be able to study such a variety of skills." Mendoza said.

"Ugh… I'm older than I look." Harris stressed again.

That night…

Heidi once again forced Harris to sleep this time, although she herself was quite tired. It only made her wonder how the heck he managed to do this so many nights in succession. Heidi looked over all the sleeping bags once again to make sure that everyone was asleep. Yep, everyone was in his or her sleeping bag. _"I'm glad Harris is finally getting some rest." _Heidi thought to herself. "Who's there?" She asked as she ran in to some bushes.

While Heidi was away, Harris started to breathe harder in his sleep. He turned over, his face was covered in sweat as his eyes closed tighter and his lips tightened. Harris then awoke with a start, a few teardrops falling from his eyes. _"It was… only a dream…the same one since… that time…" _Harris thought to himself as he wiped away his tears and dried up his face. Harris looked at his bandaged arm, and then gave a saddened sigh.

"Harris? Why are you awake?" Heidi asked coming out from the bushes.

"Hm… oh. Uh… rough time sleeping." Harris answered.

"By the way… I caught a little rat following us." Heidi said as she held up non-other than Brently the Joker by the arm.

"Ow ow ow ow! Let me go darn it!" Brently said.

"Sheesh, you again. Are you stalking us or something?" Harris asked.

"Nope. I just swam up close to here when I fell in to the canal last time." Brently said.

"Well, we're going to have to… aw he did it again." Heidi sighed as she looked at the doll replica of Brently. "How does he keep doing that?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know." Harris sighed.

The next day…

The group was finally in Uladon bog. It was rather foggy that day. "Aw man… fog." Monty moaned.

"That's a sure sign of ghosts." Mendoza groaned.

"Oh for crying out loud. There are no such things as ghosts." Laura stressed.

"Although there are zombies and vampires." Hunter said oddly cheerfully.

"Oh that's comforting." Monty said sarcastically.

"Relax, we just have to meet with clan Phantom and get them to lend their support." Heidi said.

"_That's what I'm getting worried about, but it looks like there's no turning back now." _Harris thought. "Hang on a moment." Harris said. Everyone stopped. "Does anyone else feel that?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, something does feel odd." Kyle said.

"**_Gyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" _**Came a sinister echo.

"What was that?" Monty asked. The fog thickened, making the damp ground and pools of water around them very hard to see.

"**_You have entered the spirit's bog, and now… you will reap the consequences." _**The voice continued.

"Oh man…" Mendoza said.

"Oh please, it's obviously an advanced form of ventriloquism." Gilbert sighed.

"**_Oh really? What do I look like to you then?" _**The voice asked. A transparent image of a very vague and blurry figure appeared and moaned. **_"Uwooooooooaaaaahhhhh…" _**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A GHOST!!!" Monty and Mendoza shouted. They quickly ran for the nearest pool of water and dived underneath it.

"Oh please." Harris sighed. "Cure." Harris cast a white aura on the transparent figure and nothing happened. "Monty, Mendoza, come out." Harris said. Monty and Mendoza poked their heads out of the water. "If that was an undead creature it would have reacted negatively to my white magic spell."

"Oh." They said as they climbed out of the pools.

"You see guys, nothing to worry about, it's just an illusion." Hunter assured them.

"**_So, you doubt my power. Very well then, I shall demonstrate my might!!!" _**The voice shouted. Suddenly the water pools around them erupted with water. Soon the water started to form a wave that was about to crash on our heroes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two screamed.

"Oh relax, this isn't undead magic." Laura said.

"Oh… phew." Monty sighed.

"So it's just another illusion." Mendoza said in relief.

"Hm… oh she didn't say it wasn't a magic spell though." Harris said.

"What?"

"This is indeed a magic spell, and a very well done casting of the spell if I do say so myself." Harris said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Damn… no way of avoiding this." Kyle said.

"This… is not a great start." Heidi said as the waves were about to crash on them all.

"We'll be crushed with this much water!" Gilbert uncharacteristically shouted.

"This… is a problem." Harris sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, I'm leaving it here for now. Man I've been evil with my chapter endings lately. Mua ha ha ha ha ha.


	16. The Phantasm

Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance

When we last left the group. Harris' doubts only deepen and Heidi starts to see that something is indeed bothering him. The group finally arrives in Uladon Bog as what is apparently the ghost of the bog appears and attacks the group. With the group about to be crushed under a massive wave of water, is there any chance of survival for them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantasm

The waves were starting to converge on the group, Monty, Mendoza, and even the much calmer members of the group were panicking to an extent.

"This is bad." Hunter said.

"We need to think of something." Gilbert said.

"Everyone get close!" Harris ordered. Everyone got as close to Harris as they could. "Shell!" Since everyone was in such close quarters everyone was affected by the shell spell and thus a blue aura covered their bodies. The water crashed on top of them, although everyone was hurt, they were okay.

"Whew… things could have gone much worse if Harris hadn't thought of that." Heidi sighed.

"All right you coward! Where are you?" Hunter demanded as he prepared an arrow.

"**_Heh heh heh heh… I must say, you are certainly an interesting group? What makes you come to this bog and risk my wrath?" _**The ghostly voice asked.

"We seek Clan Phantom. And we know they are here." Harris said.

"So show us where they are or face the consequences once we find you." Kyle threatened. _"Easier said than done though, the wet air is making it hard for me to smell out anything." _Kyle thought.

"**_You will not find Clan Phantom." _**The voice said.

"They're not here?" Monty asked.

"**_The reason you won't find them is because you'll die here!" _**The voice threatened.

"Death by what? Your spells? Please." Laura mocked.

"**_You dare mock me!?! You shall face the consequences." _**The voice shouted. Lightning then began to strike all around the party as the clouds darkened.

"He's going to attack us again!" Mendoza shouted.

"**_Gya ha ha ha ha ha ha! I must say, this group interests me. Be ye friend or foe?" _**The voice asked.

"That all depends on whether you make us allies or enemies." Harris answered calmly.

"**_Very well, I shall ask you a riddle. If you can answer correctly, you might just live. If you get it wrong, you will never find what you seek." _**The voice said.

"A riddle? Hmph, very well then." Gilbert said.

**_"Upon mortal misery it draws power, all who see it have met their final hour. Its powers are beyond mortal call, its purpose to bring doom to all. Rarely is it ever seen, because it hails from where none have ever been. Tell me, of what creature do I speak?"_** The ghostly voice asked. 

"Uuuuhhh… maybe it's a dragon." Monty suggested to the group.

"No, that wouldn't fit in with it drawing power from other people's misery." Kyle said.

"Perhaps it's a lamia or lilith?" Mendoza suggested.

"That doesn't fit either, and now that I think about it, everyone knows the natural habitats of both of those." Laura said.

"I know. Tonberries!" Hunter said.

"No, those things do fit sort of, but I doubt its powers are as great as the riddle describes." Gilbert said.

"Maybe it's a vampire." Heidi said. "No wait, that isn't quite right either." Heidi said before anyone could agree or disagree. Harris was oblivious to this deep in thought. Finally…

"THE ANSWER IS A DEMON!!!" Harris shouted.

"Gah! Couldn't you have talked about it with us?" Kyle asked.

"If it's wrong we're doomed." Monty moaned.

"**_Correct…" _**The voice answered.

"That's right?" Nearly everyone asked.

"Now then, how about showing us who you are?" Harris suggested.

"Very well then." An unknown voice that vaguely resembled the ghost voice from earlier said. The fog cleared up a little bit and an old nu mou illusionist walked forward.

"Huh? Who is that?" Mendoza asked. "And how come I never smelled him?"

"Maybe he hid himself that well." Heidi said.

The illusionist had brown fur and a slightly gray nose. He had blue eyes, the left of which was behind a single eyeglass. His black pointed hat was bent to the right, and his completely black robes with gold runes on the lining of them were dragging on the ground somewhat. He stood about 5'3" in height. Unusual for most nu mou, he had no earrings. "Hello, I am Syack." He said.

"Syack… dang where did we hear that before?" Mendoza asked.

"Ummm…" Monty couldn't figure it out.

"Honestly, can you two be that dense?" Laura asked. "He's Syack the phantasm."

"Oh yeah…" They said. "Hey!" They shouted when they realized that she insulted them.

"Anyways… why have you come to my bog?" Syack asked.

"Do you have a place where we can speak?" Harris asked.

"Oh right. Right. Come along then." Syack said. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

"So what was that ghost thing you were doing?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh that's right. I'm a ventriloquist, which is how I projected my voice. And then the ghostly illusion you say was done by a candle light on me standing in front of a piece of cloth, and the light bouncing off of the cloth on to a mirror." He explained.

"Well, that's a decent trick." Laura said a tad disinterested.

"Ah, here we are." Syack said. The group stopped at a patch of grass that wasn't quite so muddy.

"What's here?" Monty asked. Syack clapped his hands and then the ground opened up beneath them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Needless to say, Monty and Mendoza were the only ones screaming as they suddenly fell down below. Although everyone except for Syack was a tad shocked. Everyone landed on some soft padding at the bottom of the pit so that none of them would get hurt.

"I've noticed that all of these clans have had rather shocking ways of getting to the bases." Heidi said.

"Indeed." Harris said.

"Come on, chop chop." Syack said impatiently. After a little while of walking down a tunnel, the group came out of a tunnel and back in to open air in a part of the bog that had various trees, tree-houses, and lots and lots of water and mud.

"Why couldn't we just walk here?" Kyle asked.

"Look around you again." Syack said. Everyone looked and cliff walls surrounded the whole place with only a few carved in stairs leading over them. "And there are no stairs or ladders in from the outer wall either." Syack said.

"That's certainly an interesting defense." Gilbert said.

"Look, let's hurry and move, I'm not very comfortable with company so let's get this talking over with." Syack said.

"_Man, what a cranky old geezer." _Monty thought. The group went to one fairly large building that was a lot like a jungle hut in that it was on a wooden platform suspended by wooden posts that had stairs leading up to the wooden building with a straw roof. Once they entered, Syack went to a seat that was on a slightly suspended platform and sat on the cushion that was at the center of the platform.

"Well sit down, hurry it up now." Syack said as he pointed at the cushions placed in a semi-circle around the platform. Everyone took a seat on the cushions cross-legged, Harris taking the one that was directly facing Syack. "So, what is it that you want?"

"I'm assuming you didn't get my letter since you clearly weren't expecting us." Harris said.

"You're assuming correctly. Any travelers that come here I scare them off. I prefer being alone." Syack said.

"But what about this clan then?" Mendoza asked.

"The clan consists of old acquaintances that I knew. In fact before that blasted Black King took over they didn't even live here." Syack said. "However I felt just a tad bit of pity since I knew them and managed to slip out the location of this place to them." Syack said.

"Well regardless…" Harris started. "It's the black king that I'm here to talk about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am Harris, the clanmaster of Clan Falcon."

"Oh, so you're that whippersnapper that's on the top of the wanted list. Well don't get high and mighty on me now you hear!" Syack said in a really cranky tone of voice.

"_Must… resist… temptation to… clobber old man for… insulting clanmaster Harris…" _Mendoza thought to himself as a sweat drop came from under his helmet.

"No intention of that I assure you." Harris assured Syack. "You see, people on the outside have been living under the Black King's oppression for ten years now, and it has gone on long enough." Harris said.

"And?" Syack asked

"And I am hoping to unite with other powerful clans to take down the Black King." Harris said. "Here with me are the clanmasters of Clan Forest." Harris said gesturing to Hunter with his hand.

"Hiya!" Hunter waved.

"Whippersnapper." Syack muttered, clearly referring to Hunter.

"And the clanmaster of Clan Laura." Harris said while gesturing a hand to Laura.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Laura." Laura said.

"_Naming the clan after herself? She must be quite conceited." _Syack thought.

"And now I am here asking for the support of Clan Phantom." Harris said, sensing Syack's rather negative thoughts of them he took a deep bow. Heidi took a deep bow as well, followed by Gilbert, Kyle, Hunter, Mendoza, a hesitant Laura, and Monty was the last one because it didn't quite click with him for a second.

"Hmmmm…" Syack stared at Harris for a moment. _"Well, I'm not so sure about some of those other guys, but I can tell that this Harris fellow has his heart in the right place. Wait though… I am getting a feeling of some, inner-turmoil. I may not like being around people but I can tell these kinds of things nonetheless, and I don't think I can help someone who can't help themselves." _Syack thought. "Sorry, try your luck with someone else."

"Hm?" Harris slowly rose from his bow and looked at Syack inquisitively.

"I have my reasons, but the only ones I'll give you is that I am perfectly happy in the confines of this bog. Sure the Black King knows about me since any Black Soldier that comes to this swamp gets attacked by my phantasm skill and my clan members, but other than that I don't want any more trouble with the Black King." Syack said. "It's none of my business what happens outside." Syack said.

"How can you…" Monty started to say when Heidi quickly put a hand around his mouth.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is." Heidi whispered to him.

"Very well then." Harris said standing up.

"You may stay here for today, and tomorrow, but I want you out by the next day." Syack said.

The group was now in a mess hall of sorts in a long house suspended on another wooden platform over the mud and water.

"Man, what a cranky old man." Hunter said.

"At least he's not an excitable weakling." Laura sighed.

"Hey!" Hunter shouted.

"How can that guy say all of that? Does he even care about what's happened?" Heidi asked as she took a sip of some water.

"You'll have to forgive Syack. He's always been rather hard to reach." A nu mou beastmaster told them.

"Yeah, he's been like that since…" A human soldier started when he quickly clasped his mouth shut.

"Since what?" Monty asked, his curiosity now piqued. Heidi was looking at him inquisitively as well.

"Gah! Nope! I'm not supposed to say anything." The soldier said.

"That idiot nearly spilled it." A Moogle Mog Knight whispered to himself.

"Surely we can convince him." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I mean if we convinced someone as stubborn as Laura we can surely convince him." Mendoza said.

"What was that?" Laura asked threateningly.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhh…" Mendoza quickly turned around and ran out of the house.

"You had better run!" Laura yelled.

The next day…

Syack was in his hut, sitting on his cushion reading. A knock on the door was heard. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Harris."

"What do you want?" Syack asked.

"I would like a chance to speak with you." Harris said.

"Oh alright, enter then." Syack said. Harris opened the door and entered again. "So what is it?"

"What you said yesterday about anything going outside these walls not being any of your business. It made me think." Harris said.

"Think? About what?" Syack asked impatiently.

"If you truly don't care or never did care about the outside, then why did you let in the people of your clan?" Harris asked.

"Because those people are my business." Syack said. "After all, they were old friends before I became a hermit and then a clanmaster." Syack said.

"I see then." Harris said. "That deluge spell that you cast on us when we first came to this swamp was quite well practiced." Harris said.

"Well I've had many years to practice my magic. I may be old but I'm not too shabby with my magic either." Syack said.

Harris sighed. "In my lifetime…"

"For someone so young you sure talk like you're old." Syack interrupted.

"I'm older than I look." Harris said. "But as I was saying, in my lifetime, I've found that power and wisdom is a gift that people do receive if they really want it in this world." Harris said.

"Yes, very true. Very true indeed." Syack said.

"But when it comes to that power or wisdom, people have a choice whether to abuse it and make people suffer, or to take the responsibility that comes with it and do the right thing. Yet so far, there are none that choose not to use it, and yet here you are." Harris said, letting that last little bit sink in.

"What are you saying?" Syack asked, getting agitated.

"You are a powerful illusionist, so why are you just sitting here waiting as Ivalice falls deeper and deeper in to darkness and despair?" Harris asked.

"Are you implying that I'm in the wrong just sitting here and letting the world deal with its own problems that I have no business meddling with?" Syack asked, standing up.

"I am saying that you are wrong just sitting here and not using your gifts!" Harris said standing up. "We've all suffered some tragedy involving the Black King, and I'm beginning to think that you are no exception." Harris said with his tone of voice being far more assertive.

"Get out of this house." Syack said.

"You have already saved those that you know. And thus you have shown that you have started to accept your responsibility, and now you can't just abandon those that need you just because you feel that you don't have any business." Harris said.

"I told you to get out." Syack said.

"You have made it your responsibility, and now you are abandoning those that need you!" Harris said. "Whether you deny it or not, you've made it your business!" Harris nearly shouted.

"I said get out!" Syack shouted.

"Good day to you then." Harris said with a hint of anger. Harris turned around and left through the door. Once he shut the door, Syack slumped back down on to his cushion, and his hard look turned to a much more softened and hurt look.

"Whippersnapper…" Syack said softly as a few tears started to leak out from his eyes. He turned around and pulled apart a piece of the floor, underneath it was a small box. Syack opened the box and inside of it were a blue feather and a picture of a young nu mou boy riding on a somewhat younger Syack's shoulders. "…What does he know?" Syack asked himself as he cried while looking at that picture.

"_It… can't be…" _Heidi thought from the shadows, having used conceal to make herself invisible to Syack, looking over his shoulder. If you could see her, her eyes had a look of shock and pity in them.

A little while later…

"… So that's what you found." Harris said, having just heard what Heidi said about Syack. He was thinking now, as his left hand was rubbing his chin.

"If there was anything else I knew it might have helped. But that's all I know." Heidi said.

"He must have experienced a terrible loss." Harris said. "Where is everybody?" Harris asked.

"Gilbert is looking at a collection of books that Syack has in some tree-house, Kyle is with Laura trying to keep her from getting on anyone's nerves." Heidi explained.

"What did that woman just say I was?" Came the shout of a random clan member.

"Ugh… Laura." Kyle's voice moaned.

"What? What did I do?" Laura's voice asked. Both Harris and Heidi sighed.

"What about Hunter, Monty and Mendoza?" Harris asked.

"Those three are on the wall to the south, but I couldn't tell you what they're doing up there." Heidi said.

Speaking of that wall, Mendoza was having a flexing contest with a bangaa dragoon, Monty was laughing at the both of them. And Hunter was just looking over the bog.

"Wow… you really can see a lot from up here." Hunter commented.

"Yep, we have a view of nearly the whole bog." A moogle black mage said.

"Yeah, I can see nearly everything. Pools of water, animals running about, the black army." Hunter was saying. "Wait… the black army?" Hunter asked himself as if he had just realized what he said. He looked straight south. "Oh damn it!!!" Hunter shouted.

"You really see black soldiers?" The black mage asked terrified.

"Is their any way to alert the clan?" Hunter asked.

"There is one." The Black mage pulled a horn with a rotating lever on it and he began twisting the lever around and around and the horn blared loudly.

"Ow…" Hunter moaned as he closed his ears. Down below, you could see the clan and anyone below scrambling up the stairs to the top of the wall. Syack walked slowly out of his hut, and then disappeared. "Huh? Where'd that old geezer go?" Hunter asked.

"Who are you calling and old geezer?" Syack demanded.

"Gah! When did you get there?" Hunter asked.

"I teleported a few times with my fairy shoes, now what in blazes did you blow the horn for?" Syack asked the moogle harshly.

"The black army is marching this way." The moogle explained while pointing in the direction of the black army.

"Hm? Is that all you called me for? Even if they knew about this place they couldn't get over the wall anyways." Syack said.

"Tell that to those cannons that they're wheeling over here." Monty said as he peered ahead.

"Hm?" Syack peered forward and true to Monty's words, the black army was wheeling a bunch of cannons toward the wall. "What? But when did they… doh never mind!" Syack said. "Clan Phantom! Prepare to defend the bog!" Syack shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. All of the clanmembers got their equipment, and some ropes. Once they grabbed the ropes, they tied a knot to an anchor point on the ledge, and then scaled down the side of the cliff while Syack was preparing to teleport.

"Oh and by the way…" Syack said to Harris and the rest of the group.

"Hm?" Harris looked at Syack.

"Beat it." Syack said.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyle asked.

"This is my business and none of yours." Syack said as he teleported down.

"Harris…" Heidi said while looking at him.

"Of course we're not going to leave them." Harris said.

"But how exactly are we getting down?" Monty asked.

"Ah-hem." Hunter pointed at the ropes that the clan had left tied up near them. "Going down anyone?"

"Wait… we have to climb down those things?" Monty asked. Mendoza grabbed Monty. "Wha!"

"Come on pal!" Mendoza ran toward one of the ropes, jumped off the cliff at an angle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Monty shouted. Mendoza grabbed a rope and slid down it.

"Take the ropes if you will, I'm taking a faster way." Harris said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Ready Heidi?" Harris asked.

"Of course." Heidi said cheerfully. Harris and Heidi hopped lightly over the ledge.

"Are those guys nuts?" Laura asked.

"No, they're not." Gilbert said as he started to let himself down on a rope. Kyle, Laura, and Hunter looked over the side of the cliff and saw Harris and Heidi literally running down the side of the cliff.

"At this point, I'm not entirely surprised by anything those two can do." Hunter said.

"I guess I shouldn't either." Kyle sighed.

At the battlefront…

"Sir! When do we fire the cannons?" A human soldier asked.

"Did you already forget that we didn't load those cannons?" The moogle in front of him asked. The moogle was a Mog Knight in red clothing that had black gloves, boots, and small plates of armor around his neck and chest. He was a male, his eyes were brown, and he stood a good 5'3" in height. Which is quite tall for a moogle.

"We didn't sir?" The human asked.

"Those were just to make that clan come to us." The moogle said. He looked through a pair of binoculars. "Heh… and it looks like it worked." He said with a smile. "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" The moogle shouted.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The large number of black soldiers, surged forward, ready to demolish any enemy that stands in their way.

"Alright, magic users stay back here with me!" Syack commanded. A nu mou black mage, a moogle black mage, a human white mage, and a nu mou beastmaster stayed with him. "Everyone else go!" Syack commanded. Soldiers, dragoons, and a small variety of other melee fighters then surged forward to meet the army headlong. "Prominence!" Syack slammed his hands in to the ground, a very wide area of the ground underneath the black army cracked open and flames from below blazed upward and burned several of them to death. The ground then quickly sealed itself back up.

"Chocobo Rush!" A moogle animist caused a stampede of chocbos to appear from nowhere and trample over several black soldiers. However a black soldier thief came from behind and stabbed him in the back. "Gah!"

"Tempest!" Syack thrust his hands in to the air and lightning bolts began to rain down on several black soldiers at a time, electrifying them until they perished. "Heh… I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Syack smirked.

"Fire breath!" The dragoon breathed out intense flames that burned a number of soldiers in front of him. "Gah!" A human fighter suddenly came from the side and hit him with a backdraft punch and sent him sprawling. "Oooogh. Whoa!" The dragoon narrowly jumped back to avoid a subsequent attack.

"Gah! These guys are starting to get through!" The human white mage said as he healed the dragoon from a distance.

"Soil Evidence!" Syack stomped the ground and caused an earthquake that caused rocks to rise from underground and batter black soldiers in to submission. However he failed to notice a large number of arrows heading for him. "Ah!"

"Cover!"

"Gah!" Syack ducked, however the arrows never struck him. "Hm?" He looked up and saw Harris standing in front of him with all of the arrows that were flying at Syack lying on the ground in front of him. "What are you still doing here?" Syack asked.

"Taking my responsibility." Harris answered while drawing his swords. "Full-life!" Harris revived the dead animist before rushing off in to the fray.

"Jump!" Kyle leaped over the army and came crashing down with his lance.

"Get him!" Some black soldiers attempted to rush at him from one side.

"War cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Kyle shouted at the top of his lungs. Most of the black soldiers charging at him froze in their tracks stunned by the loud cry. "Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" This time he shouted loud enough to send a wave of sound in front of him that knocked back most of the black soldiers before he resorted to using standard melee attacks.

Black soldiers were wading across the water to get to the magic users unnoticed when. "Sonic Boom!" Hunter fired an arrow that sent out a blast of sound that killed those soldiers and several more. "Ha! How was that?" Hunter asked Laura in a taunting manner.

"I call upon thee! Shiva!" Laura summoned Shiva and had her freeze over the water the soldiers were wading across and thus kill them by freezing them. "Weak." She answered him.

"Gah!" Hunter cringed in frustration before going back to shooting down Black Soldiers.

"Conceal." Heidi made herself invisible once again.

"Hey where did she… gah!" The sucker that asked that got killed straight off as Heidi slashed him in the back.

"You should know that I kill the first person to ask that." Heidi said.

"Jump her!" A bunch of soldiers attempted to converge on Heidi, but she disappeared and got out of the way just before they did jump her.

"Too easy." Heidi disappeared and within the next thirty or so seconds…

"Gah!"

"Guwah!"

"Ack!" Black soldiers began dying left and right from stab and slash wounds.

"Saint Cross!" Harris repelled several attackers that tried to surround him. Harris then raised his swords up to block about eight attacks at once with little effort.

"This guy's tough…" One soldier groaned.

"I've got him! Blizzara!" A black mage attempted to hit Harris with a blizzara spell.

"Hmph." Harris didn't even show any sign of worry. He spun around and slashed all of the soldiers that tried to attack him and then leaped in to the air above the black mage, causing the spell to miss by a longshot.

"Oh crap." The black mage managed to say before Harris landed and killed him with a single slash. Harris used the momentum from the slash to spin around and continue to slash two more enemies before spinning to the side to avoid several arrows and swords. "Saint cross!" Harris once again repelled more attackers with a ring of holy magic.

"Grrrr… Freezeblink!" Syack caused numerous icicles to rise from the ground and impale a very large number of black soldiers. "Heh…"

"Wild Swing!" Mendoza spun around and slashed away at several black soldiers before rushing forward and sword fighting with five black soldiers at once. "Fire Sword!" Mendoza quickly slashed through all five of them in one swipe as ninjas and assassins from the nearby pools of water leaped out from underwater to try and jump him.

"Bolt shot!" Monty himself then leaped out from underwater and fired some shots in to the air that caused lightning bolts to rain down on the surprise attackers.

"Thanks pal." Mendoza said as he stabbed another guy with ice sword.

"No problem." Monty said as he used fire shot.

"… meteor!" Gilbert was nearby those two and caused a massive meteor to crush a large number of black soldiers.

"Augh… one-thousand men, and they can't even fight a few measly members of some clan?" The moogle in command of all of this asked.

"Look! That guy must be the commander!" The clan Phantom soldier shouted.

"I've got him!" The dragoon shouted.

"Hang on, I'm coming for back up!" The Phantom mog knight said. All three charged at the mog knight commander.

"Pfft. I was getting bored anyways." The black Mog Knight said as he gave a twisted smile. He quickly drew his blade and blocked two quick slashes from the other mog knight before thrusting his blade and stabbing that mog knight in the stomach.

"Gwah!" The mog knight collapsed. The second after the black mog knight stabbed the other one he turned around and jumped on to the lance that the dragoon thrust forward and ran along the length of it before stabbing the dragoon through the chest.

"Argh!" He screamed. The mog knight then leaped up in to the air and spun around so that he was looking at the soldier.

"Help…" the soldier squeaked out.

"Mog lance!" The mog knight thrust his sword forward and sent a small yellow lance made from mana flying forward until it pierced through the guy in the lung.

"Gwah!" He shouted in agony.

"Too easy." The Mog Knight scoffed.

"Ice shot!"

"Huh?" The mog knight turned to the side to see icicles flying at him. He quickly slashed his sword horizontally and shattered all the icicles before they could reach him. He found Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert all looking at him. "And you are?" The Mog knight asked.

"We are elites of clan Falcon!" Mendoza declared. "Now then, prepare yourself to die!"

"Elites of the infamous clan Falcon hm? This might be fun." The Mog Knight said with a smile.

"Be careful you two." Gilbert warned.

"Hiyah!" Mendoza lunged forward and the two began a high-speeds swordfight. At first Mendoza seemed to have the edge since he was keeping up the pressure with quick and powerful slashes, but the Mog Knight ducked under one slash and slashed his sword at Mendoza's chest and left a decent cut on it. "Gah!" Mendoza fell back for a moment.

"Oh no you don't! Stopshot!" Monty fired a bullet that had a greenish/bluish aura around it. The Mog Knight jumped backwards to avoid it.

"Firaga!" Gilbert cast a large fireball that crashed down on top of the moogle. "That got him. Wait… what?" Much to Gilbert's horror, the fireball suddenly bounced off of the moogle and hit him instead. "Gaaaaaaahhh!" Gilbert went sprawling for a moment. He looked up and saw a green aura around the moogle. "When did… he have reflect on him?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh… don't you know? I'm a time mage as well." The Moogle told him with a clearly superior attitude.

"We… can still… win…" Mendoza said while getting up. Gilbert stood up as well.

"Don't underestimate us." Gilbert warned.

"Just give me a reason not to." The mog knight dared.

"Monty, Mendoza, triple attack number three. Let's go!" Gilbert ordered.

"Right!" They both said. Monty hopped on to Mendoza's shoulders as Mendoza charged forward.

"Oh you guys are trying to make me laugh to death or something?" The mog knight chuckled. The mog knight dashed forward.

"Go!" Mendoza cupped his hands in front of him, Monty leaped off of his shoulders and on to his hands. "Alley-oop!" Mendoza gave Monty a boost and Monty went leaping high through the air. Mendoza then quickly drew his blade and began sword fighting with the mog knight again.

"Oh please." The Mog knight was once again trading blades with Mendoza but this time he was forced to go on the defensive more as he realized that Monty had begun firing bullets at him from above. "Damn." The Mog knight cursed as Mendoza began to gain the edge in the fight. Monty landed far behind the mog knight and…

"Fire shot!" Monty fired a flaming bullet at the mog knight. The mog knight however saw this coming and back flipped over it.

"Fire sword!" Mendoza created a sword from flames and the bullet got absorbed in to it.

"Fire!" Gilbert cast a small fireball on Mendoza who once again absorbed it in to his fire sword

"Alright, that's all I can maintain!" Mendoza shouted as he advanced with the now blazing fire sword.

"Damn." The mog knight said. He jumped backwards but still got singed by a few embers that came flying from the sword once he swung it.

"Ice Shot!" Monty fired several icicles that the mog knight ducked under, this time they hit Mendoza's fire sword that caused both attacks to disappear as a large cloud of steam came from this. Mendoza leaped backward out of the cloud of steam and landed close to Monty. "Now! Bolt shot!"

"Thundaga!"

"Bolt Sword!" Mendoza thrust his bolt sword in to the cloud of steam as large lightning bolts hit the cloud and bolts from Monty's bullets struck it.

"_What are they… OH DAMN IT! That's right, steams conducts electricity!" _The mog knight thought. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The mog knight could only scream as several volts of electricity coursed through his body.

"Ha! We did it!" Mendoza shouted.

"Yes!" Monty shouted.

"That's a relief." Gilbert sighed. His eyes then popped open. "No… he survived!" Gilbert suddenly shouted.

"Haste!" Too late, The mog knight cast haste on himself and zipped at Mendoza and slashed at him rapidly.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mendoza cried as his body was being bombarded by these rapid slashes. The mog Knight finished by kicking off of Mendoza and practically soaring through the air.

"Mog lance!" The mog knight thrust his blade rapidly at Monty, who could do nothing to stop the yellow mana lances from bombarding him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He cried.

"Flare!" Gilbert attempted to hit him with a flare spell where the mog knight would land. The area where the mog knight landed hit a spike in temperature and blurred vision there. "Did I get him?" Gilbert asked.

"Guess again!" The Mog Knight rushed forward and rammed Gilbert hard in the abdomen.

"Hack!" Gilbert was rammed so hard that he coughed up blood as he sprawled backward.

"Any last words?" The Mog Knight asked.

"… may the black army… be damned to heck." Gilbert cursed.

"Not a good way to enter the afterlife." The mog knight said. The mog knight dashed forward ready to strike down Gilbert.

"Cover!" Harris then teleported right in front of Gilbert.

"_Huh?" _The mog knight was a little surprised by this. Quick as a flash, Harris drew both his knight swords and stopped the mog knight's charge cold.

"Hiyah!" Harris then pushed the blade away and took a quick slash at the mog knight, who barely brought his blade up in time to stop the attack. However Harris wasn't done with just one slash and thus he proceeded to rapidly slash at the mog knight as the mog knight kept desperately blocking the slashes.

"_Who is this guy?" _the mog knight asked himself. Harris then used the momentum from one swing to spin to the side of the mog knight and attempt another slice, however the mog knight leaped backwards to avoid it.

"Not so fast." Harris said as he dashed forward and continued his merciless onslaught. The mog knight made a vertical slice that Harris blocked and pushed away. This made both of them leap back and then leap toward each other high in the air and swordfight in mid-air.

_"Damn, this guy is fast. Even when I'm under the influence of haste."_ The mog knight thought to himself. Harris blocked one horizontal slice and made an upward vertical slash that the mog knight dodged by pushing off of Harris' sword and thus pushed himself away from Harris. The two landed and looked at each other, that's when the mog knight noticed a bleeding cut on his cheek. _"Ah! This guy actually managed to… hit me? Who the hell is he?" _

"Are you three alright?" Harris asked.

"Clanmaster Harris." Mendoza sighed.

"Yeah… we're good." Monty moaned.

"Oh… so you're Harris the white paladin." The mog knight said. "Ha ha ha ha. This is great, I've always wondered what it'd be like to battle the most wanted criminal in Ivalice." The mog knight laughed.

"_Hmmm… this guy is pretty good. To be able to battle Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert with hardly any wounds." _Harris thought. He looked at Monty and Mendoza. "Curaga!" Harris healed those two with a powerful white aura. "You two get Gilbert to Clan Phantom's white mage while I take care of this guy." Harris ordered.

"Yes clanmaster Harris!" Mendoza saluted.

"Be careful, he uses time magic as well." Monty warned.

"Like I'm going to let you get away." The mog knight threatened. "Mog lance!" He thrust his blade and sent numerous mana lances at the two as they got to Gilbert.

"Cover!" Harris teleported in the way and used his swords to knock the mana blades to the side with unseen speed.

"_What! To do something like that requires superb accuracy. This will be a challenge after all." _The mog knight thought to himself with a strange mixture of shock and glee. "Listen up Harris the white paladin!" The mog knight demanded.

"Hm?" Harris did seem to focus more.

"Today is the day that you will die! After all, you had the unfortunate luck of running in to me as your opponent!" The mog knight shouted.

"And you are?" Harris asked, maintaining his calm disposition.

"I am Chief! One of the five colonels of the Black Army!" He shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can Harris battle one of the feared colonels of the Black Army? And can the rest of them hold off against the rest of the Black soldiers? Find out… next chapter!


	17. Power and Responsibility

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris and group answered the ghost's riddle and the ghost revealed himself to be Syack, the powerful but bitter old clanmaster of Clan Phantom. After a failed attempt to convince him to help the group, Harris took matters to Syack and only resulted in a heated argument between them. After the said argument, Heidi found Syack crying over an old picture of himself and a young boy. Everything was cut short by a surprise attack by the black army.

While the combination of Clan Phantom and Clan Falcon and allies was proving to be more than a match for the large army, something was terribly wrong. A lone moogle from the black army killed three of clan Phantom's members and even the deadly trio of Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert proved unable to beat him. When things seemed grim Harris arrived on the scene to challenge the moogle, who was non other than one of the dreaded colonels of the black army.

Longest recap ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power and responsibility

Mendoza put Gilbert on his back and ran back toward the back lines of Clan Phantom while Monty realized the other dead allies. Monty quickly distributed Phoenix Downs to all three of them. "You guys okay?" Monty asked.

"Whooooaaaa… what happened?" The Mog Knight asked. "Oh yeah! Let me at that…"

"No way Kupo. My clanmaster can handle him just fine on his own." Monty told him.

"But I want to…" The Dragoon started to say.

"You have the rest of the clan to help." Monty said. The three ran off. Chief only stared at this sight.

"Tell me something, you didn't order that moogle to save those three, so why did he?" Chief asked as he used Mog Aid to heal himself.

"I didn't think a black soldier would understand." Harris said, who was for some reason doing nothing to stop Chief from healing himself. "When something stands before you, and the choice between letting it pass or doing the right thing presents itself to you, you do the right thing." Harris said. "That, is the discipline that my clan members are taught." Harris said while pointing the sword in his right hand at Chief.

"Oh don't even start preaching to me." Chief said.

"Hmph… fine, enough words." Harris said. The Harris and Chief started walking around in a circle, facing each other like two lions ready to attack the other. Harris started twirling both his swords in his hands as he walked while Chief did the same thing with his blade. The two began spinning their swords faster, and faster, and faster until it looked like they were twirling wheels in their hands. Finally…

"HIYAH!!!" Chief shouted as he dashed toward Harris

"HIYAH!!!" Harris shouted as he dashed toward Chief. The second they got close to each other and began attacking, Harris was forced on to the defensive. Chief was advancing on Harris when Harris suddenly side-stepped one slash and attempted to counter it, although the initial counter attack missed, Harris did gain the offensive edge and forced Chief to go back on to the defensive.

"Mog Attack!" Chief got one attack in that caused Harris to skid backwards. "Mog lance!" Chief then thrust his sword forward and sent a lance of mana at Harris. Harris however quickly regained his balance and dashed to the side. "Gah! He's fast."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harris said threateningly. Harris was now running circles around Chief until he dashed at him from behind. Chief barely brought his blade up in time to block the attack, but Harris was now more fierce with his attacks than ever. Swinging horizontally, vertically, and practically every angle so quickly that it seemed like he was attacking everywhere at once.

"_Grrrrrr… damn him." _Chief thought. Chief rolled around Harris and jumped up to slash Harris in the back, Harris however brought his swords behind him in time to block the attack before turning around to counter attack. "Mog Guard!" Chief took a defensive stance and blocked the worst of the attack even though he went skidding back a few feet.

"Not done yet!" Harris dashed forward again, this time Chief leaped above him.

"Mog lance!" Chief literally rained down Mog lance attacks on Harris, who wasn't able to block them all this time. Chief landed behind him and moved in closer. "Mog Rush!" Chief swung his blade with incredible force.

"Tch…" Harris turned around and leaped backward, but still couldn't avoid the whole attack and suffered a nasty cut on the torso. While Harris was landing from his leap, Chief leaped forward to deliver a final strike. "Saint Cross!" Harris cast a ring of holy magic around him that hit Chief and sent him tumbling backward.

"Gah!" As Chief went tumbling backward, Harris ran forward to continue the attack. Chief regained his footing in time to stop most of the slashes, but he was unable to avoid injury. The two leaped backwards for a moment to catch their breath.

"_As I thought… he is good. To think he wounded me at least as much as I wounded him." _Harris thought to himself. _"I sense it now… he's constantly using a small portion of mana to maintain the haste effect on himself. However I still have one advantage." _Harris focused his mana and… "Curaga!" Harris cast a powerful white aura on himself and healed all of his injuries.

"_Damn it all! He's just as fast as I am even with haste, what's more he's better at raw swordsmanship than I am, and now he has his white magic. Okay then… I'll just have to up the ante." _Chief thought to himself with a wicked smile on his face.

Meanwhile…

"Are you guys alright?" The clan Phantom white mage asked as she healed all of the patients with her white magic.

"Yes we're fine, now I'm going to rejoin the front lines." The dragoon said impatiently.

"You! Release your pets now." Syack commanded the beastmaster.

"Fly my pretties! Fly!" The Beastmaster shouted as four Ahrimans took to the skies above the Black Army. "Just don't use Roulette!" The Beastmaster shouted.

"They've dispatched mon-ARGH!" A Viera black soldier was about to say when an Ahriman swooped down and clawed her eyes out.

"Then we'll dispatch our own!" A black soldier beastmaster said. "Come forth my dragons!" Upon his words, Fire Drakes, Icewyrms, and thundrakes came flying in, although not as agile as the Ahrimans at flying, you could naturally guess how bad this was.

"Damn it." Mendoza cursed.

"I've got this!" Hunter said as he aimed his bow upward. "Sidewinder!" He fired an arrow that instantly killed a dragon. "Sidewinder! Sidewinder!" Hunter proceeded to do this to every dragon he could spot.

"His attention's been diverted, charge!" A bangaa black soldier shouted.

"You still have me to deal with! I call upon thee Ifrit! Fira!" Laura summoned Ifrit and cast Fira on it so that Ifrit's flames only intensified. "Attack now!" Ifrit created a massive fireball that burned through several black soldiers at once.

"Groooooooaaaaaaaar!" A Thundrake used bolt breath and sent multiple lightning bolts flying toward the ground.

"Bolt Breath!" Kyle used his own bolt breath to cancel out the bolt breath attack from the thundrake. "Jump!" Kyle then leaped through the air and thrust his lance in to the chest of the thundrake as he leaped upward.

"Grrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" It screamed in pain. As it fell to the ground, Kyle jumped off of its chest and came crashing down on three different dragons on the ground. "Wyrmkiller!" The second Kyle landed, he tapped all three of them with the tip of his lance and left.

"Rr?" The dragons were confused. But then three gigantic green lances made from mana came from above and impaled them. "GRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Although it didn't physically pierce them, it certainly felt like it and thus they perished.

"Hiyah!" Heidi slashed a black soldier in the chest and then back flipped over another one and stabbed it in the back with her wrist knife. While her knife was still stuck in the guy, she kicked two guys that were trying to jump her from behind. She then lifted the guy on her wrist knife and kicked him in the back so that he crashed in to another guy.

"Cease and desist!" A black soldier shouted. She turned around and fired an arrow in to his throat as a bunch of dragons and various black mages from the black army were surrounding her.

"Heh… please." Heidi scoffed.

"Fire!"

"Thunder!"

"Blizzard!"

"Grrrrrrrroooooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" The dragons all used their respective breath attacks while all the mages used various low-level spells. The three elements meeting in the center caused a tremendous explosion.

"Ha! That got her!" A black mage shouted.

"Shadowbind!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up to see mana arrows raining from above and piercing the ground where their shadows fell. "Hey… I can't move."

"It is time for you to die now." Heidi said as she landed. She disappeared and soon.

"Argh!"

"Gwa!"

"Hack!"

"Grooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!" All the stopped units fell dead.

"_Harris, I hope you're doing all right." _Heidi thought.

Back to Harris and Chief…

"Let's go." Chief said.

"Fine." Harris responded. The two charged at each other once again, quickly reentering their sword fight. Blades met wherever they swung, the sound of clashing metal ringing through the air. Chief jumped and swung vertically while Harris did a cross block with his two swords.

"Heh." Chief followed through with the swing and pushed off of Harris' swords so that he went up in to the air. "Mog Lance!" Chief once again rained mana lances on Harris, but this time Harris darted back and forth to dodge the barrage. The second Chief landed, Harris swung his swords at Chief. "Mog Guard!" Chief took a defensive pose and locked blades with Harris. "Counter attack!"

"Augh!" Chief managed to slash Harris in his right arm somewhat, which gave him the opening he needed.

"Mog Attack." He rammed Harris and sent him skidding backwards. "Slow!" Chief cast a spell that caused purple Roman numerals to spin around Harris slowly.

"_This is… damn it!" _Harris thought.

"Heh… I would have used stop, but I know that someone of your level would have dodged it since stop is slow to activate." Chief said. "But slow is good enough!" Chief said evilly. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Chief then zipped for Harris. Harris wasn't able to keep up with Chief this time.

"_Damn it… I can't react fast enough now." _Harris said as he barely ducked under a decapitating slice that still left a nasty cut on his cheek. Harris attempted to counter attack Chief, but Chief leaped way back from Harris before dashing back toward him.

"Ha! You're only as fast as a normal person is now! You can't keep up with me!" Chief mocked. "Hiyah!" Chief leaped toward Harris doing front flips in succession through the air, and the way he was holding his sword made him resemble a saw blade.

"Eh…" Harris ducked down low to the ground to where he received only a few cuts on his back.

"Die now!" Chief quickly landed and was charging at Harris. "Mog Rush!"

"Saint Cross!" Harris managed to cast a ring of holy magic around him that repelled Chief and saved him from getting sliced. _"Too bad for him that Mog Rush is easy to avoid regardless of whether I'm slowed down or not." _Harris thought to himself.

"Augh!" Chief went skidding backwards for a moment. "Grrrr… Mog Lance!" Chief then started thrusting his rapidly at Harris.

"Defense!" Harris took a defensive stance as the mana lances came flying at him. They were unable to pierce him, but they still stung quite a bit.

"_Smart move, he wouldn't be able to dodge them in his current state." _Chief thought as he began thrusting all the more rapidly.

"_Now!" _Harris thought to himself. Harris began dashing toward Chief while spinning his sword in front of him and deflecting the mana lances.

"What! Slow wore off already?" Chief asked surprised. At a loss of ideas for now, Chief began thrusting even more rapidly, but to no avail. "Gah! Mog Guard!"

"Take this!" Harris dashed past Chief and left deep gashes on Chief's torso.

"Arrrrrrrrggghhh… Demi!"

"What?" Chief cast a large, dark, pulsating dome around Harris. The inside of the dome itself was a major gravity flux. "Ugh… it feels like I'm being pulled… all over the place…" Harris groaned as he fell to his knees while at the same time feeling like another force was pushing him upward. "AUGH!" The dome finally vanished and Harris felt like his insides were still swirling somewhat. "Curaga!"

"Got him! Reflect!" Chief quickly cast Reflect right before Harris was about to heal himself. The Curaga spell bounced off of the green aura surrounding him.

"What?" Harris could only watch as the white mana flew over toward Chief in a thin glowing silhouette like a thin trail of candle smoke.

"Hmmm… yes you are quite a powerful white mage." Chief said as the curaga spell completely cured him of his wounds. "Now that your white magic has been cut off how do you intend to win?" Chief mocked.

"_It's been a long time since I've faced someone this tough." _Harris thought.

Meanwhile…

"Deluge!" Syack sent a massive wave of water to drown the black soldiers and wiped out several of them. "Grrr… they just keep coming. I'm too old for this." Syack grumbled. He then noticed Harris' battle far off in the distance. "Hmph… I told that whippersnapper to mind his own business and he doesn't listen. Now look, he's getting himself killed."

"Don't say that about clanmaster Harris." Monty hissed at Syack as he used fire shot on a group of them.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to your elders." Syack demanded.

"Look at Harris, he's fighting to protect you because he feels that it is the right thing to do. Even if it kills him." Gilbert argued. "Flare!" Gilbert roasted a black soldier templar.

"Hm…" Syack looked at Harris' fight once again.

Back to the fight…

Harris and Chief were still engaged in battle with each other. Harris began thrusting both swords rapidly at Chief while Chief kept on dodging them before attempting his own slash. Harris spun around to Chief's backside and attempted a cross-slash, but Chief rolled forward and turned around. "Quicken!" Green roman numerals traveled toward Harris forming a wavy line.

"What the… oh crap." Harris cursed. He couldn't dodge the spell since it was a support spell and it bounced off of Harris' reflective aura and the spell affected Chief.

"Ha ha ha ha! Now take this!" Chief's speed increased several fold and disappeared from view.

"Defense!" Harris took a defensive posture just in time as several sword slashes attacked him from every angle with only a mili-second's difference in their occurrence. "Augh!" Harris collapsed to the ground covered in bleeding cuts as Chief stopped moving to catch his breath.

"Whew… I'll give you some… credit…" Chief said as he caught his breath. "You're… the first one to… survive that… attack…" Chief said. "You should… consider yourself… lucky that quicken can't be maintained constantly." Chief said.

"Nurse!" Harris began using nurse to slowly heal his wounds.

"Oh how clever… NOT! Quicken!" Chief cast quicken on Harris once again and it reflected off of Harris and back to him once again. Chief smirked and disappeared once again.

"Saint Cross!" Harris cast a ring of holy magic around him and Chief rammed in to it full force.

"Gah!" Chief got caught off guard and his quicken move instantly stopped working. "Oh how clever…" Chief growled. _"Dang… I lost focus and now I don't even have haste activated. And his reflect just now wore off." _Chief said.

"Now then… c…" Harris started to say.

"Reflect!" Chief decided to caste reflect before he cast haste on himself again.

"…cover." Harris said with a smirk. He teleported right behind Chief and held him around the neck as the spell was being cast on him.

"Gah… let go of me!" Chief kicked the already badly wounded Harris in the abdomen and sent Harris skidding backwards as a green aura covered Harris. "Now then… haste!" Chief cast haste, and as the green roman numerals started to spin around him, they dispersed and spun around Harris, thus casting haste on him. "WHAT!!!"

"Look at yourself again." Harris said with a smile.

"Hm?" Chief looked at himself and saw a green aura around him. "But when did… you… that's why you held on to me!" Chief accused angrily.

"Exactly. Curaga!" Harris cast curaga on Chief and it bounced off of him and healed Harris. "Now then…" Harris was now too fast for even Chief to see.

"Damn it! Mog Peek!" Chief focused his vision and managed to catch Harris running right at him. Harris thrust both of his swords forward as Chief raised his blade, however he only managed to block one blade and got stabbed in the left shoulder. "Mog attack!" Chief knocked Harris back, only for Harris to once again disappear due to sheer speed.

"Holy Blade!" Harris' sword glowed with a bright holy light as he charged at Chief.

"Mog Rush!" Chief swung his blade and it met with Harris' Holy blade attack. After a bright flash of light, both of them were knocked back by an explosion that resulted from the meeting of the two attacks.

"_No good, I have to get an opening before I finish this." _Harris thought.

"_Grrrrr… he's too fast now! Unless…" _Chief thrust his hand so that the palm was facing Harris. "Quicken!" Chief's quicken spell bounced off of Harris and affected him. _"But even so… I'll only have one shot. I guess I'll have to use that."_

Back to the main battle…

Syack was staring wide-eyed at this sight. _"Unbelievable… even though I still sense turmoil in the lad, he's not letting that affect him. He's fighting for our sake even though he doesn't really know us." _Syack thought. _"And not just him…" _Syack though looking at the rest of Harris' companions. Syack watched Heidi as she fired her arrows in to the hearts of several black soldiers.

"Ice sword!" Mendoza created a sword from ice and slashed three black soldiers in the stomach before guarding against more attacks. Syack watched as Monty open fired with his gun, as Hunter shot down dragons as if they were ducks. He saw Kyle slaying soldiers and dragons quickly, and at Laura and Gilbert as they cast their most powerful spells.

"_All of these youngsters… they've been though so much, yet they aren't letting that stop them. And I can't let that stop me either." _Syack stepped forward "Stardust!!!" Syack thrust his hands in to the air, then slammed them on to the ground. Suddenly large shadows loomed over the battlefield.

"Huh?" The Black soldiers stopped charging as they looked up to see large meteors falling from space in a meteor shower. "Run for it!!!" The soldiers shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The black soldiers attempted to turn and run as the meteors rained down on them, crushing them instantly as they tried to escape their inevitable doom.

"Ha ha ha… I haven't felt so alive since I was one-hundred and thirteen!" Syack laughed.

"One hundred and thirteen!" Monty shouted.

"What? Didn't you know that nu mous live three times longer than humans and moogles?" Syack asked.

"Now let's go help Harris." Laura said.

"No!" Heidi said.

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because this is a battle between warriors, and no one should interfere." Heidi said.

Back to the battle…

Chief held his blade in front of him. _"Hm? What's he doing?" _Harris wondered.

"Breath of life… light my blade…" Chief said as his blade began glowing.

"_That incantation… it can't be…" _Harris thought as his eyes opened in surprise.

"… and sing within light… ULTIMA CHARGE!!!" Chief shouted as his blade became covered in a pure magical field that was light purple in color. Just standing near him would feel practically unbearable. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Chief ran forward.

"_I can't block that! I've got to dodge it!" _Harris rolled to the side as Chief stabbed his blade at him but missed. Chief turned around and continued to attack Harris. _"I've got to get more distance, it's too dangerous to dodge that attack in close quarters." _Harris began leaping backwards.

"Ha! I'll just add this to Mog lance! HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Chief thrust his sword forward and sent an incredible blast of magic energy toward Harris that was uprooting the earth as it flew toward where Harris was about to land.

"_Damn it!!!" _Harris thought as the attack drew closer. After the spell hit the area, a light purple dome of magical energy rose up around where it struck, followed by a bright flash. When it cleared. There was a massive crater that only had one of Harris' swords stuck in the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I completely annihilated him. Ah… he was definitely the most fun I had in years." Chief sighed. "Hm… too bad we didn't destroy this clan though… I guess the Black King won't be mad though if I report that I myself killed the legendary Harris." Chief sighed.

"Did you think you got me!?!"

"Hm?" Chief turned around to see Harris charging right at him. "What!"

"Rah!" Harris cried as he spun around and kicked Chief right under the chin and sent him in to the air as he dropped his blade.

"Gah! But how…?" He asked. The next thing Chief knew… Harris was above him ready to plunge his sword in to him. "Mog guard!"

"HOLY BLADE!!!" Harris plunged his glowing white sword in to Chief's stomach as the two went rocketing down to the ground. The second they crashed in to the ground, a pillar of holy light pierced the sky from where the two were standing.

"Whoa… that mana is incredible…" Laura gasped.

"Unbelievable…" Kyle gasped.

"It looks like he won…" Heidi sighed in relief.

When the light cleared, Chief was on the ground dead with Harris looming over his corpse with a few cuts and bruises. Harris walked to the crater and got pulled his sword out. _"If I hadn't used this to redirect my landing point to the nearby water I would have been a goner." _Harris thought as he sheathed his swords.

"Harris!" Heidi ran up to Harris and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Gah! That stings…" Harris groaned with a smile on his face.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Heidi said embarrassingly.

"Well done clanmaster Harris!" Mendoza cheered.

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Hunter said with a smile.

"Of course you couldn't, as weak as you are." Laura said.

"What was that!" Hunter shouted.

"Ah… well… I guess I owe you whippersnappers my thanks. Come on, let's get rested up." Syack said as he walked back toward the base.

"Heidi… may I talk with you?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course." Heidi answered. The two of them walked behind the rest of the group as Gilbert started.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Harris' mana?" Gilbert asked.

"Like what?" Heidi asked.

"Well like… here, feel for his mana now." Gilbert said. Heidi stared intently at Harris.

"It's the same that it always is." Heidi said.

"Exactly… and he should have significantly less after this battle." Gilbert said.

"Well I've always noticed that. But I just dismiss it as some result of training to replenish your mana back to normal quicker." Heidi said.

"I thought that for a moment as well. But after reading a book about mana, I realized that there is no such training in existence." Gilbert said.

"Huh? But then how…" Heidi started to ask.

"There is one possibility, but it's unlikely." Gilbert said. "You see, that book did mention mana suppression."

"Suppression?"

"Yes, using some of your energy to suppress your maximum mana level. And since Harris seems to replenish his mana so quickly, it may be that there is a certain amount he can't keep suppressed and that amount leaks through his suppression every time he uses mana." Gilbert theorized.

"But for what purpose would Harris suppress his mana?" Heidi asked.

"There is no way of telling." Gilbert sighed. Everyone climbed the ropes back up the wall; Heidi went last due to her being lost in though now.

"_Hmmmm… there really is more to Harris than meets the eye isn't there?" _Heidi asked herself.

That night…

Syack was watching the half-moon in the sky as Harris walked up behind him. "Hmmm… what is it now whippersnapper?" Syack asked.

"I came to apologize for being rude to you earlier today." Harris said. "And although I don't have a right to ask after being so rude, will you help us?" Harris asked.

"Hmph… you know… watching you battle with all of your heart today. It got me thinking." Syack said.

"And?" Harris asked.

"You know, I may not be very social, but I am still quite good at gathering people's feelings. And I was amazed, I though helping you would be a waste of time since it felt as though your inner turmoil would get in the way, and I though there'd be no point in helping you."

"Inner turmoil?" Harris asked, as if he didn't know what Syack was saying.

"I didn't think you'd tell me. But regardless, I saw how you still didn't let that get in the way, and that reminded me… of someone else I knew." Syack said sadly.

"…" Harris looked at Syack with pity. "You know, we've had our share of troubles before. Heidi has lost family to the black king, Gilbert lost his job, Monty lost his dignity, Mendoza lost nearly everything, I don't know about anyone else really but… we still fight." Harris said.

"…" Syack stayed silent for a moment. "My grandson…" Syack said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Harris asked.

"I lost my grandson. Both my son and his wife died from disease and depression, and so I took my grandson Syd under my wing." Syack said as tears welled up in his eyes. "The lad was born with a disfigured foot and couldn't walk properly, but that never stopped him from doing his best at whatever he tried to do." Syack said. "For about a year or two before the black king took over, we lived alone in this area of the bog, perfectly happy."

"Syack…" Harris started to say.

"But then… my grandson and I heard about the black king. I was concerned about my friends on the outside of this wall but I still wasn't sure if I wanted to leave." Syack said as his voice chocked up a little bit. He swallowed and continued. "But my grandson ultimately convinced me to help bring them to this place." Syack could no longer hold back any tears. "The Black Army found us taking refugees and attempted to kill us. I survived… but my grandson… the black army killed my grandson. The only one in the world who gave this crusty old bat any sense of simple happiness and bliss." Syack cried.

"…" Harris closed his eyes and though for a moment. "… he died wanting to do what was right. A young mind has no room for wrong, and I'm sure he thought well of you as you helped your friends." Harris said before turning around and going back to the house the party was staying in.

The next morning…

"Well, I guess we should leave now." Heidi sighed.

"Yeah… it's just too bad that Syack won't help us." Kyle said.

"Bah… who needs him?" Laura asked.

"You all will you whippersnappers." Came Syack's voice.

"Huh?" Nearly everyone turned around in surprise as Syack came behind them.

"And where do you young ones think you're going?" Syack asked them.

"Uh… somewhere." Monty said.

"You don't even know? Well you can't leave without making plans." Syack said.

"Well we'll come up with something." Hunter said.

"And you most certainly can't go anywhere without making plans that include me in them." Syack said.

"Well… wait… what?" Mendoza asked.

"Did you just say…" Harris started to ask.

"Yes I did. I'm coming with you. You people need some dignity in this group." Syack said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Heidi couldn't help but laugh. "Yes we could couldn't we?" Heidi chuckled.

"Hey…" Monty and Mendoza said.

"Well then, let's make some plans." Hunter said. Everyone laughed a little and nodded their heads. Well, all except for Harris.

"…_now comes the moment of truth… can I avoid it? Or not." _Harris thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now folks.

I"VE FINALLY GOT MY NINTENDO WI-FI WORKING!!! Sorry, had to put that out there. Read and review.


	18. Council of Nine

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Sorry that this is late, I got a little distracted with the Nintendo Wi-Fi. Anyways, we are now going to take a different perspective on this story. You'll see whose perspective it is in a moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Council of Nine

The capital of Ivalice, Bervenia, has not been the same since the Black King took over. Hardly anyone lived there anymore. The nobles were either killed or driven out and since then the houses have been used as quarters for the Black Soldiers. The few citizens that did live there were treated like slaves, or perhaps even worse than slaves.

The citizens had to clean the messy quarters, they had to prepare meals, they had to do all sorts of disgusting stuff receiving no payment and they were constantly beaten or killed each day. It was truly a living hell.

Bervenia palace had hardly changed, except now for the exuberant amount of black soldiers marching about and training. The towers were reserved for the generals and the Marshall of the army himself. Like every day, it was dark and cloudy, as if an evil magic had pervaded the very sky itself.

"Are you sure we should be doing this sergeant Doof?" A Viera archer asked a nu mou Beastmaster.

"Come now… there is no harm that will be done. The Marshall is absent right now." The Beastmaster assured his junior officer. The two scaled the tallest tower near the back of the castle and entered a room close to the top. It was a rather neat and well-kept bedchamber, especially impressive since servants weren't allowed up here. The purple carpeting had blood red roses arranged so that the carpet looked perfectly even in its design. The bed had silk curtains and white covers and pillows with gold supports. The drawer was fine oak, and the end tables beside the two doors and balcony window door were black with a bouquet of dead roses in each one that somehow seemed the compliment the overall dark room.

"I really don't think we should be in here sergeant." The Viera said.

"Relax, the Marshall isn't here." The Beastmaster said.

"Then who is that…?" The Viera asked, her voice quivering in fear while pointing to the outer balcony, where a figure was standing.

The figure was now a good 6'0" in height, he had silver hair that was combed neatly so that it didn't get in his face and hung down to his shoulders with a ponytail that reached down to his neck. He wore black chest armor, black armored gauntlets on his forearms and black knight's boots that reached up to his knees, all of which had gold lines swirling weaving intricately on it. His red clothing was tucked neatly in to the armor, and his sword was sheathed behind him almost horizontally around his waist. The sword handle was black and adorned with two red rubies.

"It… it… it's the Marshall!" The Viera stammered.

"No no no… that's only his body." The nu mou assured her.

"Hm?" She popped her eyes wide open as the nu mou walked right to the Marshall.

"Come here and look." Sergeant Doof told her. The viera walked up and saw that the Marshall's eyes were closed.

"Huh?"

"You see, his soul is not in his body right now. The lights are on, but no one is home." Doof explained.

"I don't get it." The viera out of curiosity was about to reach for the Marshall's glove, as if wanting some of his glory to rub off.

"Don't touch him." The nu mou hissed. "His soul may not be in there, but if the body feels threatened it will still act and kill you." Sergeant Doof warned. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"Let's go." She begged.

"I can't believe a coward like you is in the army." Doof said. As he said that, a black raven was flying toward the balcony and it landed on the edge of it. "What's that bird doing?" The raven opened its mouth, and a thing string of purple energy of some sort drifted towards the Marshall's body and entered in through the bodies' nose. The Marshall's purple eyes then opened up.

"You do know that this room is off limits correct?" The Marshall asked, still as emotionless as ever even after ten years.

"M M M M Marshall Agon… I didn't realize you'd be back so soon." The nu mou stammered.

"F F F F F Forgive me Marshall." The viera stammered.

"You…" Agon looked at the nu mou. "You are this soldier's senior correct?" He asked, once again completely emotionless.

"Yes sir." He said humbly. The Marshall nodded his head for the door and the two made their way, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Black consuming." The Marshall said as he pointed his palm at sergeant Doof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The nu mou screamed as a swirling black portal opened up beneath him and several tentacles came out and wrapped themselves around him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" One tentacle wrapped itself around his mouth as the tentacles slowly dragged him in to the portal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa…" The viera gasped in fear, not screaming, she was too terrified for that. Finally, the tentacles completely dragged him in to the portal and the portal closed.

"A senior of any kind should set an example for their juniors." The Marshall stated, completely unaffected by what he just did. "And that was an example of what may happen if you step out of line in this army. Now go resume your training."

"Yes sir." The Viera saluted and left the tower as quickly as possible.

"Now then… I have a report to deliver." The Marshall said.

As the Marshall walked out of the tower and past all of the training soldiers, the soldiers would stop and salute him as he walked by. The Marshall then opened the large double doors at the front of the palace main hall. He walked further on to the red carpet, passing the white marble tile and the red and golden furniture. The Marshall opened another set of doors and stepped on to the only thing in the red room. A single magical circle that had ten additional magic circles surrounding it that were glowing blue in color. However one of them was glowing red in color.

"It seems as though… my report truly is correct." The Marshall said as he looked at the red magic circle. He stepped in to the large magic circle and disappeared.

The throne room. A long red carpet extended from the entrance doors and then traveled up the stairs to the golden throne. On either side of the stairs, egg-shaped perches rested so that two green wyverns sat on one. In the throne was none other than the Black King, still in the same blood red robe that made it impossible to see under and hard to even discern his height. The Black King heard a loud knock on the door.

"… Enter…" The Black King moaned sinisterly. The doors opened slowly as Marshall Agon entered. The Black King pointed a red sleeve that was much longer than his arm at the Marshall and the two Wyverns flew over toward the Marshall roaring.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!" Wyverns flew in for the kill. Without even looking, the Marshall drew his sword and the thin silver sword slashed through the air and killed those wyverns quickly.

"Hmmm… your skills… are as sharp… as ever my Marshall…" The Black King said. "I need… other creatures to test… your skills… I can't have you… killing all of my… wyverns now can I?" The Black King said.

"Whatever is necessary in your eyes my master." Marshall Agon said taking a deep bow.

"So… what business… do you have… with me?" The Black King asked slowly.

"A report my master. Unfortunately, none of it is good news." The Marshall said.

"Regardless… read it… to me…" The Black King said.

"As you wish." Marshall Agon pulled out a small scroll and read the contents he had written down. "Clan Falcon members; namely the clanmaster, the second in command, and the three strongest elites are out forming alliances with other clans. So far they have met with clans Forest, Laura, and Phantom. The clanmaster of Clan Forest, the clanmaster of clan Laura, and clan Laura's second in command have joined with the group as they travel and it seems as though clan Phantom's clanmaster will join them as they travel as well."

"I see… so that troops we sent to Clan Falcon, Forest, and Phantom have all failed correct?" The Black King asked.

"Not only that… but Colonel Chief died in battle against Clan Falcon's clanmaster during the failed attack on Clan Phantom." Agon said.

"Hmmmm… interesting… it seems as though Chief was useless after all." The Black King said. "But then again… it is still disturbing that they could even kill one of the colonels." The Black King stood up from his throne and walked toward a window to the right of the throne. "What is this group's next move?" The Black King asked.

"They seem to be making plans right now." Agon answered.

"Very well… gather the remaining members… of the council of ten… or I should say… the council of nine." The Black King said.

"As you wish." Agon said while taking a deep bow. Agon raised a hand above his head and eight black orbs of mana flew through the walls to unknown destinations.

In the room right before the throne room, there was a long table, one large chair at the head of it, and five chairs to each of the long sides, making a total of eleven seats. The magic circle Agon used last time was at the other end of the room from the door and long red carpet.

The magic circle glowed, and a bangaa dragoon in black armor and red clothing wearing a red gem on the helmet walked in. He stood 5'10" in height, and was carrying his lance on his back. It was then that a nu mou sage appeared in the magic circle, he had on mostly black robes, but the hat and the lower robes matching the hat were red. He had black eyes, stood 4'7" and looked at the dragoon disinterestedly.

"Oh how humiliating… the buffoon beat me here." The nu mou said.

"Still your tongue Colonel Ical. I could not have the same rank as you if I weren't intelligent." The bangaa argued back.

"You can't give me orders Colonel Shawn." Colonel Ical hissed threateningly.

"Jeez, you two just got here and you're already arguing?" Asked a human male's voice. The magic circle flashed and a human and a viera appeared.

The viera vaguely resembled an assassin, but in addition to the shorts that were much tighter than usual, there were two drapes at her front and rear that almost reached to the floor. The mask that was usually over the face was instead replaced by a transparent veil, and it revealed her sinister smile. She stood 5'8" in height, and she had blue eyes.

The human was a blue mage that had a black coat and red clothing underneath. The hat was also black with a red feather and gem on the front. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and stood 5'10" in height.

"Oh you might as well let them argue Colonel Ize. After all, it shows just how petty those two are." The viera told the human.

"You have a point Colonel Cious." Ize responded.

"You dare mock us?" Ical asked angrily.

"Don't try anything Ical, you know that I'm stronger than you are." Ize threatened.

"How about stronger than the both of us Ize?" Shawn threatened.

"That hardly seems fair unless you're willing to deal with me as well." Cious said.

"That's enough out of all of you." Came a high-pitched moogle voice. Four figures suddenly appeared from the magic circle.

One was a moogle, He wore a smaller version of Marshall Agon's outfit so that it would fit him. He stood 5'6" in height, making him a real freak among moogles.

Then there was a bangaa who was dressed similarly to a Defender, although he didn't have the blindfolds and he wore more armor on the arms and legs and was carrying a pole-arm of some sort on his back. He stood 6'5" in height.

The third figure was a nu mou that was a full 5'1" in height. He dressed similarly to an illusionist, although the hat and outer robes were black and the robes you could see from the front were red.

The fourth was a viera. She didn't even look like any class known to vieras. Her outfit consisted of a tight red top that left her belly and lower back exposed. Her lower body had black drapes on her front and back adorned with black vine designs and what looked like a black bikini bottom. Her head had some kind of weird looking helmet on it that reached part of her cheeks and forehead. She stood 5'11" in height.

All of these four figures had purple eyes and rather disinterested faces on them. "You four should learn your place." The moogle said.

"Grrrrr… of course General Mis." Ize responded to the moogle.

"We may all be part of the same council, but we are on different power levels than you four." The bangaa said boastfully.

"I understand that General Agres." Shawn said.

"How does general Mali do today?" Cious asked.

"Hmph… bored." The viera that was Mali answered.

"General Diabol. I assume that your studies are going well?" Ical asked.

"Yes very well indeed." The nu mou said.

"Good… you're all here." Agon said walking in from the throne room. "Everyone take your seats." Agon said. Everyone did, although Ize seemed to cringe angrily at Agon as he sat down. "Remember… do not speak out of turn when in the presence of his majesty. And most importantly do not question any orders of his unless you want to live a very short life." Agon reminded them emotionlessly as Agon took his seat to the right of the chair at the head of the table. To Agon's right in order are Mali, Diabol, Agres, and Mis.

Ize sat to the left of the head chair, while to Ize's left in order are Cious, Ical, and Shawn. After a few minutes of sitting silently, the Black King came down the steps slowly, the air growing colder as if his presence were all about the room. He slowly took his seat, breathing heavily. He paused for a moment and then spoke.

"My council of nine… as you may have noticed, there is an empty chair among us." The Black King said. "Colonel Chief shall no longer be joining us, he had died in battle. Anyone have anything to say… on his behalf?" The Black King asked.

"Hmph… that cocky little rat got what he deserved." Agres said.

"That moogle is a disgrace to the title of colonel to have died in battle." Ical said.

"Even so… to think that someone is on par with the colonels." Mali said.

"Alright… enough…" The Black King said. "Marshall Agon has reported that the second most wanted clan in Ivalice, Clan Falcon, has been… uniting with other clans…" The Black King said. "Marshall Agon…"

"Of course my master." Agon said. "Clan Falcon has so far united with the third most wanted clan, Clan Laura, along with the fourth most wanted clan, Clan Forest, and the fifth most wanted clan, Clan Phantom." Agon said.

"Any input…?" The Black King asked.

"Pft… even so, they won't be a threat to us." Agres said.

"Although I can't say the same for you colonels." Mis said.

"They can't possibly threaten you my lord. They couldn't match your strength with every fighter in Ivalice." Ize said respectfully to the Black King.

"True… although… if they continue to build their might… it may only be a matter of time… before they find… them…" The Black King said. Everyone then showed signs of going in to deep though. Except for Agon, although he was thinking about it, he sure wasn't showing it. "So then… discuss what you… all believe… our next… plan of action… should be…"

"I have nearly ascertained the location of the rebels." Shawn said. "Once I do, may I have your permission to dispatch 10,000 soldiers to their base?"

"Granted." The Black King said.

"Marshall, who does this group mostly consist of?" Mali asked.

"People that are high on the wanted list." Agon said.

"I have an idea, most of these bounties are several years old, so let's raise the bounties so that more bounty hunters are attracted to them and increase our chances of killing them." Cious said.

"…Very well…" The Black King said. Agon slipped the Black King the scroll of the group and the Black King looked at it for a moment. "Let us discuss… this one first…" The Black King waved his hands and a transparent image of Monty appeared before them. "This is Monty, one of the elites of Clan Falcon, though weak in close combat he is a superb marksman. He is also a deserter of the Black army, who deserted on the day he had a chance to rise in rank." The Black King said. "Any proposals?"

"I've seen him drill his men before. 1,000!" Mis said.

"No one will even look at the poster for that much. 3,000." Diabol said.

"Too high, I second the 1,000 gil bounty." Ize said.

"He deserted us roughly three years ago right? Well to have evaded capture that long is impressive, I vote 5,000 gil." Shawn said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Next…" The Black king created an image of Mendoza. "… he's a former member of… the rebels… and a… skilled swordsman…" The Black King said.

"I've heard that he's about equal to that Monty person… I suggest 5,000 gil for him as well." Mali said. No arguments on that one rose up.

"Now then… Gilbert the coin…" The Black King said.

"He's that guy who was making money illegally. But that's not a major threat. I say the bounty should stay the same." Shawn said.

"But to be an elite of Clan Falcon, his magic has surely improved. I vote for 4,000!" Agres shouted.

"10,000." Agon said simply. Everyone looked at him. "That should be his bounty." Agon said again. Everyone decided it was best not to argue.

"Let us move to the Clanmaster of Clan Falcon…" The Black King said as he created an image of Harris.

"That last bounty was from almost nine years ago, I say he needs to be bumped up to 90,000 Gil." Mis said.

"He was the one who killed Chief in battle." Agon pointed out.

"Forget 90,000 then, make it 100,000 gil. Although I hated that little rat he wasn't a pushover." Ize said.

"100,000 gil it is then." Cious said.

"Now then… his second in command…" The Black King created an image of Heidi.

"That bounty was from eight years ago right?" Agres asked.

"Yes, so it should be 64,000 gil." Mali said.

"My report indicates that she's stronger than even some of the clanmasters there." Agon said.

"I still believe 64,000 gil is enough." Mali said.

"If she's trained under that Harris guy then she's surely more of a threat than that." Mis said. "I propose 80,000 gil." Mis said.

"I agree with Mis." Ical said.

"Fine then." Diabol agreed.

"Now how about Laura the queen of Espers." The Black King said while creating an image of Laura.

"Her bounty is how many years old?" Shawn asked.

"I believe its five years old." Ize answered.

"Time hardly matters though in her case, if she's capable of summoning and controlling espers then she should receive quite a high bounty." Cious said.

"Let's not forget, she's rumored to have trained with one of them." Agon pointed out.

"Yet that Heidi girl beat her in battle. I suggest 72,000 gil for her bounty."

"How about these two…" The Black King created images of Syack and Hunter.

"That Hunter guy seems, kind of careless." Diabol said.

"You're forgetting why he has his alias. Anyone with a strategic mind is certainly dangerous." Ize said.

"Yet that Syack man, he is stronger than he is I can tell just by looking at them." Ical said.

"65,000 for the old man, and 55,000 for that hunter." Agon said. Everyone knew better than to argue with that.

"And Laura's second in command." The Black King said creating an image of Kyle.

"Let us give him 50,000 gil for his head!" Mis said.

"Bangaas won't go down that easily, 70,000!" Shawn said.

"Even so… he's not tougher than Syack… I have it, 56,000 gil." Agres said.

"Say… what about that Adam the Liberator?" Cious asked.

"He has been driving the rebels in to more activity, Let us give him a 72,000 bounty." Ical suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just have one question." Mis said.

"Speak then…" The Black King told him.

"What of Matt? We all know that he is stronger than any one of these people we've mentioned. Faaaaaaaar stronger than any of them. Shouldn't we raise his bounty?" Mis asked.

"General Mis… these bounties are not always a representation of strength, we base them on the threat they are to this army. Despite Matt's strength, he had done nothing else that would lead to an increase in his bounty. Did you forget?" Agon asked.

"Of course not Marshall." Mis said.

"Alright… action had best happen soon. If this group finds them. Things could become problematic. So… dismissed!" The Black King said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go guys. I hope you'll let me know what you think.


	19. Eluut Sands

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left Jessica and the rest of the misadventure trio, they had braved Roda Volcano and narrowly avoided being buried under lava. Where will Jessica's head-strong nature take them now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eluut Sands

"Okay, first the woods, then a volcano, and now you think you'll find a masamune sword in the desert?" Will asked Jessica, annoyed beyond all belief.

"Exactly!" Jessica declared.

"What goes on inside that head of hers?" Will asked no one.

"_It doesn't matter, maybe now I can prove my bravery by challenging this desert." _Jason thought.

"Hey look, antilons." Jessica said pointing at a gigantic group of antilons.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I hate spiders!" Jason shouted as he jumped up and Will caught him.

"Why am I holding you?" Will asked as he promptly dropped Jason in to the sand.

"Ow…" Jason moaned.

"Well, those antilons don't seem to notice us, so let's just move along." Will said.

"Die antilons!" Jessica shouted as she threw shuriken at an antilon.

"Gah! You idiot!" Will shouted. The antilon she threw it at got hit in the legs and then screeched to attract the attention of the other antilons.

"Spiders…" Jason moaned.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! Die antilons!" Jessica shouted running toward the antilons.

"Doh! Stop just running in to battle like that!" Will shouted as he chased after her. Jason just stayed put.

"Spiders…" He moaned.

The antilons just huddled together and then cast some form of monster magic. Suddenly a humongous sandstorm kicked up.

"Whoa! It's lifting me up!" Will shouted.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jessica shouted.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs!" Jason shouted. The sandstorm then sent them flying through the airs for miles.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Will shouted at Jessica as they flew through the air.

"THIS IS A BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" Jessica shouted excitedly.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Jason shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, not the best I've done, but it lightens the mood doesn't it? Well the next chapter will be another interlude that will list the characters.


	20. Interlude Yon

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

The Fourth Interlude. As you may notice I did not include some of the generals and colonels. Although they do serve some importance, most of them don't serve a major purpose in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Yon

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

-----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this. Seems to be growing more and more troubled.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members. Recently noted by Gilbert to possibly be suppressing his overall mana level

-----------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies.

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two had a deep trust for each other. She has recently had suspicions and concern for Harris.

-----------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations. Has noted even more unusual characteristics about Harris.

--------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty. Apparently superstitious.

-----------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now. Apparently superstitious.

----------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting. Her thinking seems to follow no pattern whatsoever

---------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined. Only follows Jessica around to keep her out of trouble.

------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

----------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

---------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

-----------------

Name: Syack

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 174

Class/Job: Illusionist

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Phantom

Physical description: Wears black variation of illusionist robes with gold lining the robes. Brown fur, slightly gray nose, blue eyes, left eye behind a monocle, hat bent toward the right, 5'3" in height, no earrings surprisingly.

Personality: Grumpy, moody, bitter, anti-social. Still able to read people's feelings quite well and has a really soft side if you dig deep enough. Really deep.

Skills: Phantasm Skill (Master), White Magic, Absorb MP, Turbo MP

Equipment: Princess Rod, Silver Coat, Black Hat, Fairy Shoes, Angel Ring

Other info: Bitterness is mostly as a result of the loss of his grandson. Not partial to company, particularly company that's much younger than he is.

----------------

Name: Ize

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Colonel of the Black Army

Physical description: Wears black variation of Blue mage coat and red variation of under coat clothing. Black hat with red gem and red feather coming from under the gem. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10" in height.

Personality: Thinks quite highly of himself, doesn't like people he feels were just given their status. Enjoys taunting others and seeing things in unrest

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Ninja Skill (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Tulwar, Tulwar, Judge Coat, Ninja Tabi, Mindu gem

Other info: Like the other colonels and generals, he is one of the few black soldiers not brain-washed and is loyal to the black army on his own will. Gets along with Colonel Cious, mocks the other colonels and despises the generals. Hates Agon most of all.

------------------

Name: Agon

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Marshall of the Black Army

Physical description: White hair combed neatly to the side so that it falls to his shoulders and the rest is in a ponytail that reaches his neck. 6'0" in height, purple eyes. Wears black chest armor, black gauntlets, and black knight's boots with golden lines weaving in the design. Red clothing neatly tucked in to the armor. Thin sword sheathed behind his waist almost horizontally. Black handle of sword adorned with two red rubies.

Personality: So far One-hundred percent emotionless.

Skills: Unknown form of swordsmanship and magic

Equipment: Unknown equipment

Other Info: Despite his apparent lack of emotions he is still deeply loyal to the black king. Not much else is currently known beyond that.

-----------------

Name: Unknown, known only as Black King

Race: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Ruthless king of Ivalice

Physical description: Only seen in a blood red cloak that covers his entire body making it hard to even discern his height or size.

Personality: Cruel, merciless. Completely devoid of positive feeling.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Is responsible for the misery and havoc throughout Ivalice. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to care how much money he earns through his taxes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man… this roster really is growing isn't it? Oh yeah, I made a slight mistake with Mendoza's data in the past few interludes, I've gone back and fixed that.


	21. Our Last Hope

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left Harris and company, Harris battled with the powerful Colonel Chief. Chief's resourcefulness with his abilities at first seemed to be too much for Harris to handle, but Harris turned some of Chief's own magic against him and even evaded the all-mighty Ultima Charge attack in order to defeat him.

Syack had a change in opinion about the group after seeing them battles selflessly to help protect people they did not even know. And after a little heart to heart with Harris, Syack decided to lend his assistance to the group. Now they are in Syack's house making plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Last Hope?

Everyone was gathered in Syack's house, kneeling on cushions on the floor around the pedestal where Syack sat. "So then, you whippersnappers came this far to bring the four of us clans together and then you had no other ideas?" Syack asked.

"Well, I figured that this was the first step." Harris said. "Once we gathered the four clans it was best that the clanmasters agreed on a next course of action. And of course input from everyone else is appreciated." Harris said.

"Hmmm… that's plausible. So… any other ideas?" Hunter asked.

"I say we storm Bervenia!" Mendoza shouted.

"Bad idea." Everyone responded simultaneously.

"Why?" Mendoza asked.

"Think about it. Despite our strength, the Black King will probably have more guards than we can imagine protecting the capital." Heidi said.

"Sheesh… that idea was weaker than Hunter is." Laura commented.

"What was that!" Hunter yelled.

"The logical choice would likely to go and unite with other clans but…" Kyle started.

"But there aren't any other clans besides Clan Liberation that would be worth noting." Gilbert said.

"So let's go join with Clan Liberation." Monty said.

"That's probably not the best idea either." Mendoza said.

"Why?"

"Remember, I used to be a part of the clan. I know that the clan is very prideful, and may feel insulted if we unite with them." Mendoza said. "The clanmaster there is kind and wouldn't mind receiving any help he can, but he acts in the interest of the other members and unless we're joining them the other members might not be too crazy on the idea." Mendoza continued to explain.

"Hmph… young people these days. So conceited." Syack said.

"Maybe we should just go and find other clans to unite with." Heidi said.

"After all, it only makes sense that if we build our strength we'll likely be strong enough to defeat the black king once and for all." Hunter said.

"No." Harris said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"This alliance we have going now would probably only end up buying time… but no matter how many able fighters in Ivalice we found we would never have enough to have any hope of fighting the Black King." Harris said darkly.

"What! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Monty whined.

"Sheesh Harris, I never though you'd be the kind to say something like that." Laura said.

"I'm not saying this to bring everyone down, but it's only the truth." Harris said. "This alliance. If we gathered enough, maybe we'd destroy the army, but its leader would never fall to us." Harris said.

"Then there really isn't point to this." Gilbert said.

"If the head remains he'll learn from his mistakes and regain his power." Kyle said.

"How would you even know?" Laura asked.

"I was there at the massacre ten years ago." Harris said.

"You were in the tournament?" Hunter asked amazed. "I didn't get the chance to sign up."

"No… I had no interest in ruling Ivalice, so I just watched." Harris answered.

"So clanmaster Harris, you must have been in your late teens or something." Mendoza said.

"Ugh… I'm older than I look." Harris said.

"So early twenties?" Monty guessed.

"Augh, my age isn't of importance here." Harris said.

"Let him finish you twits." Syack barked.

"Anyways… whenever the Black King battled in the tournament, he never even had to move from where he started. Spells didn't seem to harm him, attacks were instantly countered, and even with my senses I could barely see the swing of his sword." Harris said.

"That's disturbing… especially considering what I've seen you do." Hunter said.

"But that wasn't the worst of it." Harris said, his tone growing ever darker.

"What was it?" Heidi asked.

"His mana…" Harris started.

"What about it?" Kyle asked.

"He had a massive amount of mana. Far more than anything I've felt before. I've felt high mana levels before and he could top that amount of mana by several fold." Harris let that sink in. "His mana didn't feel right either. It was foul; there was nothing normal about that mana. His mana reeked of malice and hatred, almost like something not of this world." Harris said.

"That's… chilling." Hunter said.

"Yeah, for a weakling like you." Laura said.

"Would you stop that!" Hunter yelled.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Heidi asked.

"…" Harris seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I can't think of anything." He said.

"I can." Syack said. Everyone, even Harris turned to Syack with a lot of surprise.

"You can?" Everyone asked.

"Well, what? What?" Monty asked excitedly.

"Please tell us." Mendoza begged.

"Pipe down you whippersnappers or I won't tell ya!" Syack threatened. "Sheesh. There is a legend… a legend that stands out among all fables." Syack said. Everyone looked at him, especially curious. Only Harris looked at Syack differently, his look was almost like that of a defeated shock.

"May I ask what it is?" Kyle is.

"Hmph… the rest of you whippersnappers could learn some manners from him." Syack said. "Anyways… legends speak of five very powerful warriors. Warriors of such tremendous might that they could wipe out an entire army without even a scratch if they choose so…" Syack said.

"Oooooohhhh… this is making me tremble!" Monty said excitedly, Mendoza doing the same thing.

"Shush." Gilbert whispered. _"Sheesh, they act like kids." _Gilbert thought.

"They are known as, the Five Race Masters." Syack said. Harris showed a look of sheer shock while others certainly reacted. "I can see some of you have heard this legend." Syack said.

"I've heard this legend but…" Hunter started to say.

"Each of these five warriors is a member of one of the five races, and each one is said to have mastered and is able to use every single skill of their race and more." Syack said. "They are the Bangaa Race Master; Possessing physical strength and close combat skill beyond compare. The Moogle Race Master; The most dexterous and cunning of the Race Masters. The Nu Mou Race Master; He is said to possess magical powers that can raise tidal waves and level mountains if used to their fullest extent. The Viera Race Master; The swiftest and highly adept with weaponry and magic. And finally, the Human Race Master; The sheer variety of human abilities have given the Human Race Master tremendous physical and magical ability." Syack told them all, leaving a few of the listeners in awe.

"Is there any more to this legend?" Kyle asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes, their legend supposedly began when a great tragedy had hit their lives that involved losing ones that were near and dear to them. After that, they united and spent several grueling years building their strength to reach the level they are at. The most surprising thing about the legend is the work ethic they had. Since they were supposedly so young when they started building their powers, it is impressive that they continued to train tirelessly. A work ethic that none have ever had since." Syack said.

"That is impressive…" Heidi said.

"After their training was complete, after several years of growing strong. They somehow stopped themselves from aging to ensure that they would be around to protect the innocent for as long as they did not die in battle." Syack said.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Gilbert asked.

"For them it is." Syack said.

"Yes… I've heard all of that but… that is just a legend isn't it? We'd be wasting time chasing something that might not exist." Harris pointed out.

"True… it could be just a legend, had I not seen one of them with my very eyes." Syack said.

"You saw one?" Laura asked curiously.

"That's amazing!" Mendoza declared.

"Yes… it was some time shortly after I lost… my grandson…" Syack said.

"You lost your…" Monty started to say before Harris quickly slapped his hand over Monty's mouth to shush him.

Flashback…

**Syack was walking by himself close to the Uladon Bog. He had saved his friends, but he had not saved his grandson. "Oh my grandson… forgive your foolish grandfather." Syack said. He finally stopped and dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry." Syack said letting the tears flow down his cheeks.**

"**Hey old man! Give us your valuables!" A human thief threatened. Syack found himself surrounded by that thief, a moogle thief, a bangaa white monk, a nu mou black mage, and a viera archer. "Well, will you give us your valuables or die?" The thief threatened.**

"**My life doesn't matter any longer. I've lived long enough, and seen enough tragedy." Syack answered bitterly. "So go ahead." Syack said.**

"**You as…GUAH!!!" The Moogle thief suddenly fell down dead as a blur dashed among the bandits, with the bandits falling to the ground dead shortly.**

"**What?" Syack looked around curiously and he saw a shadow in the trees. The silhouette was apparently that of a bangaa's. "Who are… aaaaahh…" Syack gasped. He had never felt such a large amount of mana. "Wait… could you be…?" Syack started to ask.**

"**Be who? I doubt that I am anyone of importance." The Bangaa answered.**

"**Master Casey!" Came a bangaa's voice. The bangaa appeared in the shadows and Syack could barely make him out, but he could tell that the bangaa had promptly shut his mouth.**

"**I will… say nothing of our meeting here." Syack said with a deep bow.**

"**It is well that you don't. We will probably never see each other again, so it would do no good." The bangaa in the tree said. "You have experienced a great loss. But whatever happens, you can't let it destroy you." With that, the bangaa vanished.**

End of Flashback…

"Hmmm… well that's all well and good, but that still doesn't give us the slightest hint where to look for him." Harris said.

"He has a point." Heidi sighed.

"Well, I have one lead actually." Syack said.

"Sheesh, the old man is full of surprises today." Hunter said.

"Quiet you whippersnapper!" Syack snapped.

"You really need to learn when to speak weakling." Laura said.

"What was that!" Hunter yelled.

"Both of you stuff it! I have more to tell you." Syack said. "Sheesh… A few years ago, a few black soldiers were patrolling the area close to here. I was about to mobilize the clan, but once we got ready to strike, someone had already beat us to the kill." Syack said.

"Really? Who?" Kyle asked.

"Some members from Clan Liberation." Syack said.

Flashback…

**"Well now what clanmaster Syack… those guys already got them." The dragoon pointed out.**

"**Who are they?" Syack asked bitterly. "And what the heck are they doing in my area of the bog?" Syack snapped.**

"**Here's some binoculars…" The Dragoon passed some binoculars to Gilbert and he snatched them away, grumbled and looked through the binoculars. **

"**Bah… Clan Liberation… what are they doing all the way over here?" Syack asked, clearly annoyed.**

"**They seem to be talking about… getting a map to an important Black Army storehouse." The Dragoon said, straining to hear what they were talking about. "Must be important, I just heard one of them address one of the others as clanmaster Adam." The Dragoon said.**

"**Hmph… I don't care if this guy is the leader of Liberation, I just want him to hurry up and leave before I put on that ghost routine again." Syack said. He looked through the binoculars and saw a bangaa that the others were saluting. "It can't be…" Syack said as he looked at the bangaa.**

"**Is something wrong clanmaster Syack?" The Dragoon asked.**

"**I'm… going to bed…" Syack said.**

End of flashback…

"It was the same bangaa that was traveling with that Race Master. There is no mistaking that the Bangaa Race Master's ward is…"

"Adam the Liberator…" Everyone finished almost hypnotically.

"Well… what do you think Laura?" Kyle asked.

"I say why not? I really just want to see if these Race Masters are as powerful as they're being described as being.

"Hey… we either meet the race master, or increase our chances of getting Clan Liberation's help. It's practically a win-win situation." Hunter analyzed.

"It leads us to my old clan anyways." Mendoza said chuckling a tad.

"What are the odds?" Monty asked.

"Not very high, I can tell you that much." Gilbert said.

"What do you think Harris?" Heidi asked. Harris closed his eyes, deep in thought for a few minutes, everyone staring in anticipation.

"Well…" Harris sighed. "I guess this is our only hope." Harris said with a half-smile.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Monty cheered.

"Mendoza, where is Clan Liberation based?" Harris asked.

"In Sprohm. There are other bases that we move to sometimes when the clan has long missions, but Sprohm is the one they are generally at." Mendoza answered.

"Sprohm? Aw man… that's awfully far from here." Hunter said cringing.

"Hm… that is a slight problem." Kyle said.

"Well darn it." Syack said. Everyone thought for a moment. "Sheesh, what are we supposed to do? Oh I just remembered something!" Syack said.

"Is it a way to get to Sprohm?" Monty asked.

"Not now whippersnapper, clan business." Syack hissed. He walked to the door and opened it up. He took a deep breath and… "HEY!!! WHO IS SUPPOSED TO FEED THE CHOCOBOS TODAY!?!" Syack shouted. After he closed the door and turned around… "Now how to get to Sprohm…" Syack continued thinking. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "What? What are you all looking at?"

"You have… chocobos?" Heidi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… so?" Syack asked. Everyone then fell over anime style. "Oh wait… we can use those chocobos to get to Sprohm! Good thinking everyone." Syack said, completely oblivious to everyone.

"Are we sure having him along will be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he'll certainly be a better addition than you." Laura said.

"GAH! Do you have anything better to do than insult me?" Hunter yelled.

"No." Laura said.

"Ugh…"

A few moments later everyone was in a stall with five chocobos. "Well, there we are." Syack said.

"There's only five." Mendoza said.

"Well, they can certainly carry more than one passenger." Gilbert pointed out.

"That's right. Everyone else pair up while I ride alone." Syack said as he fastened his supplies to a chocobo. Everyone else did the same thing with their supplies. Harris and Heidi shared one, Kyle and Laura shared another, Monty and Mendoza grabbed one, and Gilbert and Hunter were forced to share one.

"Whoa! Steady!" Mendoza shouted as his and Monty's chocobo started flapping around.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" Monty shouted.

"Quit fooling around you twits and let's go." Syack said.

"How are these chocobos supposed to get out of here, this is a surrounded area after all." Heidi said.

"Oh, we do have a secret back door." Syack said. He clapped his hands and a rock wall behind them opened up.

"Well that's convenient." Hunter said. "Why didn't you just take us through here when you first brought us here?" He asked.

"Because, I'm too old to walk all the way around the area to take you to a back door." Syack said.

"Then shouldn't he be too old to fall down pits?" Hunter whispered.

"Shush." Gilbert whispered back.

"Well, I guess it's a new part of the adventure." Heidi said.

"Right." Harris answered. He sighed for a moment and then opened his eyes. "Well, we have a new goal. Now the question is, can we achieve it?" Harris asked.

"Only one way to find out." Heidi said.

"True." Harris said with a smile. "Well, to the south!" Harris shouted. "Let's ride!" Harris kicked his heels in to the chocobo's side and it ran forward, leading the way for the rest of the chocobos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I could write more, but something about ending it here seems to fit with it. So just read and review.


	22. Ride to Sprohm

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Sorry for the wait guys, I was taking a little break and then for some reason my Microsoft Word program was acting screwy so I was constantly losing this chapter. But here it is at last.

When we last left off, after some discussion and the throwing out of some decent suggestions and some that were not so decent, the party finally came to a decision. With Harris having told them that no man would be able to match the Black King, Syack told the tale of the legendary Race Masters. Although there was some slight objection from Harris due to the unlikelihood of even find them, Harris agreed after hearing a lead that Syack had. Now they make their way to Sprohm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ride to Sprohm

The Five chocobos carrying our heroes were making good ground, the group was already entering Aisenfield, not long after they had set out. "Ah… I haven't taken a ride on a chocobo in a long time." Harris sighed.

"How much longer ago could it have been?" Hunter asked.

"Do I even have to tell you guys again?" Harris asked.

"Right." Hunter said.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't have to make him repeat himself weakling." Laura said.

"Gah! Don't make me shoot my bow at you!" Hunter yelled.

"Just try it." Laura dared.

"You asked for it!" Hunter yelled as he drew his bow.

"Wait a minute Hunter… think it through a bit won't you?" Gilbert asked.

"Now you've done it Laura…" Kyle moaned. "What will we do if he misses and hits our chocobo?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that." Laura said.

"Take this!" Hunter fired and missed. However he did hit Monty and Mendoza's chocobo in the butt.

"Sqwwwwaaaaaark!" It yelled as it took off like a rocket.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!?" Monty yelled.

"DON'T ASK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mendoza shouted.

"Would you whippersnappers keep it quiet!" Syack shouted. "Sheesh, how do you remain sane with this group?" Syack asked Harris and Heidi.

"You get used to them." Heidi answered.

"I don't see how." Syack said.

"Well, it only takes a little time. Like children in a class eventually get to know some of their classmates." Harris said.

"Say how old are you anyways?" Syack asked. "You've alluded that you are older than you look a few times since I met you and I guess you've had to repeat that." Syack said.

"Uh well… that's a secret." Harris said.

"He won't even tell me." Heidi said.

"Hang on guys!" Hunter yelled. "Just tell it to halt!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLT!!!" The two shouted desperately. The Chocobo then made a sudden stop and sent the two of them flying over its head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Monty and Mendoza hit the ground hard and went tumbling in to a pile of wood. "Ooooooohhhhh…" They groaned.

"Hey! That was our firewood!" A viera archer sitting nearby shouted.

"Oops, sorry about that." Monty said sheepishly.

"It took us a long time to gather all of that firewood you know." A nu mou white mage told them.

"We said we were sorry." Mendoza said as they stood back up.

"What's going on?" A human blue mage asked while emerging from the nearby blue tent.

"These two wrecked our firewood." A bangaa warrior told him.

"They did huh?" The blue mage asked.

"Hold!" Harris shouted as the rest of the party caught up. Everyone looked up at him on the chocobo. "You'll have to forgive our companions here, they lost control of their chocobo due to somebody's carelessness." Harris said putting emphasis on "somebody" while clearly looking at Hunter.

"Heh heh… my bad." Hunter said.

"You better be sorry weakling." Laura said.

"WHAT!"

"Regardless, we apologize for our companions." Heidi said.

"Hmmm… fine, I don't want to really fight over some lousy wood anyways." The blue mage said.

"Wait boss, don't these guys look like…" The viera started to say.

"Hm?" The Blue mage looked at them for a moment. "Now that you mention it…" The blue mage started to say. As Monty and Mendoza got back on to their chocobo… "Halt!" The blue mage said.

"Hm?" Harris looked back at the blue mage.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be letting you leave." The blue mage said.

"And why not?" Syack snapped.

"Because, you guys will make us rich." The blue mage said. "We're bounty hunters by profession you see, so by capturing you guys the black king will make us wealthy."

"Augh… this is a waste of our time." Laura sighed.

"Monty, Mendoza, you two can handle this." Harris said. "We'll go slower, so just catch back up with us." Harris instructed.

"Faster!" The archer fired an arrow at Harris, however he titled his head backward just in time so that the arrow went zipping past him. "Dang, the pricey ones got away." She said.

"Oh well, we can get a partial reward for these two." The blue mage said as he looked at Monty and Mendoza, the only ones who stayed behind.

"Hiyah!" The warrior tried a vertical slash on Mendoza that was easily blocked and countered while Monty used Silenshot on the white mage.

"Cupid!" The archer tried to hit Mendoza with an arrow that had a pink aura on it but she missed quite miserably and it went flying past him.

"Charmshot!" Monty hit the blue mage who turned around and faced the archer.

"Lv. 5 death!" The blue mage cast a spell that caused the archer to see an image of the grim reaper appear in front of her as she passed away.

"Stopshot!" Monty used a bullet that stopped the blue mage while Mendoza charged at him.

"Beatdown!" Mendoza struck the blue mage with a super-powerful slash that killed him in one hit.

"Gah!" The Blue mage shouted.

"Too easy." Monty scoffed.

"Some bounty hunters." Mendoza mocked. "Well let's… huh?" The two turned around to see their chocobo staring at them evilly. "What's wrong with…" Mendoza started to ask.

"Uh… look right there…" Monty said as he pointed to the arrow that the viera archer tried to hit Mendoza with earlier that was stuck in the chocobo's side.

"Oh…" Mendoza groaned.

Later…

"They are taking a long time." Kyle said. The group was now somewhere near Cadoan in order to avoid going across the hot desert.

"Maybe they got beaten, I wouldn't put it past them." Laura said.

"No… I doubt that they'll have lost." Harris said. "Ah… here they are." Harris said as Monty and Mendoza caught back up with them.

"What took you two so long?" Heidi asked.

"Uuuuuuuugggghhhh…" They moaned as the bruises on their bodies continued to sting.

"Good grief… you two whippersnappers couldn't even handle a few measly bounty hunters?" Syack asked.

"It wasn't the bounty hunters…" Monty moaned.

"Then what could it have been?" Gilbert asked.

"Don't ask…" Mendoza moaned.

The group took a brief stop in Cadoan once again to get some water for their chocobos. Although that was all they stopped for, once they got the chocobos watered they began to leave town. On the way out though, the group noticed something. "Hey, aren't those the wanted posters?" Monty asked.

"Yes and they seem to have changed." Gilbert said.

"Heh… looks like they gave me quite a high bounty." Laura said.

"Heeeeeeyyyy… mine is lower than Kyle's." Hunter whined.

"Which just goes to show you just how weak you are." Laura said.

"Would you stop that!" Hunter yelled.

"Laura… please…" Kyle sighed.

"Hey… how come mine and Monty's are so low?" Mendoza asked insulted.

"Mine is low in comparison and you don't see me complaining." Gilbert said.

"Well Heidi, they seem to have deemed us a much larger threat." Harris said.

"Indeed they have." Heidi said. "We shouldn't stay here any longer." Heidi said.

"She had a point, come on everyone we need to at least get out of town." Syack said. They left around sunset and got a few miles in to a somewhat grassy and somewhat rocky area before night fell and blanketed the sky in a star decorated blanket. The group got a fire going and they sat down and ate.

"Ah… I must say… I haven't traveled in ages." Syack said.

"What? Can't handle it?" Monty asked.

"No you whippersnapper! I was about to say that it's nice." Syack said.

"No Harris, I'm not letting you take the night watch." Heidi said from a small distance away from the group.

"Heidi, I got some rest before and during our stay with clan Phantom while you took watch two nights in a row so therefore I should take the watch this time." Harris said.

"What are they arguing about over there?" Syack asked.

"Ah… Harris usually volunteers for the night-watch and Heidi rarely lets him." Gilbert explained.

"Harris, I know that you didn't sleep while we were at Clan Phantom, I was awake for a moment and I saw you sitting on top of the wall." Heidi said.

"Well you didn't get a lot of sleep either if you saw me." Harris said.

"Maybe one of us should take it instead." Kyle suggested.

"Not on your life." Both Harris and Heidi said to him somewhat tensely, having apparently heard him even all the way over where they were.

"I'm beginning to wonder why they always argue over night-watch." Hunter said.

"That is beyond me. I just met you guys." Syack said.

"Fine, we'll do rock paper scissors for it." Harris suggested.

"Fine." Heidi said. After slamming their fists in to their palms three times, Harris did scissors, Heidi did paper. So it looks like Harris got the night watch.

While everyone was asleep, Harris watched over them, sitting on a nearby rock. _"I must say… this group has gotten larger. And very colorful as well." _Harris thought with a smile. He looked at Syack and sighed. _"Amazing… even though I try to avoid doing it… I end up having to resort to that anyways. Will I be able to handle this?" _Harris asked himself. Harris looked at Heidi once more, watching her with her closed eyes and the rest of her face under that mask as she slept always seemed to bring him comfort. _"…she really is just like…"_

The next day…

"So how much farther is Sprohm from here anyways?" Monty asked.

"Another day or less." Mendoza answered.

"Great." Monty said. "These Chocobos really are fast." Monty added.

"Of course they are you twit." Syack said.

"Well, it is great that we are near Sprohm… but…" Hunter started.

"But what?" Kyle asked.

"But where the heck are we now?!" Hunter shouted as his voice echoed through the small canyon they were now in. Everyone turned to look at Harris.

"Hm? Oh right… well to be honest I never traveled this area a whole lot." Harris admitted. Everyone let his or her head hang low in disappointment. Harris sighed, "Oh hang on… I'll scout from up top." Harris said. He jumped off of the chocobo and ran toward the cliff wall. He jumped up a good distance and found a small foothold that he used to jump upward further and further until he was at the top of the cliff.

"Sheesh, how can he stand to do that?" Syack asked.

"You really shouldn't be surprised." Heidi told Syack.

At the top of the cliff, Harris looked around him a bit. He bent downward and observed the rock the ground was made of. He then looked up at the sky and took a look at where the sun was. _"Considering this rock is similar to the rock around Sprohm and yet has some topsoil content similar to the fields around Cyril then that would make Sprohm a little ways southeast from our position. And considering the height of the sun at this time of day…" _Harris stood up and was preparing to go to the cliff edge when he jumped to the side to avoid an arrow that was about to hit him in the back. "And just who the hell are you?" Harris asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Our names aren't important, but you're that guy that's worth 100,000 gil and that money is as good as ours kupo." A moogle time mage threatened as a viera sniper, a bangaa white monk, and a human thief got ready to attack Harris. Harris crossed his arms, stood straight up and passed off a completely disinterested look.

"Cover." Harris teleported in front of the time mage and was essentially amidst those four. "Saint cross." Harris then cast a ring of holy magic around him that instantly killed all four of them. "Too easy." Harris sighed as he uncrossed his arms and walked toward the ledge. "It's that way!" Harris shouted as he pointed in some direction to his right.

Later the night…

This time around Harris lost the argument with Heidi over who would take night watch and she was watching over them this time. Heidi laid out some water for the chocobos in small bowls and chuckled quietly when she heard Monty and Mendoza talking in their sleep.

"Take that you black soldier…" Mendoza moaned in his sleep.

"No… no Mendoza… your foot is disgusting…" Monty grumbled in his sleep.

"Oh those two…" Heidi sighed. _"Boy… Harris and I seem to be fighting a lot more like we're a married couple, oh Heidi don't think like that, that could never happen. Although arguing over the night watch really is such a silly thing." _Heidi thought to herself. _"But I'm beginning to wonder though… Harris still seems troubled, even if he does hide it well. No… perhaps I had best not pry." _Heidi thought. That's when she heard a low rumble and crash. "What was that?" She asked out loud. Heidi walked toward the source of the noise.

"Hiyah! Yah! Yah! HAH!" Heidi found Harris near some boulders slicing them in half with each swing of his swords and taking a break after each series of slashes. While he was catching his breath, the boulders would slide apart and crash in to the ground.

"_Oh… he snuck out of bed again." _Heidi thought to herself, although with concern in her eyes.

"_I… don't know if I can handle this…" _Harris thought. "HIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Harris slashed at one large boulder about a dozen times. Harris waited for the pieces to slide apart. With a look of what seemed to be either anger or concentration, or maybe both, he dashed past all of those pieces. The pieces broke apart in to multiple pebbles that sprinkled the ground as Harris landed on the ground slamming his feet in to it and leaving a large crack in it.

"_Harris…" _Heidi thought to herself before she headed back to the camp.

"_They… must never know…" _Harris thought to himself.

The next day…

"Say… what doesn't make sense to me is how Clan Liberation's base is here when Sprohm has suffered the worst under the Black King's oppression." Monty said.

"That's why no one would ever suspect them of being there. Although we would act to protect the town, we were most careful to let some less significant events happen so that we wouldn't give away the location of our base being here." Mendoza explained.

"Well that would be the smart thing to do." Hunter pointed.

"Pretty keen observation for a weakling." Laura commented.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Hunter growled.

"So… we're officially in Sprohm now." Kyle said. All around them were abandoned houses on the mountain edges. Not to mention a few of the houses were destroyed. There was very little hustle or bustle in the town but a few people were wandering the streets, and they were quite weary of our travelers.

"Maybe we'd best leave the chocobos here." Syack suggested. Everyone left the chocobos at the ruined gates of the town. They started to walk around the streets, looking around, although most of the townspeople would clear the way from them.

"It's… so sad." Heidi said. She felt a slight tug at her cape. She turned around to find a small human child holding his hands out to Heidi with a hopeful smile on his face. The others stopped and looked at this. Heidi's mask moved a little bit, indicating a smile and she gave him a few gil that the child happily took after giving her a grateful bow.

The group walked in to a pub and found a decent number of customers. "How may I be of service?" The pub master asked. Everyone looked at Gilbet, Gilbert nodded.

"We are looking for clan Liberation." Gilbert whispered to the pub master. The pub master opened his eyes a bit in surprise and then leaned away.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that request." The pub master said.

"Hmmm… maybe we'd best look elsewhere." Kyle said.

"Yeah I guess we should." Laura said.

"Hey you." A gruff voice addressed Laura.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hand over your money." The bangaa threatened.

"Well…" Laura seemed to think it over.

"Well?"

"… get real." She said. She kicked the bangaa in the abdomen and then punched him down the stairs.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Hunter said.

"Why?" She asked as that bangaa's friends got up from their tables and pulled out weapons. "Oh…" She said.

"No… I just cleaned this place." The pub master whined as he sunk behind the counter.

"Augh… we don't have time for this… Wild Tornado!" Syack cast a spell that caused a tornado to appear in the midst of the bar customers and knock them around while slicing them with blades of wind. However Syack failed to notice that he was knocking them in to tables and sending dishes flying everywhere. Once that was done, the pub was littered with unconscious bodies and broken dishes, bottles, and tables.

"Great… now you've done it." The pub master sighed.

"Here… this will pay for the bill." A stranger that just walked in said as he laid a sack of gil on the counter. The figure was in a tattered brown cloak, making it impossible to tell who was under there.

"Ummm… thank you." Heidi said. The figure turned to leave the pub and then stopped for a moment.

"…Travelers aren't welcome in this town anymore. Perhaps it is best if you leave." The cloaked figure told them." The voice said.

"We can't leave until we find Clan Liberation." Harris told the figure.

"…" The cloaked figure said nothing. He walked out of the pub and down the street. Everyone looked at Heidi.

"Oh… alright." She sighed. She used conceal to make herself invisible before pursuing the figure.

The figure went down a number of streetways, rounded several corners, with Heidi following him closely. _"Just where is this guy going?" _Heidi asked herself. The figure finally came to one house that appeared abandoned and entered through the door that appeared to be ready to fall off of its hinges. Heidi peeked through the door and saw the figure stand before the wall opposite the door.

"Alright… you can stop following me." The figure said.

"_What!" _Heidi was amazed that the figure knew that she was there. Heidi did make herself visible. "So… how did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't know, I just had a feeling that one of you would follow me in hopes of finding clan Liberation." The figure said.

"I guess you assumed correctly." Heidi said.

"Well then, as much as I don't wish for this, but it may be for the better, if you die right here." The figure said.

"So… you're challenging me." Heidi said simply.

"No… he's challenging me." Laura said. The rest of the group caught up with Heidi. Heidi backed away from the building as the cloaked figure came from the building. "I'll take him myself." Laura said.

"… very well then." The figure said.

"Harris, is this a good idea?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know… this guy… he may not have a tremendous amount of mana, but that isn't always a good indicator of strength." Harris said. "I can feel as though he is powerful." Harris finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? By the way… to all my readers, be patient for updates, I'm sure all of your questions will be answered in due time. As I like to say, there is a method to my madness.


	23. Liberation or Destruction?

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

I'll give you four words to describe why this chapter is late.

1.) Final

2.) Fantasy

3.) VI

4.) Advance

Which might I add is, in my opinion, the greatest Final Fantasy game of all time! Now for the recap…

After traveling for by chocobo and running in to a few bounty hunters, our fairly large group reached Sprohm and then encountered a mysterious figure and they are now preparing to battle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the plot and characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberation or Destruction?

The cloaked figure sighed as he watched Laura step up while the others got, what they felt, was a safe distance from the two of them. "Why must it always come to a fight?" Monty asked.

"It's the way the world works now." Harris said.

"Will she be alright?" Hunter asked.

"I'll be better than you would have been weakling!" Laura yelled at Hunter

"I'm starting to consider cheering for that guy…" Hunter growled.

"Hmmmm… well I still think that Laura will be alright." Syack said.

"Don't take it personal." The pulled out a pearl blade from under the cloak, judging from his hands he must have been human. "But this city can no longer afford to take chances with travelers."

"Hmph… it'll be your loss for challenging me." Laura said as her lips turned to a hard frown and her eyes got a focused look in their eyes.

"Come then." The cloaked fighter challenged.

"You asked for it!" Laura dashed for the fighter ready to thrust her rapier.

"That… stance… why do I get the feeling I've seen it before?" Mendoza asked while looking at the fighter.

"You say something Mendoza?" Gilbert asked.

"Naw…" He said.

"Hiyah!" Laura thrust her sword forward rapidly while the fighter dodged left and right and finally rammed her in the abdomen.

"Rush!"

"Gr…" She groaned as she went skidding backward.

"Air Render!" The cloaked fighter jabbed his forward with incredible force. Laura dodged to the side, but a boulder that was close behind her shattered to pieces as the concentrated blast of air hit it.

"Yipes that was strong!" Monty squeaked out.

"She'll be alright I'm sure." Heidi said.

"Fira!" Laura caused a medium-sized fireball to fall from the sky toward the fighter.

"Hmph." The fighter rolled under the fireball toward Laura, unfortunately for him, that was what Laura was hoping for.

"Try this!" The next thing that fighter knew, Laura was in front of him with her rapier ready to thrust forward and he was unable to avoid getting a rapier thrust in to his shoulder quite brutally.

"Augh!" The fighter's cloak was starting to turn somewhat red at the shoulder, but he ignored it and held on to Laura's rapier tightly around the blade, ignoring the fact that it was cutting in to his hand somewhat.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Backdraft!" The fighter threw a flaming fist at Laura and hit her square in the chest.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Laura went skidding backward in flames that extinguished as she rolled on the ground. "That… hurt…" Laura said.

"Hm… not many can survive that punch." The fighter said.

"And guess what… not many can survive this." Laura said quite devilishly. "I call upon thee! Ramuh!" Ramuh then appeared "Thundara!" She then hit Ramuh with a medium-sized lightning bolt.

"Oh crap…" The fighter muttered out. Ramuh gathered lightning at the tip of his staff and pointed it at the fighter.

"Now!" Laura commanded Ramuh.

"I doubt he can survive this." Kyle said. A humongous lightning bolt flew toward the fighter and once it struck a bright flash occurred.

"Dagnabbit! Couldn't you dull it down a bit you whippersnapper!" Syack shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"Too bad for you that I was already prepared for your backdraft attack." Laura said as her barrier spell wore off.

"Wait… when did she cast barrier on herself?" Mendoza asked.

"What? You didn't notice?" Harris asked, almost surprised.

"No…" Monty said.

The flash was finally dulling down, but instead of a barbecued fighter, a bangaa defender stood in front of him, completely unharmed.

"What!" Laura gasped.

The defender was a good 6'3" in height, he had silver armor plating and light purple clothing, he also wore the traditional blindfolds that defenders wear. He had brownish-yellowish skin, and was a bit more muscular looking than most bangaa defenders. "Are you alright John?" The defender asked the fighter.

"Clanmaster Adam!" The fighter that was apparently John gasped as he removed the hood of his hood. He wasn't wearing the usual helmet of fighters and had brown eyes and blonde hair.

"I'll thank you not to kill my second in command." Adam said to Laura.

"What! You're mocking me!" Laura shouted.

"He shouldn't have done that…" Kyle moaned.

"Shiva! Ifrit!" Laura summoned Shiva to Adam's left and Ifrit to the guy's right. Ifrit threw a larger fireball at Adam while Shiva sent a wave of icicles towards Adam.

"Expert Guard." Adam held his Nagrarok sword back-handed and looked at the fireball. He slashed upward and caused the fireball to disappear and then used the momentum of the swing to slam the ground on the other side of him and caused a slight tremor to shatter the icicles that were about to hit him.

"Amazing…" Everyone minus Harris and Laura gasped. Harris because we all know how reserved he is about this kind of stuff, and Laura was too busy trying to suppress her anger at seeing this.

"Now please… I don't want to keep fighting." Adam said.

"But… clanmaster Adam… what if these are more bandits?" John asked.

"John… look at them again." Adam said. John looked up and looked at each one of them carefully, and then his face changed to a shocked expression. He then hit his knees and took a deep bow.

"Please forgive me! I was quick to make assumptions." The fighter said.

"It's alright." Harris said. He walked up to Adam and John and then outstretched a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Adam the Liberator." Harris said respectfully.

"Likewise, Harris the White Paladin." Adam reached out his hand and shook hands with Harris. Everyone decided to run up to Laura and make sure she was okay.

"Hey Laura! You alright?" Hunter asked while Syack used curaga on her.

"Hmph… mind your own business weakling." Laura said a bit more hatefully than usual.

"Well fine then!" Hunter said.

"Laura!" Heidi gasped. She sighed and figured it was best to go see Harris.

"Laura, that was a bit uncalled for wasn't it?" Kyle asked.

"Hang on a moment." Mendoza said. He ran over toward Harris and the others with Heidi. "John-sensei."

"Hm… Mendoza… you're alive?" John asked.

"You know him Mendoza?" Heidi asked.

"He was the one who first taught me how to use a blade." Mendoza said.

"Mendoza… it is good to see that you are well. So you joined Clan Falcon." Adam said with a relieved smile.

"Please forgive me for that, but I owe this man a debt of gratitude." Mendoza said to Adam with a deep bow.

"As long as you're alive everything is alright." Adam said. "What of Will?"

"He's watching over the base, I'm sure that he is perfectly fine." Harris said.

"That's good to hear." Adam said. "Well, enough standing out in the open, let us move inside, I am assuming that you're here to see us." Adam said.

"You are assuming correctly." Harris said.

A few minutes later…

"Here we are." Adam said. The group stopped at a cliff wall. Adam then knocked on a part of the stone cliff as if it were a door. A panel in which you could see a pair of viera eyes.

"Oh! clanmaster Adam! Who are these people behind you?" The viera asked.

"Guests Abby… please show your respect." Adam said.

"Very well." Abby said and the cliff wall opened up to allow the party to walk in single-file.

"Come this way." Adam instructed. After a few minutes of walking.

"Gah… so much walking around… I'm too old for this." Syack complained.

"Hold on." Adam said. The group stopped in some circular room. "If you wish to explore, feel free to do so." Adam said. "If you do wish to talk with me then please follow me." Adam said.

"I do have something very important to discuss." Harris said. "Heidi, Syack, I would like you to come with me." Harris said.

"I will." Heidi said.

"I suppose you'll need me." Syack sighed.

"Very well then." Adam said. So the three followed Adam while everyone stood there wondering what do next.

"Uh… now what?" Hunter asked.

"I guess I'll go see what kind of weaklings are in this clan." Laura said with a shrug.

"Wait… Laura please don't start anything…" Kyle said with a worried tone of voice.

"Oh this ought to be good." Hunter said.

"Oh this brings back memories… I have to go explore." Mendoza said.

"Hey wait I want to come with." Monty said.

"Monty…" Gilbert started.

"What?"

"Don't mention your background." Gilbert warned.

"Wh… oh… right." Monty said before following Mendoza. Gilbert just stood where he was.

"Well… now what?" He asked as he looked around.

Laura walked down a set of stone stairs and walked through a drape over an opening in the wall. "Now this… is interesting…" Laura said.

"Oh no…" Kyle sighed. They were in a room similar to Laura's stadium/throne room at the Clan Laura base, minus the throne and the stadium was notably larger and the stone was more clay in color. It had a very very large number of clan Liberation members training vigorously.

"What's in here? Whoa…" Hunter just walked in and gasped at the sight. He then noticed that a few archers doing target practice. "Augh… they're doing that all wrong." Hunter said.

"Excuse me… who are you?" A nu mou morpher asked.

"Guests." Kyle said respectfully while taking a bow.

"Another question… what are your companions doing?" The morpher asked.

"What?" Kyle looked around and then slapped the side of his face in embarrassment. "Oh no…" he groaned.

"What did you call me!" A human soldier shouted at Laura.

"Weak." She answered.

"That's it! You're going down!" The soldier shouted.

"Guys that's not how you hold a bow…" Hunter said.

"Hey! Don't try and tell us how to hold a bow!" An archer shouted.

"Augh…" Kyle groaned.

Meanwhile…

"Where is this?" Monty asked.

"This is the mess-hall." Mendoza said. The mess hall was impressively neat for such a large clan. Part of the stone wall on the opposite side had an opening in which soup was passed to the members that came up to it. One of the members noticed the two standing there.

"Mendoza! You're alive!" A fair number of clan members stopped eating and ran over to Mendoza. "How've you been?"

"Who's that guy with you?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"We thought you were dead!" The various members were pestering Mendoza with questions and comments and pushing the two back a little bit.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down." Mendoza said.

"Sheesh! What's with these guys?" Monty asked. "Were you an elite or something?"

"No… but I was… augh… pretty strong for a normal member…" Mendoza groaned.

Meanwhile…

Harris, Heidi, and Syack had followed Adam to a small room that was pretty much like an office with the desk made out of stone. Adam sat down behind the desk and gestured for the three to take a seat in one of the five seats in front of the desk. "So… what brings the clanmasters of various clans here?" Adam asked.

"Well… where to begin?" Harris thought for a moment. "Heidi…" Harris started.

"Me? Alright…" Heidi sighed. Heidi closed her eyes for a moment in thought and then opened them. "Ah-hem… Adam… have you ever heard the legend of the five Racemasters?" Heidi asked.

"The Five Racemasters? Hmmmm… well I might have heard something about that… but I can't say I know the legend." Adam replied, cool as a cucumber.

"But…" Syack started to say. Harris quickly looked at Syack and shook his head. "Right…" Syack said.

"The Five Racemasters are five warriors, one from each race, that are said to have mastered every skill that their respective races can learn." Harris said.

"Hmmmm… that would make them quite powerful." Adam said with as much awe as you would expect him to respond with.

"Yes… and quite frankly… we will have no hope to defeat the black king without them." Harris said.

"I… beg your pardon?" Adam asked, clearly surprised.

"This young man…" Syack started to say.

"Uh… Syack…" Harris started.

"Oh right… well regardless of his age he has seen the black king right before he took the throne and has analyzed that this whole clan, and all of our clans put together will be unable to fight him." Syack said.

"Please tell me that you're kidding?" Adam asked. "I mean… I've heard rumors to that effect from a few of my clan members, but never something so grim." Adam said.

"I'm only telling the truth… if you had felt his mana yourself you would know what I mean." Harris said.

Adam sighed heavily and then spoke up again. "I am really a bangaa of peace… but I fight anyways because this threat of the black army is bigger than all of us." Adam started. "But… I don't want to send my clan members to their deaths. They all have lives to return to someday." Adam said.

"That's why we need the race masters." Heidi said somewhat forcefully.

"…" Adam paused and sighed. "I'm started to think that you're implying something." Adam sighed.

"Well then, I guess I should just cut to the chase." Harris said. Adam looked up at him. "We've heard rumors that you've been in contact with the Racemaster of the bangaas."

Adam raised his head up in surprise. "Where would you hear something like that?"

"From me." Syack said. "I know I promised your master not to mention something, but when a greater good is at stake, promises must be broken." Syack said.

"What?"

Harris and Heidi couldn't help but drop their heads down in embarrassment. "You probably should have been a tad more subtle than that…" Heidi sighed.

"Ah-hem…" Adam cleared his throat. "Listen, I understand the severity of this now, and for that I thank you. But you have the wrong person. I haven't really even heard of this legend until I met you right now." Adam said.

"Adam… please… surely you know something." Harris said. Adam shook his head, keeping his cool quite well where most people would have exploded by now.

"I'm sorry, but you really have the wrong bangaa and I don't know where I could help in that respect." Adam said.

"Very well then." Harris sighed.

"But I…" Syack started to say when Heidi looked at him holding a finger over the part of her mask where her lips are. "…right…" Syack sighed.

"If there is anything else I could do to help, please don't hesitate to ask." Adam said.

"Actually…" Heidi started to say. Harris put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head. Though a little surprised, she nodded her head. "…nothing else for now." Heidi said.

"Well, I insist that you stay for a little while." Adam said.

"Very well." Harris said. "Let's go meet up with the others." Harris said. The other two nodded and followed Harris out the door. When Adam was alone, he pulled out two necklaces. We merely felt them since he wouldn't be able to see them due to his blindfolds. One was a mindu gem, the other seemed to be a white glowing vial of some sort.

"… I am keeping my promise…" Adam said to no one.

Meanwhile…

"Laura…" Kyle groaned.

"What?" She asked, in front of her were about ten dozen unconscious, burnt, or fried bodies that were being treated by white mages with everyone else backing off in fear.

"Good gravy that girl is strong…" A moogle mog knight said.

"And that other guy is hitting all the bull's-eyes we couldn't hit." An archer groaned as Hunter just hit another bull's-eye on a target.

"Ah… I finally found you guys." Gilbert said walking in. "Har… what happened in here?" Gilbert started to say something before he noticed all of the defeated bodies.

"Don't ask." Kyle said.

"Well either way… Harris would like to see us." Gilbert said.

"Oh really? Okay then." Hunter stopped hitting targets and walked toward the stairs.

"Finally… he's gone…" One of the members sighed in relief.

Later…

The party was a little ways away from the base entrance they took and were apparently getting ready to discuss something. "So… what did you want to talk to us about?" Mendoza asked.

"Well I'll tell you as soon as the moogle and nu mou behind that rock over there stop trying to eavesdrop." Harris said.

"Dang… how'd he know we were here?" A moogle animist asked.

"Well we're already busted so it's best we leave." A nu mou beastmaster responded. So the two headed back for the base entrance and disappeared in to it.

"So then…" Laura started to ask.

"I believe Adam is hiding something." Harris said.

"What would give you that impression?" Heidi asked.

"He seemed perfectly honest to me." Syack told him.

"Yes he would make an excellent actor wouldn't he?" Harris asked.

"I don't know… would he?" Monty asked.

"That was a rhetorical question Monty." Harris sighed.

"Oh…"

"Well would you tell us?" Hunter asked.

"I stayed behind a little bit and heard him say something through the door." Harris said.

"Aaaawwww… that's not cool or mysterious at all…" Hunter whined. "I mean… anyone could do that, it should be something more amazing or… something…" Hunter said as he noticed that everyone was giving him an odd look. "… okay I'll be quiet now."

"Good thing, my ears were getting stained by a weakling's words." Laura sighed.

"What was that!" Hunter yelled.

"Uuuuhhh… everyone, perhaps we had best let Harris continue." Gilbert said.

"Thank you Gilbert." Harris said. "So… while we're here we are going to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"How so?" Kyle asked.

"Find out more about the elites, be subtle, yet try to find out if they know anything." Harris said.

"Hmmm… that might be our best course of action right now." Heidi said.

The next day…

Harris and Heidi were walking through Sprohm, Harris wearing his white veil and Heidi with longer robes and a blindfold so that they could travel through without their identities being revealed. Harris was holding Heidi by the hand to complete the disguise. "Halt! Who are you?" A human soldier from the black army stopped them.

"Oh… I'm just leading my cousin through Sprohm, as you can see she is blind." Harris said smoothly, in fact if you were trying to tell if he was lying you likely wouldn't.

"Cousin? Who are you talking to?" Heidi asked, also playing her part quite well.

"It's nothing to worry about dear cousin." Harris said.

"What are your names?" The black soldier asked.

"Harold." Harris told him.

"And I'm Heather." Heidi answered.

"Hmmmm… what town are you from?" The black soldier asked again as a few more started filing in behind him.

"We're travelers. We don't have a home any longer." Harris told them, keeping perfectly calm.

"Harold… what are those footsteps?" Heidi asked.

"Pay no mind to it." Harris said.

"Do you even have proper documentation?" He continued to ask when. "ACK!" An arrow shot the soldier in the back of the neck. The black soldiers looked up at a building quite surprised while Harris looked up, passing off an equally surprised look.

"Liberation attack!" John commanded the archers behind him.

"The rebels! GAH!" In a few short minutes, all the black soldiers had been killed off and the regular members quickly made themselves scarce.

"I have to say… if I hadn't met you the other day your act would have fooled me." John said to Harris and Heidi. "What are you doing walking out here anyways?"

"We felt like we had to see the devastation ourselves." Harris said looking back at the streets.

"It… was really sad." Heidi sighed.

"Yeah… Sprohm sure has gone downhill." John said.

Meanwhile…

"Why hello there." Hunter said walking up to a viera elemantist. Hunter was in a lounge of sorts for the elites.

"Hm? Oh… you're that guy that was hitting all those targets yesterday." The viera said.

"Yes, I'm Hunter, clanmaster of Clan Forest. And you are…" Hunter started, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Jade, I'm an elite in this clan." Jade said. "I have a question for you?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"What is your partner doing?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked over to find Syack exchanging glares with the morpher from yesterday. "Oh man…"

"Who are you calling old you old coot?" Syack asked the morpher.

"Old coot? Well if I'm an old coot then you're an old gargoyle!"

"You've got a lot of nerve you old windbag…" Syack said.

"Ugh…" Hunter and Jade sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Now Laura, just because these two elites were being friendly enough to let us talk with them doesn't mean that we insult them." Kyle said. They were in the mess hall in a section reserved for the elites and above.

"I know I know…" Laura sighed. A moogle juggler and a bangaa bishop came up and sat down in front of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Molo…" The moogle said.

"And… I'm… Felix…" The bangaa said rather distrustfully.

"Hmph… well you don't seem that polite." Laura said. "Or that strong for that matter." Laura said.

"What!" Felix shouted.

"Not again…" Kyle moaned.

"You have that problem a lot don't you?" Molo asked.

"You have no idea…" Kyle said.

Meanwhile…

"Alright men, you have all improved. Now go do your individual training for the day." Adam ordered to a large number of Clan Liberation members that he had just drilled.

"Yes clanmaster Adam!" They all shouted before dispersing. The room was like a large dojo, only made of stone with Adam standing at the top of a small set of stairs at the head of the room.

"Master Adam." Mendoza said as he walked up to Adam.

"Hm? Oh, Mendoza… you know I'm no longer your master, you don't need to call me that." Adam said humbly.

"But… I still respect you quite highly master Adam." Mendoza said.

"If there is anyone that you should show respect to in this clan it should not be me, John was the one who taught you to wield a blade after all." Adam said.

"But… still asking me not to call you master Adam…" Mendoza started.

"I guess I can't stop you from doing that can I?" Adam asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nope, you probably can't. Clanmaster Harris couldn't stop him or me from calling him clanmaster if he tried." Monty said as he walked in with Gilbert behind him.

"To what do I owe the honor of Clan Falcon's elites coming to visit me?" Adam asked.

"Please… you don't have to refer to us that highly." Gilbert said.

"_Boy… humility must be a virus now." _Monty thought. _"Although apparently some people like Laura are immune to it." _He continued to think as he rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong Monty? You look as though you're dying to say something." Mendoza said.

"Uh… nothing." Monty said.

"So… this clan has been running for several years now hasn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"Nearly the full ten years since the Black King took over." Adam said. The four finally sat down on the steps before resuming talking. "As much as I don't like fighting, I saw the suffering the Black King was causing and I knew that I had to fight for this country's liberation."

"Say who taught you how to fight anyways? That was amazing what you did yesterday with Laura's attacks." Monty asked.

"A… great man." Adam replied simply.

"_This is going to be hard." _Gilbert thought.

A long while later…

"Come on! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Laura yelled angrily as Kyle was dragging her out of the mess hall with extreme difficulty.

"Don't get in my way Molo!" Felix shouted while Molo was pushing Felix desperately to keep him from Laura

"Calm down big guy…" Molo said.

"Laura… let's… not get… carried away…" Kyle moaned.

"Grah!" Laura then broke free of Kyle's grip while Felix broke away from Molo and they were about to strike each other when Harris suddenly appeared between them, grabbed Laura's wrist and thrust his palm so that Felix slammed in to it.

"Do you mind explaining?" Harris asked.

"He insulted us!" Laura shouted.

"What! You insulted me!" Felix shouted.

"Regardless, we are allies here aren't we? There is no need to fight." Harris said.

"You're not clanmaster Adam! I don't need preaching from you!" Felix shouted.

"Felix! Show more respect to our guests!" Adam shouted as he walked in with Harris' elites.

"But… clanmaster Adam… you can't really let these people dictate their own mannerisms among this clan can you?" Felix asked.

"Like us they are opposing the black king and we must not have enemies among ourselves." Adam said. Felix bowed to Adam, and then left the room a little disgruntled. "You must forgive Felix, he can be… rather aggressive."

"No… you don't owe us an apology, it is rather someone among us who needs to apologize." Harris said.

"Uh… I…" Laura breathed in for a moment to swallow her pride. "I'm… sorry…" She said.

Later…

"Anything?" Heidi asked.

"No… that girl didn't know anything." Hunter said. "And SOMEBODY was too busy arguing to get information." Hunter said while looking at Syack.

"Don't chastise me you whippersnapper!" Syack shouted while he slapped Hunter in the back of the head.

"Well, Molo seemed to not even know anything." Kyle said.

"Hmmmm… John certainly didn't know anything." Harris said.

"And we didn't have any luck with Adam." Gilbert said.

"Well this is just great… now what?" Laura asked.

Elsewhere…

"There they are… finally, after so many years of alluding us, we've finally found you." Said a familiar voice.

"Is this really the location of them?" Another voice asked.

"Yes… now tell me, have the majors moved to their designated positions yet?"

"Yes sir! They are prepared to attack from the other three fronts while we attack the main front!"

"Good good."

"They only await your signal to attack Colonel Shawn!" The black soldier finished reporting.

"Send a message to the other three majors that we begin the attack at dawn." Colonel Shawn said as he drew his lance and stuck in to the ground as a show of strength.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will our heroes fare against this upcoming threat? Especially one that they aren't even prepared for in the least? And will Laura ever lose the superiority complex? Until any of these questions are answered, be sure to read and review.


	24. Battle for Liberation

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

I'm still busy lately, but here is the next chapter.

When we last left off, Harris and Co. met up with Adam the Liberator. Harris, Heidi, and Syack attempted to get information about the bangaa Racemaster from Adam, but to no avail, and thus far their efforts to get more information have proven fruitless. And now, unbeknownst to our heroes, the black army is preparing to crush Clan Liberation, once and for all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle for Liberation

"Stop them!" A random black soldier shouted. Three people, a human thief, a bangaa white monk, and a viera archer from clan Liberation were running away from the black army camp back toward Sprohm.

"We have to alert clanmaster Adam." The thief gasped.

"Hurry!" The white monk said.

"Open fire!" Gunners and various bow-wielders began firing on the three members, but they were proving to be skilled enough to avoid them as they ran. "Don't let them reach Sprohm!"

"Aside men!" Came a familiar shout.

"Who was that?" The archer asked. "AAAUUUGGHHH!!!" She first felt the full weight of someone on her back, and then a lance pierce her through the back before everything went dark for her.

"No! Abby!" The thief cried as he skid to a stop and turned around.

"Don't stop running Chase!" The white monk cried fearfully as he saw a lance pierce the thief through. The white monk was afraid for his friend's lives but he knew he had to keep running. That's when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. "You're…"

"That's right… I am Colonel Shawn… a member of the council of nine." Shawn said sinisterly. The white monk smirked.

"What? The black army has grown so pathetic that it had to cut down the council members?" The White monk mocked, figuring he could see his enemy angered before he died.

"Don't… you dare… mock the black army…" Shawn hissed. Shawn grabbed the white monk around the throat tightly.

"Ack… agh…" The white monk was gasping for air. Shawn then spun around and hurled the white monk to the ground with enough force to leave a trail in the dirt as he went sprawling.

"Pathetic worm…" Shawn inhaled, the white monk stood up and started running back for the clan liberation base. "Fire Breath!" Shawn breathed out a stream of flame that scorched the white monk as he attempted to run.

"Aaarrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh!!!" The White monk screamed as he fell to the ground and fell over the small ledge.

"Hmph…" Shawn snorted. "A waste of my energy." Shawn turned around and looked at his army behind him. "Gather in front of me men!" Shawn shouted out. Slowly the men behind him gathered in front of him. "Today, is a glorious day for the black army! For today… we shall see the end of the rebellion!" Shawn shouted.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Black army shouted in applause.

"Today, in front of our very eyes are the enemies that have slaughtered your comrades in battle! The enemies that have degraded this glorious army! In front of us are our enemies that have dared to raise their sword against our king!" Shawn shouted.

"Down with the rebels!"

"Kill them all!"

"For nearly ten years! They have eluded us, they have insulted us, and they have made a mockery out of the name of our king! But now my men! We stand in front of them with enough force to crush them within our clutches! The rebels shall now fall! And with their fall, the dominion of the Black King shall rise!!!" Shawn shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" More thunderous applause rose from the army as Shawn continued to speak. While Shawn continued to give this speech, little did he realize that a certain charred body was slowly limping his way toward Sprohm as sunlight was starting to peek over the horizon.

A short while later…

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Monty said.

"Uh… seven?" Mendoza guessed.

"No no no." Monty said.

"Shouldn't you two be more worried about what we're going to do about getting information as opposed to playing silly games?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, you know that we could never in a million years figure something out from Adam." Monty whined.

"…" Gilbert thought for a moment. "I know…" He sighed.

"Say where is everyone else?" Mendoza asked.

"Doing what they're supposed to be doing." Gilbert said, putting heavy emphasis on that last part.

"You old windbag!" Syack shouted at the morpher.

"You old gargoyle!" the morpher shouted back.

"Man… what made us think he was going to be useful to us?" Hunter asked to nobody in particular.

"That other old guy is a clanmaster isn't he?" Jade asked as she walked up beside Hunter.

"Yeah he is…" Hunter said.

"Well what are a group of clanmasters doing traveling together?" Jade asked.

"We… act as representatives of our clans." Hunter said.

"Laura!" Came Kyle's voice.

"Uh-oh…" Hunter said.

"Let me at her! I'll annihilate her!" Came Felix's voice.

"Now kupo… don't start…" Molo's voice begged.

"I'd like to see you try!" Laura's voice shouted.

"Oy…" Hunter moaned.

Meanwhile…

"Harris…" Heidi started. The two of them were sitting on a roof-top, watching the sun as it started to reach sunrise.

"What is it?" Harris asked.

"You ever thought about afterwards?" Heidi asked.

"Afterwards?" Harris asked.

"I mean… if we find the Racemasters and defeat the Black King… have you ever thought about what you'll do when you see the end of it?" Heidi asked.

"Heh… No I haven't… for all I know I might not be able to see the end of it." Harris said.

"Harris…" Heidi sighed in disbelief. "You don't really think the black army will kill you do you?"

"You never know." Harris said. "What about you?"

"Me? Hmmm…" Heidi thought for a moment. "I…" Heidi started to say something when she saw something in the distance. "Goodness! Harris!" Heidi pointed off to the side.

"What?" He asked. He noticed the burnt white monk from earlier. "Oh no…" Harris and Heidi promptly leaped toward the white monk until they were in front of him. "What happened?" Harris asked.

"Clan…master…Adam…" The white monk said weakly before he started to fall forward. Thankfully for him, Harris and Heidi caught him as he fell.

Later…

"Has he been sent for?" John asked a random clan member while Harris treated his burns by holding his glowing white hands over him. The clan member nodded his head. "Good."

"Why isn't his white magic instantly healing him like it usually does?" Monty asked as he watched Harris.

"Wounds become harder to treat as time goes on." Harris said. "It also depends on the severity of the wounds, but still, to give me this much trouble healing them the wounds must have been inflicted some time ago." Harris said as the burns were finally starting to recede. "Finally…" He sighed.

"Just in time, clanmaster Adam has just arrived." A random clan member said as Adam came hurrying in to the infirmary.

"Where is he?" Adam asked in a panicked fashion.

"He's right here. Don't worry, he's out of danger, but he'll still need rest." Harris told Adam.

"Are you alright Ten?" Adam asked the white monk.

"Okay… does this guy know all of his clan members by name? I mean this is a huge clan." Hunter asked.

"I don't know, I can't say I know all of my clan member's names." Laura said.

"What? But your clan isn't nearly as large." Hunter said.

"Yeah… that was at the time I didn't care." Laura said. "Although now that I mention it… what was your name again weakling?" Laura asked.

"Gah!" Hunter growled.

"What!" Adam gasped.

"I wasn't able to… escape with them… they were killed…" Ten said.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked. Adam paused for a moment, then turned to John.

"John… how many of our clan members are ready for combat at this very moment?" Adam asked, getting a gravely serious tone in his voice as he started to walk from the infirmary with all haste.

"Um… three-hundred sir. The rest are either getting treated for wounds, not yet properly trained, or are out on other tasks." John said.

"Grrrrr… that won't be good enough." Adam growled in frustration, the rest of the party was now following.

"Is something the matter?" Harris asked right behind the two of them right before he caught up.

"Clanmaster of Clan Falcon, I must regretfully request that you leave Sprohm." Adam said.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" Syack asked.

"Ten informed me that the black army has two-thousand five-hundred soldiers poised to attack from the east, west, south, and north each. Making ten-thousand soldiers ready to strike Sprohm." Adam said.

"What!" Monty and Mendoza shouted. Everyone else just looked flat-out shocked.

"So you'll need our help then." Hunter said.

"I've thought of that, and that wouldn't be wise." Adam said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"If the black army does defeat us, they'll capture all of us. And if you leave, then at least you will get away and have some hope of stopping the black king." Adam said.

"But…" Heidi started to say.

"Clan Falcon, I am truly honored to have met you, and I hope that you will stop the black army." Adam said. He then turned to John. "John, get Jade and Stro to guard the Southern entrance with seventy-five men." Adam instructed suddenly running with John close behind.

"What about the other gates clanmaster Adam?" John asked.

"I'll guard the eastern gate with seventy-five, you guard the northern gate with seventy-five." Adam instructed.

"That leaves Felix and Molo and the remaining seventy-five to guard the western gate." John finished.

"Correct! Now move! Ten told me that the attack will start any second now!" Adam shouted. The two then disappeared down the tunnel.

"Harris… what are we going to do?" Heidi asked.

"…" Harris only looked ahead with a hard stare, deep in thought.

"Harris…" Heidi started.

"…He has a point." Harris said.

"Wait… we're not seriously going to leave them are we?" Hunter asked.

"He does have a point. Gather your things together everyone." Harris said.

"He's not serious…" Laura said.

Later…

Adam stood outside the eastern entrance to Sprohm with seventy-five men behind him. The area had two cliffs on either side, with a few slopes and ledges to climb to the top of those, but either way led in to the city just fine since Sprohm was such a mountainous city. Adam turned around to face his clan members.

"My fellow Liberators! Our enemy has finally found us! They now intend to wipe us from the face of Ivalice and wipe out all hope of bringing peace to Ivalice!" Adam shouted. The clan members started to murmur at this. "But let it be known, even if we die here today! Hope will not die! We shall take our stand here today! We shall fight for Ivalice and stand for the hope that a better future shall one day come! Now raise your arms in glory! Fight for truth! Fight for Ivalice's freedom! And fight for hope!" Adam cried.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The clan members all cheered. The black army was now coming in to sight.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" Adam cried as he ran forward with his clan members behind him.

Meanwhile…

"To battle for liberation!" John shouted. "Forward men!" He shouted again as he led the charge with his men behind him to meet the oncoming black army in the pretty wide-open area, although there were certainly mounds and hills.

"For freedom!" A random member shouted.

"The rebels! Kill them!" A generic black soldier shouted.

"Air blast!" John hopped slightly and did a spinning kick that sent a blast of air flying in to a crowd of black soldiers in an arc that blew away the black soldiers it hit and killed them. John and the rest of the clan Liberation members began killing black soldiers left and right.

Meanwhile…

"Fire Whip!" Jade's rapier suddenly caught fire and she lashed it out as it took the shape of a whip and started thwacking black soldiers. The weaker ones were instantly killed, but most of them instead noticed something strange.

"Hey! Fire's circling around my arms!" One shouted. The ones that survived had flames encircling their arms and they found themselves unable to use them.

"Exactly!" Jade said as she lunged forward and started piercing soldiers through with her rapier.

The battlefield in the south was really a large cliff hanging over an urbanized area in Sprohm, this entrance was hardly used since you had to take a steep set of steps to get up to here, but the top of the cliff was pretty level really.

"Soul of the dragon… merge with me and I shall take thy form!" Stro, the morpher from earlier, chanted. His body was covered by a shadow that was growing larger and more muscular until it cleared away. Once it did, he now had the body of a thundrake. "Dragon Force!" He could apparently still talk but his voice was certainly more of a growl. A transparent image of a dragon's head appeared over him until it disappeared in to his body. "Grooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Look out!" A random black soldier cried as Stro dashed forward clawing and biting black soldiers and tearing them to shreds.

Meanwhile…

"Holy!" Felix cast a holy aura in the area of a number of black soldiers and thus killed them.

"Firebomb!" Molo began tossing Molotov cocktails in to crowds of black soldiers and either frying them or causing them to go berserk, which helped since he usually aimed at mages, but he would throw an occasional knife at a few black soldiers.

Meanwhile…

"Augh!" One of Adam's men got hit in the leg by an arrow that was flying at him and was about to be skewered when.

"Expert Guard!" Adam leaped in the way of a Mog Knight's sword and several other weapons that were flying towards them and deflected them all with little effort. "Rah!" Adam then instantly killed the Mog Knight and any close by ones with a bonecrucher attack. "Are you alright?" Adam asked his injured member.

"Yes… sir…" He said, inspired by Adam's selfless act.

"Now to rejoin the battle." Adam ran back in to the battle and held out one hand. "Ice Sword!" Adam formed another blade out of ice and started dual-wielding his regular sword with his ice sword and was slashing through black soldiers like crazy. "Tremor!" He slammed a fist in to the ground that caused a violent tremor around him that knocked away all the black soldiers surrounding him in to a few other black soldiers, making them easy pickings for his mages and archers.

"That guy is crazy strong!" One of the black soldiers shouted in a panicked fashion.

"Jump him!" A VERY large number of black soldiers attempted to jump Adam. Adam's ice sword disappeared, but he stood his ground and…

"Fire sword! Wild Swing!" Adam created a sword from flames and then spun around and around, either burning through black soldiers like they were butter or slashing them to ribbons depending on which sword struck them first.

Meanwhile…

"Wild Swing!" John spun around with his blade held tightly in his hands as he slashed black soldiers brutally as he spun. As a bunch tried to hit him, he ducked and held his blade over his head and the weapons all struck the blade instead of him. "Strikeback!" Adam then sent them flying with a swing of his blade. "Backdraft!" John thrust a flaming fist forward that punched right through the hearts of two black soldiers.

Meanwhile…

"Wow… for being so outnumbered they're doing very well." Hunter said as he observed the fronts through his binoculars.

"Of course… they're doing better than you would weakling." Laura said.

"Why you…" Hunter started. The group hadn't left, but all of their packs were on their backs and they were all on top of a central building in Sprohm where they could see all of the battlefronts.

"So why did you have us gather our stuff again?" Mendoza asked.

"So that we could leave if they didn't need our assistance." Harris told them. He then paused. "And it looks as though… they don't need it." Harris sighed.

"Perhaps we should wait a while longer though." Kyle suggested.

"The battle could still go either way at this point." Gilbert said.

"Harris…" Heidi started, almost begging him to stay without even having to finish her statement.

"Very well." Harris said.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm… as expected of the clanmaster of such a mighty clan… he is very powerful…" Shawn said from a cliff a little ways away from the battle. He observed Adam as he picked up a black soldier and threw him in to a crowd to then leap above the crown and crush it beneath him. "I can feel… my warrior's blood boiling… as I watch him…" Shawn said as his excitement increased.

"Bolt Sword!" Adam made a bolt sword that was a bit larger than Mendoza's and then swung it so that is passed through several black soldiers at once and caused them all to die from the shock before blocking an attack from behind without even turning around and then countering that attack.

"Yes… I must challenge him!" Shawn declared excitedly. He leaped an incredible distance and was making his way toward Adam.

"Hm? What is this? All of the soldiers are starting to disperse away from me." Adam said as he heard the footsteps get farther away from him. Adam then felt a presence getting closer and closer to him from the air. Adam's facial expression didn't seem to change, he simply sighed and jumped back in time to avoid Shawn's lance from piercing him in the head. "And who are you?"

"Adam the Liberator… I… Colonel Shawn, challenge you to a dual!" Shawn said as he pulled his lance out of the ground and pointed it at Adam.

Meanwhile…

"Grrrr… we're already too many men down." John cringed as the still very large black army kept charging. John decapitated one soldier and then used far fist to clear out a small number of black soldiers at once. "Augh!" One arrow pierced his shoulder fairly deeply, but he pulled it out and proceeded to charge.

"Heh. Time to take matters in to my own hands." A moogle gadgeteer smirked. He held out a medium sized coin and flipped it in to the air as it glowed. "Red Spring!" The coin flashed and the image of several springs that were somewhat red in color hovered over his men and caused them to move a whole lot faster.

"Oh damn it…" John cursed.

Meanwhile…

"Shining air!" Jade caused the air around numerous black soldiers to suddenly flash with intense light.

"Augh! I can't see!"

"Nighthawk!" Jade then thrust her rapier forward multiple times and sent out purple blasts of mana in the shape of diving hawks at black soldiers.

"Bolt breath!" Stro breathed out numerous lightning bolts at black soldiers and caused them all to get shocked quite badly.

"Hm hm hm hm hm… yes these elites aren't half-bad…" A beastmaster from the black army snickered. "But sadly for them… I doubt that they can defeat my pets." The beastmaster said as numerous vampires teleported behind him. "Go! Absorb their energy! Men! Resort to attack phase B!" The black soldiers stopped trying to charge in blindly, but instead they began to group together in to groups with varying abilities and charging in, turning the tide of the battle drastically in their favor, though some groups were killed more easily than others.

"No!" Jade saw what was happening, and then noticed the beastmaster. She ran for him full speed. "Heavy Dust!"

"Hm?" The dust in the air around the beastmaster started to collect and draw itself toward him in to noticeable clumps. "Oh no she doesn't." A vampire appeared behind him, grabbed him, and then teleported him out of the way.

"Blast!"

"You're challenging me? Major Tact? Very well then." The beastmaster said.

Meanwhile…

"Break!" Felix turned a soldier that was causing a lot of trouble in to stone instantly.

"Smile!" Molo tossed a beanbag with a smile on it at Felix.

"Alright here I go! Aero! Water!" Felix found himself invigorated enough to cast spell after spell after spell on black soldiers similar to how quicken works, but it quickly wore off.

"That does it…" A viera sniper pulled a bow string and aimed for Molo. "Take this!" She fired an arrow right toward Molo, but to her surprise, he caught it, spun around and threw it back at her as if it were a dart. But she dodged it. "Fine… they want to challenge me… then I'll do that." She said.

Meanwhile…

"Uh-oh… things are starting to look grim." Monty said.

"Clanmaster Harris! We need to help!" Mendoza begged.

"…" Harris seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Of course we'll help." He said.

"Alright. Let's go." Laura said.

"Not without a plan we aren't." Hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked indignantly.

"While we were watching them I began formulating a plan of approach whenever we jumped in." Hunter said.

"Let's hear it then." Syack said.

"Okay first…" Hunter stood up and looked toward Adam's position. "For the most part, Adam seems to have it covered, so for there we need to send Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert."

"Hey… are you implying that we're weak?" Monty whined.

"I don't know what he's implying, but I think so." Laura said.

"Hmph…" Even Gilbert reacted indignantly to that comment.

"Well, that and the fact that you three seem to have the best teamwork I've seen so far, so if anything goes wrong, I'm sure you'll think of something." Hunter said. "John's having the hardest time, so Harris and Heidi should go there naturally since they're the strongest ones among us, and they would probably work best as a team as well." Hunter said.

"_Well, he seems to be coming up with a good strategy. A great one at that since he's taking our teamwork skills in to consideration." _Harris thought.

"Laura should go with Kyle to Felix and Molo's front since they're having the most difficulty besides John, and really I couldn't think of anyone else that could partner up with YOU." Hunter said to Laura putting emphasis on you.

"Certainly not you, weakling." Laura said.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place…" Hunter tried to tell himself.

"And that only leaves me with you." Syack almost whined.

"I've taken that in to account as well, I'll tell you our plan for us on the way." Hunter said to Syack.

"Hmph… fine." Syack said.

At John's front…

"Damn… who is that gadgeteer?" John asked frustrated as the gadgeteer just cast gold battery successfully on his side.

"Ha ha ha! Feel the might of Captain Flip!" The gadgeteer shouted as he used gold battery again, but this time it healed the Clan Liberation members. "Damn it."

"Ha!" John rushed forward to strike the gadgeteer, but much to his surprise he tossed a knife in to the air, jumped up and then hurled it at John. "Gah!"

"Time to die!" Flip attempted to finish off John when…

"Cover!" Harris got in the way of the knife and deflected.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Last Breath!" Heidi then appeared behind Flip and stabbed him through the neck with her wrist knife.

"Gah…" he gagged before dying.

"You guys are… still here?" John asked.

"Yes… Heidi, I'm going to treat the wounded for a moment, think you'll be okay?" Harris asked.

"Most definitely." Heidi answered.

Meanwhile…

"Ring!" Molo attempted to stop the sniper with a ring attack. "Dang she's fast!"

"Double Shot!" She hit Felix with one arrow and Molo with another arrow.

"Gah! Grrrr… Aero!" Felix attempted to hit her with a small cyclone of slicing wind, but to no avail as she rolled toward him and was now pointing her bow and arrow at Felix at point blank.

"Die." She said. That's when she felt the ground tremble a bit beneath her. "Hm?" Suddenly a stalagmite burst from the ground and sent her high in to the air. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jump!" Next thing the sniper knew, Kyle was above her dive-bombing at her with his lance pointed down. Finally, she felt the lance penetrate her stomach and kill her.

"They killed Captain Sinis!" A black soldier shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked rudely as Laura came up behind him.

"Hmph… you're welcome." She said indignantly.

"Felix, they saved us, and now we could really use their help." Molo reasoned.

"No time for chitchat! To battle!" Kyle shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Augh!" Jade got knocked to the ground by a vampire that had suddenly teleported in front of her.

"Now finish her!" Tact commanded as a vampire attempted to use a miasma spell on her. She quickly sprang up and avoided it, as another vampire appeared behind her and grabbed her around the arms.

"No!" Jade cried.

"Drain her!" Tact commanded.

"Burial!" Suddenly an arrow pierced the vampire in the head.

"Uwaaaooooooooooooo!" It moaned as it vanished in a white light.

"What!"

"Hey… you didn't think I'd be missing all the fun now did you?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter…" Jade said a tad surprised.

"No time for pleasantries." Hunter then grabbed Jade and pulled her out of the way of another vampire attack as they headed back toward the rest of the fight.

"Why is he running?" Tact asked.

"Why are you running?" Jade asked.

"Because, a friend of mine will be taking care of the enemies behind us."

"Prominence!" Suddenly the earth opened up and flames leaped from the fissures in the ground and incinerated the vampires that were chasing Hunter and Jade before closing back up.

"Bolt breath!" Stro breathed out more lightning bolts to wipe out a few more black soldiers when…

"Heh… Star Cross!" Syack cast a spell that caused four white, holy lights to join together, soon after that, an eight-pointed star made out of holy light appeared and cast holy magic on a tremendous amount of black soldiers. "Beat that old windbag!" Syack taunted.

"Why you old gargoyle…"

Meanwhile…

Adam and Shawn clashed their respective weapons together before jumping back from each other. "Yes… you are a powerful opponent." Shawn complimented.

"Hmph… I do not need praise from one who would destroy Ivalice." Adam said.

"Very well then." Shawn charged forward and began thrusting his lance rapidly.

"Expert Guard!" Adam easily blocked each lance thrust as Shawn continued his assault until finally Adam spun around one thrust and thrust his elbow in to Shawn's chest.

"Gwah!" Shawn staggered.

"Bonecrusher!" Adam took a mighty swing with his sword.

"GAH!!!" Shawn cried out in agony as Adam's sword struck him across the torso. Adam used the momentum from his swing to spin around and attempt another slash, however Shawn regained his footing and flipped over Adam. Shawn spun around and thrust his lance forward and managed to pierce Adam's right shoulder blade.

"Argh! Tremor!" Adam then stomped the ground and sent Shawn skidding across the ground.

"Ice Breath!" Shawn breathed out a blast of freezing air at Adam. Adam Shielded his face to prevent the worst of it, however he couldn't stop the cold air from penetrating him to the bone, causing tremendous pain.

"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Adam leaped at Shawn with his sword ready to strike him down.

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Shawn then shouted really loudly, sending out sonic waves in front of him that stopped Adam in mid-air.

"Rrrrrrrrr... AUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Adam was sent sprawling backwards by the blast of sound as Shawn once again prepared his lance.

"Jump attack!" Shawn leaped in to the air high above Adam toward one of the cliff walls, he jumped off of the cliff wall and was now rocketing towards Adam, ready to run him through with one last attack.

_"Here he comes..." _Adam thought. Adam took a stance and... "Wild Swing!" As Shawn drew closer, Adam spun around and around swinging his sword. Adam's sword struck Shawn's lance and deflected the lance to the side. Adam then slammed his fist in to the side of Shawn's helmet and sent him sprawling across the ground.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Shawn cried as he went sprawling. He didn't managed to land on his feet and was now stuck on his back. Shawn looked at the cliff wall and inhaled. "Bolt Breath!" Shawn sent a single lightning bolt from his mouth at the cliff wall and caused several boulders to fall toward Adam. Adam sheathed his sword, took a stance and waited for the largest boulder to approach him.

"Please..." Adam said. He held his hands above his head and caught the largest boulder that was about to crush him, and it at least as big as he was.

"What!"

"This pebble is nothing to me." Adam said. Adam then raised the boulder high over his head and hurled it straight at Shawn. Shawn stood up and picked up his lance.

"Bangaa CRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Shawn shattered the boulder with a sonic wave, only to see Adam charging right at him.

SHING

Too late for Shawn, Adam had thrust his sword through his heart. "You were... a worthy opponent. But one who fights for pleasure... only deserves this end." Adam drew his sword from Shawn's heart and let his body collapse. Adam turned and looked at the rest of the battle behind him, he found his men doing surprisingly well. "I still must help them." Adam ran back toward the battlefield, sword drawn, when he stopped cold. _"Wait... why is... that Colonel's heart still... beating?" _

"Lancet!"

"What?" Adam turned around only to receive a lance in his shoulder. "Augh!" The lance then became covered in red energy that was flowing toward Shawn and healing his wounds. Adam grabbed the lance, pulled it out and then rammed Shawn in the chest to send him skidding backwards. "How?" Shawn asked.

"Heh heh heh... Not even death will stop my attacks from coming, not so long as I have the heart of a dragon!" Shawn proudly declared.

"You mean... you have..."

"That's right... I have mastered the Dragon Heart ability. I'm done holding back on you now that I know your fighting style. Prepare to die!" Shawn raised his lance and dashed toward Adam to finish him off.

"Expert Guard." Adam took a defensive stance.

"Heh…" Shawn was expecting this and he jumped up to the top of the cliff to Adam's right in one leap. "Cura." Shawn cast a holy aura around himself that healed what was left of his wounds.

"He knows prayer as well?" Adam asked, surprised.

"I know the weakness of that Expert Guard move, and now I'll exploit it!" Shawn then leaped towards the wall of the opposite cliff, then jumped off of that wall and proceeded to do this in rapid succession. Soon Shawn was a mere blur that was bouncing back and forth between the cliff walls.

"He does know the weakness!" Adam gasped. _"He's realized that I can only maintain the focus necessary for Expert Guard for so long, I have to use something else." _Adam dropped his stance and took a different defensive stance. "Defense!"

"That won't stop this!" Shawn rocketed towards Adam with his lance pointed forward, spinning like a drill.

BOOM

Shawn stuck the area Adam was standing in with a tremendous enough force to send rock and dust flying from the ground. Shawn landed outside the dust cloud just fine and waited for the dust to clear. Adam was kneeling on the ground in the middle of a torn crater, bleeding heavily at his left waist. Adam was clutching the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ha ha ha ha… how will you stop me now that you know every strike you make against me I'll only come back to life from it?" Shawn asked. "I am invincible!" Shawn shouted as he dashed toward Adam to deal the finishing blow.

"_May the day of Ivalice's liberation… come soon." _Adam thought as he waited for the death blow.

CLANG

"What!" Shawn shouted, a gladiator had leaped in front of him and struck the lance down with his blade.

"Rush!" Shawn was sent skidding backwards by the attack before the gladiator took his stance again.

"Mendoza!" Adam gasped.

"You didn't really think we'd leave you did you?" Mendoza asked.

"Mendoza, listen to me. As much as your skills have improved since I last saw you, you can't beat him by yourself." Adam warned him.

"Back away gladiator! This man is my prey!" Shawn shouted as he ran forward again.

"Stop Shot!"

"Hm?" Shawn leaped to the side to the cliff wall away from where Monty was standing firing bullets at him. Shawn jumped off of the cliff wall and was drilling toward Monty.

"Get out of my way!" Shawn shouted angrily.

"Blizzaga!" Icicles erupted around Monty in spikes toward Shawn. Shawn drilled through them nonetheless but he still received a few severe cuts and he missed Monty.

"GrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Shawn angrily shattered all the ice around him and looked down to find Gilbert standing on a nearby ledge.

"Maybe not alone, but we'll see how he handles us as a team." Monty said with a confident smirk.

"The elites of Clan Falcon, are your new opponents." Gilbert said to Shawn threateningly.

"Fine then… I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" Shawn shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can the party truly stave off the invasion of the black army? Can the trio of Gilbert, Mendoza, and Monty truly defeat Colonel Shawn? Find out next chapter.


	25. Greater Good

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Clan Liberation managed to receive wind of the Black Army's assault on Sprohm. Forced to spread their forces thin, the members of clan Liberation are forced in to fighting a war on four fronts.

All the while, Adam is in a fierce battle with Colonel Shawn. When all hope seems lost for Clan Liberation, Harris and group arrive in time to save the fronts from initial defeat. But now the battle can still go either way. Can they stop this massive attack? And will the trio of Gilbert, Mendoza, and Monty be enough to stop the powerful Colonel Shawn? Find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greater Good

On John's front, 33 members of Clan Liberation have already been downed, while the black army still has well over one-thousand men. But now with Harris and Heidi's arrival, a slight glimmer of hope wells up within the still fighting members. "It's Heidi the Black Assassin!" A black soldier shouted.

"Well kill her! Whoever does will receive a HUGE promotion." A black soldier said.

"Too bad it won't be you." Heidi's voice rang from seemingly nowhere. "Last Breath!" Heidi stabbed that black soldier with her wrist knife right through the heart.

"Augh!"

"Fire!" A black mage attempted to hit her with a fireball, however she used the soldier she just killed as a human shield and blocked the fireball. Heidi then used conceal and vanished where she stood.

"Now where did she…"

"Shadow bind!" Heidi was high above them with her bow drawn. She unleashed a flurry of arrows that struck the ground on several black soldiers shadows and thus stopped them in their tracks. The second Heidi landed she drew her katana and slashed a soldier that was about to strike her from behind in the stomach. Heidi figured it was best to leave the stopped soldiers for the other clan Liberation members to pick off while she charged in to a crowd to do more battle.

"_Yeah… she's right, she'll be just fine." _Harris thought. He was using full-life spells, cura spells, and any necessary white magic spell he needed to help bolster clan Liberation's fighting power.

"Hey! That guy's healing them!"

"Well kill him!" A group of about eight black soldiers charged Harris from all sides.

"Well… no need to waste mana." Harris said. Harris drew his sword and instantly stabbed one guy through the stomach, he then back-flipped over three separate attacks and slashed them from behind as he landed. Five of the remaining guys attempted to attack him at once, but he drew his other sword and blocked all five attacks at once. "Pathetic." Harris quickly gut kicked them to stun them, and then he decapitated them in a few quick slices.

Meanwhile…

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Kyle shouted really loudly and blew back several black soldiers in one blast. But while he was distracted, several black soldiers attempted to jump him from behind.

"Dagger!" Molo tossed several daggers in to the air and then hurled them at the black soldiers attempting to jump Kyle from behind.

"My thanks to you." Kyle said as he speared black soldiers through as they approached him.

"No problem." Molo said as he was jumping from shoulder to shoulder and stabbing black soldiers in the neck. "Say how are Felix and that Laura person doing?"

"I'll kill ten times more than you!" Felix shouted as he cast holy on a group of black soldiers.

"Well I'll kill twenty times more!" Laura shouted back as she summoned Shiva and had Shiva skewer an even larger number of black soldiers with icicles.

"Laura look out!" Kyle got in the way of an attack from behind and stopped it cold with his lance. "Bonecrusher!" Kyle killed that black soldier and the unlucky sap that was standing right behind him.

"Kyle! Help me with this attack!" Laura ordered, but somewhat friendly. "I call upon thee! Ifrit!" Ifrit appeared from the red magic circle that she created. "Fira!" As expected she cast a medium sized fireball that intensified the flames on Ifrit. "Kyle go!"

"What are you… OH!" Kyle came up with an idea. He leaped above Ifrit and inhaled. "Fire Breath!" Kyle's flaming breath enveloped Ifrit, and the flames on Ifrit's body were now almost too hot to even stand ten feet close to him.

"Now Ifrit!" Laura called. Ifrit inhaled deeply, and then breathed out a gigantic blast of flame that made Kyle's breath look like a spark.

"HOLY (censored)!!!" The black soldiers in the way of the attack were instantly fried, bones turned to ash in a second as the flames overtook the fools that attempted to run away from the flames. Unfortunately for our heroes, some of the black soldiers were smart enough to run to the side of the attack.

"How's that weakling?" Laura sneered at Felix.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Felix growled.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Stro was it? Could I get a lift?" Hunter asked.

"Hmph… climb on my back." Stro growled. Hunter obeyed and held on to his back. "Here we go!" Stro expanded his wings and flew up in to air with Hunter on his back.

"Perfect!" Hunter said. He reached under his hat and pulled down some goggles. He turned the rims around his goggles and as he did so, his vision zoomed in more and more. "Alright… here I go! Sonic Boom!" Hunter fired down on a group that was way in the back ranks of the charging black soldiers. "Sonic Boom!" Hunter then fired on a group off to the side.

"What the!" Tact looked up and noticed Hunter on Stro's back firing on seemingly random groups. "What does that hunter think he's doing? Wait… no!" Tact looked at the groups he was firing at. "… He's not firing at random groups… he's firing at the groups that are crucial to my plan… but to be able to analyze it… oh ho ho ho ho." Tact suddenly started chuckling. "That would mean that this boy is a strategist as well. Well this shall be most interesting!" Tact shouted as he sent his vampires up in to the air.

"Why are you firing in to those groups? They aren't a threat." Stro growled as he watched the groups that Hunter fired in to die.

"Trust me, they're much more of a threat that you can initially see." Hunter said.

"Look out!" Stro spun around, thus making Hunter fall off of his back but he quickly grabbed Hunter, and started flying like crazy as four vampires appeared in the air and attempted to grab Stro and Hunter. "Bolt Breath!" Stro attempted to breath lightning bolts on to one, but it teleported out of the way and in front of Stro.

"Look out!" Hunter shouted. The vampire flew to Stro's side and grabbed on to his wing. "Stro!"

"Go!" Stro dropped Hunter as the vampire first analyzed Stro's strength, and then it proceeded to use shadowflare on him.

"Uh-oh." Hunter noticed the vampires that were flying toward him from the sides. Hunter looked down and noticed something. "Okay here goes." Hunter stuck his bow above him and then jammed it on to the shoulders of the vampires. "Urgh…" Hunter then pulled himself up to where he was above the vampires. He aimed down and… "Capture!" Hunter fired a net made of mana that trapped a mass of black soldiers beneath him. Hunter then kicked away the vampires and then landed on top of the mass of black soldiers. "Whew…"

"Tempest!" Syack cast a spell that caused several lightning bolts to rain down from the sky.

"Whoa!" Hunter got off of his black soldier cushion as a lightning bolt struck it, he found himself right in front of Major Tact. "Who are you supposed to be?" Hunter asked.

"I am Major Tact… I am the black army's most keen strategist, and I can tell in your eyes that you have a tactical mind as well. Therefore… I propose a challenge elsewhere." Tact said darkly as a vampire teleported behind each of them and grabbed their shoulders.

"What?" Hunter managed to ask before the vampire teleported them to somewhere.

Meanwhile…

"Alright… let's see what this punk's made of." Mendoza said.

"Hmph… let's go for triple attack one." Gilbert said.

"Fine by me, I like it when things go boom!" Monty said excitedly.

"A fine suggestion." Shawn said. He leaped to higher ground while inhaling deeply. The second he landed. "Fire Breath!" Shawn breathed out multiple fireballs to rain on the three of them.

"We need to get him in range first!" Gilbert shouted as he rolled out of the way of a fireball.

"I'm on it!" Monty rolled under one fireball and aimed at Shawn. "Ice Shot!" Monty fired a few icicles and hit the cliff under Shawn's feet.

"Heh… your aim is pathetic." Shawn scoffed.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Monty said.

"Huh?" Suddenly the cliff under Shawn crumbled and started sliding down the rest of the cliff. "What!!!"

"Body Slam!" Mendoza rushed for the falling Colonel and leaped above him. Mendoza then crushed Shawn under his weight but unfortunately…

"Oh please… this is all you can do?" Shawn picked up Mendoza underneath him with one hand.

"He's… stronger than I thought…" Mendoza wheezed out. "Grrr… speed break!" He swiped his glowing green blade through Shawn before…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shawn hurled Mendoza away from him toward Monty.

"He fell for it! Here Monty!" Mendoza created a fire sword and pointed it right at Monty.

"Got it!" The fire sword was jammed down the gun barrel as Mendoza went sailing overhead. "Fire shot!" Due to the fire sword jammed down the gun, the fireball it sent flying out of the gun was noticeably larger.

"Flare!" Gilbert cast a flare spell in the same area that Shawn was in.

"What!" Due to his decreased speed, he wasn't able to dodge either attack and thus…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"Did that do it?" Monty asked.

"He's still alive!" Adam shouted from the crater from earlier.

"Aero!" A green tornado formed between Monty and Mendoza.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" They shouted as the tornado sliced away at them.

"Water!"

"What?" A sphere of water began to envelope Gilbert, suffocating him as it rose over his head, the water then exploded. "AUGH!" Apparently it was quite painful since Gilbert cried in pain and then fell to his knees.

"Die now!" Shawn came rocketing out of the smoke from the explosion towards Gilbert with his lance drawn.

"Yipe! Blindshot!" Monty fired a bullet shrouded in a black mist and it struck Shawn as he went flying by.

"Gah! I can't see!" Shawn lost his focus and lost his balance in mid-air. Thus he lost his aerodynamic edge and slowed down to where he hit the ground before he reached Gilbert.

"Thundaga!" Gilbert cast a spell that caused several large lightning bolts to crash down on Shawn.

"Augh!" Shawn didn't like that attack at all. He got up from the ground, steaming mad. "I don't need to see, I'll just smell you out!" Shawn fumed.

"Greased Bolt!"

"Huh?" His lack of vision made reacting even harder, and thus the very fast greased bolt move stabbed him through the chest. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"Ha! Take that!" Mendoza proudly declared. He drew his blade from Shawn's chest. "We did it master Adam!" Mendoza shouted.

"He knows Dragon Heart!" Adam shouted.

"What?"

"Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!!!" Shawn stood up and jammed his lance in to Mendoza's back.

"GAH!"

"Lancet!" Shawn began to draw energy from Mendoza to heal himself.

"Rush!" Mendoza attempted to throw Shawn off of him, but Shawn leaped back and near the top of the cliff.

"Break!" Shawn cast a spell that sent multiple orbs flying toward Mendoza. Once the orbs struck him, Mendoza promptly turned to stone.

"Mendoza!" Monty shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Air Blast!" John kicked out a blast of air that killed four black soldiers at once, he then raised his blade to promptly block one attack. When he saw another guy rush him from the side, he grabbed the guy he just blocked and hurled him in to that guy. "Far fist!" John punched the air and sent a fist of air rocketing towards the ground in to a crowd of black soldiers, striking them all at once with a shockwave.

"Aphonia!" Heidi fired a mana arrow at the throats of a group of mages that were almost finished their spells before they were silenced by her arrows. "Whoa!" Heidi blocked one attack with her katana, spun around and killed that guy with a slash to the stomach. Right after that she disappeared. The black soldiers began looking around fearfully when… "Prepare to die!" Heidi reappeared with both her katana and wrist knife out. She dashed past several black soldiers in a blur. Once Heidi sheathed both weapons, the soldiers fell down dead with bleeding cuts.

"Thank you!" A random clan Liberation member told Harris after being revived. Harris looked at the battle unfolding around him.

"Well, I guess its time for me to get more directly involved." Harris noticed one clan Liberation member about to be skewered by an oncoming arrow. "Cover." Harris teleported in the way of that arrow and swiped it away with his hand. Harris drew both his swords and dashed for a crowd of black soldiers.

"Here comes an enemy!" All of them raised their swords or knuckles and attempted to strike Harris. However Harris would side step, spin around, or duck under attacks and promptly slice the attacker with a swing of his swords. Harris even performed one move where he flipped over one guy's shoulder and let the attack that missed him hit the other guy. Finally the remaining guys attempted to surround him. "Saint cross!" A ring of holy energy was cast around him and thus killed them.

Meanwhile…

"Titan! Ramuh!" Laura called upon Titan and Ramuh through double cast. Titan slammed the ground with enough force to send an earthquake through the ground that killed the weakest ones and caused the stronger ones to lose their balance. "Strike now Ramuh!" Ramuh then cast his lightning on the ones that had lost their balance.

"Haste!" Kyle stood close by Felix and Molo and let Haste effect them as well. Kyle then dashed through a crowd of black soldiers and wiped them out with ease.

"I call upon thee Shiva!" Laura summoned Shiva, who inhaled and was obviously preparing some kind of attack.

"Ice breath!" Kyle breathed a freezing gale on Shiva and naturally empowered her. Shiva exhaled a tremendous blizzard that caused an ice age for several dozen black soldiers, or I guess I should say the black soldier ice sculptures.

Meanwhile…

"Where's Stro?" Jade asked as she covered Syack from the sides and behind.

"Forget that old windbag where's that Hunter whippersnapper?" Syack asked as he cast deluge and drowned several black soldiers.

"You don't think that they got killed do you?" Jade asked as she skewered two guys at once with pierce through.

"Naw… I know for a fact that Hunter won't die so easily, even if he is a whippersnapper." Syack said. "Wild Tornado!" Syack cast a large tornado that ravaged another large number of black soldiers.

Near by…

Hunter and Tact appeared in the urbanized area right below the battlefield in Sprohm on top of two separate buildings. "Okaaaaaaayyyy…" Hunter said. "What's this challenge then?" Hunter asked.

"Hm hm hm hm…" Tact chuckled. "You and I will have a battle of wits and prove who is the better tactician, you or I. You vs. me and my four strongest pets." Tact chuckled as four vampires appeared behind him.

"_Damn it… vampires… ugh I hate those things…" _Hunter thought.

"Your arrows won't work so well on these vampires, they are top-grade vampires, capable of everything a vampire can do." Tact continued.

"Fine then." Hunter said looking around at the environment. "Let's go!" Hunter back-flipped far enough so that he jumped off the side of the building.

"After him!" The four vampires teleported to the location where Hunter landed, only to find absolutely nothing. "If he's not there then fan out and find him!" Tact shouted. The vampires all teleported to different locations in this maze of houses. Hunter poked his head out of a nearby barrel.

"_Okay… they missed me the first time… however I can't fight these things head on. If they find me I'm done for." _Hunter slowly got out of the barrel and went to the nearest crate pile and hid behind there. Hunter reached in to his bag behind his belt and felt his supplies, and then felt the quiver on his back. _"Man… I should have restocked arrows earlier, and other supplies while I'm at it. I'm down to one more roll of wire, one flash flare, and one empty bag." _Hunter peeked out and looked at his surroundings, and then thought of the surroundings he observed earlier. He then got a panicked expression on his face as a vampire appeared right in front of the crate stack.

"Uwooooooooo…" It moaned as it tore away the stack of crates. Thankfully Hunter had already moved. The vampire was a bit puzzled at first, but it quickly teleported to another area.

"_Alright…I'll finish this in nine moves." _Hunter thought.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! You two are next!" Shawn shouted as he landed. "Holy!"

"Move!" Gilbert rolled to the side while Monty rolled toward Mendoza.

"Here's a gold needle for ya buddy!" Monty stuck a golden needle in to Mendoza's leg and the stone receded as the needle turned in to a regular needle.

"Ouch! Man that needle stings." Mendoza moaned.

"Hey be happy. Look out!" Monty shouted. The two jumped to the side just in time to avoid being jumped on and skewered by Shawn.

"Firaga!" Gilbert sent a large fireball at Shawn. Shawn jumped backwards to avoid it as it exploded in the spot where he landed.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Hm?" Shawn turned around in mid-air to find Mendoza leaping at him with his blade ready. Mendoza began slashing rapidly at Shawn while he continued blocking with his lance. Mendoza finished with a spinning slash that gave him the push he needed to flip over top of Shawn. "What?"

"Bolt shot!" Monty fired several bullets above Shawn that rained lightning down on top of him.

"Gah!"

"Poison!" Gilbert gathered up some putrid green substance in the area where Shawn was about to land. Once Shawn landed the substance formed a large green bubble that released a noxious gas when it burst.

"Ack! Ha… ha…" Shawn breathed heavily as his lungs caught some of the poison.

"Greased bolt!" Mendoza made a quick slash at Shawn's waist and nailed him perfectly.

"Ah!"

"Ice shot!" Monty fired multiple icicles at Shawn that all embedded themselves in his back.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrggghhhh!" Shawn cried. Shawn closed his eyes, he removed the face panel on his helmet, leaving the top of his head and neck still armored. "That… is… ENOUGH!!!" Shawn shouted. He opened his now bloodshot eyes and looked at Monty with murderous intent. "I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!"

"Yipes!" Monty rolled to the side just in time to avoid an ice breath attack.

"Leave him alone!" Mendoza attempted to slice at Shawn's back, but Shawn leaped way above Mendoza and breathed fire down on top of him. "Agh!" He shouted as the flames scorched him. Shawn landed against the cliff wall and then rocketed off of it towards Monty.

"Crap!" Monty shouted as Shawn was coming toward him. Monty ducked to the side as the last possible second. But Shawn leaped out of the crater he created and breathed out lightning bolts at Monty that he didn't manage to avoid. "Augh!" Shawn once again landed on the cliff wall and rocketed toward Gilbert.

"Augh!" Gilbert fell over as he attempted to run away.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Shawn shouted.

BOOM

Once again, rocks and dust went flying everywhere. "Gilbert!" Monty and Mendoza shouted. After a few minutes with no reply…

"Did he?" Monty started.

"He couldn't have…" Mendoza started.

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Shawn then went flying out of the dust cloud in to the far cliff wall, leaving an unsightly crack in it. "What?" Shawn looked up and saw Adam standing in front of Gilbert. "But… how?"

"Aura…" Adam said. Obviously indicating the light blue aura surrounding him. "It slowly heals my wounds, and while you were fighting these three, I was healing myself." Adam said. "Mendoza, Monty, Gilbert, you three have done enough. This battle started between him and I, and it shall finish between him and I. If anything go help the rest of the clan."

"Of course." Mendoza said. The three got up and went to the battle behind them.

"Grrrrrr… you… bastard…" Shawn growled.

"Have at ye!" Adam declared.

Meanwhile…

"Ready Heidi?" Harris asked. The two were standing back to back as a group of soldiers were coming at them from both sides.

"Ready." Heidi answered. The two hopped forward slightly, and then they spun around then leaped at each other. The soles of their feet met and the two pushed off of each other and thus went soaring over the crowd of black soldiers. The black soldiers stopped charging and looked at the two flying above them with awe. This awe didn't last incredibly long. While Heidi was flipping through the air, she open fired with her bow and killed a few soldiers, and Harris' sword was charging up with holy energy.

"Holy blade!" Once Harris answered, he dashed through the remaining soldiers and took them out with a single swipe of his sword.

"There are still too many of them!" John shouted as he pointed toward the still one thousand soldiers coming at them.

"Hmmmm… alright then Heidi. We'll use that attack." Harris said.

"What! But Harris, if you use that attack then you'll…" Heidi started.

"If we want to end this quickly we don't have much of a choice." Harris stressed. "Now let's go." Harris said.

"…" Heidi sighed hesitantly for a moment. "Alright." Heidi sighed. Harris sheathed his swords and cupped his hands. Heidi dashed at Harris jumped on to Harris' hands.

"Here we go!" Harris pushed up with his hands, giving Heidi an incredible boost in to the air. Harris put his hands in front of him, making a triangle with them and looked intently at the black army, darting his eyes between each individual solider.

"Shadow bind!" Heidi rained down multiple arrows from above as she soared through the air high above the soldiers. The arrows continually pierced the ground where the soldier's shadows fell and stopped them all in their tracks. Heidi then landed way behind the rest of the army. "All set!" Heidi shouted.

"Ready!" Harris shouted.

"What are you two…" John started to ask.

"Teleport Rush!" Harris then used cover to teleport in to the ranks of the black soldiers.

"What is he… AUGH!" A black soldier shouted before Harris teleported behind him and killed him. Harris was now teleporting in rapid succession among the ranks of the black soldiers and killing them with each slash of his sword.

"Whoa… he's wiping them out like they're blades of grass." One clan Liberation member said.

"Amazing…" Another said in awe.

"Oh… I really hope Harris was right about using this attack." Heidi sighed in a worried tone of voice. Finally, Harris had finished mowing down the last black soldier. "Harris!"

"I'm… okaaaayyy…" Harris said, incredibly dazed. "Ooooooohhh…" Harris staggered quite noticeably, dropped his swords, and then fell over on to his face.

"Oh Harris, this is exactly what I was talking about." Heidi sighed. She ran over, lifted Harris up slightly, slung his arm around her shoulder. She put Harris' swords back in their sheaths, and then stood up with Harris leaning on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked.

"You ever wondered why cover isn't an offensive move?" Heidi asked.

"No I haven't actually." John said.

"Teleportation without a medium, like fairy shoes, affects the senses." Heidi said as she started walking with Harris on her shoulders.

"Okay…" John said.

"We used this combo attack once before, and honestly he was in worse shape than this last time."

"Ooooohhhh…" Harris moaned.

"Well, not by much." Heidi said. "But since Harris teleported so many times in succession..."

"Oh I get it, because he teleported so many times he's basically scrambled up his senses." John concluded.

"Right. In this state, Harris can't see straight, he can't interpret words well enough, his sense of balance is practically shot, and he can't mold mana properly." Heidi finished explaining.

"Where did you get that last part?" John asked.

"Last time we did this he tried to heal himself…" Heidi thought.

Flashback…

"**Harris!" Heidi shouted running to make sure he was okay.**

"**Ooooohhh… cure…" Harris said weakly. The holy aura flickered on his finger, but quickly faded away.**

"**Harris… your mana… it didn't…"**

"**You say something? Oooohhh…"**

End of flashback…

"Okay then." John said.

"Heidi…" Harris said weakly.

"Hm?"

"Take me to… Adam…" Harris said.

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked.

"What?" Harris asked.

"I'll take you." Heidi said.

"Don't worry, we'll stand guard here in case of anything else." John said. Heidi nodded and, at a lack of idea, hoisted Harris on to her back piggyback style.

"_Oy… to think I have to do this with a grown man." _Heidi thought as she started running towards Adam's position.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it! We've lost more men!" Kyle shouted. More mages started to approach the front lines. "Soul Sphere!"

"Fire bomb!" Kyle encircled as many mages as he could with his soul sphere attack while Molo bombed more of them.

"Oh fine I'll take care of them." Laura sighed. "I call upon thee! Phoenix!" Laura summoned a large bird with magnificent red and golden feathers. The phoenix rained down its feathers on the defeated clan Liberation members and revived them. "I call upon thee! Unicorn!" Laura then summoned a large unicorn with pink fur with a blue/green tail and mane. The unicorn cast a holy aura on the just recently revived clan Liberation members.

"Holy!" Felix cast a holy aura on a large number of black soldiers while Laura was healing clan members. _"Ha! While she's healing us, this will give me a chance to upstage her!" _

"Okay, I'm getting tired of messing around! Madeen!" Laura cast the same summoning spell twice, as with the last time, the magic circles joined together and formed a larger magic circle. Madeen came out of the circle, as large and as fierce as ever. "Holy wave!" Laura cried.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Get out of the way!" Kyle cried. He grabbed Molo and leaped all the way from the front lines to behind Laura. Madeen slammed its hands down on to the ground and a holy aura began spreading out in front of it like a giant wave.

"LOOK OOOOOUUUUUT!!!" A black soldier cried. Too late, the holy wave enveloped the black army. When the light vanished, all of the black soldiers were dead.

"Finally." Laura sighed.

"Wait… I still smell… more." Kyle said.

"What?" Everyone around him asked.

"I believe we need to stand guard for now."

Meanwhile…

"Gah… where is he?" Tact asked as his vampires continued to comb the streets.

"_Alright… move number one is set up." _Hunter said. As he looked at a bow trap with a rope holding an arrow back. _"Here goes moves two and three." _Hunter first fired an arrow straight at Tact from the left.

"Whoa!" Tact jumped away from the edge. "He's over there!" Tact shouted pointing to his left. The vampires all teleported over to the area. Hunter bolted from his hiding spot and fired an arrow at the rope holding back the arrow that was set up. It then fired at Tact from the front. "Ah!" Tact jumped back until he was nearly up against the wall of the adjacent building. The arrow missed him and instead struck the wall above him and got stuck there. "He's… over there as well?"

"_Whew… thankfully for me I got out of there fast." _Hunter thought. _"Teleporting is convenient, but you can't tell what's on the way to where you're going." _Hunter thought. _"Now then… move number four." _Hunter fired an arrow at some pots that were nearby pots. The pot shattered.

"He's over there! One of you check there while the rest of you block the only exits out of that area!" Tact commanded. One vampire teleported to the source of the noise while the other three teleported to street ways that led away from the noise. Hunter found himself dangerously close to one of the vampires, but he smiled.

"_Okay… move number five." _Hunter fired an arrow straight up in to the air.

"_Fool, he can't escape from the area and now he's drawing attention to himself." _Tact thought. The four vampires teleported to where the arrow came from, only to find some stick on the ground with a huge wad at the end of it. If you were to look above, you'd find Hunter supporting himself with his legs by sticking his legs against the walls of two buildings so that he was suspended above the vampires.

"What? Did they not find him?"

"_I could say that this doesn't hurt… but I'd be lying." _Hunter thought as he carefully aimed his bow downwards. _"Move number six." _Hunter fired an arrow at the stick. Once he struck the stick, it gave off a bright flash.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" The vampires all moaned. Hunter landed, used some wire from his bag and quickly strung it over the place to ensnare the vampires while they were blinded.

"Move seven! Burial!" Thought normally the vampires would be able to avoid the arrow, due to them being blinded and unaware of what was going on, and them being bound, they could not avoid the now glowing arrow that pierced all of their heads and caused them to disappear in white light.

"What!" Tact shouted as he saw the remains of his vampires drift upwards. Hunter then leaped up and aimed his bow.

"Move eight!" Hunter fired his arrow at the arrow that stuck to the wall above Tact.

"Huh? Where is he aiming?" Tact asked. He didn't bother to move since the arrow would miss him anyways. The arrow struck skimmed the wire tied around the other arrow that dropped a bag tied to it. "What?" The bag landed at Tact's feet and exploded with black mist.

"Gah! I can't see!" Tact cried.

"Exactly… by putting the mana needed for blackout in to that bag, I could blind you at my leisure." Hunter said.

"But… but… how did you get past my vampires? How did you escape?"

"You see, you were playing in to my hand all along. I was anticipating every command you'd give your vampires and I had escape routes planned for each command." Hunter said. "And now… move number nine." Hunter fired an arrow straight in to Tact's chest. "I guess I should go meet at Adam's front." Hunter said. He brought his fingers up to his ears. "Attention! This is Hunter one! Come in everyone! When things are all clear on your ends, meet at Adam's front!" Hunter said in to his radio and mic as he made his way towards Adam's end.

Meanwhile…

Adam and Shawn dashed past each other clashing weapons as they passed by each other. _"Grrrr… what is this? How come my attacks aren't getting through?" _Shawn thought angrily.

"You think you were the only one holding back? I did the same thing you did. Albeit maybe you might have had me a while back though." Adam said.

"Why you!"

"Ice Sword!" Adam created a sword from ice and was now dual wielding weapons. Shawn began to get aggressive with his lance attacks, but Adam was dodging his lance attacks and making rapid slashes with his ice sword and nagrarok sword. "Six strikes!" Adam made six quick slashes at Shawn's chest. "Rush!" Adam finished by ramming Shawn in to a cliff wall with violent force.

"Gah!" Shawn hit the cliff wall hard. "That does it… dispel!" Shawn first cast dispel on Adam and dispelled the aura around him. "Breath of life, light my lance and sing within light…"

"Wait… that incantation is similar to…" 

"Ultima Thrust!"

"_Ultima thrust? But…that's not possible!" _Adam thought.

Above them, Heidi and Harris were standing on the cliff. "What's… going on… down there?" Harris asked.

"That dragoon is using something called… Ultima thrust?" Heidi said, not entirely sure.

"Ultima… thrust… no that's not possible." Harris said weakly.

"Why?"

"… Ugh…" Harris groaned.

"No you don't have to explain." Heidi said quickly, trying to save Harris the pain of explaining.

"There was a time… when Ultima skills were available… to all classes, but that's not so anymore… only five jobs have Ultima skills." Harris weakly explained.

"But that would mean…" Heidi turned to look at Shawn's now glowing lance. "He's… using a dead art."

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Shawn ran forward. Adam leaped back to the cliff behind him.

"Not even expert guard will block this. I only have one shot." Adam slammed the ground and caused a cloud of dust to rise up.

"No use!" Shawn thrust his lance in to Adam's stomach.

"Augh!" Adam used the last of his strength to slam a fist in to the cliff and causing rocks to collapse on top of Shawn before the area the two were standing in exploded with magical energy.

"Ah!" Heidi gasped. When the light died down, both Adam and Shawn were lying on the ground dead.

"What happened?" Harris asked. Still clearly dazed.

"Adam just…" Heidi started. But before she could finish, she was even more horror struck when Shawn's body became enveloped in a holy aura. Shawn then stood back up.

"Heh… heh… I must say, it's been a while since anyone has made me this angry. Now I'm going to find those three maggots." Shawn said. Shawn took a few steps weakly. _"Grrrr… that Ultima attack used up too much of my energy." _Shawn said.

"No… that enemy is still alive?" Heidi asked in disbelief.

"What? Enemies? I'll… take care of it…" Harris said, trying to stand up, but he soon fell down.

"Harris you're in no shape to do anything!" Heidi scolded.

"Now to…" Shawn started to say when, "Gah!" He felt someone wrap their arms underneath his own arms and then grab his neck from behind. "No… you're alive… but I dispelled aura." Shawn gasped.

"That cloud of dust… was to hide me from your view. I used it again while I was hidden." Adam gasped. "Dragon Heart, doesn't work if I take you out in one fell blow." Adam said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to use the defender's last resort." Adam said.

"No! You don't mean…" Shawn started to say, horror struck.

"Yes…" Adam said as his skin started to glow red and steam came from his body. "I'm going to self-destruct!"

"No! You'll take us both down!" Shawn shouted, clearly panicked.

"MELTDOWN!!!" Adam shouted. A gigantic, fiery explosion soon covered the two.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"Aaaaaahhh…" Heidi moaned. This time, both of them were down for good. "Is he really? No wait…" Heidi looked at Adam, a holy aura surrounded him, and he stood back up. "He… used aura again before he grabbed that enemy…" Heidi sighed. Heidi leaped down, carefully since she had Harris and walked up to Adam. "Are you alright?" Heidi asked.

"Yes I'm fine… what happened to him?" Adam asked, motioning toward Harris. It's at that time that everyone else arrived. All of them were really exhausted.

"Well, this has been one heck of a battle huh." Hunter said.

"I don't think its over." Kyle said. Out of all of them, besides Mendoza, Monty, Gilbert, and Adam, Kyle and Laura were the most exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Syack asked.

"At our front, five hundred back up soldiers appeared after the first wave was eliminated." Laura said.

"And… it would stand to reason that…" Gilbert started.

"They would have back ups at every front." Hunter said. The second he finished saying that, they looked ahead to find another army of black soldiers heading straight for them. "Oh… crap…" Hunter uttered out.

"I… can't fight… I'm too exhausted…" Adam said. "Can't you help us clanmaster of clan…" Adam started.

"Ooooooohhhh… what's going on?" Harris asked.

"Guess not." Adam groaned. He turned to Syack and Hunter.

"Sorry, I used all of my supplies." Hunter said.

"And I've exhausted my mana." Syack sighed.

"Same here." Laura said.

"Too… tired…" Kyle said.

"I guess you three go without saying." Adam said, talking to Mendoza, Monty, and Gilbert. Adam listened to the army ahead, then he listened to the heavy breathing from him and the rest. _"Augh… we, can't win… unless…NO! I'd break my promise…" _Adam thought.

Flashback…

"… **but when a greater good is at stake, promises must be broken." Syack said. **

End of flashback…

"… _I'm sorry…" _Adam thought. He took out the necklace that seemed to be a glowing white vial.

"What's that?" Mendoza asked. Adam didn't answer. He clutched it in his hands, and then slammed it down on to the ground with his palm. A white magic circle formed underneath his hand. He removed his hand from the circle, a beam of white light shot up in to the air, parts of the beam pulsating in a certain pattern before it disappeared.

"What was that?" Heidi asked.

"What was what?" Harris asked.

"That… was a distress circle." Adam answered very seriously.

"What kind of distress circle was that? I couldn't interpret it." Hunter said.

"I doubt that any of us could." Kyle said.

"That distress circle… is made so that only one person can interpret it." Adam said.

"Why the heck are you calling for one person?!?" Monty shouted in a panicked fashion. "We need an army to help us now!!!" He continued to cry in distress.

"Open fire men!" The soldiers fired their arrows and bullets at our seemingly doomed group.

"This is it…" Heidi cringed.

"If it is… then so it is." Harris said weakly with a defiant smile. Suddenly a purple and gold blur darted back and forth in front of the group and knocked away all the arrows and bullets to the ground. The black army stopped their charge, and the group stared in awe.

"What… the heck was that?" Gilbert asked. Suddenly a figure landed in front of the group.

The figure was a bangaa, seemingly a templar, but the outfit was also noticeably different. The normally blue and semi-tattered robes were a regal purple in color and were not tattered in the least. The robes also stopped above the figure's ankles, showing the sandals he was wearing on his feet. The robes were also closer to his upper body frame since their was a tad bit more upper body armor than normal, and the armor wasn't the usual silver color, but rather a gold color. His tail was left bare, his right hand was in a golden gauntlet, but his left hand was bare, and on the back of it was a black symbol, a symbol that had thick black lines forming what looked vaguely like a profile shot of a dragon's head. The figure's sword was sheathed at his left, he stood a good 6'5" in height, and he had green eyes. Just standing in this guy's presence was something worth feeling awe about.

"Who is this guy?" Mendoza asked in utter awe.

"That mana is… incredible…" Laura gasped.

The figure turned his head around and looked at Adam. "So Adam, you finally called me."

"I… I know that I said I wouldn't, but this situation is desperate. We need you master Casey."

"Heh heh heh… it's alright. I was getting bored anyways." The bangaa that was apparently Master Casey chuckled. "So, how many did you leave for me?" Casey asked, although it was clear he already knew the answer.

"Five hundred mater Casey." Adam said with respect.

"Five hundred eh? That's hardly a warm-up." Casey commented.

"_Is this guy nuts?" _Hunter thought.

"But… it's been ages since I had a fight. I could use even a little stretch." Casey said as he drew his sword and spun it a few times in his right hand.

"Um… who are you supposed to be?" Heidi asked.

"Who is who supposed to be?" Harris asked. His vision was finally not blurred; he looked in front of him, and saw Casey. Harris' eyes popped open. "Could you be…"

"Gah! What are we standing here for? Let's kill them!" A black soldier shouted.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" They shouted before resuming their charge.

"How rude of me. I never introduced myself." Casey said. He stomped a foot and left a decently large crack in the ground before taking a stance, holding his sword in both hands. "I am Casey."

"He is… the Racemaster of the bangaas." Adam said with reverence. Everyone was out of words. They could only look at Casey, eyes wide-open as he prepared to take on this assault of soldiers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Colonel Shawn's defeat, only more bad news comes, and now we finally meet the racemaster of the bangaas. Is he truly powerful enough to take on the black army? Find out next chapter!


	26. The Bangaa Racemaster

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris and Heidi managed to stave off an invasion using the teleport rush combo even thought it left Harris barely able to walk. Kyle and Laura used devastating combination attacks that annihilated the black army, Hunter proved his keen strategic mind in a battle of wits, and Adam managed to emerge triumphant over Colonel Shawn. But even with Shawn's defeat, the black army continues to march. Now can the Bangaa Racemaster Casey handle five-hundred soldiers on his own?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bangaa Racemaster

Casey observed the charging black army, his eyes narrowed as he focused his vision. "Run him through!" A black soldier shouted.

"Hmph." Casey kneeled down low, until his lower robes covered his feet and then… "JUMP!!!" Casey rocketed high in to the air, the sheer force of him jumping from the ground sent a mighty gust of wind all around him.

"Whoa!" Monty yelped.

"Man… that guy can jump." Mendoza gasped.

"I can't even jump that high." Kyle commented. Casey kept going and going and going, and now he wasn't even visible in the air anymore. "Uh… when's he coming back down?"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!!!" The black army charged onward.

"Uh… that doesn't help us…" Gilbert cringed.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The black army gave off its battle cry. Suddenly fireballs rained down on them from above. "Gwaaaaaaaaa!!!" The fireballs gave off fiery bursts as they hit the ground. Then they found icicles raining down on them, skewering them as they struck them. "What's going on! AUGH!" Lightning bolts were now raining down on the black soldiers.

"Where is that coming from?" Heidi asked.

"Master Casey is using his breath attacks from mid-air so that he can attack from the air." Adam said.

"Resourceful…" Harris commented as he shakily stood up, Heidi supporting him somewhat.

"Hey! Here he comes!" A black soldier shouted, pointing at Casey as he was coming down.

"Get him when he lands!"

"How can he use jump with a sword anyways?" Hunter asked.

"Jump isn't quite as effective without a lance, that is true. But Master Casey is proficient enough to use his sword just as effectively as a lance." Adam continued to explain.

"Here he comes!" The black soldiers readied their weapons as Casey drew closer and closer to the ground.

"Tremor!!!" Casey slammed both his fists and stamped his feet in to the ground as he landed. The earth started to quake violently, a massive crater formed where Casey landed, cracks in the rock expanded up the cliff walls, and numerous black soldiers died from the tremor.

"Rush him!" All of the black soldiers ran at Casey from all sides.

"Now this is more like it!" Casey declared. Casey blocked several attacks from the front and slashed his way through all of those soldiers. Casey spun around and deflected several projectiles to the side. Black mages attempted to hit him with several spells at once but… "Greased Bolt!" Casey seemed to slide backwards as he slashed through ten soldiers at once in the blink of an eye. The black soldiers didn't even notice where Casey was for a moment, but then several attempted to rush him from behind.

"Hiyah!" The black soldiers naturally missed as Casey hopped over them.

"Aeroga!" Casey cast a spell on the group that just tried to rush him that caused a large tornado to form and wreak havoc among them. As Casey landed, he stomped his foot behind him. "Earth Render!"

"Argh!" Someone cried as an earthquake traveled in a straight line behind him.

"Waterga!" Casey caused a pillar of water to rise up beneath another group of black soldiers and kill them. The black soldiers attempted to rush him front all sides. "Fiery whirlwind!" Casey used fire breath while using whirlwind, essentially spinning around and breathing out flaming death to the black soldiers.

"AAAAAAGH!!!"

"AARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

Four ninjas attempted to rush Casey from the sides. Casey jumped above them and aimed a fist downward. "Far fist!" Casey sent a fist of compressed air straight downward, the resulting blast from where it struck the ground sent the ninjas sprawling. Casey landed, and looked around in each direction. The remaining black soldiers were backing off in fear.

"Whoa…" Everyone, minus Adam was staring wide-eyed at the sight.

"How can he do all of that?" Gilbert asked.

"Master Casey even knows some spells that were lost years ago." Adam said.

"So fast…" Laura gasped.

"And the strength from those attacks was incredible…" Heidi continued.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me?" Casey asked the remaining black soldiers. "If not then I will!" Casey hopped up slightly and then slammed a fist in to the ground. "Earth Tremor!" Casey sent an Earth render attack in four directions and plowed down several soldiers. Casey then dashed straight in to a crowd of black soldiers.

"Rah!" A gladiator attempted to strike him from behind. But Casey raised his sword above his head and blocked, followed by a spinning counter-attack. Casey then used Bangaa cry to wipe out a crowd charging at him. Casey back-flipped waaaaaaaaay back all the way to the cliff wall and stamped against it hard before jumping off the wall. The rocks in the cliff proceeded to collapse down on top of the black soldiers. Casey landed on the ground and sheathed his sword.

"Alright… Fire Sword! Bolt Sword!" Casey created a fire sword in his right hand and a bolt sword in his left hand. Casey jumped in to another crowd and began slashing through black soldiers left and right. Two tried to attack him from the sides, he rolled forward, let them crash in to each other and then dashed backwards and slashed them with his swords. He flipped over an attack from two assassins, and then threw his fire swords and thunder swords at the attackers.

"Such… speed, such grace…" Mendoza started.

"Oh just marry him already." Monty said.

"Hey!" Mendoza slammed Monty over the head.

"Wild Whirlwind!" Casey spun around and around with his sword outstretched. Anyone standing around him was sliced apart by the wind coming from his blade.

"ARGH!!!"

"Now!" The second Casey stopped spinning…

"Ifrit!"

"Shiva!"

"Ramuh!"

"Firaga!"

"Thundaga!"

"Blizzaga!"

"Aero!"

"Water!"

"Heh…" Casey stood still and let all the spells hit him.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

"Hm?" Harris looked on in curiosity while everyone else was looking on in concern. "Unless my senses are still buggy… I do believe he'll be fine." Harris said.

"How so?" Syack asked. The smoke cleared, Casey stood there, arms crossed and completely unharmed. "What?"

"Expert guard works wonder doesn't it?" Casey asked snidely. "Return magic!" Casey flung his arms out, and every spell that the attackers tried to hit him with was cast back at them, only due to Casey's much higher magic power they were much more devastating.

"Come on men! Stand your ground!" A black soldier shouted.

"Are you nuts! He'll kill us!" Another guy shouted.

"Just charge!" The black soldier from earlier shouted. Another group charged at Casey. Casey sighed and jumped towards the rocks he made collapse on a group of black soldiers earlier. He grabbed the largest one, easily more than three times his size, and picked it up with a single hand, revealing the crushed corpses beneath the boulder. The black soldiers stopped charging immediately when they saw Casey pick up the boulder.

"Among the Racemasters, I was tops as far as raw physical strength is concerned." Casey said. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!" Casey spun around once and hurled the boulder at the group of black soldiers and bowled them over in one toss. Casey then leaped above a barrage of projectiles that were coming at him, once he landed multiple black soldiers attempted to hit him with their swords and lances. Casey raised his sword and easily blocked them all. "Strikeback!" Casey spun his sword around and slashed away all of the black soldiers. "Holy!" Casey cast a holy aura on another group of black soldiers.

"He's… he's…" A black soldier stammered. There were now only fifty left, and Casey wasn't even scratched.

"Well… let's finish this." Casey said. "Judge!"

"What's judge going to do? That spell only weakens opponents." Gilbert said.

"Just watch." Adam said. An image of the Judge sword appeared above Casey, Casey then put his hands together.

"That… mana flow… how unusual." Heidi said.

"Sword of the Judge!" Casey released a large amount of mana that gathered at the Judge sword. The sword then turned solid and slowly descended down toward Casey. Casey sheathed his Sequence sword and let the gigantic judge sword rest its blunt edge land on his right shoulder. Casey wrapped his right arm around the handle and put his left hand down lower on the handle. Casey then pushed on the lower handle and held the handle on the hand. "You have all been judged…" Casey started.

"We… are… screwed…" A black soldier said as they stared at Casey, holding the massive sword in front of him.

"GUILTY!!!" Casey cried.

"Get down." Adam said.

"Why?" Mendoza and Monty asked.

"Just do it." Harris said as he stopped leaning on Heidi and got down. Heidi followed suit; everyone else did so as well.

"SLICE OF THE JUDGE!" Casey spun around once with the sword, as he swung it, a massive wave of energy swept over the battlefield from the sword. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Casey put all his strength in to swinging at the black soldiers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" They shouted as the black soldiers were swept over by the wave of energy and vaporized. The sword seemed to fade in to glittering white dust and carried off by the wind as Casey finished the swing.

"Ha ha ha ha… that was fun." Casey laughed.

"That… was… awesome…" Hunter said as he raised his head.

"Ugh… he's… so strong." Laura sighed.

"So… are you people alright?" Casey asked from behind the group.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Syack shouted.

"We're fine Master Casey." Adam answered.

"Hm? Say haven't we met before?" Casey asked Syack.

"Yes… we met almost ten years ago." Syack said.

"Oh yes! But… I suppose you broke your promise." Casey told him.

"I'm sorry bangaa Racemaster, but without you, we have no hope." Syack said.

"How so?" Casey asked. Harris sighed, and stood up, he seemed to stagger a bit, but he managed to find his balance and keep it.

"I can explain that." Harris said softly. Casey looked at Harris, their eyes met, the air seemed to increase in tensity.

"Hey… is it getting harder to breathe?" Hunter asked.

"Only for you weakling." Laura said.

"What!" Hunter shouted.

"And who are you?" Casey asked.

"My name is Harris, I am the clanmaster of Clan Falcon." Harris told him. "Master Casey, I would like to talk to you."

"Very well." Casey said. The two turned to walk away from the group, Adam turned to follow but… "No Adam. I would like to speak with him alone." Casey said.

"Of course Master Casey." Adam said.

Later…

"Gee whiz, they've been talking for a long time." Monty said.

"Oh well, it gave us time to rest after all of that." Gilbert sighed.

"I am curious as to what they're talking about though." Hunter said.

"So… you were hiding that you still knew the Racemaster then?" Heidi asked Adam.

"Yes… you see, Master Casey… is my teacher." Adam said.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone shouted.

"My parents were students of him as well, and now I follow their footsteps and follow him." Adam explained. "You see, Master Casey hid behind the scenes because he feared that if the Black Army knew of his presence, it would only make the Black Army more desperate to destroy us."

"So that's why you hid that information from us." Syack asked.

"Yes, he hid behind the scenes, passed on information, advised me, and whenever he felt it was needed, he trained me." Adam said.

"Wow… I bet training with one of the Racemasters is awesome." Hunter said.

"Ah yes, it most certainly is." Adam said.

Flashback…

"Adam! You're moving too slow!!! You need to move faster than that!" Casey shouted. Adam had his arms bound, a weight strapped to his back, and weights wrapped around his ankles with several dragons chasing after him up a steep hill and Casey was ahead of him rolling boulders down the hill.

End of flashback…

Everyone was staring at Adam wide-eyed and mortified. "Yes, that was indeed invigorating training. A great way to get some fresh air." Adam said.

"Is he… for real?" Monty asked.

"I can't say…" Gilbert said.

"Well that certainly would be training." Kyle commented.

"Look they're finally coming back this way!" Mendoza said. Indeed, Harris and Casey came walking back toward them.

"Harris has explained the situation to me." Casey told them. "And I must say, you all really are in trouble."

"…" Everyone looked at him hopefully.

"Hm? Oh, did you think I was going to miss out on a fight like this?" Casey chuckled. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Of course I'm willing to help." Casey said.

"Yes!!!" Monty and Mendoza shouted.

"That is great news!" Gilbert said, unusually estatic.

"Laura! Do you know what this means?" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Of course I do! We're well on our way to wiping out that black army!" Laura cheered.

"However…" Harris started.

"What is it?" Heidi asked. Everyone stopped talking excitedly.

"Regretfully… Casey's mana… doesn't compare to the Black King's mana." Harris said.

"What?" Everyone asked, faces sunk.

"The Black King back then had more mana than Casey does now." Harris sighed sadly.

"What!!!"

"And what Harris felt was ten years ago." Casey said. "So… quite frankly I doubt that I'm even a match for him."

"Master Casey! That can't be." Adam said.

"So… I've proposed that we find the other Racemasters." Casey said with a smile.

"Hm?"

"You see, maybe he can defeat me on my own, but his strength couldn't have possibly increased significantly enough to match more than one of us." Casey said wisely.

"But… where would we find the others?" Hunter asked.

"Tell me, you ever heard of Matt?" Casey asked.

"Yeah… wasn't that guy's name on the wanted list?" Laura asked.

"Yes it was Laura." Kyle answered.

"What about him?" Syack asked.

"Matt, is the moogle Racemaster." Casey said.

"Huh?" Everyone minus Harris said in unison.

"Ah Matt." Casey said as if going through nostalgia. "He was always such a weirdo… he went to Baguba yeeeeeears ago and helped contribute to the invention of the airship."

"But the airship was invented eighty years ago…" Gilbert said.

"Hm? Oh right, sorry. Sometimes I forget our age." Casey chuckled.

"Uuuuhhh… how old are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm two-hundred and twenty-eight chronologically." Casey said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!" Monty, Mendoza, and Hunter shouted.

"But Bangaas can't live that long." Heidi said, clearly shocked.

"I'm twenty-eight biologically." Casey continued.

"How is that…"

"Gah! I'll explain later!" Casey interrupted, realizing that he has strayed off of his point. "Anyways, he openly stated his presence when the black king took over and has since defended Baguba expertly as a show of defiance of the Black King." Casey said.

"So then, our next destination is Baguba." Syack said.

"Yes." Casey said. "Now then, this could be the most fun I had in over a century." Casey said.

"Master Casey… the clan." Adam said.

"Right." Casey said, calming down.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Before we leave, we need to pay our respects to those that have given their lives." Casey said.

"It's… only fitting." Harris said.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Casey said. The group moved forward, all of them thinking about the battle, but they couldn't help but feel excited that they were traveling with one of the legendary Racemasters. Well, almost all of them. Harris stopped walking and let the group get way ahead of him. Harris looked back at the battlefield, and then looked ahead and sighed. He picked up his pace and caught up with the group.

The next day…

"I'm… sorry." Syack said. One of the headstones carved out had the name Stro written on it. "Hmph… you fought well, for an old windbag." Syack said with a smile.

"John, I'm trusting you to move the clan to a safe location." Adam said to John, behind the rest of the mourning clan.

"Clanmaster Adam, you aren't going to…" John started.

"John… I know that you are a capable leader. You have been my second in command nearly the full ten years." Adam said.

"But, I'm not near as capable a leader as you." John said.

"John… I trust you." Adam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But… I must follow Master Casey. There is a lot I must learn, I feel that I need to be more directly involved with freeing Ivalice." Adam said.

"…" John sighed. "I… want to come as well… but I know, someone needs to stay here." John said. "Alright, I'll have the clan moved to our secondary base." John said.

"Thank you John." Adam said as he smiled. It almost felt to John, that Adam was looking at him. "Take care John."

"Take care, Clanmaster Adam." John said.

Later…

Harris was waiting outside of Sprohm, his stuff was gathered and he was ready to go. He looked ahead with a solemn look on his face.

"Harris!"

"Hm?" Harris turned to find Heidi running up behind him. "What is it?"

"Harris, you aren't leaving without us now are you?" Heidi asked jokingly.

"Of course not." Harris said with a smile. "So… do you know about the clan?"

"The clan is moving to another base." Heidi said. "Although there was something unusual."

"What was it?" Harris asked.

"They said that the base they had set near Roda Volcano isn't usable since Roda Volcano recently erupted when the reports said that it wasn't due to erupt for a few months." Heidi said.

"How unusual." Harris said. Harris breathed in and then said "Move."

"Hm? Oh!" Both she and Harris jumped back just in time to avoid Casey landing on top of them.

"Well, it seems that you two have keen senses." Casey said.

"You were… testing us?" Heidi asked.

"Of course." Casey said. The others caught up.

"Master Casey, we're all ready to go." Adam said.

"Very good Adam." Casey added. "The journey begins with the first step. So, let us take that step now everyone." Casey told them.

"Hey, sounds good to me." Mendoza said.

"…" Harris smiled at Mendoza's comment.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Laura asked.

"Yeah…" Harris said.

"Let's go." Casey said. "It's time to meet with an old friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh… this is how I planned it but… somehow this doesn't feel right. What do you guys think?


	27. Council of Eight

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Colonel Chief, and Colonel Shawn. Two of the black armies' feared Colonels have perished at the hands of Harris and Adam respectively. And now that Casey has made himself known, how will the Black Army react?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council of Eight

"Move it." General Mis hissed at two guards.

"Of course General Mis!" They said simultaneously. They opened the doors in to the main castle. Mis headed for the doors where the magic circle was. He arrived in the room. He began to walk toward the magic circle when he noticed something. "Hm?" What were nine blue magic circles, was now eight blue ones and two red ones. "Hmph… pathetic." Mis said lowly as he stepped in to the large magic circle and warped.

A few minutes later…

Mis and the remaining generals, minus Mali and Marshal Agon were already seated. Mali and Agon were not even there. Colonel Ical was also seated, while Ize and Cious just appeared in the circle. "Hmmm… the council seems rather empty right now doesn't it?" Ize asked, obviously rhetorically.

"Yes, so it seems." Cious said. The two took their seats. "So… who died this time?"

"This time it was that fool Shawn." Ical answered.

"Hmph… I was hoping it was someone else." Ize said.

"I suppose that I would be the one you wish death upon." Came Agon's voice. Everyone turned to the magic circle as he and Mali appeared in the magic circle.

"I beg your pardon?" Ize asked.

"Is it my death you wish for?" Agon asked, as emotionless as ever. "After all, a wish for my death is a wish for your death." Agon said. Ize froze, he wasn't afraid, but he sure as heck knew he wasn't a match for Agon, as much as he resented it.

"Of course not Marshal." Ize said.

"Very wise… of you Ize…" Came the dread voice we all knew too well.

"My master." Agon said while taking a deep bow along with Mali, the others stood from their seats and bowed deeply as well before sitting down. The Black King took his seat as well and looked at Marshal Agon.

"Agon… why have… you called the council?" The black king asked.

"My newest report." Agon said as he pulled out a scroll and read from it, showing no interest in what was on it. "Colonel Shawn took ten-thousand men of various rank, including two captains and Major Tact to Sprohm in assault of the rebels. The rebels managed to fight off the attack with the unexpected assistance of Harris the White Paladin and his companions."

"That group… is starting to become a thorn in our side." General Diabol said darkly.

"I'm not finished general." Agon said. "One-thousand soldiers were killed by a combination of Harris and Heidi, Syack the Phantasm defeated several hundred with his magic alone. Hunter the Tactician defeated Major Tact, Colonel Shawn was defeated by Adam the Liberator, and the last five-hundred soldiers were defeated by one man."

"Who?" The black king asked.

"A bangaa by the name of Casey, without a single wound." Agon said.

"How could one bangaa defeat five-hundred soldiers without even being wounded?" Cious asked.

"Casey bears the mark of the bangaas on his left hand." Agon said, closing his scroll. Most of the council gasped at hearing this.

"But… but… that would mean that…" Ical started.

"They're… looking for them…" Agres said.

"So… that group knows of the Racemasters…" The Black King said. "Casey by himself may not be a threat to this army, however…" The black king started. "If he finds the others, their combined power could become problematic."

"Casey will no doubt know the location of the other Racemasters." Ize said.

"And we only know about one of the others." Cious said.

"Don't worry…" Mali said. Heads turned to her in curiosity, well almost everyone turned their heads. The Black King and Agon didn't seem to pay attention.

"What do you mean don't worry?" Mis asked rudely.

"I already have everything lying in wait for them when they arrive at Baguba." Mali said.

"How? Even we generals can't get close to Baguba." Agres said.

"I've been planning Baguba's downfall for a long time." Mali said. "This plan has been falling in to place for years now. And since our enemies are heading to Baguba now, the time for its destruction is ripe." Mali said.

"Hmmmm… very well. Mali… I'll hear your plan later." The Black King said. "For now, I have other tasks for most of you. Before we bring this council to a close, we must do one more thing…" The Black King added.

"What does my master wish? It shall be done." Agon asked.

"Casey… must receive… a bounty…" The Black King said.

"May I address something your majesty?" Ize asked.

"Speak…" The Black King said slowly.

"Bounty hunters wouldn't be very effective against one of the Racemasters. They're simply too powerful." Ize pointed out.

"If anything… it will… attract… more bounty hunters… to the rest of… that group…" The Black King said.

"I propose 500,000 gil." Agon said. Everyone turned to him.

"Do you know how much that is Marshal?" Cious asked.

"500,000… nothing less." Agon said. They all decided to keep it quiet after that.

"Very well…" The Black King said. "Now… you are dismissed until you receive further orders." The Black King said. They all rose from their seats, bowed to the Black King, and prepared to leave again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but that is all that needed conveying.


	28. Siena Gorge

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well, here is the next misadventure chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siena Gorge

"I… really… really… hate you…" Will moaned. He and Jason were supporting most of their weight on two walking sticks with Jessica leading the way seemingly unharmed.

"Don't… listen… to… him… Jessica… we're… okay…" Jason moaned.

"What… do you mean… that we're… alright?" Will asked with hostility.

"Hey look." Jessica said. The group of three was now on a rocky cliff with a chasm separating them from another cliff waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy on the other side. "Wooooooowwww…"

"You're kidding me…" Will said. "Those Antilons… blew us all the way… here…?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Where… is this?" Jason asked.

"Siena Gorge…" Will moaned. _"Damn it… we're very far from home now…" _

"So… how long will it take to get in and out of this gorge?" Jessica asked.

"Two days, give or take." Will guessed.

"What do you think Jessica? I'll help." Jason said. _"And thus prove my love for you!"_

"Ooooooohhhh no!" Will said. "We are NOT taking any more directions from her!" Will shouted.

"But, but… she hasn't gotten us killed yet." Jason said. All the while, Jessica was thinking.

"Yeah no thanks to her!" Will shouted.

"Hey, wouldn't you rather be doing this than sitting at the base?"

"NO!!!"

Jessica finally stopped thinking. "Let's jump it!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Both Will and Jason shouted.

"Come on, we can jump this." Jessica said pointing at the very wide gap.

"No we can't! That's way too far!" Will said.

"Uh well uh…" Jason couldn't think of a response that would allow him to please Jessica (cough, kiss up, cough) and seem rational.

"Nonsense!" Jessica grabbed both of them by the wrist and started running toward the cliff wall.

"No! Wait!" Will shouted, running with her since stopping now could injure any of them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Jason screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jessica leaped over the side of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" The three were about three-quarters of the way there when they began to fall. "WE'RE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Will and Jason shouted.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jessica shouted maniacally.

"It was nice knowing you Jason!" Will shouted as tears went flying upward as they fell.

"It was nice knowing you…" Jason started.

"Aw Jason…"

"Jessica…"

"Why you!" Will smacked Jason over the head. The group suddenly stopped falling as Will's belt caught on to a tree branch. And the three stopped falling immediately. "We… we lived!" Will shouted in relief.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Jessica said. Will was resisting the urge to drop Jessica.

"But… now what?" Jason asked looking at the bottom of the gorge still way below them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it.


	29. Interlude Go

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well, here is the next interlude, just so you know, if you actually bother to read these chapters, I've placed Casey after Heidi, and Adam before the Black Army characters. And I underestimated Mali's importance to the story, so I've added General Mali to the interludes as well. Yes I can make mistakes with my own characters, oh well, I'm only human.

Another thing to note: With the addition of Casey, there will be some skills you need to know about.

Master is an A-ability that encompasses all the A-abilities of the user's race.

R-Master is an R-ability that allows the user to use all of the user's race's R-abilities and any combination of them.

S-Master is an S-ability that allows the user to use all of the user's race's S-abilities and any combination of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Go

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

-----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this. Seems to be growing more and more troubled.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members. Recently noted by Gilbert to possibly be suppressing his overall mana level. Is seemingly growing more and more troubled as the journey goes on.

-----------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies.

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust for each other. She has recently had suspicions and concern for Harris.

----------------

Name: Casey

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Bangaa)

Position: Racemaster of the Bangaas

Physical appearance: 6'5" in height, green eyes, regal purple robes that stop right at his ankles, revealing his sandals and golden armor similar to a templar, sword sheathed at left side, right hand in a guantlet, left hand is bare with thick black lines forming a profile shot of a dragon's head on the back of his hand.

Personality: Seems rather light-hearted, but is in truth a very wise and powerful bangaa. Has a love for battle, but will gladly avoid a battle if it is necessary to avoid one.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sequence, Materia Armor, Bangaa Helmet, Ninja Tabi, Mindu Gem

Other info: Physically strongest of the Racemasters, has been a teacher to Adam and his parents before him.

-----------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations. Has noted even more unusual characteristics about Harris.

--------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty. Apparently superstitious.

-----------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now. Apparently superstitious.

----------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting. Her thinking seems to follow no pattern whatsoever

---------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined. Only follows Jessica around to keep her out of trouble, although his disdain for her as only deepened.

------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

----------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

---------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

-----------------

Name: Syack

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 174

Class/Job: Illusionist

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Phantom

Physical description: Wears black variation of illusionist robes with gold lining the robes. Brown fur, slightly gray nose, blue eyes, left eye behind a monocle, hat bent toward the right, 5'3" in height, no earrings surprisingly.

Personality: Grumpy, moody, bitter, anti-social. Still able to read people's feelings quite well and has a really soft side if you dig deep enough. Really deep.

Skills: Phantasm Skill (Master), White Magic, Absorb MP, Turbo MP

Equipment: Princess Rod, Silver Coat, Black Hat, Fairy Shoes, Angel Ring

Other info: Bitterness is mostly as a result of the loss of his grandson. Not partial to company, particularly company that's much younger than he is.

----------------

Name: Adam

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Class/Job: Defender

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Liberation

Physical description: Wears silver armor and purple clothing with blindfolds, looks like a regular defender. 6'3" in height, tannish-brown skin, muscular frame.

Personality: Unusual for most bangaa he prefers not battling, has a strong sense of responsibility and cares deeply for his allies. Very serious when the situation calls for it.

Skills: Defend (Master), Spellblade Tech (Master except for Ultima Sword.), bonecrusher, Weapon Attack plus

Equipment: Nagrarok, Adaman Armor, Bracer, Ninja Tabi, Bangaa Helmet

Other info: Student of Casey as his parents were before him. Apparently trained quite strenuously but he seems to enjoy it. Very loyal to Casey.

----------------

Name: Ize

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Colonel of the Black Army

Physical description: Wears black variation of Blue mage coat and red variation of under coat clothing. Black hat with red gem and red feather coming from under the gem. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10" in height.

Personality: Thinks quite highly of himself, doesn't like people he feels were just given their status. Enjoys taunting others and seeing things in unrest

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Ninja Skill (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Tulwar, Tulwar, Judge Coat, Ninja Tabi, Mindu gem

Other info: Like the other colonels and generals, he is one of the few black soldiers not brain-washed and is loyal to the black army on his own will. Gets along with Colonel Cious, mocks the other colonels and despises the generals. Hates Agon most of all.

------------------

Name: Mali

Race: Viera

Age: 32

Class/job: Unknown

Position: General of the Black Army

Physical description: Black top that leaves her belly and lower back exposed, Black drapes on front and back with golden vine designs with black bikini bottom and sandals, gray helmet of sorts that reaches her cheeks and center of her forehead. 5'11" in height, purple eyes.

Personality: Very sinister, manipulative, and analytical.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Admires Agon like a sister would admire an older brother despite her being older. Considers the other generals and Colonels incompetent. Not brainwashed.

------------------

Name: Agon

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Marshall of the Black Army

Physical description: White hair combed neatly to the side so that it falls to his shoulders and the rest is in a ponytail that reaches his neck. 6'0" in height, purple eyes. Wears black chest armor, black gauntlets, and black knight's boots with golden lines weaving in the design. Red clothing neatly tucked in to the armor. Thin sword sheathed behind his waist almost horizontally. Black handle of sword adorned with two red rubies.

Personality: So far One-hundred percent emotionless.

Skills: Unknown form of swordsmanship and magic

Equipment: Unknown equipment

Other Info: Despite his apparent lack of emotions he is still deeply loyal to the black king. Not much else is currently known beyond that. Isn't brainwashed.

-----------------

Name: Unknown, known only as Black King

Race: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Ruthless king of Ivalice

Physical description: Only seen in a blood red cloak that covers his entire body making it hard to even discern his height or size.

Personality: Cruel, merciless. Completely devoid of positive feeling.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Is responsible for the misery and havoc throughout Ivalice. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to care how much money he earns through his taxes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now.


	30. On to Baguba

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off. Casey, Racemaster of the Bangaas, easily staved off the black armies' leftovers and had a brief discussion with Harris. After said discussion, Harris revealed that the Black King is quite possibly MUCH stronger than Casey, but Casey instills some hope by proposing to find the remaining Racemasters. Now with both Casey and Adam in tow, the still growing party heads for Baguba to find Matt, the Racemaster of the Moogles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On to Baguba

"I just now realized something." Monty said. The group was heading to the East from Sprohm. The region was somewhat grassy, but the terrain was rather rugged and still had quite a few patches of rock.

"What would that be?" Harris asked him.

"We left the Chocobos at Sprohm." Monty said.

"Uh…" Adam said.

"What is it Master Adam?" Mendoza asked.

"I… forgot to tell you that those Chocobos you mentioned actually got killed by the Black Army during the invasion." Adam said.

"That's just great…" Hunter sighed.

"Bah! Where is this group's spirit of adventure? We can handle two days walking." Casey said.

"We can, but I don't think that weakling can." Laura said while looking at Hunter with a sly smile.

"Gah! Would you cut that out!" Hunter yelled.

"Laura, Hunter, we really should be on our best behavior in the presence of the Bangaa Racemaster." Kyle sighed.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Casey laughed. "Look, we're going to be companions for a while, so please call me by my name." Casey requested.

"Of course Master Casey." Heidi said.

"And you don't need to call me master either." Casey said.

"Right… Casey…" Heidi said with some difficulty.

"_Heh… just like the first time we met. Though she struggled a tad she did stop calling me Master Paladin." _Harris thought while looking at Heidi with a smile.

"Gah! I'm too old to be walking for so long." Syack griped.

"I must respectfully point out that I'm older than you are." Casey said.

"Not bodily though." Syack said.

"Say you said you would tell us how that was possible." Monty told Casey.

"I am most curious." Gilbert told Casey.

"Very well. I guess I can tell you some of our story." Casey said. "Here's a good spot for a break." He said, motioning at some rocks, just the right size to sit on. So the group walked toward the rocks and sat down.

"Well, I'm interested to hear your story." Harris said.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you then." Casey said. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began speaking. "I, the Moogle Racemaster, the Nu mou Racemaster, the Viera Racemaster, and the Human Racemaster were all close friends. We were all born in the same year in the now destroyed town of Helje. Our families were all close, and to each other we were like siblings. Every day after our schooling we would always meet at the town square and play together." Casey said with bitter-sweetness.

"_They… sound so cute really. Like normal kids, I wonder what it would be like to have known them as kids." _Heidi wondered.

"Every time that clans would come to town and engage with each other, we would always find a good place to watch the fights from. Always in awe of the battles." Casey continued. Casey then chuckled, "Although most of the time we got caught by either a judge or our parents, and boy did we ever get scolded. Ha ha ha ha." Casey's mouth then turned to a frown. "However, the year we all turned ten years of age, a great tragedy struck. A band of thieves ransacked and burned the town, our parents perished in the attack, as did the rest of our families. Only we and a few others we never knew survived."

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Syack said.

"The five of us then ran away. We didn't want the judges to take us and throw us in some orphanage. We ran and ran. We ran for days, and then we came across an abandoned Chapel." Casey said.

"Really? Where?" Monty asked.

"That I won't tell you." Casey said.

"Awwwwww…" Monty and Mendoza whined.

"Either way, we found refuge there, and the next day we found a hidden library down in the basement of the chapel. Heh… Matt and I weren't interested in the least. But we soon found that these books contained battle techniques, spells, some of which weren't even practiced for years. We dedicated ourselves to train for eighteen years in these techniques."

"Eighteen years!" Hunter gasped. "That's a long time to train." Hunter said.

"Even that could make a weakling like Hunter decently strong." Laura said.

"Grrrrrr…" Hunter growled.

"Well, we spent most of that time simply learning all of those techniques. However we spent a few more years to train our bodies to adapt to using any technique of our choosing." Casey said.

"I was wondering about that, most people can only use two sets of techniques at any given time." Gilbert said.

"That's because their bodies and minds can't adapt to use them all at once. But either way, once we finished our training, at the ages of twenty-eight, we vowed to use our strength to protect all that is right and to punish what is evil. We then used a combination of white magic, time magic, and a few of my unique healing skills to stop our bodies from aging." Casey explained.

"Wow…" Nearly everyone said.

"Yes well, we spent the next several decades improving on our techniques to new levels. And then one century from when we made our vow, we went our separate ways." Casey said.

"Why did you do that?" Syack asked.

"That is something I am not at the liberty to discuss." Casey said. "Well, we spent enough time resting, let's keep moving." Casey said.

"I agree with Master Casey." Adam said.

"Adam… how many times have I asked you to not call me Master Casey?" Casey asked with a slight chuckle.

"Um… I've… lost count Master Casey." Adam said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Casey laughed heartily.

"He really is quite interesting." Heidi said.

"Indeed he is." Harris said. _"Hmmm… most of the story he eluded naming the others… well, perhaps that's…" _

Later…

"Whew… I… need… my… sleep…" Syack gasped.

"I could… use a rest myself." Gilbert said.

"Very well, we can stop here. I'll be taking watch tonight." Casey said. "And I'll be doing that from here on."

"Huh? Don't you need your sleep?" Kyle asked.

"Ah yes, I did neglect to mention something else." Casey said. "You see, two unexpected side-effects occurred when we stopped our aging. Neither one was inconvenient though. Rather they were quite convenient."

"What were they?" Laura asked curiously.

"One, we don't need to sleep. Two, we don't need to eat." Casey said. "We can if we choose to, but several situations usually call for us not doing either." Casey explained.

"Well, that will save them from arguing over night watch." Hunter barbed at Harris and Heidi.

"Heh… I guess it does." Harris said.

"That's good." Heidi sighed. _"Now maybe Harris will get some sleep." _Heidi thought. _"Wait… I wonder though…" _Heidi looked at Harris curiously.

Later that night…

Casey was standing watch over them on a nearby hill, looking at the moon. _"It's been nearly one whole century since then…" _Casey thought. _"I did come along willingly, but the others. The rest of them have lives they're leading other than wondering around looking for excitement, I hope we can convince them." _Casey thought. "Who's there?" Casey asked.

"Well look here fellas." A Moogle Mog Knight said to five other guys behind him. "This is the guy worth 500,000 gil." The Mog Knight said.

"Oh brother… bounty hunters." Casey sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Get him!"

"Ice Breath!" Casey breathed out the equivalent of a blizzard at the small group and froze them from the outside in. We now had numerous ice statues standing in the place of the bounty hunters. "Fire Breath." Casey then breathed flames on the ice sculptors and melted them. "So sad…" Casey sighed.

Harris was breathing heavily in his sleep once again, sweating with tears leaking from under his eyes. _"No!" _Harris awoke with a start. _"Damn it!!! Why… why won't this dream go away?" _Harris asked while burying his face in to his left hand. He looked at that bandaged hand while wiping away his tears. "Hmph." Harris scoffed and then lay back down and attempted to get back to sleep. Behind him, Heidi was watching silently from her sleeping bag.

"_Harris…" _Heidi thought with pity.

The next morning…

"Everyone! Wake up! It's time to get moving!" Casey said with his voice raised.

"Oooooooog…" Gilbert moaned as he woke up.

"It's… too early…" Syack moaned as well.

"I'm ready to go Master Casey!" Adam said.

"I am as well." Harris said.

"Harris, why are your bandages wet?" Heidi asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Uh… rough time sleeping." Harris answered.

"You know, you never told us what happened to that hand." Gilbert pointed out.

"That's… a secret." Harris said.

"We shouldn't pry then." Heidi said softly.

"Come on weakling! Wake up!" Laura said while kicking Hunter to wake him up.

"Gah! I'm awake! Sheesh!" Hunter shouted angrily while rubbing his sore leg.

"Laura…" Kyle sighed.

"If everyone is ready then let us be off." Casey said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Monty cheered.

"Yeah!" Mendoza shouted. The two bolted toward the hill.

"No wait! Don't go over that…" Casey started to shout.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Monty and Mendoza found themselves slipping down the other side of the hill that was completely frozen over, bumping in to frozen trees as they went.

"What happened here?" Hunter asked.

"_Um… I may have overdone it just a tad last night." _Casey thought.

The group continued walking for most of the day towards Baguba. "Gah… I'm too old for all of this walking." Syack griped.

"Here then." Casey stopped, kneeled down and allowed Syack to climb on to his back. "Whoa… you're light." Casey said.

"Well that'll just make it easier on you right?" Syack asked.

"Ugh… that's a somewhat embarrassing sight to see." Laura said.

"For once I agree with you." Hunter said.

"You know, the way you battled those Black soldiers was amazing." Monty said.

"Heh… I've had years and years and years of experience." Casey said.

"Master Casey, are you sure you wouldn't be a match for the Black King?" Mendoza asked.

"I'm sure." Casey answered.

"But Master Casey, you know that mana isn't always an accurate representation of strength." Adam pointed out.

"I know, but if someone does have as much mana as the Black King is being described as having, then he probably does use that mana." Casey said.

"It wasn't just that, but his swordsmanship was on a different level. Even Casey's swordsmanship would barely be able to match it." Harris said.

"I guess we really will need the other Racemasters won't we?" Mendoza asked.

"Say, what are they like?" Hunter asked.

"The other Racemasters?" Casey asked.

"Uh-huh." Hunter said.

"Well, the Moogle Racemaster, he was an excellent strategist and he could take hits way better than the rest of us and he really was a weirdo." Casey said. "The Nu mou Racemaster by far was the best spell caster among us. He had the most mana and he cast the most powerful spells. He was, always so serious." Casey said.

"Hmmmm…" Laura was pondering something after hearing this. Casey seemed to hesitate before continuing.

"The Viera Racemaster was the swiftest, and possessed nearly as extraordinary magic as the nu mou Racemaster, and very skilled in all ranges of combat. She was definitely a caring individual." Casey sighed.

"Is, something the matter?" Kyle asked.

"No… just hard to imagine how they are now since I haven't really seen them in a century." Casey said. "Ah, and the Human Racemaster, he was interesting."

"How so?" Monty and Mendoza asked.

"Well, he wasn't as specialized as any of us in our respective specialties, but he was still a powerful magician, a powerful close-combatant, very swift, and very bright. He was the overall most powerful one among us." Casey said. "He and I were like brothers, any time we sparred I could never beat him."

"Wow…" Nearly everyone said in awe. Things were quiet for a moment while the group kept on walking. Now that everyone thought about it, things were too quiet.

"Hmmm…" Harris was suspicious about this and was darting his eyes back and forth. "Heidi…" Harris whispered.

"You feel it too?" Heidi whispered back.

"We're being followed." Casey whispered back to the two of them.

"Do you want us to take care of it or do you wish to have that honor?" Harris whispered.

"I'd like to see you guys take care of it, I would like to see where your respective skill levels stand." Casey explained quietly.

"I guess I'll draw them out." Heidi said as she used conceal to vanish.

"Hey what is Hei…" Mendoza started to ask.

"Shush." Gilbert hissed.

Near by…

"Say… wasn't there another person in there?" A human hunter asked from some bushes.

"Yeah, the third priciest one. Where did she AGH!!!" Before a bangaa warrior could finish asking that question, a knife penetrated his heart from behind.

"Right here." Heidi said as she drew her katana and stabbed the other guy.

"They know we're here!" A viera archer cried out, leaping out of her hiding place and open firing on the group.

"Shall I…" Adam started to ask.

"No Adam, I'd like to see what they are capable of, I already know your strength." Casey told Adam.

"Hiyah!" The archer fired a few arrows at Monty, he rolled to the side while firing his gun at her and planting a few bullets in her stomach. A ninja attempted to jump Monty from behind, but Mendoza got in the way of the attack and counter attacked.

"Blizzaga!" Gilbert caused large icicles to erupt from the ground and skewer a number of bounty hunters.

"Get him!" A number of bounty hunters tried to rush Hunter but soon found themselves unable to move. "What?"

"What? You didn't notice the wiring I set up?" Hunter asked confidently as he picked off the bounty hunters one by one.

"I don't even need to waste my mana." Laura sighed. A few melee attackers rushed her and attempted to strike her with swords, knuckles, and whatnot. However Laura's expert fencing style simply proved too much for them as she stepped away from attacks and pierced them through.

"Soul Sphere!" Kyle cast a purple orb of mana to stop a bunch of mages from casting spells on the group and then dashed through the lot of them with his lance.

"Star Cross!" Syack created a star of holy light that cast holy energy on the bounty hunters and killed them.

Heidi leaped out of the bushes while firing multiple arrows in to it and thus killing as many bounty hunters as there were in the bushes. Heidi drew her katana and practically danced her way through more bounty hunters, leaving deep gashes in their bodies as she passed by them.

Harris was allowing himself to get surrounded, merely blocking and not counter-attacking any strike made at him until a large number of them surrounded him. "Saint cross!" Harris killed them all in one blast of his saint cross attack. Naturally, our heroes made short work of the bounty hunters.

"Hm, that was well done." Casey said.

"Would the Black King really give bounty hunters money anyways?" Mendoza asked.

"No, they just put out those bounties to get rid of anyone they consider a threat, unless that person wants to join the Black Army." Monty explained.

"Figures." Mendoza growled.

"Well let's move on. If we keep moving we'll reach Baguba by the next morning." Casey told the group.

"Yes master Casey!" Adam said.

Later that night…

Monty, Mendoza, Gilbert, and Syack already went to sleep. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire except for Casey, he was already off by himself keeping watch. "You know, we really do have a powerful troupe going here." Hunter said.

"True." Laura said. "There's me, Kyle, Syack, Casey, Harris, Heidi, and Adam."

"Huh? What about me?" Hunter asked insulted.

"Huh? Oh you… nah you're too weak." Laura said.

"What!" That's when a shoe was tossed at Hunter.

"Shaddap you twit! I'm trying to sleep!" Syack shouted.

"Oooooowwwwww…" Hunter whined.

"The Black Army is still going to be a formidable force." Kyle said.

"Even so, with our strength we certainly have a fighting chance." Hunter said.

"That's true." Heidi said. "Even now, Casey is willing to help us. Now we just need the other Racemasters." Harris then got a rather serious look on his face.

"Um… Adam." Harris started.

"Hm? What is it?" Adam asked.

"What has Casey told you of the other Racemasters?" Harris asked.

"Really, no more than you guys have heard. Master Casey hardly mentions the others by name." Adam said. "I often times wonder why they did go their separate ways, but it is none of my business to pry." He concluded.

"I see." Heidi said in response.

"But you know, I should pass a word of caution." Adam said.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"As strong as all of you are, I've had a touch more experience fighting the Black Army than you guys. I've lead missions all across Ivalice to fight the Black Army, and trust me on this point." Adam said darkly.

"What point?" Kyle asked.

"The Black Army will do anything. Whatever is necessary to do what they want, they will do anything." Adam said.

"Would they honestly think of something we couldn't handle?" Laura asked.

"They just might." Harris said. "But whatever it may be, we need to be ready for it."

"…" Heidi looked at Harris softly, Harris turned to look at Heidi as she turned away.

"_Heidi… she has already seen an extent of what the Black Army is willing to do. She's been through too much for someone at her age." _Harris thought. _"And hopefully, I won't have to put her through more." _

"Something bothering you Harris?" Hunter asked.

"Hm?" Harris was snapped out of his thoughts. "You say something?"

"Uh… nothing." Hunter responded.

Even later that night…

Now everyone minus Casey was asleep. Okay that's not true, Harris was awake as well, off by himself in his workout clothing with weight strapped around his arms and legs doing martial arts routines. _"It seems, as though he truly is afraid of his dreams." _Casey thought while watching from a distance. What he saw next surprised him.

"Hm? Is something bothering you Heidi?" Harris asked. Heidi was behind him, also in her workout outfit.

"I'm… not going to be able to get you to sleep tonight am I?" Heidi asked.

"I'm afraid not Heidi." Harris sighed. Heidi wrapped weights around her arms and legs.

"Well then, I'm not just going to let you get ahead of me then, I can't afford to slow you down." Heidi said with a smile.

"Heh…" Harris said with a smile. "I don't think you could slow me down, but alright." Heidi stood to Harris' side and started mimicking his movements. Casey watched from a distance, watching the two silhouettes in the moonlight performing the same martial arts routine, like two figures dancing.

"_Well well." _Casey thought with a smile. _"Watching those two together, it's almost as if…" _

The next day…

"I can't believe, you gnawed on my arm the whole night…" Mendoza whined.

"Yeah well your arm isn't exactly chocobo meat either." Monty argued.

"Hey, it's coming in to view." Hunter said.

"Give me a second, I can't see as well as I used to you know." Syack said as he adjusted his monocle. "Oh there we are." From the distance, Baguba looked like massive walls with a few towers rising over the top of the walls with a single large gate made out of the same green adamantite as the wall.

"I have always wondered what it is like in Baguba compared to Sprohm." Adam said.

Meanwhile…

Two moogle gunners were sitting on top of the wall above the gates. "Hm?" One gunner picked up a pair of binoculars and noticed the approaching group. "Hey, someone's coming."

"More refugees?" The other gunner asked.

"Well, you know how most of the refugees have at least one or two armed escorts?" The gunner with the binoculars asked.

"Yes."

"From what I can tell all eleven of these guys are armed." The gunner said.

"They Black Army?"

"No but…"

"Let me see it." Another moogle voice said.

"Hm? Oh! Of course!" The gunner gladly gave his binocular to the other moogle behind him. The moogle looked through the binoculars carefully, and then smiled.

"Open fire." He said cheerfully.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The gunners asked.

"Yep. Go right ahead. I'll just sit here and watch." The moogle said.

"Um… okay." The gunners pulled out their outsider guns and aimed at the group.

Back to the group…

Harris and Heidi were walking right behind Casey when the three stopped suddenly. "Duck." They said simultaneously. By now they knew to obey first and ask questions later. They did as bullets whizzed above their heads.

"Whoa!" Monty shouted. The group noticed a few rocks nearby and went for cover. "Maybe I should fire back." Monty suggested.

"No." Casey said. "In fact, we should just try and get to the gates anyways." Casey said while smiling.

"And how many times will we get shot doing that?" Gilbert asked.

"None for Heidi." Harris said. The group looked to where Heidi was and found her not there.

"Did she…"

"Yes she went ahead of us." Harris said.

At the gates…

"They're taking cover." One of the gunners said.

"Well let's not waste ammo, let's just wait for them to come out of hiding." The other one suggested. After several minutes of waiting. "Okay they have to come out sometime."

"They already have." The other moogle that was watching them said.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Rockseal!" Heidi suddenly appeared behind them pressing a palm on each of their backs and promptly turning them to stone.

"I have to say, you're pretty good at that, I didn't even hear you coming until you neared the top of the wall." The moogle said surprisingly cheerfully.

"Are you the one who told these guys to open fire?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I want answers for why you did that." Heidi said, almost threateningly.

"You'll have to force them out of me." The moogle taunted while waving a finger.

"_Okay, this guy… is annoying." _Heidi drew her katana quickly and swiped at the moogle. The next thing she knew the moogle was behind her pointing a weapon at the back of her neck. _"What!"_

"Aw now that was just plain rude." The moogle said. Heidi turned around and finally got a good look at the moogle.

The moogle had brown eyes, stood 3'10" in height, had an antennae leading to his pom pom. He looked a bit like a Mog Knight, but he was wearing red clothing and a bit more outer armor that was silver in color on his chest, knees, and shoulders. He had a tattered red scarf around his neck made from pretty fine cloth. He wore a somewhat large brown glove on his right hand, and in his right hand was the most peculiar weapon. The weapon looked like a gun for the most part, but on top of and below the barrel were two blades that left a gap in between each of them for the bullet to travel through, on top of that there were a few small dials and switches on the handle of the gun as well.

"Who are you?" Heidi asked. That's when Casey came from above and landed on the ground. "Casey!"

"Matt, that was rather cruel of you. You know that this girl wouldn't match up to you." Casey chuckled somewhat.

"What! This is…" Heidi looked at the moogle again and found that there was another symbol similar to Casey's on the back of his left hand. However the black lines seemed to form a vague profile shot of a toad's head with a few swirls at the top of it. "You mean that you're…"

"That's right. I am the one and only Matt, Racemaster of the Moogles." Matt said while giving a wink and putting his gun/blade in to a sheath on his back.

A while later…

"So you were shooting at us to test us?" Adam asked.

"Absotively." Matt said. The group was now assembled outside the gates of Baguba.

"Um… are you really the Moogle Racemaster?" Laura asked.

"Yep."

"Really?" Laura asked, still skeptical.

"Yep." Matt said appearing behind Laura faster than Laura realized.

"I guess so…" She sighed.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you." Harris said. Matt looked at Harris and seemed shocked for a moment.

"Is something the matter?" Kyle asked. Matt walked around Harris, studying him carefully and then…

"Wow, you're a rather serious guy aren't ya? How dull." Matt said.

"Heh…" Harris slightly chuckled.

"Ah well, forget about it. Enough talking out here, come on come on." Matt urged. He walked up to the gate and knocked on the door. A small circular section opened up in the gate.

"Master Matt!" The human on the other side of the hole gasped.

"just open the door Stan, we have very esteemed guests visiting us, and some not so esteemed."

"ha ha!" The human laughed. "Of course Master Matt." Stan closed the circular section and the gates started to open slowly. In front of the group was a vast city, bustling with activity, people walking around chatting happily and going about daily lives.

"Woooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww…" Almost everyone gasped.

"Welcome Casey and guests, to Baguba Port!" Matt declared proudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that be all for now. R and R.


	31. Baguba the Utopia?

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Casey reveals to the group a few small details of the pasts of the Racemasters, unusually enough, Casey's presence does nothing to alleviate Harris' still ambiguous troubles. Heidi however, is still there for him. As the group approaches Baguba Port, gunners open fire on them from the high walls only for Heidi to dispatch them and in turn end up facing down the weapon of Matt, the Moogle Racemaster. What will develop from this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baguba the Utopia?

"This city is amazing." Monty said, clearly awe struck. Matt was leading the group through some fairly busy streets, anyone that noticed Matt stopped and waved at Matt and he waved back.

"Well, Master Matt, I must say that you're quite popular here." Mendoza said.

"Well one, you don't have to call me Master Matt…" Matt started.

"_Well, they're all so humble aren't they?" _Heidi thought.

"But you can if want to." Matt said happily.

"_Or not." _Heidi thought.

"Secondly, I would have to be popular around here if I'm the mayor here." Matt said.

"Mayor?" Nearly everyone asked.

"You act as if it surprises you." Matt said.

"Matt, you seriously became mayor here?" Casey asked.

"Hey, I did try to say no, but too many people demanded it after I challenged the Black Army." Matt said.

"Uh speaking of which, what is that all about?" Adam asked.

"Ah, well… bah! Come with me and I'll explain it all to you guys someplace quieter." Matt said.

"Sounds good to me, it's too loud around here." Syack grumbled. As they walked through, they noticed the idealistic life going all around them. Honest business was being conducted, people were talking, children were playing, and to everyone in the group it was like a trip back to the days before the Black King.

"It's so… peaceful." Kyle said.

"Yeah, it's a… strange feeling." Laura added.

"It's so idealistic here." Hunter said.

"And you say that you brought attention to this city?" Harris asked.

"Yep, the Black Army has tried quite a number of times to approach this city, however my defenses and my hand-picked guards outside of town have made each attempt fall flat on its face. And anyone that enters this city is inspected quite carefully for anything that could connect them back to the Black Army inside, there is no way anyone without good intentions could enter this city." Matt said confidently.

Meanwhile…

"And my wife and children were killed by Black Soliders while we were running… I wanted to die, but I know… I know that I have to… keep living… for them…" A moogle that was crying his eyes out said to Stan.

"Well, don't worry, Baguba Port is the perfect place to start over. Come on in guy." Stan opened the gate and let the moogle in. "I… don't mean to be rude… but aren't you a bit short for a moogle." The moogle stopped short.

"_Easy… don't lose your cool now…" _The moogle thought to himself. "Yeah I guess I am." The moogle then walked on. Once the moogle was in a street corner by himself, he took off his outer clothing and put on clown make-up. Yes it was none other then Brently. "Hee hee hee… and now that I am in Baguba, I will finally be able to steal something of value from this place! Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" Brently then took one step forward and fell on his face. "Ouch."

Back to the group…

Everyone was now inside a large factory; they were currently in a VERY large room on a catwalk against the wall above the room. "Whoa…" Nearly everyone gasped. In front of their very eyes, a decently sized airship was being constructed. There were many workers, mostly moogles, all over the place hammering nails, screwing in bolts, welding together pieces of metal and putting in cogs to build the airship.

"No no Marty… that piece goes over there." A moogle with a gruff voice shouted from on top of the engine suspended above the rest of the room. The moogle was a gadgeteer in yellow, complete with fingerless gloves, yellow tights that even wrapped around his head. He had a scar over his left eye, and a cigar in his mouth. He had blue eyes and stood 3'9" in height. "Hm? Oh hey boss!" The moogle called out to Matt. He jumped from the engine to some chain and hook hanging from the ceiling and swung all the way over to the catwalk. "So who are these guys?"

"Ah, these are our guests, including Casey, one of the other Racemasters." Matt said while gesturing to Casey.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya." The moogle said holding a hand out.

"Um… the same." Casey said while shaking that moogles grease covered glove.

"This is Cid, my lead-technician." Matt introduced.

"So how are ya folks?" Cid asked.

"Um… fine." Heidi said.

"Listen Cid, I've got things to discuss with these guys right now. Make sure that Marty doesn't mess anything up." Matt said.

"Gah! Marty! You don't hit the cog with the hammer!" Cid shouted as he jumped off of the catwalk.

"He's… interesting." Gilbert said.

"Yep." Monty said.

Later…

The group was now in an office. The office had wooden flooring but there was a green carpet near the center, a rectangular wooden desk with a number of papers, pens, drawers and a few pictures. Behind it was a big black chair. All around the office were bookcases and a few spider plants in white and blue pots. Matt took a seat behind the desk and swiveled around to face the rest of the group.

"Well, sorry for not having any seats for all of you guys to sit in." Matt said looking at everyone. "But the other chairs broke."

"What happened?" Harris asked.

"I don't know, and I had those chairs for about a century. Shame they just snapped when Cid and someone else sat in them." Matt said.

"_Gee… I wonder why the chairs broke." _Laura thought sarcastically.

"So what can I do ya for?" Matt asked.

"Well, how did you come to be mayor for one thing? I mean, sure you stood out among us." Casey said. "But I still wouldn't think that you'd even want to become mayor."

"Ah right." Matt said, getting somewhat nostalgic. "Well after we went our separate ways, I came to Baguba, figuring I could put my mechanical expertise to good use."

"Let me guess, it did because it helped invent the airship." Gilbert guessed.

"Man, you sure know how to kill a story don't you? I was going to enjoy myself." Matt practically whined.

"Gilbert, don't ruin it…" Monty cried.

"I'm interested." Mendoza said.

"Oy, for someone so powerful, he acts so childish." Gilbert sighed softly.

"Well yes, I took a job at this factory, and as much as I tried to hide it, the previous boss figured out who I was and I quickly rose up to lead-technician. I presented some plans I was working on to the previous president of the company, liked them and set me and a few technicians to work. Including Cid's dad." Matt started.

"Cid's dad?" Syack asked.

"Yeah, Cid the first. The Cid you just met is Cid the second." Matt said. "Anyways, after a few years, the first airship was complete. It helped establish this company and when the previous president retired, he gave the position to me. And only Cid I knew who I was." Matt said. "The others just stayed jealous." Matt said while sticking a tongue out.

"Oooooooookay." Hunter said.

"My legs are sore…" Syack groaned.

"Anyways, once the Black King took over, a few troops came to terrorize Baguba a few years ago and I drove them back. After that I revealed my presence to the whole town and let word of my existence reach the Black King's ears so that he could try and take this town down and only fail." Matt said with a clenched fist, but he was smiling. "This act of defiance can surely inspire people in to rising up against the Black Army."

"That's a great message to convey." Adam said.

"After that, everyone in town practically begged me to take mayor. Finally I couldn't say no." Matt sighed.

"Well that's all well and good, but Matt, if I may call you so." Harris started. "We have something of the utmost importance to discuss."

"Oh. Okay shoot." Matt said.

"Okay." Monty pulled out his gun and started aiming for a window.

"Not literally you twit!" Syack shouted smacking Monty over the head with his rod.

"Ouch…" Monty groaned.

"Ahem…" Harris started to speak when a thought just occurred to him. "I'm sorry, Casey did you wish to speak privately?" Harris asked.

"You may stay if you wish, and I would like Adam to stay as well. But I would like everyone else to leave." Casey said.

"Very well then." Kyle said with a bow.

"Alright then, come on weakling, if I can't stay neither can you." Laura said.

"Would you stop calling me weak!" Hunter yelled as he exited behind Kyle and Laura.

"Wait, may I request that Heidi stay as well?" Harris asked.

"Hmmm… alright." Casey said.

"Me?" Heidi asked.

"Don't worry about it." Harris said with a smile. Everyone started to leave.

"Hey before you leave, talk to Cid, he can hook you up with a little gift." Matt said.

"A gift?" Syack asked.

"A friend of Casey's is a friend of mine." Matt said. After they had left, Matt sat up in the chair. "So… what did you want exactly?" Matt asked.

"Matt, how often have you left Baguba?" Harris asked.

"I can't say I've left ever since I came here one-hundred years ago. I've grown to like this place." Matt said.

"Well, have you heard about the crowning tournament ten years ago?" Harris asked.

"No… it's obvious the Black King won since he is ruling, but otherwise no." Matt said.

"He didn't just win, he destroyed the tournament." Harris said darkly.

"Come again?" Matt asked.

"Matt, the Black King may very well be much stronger than you or I right now." Casey said.

"Seriously!?!" Matt shouted.

"It's true, the Black King had unrivaled swordsmanship, more mana than you, and to top it off, his mana wasn't right either. It was foul, nearly unbearable." Harris said.

"Aw man… that's lame." Matt whined.

"If I may say, if you and Master Casey unite, you may be able to beat the Black King." Adam said.

"Yes, yours and Casey's skills put together might actually be enough to defeat the Black King." Harris said with a smile.

"Of course." Heidi said with relief. "After all, he couldn't have grown significantly strong enough to fight two of you."

"…" Matt lost his carefree expression, turning to a really serious frown. "I can't come." He said bluntly.

"Huh?" Heidi and Adam both gasped. Harris and Casey didn't say anything, but they did show horrified and shocked looks.

"Matt, why?" Casey asked. "Since when did you become so willing to turn down a challenge?"

"Since thirty-nine years ago." Matt said seriously.

"…" Heidi looked at him curiously. Everyone stayed silent, obviously wanting to ask, but they didn't want to seem rude.

"Cid I and I were working with a number of other workers on a new airship engine." Matt said. "We were letting Cid's son of three years watch us. He was at a safe distance, and he was being a good boy, not getting in anyone's way." Matt said. He sighed and then continued. "However, I put a single part in the wrong place in the engine, the whole thing started to collapse."

"What… happened?" Adam asked. Matt got up from his chair and walked towards one of the windows.

"Something caught on fire, Cid and I attempted to evacuate the workers and his son." Matt said.

Flashback…

**"The whole thing's coming down!" Matt shouted as some oil caught fire. "It's going to blow!"**

"**We got to get everyone out of here!" Cid shouted. Matt and Cid broke off, Matt jumped all the way from the bottom to the catwalk where some workers and Cid jr. were trapped. Matt grabbed them and leaped down to the exit door, he proceeded to go back and forth grabbing workers swiftly with his incredible speed and strength, finally, the engine finally exploded. **

"**Is everyone here?" Matt asked.**

"**I'm here." A random worker said.**

"**Little Cid is here." Another one said. "Wait, where's Cid?"**

"**Cid!" Matt gasped. He ran back in to the engine room. "Cid!" Matt called. He jumped up to the next highest level. "Cid!" Matt shouted louder. He jumped back down to the bottom level. "CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!" Matt screamed.**

End of flashback…

"A single mistake on my part, cost me my best friend in this city. And at the same time, if it weren't for me, those other workers wouldn't have made it." Matt said. "Now I owe it to Cid to look after his son and everyone else in this city. I can't just leave Baguba now."

"Matt, you and I know better than anyone else that you can't just hold on to things like that." Casey said. "Uh… would everyone else leave the room?" Casey asked respectfully.

"Of course Master Casey." Adam said softly.

"Come on then Heidi." Harris said.

"I know." Heidi said sadly as the three of them exited. After they shut the door behind them…

"Matt, we've seen what blaming yourself does to someone." Casey said.

"…" Matt hesitated for a moment. "This is different, and don't ask me how it is different. You know I can answer that question." Matt said.

"Matt, don't burden yourself with this as well. You, I, and the others already feel responsible for what happened when…"

Elsewhere…

"So… what are we going to do in the meantime?" Monty asked. He was with Mendoza and Gilbert in a busy street that had a number of weapon shops and black smith shops. That's when Gilbert noticed something.

"Oh hey…" Gilbert ran in to a weapon shop and came out with a wrapped up sword.

"What's the sword for?" Mendoza asked.

"Jessica has mentioned that she wanted one of these." Gilbert said taking it out of the wrapping for a moment.

"Whoa! That's a very rare masamune sword!" Monty stated.

"Yes, they said they rarely get this in." Gilbert said.

"How did you afford it?" Mendoza asked.

"Did you already forget about those shopping passes Cid gave us?" Gilbert asked. "I honestly thought I wouldn't even use mine, but what the heck? I'll do Jessica a favor. Now to mail it." Gilbert said as he walked off.

"Man, why is he doing her a favor like that? Jessica is nuts." Monty said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she did a number of things that nearly got our unfortunate other members killed." Mendoza said.

Meanwhile…

"Yeah, I need a larger quiver." Hunter said to some guy in a shop.

"Okay, is this big enough." The moogle shopkeeper said as he put a quiver larger than Hunter's back on the counter.

"Uh… smaller than that."

"Oh, okay." The shopkeeper then put out a quiver that was smaller, but it was certainly larger than what he had now.

"I'll take that."

"That'll be…" The shopkeeper started to say when Hunter flashed his shopping pass. "Free." He finished.

"Thank you, oh! I need some arrows."

Meanwhile…

"Ah… this is just what I needed…" Syack sighed. He was at a sauna bathing with some other old men. Although, he was probably the oldest.

"Hey, you're too old for this place old man!" An old bangaa told him.

"Me? You look as though you left behind the rest of the dinosaurs." Syack snapped at him.

"You're just an old dog!"

"You're just an old gargoyle!"

Meanwhile…

"What a view." Kyle sighed, deeply relaxed. He was standing on top of one of the taller buildings in Baguba. "Oh! I better get back to the spring. I told Laura I'd be there when she was finished." Kyle said. Kyle began leaping from building to until he neared a hot spring.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Laura." Kyle said. After that, he heard a lot of smashing and crashing and then.

"Sick him Madeen!"

"Yeah… that's definitely Laura." Kyle said. A bright flash from the other side of the spring occurred, and then Laura came out of the front entrance a few minutes later looking cleaner, but very angry. "Did… something happen Laura?"

"There was some peeping tom." Laura said angrily. But then she smiled. "But I took care of him." She said as she walked off.

"_I'm… not sure who my sympathies should lie with right now." _Kyle thought.

Meanwhile…

"Oooooooooooohhhhh…" Brently was dragging himself through another alley, beat up and bloodied. "Man… how was I supposed to know that was the women's area?" Brently asked.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm… they've been talking for a while." Adam commented. They were on the catwalk leading from Matt's office watching the workers at work.

"I hope everything is okay." Heidi said.

"…" Harris said nothing. He was obviously deep in thought over this matter.

"Harris?" Heidi asked.

"Hm?" Harris was once again snapped out of his thoughts.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Heidi asked.

"Well, seeing as how they are old friends, they're probably talking about the past." Harris answered.

"Master Casey is likely looking for someway to convince Master Matt in to helping us." Adam said.

"Dagnabbit Marty! How many times do I have to tell you not to put that part there!" Cid shouted at Marty, in case you're wondering, Marty is a generic Moogle gadgeteer.

"Here he comes." Adam said. Casey walked out of Matt's office scratching his chin in thought. "Master Casey?"

"I still can't convince him." Casey said.

"If we can't convince him then we don't stand a chance." Harris said as he put his fingers to his forehead.

"Maybe there is something…" Heidi started to say when her ears perked up. "Hold on." Heidi ran over to the side of the catwalk. "There's someone in the shadows over there!" Heidi shouted pointing at some crates.

"Hm? Hey! Someone check those crates!" Cid shouted. A nu mou worker went over there and then.

"Oof!" The nu mou worker was thrown from behind the crates.

"Hey! Someone's back there!" Cid shouted as he leaped from the side of the engine to behind the crates while putting on some knuckled gloves. "Hiyah!"

"Master Casey…" Adam turned to Casey.

"Go Adam, we'll cover the entrances." Casey said.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he walked out of the office.

"Gyah!" Cid went crashing in to a wall as a shadow came out from the crates.

"Hey you!" Matt pulled out his gunblade and fired at the shadow.

"Yipe!" The shadow VERY narrowly avoided the bullet and rolled back behind the crates.

"Rush!" Adam then slammed him in to the wall beside Cid, where Cid got up and pinned him by the neck.

"Huh? Hey this isn't the guy." Cid said as he held up some doll.

"But I hit him, I know I did." Adam said. "Wait I hear him! He's on the engine!"

"Hey, my dad's golden watch! Where'd it go?" Cid asked.

"That bastard!" Matt shouted angrily. He jumped to the engine.

"_Crap! If that is who I think it is… oh I didn't want to do this, but I don't have a choice." _The figure placed something on the engine and leaped off of it.

"What?" Matt landed on the engine and looked at the object. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S A MOLOTOV COCKTAIL!!! MOVE IT!!!" Matt shouted.

BOOM

Part of the engine exploded as it collapsed and everything started to catch fire.

"Heidi, we need to evacuate the workers!" Harris shouted.

"Right!" Heidi and Harris were quick to run in to the flames and grab two workers between them.

"Adam!" Casey shouted.

"Don't worry! I've got three of them!" Adam shouted carrying three workers over his shoulders.

"Good." Casey then ran in to the flames and dragged out more workers. "I think that's everyone!"

"Get behind the door!" Harris shouted. Everyone immediately got behind the door as…

KABOOM

"Where's Matt?" Harris asked. Everyone fearfully went back through the door. Everything was pretty scorched and there was scrap metal everywhere, yet the room itself wasn't torn apart.

"How is the room not destroyed?" Heidi asked.

"I can smell adamantite lining all over the room, especially the doors." Adam said.

"But what about Master Matt?" A human worker asked.

"Ugh… dang that hurt." Matt shoved off a humongous piece of metal on top of him with Cid right behind him. Matt was only slightly burned and showed a few spots of dirt on him.

"_All of that and he hardly even looks hurt. This guy really can take punishment." _Heidi thought, very amazed.

"You okay Cid?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but whoever that was he got away with my dad's golden watch." Cid said.

"Weren't there other workers?" Heidi asked.

"I got most of them too my office, it's more protected than the other doors." Matt said. "You see why I need to stay now?" Matt asked Casey. "We'll find out who took that watch Cid, don't worry." Matt said.

"Thanks boss." Cid said with a smile.

Later…

Brently was a bit burnt, holding a golden watch. "Man… that was hardly worth it… but oh well, better than what I usually get my hands on." Brently sighed. "Although, I have to say, I wish I didn't have to blow up that engine. Oh well." Brently shrugged and walked on.

That night…

Most of them were staying at a high-class inn, free thanks to Matt. The only one not staying was Casey, he volunteered to find the thief. Heidi and Laura were staying in one room, Syack and Gilbert were staying in another, Kyle and Hunter were staying in another room, Monty and Mendoza were sharing another room, and Harris was rooming with Adam.

"That's too bad." Laura sighed when Heidi was finished conveying what happened at the factory.

"We've all experienced loss, but I wonder if that is the only reason keeping Matt here. Maybe it's something else as well." Heidi said.

"Like what?" Laura asked.

"I wouldn't know." Heidi said. "By the way… why do you always pick on Hunter?" Heidi asked.

"Because he's weak." Laura answered. "That is all, and nothing more."

"If you say so."

Gilbert and Syack were already asleep, well at least Syack was asleep.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" Syack was snoring really loudly while Gilbert was trying to cover his ears with his pillow.

In the next room…

"Kyle, please tell me that there's a way to make Laura shut up." Hunter asked Kyle.

"Why are you asking me?" Kyle asked.

"You've known her longer than I have, surely you know something that will keep her quiet." Hunter said.

"I don't, but I doubt the spite between you two." Kyle said.

"What?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"I said that I'm doubting the spite between the two of you." Kyle said.

"Are you hinting something?" Hunter asked.

"No I'm being quite direct." Kyle said bluntly.

"You think that I LIKE her?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sure that she's growing on you, and if I know her you're growing on her." Kyle said.

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!!!" Hunter yelled.

"KEEP IT DOWN WEAKLING!!!" Laura shouted. "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM!!!"

"SHADDAP YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!! Syack shouted.

In the next room…

"They are so… loud." Monty whined.

"Yes they are." Mendoza groaned.

In the next room…

"Adam… what do you think our odds of convincing Matt are now?" Harris asked seriously, completely ignoring the noise.

"Not great now that an event just helped reinforce his opinion." Adam said.

"Hm?" Harris turned toward the window and looked out.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked.

"I feel… something unusual." Harris said.

"What do you mean?"

"… I'm not sure but I think that it's best that we stay on guard for the rest of our stay." Harris said.

"That might be wise then." Adam said.

Meanwhile…

It was miles outside of Baguba, but it was still in view from the distance, a figure stood on a hill watching Baguba from where it stood. "The Moogle Racemaster did keep such a lovely city, but now…" General Mali said. "It is time for it to crumble." Mali said. She uttered a few unintelligible words and then said, "RELEASE!!!"

Meanwhile…

The two gunners from earlier today were still out on top of the wall. "You know, we've known each other for a long time buddy." One gunner said.

"Yep, nearly ten years." The other one said. "Ugh!" That gunner suddenly collapsed where he was and started breathing heavily.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The first gunner asked.

"Ugh… yeah… in fact…" The gunner's voice now had a much more sinister tone to it. "I've never felt better." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does Mali have planned? Can they convince Matt to help them? And are our heroes ready for what comes next? No one knows, well except for me. Ha ha.

Note: I know that every Cid in the Final Fantasy games has never been a moogle and thus this Cid is not really based off of any previous Cid. But hey, every Final Fantasy story needs a Cid.


	32. Commence: Baguba's destruction

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Sorry for the wait, when I typed down my original idea for this chapter it didn't seem right, so I went back to the drawing board (or writing board I guess you would call it.) So without further ado…

When we last left off, the party got a brief moment's reprieve walking around the idealistic Baguba Port. Little did they suspect that Brently the joker had arrived as well. After meeting with Cid the second, and talking with Matt, they were dismayed at Matt's refusal to assist them. Matt's reasoning for not coming was only reinforced by Brently's theft of Cid's gold watch. Now General Mali has appeared and seems to be really to start her plans for Baguba's downfall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commence: Baguba's destruction

"Aw man… all of this paperwork is lame." Matt groaned as he read through the paperwork and signed anything that was necessary as Cid walked in with more stacks of paperwork.

"Don't forget you still have to fix that mistake on Marty's payroll and the donation to the law enforcement agency." Cid said.

"Man… how did this all pile up?" Matt whined.

"Uh… maybe you should have gotten half of this done yesterday since you had half of this yesterday." Cid pointed out.

"Ugh… being mayor and company president really is a strain." Matt whined. That's when someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Matt said. A nu mou employee walked in. "What is it Jake?"

"Matt sir, Marty hasn't shown up for work today." The nu mou said.

"Yes!" Cid shouted in glee.

"Along with several other employees. Hardly anyone has shown up for work today."

"What!?!" Both Cid and Matt gasped.

"And… there are a few people here to see you from town." Jake continued.

"Well send them in." Matt said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, send them all in." Matt said.

"All right." Jake left for a moment, and after a few minutes, a storm of people from town came in to the office, barely squeezing in to the door.

"Whoa!" Cid shouted as the crowd stampeded over him.

"Holy moly!" Matt declared.

"Mister Mayor, I want to file a missing person's report!"

"Mister Mayor! My wife went missing!"

"Mister Mayor, my neighbor is missing!"

"Mister Mayor!"

"Mister Mayor!"

"Mister Mayor!"

"Mister Mayor!"

"ONE AT A TIME!!!" Matt shouted. _"Okay… first several employees haven't shown up and now all of these people are here to file a missing person's report? Ugh this couldn't get worse."_

"Mister Mayor! I need to report a dead body." A bangaa said rather shakily.

"What!" Matt turned to the bangaa. "Show me." Matt said.

"It's at the gate." The bangaa said.

"Okay, everyone file whatever complaints you have to Cid over there." Matt said as he left.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Cid shouted as the large crowd of people clambered around him.

Meanwhile…

"Ah… what a morning." Monty sighed as he turned to the inn window.

"Indeed it is. I can't wait to see what else Baguba has to offer." Mendoza said.

"I think we could use some fresh air." Matt closed his eyes as if wanting to surprise himself, opened the window, and when he opened them…

"Monty."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Monty screamed and fell backwards.

"What?" Casey asked. He was sitting on the outer windowsill, and considering how small that is it was a bit hard to imagine.

"Master Casey! What are you doing here?" Mendoza asked.

"I ran in to Matt on the way here, he needs to ask us to do a favor." Casey told them.

"What?"

A few minutes later…

"Heidi-sama!" Mendoza shouted.

"Laura!" Monty shouted. The two burst down the door to Heidi and Laura's room, and a few minutes later were thrown out quite violently to where they left indentions of their bodies on the wall.

"Knock first you two!" Heidi shouted.

"Perverts!" Laura shouted. The door was promptly shut, and a few minutes later Heidi and Laura came out of the room with a very angry look in their eyes. "What… do you want?" Laura asked, restraining herself from killing those two.

"I would like to know what the ruckus this morning is as well." Harris said as he walked down the hall. Finally everyone came out of their rooms.

"Aaaaaahhhh… what a good nights sleep." Syack yawned.

"Speak for yourself." Gilbert said, notably tired.

"Master Casey came to us with a request." Monty explained.

"And that was?" Hunter asked.

"Master Matt asked him to ask us to help investigate a large number of missing persons." Mendoza told them.

"Hmmmm…" Harris thought a little bit after hearing this. "What is Matt doing?" Harris asked.

"Uh… he didn't say." Mendoza said.

"Alright then, I'm going to go find Matt." Harris said.

"Harris what about the rest of us?" Kyle asked.

"It would probably be wise to do as Casey said." Harris told them. "But do me one favor." Everyone turned to Harris. "Be on your guard." Harris told them. With that he disappeared down the hall.

"We should probably split in to groups then." Gilbert suggested.

"I'll take a search by myself." Heidi said. "You guys should divide up how you see fit."

Later…

"And you say you found him dead near the gate?" Matt asked the bangaa from earlier. They were in a doctor's office looking over the corpse of one of the moogle gatekeepers with blood coming from his head.

"Yes." The bangaa told him.

"Hmmmm…" Matt looked at the corpse further as a viera white mage walked in. "Where are your colleagues?"

"It's the weirdest thing, hardly anyone is here today, and unfortunately our only doctors that have been trained in surgery are among the ones not here." The viera told him.

"I see." Matt said.

"I can help with that." Everyone turned to the door to the room as Harris walked in.

"Oh, Harris was it? You can help with this?" Matt asked him.

"Yes, I am also a white mage and I am skilled enough with other medical treatments." Harris told him.

"Alright, think you could check out that wound?" Matt asked him.

"Of course." Harris told him as he rooted through the drawers and found a scalpel.

Meanwhile…

"Is there anyone else here who is not here to report a missing person?!" Cid shouted over the crowd. Everyone looked around, then turned to Cid and shook their heads. "Ugh…"

"Make way! We're here on business!" Gilbert shouted above the crowd with Monty and Mendoza following him. "Whew… Cid how have you been putting up with this?" Gilbert asked him.

"I haven't been." Cid moaned.

"Wait Mr. Cid!"

"Mr. Cid!"

"For the last time! Make one line!!!" Cid shouted. "Ugh give me a moment." Cid took the three in to Matt's office. "What do you two want?" Cid asked.

"We're here on Master Matt's request to help track down the missing persons." Gilbert said.

"Its not like I have any leads either, the only thing I can tell you about is the lack of people that showed up to work today." Cid told them.

"Maybe we should go to the employee's homes to see if we can find anything." Monty suggested.

"That actually isn't a half-bad idea." Gilbert said.

"Now we just need to get through the mob." Mendoza said.

"Here, take the bosses' secret elevator. He uses this whenever a salesman comes by." Cid sighed as he pulled a book out of the bookshelf that made the bookshelf move over to reveal a metal elevator.

"That's convenient." Gilbert commented.

Meanwhile…

"And I was just cleaning these hot springs with another worker when I heard him collapse where he stood." A human worker at the hot springs told Hunter and Laura. "I went to get help and when I came back he was gone." The guy told them.

"I see then." Hunter said. He looked at Laura, who hardly seemed to be paying attention. "I swear, have you heard a word that he said?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah weakling, I don't need you keeping tabs." Laura said.

"Gah! Why did I get stuck with you?" Hunter asked.

"Kyle felt he could cover more ground on his own and Syack had already picked Adam, and that weak trio already went off together." Laura said.

"Ugh… fine let's go investigate the springs to see if we can find anything…" Hunter growled.

"Hold on weakling, this is the women's area, you can't go in." Laura said as she left him behind.

"I am not weak!" Hunter shouted. Everyone that was around him turned and stared at him. "Uh… this is awkward…"

Meanwhile…

"Augh… it's so loud around here, it's kind of hard to discern exactly where I am." Adam said.

"We're in the smithery district." Syack told him.

"Ah yes, I smell the iron now." Adam said.

"Hmmm… something is odd." Syack said slowly.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"Look at the weapon shop windows." Syack told him.

"Uh…"

"Right. Well they're empty. I don't see a single weapon being sold here." Syack said.

"Hold on." Adam made his way to the window and pressed his ear against it. "I… hear someone… more like a number of people in the back of the weapon shop." Adam said.

"What are they saying?" Syack asked.

"That I can't tell, they're being quiet. We'll need to sneak in there." Adam said.

"And are you any good at sneaking in undetected?" Syack asked skeptically.

"Somewhat… but whenever we needed to spy on black soldiers we usually had our top snipers handle that." Adam said.

"I can handle it for you."

"Hm?" The two of them looked up to see Heidi standing on top of the roof of the weapon shop.

"I'm quite adept at sneaking in to places." Heidi told them right before she used conceal.

"Well, that's convenient." Syack said.

Heidi looked for a window in the alleyway. She found one, but it was closed and covered with some cloth. _"Oy… it's never easy is it?" _Heidi thought. She climbed up to the window and managed to slam her elbow in to the window and broke the latch on it.

"Hey what was that?" Someone asked.

"Go outside and check it out!" Another voice demanded. A human came outside and looked around carefully, he shrugged and walked back in through the back door with Heidi right behind him so that she was inside.

"I didn't see anyone." The guy said.

"Bah, blasted crooks must be trying to get in while the store is closed." A bangaa said.

"Alright let's continued the meeting." A moogle said. Heidi looked at the moogle, if you could see her, her eyes would have a look of surprise in them.

"That's…" 

Meanwhile…

"Whew… finally finished." Harris sighed as he put away his bloody tools while clutching something in a blood stained glove. He walked out of the office looking at the object until Matt came up to him.

"What is it?" Matt asked. Harris seemed hesitant, but he opened his hand and allowed Matt to look at it. "A bullet."

"I thought it was a gunshot wound, but I thought it'd be wise to get the bullet out of his skull." Harris said.

"Yeah, I thought so too, why do you think I requested a surgeon?" Matt asked him. He took the bullet from Harris while Harris removed the gloves he was using. "Hmmm… it's just as I feared." Matt said.

"And that is?" Harris asked.

"I keep a record of the weapons distributed to my guards, and this bullet came from the gun that…"

Meanwhile…

"_He's one of the gunners from the gate." _Heidi thought while looking at who was leading the meeting.

"So then… are we all awake?" The moogle asked everyone at the meeting. Everyone nodded their heads. "Now then, to assure the utmost secrecy, I must ask a question. Who is behind our plan? And don't answer out loud, write it down on the paper and pencils I have for you."

"_Why would they need secrecy?" _Heidi asked herself suspiciously. While everyone was writing, she looked around at the other people here. She saw Stan, and Marty, and a few of the other employees, but not the whole lot of them. The moogle went around and collected the pieces of paper looked over them as he received them, and when he was done he went back to the head of the room.

"Now then…" The moogle turned around and shot three people with a silencer on his gun. One of the victims was Stan, who was sitting right next to Heidi.

"_What the! What is this?" _Heidi was shocked, but she didn't scream, she was used to death.

"Those guys must have been stupid to think we would let them uncover our plan." The gunner said. "Anyways, as per our orders from ten years ago, this group along with several other groups meeting at this very moment are going to collaborate in the destruction of Baguba." The moogle said with an evil smile.

"_Destruction of Baguba?" _Heidi wondered. _"How do they intend to do that? Matt is defending this city." _ One of the people there raised his hand.

"What about Matt? And not to mention those other guys that came here to visit."

"Right, the fact that General Mali released the spell now must mean that she intends for us to destroy them as well. But that is something of a problem considering one of them is a racemaster. But don't forget, we have other plans." The gunner said with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile…

"Well, I don't know why most of the shops are empty, but it makes it all the easier to loot things from them." Brently snickered while carrying a bag full of goodies on his back. He passed by five other guys while he was doing so and brushed against the waist of a human female.

"Hey! Watch where you're going shorty!" The female snapped. Brently stopped cold.

"Did you just call me short?" Brently growled menacingly as he turned his head slowly.

"Yeah I did, what are you going to do about it?" The female taunted.

"No one… and I mean no one… calls me short!" Brently hissed. He turned around and pulled out two throwing knives and tossed it straight at the girl's arms.

"Agh!" The girl shouted. "You little wench! How dare you attack a black soldier!" The girl shouted.

"Black soldier? What the hell is a black soldier doing in Baguba?" Brently asked shocked.

"Damn it! You weren't supposed to tell anyone who we are!" A nu mou shouted. "Oh well, I guess he has to die now."

"Black soldiers? Oh well, I guess I don't have to hold back for calling me short." Brently said. The enemies all pulled out concealed weapons and readied them while Brently pulled out his own knife.

"Rah!" A bangaa wearing knuckles lunged at Brently and threw a punch that Brently jumped and then proceeded to embed his knife in to the bangaa's skull. He then jumped off of the bangaa's body and threw a few Molotov cocktails down on to the remaining ones. The resulting explosions incinerated them.

"Ha. Hey wait… where's my bag?" Brently asked despairingly. He looked around and noticed that the bag was fried from one of his cocktails. "No! Now all I have is this blasted watch…" Brently whined. "But I wonder what Black Soldiers are doing here? Oh well… back to moping." Brently promptly resumed moping over his roasted bag of stolen goods.

Meanwhile…

"Well that was a waste of time." Hunter said. He and Laura were walking through the streets looking for anything strange. Which they weren't finding since everyday life still seemed to be carrying on.

"Well it was your suggestion we check the spring." Laura said. "A suggestion that proved to be as weak as you."

"Ooooohhhh…" Hunter whined. Unbeknownst to them, a human archer was sitting on a near by rooftop aiming his bow at the two.

"Easy… easy…" The archer told himself.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to shoot two guys, so if you'll excuse me… uh-oh." The archer just realized what he blabbed out. He turned around to find Kyle standing right behind him. Kyle seized the archer by the neck and held him up above the ground with a single hand.

"I need answers, and you're going to give them to me." Kyle said.

"No… way…" The archer said.

"Hmmm… hiding something? Well I guess that means you're a black soldier." Kyle said.

"?"

"If you were a bounty hunter you wouldn't be so tight-lipped since you wouldn't have anything to hide." Kyle explained.

"_Damn it." _The archer thought.

"So… talk!" Kyle demanded threateningly.

Meanwhile…

"_Damn… it looks like they figured out who killed that gunner." _A sniper that was watching Harris and Matt thought to herself. _"I better go alert someone. Hey… where'd that paladin go?" _She thought.

"Going somewhere?" Harris said behind the sniper.

"_How'd he know I was here with conceal?" _She asked. She leapt straight up to get away only to find Casey standing in her way. Casey reached out a hand and grabbed her by the wrist, thus causing her to be visible.

"I just want to talk." Casey said with a sly smile. The viera attempted to throw a punch, he caught it with his free hand and then squeezed on her hand using a small portion of his strength.

"AGH!" She screamed as her bones gave off a crunching sound. Harris leaped up to the top just in time to see this.

"That was rather cruel of you." Harris said in a rather blasé manner.

"Well, we need answers, so let's talk." Casey said to the sniper.

Meanwhile…

"_What!" _Heidi was shocked at what she just heard.

"Alright, we're ready to go." The gunner said.

"It's time!" Another one said excitedly.

"I don't think so…"

"Huh?" They all turned towards Stan's dead body as Heidi made herself visible. Heidi had a dangerous look in her eyes, a look focused on the kill. "We've been found out!"

"I've got this." The gunner fired a bullet at Heidi, she swiped her hand in front of her and stood there as if nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Hmph." Heidi opened her clenched fist and dropped a hot bullet shell on the ground. She then drew her katana.

"We… are… screwed…" A nu mou said.

"Hiyah!" Heidi leaped in the crowd and swung her katana around with wild grace and began slashing through the black soldiers like crazy. Finally she went for the gunner that tried to escape through the back door. Heidi drew her bow and fired it at the moogle as he fired a fireshot in to the air.

"Gah!" The moogle screamed as it pierced him somewhere close to the lung. "Heh… too…late…" The moogle said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked.

"That… was… the single… to start…" The moogle said.

"No!" Heidi gasped.

"Yes…" The moogle said before coughing up more blood. The moogle died on the street as an explosion was heard.

"Damn it!" Heidi shouted as she ran as fast as she could.

A short while later…

"What was that?" Mendoza asked as they looked in the direction the explosion sounded.

"This doesn't seem good." Monty said.

"Black soldiers! Moblize!" A human shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Several civilians ran away screaming as a bunch of armed people came running after them, killing anyone they could reach.

"Wait! That's my husband!" A viera shouted while pointing at a human male wielding a large sword. "What are you doing?" The viera asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Sara… but your husband died last night!" The man shouted as he swung his sword at her.

"No!" She screamed. She waited for the blade to strike her when she heard a loud clang and then the sound of a blade piercing flesh. She opened her eyes to find Mendoza standing in front of her wiping blood off of his blade, and her husband dead on the ground. "NOOOOOO!!!"

"I'm… sorry…" Mendoza said regretfully.

"We've got to move!" Monty shouted as he shot a few black soldiers.

"Thundaga!" Gilbert caused large lightning bolts to clear a path through a few black soldiers. "We need to find the others. Look out!" One of the buildings exploded above them and sent rubble flying everywhere. Mendoza caught a piece of rubble that was about to crush a group of children

"Never mind that! What would clanmaster Harris do?" Monty asked as he shot a few more black soldiers.

"Right, we need to get everyone to a safe place." Gilbert said.

Meanwhile…

"Soil Evidence!" Syack slammed a foot in to the ground and caused an earthquake that devastated a couple of black soldiers and yet didn't harm any civilians or buildings.

"Master Casey!" Adam shouted as he thrust his sword through two soldiers. Casey landed and breathed fire on a group of black soldiers as Harris and Heidi arrived.

"Look out!" Matt shouted as another building exploded above them. Matt leaped above them and swung his gunblade. He then let the evenly cut pieces of rubble fall around the group harmlessly. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"The city has been infiltrated by sleeper agents." Heidi told them.

"We know, it was some sort of spell that suppressed their real memories and replaced them with different ones until someone released the seal." Casey said.

"And they have a large army poised to attack from the outside as well."

"Now that I didn't know." Harris said. "We need to defend the outside as well." Harris said.

"I'll handle that." Casey said. "Wish me luck." Casey crouched low and took one mighty leap towards the direction of the gate. Matt looked at the ground saddened.

"I… can't believe I didn't notice…" Matt cringed. "Grrrr…" Matt growled. _"All of these guys, had started new lives. Had families… I… couldn't protect them." _Matt thought. "I'm going to help the citizens reach shelter. You guys do whatever." Matt said as he ran off.

"Will he be alright?" Syack asked as he cast tempest.

"I hope so…" Heidi said.

"Let's split up." Harris said.

"Right." The four went in their separate directions to take care of the black soldiers from the inside.

"Cid! Come in Cid! Protect the factory at all costs! I'm bringing citizen there for shelter!" Matt ordered over a radio.

"You've got it! Hiyah!" The sound of Cid punching someone could be heard in the background.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for the heads up Kyle!" Hunter shouted as he fired a few arrows at a few black soldiers.

"Ifrit!" Laura summoned Ifrit to roast alive a few black soldiers.

"How could they…" Kyle asked as he hesitantly slew a few black soldiers. _"These people… had friends here… and they betrayed them… damned black army." _Kyle thought while he breathed ice on a group of black soldiers. "Haste!" Kyle cast haste on himself, Laura, and Hunter before dashing through a crowd.

Meanwhile…

"Ack!" Brently narrowly avoided being crushed by rubble. "No! My hat!" Brently cried as his hat fell off and got crushed.

"Hey shorty… ready to die?" A moogle threatened from behind.

"Okay…" Brently growled. "First, I go through more trouble than it was worth to steal this gold watch… my stolen goods get fried… you're the second black soldier to call me short… I nearly get crushed by rubble because of you guys… and now you crushed my hat…" Brently counted off. He turned around scowling at the black soldiers behind him. "Do you really want to mess with me?" Brently asked threateningly as he drew four knives from each sleeve.

Meanwhile…

Casey landed on top of the gates and noticed the very large black army coming at the gate. "Hmmm… I smell… a good three thousand. Yes this will be interesting. I don't think I've ever even faced that many on my own. This will be most interesting." Casey said excitedly.

Meanwhile…

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm…" Mali chuckled from the top of the tallest tower in Baguba. "My plan of ten years is finally falling in to place…" Mali said, amused by the destruction unfolding below her. "Now then… let us see which breaks first… Baguba, or the spirit of the Moogle Racemaster." Mali said with much interest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What tragedy! What calamity! How will everything unfold? We'll see next chapter.


	33. Ties to the Past

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, a number of mysterious disappearances occurred as well as the mysterious death of one of the gate guards. After some investigation, it was revealed that General Mali had sent several sleeper agents over the span of ten years, spreading the seeds for Baguba to be destroyed from the inside while at the same time, organizing a large army to attack from the outside.

Now Casey prepares to face down three thousand soldiers on his own, our other heroes are going to fight off the many sleeper agents, while Matt goes to help evacuate civilians. Can Matt cope with this incident? Can they save Baguba? Or will Mali's sinister plot reign triumphant?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ties of the past

"Hmmmmm…" Casey was still standing atop the wall of the city gate overlooking the charging army. "I may not want to spend too much time… but at the same time I had best not end this too soon." Casey thought out loud. "Alright, here goes!" Casey hopped over the edge of the gate and began running straight down.

"Hey something's coming!" A soldier shouted.

"Like what?" Another one asked. The next thing they knew, a purple and gold blur dashed through a number of soldiers, cutting a straight line to somewhere near the center of the army before a medium sized whirlwind formed and disappeared quickly. In the middle of where the whirlwind formed, Casey was standing there.

"Well… what are you waiting for? I'm right here and I'm ready for battle." Casey dared as he prepped his sword. Almost immediately the entire force started to converge on him.

Meanwhile…

"Laura! Be careful with your summons! There are still some genuine civilians among them trying to escape!" Hunter warned as he picked off a few soldiers.

"Don't worry about it weakling! Fira! Thundara!" Laura fried a number of soldiers with both fireballs and lightning bolts.

"Jump attack!" Kyle started jumping around in short and quick leaps between numerous black soldiers to the point that it looked like a blur bouncing all around them. All around the three of them, chaos was unfolding around them. Homes were on fire, people were running around screaming, and black soldiers were attempting to kill anyone in reach and burn down any homes they could.

"Ha ha ha ha! Burn! Bur-HACK!!!" A black soldier was enjoying the chaos right before he got speared.

"No! Stay away!" A woman shouted as two black soldiers approached her. Before they could reach her, both of them had arrows pierce straight through them with the points protruding from their chests.

"Go! Get to safety!" Hunter urged as he got in front of the woman firing more arrows at black soldiers.

"No!" Two nu mou children were running for their lives as some black soldiers were pursuing them. One tripped while the other one turned around and stood between the soldiers and the other child. "Don't harm my sister!" Laura heard that and it seemed to strike a chord.

"Grrrrr… Carbuncle!" Laura cast an orange magic circle that caused a small, almost curled up creature with massive wing-like ears and a ruby in its head to appear. The creature flew towards the children and got in the way of the attacks. The attacks didn't even seem to harm it.

"Hey! What is this thing?" A black soldier asked.

"You… bastards…" Laura hissed at the black soldiers. They all turned around to find Laura, her eyes practically on fire with pure malice towards the black soldiers. "Ramuh!" Laura summoned Ramuh and had him strike them all down with lightning bolts. When both espers disappeared, Laura ran to the children. "Are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"Go! Run!" Laura urged as she quickly turned around, blocked and countered an attack.

Meanwhile…

Syack ran for a little while but then stopped to catch his breath. "Whew… I'm… too old…" Syack griped.

"Run!" The old bangaa from the hot spring urged a much younger bangaa to run from some black soldiers.

"But grandpa!" The youth argued back.

"Run!" The older one demanded once again. Black soldiers readied their weapons to strike him down.

"Freezeblink!" Syack caused numerous icicles to erupt from the ground, enveloping the whole street in front of the old bangaa, impaling the black soldiers and harmlessly covering any innocent civilians.

"You!" The bangaa gasped.

"You need to live for your grandson… now go!" Syack urged as more black soldiers came from another street. The bangaa did turn and run while Syack teleported to the top of a building while preparing another spell. "Deluge!" Syack caused water to erupt from nowhere and form a wave that crashed over the black soldiers and at the same time put out a number of fires.

"Set them off now!" A viera ordered. A moogle pressed a button that had a wire attached to it that trailed in to the building Syack was standing on. The building promptly caught ablaze and started to collapse.

"Wah!" Syack shouted as the building started to collapse with him on top of it.

Meanwhile…

"Hang on!" Adam shouted as he entered a burning building listening for anyone that was trapped inside.

"That's Adam the Liberator!"

"Kill him!"

"You must be insane to follow me in to a burning building." Adam said a tad shocked as two black soldiers approached him. Adam didn't even draw his sword, he grabbed their weapons, deflected them to the side, wrapped his arms around their necks and promptly snapped them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" A young voice shouted.

"I'm coming!" Adam ran towards the voice and found a moogle child. "Don't worry!"

"Look out!" The child cried.

"Augh!" Adam cried as the whole building started to collapse on top of them.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" An apparently pregnant viera cried as a large chunk of rubble started to fall towards her and her husband.

"No!" Harris dashed towards the couple raised his hands above him and caught the chunk of rubble. "Heh… no sweat… now go!" Harris demanded. He tossed the rubble aside on top of some black soldiers that were attempting to assault a bangaa female and her child.

"Hang on!" Heidi was trying to lift a large piece of rubble off of a nu mou trapped under it. After a few seconds, Heidi managed to pick it up over her head and toss it away. "Look out!" Heidi quickly jumped in front of the nu mou while drawing her bow. She spun it in front of her and deflected a number of arrows while notching a few of her own. "Try this!" Heidi fired some arrows at the attackers and killed them all with one arrow each. "Go!" She demanded while covering him with more arrows.

"There's more of them!" Harris shouted while drawing his swords and blocking a number of attacks from the front. Harris pushed against them, caused them to lose their footing while Harris quickly dashed past them leaving large gashes in their stomachs.

"Get her!"

"No chance!" Heidi disappeared and just as soon as she did, a number of black soldiers fell dead from a number of sword wounds.

"Help!" A viera child cried. "Help my mom!" She cried. She was sobbing over a woman who was bleeding severely.

"Hang on!" Heidi quickly dashed towards the two. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Someone hit my mom with a sword." She cried.

"Don't worry. Look out!" Heidi got in the way of a rapier thrust, she took a wound to the shoulder, but she retaliated with a stab of her wrist knife. "Harris!"

"I heard!" Harris shouted as he dashed past three black soldiers, killing them along the way. As soon as he arrived, he raised a glowing white hand and pointed it at the three. "Cura!" Harris healed all of the wounds on the woman and Heidi. "Now run!"

"Right." The woman sobbed as she ran.

"This is… too cruel." Heidi said as her eyes watered up. She quickly drew her katana and rushed a crowd of black soldiers.

"_And I can only imagine how Matt feels about this." _Harris thought as he drew his swords and stared down a crowd of black soldiers that were throwing explosives in to buildings.

Meanwhile…

A burning building was now just a black silhouette among the blazing fury of massive orange flames. Just before it collapsed, a figure leaped out holding two bodies over its shoulders. Matt landed and laid the two unconscious bodies of a nu mou and moogle on the ground. "Grrr… I'll save you." Matt focused mana to both hands and pressed his hands against their chests. "If I were an ordinary mog knight I couldn't do this but… Mog Aid!" Matt channeled the mana used in his mog aid ability in to the two unconscious figures and healed them.

"Ugh! Mr. Mayor!" The nu mou woman cried.

"Whoa!" Matt turned around and did an upper X-block that stopped a mace from striking him in the head.

"What are you doing?" The nu mou woman cried.

"Sorry Victoria, but this is my destiny." The nu mou with the mace replied coldly. "So what now mister Mayor? Can you really kill me?" The nu mou taunted.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Matt cringed angrily _"I…have to but… I can't…" _Matt thought angrily. "Rah!" Matt kicked the nu mou in the stomach violently. As strong as he is, he probably could have killed him such a kick, but Matt held back and only knocked him out. "I'm sorry." Matt said sadly. He helped the two up and urged them onward.

"Help!" A human male cried while being chased by a number of black soldiers.

"Unlock vents one and two." Matt slid open two vents on the sides of his gunblade's handle. "Stop shot!" Matt aimed carefully and the gunblade began rapidly firing bullets made of mana at the pursuing black soldiers, causing them all to stop, frozen in time. "Rah!" Matt back-flipped over one attacker from behind and was sailing over a large group of black soldiers, Matt threw several throwing knives at them, but instead of killing them, he threw them so the knives would pin them to the street by their clothes. _"Grrr… I can't be sparing them like this but… AUGH!!!" _Matt ran off, leading any civilians along the way.

Meanwhile…

"Go go go!" Gilbert urged as he led a number of civilians down the street towards the factory. "Mendoza! Monty! Guard this street!" Gilbert commanded as he cast thundaga on a number of black soldiers.

"But there's another street leading to the factory." Monty pointed out as he used ice shot to impale about three black soldiers at once.

"I'm sure that street is already being covered." Gilbert said.

"Understood!" Mendoza shouted. "Rush!" Mendoza slammed in to one black soldier and sent him flying back in to a small crowd of black soldiers.

Meanwhile…

"Come on… I'll take ya all on." Cid dared as he stood in front of the factory gates by himself. A large crowd of black soldiers was rushing straight at the gates with Marty leading the way.

"Ha ha! Do you really think you can take me?" Marty asked. Cid sighed.

"Mog Lance!" Cid opened his hand and pointed his fingers at Marty while thrusting his arm forward, creating an improvised Mog Lance that pierced Marty through the heart. "Sorry Marty, but I never liked ya. Hiyah!" Cid rushed the crowd throwing his fists forward and knocking out Black Soldiers or killing them with one or two punches.

"Got ya!" A bangaa with a sword tried to strike Cid from behind, but Cid caught the sword with one hand and gutted that bangaa with his fist.

"Alright! Mog Peek!" Cid focused his vision and then… "Pandora!" Cid flipped a coin with a sun on one side and a crescent moon on the other, Cid stared at the coin intently and after a few seconds of waiting, he reached out and caught it. "Ha! Chroma Gem!" Several images of multi-colored magnets appeared before the black army before most of them fell asleep. "Now to take care of the rest of you."

Meanwhile…

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Brently shouted as he ran at the black soldiers. Most of them were moogles armed with guns, thus it seemed as though Brently was rushing to his doom. As one pulled the trigger, Brently leaped towards one of the nearby buildings in one amazing bound.

"Whoa!" One soldier gasped as Brently sprang off the side of that building and jumped to another building while throwing knives down on top of them. "Shoot him!" One shouted before getting a knife in his head.

"He won't keep still!" A gunner shouted while firing at the bouncing Brently as fast as he could before getting fried by a molotov cocktail.

"Ring!" Brently created several rings that were twirling around his arms before tossing them in to the air and landing.

"What'd you do that for?" A soldier asked, pretty sure that he had Brently.

"Three, two, one." Brently counted down. After the count of one, the rings fell on top of the black soldiers and tightened around their bodies.

"Gah! I can't move!"

"Steal Weapon!" Brently dashed past the soldiers and relieved them of their weaponry as he dashed by. "Eat this!" Brently then hurled every sword, lance, and knife that he looted off of the black soldiers back at them and ended up sticking them full of weapons before they fell dead in a bloody mess. "Okay, looks like I'm done here. Time to get out of this town." Brently said.

"Hey! Get that short guy!" A black soldier shouted.

"Stop calling me short!" Brently shouted angrily pulling out an assortment of throwing weapons.

Meanwhile…

"Did that get him?" Someone asked as they observed the building Syack was standing on when they blew it up.

"Think again. Tempest!" Syack said from behind the black soldiers. He raised his hands above his head and called down numerous lightning bolts to strike any black soliders he could see.

"Help!"

"Hm?" Syack ran as fast as he could in his old age towards the source of the noise and found a moogle crying over a dead body. "What's the matter?" Syack asked.

"Someone killed my dad…" The moogle cried.

"With what?" Syack asked as he observed the body.

"Some wave of water washed over and caused him to drown." The boy cried.

"Hm…" Syack observed the body some more and found a concealed weapon. _"This moogle… was another agent. But he had a son in this town?" _Syack thought. _"I could revive him but… he is a black soldier, what would happen if I did revive him? I'm sorry lad." _Syack thought. "There's nothing that can be done. Just get to safety." Syack urged the boy.

"But…"

"Just go!" Syack barked as he stood up and blocked a sudden sword attack with his rod. The boy tearfully ran away.

"Pretty… strong for an old man…" The human holding the sword said.

"Tell me… how many of you had families? How many of you made friends? How could you just throw it all away just over some orders you didn't even know you had for ten years?" Syack asked the soldier as he struggled to fight back.

"Heh… we're soldiers of the black army." The human answered. "To us, these people we called friends for years are nothing but steps up a long set of stairs to Baguba's downfall!" The soldier said. Syack heard more soldiers approaching behind him.

"You really just want to get my goat don't you? Soil Evidence!" Syack slammed a foot in to the ground. The earth underneath the street seemed to ripple as the black soldiers were tossed in to the air by the force of the quake before they fell to their deaths. "Damn it…" Syack cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile…

"Icy whirlwind!" Casey spun around while breathing out an icy gale, freezing solid many black soldiers at once. "Expert Guard!" Casey immediately took a defensive stance as several arrows and spells came at him, all of which he effortlessly stopped from harming him. "Return Magic!" Casey returned the various fire, ice, thunder, and other high-level spells back at their casters.

"God he's strong!"

"So what? Just kill him!" Several black soldiers ran past their frozen comrades to get to Casey. Casey merely crouched down and leaped above them just before they were all about to jump him.

"Fire breath!" Casey breathed a tremendous blast of flame straight down that spread out once it touched ground. It not only roasted alive the many black soldiers that were rushing him, but it also melted the frozen soldiers. "Hm?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" A number of dragoons leaped at him from below, ready to run him through with their lances.

"Bring it on!" Casey said. One thrust his lance at Casey, but Casey merely grabbed it and pulled it so that he forced that dragoon to get in the way of another attack. Casey then spun around and kicked away another lance while thrusting his sword in to the chest of the other dragoon. Casey kicked off of those three dragoons and flew towards the remaining five that were coming at him.

"Here he comes!"

"Wild Whirlwind!" As Casey was flying at them he began to spin around and around with his sword in hand, creating a whirlwind around him as he flew upward. The whirlwind touched ground and devastated a number of forces waiting for him to come back down and sliced the dragoons to ribbons, raining their blood down below.

"Fire!" Several gunners aimed their bullets at Casey while he was in mid-air, but they missed horribly.

"Earth Tremor!" Casey dive-bombed towards the ground, diving faster than a peregrine falcon dives towards its prey. Casey slammed in to the ground and caused a massive earthquake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The soldiers screamed as small fissures opened up and swallowed them, or when stalagmites shot from the earth to impale them.

"Heh… is this all you've got?" Casey smirked, still unharmed. "Hmmmm… I've still got about two thousand to go though."

Meanwhile…

"Ha! That got him!" A soldier said confidently watching the building collapse on top of Adam.

"Wait look!" Another one shouted in horror. The flaming rubble suddenly went flying through the air before crashing down on top of some soldiers. Adam stood straight up clutching the moogle child, relatively unharmed despite having shoved off burning rubble.

"Gah… I haven't had to lift something that hot since Master Casey's weight training exercise in which he had me lift a boulder that he was constantly breathing flames on. What great training." Adam sighed in admiration while the child only stared at him. "Come on!" Adam carried the child close to him as he ran down the street as fast as he could. More black soldiers came rushing in from side streets at Adam.

"Get him!"

"_Grrr… I can't endanger the child. I have to make this quick." _Adam held the child over his shoulder while drawing his sword. Adam quickly deflected and countered a sword thrust while spinning around and decapitating another soldier. Adam then slammed the ground with his foot and caused a small tremor that knocked back a few soldiers before resuming running.

Meanwhile…

"Rah!" Harris slashed through a dozen black soldiers in three moves as several started to descend from the tops of nearby buildings. _"Focus…" _Harris focused inward.

"_Harris is gathering his mana…" _Heidi thought while impaling two black soldiers at once with her katana.

"SAINT CROSS!" Harris caused a larger than normal saint cross attack to occur and blow back a tremendous amount of black soldiers once he gathered as much mana as necessary.

"_Way to go Harris." _Heidi thought while slashing her way through a number of black soldiers. _"Hm?" _Heidi looked up a very tall tower. In fact, it was probably the tallest tower in Baguba. _"I feel… something strange." _Heidi looked around her before using conceal and jumping up the tower.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" A human woman screamed as a number of black soldiers came surging from a side street towards her.

"_I… have to…" _Matt thought. "BLIZZAJA!!!" Matt cast a spell that caused ENORMOUS icicles to erupt from the ground underneath the entire street, easily wiping out the black soldiers. _"Augh…" _

Flashback…

"**Wow Mister Matt, that airship truly is amazing." A young Cid the first, no older than sixteen said to Matt while taking a brief break.**

"**What can I say?" Matt asked him. Matt reached in to a toolbox to get a tool out but as he pulled his left hand out, the glove got caught on the handle of the toolbox and fell off. "Gah!" Matt grunted in a panicked fashion.**

"**Oh let me get that for you mister… ho… ho… holy… mackerel…" Cid saw Matt's left hand and noticed the symbol on his hand. "That means you're… you're…"**

"**Shush!" Matt hissed as he snatched his glove and put it back on his hand.**

End of flashback…

"AAAAHHH!!!" A number of civilians screamed as a nu mou cast a firaga spell, sending the large fireball at them.

"Mog guard!" Matt jumped in the way of the fireball while defending himself, hardly getting burnt by the attack. "Return… oh… Stop!" Instead of returning the spell at the caster, Matt simply cast stop on the attacker and froze him in time. _"I can't do this… not after everything that attached me to this city." _Matt cringed.

Flashback…

"**Mister Matt! Where are you going?" Cid the first shouted as he saw Matt walking down the street towards the gate.**

"**I'm sorry Cid, but I can't afford to have anyone outside of the boss, who I didn't even LET him find out who I am, find out who I am." Matt told Cid. "Oh how many people must know by now…" Matt thought out loud.**

"**Only me, I haven't even told my fiancé." **

"**Really?" Matt asked surprised.**

"**Of course not, a man is entitled to their secrets. And I'll keep yours." Cid said as he offered a hand.**

"…" **Matt smiled, touched quite deeply by this. "Okay." Matt shook his hand.**

End of flashback…

"Look out!" More rubble began to fall towards the group.

"Grrr… Mog lance!" Monty drew his gun blade and thrust it forward rapidly, sending two pronged lances made of mana flying out with each thrust and obliterating the rocks as they fell. "Come on!" Matt shouted as he led on the citizens.

Meanwhile…

"Yes Matt… Master of Moogles… let the destruction of your precious Baguba sink in. Let the many lives that you failed to preserve seep in slowly… let your doubt be your downfall." Mali said slowly, savoring her words. Mali then sighed somewhat happily as she took a step to the side, reached out a hand and grabbed something.

"Gah!" Heidi cried, as she became visible. Heidi had her wrist knife out, having apparently attempted to kill Mali only to have Mali gripping her tightly by her hair.Mali then spun around and hurled Heidi on to the floor.

"Tell me girl… what did you hope to accomplish?" Mali asked.

"Are you… General Mali?" Heidi asked.

"And if I am?" Mali asked.

"Then prepare to die." Heidi drew her bow and fired a few arrows at Mali. Mali quickly caught one arrow and used it to deflect the other arrows before tossing the arrow in her hand to the ground. _"Wha! She's fast…" _

"Listen girl… I suggest you go back down there now." Mali said.

"Hm?"

"The difference between your abilities and mine is far to great, but I'm willing to let you go. After all, now is not yet the time for me to fight." Mali said.

"Why you…"

"But if you do attack, I will defend myself." Mali said, still keeping perfectly cool.

"Grrrrrr… ha!" Heidi drew her katana and lunged at Mali.

"Very well." Mali said.

Meanwhile…

"Ice breath!" Kyle breathed out as much icy wind as he could to blow out the flames on one house to allow the hostages to escape.

"Look out!" Hunter cried as he shot two black soldiers attempting to jump Kyle from behind.

"My thanks to you." Kyle said. As he struck another black soldier with his lance.

"No problem." Hunter said. He turned and fired a single arrow at a group of about six black soldiers. "Sonic boom!" The arrow struck the ground at the feet of those soldiers and caused them all to go flying backwards. Hunter turned again and found a house completely ablaze as a man made for the door. "Ah…" Hunter gasped slowly as the flames reflected in his eyes.

Flashback…

"**Dad! Dad!" A young Hunter cried out as he saw his father make for the door of his burning home, only to see a support beam fall on top of him.**

"**Go!" The dad cried out.**

"**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!" Hunter cried.**

End of flashback…

"Look out weakling!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Hunter raised his bow up in defense as a bangaa with knuckles on knocked away his bow. "Damn it." Hunter dodged another punch and kicked that bangaa in the gut before throwing several jabs at his face. Hunter then ran for his bow and retrieved it.

"Get a grip you weakling!" Laura shouted as she used thundara to fry more black soldiers.

"Right." Hunter said, hardly paying attention to the insult.

Meanwhile…

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Brently threw more random weapons at the numerous black soldiers and killed them all as he struck them with weapons before pulling out his own knife and jumping around, slashing black soldiers as he did so.

"You!"

"Huh? Oof!" Brently received a strong right hook in to his left cheek. "Ow… hey you're…"

"Give me back my watch you thief!" Cid threatened Brently.

"Hey you're the guy who pinned me to the wall! Why I ought to…"

"Get them!" More black soldiers came rushing at the two moogles from the side. The two looked at the black army, and then at each other.

"We'll finish this later…" They both threatened each other before throwing themselves at the black soldiers.

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah! Yah!" Heidi swung her sword at Mali to the best of her ability, only for Mali to easily dodge each swing.

"I must say… your swordsmanship is quite well refined." Mali noted as she ducked one swing and then flipped over top of Heidi. "But still, that doesn't make you a match for me." Mali said.

"Try this!" Heidi thrust her katana straight at Mali. She side-stepped the attack and gave Heidi a back hand behind the neck that nearly sent her flying off of the tower. "AUGH!!!" Heidi cried. _"She's… strong…" _Heidi thought to herself. Heidi stood up and once again attempted to thrust at Mali.

"If you insist…" Mali held out her hand, a purple puff of smoke occurred and then…

CLANG

"Huh?" Heidi found her Katana caught between two katana blades. The weird thing was that they were connected to the same hilt that Mali was holding. Mali had the unusual katana turned so that both blades were pressing against Heidi's blade, and Heidi found herself unable to push her katana forward. _"Grrr… I'm pushing as hard as I can… and she's not breaking a sweat. What is that weapon?"_

"Like it?" Mali asked as she gut kicked Heidi quickly and sent her flying back.

"AUGH!" Heidi cried as she went flying backwards.

"This is the yin-yang. Two blades… united together in to one sword. Much like how good and evil exist in the same world." Mali said. "Now then… as I said it is not time for me to fight, but if this continues I will kill you." Mali threatened.

Meanwhile…

"Holy blade!" Harris dashed past about fifty black soldiers, engulfing them in holy light as his blade passed through them.

"You're pretty good."

"Hm?" Harris turned and saw a nu mou standing there.

"But tell me… are you good enough to fight me?" The nu mou asked. Harris stared intently at him for a moment.

"Quite frankly yes." Harris said.

"Hmph… we'll soon see." The nu mou said.

Meanwhile…

"Mog peek!" Matt focused his already highly acute vision. "Pandora!" Matt flipped a coin in to the air and quickly caught it. "Chroma gem!" Several black soldiers saw the image of multi-colored magnets passing by them before they fell asleep. "Let's go!" Matt said. One bangaa stopped and turned to Matt.

"Mister Mayor, why didn't you kill them?" He asked.

"I… just go!" Matt demanded. The bangaa decided not to pursue it further and went on. _"After all… how could I?" _Matt asked himself.

Flashback…

"**Hey you ever tried one of these?" Cid asked Matt while they were on break.**

"**No I can't say I have." Matt said while still drawing up plans.**

"**I know you don't need to, but you ought to take a break and eat something. Here try this." Cid urged.**

"**Fine…" Matt didn't even look at what Cid offered him and gulped it one gulp. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!" Matt shouted.**

"**I forgot to warn you that it's spicy." **

**Another moment in time…**

"**Looks like I win the bet, now you have to buy me lunch." Cid taunted.**

"**Aw man… here." Matt gave Cid some money for lunch. **

**Later as they were eating, Cid's wife suddenly came up to them. "What is it Connie?" Cid asked.**

"**Um… there's no easy way to tell you this…" She said.**

"**Aw… what could be that hard to tell me?" Cid asked while stuffing his face with a sandwich.**

"**Oh… Cid I'm pregnant."**

"**Pbbbbbbttt! Hack… hack…" Cid gagged on his sandwich while Matt tried to stifle his laughter.**

**Another moment in time…**

**It was a few day after the accident at the factory. Cid jr. and Matt were the only ones looking at the memorial Matt made for Cid. The inscription said, "In memory of Cid the first, a loving husband, father, a great worker, and a wonderful friend." **

"**Daddy…" Cid jr. cried.**

"**Little Cid…" Matt started to say.**

"**Hm?"**

"**Whatever happens, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Or this city, I'll do everything in my power to protect it… for your daddy… for Cid…" Matt said, failing to hold back a few tears. "For Cid…" He repeated quietly. "My best friend…"**

End of flashbacks…

"_I… failed." _Matt thought to himself while leading citizens down the guarded street to the factory.

"Is everything okay Master Matt?" Monty asked as he fired a few fireballs.

"Yeah." Matt lied before running back to find more citizens.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… well… they got me quite well with that last attack." Casey sighed as he used cura to heal his wounds. "Aura…"

"Jump him!" Several black soldiers surrounded him and grabbed him around his limbs, waist and neck while a fighter with his fist covered in flames came at Casey.

"Meltdown!" Casey's skin glowed an orange color before a large explosion occurred. The explosion took down numerous black soldiers, and Casey himself would be dead had it not been for aura. Casey stood back up, although now considerably burnt. "Grrr… still one thousand five hundred of them." Casey growled.

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah!" Heidi stood back up and charged at Mali with her katana.

"So be it." Mali said. She easily dodged Heidi's attack and slashed her sword at Heidi's stomach.

"AH!" Heidi cried as the twin blades cut in to the flesh around her stomach. Heidi dropped her sword and staggered backwards as the blood came flowing out of the wounds. Mali then disappeared and reappeared behind Heidi.

"Die!" Mali slashed Heidi's back multiple times.

"AUGH!!!" Heidi cried in agony as the blades penetrated her back a countless number of times. Heidi staggered forward, kneeled, and then fell down on her side eventually lying on her back. _"Her speed… and strength… she's just like…" _"AUGH!" Heidi didn't have time to finish that thought. Mali stabbed her sword in to Heidi's shoulder very deeply and twisted it back and forth a few times, causing excruciating pain as the blade dug deeper in to her shoulder.

"Hm hm hm hm… I'll let your wounds finish you off now girl… I warned you though." Mali said as she turned towards the edge of the tower and continued to watch, leaving Heidi to bleed to death a ways behind her.

"_Harris… I'm… sorry…" _Heidi thought before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plot only thickens now. It seems as though the attack is going Mali's way, but only time will tell. Read and Review!


	34. Mystery and Duty

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, the attack on Baguba from the outside was being staved off by Casey, albeit with more difficulty than usual. On the inside however no clear winner is in sight as Matt's hesitancy to kill the agents is not helping to cut down the enemy numbers, and our other heroes are facing a few dilemmas of their own. But none is in worse condition than Heidi, who was utterly defeated at the hands of General Mali.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystery and duty

"I've been observing you." The nu mou said to Harris as he pulled out a mace. "You are quite skilled in both chivalry and white magic. I don't know how much you know, but I had best assume that you're mastered in both skills." The nu mou said.

"Even knowing that, you realize that you are no match for me." Harris told him.

"We shall see."

"Hmph." Harris dashed towards the nu mou ready to strike him with his swords.

"Water!" The nu mou pointed his hand somewhere to the right as Harris ran towards him.

"_Where is he aiming that spell?" _Harris asked himself. He looked towards where he was aiming and found an unconscious human body tied to a post that was being enveloped by the water. _"Damn it!" _"Cover!" Harris teleported over to the unconscious body and pressed a hand against the almost complete sphere of water. _"I have to draw the spell towards me…" _Harris thought. He focused his mana in a way that it felt as though it was flowing from his hand to the rest of the body, making the water surround Harris instead and explode once it covered him. "Argh."

"Ha ha… aero!" This time the nu mou aimed a spell in another direction.

"Now where is he… damn it!" Harris saw the unconscious moogle and a green tornado was forming around him. Harris used cover once again and teleported in front of the moogle. Harris drew a sword and spun it clockwise against the tornado's counter-clockwise rotation. "Cover!" This time Harris teleported towards the nu mou and swung his sword horizontally. The nu mou sneered and ducked under it and then leaped back from Harris.

"Nice try… but my reflex ability gives me better odds of dodging attacks, you won't be able to hit me while using cover. But just in case… Haste!" The nu mou raised a hand above him as the green roman numerals spun around him quickly.

"_Great… this is just peachy…" _Harris thought sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

"You're safe now… go!" Casey urged the moogle child down the street that Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert were guarding before turning around and drawing his own sword. "I shall assist you three." Adam said.

"It would be an honor." Gilbert said. "… Meteor!" Gilbert cast a spell that brought down a large meteor from space to crush a large number of enemies.

"Bolt shot!" Monty fired bullets in to the air that rained lightning bolts down on a few enemies.

"Fire sword!" Mendoza created a sword made from flames, and was slashing through a number of black soldiers before it disappeared and Mendoza had to raise his sword to block an attack.

"Ice sword!" Adam dual wielded his Nagrarok and ice sword and continued to cut down the number of enemies for a long period of time before, "Wild Swing!" Adam spun around with both swords and slashed away at nearby enemies.

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Matt quickly drew his gunblade and stopped an attack cold before jumping at the viera's head and knocking her out with a single punch. "Ball!" Matt sheathed his gunblade and threw his hands out. From under his sleeves, numerous rubber balls started bouncing about on top of the heads of black soldiers, causing confusion among them. Making them strike out at the nearest moving thing. "Come on!" Matt hurried a number of citizens along.

"Get him!" More black soldiers came charging at Matt.

"Blindshot!" Matt turned and open fired with bullets that released black smoke once they hit the target at a rapid pace.

"Gah! How can that gun do rapid fire?" Someone cried.

"…" Matt decided not to answer and run from the black soldiers.

"Boss… come in boss." Cid's voice rang in Matt's ear. Matt pressed a finger against the radio.

"I'm here Cid, how goes it?" Matt asked.

Meanwhile…

"Going fine. Green gear!" Cid said as he caught the Pandora coin and caused the image of green gears to pass by the black soldiers, soon they all found themselves feeling sick from poison.

"Dagger!" Brently juggled numerous daggers before hurling them at foes and usually striking them in the heart or arms.

"Boss, how many of these bastards have you taken care of?" Cid asked. No response. "Boss? You there?"

"Hey you focused at all?" Brently shouted at Cid as he stabbed a viera in the back with his knife.

"I'm sorry Cid… I let you down." Matt said.

"If this is about the watch…" Cid started.

"It's not the watch. It's everything!" Matt shouted on the other end. "Sheep count!" Apparently Matt had put more enemies to sleep. "I couldn't keep the promise to protect this city, and I couldn't keep my promise to keep you safe."

"Boss…" Cid started to say.

Meanwhile…

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm…" Mali chuckled. "Yes things are going quite nicely." Mali said. Behind her, Heidi's bleeding and unmoving body continued to lay where it was, in a puddle of blood. Suddenly, the body stirred.

"Hm? Still alive?" Mali asked without even turning around. "You truly are a persistent girl. So then, will you turn back and head back down now? Or will I have to make sure that I kill you this time?" Mali asked. Mali finally turned around and noticed something unexpected. "Hm?"

Heidi was holding a glowing white hand over her body, and as her hand passed over her many cuts, they sealed themselves up, even removing the bloodstains from her hair and clothing. "…"

"The reports indicate that you don't know healing arts so how did you… what?" What Mali saw next surprised her even more. Heidi raised her head, and Mali found her eyes still shut tightly, and she wasn't breathing normally, rather her breath was low as if she were asleep. "You're… still unconscious?"

"…" Heidi reached for her katana. She picked it up and took a stance.

"…" Mali thought this over a moment. "Muscle memory? Does this girl possess muscle memory? That is most interesting… but nonetheless, you must perish right here." Mali said as she called upon her sword again. Heidi crouched low and prepared to dash when she disappeared suddenly. "What!" Mali gasped.

CLANG

Next thing Mali knew, Heidi was right in front of her locking blades with her. Mali quickly rolled behind her for a quick slash to the back only for Heidi to back flip over her as she rolled. Mali stood up and narrowly blocked another slash before the two took up a high-speed swordfight, trading blades with each other with such speed that it appeared that only blurs were in their places.

"_She's… so much faster…" _Mali thought, clearly surprised. Heidi then leaped back and drew her bow and pulled the bowstring. Heidi fired a single mana arrow. _"Oh is that all?" _Mali asked when the arrow suddenly multiplied in to several mana arrows that were all aimed at Mali. _"WHAT!" _Mali quickly leaped over the attack only to see Heidi leaping at her as well with her katana. Mali swung her blade so as to catch Heidi's in between the blades. The two landed and were pushing against each other with tremendous difficulty.

"…" Heidi's head looked up at Mali's face. Her eyes still didn't open, her breathing still went slowly.

"_Her speed… and her strength at that… how has it increased to reach my level so suddenly? When she's unconscious no less." _Mali thought.

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Harris intercepted yet another spell for an unconcious citizen as he dashed for the nu mou.

"Ha ha ha ha… your sentimence for these people will be your doom." The nu mou said.

"_Grrr… wait… why didn't I think of this before?" _Harris stood up and drew his swords. Harris crouched low, and then dashed for the nu mou.

"Oh you're so dim to try and charge me again." The nu mou said. "Water!" The nu mou aimed a water spell that started to cover the unconscious human behind him. "Heh heh heh…" The nu mou was feeling very sure of himself, especially when Harris teleported to the human behind him, the nu mou turned around slowly. He had a very smug look on his face. Once he turned around.

SHING

"GUAH!!!" The nu mou collapsed to the ground with two very deep gashes in his chest. The nu mou clutched his bleeding chest as Harris ran back to the human that he let the water spell hit.

"Full-Life!" Harris revived the human. "You became far too complacent." Harris told the nu mou before helping the human to his feet and urging him to run.

"I… may be… a dead man… but… so will these people…" The nu pulled out a button from under his coat and pressed it.

"What?" Harris looked at the button curiously before the nu mou fell to the ground dead and dropped it.

KABOOM

One of the nearby buildings exploded and started to catch fire. "AAHHH!!! HELP!!!" Someone cried.

"Damn it!" Harris ran for the building as fast as he could and dived straight in to the building.

Meanwhile…

"Look out!" A viera child cried.

"Gah!" A nu mou wielding a mace clubbed Syack from behind. "Oooooggg…"

"You should have stayed at the retirement home old man…" The nu mou taunted.

"I'll finish him. Firag…" A moogle spellcaster started to say when…

"Star Cross!" Syack created the holy star that swept over the nearby area with its holy light. The Black soldiers that were exposed to the light all perished from the magic light. "Heh… I may be old, but I've still got it." Syack said. "Go on." Syack urged the child. "I've still got more to do." Syack ran as fast as he could to the nearest street.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, everyone in this area has been evacuated." Hunter said to Kyle.

"Good. Duck!" Kyle shouted. Hunter and Kyle ducked under an incoming arrow while Hunter retaliated with his own arrow. "Bolt breath!" Kyle turned and spewed lightning bolts from his mouth on to numerous black soldiers. "Laura!" Kyle shouted.

"Hiyah!" Laura kicked a human that was trying to attack her from behind in the gut before skewering him with her rapier. "Don't worry about it! Cura! Blizzara!" Laura first healed a few wounds before impaling black soldiers with a few icicles.

Meanwhile…

Matt had stopped where he was as he listened to Cid on the other end of the radio. Matt was stunned, he could hardly believe what Cid was saying.

"Boss! Listen to yourself! You call yourself one of the Racemasters and yet you can't even bring yourself to do what's best for the whole city! These guys aren't the townspeople you once knew anymore! If you really want to keep a promise you made to this (censored) town and to my dad then you need to get a (censored) grip! If you want to protect this town then fight these (censored) (censored)!!!" Cid yelled on the other end of the radio.

"…" Matt stood where he was amidst the destruction and the flames with his eyes wide open at what he just heard. _"You know… I don't think anyone, not even in the over two-hundred years I've been around has even said that to me before." _Matt thought. _"That… was a real kick in the head, and… man, I've been so stupid." _Matt thought while slapping himself in the forehead. Matt cracked a smile as a tear leaked down his cheek _"Cid… you know your language is about as colorful as your dad's. Well Cid, I've got a promise to keep." _Matt thought as he turned around and pulled out his gunblade.

"There he is!" Numerous black soldiers rushed at Matt at once.

"Thundaja!" Matt raised a hand above him and called down gigantic column of lightning that obliterated the black soldiers charging him. "Still more?" Matt asked, apparently back in to his happy-go-lucky personality.

"Oh… my…" One guy started to say.

"Unlock blades." Matt pressed on two switches on the sides of the gun handle and the blades of the gunblade opened up like a pair of scissors. "Rotate ninety-degrees." Matt pulled the hammer on the gun and then flicked it back once the blades were on the sides rather than on the top and bottom of the barrel. "Open vent three!" Matt slid open a vent on the top of the handle. "Flamethrower!" Matt did a variation of fireshot, but instead it was a large blast of flame that spread out over the black soldiers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" They shouted as they burned alive. Once Matt finished, he messed with the switches on the handle again and returned the gunblade to its normal look while running through Baguba. "Okay Cid, I'm off to handle as many of these losers as I can. And I bet I'll take down more." Matt said.

"Okay, loser buys lunch after this." Cid said over the radio.

"Deal." Matt said.

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah!" Mali and Heidi both pushed upward against each other and knocked each other's swords out of their hands. Both blades went spinning through the air as Heidi and Mali started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Mali blocked one kick and threw a punch that Heidi spun around and attempted to backhand her. Mali ducked while Heidi hopped and they both threw a sweep kick and spin kick respectively, both of them missing.

"…" Heidi landed as Mali jumped from her crouch and attempted to drop kick her. Heidi did an upper-cross block and then seized Mali's foot.

"Ah!" Mali gasped as Heidi swung her over her head and attempted to slam her in to the ground. However Mali landed on her hands and glared at Heidi. "Grrrrrah!" Mali kicked Heidi in the gut from her position, forcing Heidi to let go of her leg. Mali sprang in to the air off of her hands while Heidi leaped in to the air. Both of them caught their respective blades in mid-air and prepared to strike each other.

CLANG

The blades clashed once again, but this time Heidi kicked Mali in the gut and sent her sprawling down on to the tower roof. "Augh!" Mali cried as she went sprawling. _"This girl is… what!" _Mali didn't finish that thought. The next thing she knew, Heidi thrust her sword forward from mid-air, and green mana extended from the blade flying towards her like a constantly lengthening blade. "Hah!" Mali somersaulted away from the mana and landed right next to the edge of the roof with her looking down below.

CHING

"What!" Mali was shocked to see that the green mana come out of the side of the tower at an angle and still continue extending until it stopped suddenly. Mali looked behind her and found the mana coming from Heidi's blade piercing through the roof. _"Unbelieveable… to think that her mana could not only pierce through this roof, but even continue extending through the wall of the tower as well. And this tower is made of adamantite." _The mana on Heidi's blade disappeared as she stood up. "Who are you?" Mali asked Heidi.

"…" Heidi crouched down and pressed a glowing hand against the ground.

"_Is that… it can't be! Ugh this has gone on long enough. I must end this right now!" _Mali put two fingers together and brought those fingers up to her cheek as they glowed a purple color. "Black blaze!" Mali thrust her fingers forward as a mighty blast of flames that were black in color flew towards Heidi.

"!" Heidi seemed to notice, but nonetheless was blasted by the blast of flames and burnt quite considerably.

"This is the end!" Mali shouted angrily as she swung her blade at Heidi. The blade sent out a purple arc that flew towards Heidi as she staggered. The energy wave struck Heidi and she staggered backwards more as it cut in to her skin, Mali then dashed past her and left a deep gash in her waist.

SHING

Heidi finally collapsed. "I ought to kill you. You little wench…" Mali hissed. "Hm?" Mali stopped short and looked over the edge of the tower and saw Harris leap out of a burning building with people slung over his shoulders. "Hmmmmm… But then again… I just thought of a much better use for you…" Mali said sinisterly as she looked at the next closest tower to her and Harris with her blade glowing purple in color.

Meanwhile…

"Whew… glad I managed to get everyone out." Harris sighed. "But… where did Heidi disappear to?" Harris looked around for a moment, but as he was walking, his ears perked up and his eyes narrowed. "Wait… what's this feeling?" Harris looked up and saw a large purple energy wave flying towards a nearby tower and slice straight through it somewhere between halfway up the tower and the top of it. "AH!" Harris gasped. Harris quivered a little when he saw it. _"That… technique… it can't be…" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Some near by people screamed as they saw the tower begin to tilt towards them.

"I've got to… hm?" Harris turned around towards something falling through the air. "What is… NO!" Harris shouted suddenly when he clearly saw the falling object. Heidi was unconscious and falling through the air. Harris looked at the collapsing tower, and then at Heidi.

"_Let us see what is more precious to him… if the answer is what I think it is… the outcome should be most interesting… hm hm hm hm." _Mali thought to herself while watching from the tower.

"_I… I… I'm sorry…" _Harris thought. Harris focused inward and stood still for a moment.

"_Hm? His mana… is it… it is but… it can't be…" _Mali thought while sensing Harris' mana.

"_Okay… I'm ready!" _Harris opened his eyes and dashed towards Heidi, kicking up a cloud of dust as he went. He ran faster than he has before, and he leaped from building to building with incredibly agility finally leaping towards Heidi and catching her. _"These wounds… I'll have to treat them later, right now…" _The second Harris landed, he dashed for the collapsing tower that was drawing closer and closer to the cowering people underneath it.

"_His speed… it is most surprising…" _Mali thought as she observed this.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Harris halted among the crowd, lay Heidi on the ground and then caught the tower.

"Whooooooaaaa…" Nearly everyone gasped as Harris held up the tower.

"This is… heavy…" Harris grunted. "Go!" Harris shouted at the people staring at him. They all ran away from under the tower, Harris turned around and tossed it above him as much as he could. The tower got quite a few feet above him, but before it could come back down Harris leaped up towards it spinning as he did so. "HIIIIIIIYAAAAAH!"

BOOM

Harris thrust a foot at the tower. The area his foot struck began to crack and expand over that whole chunk of the tower, and then finally shatter in to millions of harmless little pieces. _"I've… got to get Heidi to safety." _Harris thought while taking a deep breath to recover from his seemingly impossible feat. Harris focused inward again, stood still for a moment and then scooped up Heidi, looked around and ran in to the nearest building he could see.

"Hmmm… his mana is back to its normal level now… but it was… hm? Wait a minute…" Mali turned to the side and noticed Matt running through the streets, shooting or slashing his way past many black soldiers and occasionally throwing some projectile at them. "Most amazing… despite the emotional strain this should put on him he is still doing his duty that he has supposedly sworn himself to. This should be most interesting." 

Meanwhile…

"Damn it… are we all that's left?" A bangaa asked a human.

"I think that there are about five hundred of us right here in the square with a few others at various districts." The human told him.

"And pretty soon it'll be just those guys and my new buddies taking care of them." A moogle's voice rang over them.

"Hm?" Everyone turned to the nearby clock tower, though the tower was pretty tall, it was pretty short compared to other towers. At the top of the tower, they saw Matt standing at the top, arms crossed and with a smile on his face. "Heh… you think you can stop us Mister Mayor?" The bangaa asked.

"I am quite able you know." Matt rang out to them.

"Heh, but CAN you? After we've lived here for so long?" The bangaa asked. Matt closed his eyes as the smile turned to a slight frown. He then opened his eyes.

"It was difficult, but in the end… I have made a vow, even if it took someone to remind me about it. I'll finish you guys with three moves." Matt said.

"Three? Ha!" The bangaa scoffed.

"Well, four if you count Mog Peek!" Matt focused his vision. "Pandora!" Matt flipped the sun and moon coin and caught the coin. "Black Ingot!"

"What!" Nearly everyone gasped. The images of black tubes passed by their eyes.

"There, you guys will have… ten minutes at best to live if you don't beat me." Matt said.

"Why you…" The bangaa started.

"But it won't last that long. Pandora!" Matt flipped the coin again, still influenced by mog peek. "Chroma Gem!" Multi-colored magnets flashed in their eyes before most of them asleep. "Pandora! Red Spring!" Matt this time caste haste on all of them. Matt waited around for a few minutes before all of them that were awake suddenly fell over dead, or the ones that were asleep stopped breathing. "Hm… three minutes. I thought they'd last five." Matt said. Matt shrugged and then jumped between buildings towards the gates.

Meanwhile…

"_Unbelievable…" _Mali thought. Not angry or frustrated, but more like she was lightly surprised. _"He hardly had to lift a finger and he took care of them all." _Mali looked all around the city from various places at the top of the tower.

"Madeen!" Laura took care of an entire street by summoning Madeen.

"Sonic Missle!" Hunter tied together three arrows and fired them as if they were one arrow down the street, all the while they were emitting sonic waves as they flew.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!" The black soldiers cried as they died from the sheer force of the sonic boom.

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Kyle took down a whole street with a loud sonic boom.

"Star Dust!" Syack caused meteors to rain down on the street and crush any black soldiers they struck.

"Hmmmmm…" Mali pondered while watching all of this and Adam and the other three clearing out a large crowd. "That only leaves… the outer forces. But somehow… I don't think they'll last either."

Meanwhile…

Heidi opened her eyes slowly. "Uuuuuuuhhh…" Heidi moaned while looking around weakly. She was in some windowless room in a bed. Otherwise the room was rather plain with wood flooring and stone walls. She found Harris standing over her with concern in his face.

"Good, you're awake." Harris sighed.

"Harris where am… AUGH!"

"Don't move." Harris said with some alarm. Heidi saw that she wasn't in her usual clothing, she was in the workout clothes underneath her usual outfit with several bandages around her waist, part of it stained red in blood.

"Harris what…" Heidi started to ask.

"I healed the wound, but you still lost a lot of blood, you need to keep still for a while." Harris said.

"If you… healed the wound… what's with the bandages?" Heidi asked weakly.

"To try and keep you from moving, and I did use them to stop the bleeding earlier." Harris answered.

"What about Baguba?" Heidi asked.

"I believe it's still under siege."

"But Harris…"

"Don't forget, Matt IS one of the Racemasters." Harris told her.

Meanwhile…

Casey had apparently healed his wounds since he looked much better than he was last time. "Hmmmm… two hundred left… I was hoping to save some for you Matt if you came to your senses but… I guess another sword of the judge will finish this."

"Hold on! Just because I can't leap as far as you in one jump doesn't mean I'm not here!"

"Matt?" Casey looked up and saw Matt landing on the ground from the top of the wall. "So, you came to your senses." Casey said with a smile.

"Hey, since when do I turn down a challenge?" Matt asked. "Open vents one through four." Matt opened up the vents on the sides, a vent on the top of the gun, and one more under the gun handle. "Unlock blades." Matt pressed on two switches and the blades opened up like scissors again. "Initiate rotation." Matt pressed down and held the gun's hammer and the blades began spinning around and around continuously.

"What the heck is this?" Casey asked.

"You mentioned some sword of the judge right? Well you're not the only one with new techniques. Demi!" Matt cast Demi on the gun, but as the sphere formed, it was drawn in to the gun by the spinning blades and then once again gathered in a constantly growing and pulsating sphere. "Demi Ray!" Matt pulled the trigger on his gun when it seemed as though it couldn't hold it any longer. The gun sucked in the sphere and then let out a humongous beam of purplish energy. The beam mowed down a number of black soldiers as it traveled until it struck a part of the ground somewhere in the middle of the black soldiers. The area it struck began to uproot as a purple dome of energy expanded and consumed the black soldiers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It was like they were being exposed to the demi spell, only far worse. The pushing and pulling was in more flux than normal and crushing them from the inside and out at once. When the dome finally disappeared, all the black soldiers that were inside were dead. Their eyes were completely white, and blood leaking from their mouths.

"That's that." Matt said confidently.

"Bah… my Sword of the Judge could take that many down easily." Casey said.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try and match that." Matt teased.

"Ha! How about we wrestle then?"

"Better yet, how about I kick you in the shin and then you kick mine, see how can take it better."

"Well how about we…"

While this trade of barbs was going on, Mali continued to watch from above. "Hmmmm… these Racemasters… are indeed powerful, they may even be a match for… Bah! Never mind." Mali looked around saw all the defeated bodies of black soldiers all around. "Hmmm… the attack may have failed, but I have some valuable information regarding our enemy." Mali said with a smile. "But at the same time, there are now new questions that arise with this information. The most curious ones out of them all are that paladin and that girl." Mali continued to say to herself. "I suppose the only thing I can do is report to Marshal Agon." Mali said. A black substance started to creep up Mali's legs, and as it did so Mali started to sink in to the tower as if she were turning to black ooze. After a few seconds, Mali had disappeared.

Meanwhile…

"Hmph… it seems the attack failed."

"What do you make of it Ize?" Colonel Cious asked Ize. The two were standing at the top of another part of the wall, quite a ways away from the gate.

"While I'm happy to see how fallible General Mali truly is, it still leaves me surprised that the enemy was capable of stopping this." Ize answered.

"I suppose Mali won't be scorned so much for this failure." Cious sighed.

"No… she won't be scorned at all. Her and those other generals are all the little pets of our majesty." Ize said with disdain towards the generals.

"What does that make us?" Cious asked.

"Hmph… we should head back." Ize said bitterly. Ize held out some vial and threw it against the ground. After a puff of smoke occurred, the two had disappeared from where they stood.

Later…

"Where are Harris and Heidi?" Matt asked. All of our heroes, minus Harris, Heidi, and Brently if he counts as a hero, were gathered at the town square along with a number of sobbing and crying townspeople who were mourning over their dead relatives or friends, all of their bodies gathered in the square.

"I don't know… we lost them when we split up." Adam answered.

"We're right here." Everyone turned towards an alleyway that Harris was walking down while supporting Heidi on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked when she saw Heidi having to lean on Harris' shoulder.

"Oh…" Heidi turned a head to Harris, Harris shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hmmmm…" Casey noticed this but decided to leave it be.

"Fine then… don't tell me." Laura sighed. Once everyone turned away from the two, Harris leaned his head closer to Heidi.

"We don't want to concern them with what you told me. If anyone should know it should be Casey and Matt." Harris whispered.

"I understand." Heidi whispered back. "There is one other thing I'm bothered by." Heidi whispered.

"What?" Harris asked.

"Before I passed out, I was sure I had more wounds than this, yet you said I only had this wound in my waist."

"You did. You had no other wounds." Harris said.

"How strange."

"Ah-hem." Matt cleared his throat and turned to everyone present at the square. "Fellow citizens of Baguba, it is with tremendous difficulty that I say these words. In the past few hours, the black army had infiltrated the city, and we have reason to believe they were among us for a very long time. It was with the aid of our esteemed guests that Baguba has survived." Matt paused and let a few people cry. "We have lost many good men, and we have lost many esteemed friends and family, but now my friends is not the time for regret. Now my friends, it is time to take action. Do not let the cruelty of the black king reach you, rather show your spirit, and rebuild Baguba, but now is the time that I be more active in taking a stand against the black army."

"Hm?" Nearly everyone was pondering what he meant by that statement.

"My friends, I must leave Baguba." Matt said hesitantly.

"What!"

"Mister Mayor!"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Don't leave us!"

"I must leave Baguba, and I'll return, once I have guaranteed the future security of Baguba. My friends these heroes that came to us in our time of need have been traveling Ivalice, they have seen the tragedy and chaos that has gone on for years. They have been facing danger and openly opposing the Black King in hopes of one day destroying his reign of terror for good. And now these heroes need my support!" Matt told them. People seemed stunned at first, one person started to applaud. Everyone turned and saw Heidi clapping her hands slowly. More people started to join in the applause until it finally built up in to thunderous applause.

"So, you are coming with us?" Casey asked with a smile.

"You bet old friend." Matt told him. "Cid, I want you to take care of things while I'm gone." Matt told Cid.

"Me?" Cid asked, a little shocked.

"Hey, you can take care of yourself can't you?" Matt asked him.

"Well… you know what? I can handle things here." Cid said confidently.

"Good, but before I go I believe I won our little bet." Matt told him.

"Dang it." Cid reached in to a pocket and pulled out some gil for food.

"Firaja!" Matt turned to the dead corpses while pointing a hand at it. A gigantic column of fire rose up from underneath the bodies and incinerated all of them.

"Aeroga!" Casey summoned a large tornado to carry away all the ashes out of the city.

"Well, it seems like I've been forgotten about. Good, I'll just make the slip while they have." Brently said from a nearby rooftop. The second he turned around, "WHOA!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked him.

"But you were… you… how the heck did you get up here so fast?" Brently asked.

"Come on, fork it over." Matt said.

"Fork what over?" Brently asked nervously.

"The watch…" Matt said threateningly.

"Uuuuuhhh…" Brently decided it was best to fork over the watch. Brently reached in to his pocket and handed Matt the gold watch.

"Now then, pay for the engine."

"What?"

"The engine that you blew up we were working on." Matt said.

"But I don't have any money…" Brently whined.

"Fine then. You'll have to pay us back another way." Matt said.

"With what?"

"Blood sweat and tears."

"Huh?"

"You're coming with us." Matt said.

"Us? You mean us as in…" Brently turned and looked at the group of heroes that was watching from below the whole time. "Ah crap…" Brently moaned.

"Well Harris, things are looking up." Heidi said.

"True." Harris said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm just, not sure where to go from here." Harris said.

"We're going to find Cole." Casey told Harris.

"Cole? Who's that?" Monty asked.

"He's one of us." Matt said as he hopped down from the building, holding Brently by the shirt collar. "He's… oh hang on." Brently zipped in to an alleyway, dropping a doll replica of Brently, and came back out of the alley with the real Brently.

"Dang it!" Brently cursed.

"Cole is the nu mou Racemaster." Matt told them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the end of the Baguba story arc. And of course, I leave you with more mysteries, so read and review.


	35. Wants and Plans

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

With Mali's plan having fallen through, what are the circumstances in the Black Army? How will they react? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wants and Plans

In a room within the palace of Bervenia, there were many statues and cages. There were pillars encircling the round center of the room. The cages were all opened, all around the ring were many decapitated corpses of various monsters and blood splattered everywhere, and at the very center of the room, Agon stood there sheathing his sword, without a mark or any blood on him. "Your attack has failed hasn't it Mali?"

"I regret to report that you are correct Marshal Agon." Mali said with a bow. "However, I have gained more information on our enemy." Mali said. Agon turned towards Mali and took the scroll she held out. Agon's emotionless eyes scanned over the scroll at he held it open. After reading it he closed the scroll back up and put it away.

"That information is most interesting." Agon said rather matter of factly. As he walked towards the exit, Mali turned to Agon.

"How would you have handled the attack Marshal Agon?" Mali asked him. Agon stopped and without even turning around, he answered.

"I would have joined the fray myself, and kill them all. That is the best way to serve my master." Agon said.

"Marshal Agon… your loyalty is to be commended, but surely there is something that you want." Mali told him.

"In this world, there only three things that I want." Agon said.

"…"

"To serve my master to my fullest, to continuously grow stronger, and… something you have no business knowing." Agon said, still showing no sign of emotion.

"My most humble apologies, I had no intention of prying." Mali apologized with a bow.

"Do not apologize." Agon said, still expressionless. "Just know that only the one who can fulfill my third wish has the right to know it." Agon said as he walked away.

"Marshal Agon, may I request to call the council?" Mali asked.

"It is already done, come to the council chamber." Agon said right before he exited.

A while later…

The eight remaining members of the council were at their seats, standing by them waiting for the Black King to arrive. As the doors to the throne opened, Everyone turned and gave a deep bow. They waited as the black king slowly made his way to his seat and then sat down. Everyone else took their seats. "Now then… the first order… of business…" The Black King said slowly.

"General Mali." Colonel Ize started. "If your plan was so sure to work I don't think it would have failed as much as it did." Ize said. The other two colonels smiled as well, sure they had reaped a victory for the colonels this time.

"If you were so sure it would fail, then perhaps you should have lent a hand Ize." Mali said cooly.

"Hm?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you and Cious were there. I'm most interested to hear why you were there." Mali told the colonels.

"Grrrr…" Ize growled under his breath.

"We had no assignments General Mali, we were simply observing our enemy." Cious said.

"Enough." The black king said. Everyone stayed silent at this. "This failed attack is a double edged sword… in more ways than one, it helped me… but in other ways… it had turned the tides." The Black King said.

"True… now they have two Racemasters and are more than likely well on their way to finding the others." Diabol said.

"We have no way of intercepting them, and thus they may well find the others and finally have the power to threaten us." Ical summerized.

"My liege, I do have a plan." General Mis said sinisterly.

"Oh…?" The Black King's hood turned towards Mis.

"Yes, one of our greatest warriors has been assigned to handle this task." Mis said.

"And who is it…?" The Black King asked with some impatience.

"_Oh this should be good…" _Agres thought as Mis told his plan to the rest of the council. _"Hmph… anyone with half a brain could come up with that plan." _Agres said as Mis finished explaining.

"Well my liege?" Mis asked.

"Hmmmm… take no chances… I want one other high-ranking member assigned to this task…" The Black King said.

"Does my liege have a preference as to whom?" Mis asked.

"Yes…" The Black King gave Mis the name to him.

"_Hmph… he should assign me. But fine, I don't mind waiting to see how this plan fails." _Ize thought.

"What! My… my liege…" Mis stammered.

"Do you have… a problem…?" The Black King asked.

"Of course not…" Mis said.

"Now then… this council is…"

"My lord, may I call another item of business?" Mali asked.

"Speak then…"

"I propose we raise the bounties once again." Mali said.

"What!"

"Give me a break… those bounties are high enough."

"Silence." Agon said. Everyone stopped. "The bounties will be raised." Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"Very well…" The Black King said.

"First, Harris needs a raise in his bounty." Mali said. Agon passed around the scroll of information, nearly everyone was surprised at the contents as they read them before it made its way to Mali.

"Hmmm… 150,000 gil." Ize said.

"No… too high a raise, I suggest 125,000 gil." Diabol told them.

"If you saw what I saw Diabol, you'd know better… 200,000 gil." Mali said.

"Agreed." Agon said.

"Now then… the girl… she needs just as much." Mali said.

"Mali, don't be absurd." Agres said.

"She needs just as much…" Mali hissed.

"Fine then, I support 200,000 gil." Cious said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"This Laura person…" Mis said.

"According to the report she's still one of the strongest ones outside of the Racemasters correct?" Ical asked.

"I've got it, 140,000 gil." Diabol said.

"How about Adam?" Ize asked.

"He was the one who killed Shawn. Hmph, we should give him high honors for that." Agres said with a smile.

"Yes, let's reward him with about… 150,000 gil on his head." Mis said sinisterly.

"These three…" The black king created images of Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert. Everyone looked at each other, and then shook their heads, Agon's face remaining expressionless as he did so. "Very well, Syack…" The Black King moaned.

"Hmmm… how about 120,000?" Mis suggested.

"That sounds fair to me." Ize said.

"I don't think so. 130,000." Cious said.

"I'm in favor of 120,000." Diabol said.

"125,000 then…" Agon told them. Everyone agreed. "As for that Hunter, he needs a bounty of 130,000, no more and no less." Agon said.

"No discussion at all? Hmph." Ize complained.

"How about Kyle?" Cious asked.

"150,000." Agres said.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's way too high." Mis said.

"And what did you have in mind?" Agres asked.

"It should be 130,000. The same as that Hunter person." Mis said.

"Ugh… move on." Mali sighed in disgust at their argument. "Those Racemasters both need increases in their bounties."

"To how much?" The Black King asked.

"750,000 gil. Maybe even more, but for now that should be their bounty." Mali said.

"Hmmmm… very well…" The Black King said. "Now then… our next course of action… depends on how this operation goes. And I had best be at least somewhat pleased with the results…" The Black King said threateningly.

"…" Agon said nothing and simply looked at his master.

"Dismissed…" The Black King said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now what fiendish plot do they have up their sleeves? Only time will tell.

Trivia:

The names of the generals and colonels are all broken up parts of negative adjectives. Cookies to whoever can figure out the five adjectives used.

I decided that I'll do SBS questions. If you have any questions that DO NOT have answers too significant to the plot, I'll answer them at the start of every chapter. If the answers to the question are too significant to the plot no matter how I answer, then I simply won't answer. Read and Review.


	36. Zu's Nest

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well okay, I guess I can give three cookies to Biggorn for correctly guessing three of the adjectives I used to create the names of the Generals and Colonels.

Biggoron: (::) (::) (::)

But I'll eat the rest of them P. (::) (::)

Now then, on to the next Misadventure chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zu's Nest

"My little chocobo goes cock-a-doodle-doo! Doodaly Doodaly Doodaly Doo! Doo Doo!" Jessica sang.

"You've been singing that song for days now…" Will said. Yes he had somehow been holding on to Jason and Jessica on the same limb for days now.

"And I'm going to sing it again!" Jessica shouted happily.

"Uh… go ahead…" Jason said. Jessica did just that.

"_Okay, I'm going to drop her. I swear I'm going to drop her and I'll be happy." _Will thought to himself. _"Wait though… then I'd have to drop Jason."_

"My little chocobo goes cock-a-doodle-doo!…"

"_Nah, it's worth it." _Will thought.

"Hey what's that?" Jason asked.

"Hm?" Will turned toward what appeared to be a gigantic black bird that also seemed somewhat reptilian flying towards them. "Yipe! That's a Zu!"

"A what?" Jason asked.

"Zu's are large carnivorous birds. But as long as it doesn't notice us, we'll be fine." Will said.

"Hey! Look over here! We need down from here!" Jessica shouted really loudly.

"I should have known better." Will groaned. "Sorry Jason, but I'm not getting eaten."

"Wait, you're not going to…" Jason started to ask.

"Yep." Will said. Will promptly let go of Jason and thus dropped both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jason shouted.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Jessica shouted. The Zu swooped in and caught them both in one of its before they even came close to hitting the ground.

"Well, at least they're out from under my skin." Will sighed when the Zu U-turned and nabbed Will in its other talon. "I hate my life…" Will sighed.

"Isn't this great, now we can still travel together." Jessica said optimistically.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Will shouted.

Later…

"This thing has probably been carrying us for an hour." Jason sighed.

"My little chocobo goes cock-a-doodle-doo! Doodaly Doodaly Doodaly Doo! Doo Doo!" Jessica sang again.

"Ugh…" Will groaned. "How could it possibly get worse now?" Will asked. Suddenly the Zu opened its talons and dropped them.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Will and Jason shouted.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Jessica shouted. They suddenly hit soft ground. "Hey where are we?"

"It's cold…" Will shivered.

"I think it's a… nest." Jason said.

"Why would a bird drop us in a nest?" Jessica asked.

"Sqwark…"

"Huh?" The three of them turned around to find a pink bird that was about as large as they were. "Is that a baby Zu?"

"Crap…" Will said.

"Sqwark!" It chirped happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The three of them began running around the nest with the baby bird chasing after them happily.

"Now we're going to get eaten…" Will cried.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Jason shouted.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" Jessica shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all there is. Read and Review.


	37. Interlude Roku

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well, I've placed Matt right after Casey and Cid after Adam and before Ize.

SBS: _Harris catching a FREAKIN TOWER that was FALLING from a decent height was a LITTLE unrealistic. – RolandtheWicked_

Most of the characters are pretty super(human/moogle/bangaa/nu mou/viera) anyways. But there is also a lot more to Harris than meets the eye anyways, as I'm sure a lot of the readers have noticed, but be warned that I am expecting you guys to notice.

_Um, Monty Mendoza and Gilbert are starting to become a little pathetic now. Though they may be good as a team, it doesn't look like they could handle more than average on their own. – RolandtheWicked_

Okay, you've got me here. Though those three characters on their own could handle several warriors at once, compared to the other characters their powers do pale in comparison. But it should also be noted that getting assistance is not weakness, rather there should be no shame in working together with others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Roku

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

-----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this. Seems to be growing more and more troubled.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members. Recently noted by Gilbert to possibly be suppressing his overall mana level. Is seemingly growing more and more troubled as the journey goes on.

-----------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies.

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust for each other. She has recently had suspicions and concern for Harris.

----------------

Name: Casey

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Bangaa)

Position: Racemaster of the Bangaas

Physical appearance: 6'5" in height, green eyes, regal purple robes that stop right at his ankles, revealing his sandals and golden armor similar to a templar, sword sheathed at left side, right hand in a guantlet, left hand is bare with thick black lines forming a profile shot of a dragon's head on the back of his hand.

Personality: Seems rather light-hearted, but is in truth a very wise and powerful bangaa. Has a love for battle, but will gladly avoid a battle if it is necessary to avoid one.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sequence, Materia Armor, Bangaa Helmet, Ninja Tabi, Mindu Gem

Other info: Physically strongest of the Racemasters, has been a teacher to Adam and his parents before him.

-----------------

Name: Matt

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Moogle)

Position: Racemaster of the Moogles

Physical appearance: Brown eyes, 3'10" in heigh, antennae leading to Pom-Pom. Mog Knight esque outfit with red clothing and silver outer armor on chest knees and shoulders. Red cloth scarf tattered at the end with a somewhat large brown glove on his right hand. Symbol on back of left hand black lines that seem to form a vague profile shot of a toad's head with a few swirls at the top of it.

Personality: Light-hearted and loves to make jokes. This hides the more serious and focused side of his personality and his incredible power and wisdom and mechanical knowledge.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Gunblade (Built by him personally.), Materia Armor, Acacia Hat, Angel Ring, Galmia Shoes

Other info: Greatest endurance out of the Racemasters, has lived in Baguba for the past century and has led both the airship factory and the town.

-----------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations. Has noted even more unusual characteristics about Harris.

--------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty. Apparently superstitious.

-----------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now. Apparently superstitious.

----------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting. Her thinking seems to follow no pattern whatsoever

---------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined. Only follows Jessica around to keep her out of trouble, although his disdain for her as only deepened.

------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

----------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

---------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

-----------------

Name: Syack

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 174

Class/Job: Illusionist

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Phantom

Physical description: Wears black variation of illusionist robes with gold lining the robes. Brown fur, slightly gray nose, blue eyes, left eye behind a monocle, hat bent toward the right, 5'3" in height, no earrings surprisingly.

Personality: Grumpy, moody, bitter, anti-social. Still able to read people's feelings quite well and has a really soft side if you dig deep enough. Really deep.

Skills: Phantasm Skill (Master), White Magic, Absorb MP, Turbo MP

Equipment: Princess Rod, Silver Coat, Black Hat, Fairy Shoes, Angel Ring

Other info: Bitterness is mostly as a result of the loss of his grandson. Not partial to company, particularly company that's much younger than he is.

----------------

Name: Adam

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Class/Job: Defender

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Liberation

Physical description: Wears silver armor and purple clothing with blindfolds, looks like a regular defender. 6'3" in height, tannish-brown skin, muscular frame.

Personality: Unusual for most bangaa he prefers not battling, has a strong sense of responsibility and cares deeply for his allies. Very serious when the situation calls for it.

Skills: Defend (Master), Spellblade Tech (Master except for Ultima Sword.), bonecrusher, Weapon Attack plus

Equipment: Nagrarok, Adaman Armor, Bracer, Ninja Tabi, Bangaa Helmet

Other info: Student of Casey as his parents were before him. Apparently trained quite strenuously but he seems to enjoy it. Very loyal to Casey.

----------------

Name: Cid the Second

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Class/job: Gadgeteer

Position: Stand-in Mayor of Baguba and CEO of Airship factory

Physical Description: Yellow gadgeteer tights that even wrap around head, fingerless gloves, scar over left eye, usually seen with a cigar in his mouth, blue eyes, 3'9" in height.

Personality: Somewhat temperamental, swears when angry, willing to lend a hand when needed.

Skills: Pandora (Master), Charge (Mastered except for Ultima Charge), Damage MP, Concentrate

Equipment: Greaseburst, Judge Coat, Germinas, Bracers, Fortune Ring

Other info: Father died in an accident thirty-nine years ago. Skilled mechanist, has been raised by and trained by Matt.

----------------

Name: Ize

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Colonel of the Black Army

Physical description: Wears black variation of Blue mage coat and red variation of under coat clothing. Black hat with red gem and red feather coming from under the gem. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10" in height.

Personality: Thinks quite highly of himself, doesn't like people he feels were just given their status. Enjoys taunting others and seeing things in unrest

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Ninja Skill (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Tulwar, Tulwar, Judge Coat, Ninja Tabi, Mindu gem

Other info: Like the other colonels and generals, he is one of the few black soldiers not brain-washed and is loyal to the black army on his own will. Gets along with Colonel Cious, mocks the other colonels and despises the generals. Hates Agon most of all.

------------------

Name: Mali

Race: Viera

Age: 32

Class/job: Unknown

Position: General of the Black Army

Physical description: Black top that leaves her belly and lower back exposed, Black drapes on front and back with golden vine designs with black bikini bottom and sandals, gray helmet of sorts that reaches her cheeks and center of her forehead. 5'11" in height, purple eyes.

Personality: Very sinister, manipulative, and analytical.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Admires Agon like a sister would admire an older brother despite her being older. Considers the other generals and Colonels incompetent. Not brainwashed.

------------------

Name: Agon

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Marshall of the Black Army

Physical description: White hair combed neatly to the side so that it falls to his shoulders and the rest is in a ponytail that reaches his neck. 6'0" in height, purple eyes. Wears black chest armor, black gauntlets, and black knight's boots with golden lines weaving in the design. Red clothing neatly tucked in to the armor. Thin sword sheathed behind his waist almost horizontally. Black handle of sword adorned with two red rubies.

Personality: So far One-hundred percent emotionless.

Skills: Unknown form of swordsmanship and magic

Equipment: Unknown equipment

Other Info: Despite his apparent lack of emotions he is still deeply loyal to the black king. Not much else is currently known beyond that. Isn't brainwashed.

-----------------

Name: Unknown, known only as Black King

Race: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Ruthless king of Ivalice

Physical description: Only seen in a blood red cloak that covers his entire body making it hard to even discern his height or size.

Personality: Cruel, merciless. Completely devoid of positive feeling.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Is responsible for the misery and havoc throughout Ivalice. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to care how much money he earns through his taxes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now.


	38. Tests

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well, I was trying to get my Survivor stories' next chapter out, but I am for some reason not getting any inspiration for it, so here's my next chapter of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tests

The party was inside Matt's office together, the doors and windows were guarded so that Brently wouldn't try anything to escape. "Oh come on… it's not like I meant to blow up the engine…" Brently whined.

"I'm not moving." Kyle said bluntly.

"And if you try anything, don't forget that you're in a room with all of us." Harris pointed out, almost threateningly.

"Ugh…" Brently moaned.

"So then, you mentioned someone by the name of Cole?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, Cole is the nu mou racemaster." Casey said.

"Yep, and boy did I ever get on his nerves all the time." Matt said with a sense of nostalgia.

"Yep, you certainly did." Casey sighed.

"Cole… Cole…" Laura muttered to herself.

"Where is he then?" Hunter asked. The two Racemasters looked at each other, did a double-take, finally looking back at the group.

"Haven't a clue." They both said. Everyone then fell over anime style.

"That doesn't exactly help us…" Monty groaned.

"We do know that Cole is teaching magic somewhere." Casey said.

"Yeah, that was a dream of his to teach young mages the magic arts." Matt said.

"Ummm…" Laura continued to think.

"Is there anything else you know masters Casey and Matt?" Adam asked.

"No…" Casey sighed.

"Well, I did swipe a list of names he was thinking of for his school one day." Matt said.

"That was you? He was yelling at me all day over that!" Casey said exasperated.

"Hey, it's all in the past isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Why you little stuffed animal."

"You big reptile."

"Gah!" Both Casey and Matt lunged at each other and started throwing punches and kicks at each other.

POW

BOP

BANG

BONG

"Uh… master Casey, with all due respect, shouldn't you act your age?" Adam asked.

"Hm?" The two stopped fighting immediately when they noticed the funny looks they were receiving. "Ah-hem… my apologies." Casey said while dusting himself off.

"Right, my bad." Matt said doing the same. "Anyways, the names that I can think of are… Magic school, which was lame. Um… Magic Academy, equally lame. And there was Acadamy of Magic Arts, which is better but still…"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Laura shouted suddenly, causing Hunter and Brently to fall over in shock.

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked.

"Shut up weakling, I need to say something." Laura said.

"Hey…"

"I know where Cole is!" Laura shouted.

"Huh? How?" Gilbert asked, as equally shocked as everyone else in the room.

"From what I remember you hardly knew the Racemaster legend." Harris said.

"Okay look, Kyle, during that time we were separated I ran across some nomads that were traveling to this so-called magic school, and we did find it." Laura said.

"Are you saying that you were at a hidden magic academy?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, while I was studying there were rumors floating around of the headmaster being an all powerful magician who started the school about ninety-eight years ago." Laura said. "And it was called the Academy of Magic Arts." She finished.

"That's amazing… you mean you studied under one of the Racemasters?" Mendoza asked.

"Under Cole more specifically." Matt said, a tad shocked.

"I don't know, I only knew the Vice-headmaster." Laura said. "Yeah, she was to become the vice-headmaster a few days after I left, I imagine she's still in that position." Laura sighed.

"I see." Casey said.

"Hmmm… that's kind of a vague lead. We might not even find him even if we found that school of yours again." Harris pointed out.

"Yeah, he has a point, maybe we should just quit and, oh I don't know… let me go!" Brently shouted desperately.

"No chance." Heidi said.

"But it is our only lead." Casey pointed out.

"I shall go where you go Master Casey." Adam said respectfully.

"Zzzzzzz… HUH! What did I miss?" Syack asked, just waking up from a standing position.

"I say we take it." Matt said.

"I'm in, I would like to see where Laura was for so many years." Kyle said.

"Same here." Heidi said.

"Let's go!" Monty shouted happily.

"Hmmm… a magical school, oh this is far too fascinating to pass up." Gilbert said.

"…" Harris looked at the group. He put his left hand over his left eye while giving a smile. "Oh, what the heck? I'll go."

"Great, where is it located Laura?" Casey asked.

"Siena Gorge. It is hidden somewhere deep in there." Laura said.

"That's… a ways away from here." Hunter said.

"What? Not up to it weakling?" Laura asked.

"What was that!" Hunter yelled.

"Hmmm… I've got just the thing." Matt said. "Follow me." Matt said as he left the office.

"More walking? Ugh…" Syack moaned. Everyone else simply followed Matt of his office.

Later…

"Matt where are you taking us?" Casey asked. They were all down a dark narrow hallway like in one of those horror movies.

"It's a surprise." Matt teased.

"It's not going to be like when you ended up dragging myself and two of the others in to a bog full of Lamias and Liliths is it?" Casey asked.

"That was completely accidental!" Matt stressed. "Here we are." The group came to a small metal door at the end of the hallway.

"What's in here?" Monty asked.

"Hold your chocobos, sheesh." Matt said. He reached for a lock-dial and twisted the dial once to left, twice to the right, and then once more to the left. The sound of a door unlocking could be heard before Matt turned the door handle and opened the door.

"Hey… these are…" Monty gasped.

"Oh, so you've seen hover cars." Matt said. In front of the group were three orange and black vehicles that looked like metallic white water rafts with the interior being that of a five seater car. Additionally there were large fans on the back of each car.

"Hover cars? You mean you actually built these things?" Casey asked.

"What? Did you think I was crazy when I said I would?" Matt asked him.

"Yes quite frankly." Casey said.

"Thanks." Matt said. "Well regardless, with these babies we'll reach Siena Gorge by tomorrow afternoon."

"That's fast." Gilbert said in awe.

"Well, if it means I don't have to walk I'm fine with it." Syack said.

"Now then, since there are three cars and… thirteen of us, we can seat five in two cars and three in the last car." Matt said. "How many of you have piloted one of these?" Monty was the only one who raised his hand. "Okay… we may have a problem here. Oh hang on." Matt ran down out in to the hallway and came back with Brently.

"Darn it!"

"Say, you piloted one of these before?" Matt asked Brently while pressing two fingers against his neck.

"Uh… no." Brently said.

"Your pulse says otherwise." Matt said. "So… when did you pilot one?"

"Ugh… when I was stealing something from the black army…" Brently moaned.

"Good, then you can be one pilot and Monty can take the other." Matt said. So, the group started chatting and selecting a car to ride in. After a while, Matt, Casey, and Adam took one car; Monty, Mendoza, Gilbert, Harris, and Heidi took another car; Brently, Syack, Hunter, Laura, and Kyle took the last one.

"Okay, we're all set." Harris said.

"Good, let's go." Matt said. Matt pressed a button next to the steering wheel and then threw a switch, causing the car to lift off of the ground via four fans on the underside of the car. Brently and Monty followed suit with their hover cars. "Open the doors!" Matt shouted. The wall in front of the cars opened up and revealed a rocky tunnel. "Okay guys, let's kick it!" Matt shouted. He reached for a lever beside his seat and thrust it forward. Once he did, the car rocketed forward with Brently and Monty's car following close behind.

"Gah! Too fast you whippersnapper!" Syack shouted right beside Brently.

"Hey! Who's driving? You or me?" Brently snapped back. As the cars went down the tunnel, they came across an opening with bright sunlight coming through. The three cars came out of the tunnel and in to open fields, a few miles away from Baguba. As the cars drove off, Matt turned around in his seat and looked back at Baguba.

"I'll be back soon." Matt said quietly as he smiled and turned back to the front of the hover car.

Miles ahead of the group, a shadow lingered in the bushes as the cars started coming closer and closer. Once the cars passed by those bushes, the shadow vanished.

A little while later…

"Ogh… I really have to go…" Mendoza moaned from the passenger's seat.

"We told you to go before we left." Gilbert sighed while watching the passing scenery from his backseat on the left.

"Man I haven't driven one of these in a while." Monty sighed in bliss.

"I have to say, this is different. We hardly even rode on chocobos when we traveled together." Heidi said to Harris.

"True, we usually traveled by foot." Harris said. "Heidi…"

"Yes?"

"Consider the possibility of running in to someone as powerful as that woman you told me about again." Harris said.

"Hmmm…"

"We need to be prepared next time, if something is out of your league, I don't want you to do anything reckless." Harris told her.

"I understand." Heidi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing." Harris lied, although you probably couldn't tell he was lying if you tried.

Another while later…

"Man… I haven't traveled a desert in a while." Brently said. The group was now hovering over the Eluut Sands.

"Man… how many times have we passed through or by here?" Hunter asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing weakling." Laura said.

"I am not a weakling!" Hunter shouted.

"Please don't start now…" Kyle moaned from his seat right between the two of them.

"Prove to me that you're not weak! Take me on!" Laura challenged.

"Oh you think you can take me on?" Hunter asked.

"Don't make me turn this thing around!" Brently shouted back. "Sheesh… how have you guys traveled together like this?"

"Zzzzzzzzz…" Syack was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Ugh…" Brently moaned while thinking about how escaping now would be impossible in all likelihood.

Later…

It was now night. The group had stopped in the desert with Matt and Casey keeping watch while at the same time talking about old times. "Heh heh… this is almost like old times." Casey said.

"Yeah… hard to believe that it's been a century since we last saw each other." Matt said.

"Yeah it is… hang on." Casey dashed off, and then came back holding Brently by the shirt collar.

"Oh for the love of all things and wholesome! Can't you let me go?" Brently whined.

"Nope." Casey said promptly knocking Brently unconscious with a good

THUNK

Over the head.

"Hm, oh look." Matt said pointing at down from the sand dune they sat on. Harris and Heidi were once again training in the middle of the night. This time they were sparing with each other in unarmed combat in their work out clothes.

"Hiyah. Tired yet Heidi?" Harris asked right after throwing a roundhouse kick.

"Ha! Not yet." Heidi said while catching her foot and then attempting to throw him off balance by pushing his foot upward. Harris responded by springing off of his other foot, doing a back flip, and then rushing at her with a driving palm thrust.

"Really, you've been sleeping as much as I have lately." Harris said as Heidi spun to the side preparing was going to ridge hand Harris' neck.

"Which might I add isn't too healthy for you." Heidi said as Harris ducked for a sweep kick that Heidi merely jumped over.

"It isn't healthy for you either." Harris responded getting in a defensive position just in time to block a punch and kick combo from Heidi.

"Well for your information, I haven't been near as tired lately." Heidi said while continuing to press the attack.

"Yeah well…" Harris then did a split, grabbed Heidi's ankle, and then sprang back up while lifting Heidi's foot, causing her to fall forward. "… I don't tire easily either." Harris said. Now pressing his weight on Heidi's back, basically pinning her down.

"I suppose." Heidi sighed. She then quickly brought her free leg up and kicked Harris' head and knocked him off balance. She then quickly pushed against him and pinned him down instead. "But you sure don't pay attention." Heidi said with a smile.

"That… was cheap." Harris chuckled. The two got up, put a few feet between them, bowed to each other, and then got back to sparing.

"Wow… watching really is like…" Matt started to say.

"It is isn't it?" Casey interrupted. There was a somewhat long pause before Casey spoke up again. "Matt, do you think…"

"No Casey, as much as I would wish it, it's not possible." Matt answered seriously.

The next morning…

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Matt asked everyone as he gathered his things together.

"Yeah but I have a question." Monty said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Do all of you Racemasters have something on your hands?" Monty asked while looking at the symbols on Matt and Casey's left hands.

"Uh well, yes actually." Casey said.

"Why is that?" Gilbert asked. "I mean, these aren't tattooed or drawn on to your hands."

"You see, we Racemasters needed something to swear on to make our oath to protect all that is innocent. And guess what we chose." Matt said.

"What did you choose?" Laura asked.

"I mean it, guess." Matt said.

"Ummm…" Kyle started thinking.

"Oh Matt stop playing games!" Casey snapped at him.

"Fine, we needed something to swear on that was as big as our oath, and so we chose to swear upon our respective races." Matt said.

"Your races? What does that have to do with the symbols?" Mendoza asked.

"When we made our vows, we each used magic to embed the symbols of our races on to the backs of our left hands." Casey explained. "We vowed to protect all that is innocent to the very best of our abilities."

"Interesting. Yes most interesting." Syack muttered.

"Kind of like what you've taught me Harris." Heidi said.

"Yeah, it is." Harris said with a smile. As Harris turned around Heidi watched him and then couldn't help but look at his bandaged left hand.

"Hm? Could… no of course not." Heidi said to herself quietly.

A long long long while later…

"Ugh… my legs are sore." Hunter said.

"Awww… drive too long for you weakling?" Laura asked with a mocking tone of voice.

"Stop calling me weak!" Hunter yelled.

"Oy…" Kyle sighed. The group had stopped somewhere in between large canyon walls that reached miles up above them. "So… is it supposed to be around here?" Kyle asked.

"Um… I know it was somewhere within the canyon walls. But… it was still well hidden. The group I was with had a hard time finding it." Laura said.

"Well, we won't find it standing here." Harris said.

"Hang on." Casey crouched low and then leaped high in to the airs and landed on top of the canyon wall in a single leap. Casey looked around.

"Do you see anything Master Casey!?!" Adam shouted, his voice echoing through the canyon.

"No Adam!!!" Casey shouted. "I'm coming down!" Casey hopped over the edge and landed effortlessly down below. "We'll just have to keep driving." Casey said.

"More like walk, the hover cars are shot." Matt said as he looked at each of the hover cars.

"Huh, but I didn't do anything." Brently said.

"Neither did I." Monty said.

"Oy, I guess we will have to walk." Gilbert sighed.

"Nooooooo… I'm too old for this." Syack moaned.

"Let's go guys." Heidi said.

"We have to get started sooner or later." Kyle said.

"Hold on." Harris dashed behind one of the hover cars. After the sound of some thrashing, Harris came out from behind the hover car dragging Brently with a rope that was tied around Brently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Brently cried.

A while later…

"Shouldn't we stop, it is night time." Monty said.

"Yeah, and Syack is already asleep." Mendoza said while carrying the sleeping old nu mou on his back.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" Syack snored loudly.

"Hmmm… it turned night time rather quickly." Harris said suspiciously.

"Say, hasn't it gotten foggy?" Heidi asked.

"Don't ask me." Adam said.

"No she's right, it has gotten foggy." Matt said. A thick fog rolled in around the group.

"Man, I can't see a foot in front of my face now." Hunter said.

"I feel blind." Laura whined.

"Ah-hem." Adam said.

"Uh… right." Laura said, realizing what she said.

"I hear someone coming." Adam said. Nearly everyone put their hands on their weapons, ready for anything.

"What's going on?" Syack asked groggily. "Hm? Say what's that?" Syack asked. The group turned towards a bouncing light in the fog. As it drew closer, a figure appeared in the fog.

"Someone's here." Gilbert said.

"Once again, you point out the obvious." Monty said.

"Hmph."

"Who are you?" Mendoza asked. The figure that appeared in the fog was carrying a lantern on a stick slung over their shoulder. The figure was a human girl, she had brown eyes that were half-closed that matched her expressionless face and brown hair with most of it in a long pigtail that reached down the length of her back. She was clearly a blue mage since she wore the large blue coat, blue hat with a red gem, but lacking a feather. She appeared to be about 5'8" in height.

"We ask again, who are you?" Harris asked.

"…" Laura looked at her for a moment, as if trying to get a better view.

"…" The girl looked at the party for a moment, shining her lantern in each of their faces.

"Gah! That's bright you whippersnapper!" Syack snapped.

"Do you seek the Acadamy of Magic Arts?" The girl asked emotionlessly.

"We do… Kate." Laura said.

"…" The girl didn't respond.

"You know her?" Kyle asked.

"She's the girl I told you about. I knew it the second she said something." Laura said.

"…" The girl looked at everyone once again, and then approached Casey and Matt. "Very well, but the headmaster requests that you two wear these." The girl put her lantern down and held out two small discs. She placed them on the chests of Casey and Matt. The discs had some sort of symbol inscribed inside of a magic circle.

"Hm?" Casey and Matt looked at the symbols on each others chests, and then looked at each other. "Matt, these seals aren't what I think they are… are they?" Casey asked.

"Yes Casey, I think they are." Matt groaned. The two inhaled and then gave out a huge sigh.

"Oh damn…" They both sighed at the same time. The seals glowed and then mana spread out all over the bodies of the Racemasters as in the form of a net. Once the constriction was done, the two started levitating a few inches above ground. Everyone nearby, except for the girl that was apparently Kate, was taken aback.

"Are you two okay!" Heidi gasped.

"Mph mm mph mmmmmm…" They both mumbled, the mana net constricting their mouths.

"What have you done to Master Casey!" Adam demanded angrily while drawing his sword.

"Control yourself Adam." Harris said as he grabbed Adam's sword wrist.

"Do not worry, they will not be harmed, they are merely unable to use any spells or abilities they have." Kate told them.

"The reason for this is?" Laura asked.

"If those two participated in the tests, there would be no point in giving them." Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Tests?" Hunter asked.

"Yes… this way please." Kate turned her backs to them, pulling on two mana strings and pulling the two Racemasters behind her.

"Great, let's leave." Brently said.

"Oh no you don't." Mendoza grabbed Brently and the group followed. In the next blink of an eye, the group found themselves underground. "Huh? What is this?"

"How did we get underground?" Syack asked.

"Better question, where is Adam?" Harris asked. Everyone looked around, not finding Adam in the group.

"Wait… do you guys smell brimstone?" Kyle asked.

"I do actually." Heidi said. Everyone turned around, noticed the edges of some pit were glowing orange-red in color. The group walked to the edge, and found a large pool of lava.

"Hey! I can hear you guys over there! How'd you get separated from me!?!" Adam shouted from the middle of the lava pit on top of a large pillar.

"The first test, is the test of mana control." Kate said. "The pillar you are standing on will react directly to the amount of mana you output, the more you flow in the pillar the higher it will rise. If you don't put out enough mana, the pillar will sink in to the magma, if you use too much, the pillar will be too tall and topple over."

"I understand, this is similar to when Master Casey created a ball of fire and I had to contain it with my mana unless I wanted it to explode with violent force on me. What excellent training." Adam said fondly. "This will be a most worthy test." Adam said while sitting down cross-legged.

"Begin." On Kate's command, the pillar started to sink. Adam immediately began focusing inward and allowing his mana to flow outward and in to the pillar, the pillar stopped sinking and started rising until it was at its original level. Adam then started steadily letting out a certain amount of mana so that the pillar would neither rise or sink.

"_Well done Adam." _Casey thought. _"Matt, can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, good thing we Racemasters can communicate with our thoughts." _Matt thought to him.

"_Indeed."_

"_By the way… what other training regiments did you give him?" _Matt asked him.

"_Let's see… I had him hold his breath underwater while I covered the surface with a thick sheet of ice… dropped him in the middle of a sleeping hoard of dragons, he had to dodge or withstand my attacks…" _Casey started to list.

"_Go figure…" _Matt thought.

"You are done." Kate said emotionlessly. The pillar stopped reacting to Adam's mana. "Now then, for the second test…" The next moment the individual members of the party blinked, they found themselves in a room that had dark blue stone around it, and three alters with three colorless orbs on top of them. "You…" Kate pointed at Gilbert. "Step forward."

"Very well." Gilbert stepped forward from the group.

"I will ask you a riddle, and from that riddle you must figure out what to do in this room to proceed, and you shall receive no assistance. Are you ready?" Kate asked.

"…" Gilbert looked at the rest of the group, everyone gave a nod to him. "I am ready." Gilbert said.

"The cold winds remain in the North. The East receives godly judgment, and the West has been condemned to Hades. But the Western flames of Hades overwhelm once the North has frozen the East, and thus shall judgment be cast on all." Kate said.

"Hmmmm…" Gilbert closed his eyes, thought long and hard.

"_Oh man… if only we could connect to other people's thoughts." _Matt thought.

"_Matt, you wouldn't give him the answer anyways, we both know that this test was for him alone." _Casey thought back to him.

"Blizzard!" Gilbert cast blizzard on the orb closest to the far wall. "Thunder!" Gilbert cast thunder on the orb to his right. "Fire!" Gilbert cast fire on the orb to his left. "Blizzard!" Gilbert cast the spell on the orb to his right. "Fire!" Gilbert cast fire on all the orbs. "Thunder!" Gilbert cast thunder on all of the orbs.

"… You are correct. You have passed the test of knowledge." Kate said. "Now for one final test." In the next blink of the eye, the group found themselves in a circular coliseum with Kate looming over them from where a king would normally sit with Casey and Matt. "Now then, you must battle, using only magic or magic based abilities. You will find yourselves unable to use anything else."

"Battle what?" Kyle asked. Suddenly the cage doors around the coliseum opened to reveal several Ice Flan, Jellys, and Creams oozing in from the cages. "I had to ask…" Kyle sighed.

"But I don't know any magic!" Monty cringed.

"Hmph… I have two ways of handling this." Harris said. He zipped in to the middle of a few flan. "Saint Cross!" Harris cast a ring of holy energy around him and vaporized the flan around him.

"…Meteor!" After reciting the incantation, Gilbert dropped a giant meteor on top of a bunch of flan.

"I summon thee! Titan!" Laura summoned Titan to cause an earthquake in a certain area, and cause the flans to shake apart in to small globs.

"Deluge!" Syack caused water to erupt from nowhere and wash away all the remaining flans. "Sheesh, you twits should have just let me do that from the start." Syack said.

"Point taken." Harris said.

"Hmmm… very well." In the next blink of an eye, the group found themselves back in the fog. Only this time in broad daylight.

"Hey… where are we now?" Hunter asked. "Whoa! What's that!" Hunter gasped. The group turned around, and nearly everyone's jaw dropped. And even our more reserved heroes couldn't help but open their eyes wide open in surprise.

"Wow…" Mendoza and Monty said. The party was at the steps to a large majestic palace. The architecture was very Arabian, it was all stone, but the color was mostly gold and red. There were many tall towers in plain sight, and the front door seemed to be made from pure gold.

"How did we not spot this?" Syack asked.

"Hmm…" Adam tapped his foot so that he could get a sense of the surrounding area by the vibrations he felt. "I certainly didn't feel this place a while ago."

"You were all under the influence of an illusion ever sense it suddenly turned night." Came an unknown voice.

"Hm?" The group looked up and saw a figure heading down the large steps toward them. The figure was a nu mou male. He had brown fur, green eyes, and stood about 5'3 in height. His outfit was similar to that of a Sage's outfit, although his hat and outer coat was purple in color with large blue beads around his neck. The two sashes forming an X of sorts across his chest was gold. The remaining robes were blue with gold runes lining the rim of the robes. Finally he had gold bell shaped earrings hanging from his ears.

"As some of you may have guessed, you were going through a series of… oh, my apologies, your comrades first." The nu mou said. He made a few hand gestures before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and then clenching his fists. The mana nets on Matt and Casey were dispelled. "Comfortable?"

"Cole you said you would never use those seals on us again!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah, what happened to that?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, but I had to make absolutely sure you wouldn't help them with the tests." The nu mou responded.

"Wait… Cole… does that mean that…" Heidi started to ask.

"Yes." Cole said with a serious look on his face. "I am Cole, Racemaster of the nu mou, and headmaster of the Acadamy of Magic Arts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now, read and review


	39. The Academy of Magic Arts

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Blaze 909: _And hover cars? Wow. Moogles sure are smart in your story!_

Me: Yep! Moogles are generally seen as very clever (especially in tactics advance) and skilled mechanists. Fun fact- Hover Vehicles have been used before in Final Fantasy games. The only one that comes to mind right now though is Final Fantasy IV (or II, pending on name preference.)

When we last left off, the group, and a constantly trying to escape Brently, traveled to Siena Gorge via hover car. After being given a series of trials by Kate, the group now stands before the most powerful mage in all of Ivalice. What is to come? Only reading on will tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Acadamy of Magic Arts

Cole approached the group ever closer. "Whoa… so you're the nu mou Racemaster?" Monty asked.

"Yes, and if you require proof..." Cole showed the back of his left hand to the group, it had black lines that seemed to take the shape of a bird with its wings spread open.

"Master Cole… it is truly an honor to meet you." Adam said while taking a deep bow. The remaining members of the group followed suit.

"I appreciate your gestures, but it is not necessary." Cole then looked past the group. "Stop."

"Gah!"

"Hm?" Everyone turned around to find Brently frozen in time making another escape attempt. "Well, he certainly doesn't give up." Gilbert noted.

"So Cole, you really did build this school." Casey said.

"Ah yes, I have." Cole said.

"And who is she?" Matt asked, motioning toward Kate.

"My former student already told you who she is." Cole said as he turned back toward the stairs.

"Wait… you know me?" Laura asked.

"Come come, I'm assuming that you're not here on a social visit, so let's get down to business." Cole said. "Kate…"

"Of course headmaster. Please follow us." Kate said emotionlessly.

"Um… is she alright?" Monty asked.

"Don't be so rude." Heidi scolded. The party began walking up the steps after Harris grabbed Brently.

"I am not at liberty to discuss Kate's mannerisms. That is her business and it shall be her business to tell you." Cole said.

"I see." Harris said. The group was now at the top of the stairs standing before the massive gold gates that had two much smaller doors built in to them.

"Alright, this way." Cole said as he opened the large gate with a single hand as if it were one of the small doors.

"Wow… you must be strong…" Kyle said in awe.

"Well, out of the Racemasters my physical prowess pale in comparison, but I'm still adequately strong." Cole said.

"_And I must say… I've never even felt this much mana before. I mean, Master Casey's pales terribly in comparison. But he is a spellcaster, so it is natural I suppose." _Adam thought. The group was now in a bright golden hallway with candles adorning the whole hall. Cole then stopped walking and the group stopped behind him.

"The rest of you are free to tour the school, as long as you don't interfere with classes, but I wish to speak with Casey and Matt alone." Cole told everyone. "Kate, please make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Of course headmaster." Kate replied.

"Quickly, quickly, to my office." Cole urged Matt and Casey.

"Always to the point aren't you Cole?" Casey asked.

"Of course, I can tell you two haven't changed tremendously." Cole said.

"Oh and you owe me an one-hundred and twenty-seven year old apology." Casey told him.

"For what?" Cole asked.

"Matt was the one who swiped your list of school names." Casey said with a sly smile.

"What! What'd you tell him that for?!" Matt yelled.

"That was you? Matt I swear that sometimes…" Cole started to say as they disappeared down the hall. There was a moment of silence among the group as they stood in the hallway.

"As the headmaster has said, you are free to roam the school so long as you do not negatively affect the lessons going on around here. Now I must return to my own class." Kate said as she turned down the hall and took a side hall.

"…" Laura watched Kate as she walked down the hall. "Yep, she hasn't changed a bit."

"She was like this before?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to go check on my old classes." Laura said without answering Kyle.

"Wait, Laura…" Kyle followed her out of sympathy.

"Oh I simply must find the library here." Gilbert said with the excitement of most bookish nerds as he walked off.

"Hmmm… I wonder what the phantasm skill taught here is like." Syack said as he walked off.

"Well, now what?" Heidi asked.

"I'm just going to walk around." Harris said. He started down the hall, but then stopped and turned to Mendoza and Monty. "Try and stay out of trouble you two." Harris told them.

"Of course clanmaster Harris!" Mendoza said with a bow.

"Trouble? Ha!" Monty scoffed.

"I guess I had best keep an eye on Brently." Adam said as he put a hand on the still immobile Brently's shoulder. "What about you Hunter?"

"I'd just like to look around." Hunter said as he walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm…" Laura was in a room that had a first and second floor to it. The second floor was a balcony circling the rest of the room with stairs leading down to a small dojo like training area with a viera summoner standing at the head of the class leading young vieras in summoner's garbs in the art of summoning. "They're… so cute…" Laura said with a smile.

"I call upon thee! Carbuncle!" A student created a magic circle, which quickly flickered out. "Oh darn it!" She said angrily.

"Hm…" Laura smiled.

Flashback…

"**Why can't I get this summon correctly?" A random student was griping. **

"**I call upon thee! Ifrit!" A young Laura cast a red magic circle and summoned Ifrit, but before he could do anything, Laura used some of her mana to order him to rest on the dojo floor.**

"**Laura summoned Ifrit!"**

"**But that's the second level training! We're only just now getting first level."**

"**Well done Laura…" The teacher commended.**

"**How'd you do that?" A student asked.**

"…" **Laura turned to the student with some annoyance in her eyes. "Simple… I'm strong, you're weak." **

"**Laura! There's no need for that!" The teacher scolded.**

End of flashback…

"This bring back memories?" Kyle asked from behind.

"Kyle!" Laura gasped.

"So this was where you learned your summoning." Kyle said while watching the students below.

"And my red magic, and my fencing…"

"They teach fencing at a magic school?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Well fencing is a prerequisite to most viera magic abilities, so yes." Laura said.

"Class, remember, you must focus and then… Laura?" The teacher noticed Laura.

"Oh, Miss Arrow." Laura answered.

"I haven't seen you in… five years. Class I would like to introduce an old student who can certainly help with this lesson. Please come down Laura." The teacher beckoned.

"Go on." Kyle urged.

"Very well." Laura sighed happily.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Syack! What's up old timer?" Hunter asked lightly. They were outside in a beautiful green garden with many flower bushes and fountains with human and nu mou illusionists practicing phantasm skill.

"Don't call me old you whippersnapper!" Syack smacked Hunter with his rod.

"Ow…"

"I'm just watching to see how these young people handle phantasm skill." Syack said.

"Can't anyone get this spell right? I mean come on… soil evidence is one of the easiest spells in phantasm skill people…" A human illusionist that was apparently the teacher griped.

"I'll try. Hiyah!" A young human slammed his foot in to the ground and… "Ouch! Pain! Ouch!" The illusionist started hopping around on one foot while holding the foot he stomped with until he bumped in to another student and caused the whole lot of them to fall over.

"That's pretty funny." Hunter laughed.

"These kids are sad…" Syack said before teleporting in to the middle of the lesson.

"Oh this ought to be good." Hunter said, his interest really piqued.

Meanwhile…

Casey, Matt, and Cole were now inside an office that had several bookcases around the perimeter of the room, a desk in the middle that had a large pile of books and papers, a globe, and a golden vase on it. There were also many planetary models hanging above the room from the ceiling that seemed to be a perfect night sky, even having the illusion of going on for infinity. "Wow… nice office. Sure beats mine." Matt said.

"By a long shot." Casey added.

"Here, have a seat." Cole said as two chairs came out of nowhere via two magic circles.

"Whoa… when did you learn how to do that?" Matt asked as he checked the seat to make sure it was safe.

"I've studied magic and created two or three new spells since I last saw you two." Cole said as he walked behind his desk. "And Matt… I'm not a practical joker like you, that chair isn't booby trapped."

"See?" Casey asked as he sat down and nothing happened.

"Yeah you're right, you're not a practical joker." Matt said as he sat down. The second Cole sat down, a large farting noise was heard.

"What the…" Cole stood up and noticed a whoopee-cushion on the seat. "Matt…"

"But I am!" Matt said with a grin. Cole with an annoyed look on his face flicked a finger and the top of Matt's pom-pom caught fire. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oy…" Casey blew out the flame with a single puff of his breath. "Yep, just like old times… but Cole we do have business we need to discuss."

"Very well. I'm listening." Cole said. The three of them in the room all took a far more serious disposition upon those words.

"I'll explain." Matt said. "You see…"

Meanwhile…

"This is a most interesting school." Heidi said to Harris as they walked in to another garden, only this one seemed to be more autumn compared to the one Syack and Hunter are in. "Harris, you don't happen to know why this place seems to exist in different seasons do you?" Heidi asked.

"Probably some advanced magic spell." Harris said. "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"It seems we've stumbled on Kate's class." Harris said. Heidi turned to her left to see what Harris was looking at. Ahead of them were several blue mages being trained by Kate.

"Now then… today you are to learn blow up." Kate said. "Yes?" She asked a blue mage male that raised his hand.

"Doesn't that move involved getting caught in an explosion?" He asked.

"Yes… and to assist with that, the school beastmaster lent us every bomb he had available." She said. "Begin." She said in a blasé manner. A bunch of floating fireballs with claws and faces suddenly rushed the crowd of blue mages and starting exploding in their midst.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" One shouted as an explosion caught him.

"So… this is blue magic training." Heidi said as she and Harris came up behind Kate.

"Yes." Kate answered without even turning to look at them.

"Kind of harsh isn't it?" Heidi asked, as another bomb blew up.

"It is necessary." Kate said.

"I suppose it would have to be." Harris said.

BOOM

"AUGH!"

BOOM

"ARGH!"

BOOM

"DOH!"

BOOM

Meanwhile…

"How fascinating…" Gilbert said as he read through his twentieth book on magic, and next to him was an even larger pile of books. But that pile of books was nothing compared to the multi-level library around him, each of the four floors filled with thousands of books.

"Sir… why not just take these back to your room?" A bangaa asked him.

"Oh, I'm not a student here, I'm merely a guest." Gilbert told him.

"Oh, I see." The bangaa then left him in quiet. That's when Adam walked in through the double doors on the first floor. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a short moogle juggler." Adam said.

"Um… I didn't see anybody."

"Never mind, I can smell him in here." Adam said.

"Crud… Adam will catch me at this rate." Brently said, looking down from the fourth floor.

"Ah-hem…"

"Hm?" Brently turned around and found Monty and Mendoza standing right behind him with their arms crossed. "Oh, it's just you guys." Brently sighed. "I can get away from you two easily." Brently said.

"Why you!" Mendoza tackled Brently and Monty joined in. The three of them were raising quite a ruckus with the pounding, kicking, and shouting they were making until Adam arrived, reached in to the midst of the three and grabbed Brently, leaving Monty and Mendoza still fighting, thinking Brently was still in with them.

"Darn it!" Brently said.

Meanwhile…

"I see then… so these people started finding you so that you may fight the black king, and now you wish for my help." Cole summarized.

"That's about the size of it." Matt said. "We think that the two of us can fight him together, but we still don't know how strong he is after ten years, so we thought to find you to increase our odds."

"Hmmm…" Cole rubbed his chin in thought.

"Cole, please help us." Casey said.

"We need you buddy." Matt said.

"Hmmmm…" Cole continued to think. "Matt, Casey…"

"Yes?" They both asked.

"It can't be done, I can't come with you." Cole said before taking a piece of paper, a quill, and some ink before he started writing something down on paper.

"Cole, don't be that way. We really could use your help." Matt said desperately.

"Just because you could use my help, doesn't mean that you need it" Cole said, putting down the quill for a moment.

"In contrast, just because we don't need your help, doesn't mean we couldn't use your help." Casey said.

"Look." Cole said, standing up from behind his desk. "Just because this Harris observed him being stronger than one of us ten years ago doesn't represent his strength now, he can't have grown significantly strong enough to beat two of us."

"Cole, what about our oath?" Matt asked him.

"… I am helping this world, by teaching tomorrow's mages the art of magic, I will continue to live longer than most nu mou should, and my purpose will have long been served." Cole said. There was a brief pause before Cole sat back down and continued writing. "I'm sorry, leave me be for a moment, if you need rest then you are free to stay as long as necessary." Cole told them apologetically.

"…" Casey sighed deeply for a moment. "We'll give you your space for now Cole." Casey said as he turned around.

"Yeah, please think about it though Cole." Matt said before turning around and leaving. After they shut the door behind them, Cole continued to write, but then stopped writing. A single tear leaked down his cheek.

"My old friends… it's good to see you again." Cole said to himself. He reached in to his coat and pulled out a small box. "I only wish, I could see him again."

Later…

"Did any of you learn anything today?" Kate asked, apparently not even concerned that all of her students were on the ground drooling from being knocked out.

"Uuuuuuuuunnnnnggghhh…" They moaned.

"Very well, tomorrow we'll be learning drain touch from zombies, don't be late." Kate told them before turning her back to them and walking away.

"Tough teacher." Heidi said.

"Yeah…" Harris agreed.

"Harris, Heidi!" Matt called from nearby.

"Matt! Casey!" Heidi waved back.

"So, what did he say?" Harris asked.

"He's adamant. He doesn't seem to want to accompany us." Casey told them.

"Hmmm… very well, I'll tell the others." Harris said. "Heidi…"

"On it." She said before walking away.

"Boy, you two must have spent some time together for her to already know what you're going to ask before you ask it." Matt said with a smile.

"You're not implying something are you?" Harris asked.

"Of course not." Matt said sheepishly.

"Very well…" Harris said as he walked away.

Meanwhile…

"It was good to be able to teach summoners." Laura said with a sigh.

"Good, you could learn a little humility that way." Kyle said.

"I could still kick your butt you know." Laura said.

"Right, my apologies."

"Oh, look. The weakling's back." Laura said.

"Gah! I am not weak!" Hunter yelled. "Sheesh, that just killed the good mood I was in."

"Why were you in a good mood?" Kyle asked.

"Syack tried teaching a class of illusionists." Hunter chuckled.

"How'd it go?" Kyle asked.

"Well…"

"Uugh…"

"My leg…"

"My ribs…"

"My back…" Several illusionists came down the hallway in various casts, neck braces, and crutches.

"Sheesh, you twits couldn't handle a spark." Syack said as he walked by the rest of them.

"Oy…"

Meanwhile…

"That is most troublesome news." Adam said after hearing what Heidi had to say.

"I know." Heidi said while firing an arrow to her right without even looking where she was aiming.

"Gah! Oh for the love of all things good and wholesome!" Brently shouted as he attempted to get his costume's leg out from being pinned to the wall by an arrow.

"I mean, it's not as serious when Matt initially wouldn't come with us, but this is still serious." Heidi continued.

"Indeed, we'll either be strong enough to fight the black king, or we'll all go to an early grave at our current level." Adam said.

"Yes…" Heidi said, turning her head away, obviously thinking about something.

"Hm? What are you thinking about?" Brently asked, still trying to get the arrow out.

"Nothing." Heidi said.

"…_She's lying…" _Adam thought.

"_In all likelihood, I'd say we're going to an early grave if we don't receive Cole's help." _Heidi thought.

Meanwhile…

"Good, this is far enough." A shadow in a tattered cloak said. "It's in sight now."

"Where? I don't see anything." A figure behind him said.

"That's because the place is guarded by powerful illusions, making it impossible to perceive with any of your senses until the person who cast the illusion dispels them for you." The cloaked figure spat.

"Then how can you see it?" The figure behind the cloaked figure asked.

"I have a counter enchantment that allows me and anyone I choose to see past illusions." The cloaked one answered. "I hate to admit it, but I had to use a little extra strength to get past this illusion, it was a powerful one."

"Well, help us out then." The other figure said. "It won't benefit any of us to leave us in the dark."

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this to be nice." The cloaked figure turned around and uttered some words. After a few seconds, a large army of black soldiers rubbed their eyes in disbelief at the brilliant academy in the distance. "There. Satisfied Colonel Ical?" The figure asked.

"Yes." Ical answered.

"Now then, as per the orders, I'll infiltrate the place. You divide the army how you see fit and attack from two fronts. We must crush them here and now!" The figure said before running off.

"Very well." Ical said.

Later…

"I told you two not to cause trouble." Harris said to Monty and Mendoza.

"Do not be concerned, we are perfectly fine clanmaster Harris." Mendoza said while saluting. "Ouch!" He cried when he moved his arm.

"Never been better. Augh!" Monty said before crying in pain when he picked up his foot.

"Oy… cure." Harris used a simple cure spell and healed their petty injuries. "Now come on." Harris said. After a few minutes of walking, the three of them met with the rest of the party in a hallway. "How is everyone?"

"Great, I learned a lot from the library." Gilbert said respectfully.

"I wish I was in a better mood. I hate to see Cole so down and out to not be willing to help us." Matt said.

"There's got to be something to convince him." Laura said.

"Maybe we could…"

KABOOM

A tremor rocked the entire academy and caused many of our heroes to lose their balance for a brief moment. "What the heck was that?" Brently asked.

KABOOM

"Another one?" Casey asked.

"Students and staff! This is the headmaster!" Cole's voice rang over the school.

"How is he doing that?" Hunter asked.

"Obviously some enchantment." Syack said.

KABOOM

"Prepare for emergency escape 5! This is not a preparation exercise! This is the real thing!" Cole's voice rang once again.

"This is bad." Mendoza said.

"What's this all about?" Brently asked.

"What else?" Harris asked.

"Harris, are you saying… that the black army is here?" Heidi asked.

"No way!" Hunter shouted in surprise. "How would they even find this place?"

"…" Matt suddenly got a deadly look in his eye. "Die!" Matt quickly drew his gunblade and fired at the ceiling. A shadow darted from the spot the bullet hit and bolted down the hallway. "We've been followed here!" Matt hissed.

"But… surely one of us would have noticed." Syack said.

"I'm going after him!" Matt said as he sped down the hallway.

KABOOM

This time the explosion knocked some pieces of the ceiling off and a few pieces of stone fell down below. "Gah! What are we going to do!?" Gilbert asked.

"Casey, I want you to help me get the students to safety." Cole said from behind.

"When did you get there!" Laura gasped.

"Cole, shouldn't I…"

"This entourage of yours should be able to defend the Academy just fine, but the student's safety is our biggest concern and we're best suited to guard them." Cole said.

"Very well then." Casey said. "We'll assist you when we're done." Casey said before running off with Cole.

"Understood. Heidi, we need recon! NOW!" Harris said.

"Right!" Heidi said before disappearing.

"Where's that coward Brently?!" Kyle asked.

"Leave him be." Harris said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Trust me." Harris said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"Well, hate to leave those guys like this, but I'm not getting myself killed over some stupid fight." Brently said as he went out the back steps from the academy. "Hm?"

"Someone came out!" A black soldier shouted.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Black soldiers shouted.

"Crap…" Brently said. "No way am I fighting these gu…"

"Get the short guy!"

"NOBODY CALLS ME SHORT!!!" Brently shouted pulling out as many Molotov cocktails and throwing knives he could hold.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, we've got an army from both the front and back of the school." Heidi said.

"I'm guessing Brently's already at the back, so then… Hunter, how do you think we should divide?" Harris asked him.

KABOOM

"Well, you and Heidi should take the front, along with Syack, and I. Everyone else needs to take the back." Hunter said.

"Dividing us a little thin at the front aren't we weakling?" Laura asked.

KABOOM

"Exactly, they're likely expecting us to have a stronger defense out front than in the back, so we have to strengthen both sides in different ways. Now let's go!" Hunter said.

"Right." Everyone said before running off.

Meanwhile…

"Rah!" Matt's gunblade was rapid firing down the hall at the cloaked figure that kept darting back and forth to avoid the bullets. "This guy's fast, I'll give him that." Matt said. The figure finally went through a set of oaken double doors. "Okay, I've got him now!" Matt burst through the door leaped down the stairs.

The room was very expansive, the floor was finely polished wood and the walls were covered in red wall carpeting with stain-glass windows all around. The cloaked figure stood at the other end of the room. "…"

"Nowhere to run now punk." Matt said as he waved a hand at the door, causing itself to close itself shut. The figure said nothing, but simply pulled up the tattered cloak above his arms and then drew two weapons in to each hand. "Hm?" The weapons resembled tonfas, but each stick attached to each handle more closely resembled a gun barrel, and there were also blades attached to the weapon.

"…" The figure pointed the tonfa blade in his right at Matt before taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, your funeral pal." Matt said. Matt charged and swung his gunblade, the figure ducked and thrust a blade at Matt. "What!" Matt barely reacted fast enough to flip over the guy's attack and attempt to shoot him from behind. The figure simply ran circles around Matt before dashing at him with his blades. Matt blocked both tonfa blades with his gunblade, but went skidding backwards as the other guy pushed against him. "Mog Attack!" Matt pushed the guy backwards and got several feet away.

"…"

"Who are you?" Matt asked as he got a more serious look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this figure that Matt is preparing to fight? Can the others handle this sudden attack? And what of Cole? And would any of the readers do blue mage training with Kate? Only I know the answer to these questions, well okay maybe you know the answer to the last one. Read and Review.


	40. Shock and Awe

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

SBS:

Biggoron: _Just who could this figure be that Matt is fighting?_

Me: Well you'll know for sure who it is next chapter, but you might be able to figure it out after reading this one if you're a good detective or something.

Biggoron: _Are all the Racemasters reluctant to join at first?_

Me: Casey didn't hesitate to join.

When we last left off, the party had arrived at the Academy of Magic Arts and has thus met the Racemaster of the nu mous. While most of the party toured the Academy, the other two Racemasters tried to convince Cole to come with them to no avail. Now the Black Army is attempting a two front war, and Matt is combating an unknown assailant. Can they emerge victorious?

Before we move on, I can now confirm that I will be writing a prequel to this story. Although that project is likely a long ways off even after I finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the plot and characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shock and Awe

Kate and a few of the teachers were out front already, facing down the large army charging toward them. "Kate are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Kate said emotionlessly.

"I mean, there're only a hand full of us." Another teacher said.

"Unless you want them to stab their weapons in to your guts and wrench them around your innards while being strangled in a torture room…" Kate started saying while the other teachers paled at each vivid description. "… and forcing you to watch your blood ooze out then I suggest you fight." Kate finished, not even fazed at what she said.

"Ugh…" The teachers moaned. Kate drew her tulwar saber and then pointed it at the oncoming army. "Fight." She said bluntly.

"Gooooo!" A teacher shouted. This proved to be more rallying since the teachers started running down the stairs, Kate leading the way. Kate then leaped from halfway up the stairs all the way down towards the army.

"Here they come!" Many black soldiers prepared their weapons as Kate came flying down.

"Dragon Force." Kate became covered in a yellow aura shaped like a dragon's head before it was absorbed in to her body. "Angel whisper." Kate's body glowed white for a moment before the aura disappeared. "Hiyah!" Kate landed and swung her saber horizontally and easily cleaved through the black soldiers in front of her before she broke out in to several sword combos.

"Meteor!" An alchemist summoned a large meteor to crush a number of black soldiers. "Gah!" That's when an arrow pierced him in the chest.

"Look out!" Someone shouted as a hailstorm of arrows began falling towards the teachers. A white blur and a dark purple blur dashed by the teachers and swept them away before the arrows could pierce them. "Huh?"

"It's alright, back up is here." Harris said as he set down the three teachers he grabbed. "Full-life!" Harris used his white magic to revive the recently killed alchemist.

"Who are you?" One of the two teachers Heidi grabbed asked her.

"Friends." Heidi said before drawing her katana and rushing towards the black army.

"Sonic Boom!" Hunter fired an arrow that let out a massive sound blast once it hit a black soldier in the head, thus killing him and his surrounding allies.

"Soil Evidence!" Syack slammed a foot in to the ground and caused numerous rocks to erupt from the ground and batter several black soldiers to death.

"Saint Cross!" Harris cleared away a number of black soldiers surrounding him. Harris then spun around, impaled two soldiers behind him, gut kicked three that approached him, and then almost literally danced his way through a large number of black soldiers. "Hmmm… as expected, this Kate girl is pretty good."

"Get her!"

"…" Kate said nothing and simply slashed two soldiers at once before doing a barrel roll flip over top of three soldiers at once. "Twister." Kate caused a large whirlwind to encircle about ten black soldiers at once and slice them repeatedly right before a spell from one of the teachers finished them off. Several more tried to jump Kate from above and all around her. "Blow up." Kate's body glowed orange in color before a fiery explosion ensued.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Several soldiers were roasted alive by the explosion. Kate seemed to be dead at first, but a white aura revived her, albeit a tad burnt. Kate then dashed at three black soldiers, cleaved two of them and then grabbed a paladin with her free hand.

"Drain touch." Kate said.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" The paladin tried to get Kate's hand off of him, but to no avail as purple energy traveled down Kate's arm and healed her injuries while the paladin seemed to wither up like a raisin.

Meanwhile…

"That little guy sure has an attitude…" One black soldier said, exasperated.

"He's coming this way!" One shouted in fear.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Brently threw five Molotov cocktails at those two soldiers and several others, roasting them alive.

"He's leaving the school wide open, so let's go!" A black soldier rallied several black soldiers that Brently bypassed in his blind fury and charged the gates of the school.

"Shiva!"

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Black soldiers started shouting in agony as a row of icicles came erupting through the ranks of the many black soldiers.

"What the heck?"

"Fire breath!" A stream of flame then came out of the door and fried any remaining black soldiers.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Adam said as he drew his sword. "Hmm… I'm a touch concerned about Brently's methods of fighting the enemy."

"You're concerned about him?" Laura asked as she drew her rapier.

"I suppose we could go check on him for you." Gilbert said.

"That won't be a problem for us." Mendoza said.

"Fine then, we'll handle things here." Kyle said.

"Let's go guys!" Monty shouted. "Fire shot!" Monty fired a few fireballs at the oncoming black soldiers while Gilbert prepared a spell.

"Meteor!" Gilbert called down a large meteor and bowled a path through a few black soldiers.

"Now!" Several concealed ninjas and assassins tried to jump Gilbert from above.

"Wild Swing!" Mendoza jumped above Gilbert while swinging his blade around and easily deflected all of the assailants.

"Titan!" Laura summoned titan, who then ripped out a gigantic boulder from the ground and hurled it at the black army. Right before he disappeared he opened his mouth and spit out enough soil to repair the hole he left in the ground.

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Kyle shouted really loudly and sent out a sonic wave that caused several black soldiers to fall to their knees. "If I'm correct I'm smelling over 4,000 soldiers." Kyle said.

"More like 5,000 Kyle." Adam corrected while he staved off twenty fighters at once before dashing through them. "And… I'm getting a strange feeling."

"Like what?" Laura asked as she pierced through one soldier without looking.

"Someone very powerful." Adam said gravely as someone tried to attack him from behind only for him to duck and stabbed backwards in to the soldier's stomach.

"…" Kyle looked onward as he thrust his lance through two soldiers standing in front of him.

Meanwhile…

Matt and the cloaked figure were circling around the room, never keeping their eyes of the other. "…"

"Not much of a talker are you?" Matt asked with a smile as he prepped his gun.

"…" The figure still said nothing as he prepared his weapons.

"Alright then… Haste!" Matt cast haste on himself as the figure dashed at Matt. Matt raised his gunblade in defense. The figure thrust his right tonfa blade, while Matt spun his gunblade clockwise. After striking the tonfa to the right, Matt spun to his backside and attempted to add momentum to his horizontal swing.

"!" The figure quickly dived forward and avoided the swing. He rolled back up in to an upright position and did a cross-block in time to avoid a vertical slice from Matt. The two began swinging and stabbing their weapons at each other at a rapid pace, dodging, ducking, slicing, and all manner of attacking and dodging took place in only a few seconds. The two finally dashed past each other. "…"

"Grr…" Matt stroked the cut on his cheek without even flinching. _"Okay… even under the influence of haste, this guy is still able to keep up with me." _Matt quickly turned and open fired with his gunblade.

"…" The figure ran circles around the room, even running along the walls and dodging the gunfire. The figure then kicked off of the walls and jumped well above the room. "!!!" Much to the surprise of the figure, Matt had leaped towards the figure with his blades wide open.

"Flamethrower!" A humongous blast of flame enveloped the cloaked figure and sent him sprawling in to the floor in flames. "Ha ha h-ACK!!!" Matt suddenly found himself struck by a purple wave of energy that left a cut on Matt's torso and sent him slamming in to one of the walls. "What the… WHOA!" Matt dodged to the side to avoid what looked like purple darts of mana.

"…" The figure was thrusting his weapons rapidly that was sending out the multiple darts of mana.

"Mog Lance!" Matt responded by thrusting his own weapon rapidly and sending out yellow lances made from mana at the figure, the two of them canceling each other's attacks. "Mog Axe!" Matt performed a variation of mog lance, but this time by swinging his sword and sending a yellow arc of mana at his opponent. The figure responded by performing a cross slash with his weapons. "Crud!" The X shaped energy was reduced to a single wave once it overtook Matt's wave, but still advanced.

"…" The figure watched as his wave traveled on. "!" Much to the figure's surprise, Matt jumped at it, slashed his way through it and lost no momentum as he flew towards the figure.

CLANG

The two of their weapons were locked, both of them struggling to overpower the over. _"Grrr… I may not be taking this seriously enough."_

Meanwhile…

"The attacks on the school itself have slowed down." Casey said as he ushered some students through some trap door in the library.

"The others are keeping them busy from the outside." Cole pointed out.

KABOOM

"Or not." Casey said.

"Help! Some of them are inside the school!" A student cried out. "Gah!" He cried as an arrow suddenly protruded from his chest.

"Get them!"

"Not so fast… Bio!" Cole pointed a palm at the soldiers coming through the hallway, all of them suddenly found themselves covered in green globs that burst and forced them to inhale poisonous gas.

"Gack… ack… ACK!" Some of the black soldiers snapped their spines from the lacerations.

"Revive." Casey pressed a palm against the dead student. A green aura covered the student and he was promptly revived.

"The others… are… in the gardens…" The student said.

"Right. Meet me their Casey." Cole said as he teleported out of the library.

"On it." Casey said as he rushed down the hallway with all of his speed.

Meanwhile…

"Perish!" Heidi disappeared from the sight of the black soldiers in front of her.

"Hey, did you see something up the cliff wall?" A soldier asked. Heidi then reappeared, having run half way up a canyon wall, leaped off, and then rained down arrows on the below crowd of black soldiers. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ha! Hiyah! Ha!" Harris slashed his way through over a dozen black soldiers before sheathing his swords while performing a saint cross attack. Harris then held his arms in front of his chest as Heidi's foot made contact with them. "Go!" Harris then pushed his arms forward with all his strength, and sent Heidi rocketing through a line of black soldiers with her katana drawn.

"Gwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkk!!!"

"Tempest!" Syack called a large lightning storm that fried a number of black soldiers.

"Go my pets!" An enemy beastmaster sent a large pack of red panthers and coeurls to attack the teachers.

"Sidewinder!" Hunter dived forward, turned to the side, and then fired an arrow that pierced through a large number of red panthers in a row and dropped them all to the ground. "Ha ha!"

"Sic him!"

"Whoa!" Hunter narrowly avoided getting jumped by a coeurl that promptly started charging a blaster attack. A gray ball of energy flew forward at Hunter, Hunter dodged to the side only for a teacher to get hit and promptly turned to stone. "Crud."

"Esuna!" Harris took notice of this and cured the teacher as three coeurls came up behind him. One sunk its teeth in to Harris' left leg, another sunk his teeth in to his right shoulder, and the final one sunk his teeth in to Harris' left forearm.

"Ha!" The beastmaster laughed.

"Prominence!" Syack caused numerous fissures to open up and send flames through a large number of black soldiers, including the beastmaster.

"You know something…" Harris said, apparently not fazed by the coeurls still biting in to him.

"What?" Kate asked as she used shadowflare on a few soldiers.

"This stings…" Harris said. "Saint Cross!" Harris then killed the coeurls in one blast of his saint cross attack.

Meanwhile…

"Whew… anger-management at work." Brently sighed. He was on a ledge halfway up the canyon wall as he watched the black army charge onwards. "Well, this doesn't concern me. I'm satisfied." Brently said. "Say… is it getting hot?"

"Giga flare!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Suddenly Brently was caught in the middle of a fierce explosion and flung to the ground way below him. "Ooooooogggg…" Brently groaned.

"Ha ha ha… you think you can just perform a hit and run? I think not." Someone said to Brently.

"Who… do you think… you're dealing with?" Brently coughed out.

"I know exactly who you are Brently the joker." The man that Brently now saw was a nu mou said. "I know that you are a thief, that you travel Ivalice for what's left of the country's treasures, and I even know who you once were." The nu mou said.

"!!!" Brently's eyes popped open at this.

"Yes, you used to be quite well known, you used to belong to the family of… whoa!" The nu mou narrowly ducked a dagger thrown by Brently.

"If there's one thing that annoys me more than being called short… it's what you were about to say. If you even think about saying it again, I'll kill you." Brently hissed.

"Oh… did I strike a nerve? Good! Then perish!" The sage raised his hands above him, and from behind him came a vampire, a thundrake, a coeurl, red cap, a lilith, an Ahriman, a toughskin, a masterberry, and a jawbreaker. "I hope you're ready to face me."

"Bring it!" Brently shouted as he drew several knives from under his sleeve. The coeurl was the first to lunge at him, Brently leaped above it and embedded knives in to its back. "Gah!" Brently got rammed in the chest by the ahriman right to where the red cap was waiting.

"Tee hee hee!" The red cap threw a punch that Brently narrowly dodged, however it did leave a giant crack in the ground. Brently then stabbed the red cap in the back with his knife.

"…" The masterberry was right behind him ready to stab its knife in to Brently when Brently redirected the knife with his own. Brently then leaped away, leaving a Molotov cocktail behind to fry the masterberry.

"Groar!" The Thundrake flew up to Brently and then slammed him in to the ground with both fists.

"GAH!" The spot Brently landed in was now a giant crater with the lilith crawling in to it. "Ooooooggg… yipe!" Brently leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the lilith from bringing her tail down on top of him. "I'm good." Brently gasped. "GAAAAAHHHH!!!" Brently screamed in agony when he felt a knife penetrate him from behind. Brently then fell forward on to his face with the still alive yet burnt masterberry standing above him. "Damn it…" Brently cursed.

"Ha ha ha ha… to think I didn't even need to help with that." The sage laughed as he used raise on the red cap and coeurl. "You didn't honestly think you could take down the strongest monsters I had at my disposal did you?" The sage asked. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell…" Brently spat.

"So rude…" The nu mou said. "He's all yours." The nu mou told his monsters. Besides the masterberry, all of the monsters approached Brently slowly, drooling for their meal.

"Not today!"

"Huh?" Brently looked up and then found himself scooped up. "Whoa!"

"Fire sword!"

"Fire shot!"

"Firaga!"

"Mendoza?" Brently finally realized who was holding him over his shoulder. He also noticed that Mendoza held a fire sword that grew much larger.

"Wild Swing!" Mendoza spun around swinging his large fire sword, eventually creating a whirlwind of fire that blew back the monsters, and even killed the masterberry, coeurl, and red cap.

"Ice shot!" Matt fired several icicles in to the vampire's back.

"Greased Bolt!" Mendoza followed this up with a quick dash by the vampire and thus finishing it off.

"Who the heck are you?" The nu mou asked, trying to keep a calm composure.

"We're his back-up." Gilbert told him.

"Oh…I know you." The nu mou said. "Heh heh heh… this will be easy. You stand before the great and powerful Colonel Ical!" Ical shouted proudly.

"Oh great…" Monty sighed.

"You guys… can't… beat him…" Brently said weakly.

"We can try." Mendoza said confidently.

"We aren't the same as when we fought that last Colonel… um… what was his name again?" Gilbert asked.

"Um… Chad?" Monty guessed.

"Charlie?" Mendoza guessed.

"Er… Ch… Ch…" Gilbert started thinking.

"Oh just shut up!" Ical shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" Matt shouted angrily as the two of them clashed weapons once again. This time the force the weapons striking each other created a massive sonic boom that sent the two of them sliding backwards. "Blizzaja!!!" Matt created a massive pillar of ice that enveloped the cloaked figure, the pillar reached from the top to the bottom of the room and even still spread out so that ice covered the entire room.

"GRRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!" The cloaked figure seemed to shatter the pillar with sheer brute force, and sent ice flying everywhere, falling around the room like snow. The figure held his tonfas at his sides and the barrels on the tonfas started open firing.

"Whoa!" Matt spun his blade around to deflect each bullet that came flying at him. The figure then put together the ends of the handle and combined his weapon in to one larger, scissor-like blade. The blade glowed purple in color before he charged at Matt.

"Mog peek!" Matt focused his vision intently. "Mog rush!" Matt then rushed at the cloaked figure and swung his blade with incredible force. The two weapons clashed with explosive force. A massive boom rang through the room and shattered the stain-glass windows, sending ice and sparkling shards of stain-glass falling through the room. _"Okay… no more games." _Matt thought.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha! Die!" A bangaa warrior raised his sword above the head of a young nu mou student, ready to strike him down, when all of a sudden his sword caught something. "Huh?"

"Leave my students out of this." Cole threatened. Holding his sapere aude rod under the hilt of the sword so that the warrior couldn't swing it. Cole placed a finger on the bangaa's back. "Fire!"

"Gaaaaaaaaa!!!" The bangaa then burst in to flames and was reduced to ash. Cole turned around and pointed a palm in front of him. "Freezeblink!" Immediately icicles rose up from underneath all the black soldiers and impaled them.

"Sheesh, you couldn't save any for me?" Casey asked as he came in to the gardens.

"Not the time for levity Casey, I should ask what took you."

"Had to deal with some lackeys on the way. And we have more trouble."

"What?" Cole asked.

"There are several reinforcements of about 1,500 men at both fronts ready to strike once they get word of either front failing. And if my senses are accurate…"

"Both groups will be tired from fighting the initial attack." Cole finished. "Great… where's Matt when we need him?"

"I would like to know what's keeping him. He only went after one guy." Casey said.

"Bah! Forget it. Let's finish up our business on the inside and make for the other fronts later." Cole said as he vanished.

"Never does me the courtesy of teleporting me." Casey sighed as he ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Augh!" An unforeseen rush attack hit Heidi from behind. But before the fighter could finish the job, Harris grabbed him around the neck and lifted him up with a single hand above the ground.

"This will be… your final mistake." Harris said darkly to the fighter. Harris then squeezed and crushed the fighter's neck as if it were a toothpick. "You alright?" Harris asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Heidi said as she picked up her katana.

"Sonic missle!" Hunter tied together three arrows again and sent them flying, emitting a wave of sound as it flew.

"Star cross!" Syack called upon a holy star that swept the battlefield with holy energy, killing several and nearly killing several more soldiers.

"Hmmm…" Kate pondered the situation with a still bored or emotionless glance as she slashed through soldiers. "This is far too easy." Kate said.

"You're calling this easy?" A teacher asked Kate. "I mean, even those guys that are helping us look like they're getting tired."

"I believe there are far more to come." Kate said as she cast thundaga on a group of black soldiers.

Meanwhile…

"Let's go!" Gilbert shouted. Mendoza charged ahead with his sword drawn while the onslaught of monsters charged at him. "Flare!" Gilbert aimed a flare spell at the toughskin and fried him instantly.

"Take this!" Monty aimed his gun at the ahriman and shot him down with a few bullets.

"Giga flare!" Ical aimed a giga flare spell at both Monty and Gilbert, but before the explosion occurred, both of them moved safely out of the way.

"Wild swing!" Mendoza slashed away at the jawbreaker, lilith, and thundrake, causing them to back away a little bit.

"Fire shot!" Monty took down the lilith with a fireball from his gun while Mendoza stabbed his blade through the jawbreaker's head.

"Seems my help is needed. Rai…" Ical started to use his raise spell when,

"Blizzaga!"

"Hmph!" Ical hopped out of the way of a bunch of large icicles that were about to impale him.

"Hold still will ya!" Mendoza shouted at the thundrake that was dodging and throwing its claws at Mendoza, giving Mendoza a hard time to find an opening.

"Stopshot!" Monty fired a shot at the thundrake that caused it to be frozen in time.

"Beatdown!" Mendoza then used an ultra-powerful swing to kill the thundrake in one hit. "Hang on Gilbert!" Mendoza ran for Gilbert, who was locking hands with Ical, both of them trying to overpower the other's mana.

"Ha ha ha… you think you can beat me?" Ical asked as he was starting to clearly gain the edge.

"Grrrr…"

"Blitz!" Mendoza used an aimed swing that struck Ical lightly and allowed Gilbert to gain the edge.

"Gah!" Ical went sprawling backwards. "Bio!" This time Ical called upon green blobs to animate on the bodies of our three heroes.

"Huh?" The three weren't wondering about this for long, soon the globs exploded and enveloped them in poison gas.

"Ha ha ha ha! Giga flare!" This time Ical began gathering up mana around the three of them.

"Flare! GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gilbert managed to caste flare, but as soon as he did, giga flare exploded and sent the three flying in to canyon walls burnt and bruised.

"Gah!" Ical was hurt by the flare spell, but not near as badly as he hurt the other three. "Don't you see? You fools can't win!" Ical shouted.

"Yes… we… can…" Mendoza cringed as he stood up.

"Aero!" Ical tried to hit Mendoza with an aero spell only for it to miss its mark.

"Silenshot!" Monty fired a bullet at Ical, who simply dodged it and a sword attack from Mendoza, promptly thrusting his mace in to Mendoza's gut and then slamming him in the side of the head. "Water!" Ical then cast water on Monty and caused Monty to collapse after water exploded around him.

"Meteor!" Gilbert cast meteor without the incantation, and sent a large meteor falling towards Ical.

"Ha! That's child's play. Giga Flare!" Ical caused the meteor to explode before it even came close to him. "Drain!"

"Gah!" Light purple energy flew from Gilbert and healed some of Ical's injuries. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Gotcha!" Mendoza leaped behind Ical and grabbed him under the arms.

"What?"

"Eat this!" Monty shot Ical several times as Mendoza held him.

"Gah! Gah! Gah!" Ical cried with each bullet. "Why… won't you… three… stay down?"

"Meteor!"

"Going up!"

"NOOOO!!!" Ical cried. Mendoza spun around and around and hurled Ical at the oncoming meteor. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ical cried right before he struck the meteor.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

The meteor shattered to pieces once Ical struck it. Ical fell to the ground battered and bloodied, not moving.

"Did we…do it?" Monty asked.

"I don't believe it…" Brently said. _"I couldn't beat this guy, and yet these three did it." _Brently thought.

"Yes!" Mendoza shouted.

"Not… yet…" Ical gasped.

"Huh? But how?" Gilbert asked.

"Even… if… it… kills me… I'll… take… you down…" Ical gasped. Ical coughed out blood as he held his mace above his head. "Breath of life, light my mace and sing within light…"

"Hey… isn't this incantation the same as… CRAP!!!" Monty shouted.

"He's… pouring all of his mana in to it… and I mean all of it!" Gilbert gasped in fear.

"ULTIMA BLOW!!!" Ical struck the ground with his glowing mace, soon a huge amount of mana exploded. Once the light died down, Brently, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert were all unconscious, and Ical was dead in the middle of a gigantic crater.

"Good timing on your part Laura." Kyle sighed.

"Ugh… I had to lend carbuncle some of my mana to protect those guys." Laura moaned. She herself was lying face-down on the ground.

"She's used too much mana." Adam said.

"Fortunately, there are no more enemies." Kyle said as he and Adam picked up our unconscious heroes. Adam then stopped abruptly.

"Oh… no…" Adam said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Reinforcements are coming!" Adam shouted as another large army appeared in the distance.

"But we won't be able to fight all of them with just the two of us." Kyle said.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hm?" Adam and Kyle looked up to see some figure diving from high up in the air. "WHOA!" They all jumped back as Casey dived for the earth.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Casey slammed both feet and hands in to the ground and a massive tremor traveled forward, leveling the entire army in its way. "Normally I like to have a little fun, but I am starting to get annoyed."

"Wait… you mean you could have done that with ANY of the previous armies you battled?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Casey asked.

"Augh…"

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh…" Hunter was catching his breath as Harris just wiped out the remaining soldiers. "Whew… all over…"

"I hope so…" Syack gasped.

"Hmmmm…" Harris looked on, even he seemed somewhat tired. "It's not over." Harris said as he drew his swords.

"What!" Heidi gasped. Indeed, about 2,000 men appeared from the distance. "Great…" Heidi sighed.

"They're already launching an attack!" The summoning instructor shouted. Archers, gunners, and various mages were preparing numerous attacks before finally launching their attacks at the party.

"Force Shield!" Cole suddenly appeared in front of our heroes and teachers and held his arms wide open as a purple shield of mana expanded and deflected every attack launched at them.

"Whoa! What was that?" Hunter asked. The army stopped charging immediately when they saw the mana shield and looked at the one who created it.

"That was an original spell I created, a near perfect defense." Cole explained. "Now stand back my teachers, and watch the headmaster at work." Cole held his hands in front of him, gathering his mana. Eventually he spun his hands around as if stroking a sphere as a glowing blue and orange sphere formed in his hands. "DEMOLITION!!!" Cole then rolled the ball as if it were a bowling ball as it grew larger and larger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The ball tore up the earth as it traveled and crushed the black army members it rolled over them. When the ball disappeared, the earth was leveled, and the black army was crushed.

"And that… was another original spell." Cole said.

"_Enough magic power to level mountains and cause tidal waves…" _Heidi thought as she watched Cole pass by.

"_Heh… as expected of the nu mou racemaster." _Harris thought. Cole started up the steps to the school before he stopped and turned to everyone.

"Come, I need to find Matt and see what's keeping him." Cole said.

Meanwhile…

Matt and the figure were still continuing their intense close combat battle occasionally getting distance between them and using long-range attacks. "Chocobo Rush!" Matt created a stampede of Chocobos out of thin air to rush the figure. The figure's, now scissor-like, blade closed and formed a very broad side to the sword that he held up like a shield, withstanding the stampede.

"…" The figure looked around when the stampede finally disappeared, realizing that Matt was nowhere to be seen. "!" The figure then noticed four Molotov cocktails falling around him.

"Fireshot!" Matt fired four fireballs, one at each Molotov cocktail as he gave a cocky smile.

"!!!" The figure was caught in a fiery explosion. _"Damn him!!!" _The figure thought as the flames scorched him. The figure separated his weapons and prepared for a secondary strike.

"Mog Axe!" The figure got hit by a yellow arc of mana before, "Mog attack!" Matt quickly came up and slammed the figure in to the far wall. "Mog rush!" Matt's gun blade opened up and a glowing orange bullet flew towards the figure. Once it struck him…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"How's that for a bang?" Matt asked. The smoke cleared, and the figure was kneeling on the ground, his cloak burnt pretty badly and his breathing could be easily heard.

"You…" The figure growled.

"Oh so now you say something?" Matt asked.

"Damn you… I underestimated you… you bastard…" The figure spat.

"_Wait… HE was underestimating ME?" _Matt thought, very surprised by this statement.

"I'd love to continue this fight… but you had to do this much damage to me didn't you?" The figure asked hatefully.

"You're not going anywhere." Matt said as he aimed his gunblade again.

"The next we meet, I WILL kill you!!!" The figure said as he sunk in to the ground as if turning in to black ooze.

"Mog Rush!" Matt once again fired an exploding bullet.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The smoke cleared and the figure was nowhere to be seen. "Grrr… he got away." Matt said. "Ow… man that guy was strong." Matt winced as his wounds finally caught up to him.

"Well this is just fantastic Matt."

"Huh?" Matt turned around to find Cole, Harris, Heidi, Hunter, Kate, and Syack walking in to the room, most of them marveling at the mess. "What?" Matt asked.

"You go chasing after one person, and you make a mess of the finest training room in this school." Cole griped. "And do you realize the fight is over?" Cole asked.

"Hey, I do have a perfectly good reason for this." Matt said as he walked up to them.

"Explain later, just help me clean this up." Cole said.

"Just you guys?" Syack asked.

"Fine." Matt said. Matt locked his left hand with Cole's right, the two closed their eyes and began chanting something at the same time.

"We who bend the flow of time join in mana and hand, now restore this room as it was before upon our command… REVERSE!!!" Matt and Cole pointed their free palms at the room, and slowly the room seemed to put itself back together until it was finally back to the way it was.

"How did you do that?" Hunter asked.

"We simply returned the room to the way it was before I arrived in here." Matt said.

"But how?" Syack asked.

"Most time spells to that powerful a degree require several time mages to perform, but we are powerful enough to only need the two of us." Cole explained.

"That's… pretty amazing." Heidi commented.

"I'm tired now…" Cole said. "Matt, let's find Casey so we can talk. The rest of you should probably find your allys."

"If you say so." Harris said. Everyone except for Harris and Heidi turned to leave the room, after they left the room, Harris turned to Heidi, and then the two turned to look at the room. "Heidi… you haven't told them yet have you?"

"No… I didn't think it was imperative." Heidi said. "After all, I don't think even you suspected the Black Army would find this school in the first place." Heidi said.

"True… I guess this is a lesson to both of us then." Harris sighed.

"To never underestimate our enemy." Heidi said.

"Exactly."

"I'll tell them the next chance I get."

"Good idea." The two then turned and left the room.

Later…

"Ouch!" Mendoza shouted. Mendoza, Gilbert, Monty, and Brently were in beds in the infirmary with other injured people with Harris and Heidi keeping them company.

"Come on… we're good to go…" Monty said, that's when Heidi touched him. "Ouch!"

"Look, even though I AND the academies' finest white mages healed you, you four have still suffered from some decently heavy mana damage. So you need some bed rest." Harris said.

"Aw man… this would have been a great opportunity to escape." Brently whined.

"I must say Gilbert, you three did a good job. To fight one of the colonels and win." Heidi said.

"Very well done you three. Well done indeed." Harris said as he tightened Brently's bandages.

"How do you think Matt and Casey are doing Harris?" Heidi asked.

"I couldn't begin to guess." Harris said.

Meanwhile…

"Cole, I'll ask again. Please come with us." Casey said. The three Racemasters were back in Cole's office.

"Casey…"

"Please Cole, we need you. I mean after all, I did just fight someone that was a match for me even." Matt said.

"Hmmmmmm…" Cole closed his eyes, thinking long and hard. After several minutes, "My friends… I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey-dokey, I'm going to be evil and end the chapter right here. Next chapter will be another peek in to the black army, then a misadventure chapter, then another interlude, and then we get back here. Sound okay to you guys ? P


	41. Revelations

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

The Black army has now lost three colonels, and several troops to our heroes in attempts to stop them from uniting with the Racemasters. With two Racemasters already threatening them and faced with the possibility of a third facing them, how will the black army react?

Oh and BTW… while SBS may work well for published stuff, this is a fanfiction website, and doing SBS is starting to feel impersonal, so if your questions merit a response, I'm going back to good old review replies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revelations

Mali was sitting at the very top of a tower of the palace, watching the city and the courtyards below. "Hm hm hm hm hm." Mali chuckled as she watched a human woman being struck for bumping in to a soldier. "The soldiers do keep these servants in line. I do hope that woman has learned her lesson. Lest she wants to be struck again. Hm hm hm hm hm." Mali chuckled. Mali then looked down at the gates. "Oh… it looks like Mis is back. And from the looks of it, he isn't happy." Mali said with a wicked smile.

"General Mis! Welcome back sir!" A random soldier saluted.

"Shut it!" Mis shouted before pulling out a bladed tonfa with a gun barrel attached and shot that soldier out of anger. "Now back to your drills! And not another word!" Mis yelled angrily before storming off.

"Hm hm hm hm… how pitiful." Mali sighed after giving another wicked chuckle. "Hm?" Mali noticed a black raven flying towards the tower. She held out her arm and the raven landed on it. "So Marshal Agon, how has the scouting gone?" The raven looked at her intently for a brief moment. "Understood, shall I report this to our eminence?" The raven shook its head and then flew off towards Agon's tower, more specifically the balcony. "Marshal Agon, he truly is a man of many talents." Mali said as she stood up. "Hmmm… I feel such… admiration for him." Mali said as she sunk in to a puddle of blackness.

Later…

The Black King sat on his throne, breathing heavily, contemplating his next move. His train of thoughts was interrupted at the sound of someone knocking at the throne room door. "Enter…" He moaned. The doors opened and Marshal Agon walked in, his face expressionless as always. "Am I… to take it… that your report… doesn't bring… good news…" The Black King asked.

"You are correct my master. General Mis' plans have failed. The army sent was lost, and Colonel Ical perished at the hands of Gilbert, Mendoza, and Monty." Agon said. "Furthermore, the Racemasters can indeed match, or potentially exceed our powers."

"I see…" The Black King stood up from his throne and started slowly pacing in front of it. "We expected… the Racemasters… to posses… tremendous power… but to match… the powers… bestowed upon my generals… this truly is… a disturbing discovery…"

"…" Agon simply remained silent as his master spoke, but his eyes seemed to shine with something different.

"Hm?" The Black King turned and looked at Agon. "Ha ha ha ha ha… I see it in your eyes… Marshal Agon… you desire a battle…" The Black King said.

"I shall only pursue a battle if my master wishes it." Agon said.

"Go then… you have been… out of battle… for quite some time…" The Black King said as he took his throne again. "Take whomever… is necessary…" The Black King told him.

"As you wish my master." Agon said with a deep bow. He then turned and left the throne room.

Meanwhile…

"Uuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnggghhh…" Several bloody soldiers were laying on the ground of a training ground, with General Agres standing in the middle of the defeated bodies.

"Bah, return to the infirmary then. Then come back and we'll continue training." Agres said. As the soldiers limped in to the castle, General Mis came out and swung his tonfa and killed a few soldiers angrily. "Ah… if it isn't one of our best soldiers." Agres mocked Mis.

"Shut up bastard! GRRRAAAHHH!!!" Mis swung his tonfa at a nearby statue and obliterated it. "I swear… if I see that damned Matt again I'll kill him! I'll make him beg for mercy and then show him none! That son of a…"

"Control yourself General Mis." Agon said as he approached the two. "General Agres, find Colonel Ize."

"If I may ask, for what Marshal Agon?" Agres asked.

"Our master has orders." Agon said as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but that is all that was needed for this chapter. Ooooooohhhh… we are approaching the point in the story I've been looking forward to the most. I shall update with all available speed. So read and review!


	42. Kudik Peaks

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Now we join our favorite misfits. By the way, looking at the stories' stats, I noticed a fair deal of other readers (or readers that have read the same chapter several times but we'll assume the former.) that are reading but not reviewing. You guys don't have to review, but it would help me write a better story if you pointed out something wrong, or if I'm going in the right direction. But enough about that, after all I don't want to whine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kudik Peaks

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Will and Jason screamed while the Zu chick continued to chase them.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" Jessica shouted. "This is a blast!!!"

"If you don't stop laughing I'll trip you!" Will threatened.

"Nooooo!" Jason shouted.

"Why do you care? She's nearly been getting us killed!" Will shouted.

"Let's jump!" Jessica ran for the edge of the nest and jumped over the edge of it.

"We ran around for a day when we could have just done that?" Will asked. "Ugh…" Will soon followed suit.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeee!" Jason shouted as he jumped off the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Will and Jason shouted as they fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hiyah guys." Jessica said while standing right below them.

"Huh?"

"You guys have been snagged on that branch for twenty minutes, man you guys must have some lungs to be screaming that long." Jessica said. The two looked over their shoulders and indeed, they were caught on branches.

"Ugh… why didn't you get us down?" Will asked as he got off and then reached for Jason.

"Um… I don't know." Jessica said as Will pulled Jason down and then dropped Jason on the ground roughly.

"Ow…"

Several minutes passed, the three of them continued to walk on through the snowy mountain peaks, Will freezing to death with the Jessica not paying attention and Jason freezing more than Jessica but less than Will.

"W-w-w-w-we-we-we sh-sh-should b-b-b-be c-c-c-c-caref-f-f-ful a-a-a-a-around h-h-h-h-here." Will stuttered from the cold.

"What did you say? I can't hear you over the wind!" Jessica said loudly.

"I th-th-think it's b-b-b-bec-c-c-cause o-of av-v-v-val-l-lanches." Jason said.

"What?!" Jessica asked louder.

"Avalanches!" The other two shouted back.

"WHAT!?"

"AVALANCHES!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"AVALANCHES!!!" It was all quiet for a while, and absolutely nothing happened.

"WEEEEEEEEELL WHYYYYYYY DIIIIIIIIIIIDN'T YOOOOOUUUUUU SAAAYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!" Jessica shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the mountain started rumbling.

"AVALANCHE!!!" Everyone screamed.

"We're going to diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!" Will shouted.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrsssss!!!" Jason shouted.

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Jessica shouted. They all shouted before being buried in the avalanche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if you lol'ed. I'll have the interlude up shortly.


	43. Interlude Nana

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Cole and Kate have been added. Cole with the other Racemasters, and Kate right before Ize. So look them up to your heart's content. And I may have to space out these interludes more, I only know the Japanese numbers up to ten.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Nana

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

-----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: Appears to be in late twenties, claims to be older

Class/Job: Paladin

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wears traditional white paladin robes and cape with light blue underneath with the sash converted in to a belt for his sword sheathes. Both swords are at his left hip, small blue hoop earrings in both ears, entire left forearm and hand bandaged.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, only one known instance of this. Seems to be growing more and more troubled.

Skills: Chivalry (Master), White Magic (Master), Counter, Double-Sword

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Noted by his clan members to possess unusual speed, mana levels, and magic power for a paladin. Disappears to somewhere every month. Overall, he's a mystery to his clan members. Recently noted by Gilbert to possibly be suppressing his overall mana level. Is seemingly growing more and more troubled as the journey goes on.

-----------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Second in command of Clan Falcon

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, wears a slimmer assassin's outfit with Katana sheathed behind her, and greatbow hidden underneath her cape.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies.

Skills: Corner (Mastered except for Ultima Masher), Sharpshoot (Master), Reflex, Concentrate

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust for each other. She has recently had suspicions and concern for Harris.

----------------

Name: Casey

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Bangaa)

Position: Racemaster of the Bangaas

Physical appearance: 6'5" in height, green eyes, regal purple robes that stop right at his ankles, revealing his sandals and golden armor similar to a templar, sword sheathed at left side, right hand in a guantlet, left hand is bare with thick black lines forming a profile shot of a dragon's head on the back of his hand.

Personality: Seems rather light-hearted, but is in truth a very wise and powerful bangaa. Has a love for battle, but will gladly avoid a battle if it is necessary to avoid one.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sequence, Materia Armor, Bangaa Helmet, Ninja Tabi, Mindu Gem

Other info: Physically strongest of the Racemasters, has been a teacher to Adam and his parents before him.

-----------------

Name: Matt

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Moogle)

Position: Racemaster of the Moogles

Physical appearance: Brown eyes, 3'10" in heigh, antennae leading to Pom-Pom. Mog Knight esque outfit with red clothing and silver outer armor on chest knees and shoulders. Red cloth scarf tattered at the end with a somewhat large brown glove on his right hand. Symbol on back of left hand black lines that seem to form a vague profile shot of a toad's head with a few swirls at the top of it.

Personality: Light-hearted and loves to make jokes. This hides the more serious and focused side of his personality and his incredible power and wisdom and mechanical knowledge.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Gunblade (Built by him personally.), Materia Armor, Acacia Hat, Mindu Gem, Galmia Shoes

Other info: Greatest endurance out of the Racemasters, has lived in Baguba for the past century and has led both the airship factory and the town.

-----------------

Name: Cole

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/Job: Racemaster (Nu Mou)

Position: Racemaster of the Nu mous

Physical Description: Brown fur, green eyes, 5'3" in height. Sage-like outfit, hat and outer coat are purple with large blue beads. Two gold sashes that form an X over his chest, remaining robes are blue with gold runes lining the rims. Gold, bell-shaped earrings in his ears. Back of left hand has black lines forming a bird with its wings spread open.

Personality: Serious, straight to the point, though seemingly insensitive at times he is rather a very caring man. Very wise.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sapere aude, silver coat, black hat, angel ring, fairy shoes

Other info: Is the most powerful mage in Ivalice, holds his old friends very dearly, yet is very attached to his school and its students.

----------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations. Has noted even more unusual characteristics about Harris.

--------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Mastered except for Ultima Sword), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty. Apparently superstitious.

-----------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now. Apparently superstitious.

----------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting. Her thinking seems to follow no pattern whatsoever

---------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined. Only follows Jessica around to keep her out of trouble, although his disdain for her as only deepened.

------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master except for Ultima shot), Aim, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

----------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

---------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

-----------------

Name: Syack

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 174

Class/Job: Illusionist

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Phantom

Physical description: Wears black variation of illusionist robes with gold lining the robes. Brown fur, slightly gray nose, blue eyes, left eye behind a monocle, hat bent toward the right, 5'3" in height, no earrings surprisingly.

Personality: Grumpy, moody, bitter, anti-social. Still able to read people's feelings quite well and has a really soft side if you dig deep enough. Really deep.

Skills: Phantasm Skill (Master), White Magic, Absorb MP, Turbo MP

Equipment: Princess Rod, Silver Coat, Black Hat, Fairy Shoes, Angel Ring

Other info: Bitterness is mostly as a result of the loss of his grandson. Not partial to company, particularly company that's much younger than he is.

----------------

Name: Adam

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Class/Job: Defender

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Liberation

Physical description: Wears silver armor and purple clothing with blindfolds, looks like a regular defender. 6'3" in height, tannish-brown skin, muscular frame.

Personality: Unusual for most bangaa he prefers not battling, has a strong sense of responsibility and cares deeply for his allies. Very serious when the situation calls for it.

Skills: Defend (Master), Spellblade Tech (Master except for Ultima Sword.), bonecrusher, Weapon Attack plus

Equipment: Nagrarok, Adaman Armor, Bracer, Ninja Tabi, Bangaa Helmet

Other info: Student of Casey as his parents were before him. Apparently trained quite strenuously but he seems to enjoy it. Very loyal to Casey.

----------------

Name: Cid the Second

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Class/job: Gadgeteer

Position: Stand-in Mayor of Baguba and CEO of Airship factory

Physical Description: Yellow gadgeteer tights that even wrap around head, fingerless gloves, scar over left eye, usually seen with a cigar in his mouth, blue eyes, 3'9" in height.

Personality: Somewhat temperamental, swears when angry, willing to lend a hand when needed.

Skills: Pandora, Charge, Damage MP, Concentrate

Equipment: Greaseburst, Judge Coat, Germinas, Bracers, Fortune Ring

Other info: Father died in an accident thirty-nine years ago. Skilled mechanist, has been raised by and trained by Matt.

----------------

Name: Kate

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Vice-Headmaster of The Academy of Magic Arts

Physical Description: Traditional Blue Mage outfit, long brown hair in a pigtail that reaches down the length of her back, brown eyes, 5'8" in height.

Personality: Emotionless for the most part

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Black Magic (Master), Reflex, Immunity

Equipment: Tulwar, Silver Coat, black hat, fortune ring, dash boots

Other info: Apparently acquainted with Laura, students around the school are terrified of her blue magic lessons for reasons Kate doesn't seem aware of.

----------------

Name: Ize

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Colonel of the Black Army

Physical description: Wears black variation of Blue mage coat and red variation of under coat clothing. Black hat with red gem and red feather coming from under the gem. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10" in height.

Personality: Thinks quite highly of himself, doesn't like people he feels were just given their status. Enjoys taunting others and seeing things in unrest

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Ninja Skill (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Tulwar, Tulwar, Judge Coat, Ninja Tabi, Mindu gem

Other info: Like the other colonels and generals, he is one of the few black soldiers not brain-washed and is loyal to the black army on his own will. Gets along with Colonel Cious, mocks the other colonels and despises the generals. Hates Agon most of all.

------------------

Name: Mali

Race: Viera

Age: 32

Class/job: Unknown

Position: General of the Black Army

Physical description: Black top that leaves her belly and lower back exposed, Black drapes on front and back with golden vine designs with black bikini bottom and sandals, gray helmet of sorts that reaches her cheeks and center of her forehead. 5'11" in height, purple eyes.

Personality: Very sinister, manipulative, and analytical.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Admires Agon like a sister would admire an older brother despite her being older. Considers the other generals and Colonels incompetent. Not brainwashed.

------------------

Name: Agon

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Marshall of the Black Army

Physical description: White hair combed neatly to the side so that it falls to his shoulders and the rest is in a ponytail that reaches his neck. 6'0" in height, purple eyes. Wears black chest armor, black gauntlets, and black knight's boots with golden lines weaving in the design. Red clothing neatly tucked in to the armor. Thin sword sheathed behind his waist almost horizontally. Black handle of sword adorned with two red rubies.

Personality: So far One-hundred percent emotionless.

Skills: Unknown form of swordsmanship and magic

Equipment: Unknown equipment

Other Info: Despite his apparent lack of emotions he is still deeply loyal to the black king. Not much else is currently known beyond that. Isn't brainwashed.

-----------------

Name: Unknown, known only as Black King

Race: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Ruthless king of Ivalice

Physical description: Only seen in a blood red cloak that covers his entire body making it hard to even discern his height or size.

Personality: Cruel, merciless. Completely devoid of positive feeling.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Is responsible for the misery and havoc throughout Ivalice. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to care how much money he earns through his taxes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now.


	44. The End?

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Matt battled a mysterious warrior that matched him evenly, both of them apparently underestimating the other. Harris and Co. battled valiantly to defend the school, even the trio of Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert defeated the powerful Colonel Ical. Cole and Casey managed to wipe out the remaining soldiers in single attacks. Now the question remains, will Cole accompany the party?

Note: From here on, the mood will start to slip towards a darker mood. I'll still throw in some levity, but things won't be very sunshine and flower-fields from here on out. So be prepared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End?

Harris, Heidi, and the rest of the party were waiting for the Racemasters outside. "Do you think he'll come?" Monty asked.

"I don't know, Cole seems to be pretty hard to budge." Laura said.

"Here they come." Adam said. "…"

"How many are coming?" Harris asked.

"…"

"Adam, how many?" Harris asked again, asserting himself a bit more.

"…" Adam sighed before speaking. "Two." As he said that, Casey and Matt came down the steps, their faces showing some signs of depression. "Master Casey?" Casey simply shook his head.

"I see." Heidi said. Everyone was quiet for a little while, but then Matt smiled.

"Ah, let's buck up guys. Cole did say we probably can take the Black King anyways. So, let's go." Matt said. Matt then zipped off from the rest of the group and came back holding Brently.

"Dagnabbit…" Brently moaned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Kyle and Hunter laughed at this. Everyone else smiled at this.

"Well, we should go then." Harris said.

"Right, we'll lead the way." Casey said. The group turned their backs from the school and walked on.

Meanwhile…

Cole was at his desk, looking through a crystal ball at the party as they walked away. Cole sighed heavily as they walked away. "Enter." Cole said. The door opened and Kate walked in carrying a tray that had a teapot and two teacups. "Kate?"

"I believed that you needed some tea." Kate said emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Cole said. Kate poured some tea for both of them, and then served a cup to Cole. Cole took a sip of his tea and sighed, he then looked at the crystal ball again.

"Headmaster Cole?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Did you want to go with them?" Kate asked with some matter-of-fact curiosity.

"Honestly… I did." Cole told her sadly.

"Then… why didn't you?" She asked as Cole looked at the ceiling.

"… well…" Cole sighed for a moment. "A century since I last saw any of them, I was overjoyed to see my old friends again as much as I hid it."

"…" Kate looked at him, still expressionless but you could still tell she was curious.

"But, truth be told, I can't be with them anymore." Cole said. "I have a purpose here to pass on the magic arts, and… I simply could not abide one thing."

"May I ask what?" Kate asked.

"…" Cole sighed heavily as he pulled out a small box and held it in his hand. "As much as I wish it… we can never be the Racemasters of old again. Being with them and knowing that is just… too much to bear." Cole said as a tear leaked down his cheek.

"I am sorry." Kate said matter-of-factly again.

"No… it's alright." Cole said as he took another sip of tea.

"What is it like to have those ties?"

"Kate, you know the answer to that question." Cole said. "I just don't understand why you cut yourself off from those ties. You haven't forgotten them."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Well, we'll be walking now." Matt said.

"What happened to the hover cars?" Syack asked.

"Um… see for yourself." Matt said. The group turned the corner Matt was already around and found that the hover cars were crushed flat.

"Black Army scum…" Mendoza growled.

"We'd best start walking then." Hunter said.

"The weakling, makes a decent point." Laura said.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase can I attack her?" Hunter begged no one in particular.

"You'll have to go through me first Hunter." Kyle said.

"Sorry." Hunter said as he fired an arrow at a ledge above him and caused it to crumble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Brently yelled as the ledge collapsed underneath him.

"So, where are we heading?" Gilbert asked. "Is it to find another Racemaster?" Matt and Casey turned to look at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry, but that is impossible." Casey said.

"Huh? Why not?" Monty asked.

"Well, we know where the viera Racemaster is, but it is impossible to get to." Matt said.

"You mean it's difficult? That shouldn't be a…" Hunter started to say.

"No, we mean that it is impossible." Casey said.

"Okay… but then how did she…"

"Please don't ask any more questions weakling. If it's impossible then it's impossible." Laura said.

"Hey…"

"How about the human Racemaster?" Syack asked.

"Even if you knew where he was, he wouldn't help us." Casey said darkly.

"Why wouldn't he…" Hunter started to ask.

"Cole wouldn't help us. So stop asking questions weakling." Laura said.

"Gah!"

While the conversation was going on, Harris was simply walking along thinking to himself. _"So far, I've been lucky. Even doing what we're doing now, I haven't had to reveal anything. I thought I'd have to deal with it all over again, but I've been lucky, I just have to stay lucky until the end. It WON'T come down to it, not if I can help it." _Harris thought.

"Harris?" Heidi noticed his special nature.

"Hm? I'm sorry, you say something Heidi?" Harris asked.

"You just missed a pretty important conversation." Heidi sighed.

"Oh." Harris was a little stunned. "I'm sorry, could you explain it to me?" Harris asked.

"Very well." Heidi sighed.

That night…

Everyone was sleeping snugly, except for Brently who was bound to a rock spire. "Come on…" Brently whined. The Racemasters were keeping watch as always, talking about what they're doing next. Harris and Heidi were doing exercises, this time Harris was doing normal push ups with a boulder on his back, Heidi doing the same thing, albeit with a somewhat smaller boulder.

"Come on Heidi, you had best get some sleep." Harris urged.

"Not before you Harris." Heidi said.

"I'm far more used to staying awake for weeks since I've traveled alone before, and you're not." Harris urged.

"You were just like this when we first traveled together." Heidi said.

"Yes so I was." Harris said. "But you're probably more assertive about this than you used to be."

"Well, some things do change after all." Heidi said. She looked over her shoulder as much as she could and noticed the Racemasters on a ledge above, then looked at Brently still tied to the rock. _"No… not yet. I can't do it with all of them around." _Heidi thought as she looked at Harris.

The next day…

"You still never did say where we were going you know." Syack said, drowsy for some reason.

"We're going someplace quiet and where we haven't been so that the Black Army won't find us." Casey said.

"And where does Master Casey propose we stay?" Adam asked.

"Um… I'm not sure to be honest." Casey said.

"I know a place, there's a small lodging town less than a day away." Harris said.

"Oh yes… I remember staying at that place once or twice." Heidi said.

"What's it like?" Laura asked.

"Ah the inns and small hot-springs are wondrous really." Heidi sighed fondly.

"A lodging town eh? That'll be nice." Matt said. "And don't even think about pick pocketing or the likes of that while we're there." Matt threatened Brently.

"What? Why would I do that at the town when I'm getting plenty of money from Gilbert's pocket?" Brently asked.

"You're what now?" Gilbert asked.

"Oops." This was followed by some ganging up on Brently by Gilbert, Monty and Mendoza, a little bit of lame excuses and just a touch of beating the crap out of Brently.

"Sounds… okay…" Syack moaned.

"Is something the matter?" Kyle asked.

"Oh… it's just that cloudy days make me drowsy." Syack said.

"Yeah, it is really cloudy today." Hunter said.

"I kind of like cloudy days." Harris said.

"I prefer sunny days." Heidi said.

"Sunny isn't bad." Harris responded.

"And now they're talking about what kind of days they prefer." Hunter said. "You two spend too much time together." Hunter said.

"Maybe so." Harris said with a smile.

"Heh heh." Heidi giggled. She then looked at Harris sadly, before shaking her head and resuming a normal look in her eyes. The rest of the walk was quiet and uneventful. Occasionally Syack would gripe about being so tired and having to walk, and Heidi would occasionally pass glances at Harris. _"Should I… no… I have to wait until we're alone… it'd be easier for both of us." _The clouds seemed to darken as the day went on, and the clouds occasionally flashed with an occasional roar of thunder.

"Maybe we'd better hurry along." Hunter said.

"Scared of thunder weakling?" Laura asked.

"I am not afraid of thunder!" Hunter yelled.

"Keep it down you twits! That thunder is loud enough!" Syack yelled at them. While those three bickered, Harris, Casey, and Matt looked ahead of the group with serious expressions.

"Harris?" Heidi asked.

"Something's wrong." Harris said.

"I feel, mana…" Casey said.

"Yeah so do I." Matt said. The clouds seemed to cackle with electricity right before…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Whoa!" The earth shook as a massive lightning bolt crashed over the horizon. The rumbling ceased, and things began to quiet down. "That was… awfully close to us…" Gilbert said, a little shaken.

"Maybe closer than you think." Harris said.

"Harris, what are you saying?" Heidi asked.

"That seemed to strike the area the lodging town is." Harris said.

"Are you serious!" Brently shouted.

"We can't waste time! Let's go!" Casey said as he and Matt took off. They slowed down a little bit to allow the others to catch up with them.

"Hey! Wait for me you whippersnappers!" Syack shouted. That's when Harris ran back, grabbed Syack and then ran off. "Whoa!"

Meanwhile…

Cole walked back in to his office. "I honestly can't say I like filling in for sick teachers." Cole sighed as he walked back to his desk. "Hmmm… oh this thing. Seems to turn on whenever I don't want it to now." Cole said in a frustrated manner, looking at the crystal ball on his desk. "Hm?" Cole then gained a heavy interest in the clouds and flashes of lightning inside the crystal ball. "This isn't good."

"Is something the matter headmaster?" Kate asked as she walked in to the office. "What is this… feeling?" Kate asked, suddenly stopping.

"Powerful mana Kate… there is powerful about…" Cole said wearily. "Could it be… Hmmmm…"

Meanwhile…

The party finally stopped running, stood where they stopped, and looked in front of them. "This is…" Mendoza started.

"Horrible…" Monty finished. In front of them, all they saw were flaming ruins. Houses and buildings down on the ground, timber everywhere, and flames eating through the rubble. "One lightning bolt did this?" Monty asked.

"Hard to believe…" Gilbert said. Hunter stood staring at the sight with his mouth open, the flames flickering in his eyes.

"Hunter? Are you alright?" Syack asked.

"Um… I'm fine." Hunter said as he shook his head.

"Master Casey! Surely there are survivors!" Adam said.

"Hmmm… perhaps we should split up then, and see if we can find anyone." Casey said.

"I'll lead one team." Harris said. "My clan in particular." Harris said.

"You can count on us clanmaster Harris!" Mendoza said.

"I won't let you down." Monty said.

"I'm ready Harris." Gilbert said.

"Of course Harris." Heidi said.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you guys." Matt said.

"But shouldn't you… oh if you insist." Harris started to ask but thought otherwise.

"I guess I'll lead another team." Hunter said.

"Hang on a second, why you?" Laura asked.

"Because I'm a good strategist, I can analyze the danger of a situation, and prepare all of you accordingly." Hunter said.

"I shall go with you Hunter." Kyle said as he walked right behind Hunter.

"I guess I better make sure that weakling doesn't hurt himself." Laura sighed.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy…" Hunter moaned.

"Syack, Adam, and Brently, you're with me." Casey said.

"Right." Syack said with a nod.

"Of course Master Casey!" Adam said while grabbing Brently and holding him above the ground by the shirt collar. "Agree with him…" Adam threatened Brently.

"Yes…" Brently squeaked out.

Meanwhile…

"Grrr… there has to be someone." Hunter said as he looked through as much rubble as he could.

"Look, it's tragic, but I don't see or hear anyone around here." Laura said.

"How did this happen?" Casey asked.

"Laura! You better not give up on this!" Hunter yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I never said I was giving up!" Laura shouted at him.

"Well then don't grip about helping out these people!"

"You're the one who just went off on me!"

"Ugh…" Kyle groaned. "Hm?" Kyle felt the earth below him tremble somewhat, and then he noticed some loose soil beneath Laura and Hunter moving. "Look out!" Kyle darted for Laura, grabbed her, then ran and grabbed Hunter and jumped to the top of a piece of rubble not on fire just as green vines burst from the ground where they were standing and attempted to entangle nothing.

"Whoa!" Hunter gasped at this. "Someone tried a wood veil attack on us." Hunter said as he drew his bow.

"Over there!" Laura pointed towards the flames with her rapier.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… too bad, I almost had you." Laughed a male human voice. A silhouette came out of the flames, he resembled a blue mage, only dressed in black, and he carried two sabers.

"Who are you?" Kyle growled as he drew his lance.

"I guess you should know who I am before the fun begins." The man said. "I am Colonel Ize! Colonel of the Black Army!" Ize proudly declared.

Meanwhile…

"I don't feel, hear, or smell anything." Adam said.

"Man… it would have been nice to see what this town had." Brently sighed.

"Not the time you twit!" Syack hit Brently over the head with his rod.

"Ouch!"

"Hmmmmm…" Adam looked around, almost cautiously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Enjoying the view?" A voice mocked them.

"Who dares speak of this senseless destruction with such enjoyment?" Casey asked darkly. The flames of one pile of rubble parted, to reveal a bangaa who was dressed similarly to a Defender, although he didn't have the blindfolds and he wore more armor on the arms and legs and was carrying a pole-arm of some sort on his back. He stood 6'5" in height.

"You don't enjoy this? You call yourself a bangaa?" The bangaa asked.

"How dare you insult Master Casey so!" Adam drew his sword, charged at the figure and prepared to swing his sword.

"No Adam!" Casey called out desperately.

"Fool." The figure pulled out a silver pole axe and swung it quickly.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Adam had a deep gash across his torso that was bleeding profusely.

"Yipe!!!" Brently squeaked.

"_To be able to leave such a wound on Adam isn't a small feat. And he made it look easy." _Syack thought.

"For challenged me you shall die!" The other end of the bangaa's pole axe had a spear tip and he was preparing to drive it through Adam.

"Rush!" Casey tackled the figure and sent him sprawling backwards. "Syack! Tend to Adam! Do not fight this guy! Leave him to me!" Casey shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Brently said.

"Brently! Help me stop the bleeding!" Syack shouted.

"Crud…"

"Who are you, to enjoy this suffering?" Casey growled.

"I am General Agres… and your head shall be mine!" Agres declared with disturbing joy.

"I think not General… because you have earned my wrath." Casey growled as he drew his sword.

Meanwhile…

"Still nothing Harris." Heidi said.

"This is just far too unnatural." Harris said.

"Hmmmmm…" Matt looked around. "Hm?" Matt then looked above him. "HOLY SNOT!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Matt shouted as he ran from where he stood and grabbed the near by Monty and Mendoza.

"Gah!" They screamed. Another bolt of lightning struck where Casey, Monty, and Mendoza were standing.

"What the heck!" Gilbert shouted. Smoke billowed from where the bolt struck, rain started to pour down around them.

"Life… and death…" Came an emotionless voice.

"What?"

"For some, people never look at the line between them. Some never realize how thin that truly is." The voice continued.

"Who is that?" Heidi asked as the smoke started to clear.

"It couldn't be…" Harris said.

"But true warriors, they have walked along the line between life and death so many times, they realize how thin it is." The figure that was in the smoke continued.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"That is what separates the weak, and the strong." The figure said as he turned around and revealed his face to the six heroes.

"It is…" Harris said. "I saw him, ten years ago at the massacre."

"And who is he?" Heidi asked.

"Hmph…" Matt prepared his weapon as the figure drew his sword.

"My name is Agon. Marshal Agon." He said as he pointed his sword at Matt. "And I have come to challenge you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What calamity! What shock! Can our heroes fight off the might of two generals and one of the Colonels? Find out next chapter! Until then, read and review.


	45. Defeat?

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Cole chose not to travel with the party, however as he revealed with Kate, he did want to. The party traveled on for a while, Heidi apparently wanting Harris alone for something, when a calamity struck at the lodging town they arrived in. Now three teams face the likes of Colonel Ize, General Agres, and worst of all, Marshal Agon himself. Can they overcome this challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defeat?

Ize drew his tulwar sabers from their sheaths and twirled them around a bit before taking a fighting stance. "Heh heh heh heh, so… which of you wants to die first?" Ize asked.

"Big words coming from someone who is outnumbered and outmatched." Hunter said as he prepared his bow.

"Yes, you have me to deal with, and Kyle to deal with." Laura said as she drew her rapier.

"Wait a second, I'm still here." Hunter said.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I forgot you were there." Laura said.

"You always do this to me! Even in the middle of a fight." Hunter said.

"_I'm starting to think I'm losing face here." _Ize thought.

"Would you two please focus, if he is a Colonel we can't underestimate him." Kyle said. "Haste!"

"Finally, twister!" Ize cast a spell that caused a purple whirlwind to form around the party with slicing blades of wind.

"Carbuncle!" Laura summoned Carbuncle quickly and had it shield them from the attack. Once the whirlwind cleared, all they could see around them was a golden cloud. "Where did he…"

"Hastebreak!" Ize dashed by the lot of them and swiped at them with mana that formed blue claws on his hands.

"Fire breath!" Kyle turned and breathed out a blast of flame at Ize.

"Earth jujutsu! Earth veil!" Ize created a wall of earth in front of him that blocked the flames with ease. Ize then dashed out from behind but then found himself snagged on a bunch of wires. "What!"

"Ha! Fell for it!" Hunter shouted confidently. "Eat this!" Hunter then fired an arrow at Ize's chest.

"Heh…" Ize seemed to inhale deeply and then. "Acid!" Ize spit out a yellow glob that melted the arrow on contact.

"Ew…" Laura said in disgust.

"Acid!" Ize then spit much smaller yellow globs on the wiring around him.

"He's getting out!" Kyle drew his lance and leaped in to the air, preparing a jump attack.

"Too late!" Ize freed himself from the wiring. "Dragon force!" Ize surrounded himself with a yellow dragon's head that sunk in to his body, drew his sabers, and blocked both Laura's rapier and Kyle's lance. "Blow up!" Ize's body started to glow bright orange.

"Whoa!" Kyle managed to leap away but realized he was jumping farther away from Laura. "Laura!"

"Damn it!" Laura shouted. Laura thought she felt something wrap around her waist, right before Ize exploded.

Meanwhile…

"Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Casey charged Agres with his sword ready to strike. Agres skillfully blocked the attack and swinging his own weapon about like a bo staff. The two went at it full speed and full force for a moment with their weapons, neither one of them seeming to gain the edge. Casey then found and opening and went in for a thrust with his sword.

"Augh!" Agres took a thrust in to his waist, but jumped away while thrusting the spear end of his pole axe, sending a purple lance of mana that Casey simply deflected. "Why you…" Agres growled at Casey as he checked his wound.

"Is this all? You realize how foolish it was to attack my comrades now do you?" Casey asked as he twirled his sword once.

"Okay, I've stopped most of the bleeding." Brently said.

"Curaga!" Syack cast curaga on Adam, the wound disappeared quickly, but still left something of a scratch. "What a wound…"

"Ooooggghh…"

"Don't move! You might open it back up again." Syack snapped.

"But… Master… Casey…" Adam gasped.

"He'll be fine on his own. He is a Racemaster after all." Syack assured him.

"Man, how did you stand that wound?" Brently asked him.

"Ha… this is nothing. Why I used to be left on a mountain by Master Casey to withstand an avalanche he'd start as training. And what fine training it was." Adam said fondly, while Syack and Brently only have him weird looks.

"RAH!" Casey swung his sword with all his might, but Agres blocked it, spun around to Casey's backside, and began stabbing him in the back repeatedly. "Augh!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Like that you bastard!" Agres shouted.

"Tremor!" Casey stomped the ground and sent Agres skidding backwards by the force.

"What the…"

"Air Render!" Casey sheathed his sword and began throwing his fists rapidly, sending blasts of compressed air to bombard Agres rapidly.

"Gah!" Agres was slowly being pushed backwards by the assault, then using all of his strength, he picked up his pole axe, and then swiped it so that it struck the ground and sent a purple shockwave in Casey's direction. "Black snake!" The wave weaved along the ground until it hit Casey full force.

"Oof!" Casey went sprawling backwards, getting up just in time to block a swift vertical slice from Agres.

CLANG

"This… is fun." Agres said menacingly.

Meanwhile…

"Will you accept my challenge?" Agon asked emotionlessly.

"You, are challenging me? You know who you're challenging right?" Matt asked as the two began walking in a circle.

"Of course." Agon replied.

"The… Marshal… himself…" Mendoza said while quivering.

"Hm?" Harris turned and noticed Mendoza. "Wait Mendoza…"

"Let me at him!!!" Mendoza shouted angrily as he drew his weapon and charged.

"Mendoza stop!" Harris shouted.

"You're not going alone buddy!" Monty shouted as he drew his gun and started shooting at Agon. Agon swung his blade and deflected each individual bullet fired at him before disappearing in a blur. "Huh?"

"OOF!!!" Mendoza was swiftly gut-kicked and sent sprawling backwards by Agon.

"Black consuming." Agon raised a glowing black hand above his head before it disappeared.

"Move!" Harris shouted. He grabbed Heidi and the two leaped away from two separate portals that opened up beneath where they were standing. However, Gilbert, Monty, and Mendoza weren't so lucky.

"Gah!" Gilbert shouted as the tentacles from the portal wrapped themselves around him.

"Help!" Monty cried.

"Augh!" Mendoza shouted. The Tentacles then started dragging them in slowly, much slower than before, only sinking mere millimeters at a time.

"Now unless you accept my challenge, they will die." Agon said.

"Fine then." Matt said. The two charged each other with their weapons ready to strike them. _"Heh… this guy's funeral." _Matt thought. Right before the two were about to strike each other, Agon disappeared in a blur. "What?"

"Look out!" Heidi cried.

"Whoa!" Matt quickly back flipped over a horizontal slice and Agon's head. Matt prepared to fire a round or two in to Agon's skull when Agon jumped forward, twirled around and sent an arc of purple energy at Matt that sent him flying backwards with a cut in his torso. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Matt shouted. "Oof!" He spat out when he hit the ground. "Gah!" He cried when a purple blast of mana with a sharp tip pierced his shoulder.

"Unlike that fool Mis… I don't underestimate an opponent." Agon said emotionlessly. "And I suggest you do likewise…"

"Grrrr… fine then…" Matt raised a hand above his head. "Haste!" Matt then dashed at Agon with an incredible burst of speed. Agon quickly raised his sword and blocked an attack from Matt. Matt then jumped at him and swung his gunblade a few times before flipping over him in midair and swinging at him. Agon merely swinging his blade in defense as Matt changed his direction in mid-air and threw a few knives at him.

"Hmph." Agon deflected the knives and sent a wave of purple mana.

"Mog Axe!" Matt canceled out the attack and then dashed at him again, firing his gun at a rapid-fire pace.

"They're so fast." Heidi said in awe.

"What's disturbing is that Agon can keep up with him." Harris said. Agon flipped over Matt and then aimed a palm at Matt.

"Black tendrils." Two tendrils made from purple mana emanated from his palm and wrapped themselves around Matt's ankles.

"Whoa!" Matt's feet were pulled out from under him. "GAAAAAHHHH!!!" Next thing Matt knew, Agon's sword was embedded in his lung. Matt passed out with blood leaking from his mouth.

"You shouldn't have held back sooner." Agon said. Matt's angel ring glowed brightly, and Matt found himself alive, though severely worn out.

"_Okay… here goes." _Matt aimed his gunblade at Agon. "Mog Rush!" Agon jumped backwards to avoid the glowing white bullet, only for Matt to stand up and rush him even more, Agon forced on to the defensive. "Mog attack!" Matt shoved Agon backwards while preparing an attack. "Bolt burst!" Matt performed a variation of bolt shot that sent an orb of electricity flying at Agon. Agon received the force of the attack and went skidding backwards while receiving a violent shock.

"…" Agon still kept his emotionless demeanor as he looked at Matt. "That hurt." He said emotionlessly. Agon then skid his blade along the ground. "Black snake!" The wave weaved towards Matt, Matt jumped over the wave only for Agon to jump up and intercept him.

"What!"

"Hmph!" Agon slammed Matt on to the ground where the wave rammed him and sent him skidding backwards.

"Augh!" Matt slid along the ground after tumbling about before trying to get up, "Ooooogh… ah!" Agon then kicked him and forced him back on to the ground.

"No!" Heidi cried.

"Grrrrr…" Harris cringed. _"This… isn't good." _Harris thought as he looked at his three other clan members, their knees starting to sink in to the portal.

"Is this all?" Agon asked, almost disappointed. "Perhaps it is time you died now." Agon said as he raised his sword above Matt and brought it down.

Meanwhile…

"Ouch… did you have to be so rough." Laura moaned as she stood up next to Hunter with a rope wrapped around her waist.

"I was kind of looking for a 'thank you for pulling me away from that explosion Hunter.' But that works too." Hunter said as looked at where Ize stood.

"Hmph… don't you three see? You can't win against me." Ize said as he walked out of the crater, burnt by his own explosion.

"We'll see!" Kyle dashed at Ize and thrust his lance at him. Ize sidestepped and moved in for an attack, Kyle however kept Ize at lance-length and thus kept Ize from getting too close. Ize however was proving quite adept at avoiding Kyle's lance thrusts.

"Bad breath!" Ize inhaled and then exhaled a green gas. Kyle immediately shut his mouth and covered his nostrils so as not to inhale the gas. _"Gotcha!" _Ize then dashed at Kyle unexpectedly and pressed a palm against his chest. "Drain touch!" Ize began drawing health from Kyle as he kept his palm pressed against him.

"Faster!" Hunter fired a fast arrow that hit Ize in the shoulder.

"AUGH!" Ize shouted in agony. Kyle took the opportunity to jump back.

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Kyle hit Ize with a massive blast of sound.

"Grrrr…" Ize knelt and then leaped at Laura with both sabers drawn. Laura pressed two palms against the ground and then leaped back far enough to avoid getting hit by Ize's sabers.

"Ifrit! Titan!" Laura caused the espers to animate right next to Ize, Ifrit grabbed Ize in both of his hands and then caused his hands to go ablaze.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Ize felt the flames scorching him as he tried to resist with his own mana, but he wasn't expecting Titan to loom above him with a giant boulder, ready to crush him. Titan dropped the boulder on top of Ize as soon as Ifrit disappeared, and crushed him beneath it.

"Ha! There we go." Hunter said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Kyle said. Suddenly, the boulder fell apart in to evenly cut pieces, and Ize stood there, unharmed. "What the heck?!?"

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Ize asked.

"But how did he…" Laura started to ask. Suddenly vines burst around Laura and wrapped themselves around her. "Augh!" Ize dashed up to her and wrapped his hand underneath her throat and began strangling her. "G…gack…"

"You know why you can't beat me?" Ize asked with a sinister tone in his voice. "I can tell in your eyes, you're one of the lucky ones. One of the ones who had things come to them naturally, like you were so special." Ize hissed.

"Hands off of her!" Kyle yelled angrily as he charged at him.

"Stare!" Ize looked Kyle directly in the eyes with glowing yellow eyes and Kyle stopped cold.

"Ooooooggg…" Kyle moaned.

"Ummm… Stare… what did that do again?" Hunter wondered. "Oh snap!"

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Kyle lunged at Hunter and Hunter found himself on his toes dodging Kyle's thrusts.

"Kyle! Laura's in danger! Whoa!" Hunter yelled as he side-stepped rapid thrusts from Kyle's lance.

"But unlike you… I had to work as hard as hell to get to where I am. To get as strong as I am." Ize growled at Laura. "And my king… does he appreciate it? No he just gives the position of general to four people who had it lucky. And Marshal to that damned Agon!" Ize now shouted.

"Snap out of it Kyle!" Hunter shouted as he punched Kyle in the nose.

"Ouch! Wa… Laura!" Kyle snapped out of his trance and noticed Laura. "Oh I'll never make it. Hunter!"

"What? Whoa!" Kyle grabbed Hunter and hurled him with all his strength at Ize.

"Die!" Ize prepared to thrust his sword in to Laura's forehead.

"Here I go!" Hunter quickly found his balance in mid-air, tackled Ize, and once they landed Hunter did a hand spring off of him in to the air with his bow ready. "Sonic boom!" Hunter fired an arrow at Ize. Ize rolled out of the way but was blown away by the sonic blast.

"Gah!" Ize went sprawling before standing up. _"Heh… I've still got them. I just need that guy." _Ize thought while looking at Hunter.

Meanwhile…

"Geez… that General has to be crazy strong." Brently said. He, Adam, and Syack were hiding behind some rubble so as not to get in the way.

"Fire breath!" Casey inhaled and then breathed out a gigantic blast of flame.

"Black gale!" Agres twirled his poleaxe in front of him and sent a spiraling wave of purple mana at Casey. The wave met with the blast of fire and was starting to push back against the blast of fire.

"_I… won't be able to keep this up. Unless…" _While Casey was breathing his flames, he raised a foot and stomped it on the ground. "Earth Render!" A earthquake in a straight line traveled towards Agres and struck him head on.

"Gah!" Agres was unable to maintain his black gale attack and was also torched by Casey's blast of flame. "Grrrrr… black bolt!" Casey raised a hand above him and sent a blast of black lightning in to the air. Several more black lightning bolts focused on Casey and struck him at once.

"Argh!"

"Black tundra!" Agres crossed his arms in front of his chest and then thrust them forward, sending a wave of black icicles erupting towards Casey.

"Fire sword!" Casey created a sword out of flame and began twirling it in front of him. While he was doing that, Casey ran forward, dashing straight through the line of icicles with extreme speed, using the fire sword to create a path for him. "Yah!" Casey swung his sword at Agres, only for it to be blocked once again.

"You're starting to get annoying!" Agres said as knocked away Casey's sword and slashed at his torso, only for Casey to somersault over him. "Black blast!" Agres gathered black mana in his hand and then fired a blast of black mana at Casey from point-blank range, sending Casey flying backwards.

"ARGH!" Casey slammed in to a pile of rubble, weakly stood up and clutched his chest. "Grrrr… he truly is a strong opponent." Casey grunted. Casey regained his strength, and took his fighting stance.

Meanwhile…

CLANG

"Huh?" Matt looked up and saw Agon's sword blocked by two knightswords in a cross block formation, held by Harris, struggling desperately to hold back Agon's swords, while Agon didn't seem to be struggling the slightest. In fact, it was like he wasn't trying to overpower Harris.

"If one of the Racemasters was unable to defeat me, then what gives you the notion that you can?" Agon asked emotionlessly.

"_He's right…" _Harris thought. Harris looked at Matt, then at his three clanmembers trapped in the vortexes they were slowly being pulled in to. _"But I have no choice." _Harris went for a twin slash at Agon's stomach, but Agon jumped backward and avoided it with ease. "Hiyah!" Harris leaped at Agon with his left blade prepped to strike him and his right blade twirling behind him.

CLANG

Agon easily blocked the first slash and ducked under the follow up slash. Harris then began chaining together sword strikes in a long, lengthy, and quick combo. Agon remained on the defensive blocking each and every sword attack from Harris with ease as Harris kept pressing the attack harder and harder.

"I've… never seen clanmaster Harris go… all out like that." Mendoza grunted at he was pulled deeper and deeper in to the portal.

"_Harris…" _Heidi thought with worry.

"Hmph…" Agon deflected Harris' swords to the side with a simple spin and then thrusting his palm at Harris, sending Harris skidding backwards with violent force.

"Augh!" Harris barely regained his balance and barely saw Agon dashing for him. "Saint cross!" Harris released a ring of holy energy around him, but Agon merely ran through it and stabbed Harris in the shoulder with his sword. "AUGH!" Harris cried as the blade protruded out the back of Harris' shoulder. "RAH!" Harris ignored the searing pain and swung his sword at Agon, who easily avoided it as he pulled his sword out of Harris' shoulder. "Augh!"

"Too pitiful." Agon said, he then did a quick horizontal slash across Harris' stomach, leaving a fairly deep, but not fatal, cut in Harris' stomach.

"AUGH!" Harris buckled over in pain.

"_Harris, in all the time I've known him… I've never seen him at his enemies' feet like this." _Heidi thought amazed.

"It is not that you are weak, you clearly have skill. Your attacks were not wild and unfocused swings of a sword, they were intended, meant for a blow." Agon said as he turned his back to Harris and walked a few steps away. "However, I am simply stronger than you are. You and I… are in different leagues." Agon said.

"Grrrrrrr… nurse…" Harris healed his wounds partially so that they didn't pain him so much. With that strength, he stood up and grabbed one of his swords. "HOLY BLADE!!!" Harris leaped at Agon with his glowing white blades. Agon raised his sword in defense, and met Harris blade. There was a blinding flash of white light, it emanated across the area, blinding Matt, Heidi, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert as it radiated. When the light died down, Agon stood where he was, unfazed and still holding his sword exactly as he had when Harris struck his sword.

"Is this all?" Agon asked emotionlessly. He pulled his sword back and then thrust it through Harris' heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Harris cried in pain. Agon drew his sword out and let Harris hit the ground. Harris' angel ring glowed and took care of the lethal injuries. "Ooooogggg…" Harris tried to stand, but Agon kicked Harris and sent him sprawling backward.

Meanwhile…

Ize was sword fighting with Laura and Kyle at once, fending off both of them with his sabers with incredible skill. Occasionally Hunter would fire arrows, but Ize would merely deflect them with a twirl of his swords. Kyle thrust his lance forward, but Ize backflipped over top of him, placed his hand on Kyle's head and then sprang off of it on to the ground.

"Hm?" Ize turned and saw Laura preparing to thrust her rapier. Ize jumped away and towards Kyle, dodging both Laura and Hunter's arrows. Ize took a swing at Kyle, who simply jumped above him and breathed out a lightning blast at Ize. Ize jumped back and then jumped up to avoid a blizzara spell from Laura. "Magic Hammer!" Ize pointed a finger at Laura, and a floating metal hammer appeared above her.

"Huh?" Laura was suddenly struck in the head by the hammer, while she wasn't physically hurt she did notice something. "Huh? My mana… he damaged my mana."

"Take this!" Kyle thrust his lance forward at the landing Ize, but to his shock, Ize landed on the tip of Kyle's lance with no problem.

"This is what my training has earned me." Ize said. He quickly landed on solid ground and drew a fist back. "Goblin punch!" Ize then threw a fist at Kyle and nailed him in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Kyle received an insanely strong punch that sent him flying backwards with violent force.

"Metal jujutsu! Metal veil!" Ize created a large cloud of golden powder around Laura and Hunter.

"Crud!" Hunter cursed.

"Agh!" Laura felt a sword slash her waist before she buckled over, and then hunter felt a hand on his chest.

"What?"

"Got it!" Ize kicked Hunter in the face and then got some distance between him and Hunter.

"Urgh… this… isn't over." Kyle said as he stood up.

"Wrong, it is over." Ize said sinisterly. "I've analyzed your strength levels. And now I'm prepared to use this spell." Ize said. "Shadowflare!"

"What?" Hunter found darkness covering him until. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" Kyle shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Laura cried. Darkness was covering all three of them with searing pain.

"And I conquer, over those who have natural talent." Ize said as all three of them fell to the ground dead. "I had best get… WHOA!!!" Ize jumped backwards as the area he was standing in exploded with incredible force. "Who did… no… the reports said you wouldn't be here…" Ize said in shock.

"Then get better intelligence." Said a figure. "Full-life." The figure cast full life on all three of our heroes.

"Huh? Hey you're…"

"Never mind that, we've got him to deal with." The figure said. "Now, do you think you can match me?"

"Grrrr…" Ize growled, looking at the three behind him. _"I've already used shadowflare once, I'd have to analyze them again. And then HIM? I won't last." _Ize cringed for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Damn you…"

"Hm?"

"Damn you all and your so called natural talent!!!" Ize shouted as he cast metal veil around him. When the cloud cleared, Ize was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he…" Laura started to ask.

"Never mind that. We have more pressing matters." The figure said.

Meanwhile…

Agres and Casey continued to clash weapons together with incredible ferocity. Casey shoved Agres backwards and then, "Air render!" Casey thrust his sword forward instead of throwing his fist and thus added a sharp point to the attack that struck Agres near the neck.

"AUGH!" Agres shouted in pain. "Grrrrrr… hm?"

"Hah!" Casey then delivered a horizontal slash meant to decapitate the General. Agres leaped back but jumped high enough as he did so and received a cut in the waist.

"ARGH!!!" Agres cried.

"Well done Master Casey." Adam said with a smile.

"You saw that?" Brently asked.

"I heard it." Adam said.

"Grrrrrrrrr… damn you!" Agres shouted at Casey.

"You were holding back weren't you?" Casey asked.

"If I hadn't, I would have destroyed you!" Agres shouted.

"Then therein lies your mistake." Casey said.

"Rah!" Agres thrust his weapon forward and to Casey's surprise, the weapon extended in length and stabbed in to Casey's stomach.

"GAH!" Casey shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha… hm? WHOA!" Agres narrowly dodged a large meteor that nearly crushed him. "What! What are you doing here?" Agres asked.

"Helping old friends." The figure from earlier said.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Casey said as he stood up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… I owe you for this wound." Agres hissed as Casey before sinking in to the ground in to a black puddle of ooze.

"Come! The others are in grave danger." The figure said.

Meanwhile…

Agon stood over Harris' battered body, Harris breathing heavily and down on his back. Agon held the tip of his sword against Harris' throat. "You challenged me, even knowing that I bested one of the Racemasters, what would drive you to do such foolishness?" Agon asked Harris.

"Grrrrr…" Harris groaned as he looked at Agon. _"If only… if only I… no… it's no use now." _

"It is now time to die." Agon said. Agon suddenly twirled his sword at his side and deflected several arrows made from mana. "First I defeated the Racemaster and then this paladin. Challenging me now would be even more foolishness correct? So why?" Agon asked Heidi without even turning to look at her.

"Because…" Heidi stood there with her bow aimed at Agon. "I won't let you hurt those that are close to me." Heidi said bravely. "If you lay another finger on him, I'll kill you!" Heidi threatened.

"Your courage is to commended." Agon said emotionlessly. "Now your life, is forfeit."

"Maybe not!"

"Hm?" Agon jumped back quickly and avoided several bullets. "Perhaps I should have killed you first." Agon said as he looked at Matt, who looked as though he hadn't even battled yet.

"My cuisine ability may take time to prepare, but it works like a charm." Matt said. "Now bring it on!" Matt shouted. He and Agon rushed at each other and clashed swords. The two began an intense sword fight with each other, each taking deliberate swings meant to kill and neither one seeming to gain the edge, only scratching their opponent. Agon then hit Matt with a blast of black mana and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Hmph." Agon prepared his sword, waiting for Matt to make his move.

"Grrr… even going full strength, I'm not sure I can beat this guy. Fighting him is just like…"

"You won't fight alone Matt." Casey said as he came from behind some rubble.

"As strong as this one is, I don't think any of us should take him alone."

"Wait is that… Cole!" Heidi gasped as Cole came up behind her.

"A… little help here…" Monty grunted. He and the other two now only had their heads above the portals.

"Hmph." Cole cast magic circles around all three portals. Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert floated out of the portals, and then the portals shrunk out of existence.

"Thank you." Gilbert sighed in relief.

"So then. Can you take on three of us young warrior?" Casey asked Agon.

"No." Agon said simply. "It matters not, for my question has been answered." Agon said.

"Hm?" Everyone present seemed a touch confused.

"My question has been answered, and none of you are the opponent I'm searching for." Agon said before sinking in to the ground in a black puddle. His eyes seemed to have a touch of disappointment in them as he vanished.

"What does he mean by that?" Matt asked.

"Harris!" Heidi ran over to Harris to check on him.

"Oh drat I nearly forgot." Matt said as he ran over towards Harris. Nearly everyone gathered around Harris.

"Stand back." Cole said as the others made room for him. "Curaga!" Harris was enveloped in a white aura before all of his wounds disappeared. "Taking someone like him on alone. What were you thinking?" Cole asked.

"…" Harris sighed as he sat up, Heidi supporting him just to be safe. "I'm sorry." Harris said.

"Cole, what made you change your mind?" Casey asked.

"I sensed evil approaching you. Powerful evil, and in the end I decided to come to your aid." Cole said.

"And the school?" Matt asked.

"Kate has been left in charge of it." Cole said. "But I must say, this is disturbing. The fact that two of these black soldiers were just as strong as we are." Cole said.

"No, Agon was stronger. I don't think I could have beaten him alone." Matt said. "His techniques were similar to those of that guy I fought at the school."

"I'm sorry." Heidi said.

"Hm? For what?" Casey asked.

"I never got around to telling you something important." Heidi said.

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

"Well…" Heidi started, hesitant.

"There's no use in hiding it from them. They may have already figured it out." Harris told Heidi.

"Hiding what?" Laura asked.

"In Baguba, I battled someone named General Mali, I was outmatched, and she was… just as strong as you." Heidi said to the Racemasters.

"Why didn't you tell us!?!" Syack shouted.

"I hid it as well." Harris said.

"What for?" Casey asked.

"We felt that we should only disclose this to you two. And you." Harris said to the Racemasters. "After all, it wouldn't have done any good causing the rest of you to worry." Harris said.

"Well, we now know one thing." Cole said.

"What is it?" Brently asked.

"The Generals, and that Marshal, they are as strong as we are." Cole said.

"That's just great…" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Shut up weakling." Laura said.

"Gah!"

"So… Master Cole, can we count on your help?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Cole said. "For now, we need to rest." Cole said.

Later that night…

Nearly everyone was asleep, even Brently slept, not even attempting to escape tonight. The Racemasters were off by themselves, talking about their next move. And Harris was off by himself, separated from everyone, meditating by himself. _"Hmmm… just focus Harris… just let it all go. Let go of it…" _Harris thought to himself as he meditated. Heidi then walked up behind him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Harris…" Heidi started.

"Hm? Did you need something Heidi?" Harris asked.

"Harris…" Heidi seemed to be somewhat choked up, she swallowed and then spoke. "Do you trust me?"

"Heidi… you know I trust you." Harris said. "Do you trust me?"

"Harris… I do trust you. How could I not?" Heidi asked. "After what you did for me… even after… even after…"

"Even after that night eight years ago… when you were hired to kill me." Harris said. There was an uneasy pause for a moment, but then Heidi continued.

"Even after that, when I was at your mercy, you still helped me. Someone who tried to take your life." Heidi said, her eyes starting to water as it came out a little faster. "Then you took me under your wing, for eight years I trained under you. I trusted you since that day, and I was never happier."

"Heidi…" Harris started, as if sensing something.

"… and as time went on you grew to be happier as well. I could tell it since you were growing easier with my company. I felt trusted by you."

"And I do trust you." Harris said.

"But now… lately as worried as you've been as the adventure went on, and how much you seem to be hiding, I feel as though you can't even trust me with your troubles. That you don't feel as though I'd help you."

"Heidi… what are you…"

"Harris, you can't even tell me your secret." Heidi said, now suppressing anger as her tears started to leak from her eyes.

"…" Harris stood up and looked at her.

"You're the human Racemaster aren't you!" Heidi said as she pointed a finger at Harris.

"Heidi, what are you saying?" Harris asked.

"You never sleep, and you don't seem to ever grow tired. At times you display uncanny knowledge, and unusual characteristics in combat! And what about your mana? The way you seem to be suppressing it…" Heidi started.

"Heidi…"

"Furthermore, although they act as if they don't. Sometimes it feels as though the other Racemasters know you!" Heidi nearly shouted.

"Heidi I am not the human Racemaster." Harris said.

"Then show me!" Heidi demanded.

"How?"

"Your left hand. Show it to me!" Heidi said.

"Heidi, that's absurd." Harris said.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why won't you show me your left hand?!" Heidi asked forcefully.

"Don't you trust me?" Harris asked almost angrily.

"I do trust you! It's you who isn't trusting me to just show me your left hand!" Heidi said, getting louder.

"If you trust me then you wouldn't be demanding to see what's under these bandages!" Harris shouted.

"Why can't you just show me!!!" Heidi screamed as she grabbed Harris' left hand. Harris yanked his hand back, as the bandages unraveled. Heidi held on to the bandages, as the last of them unwrapped themselves from Harris' left arm.

"…" Harris remained silent.

"Harris…" Heidi's eyes were fixed on Harris' left hand. "You…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had Heidi discovered? Find out next chapter.


	46. Rise of Despair

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, our heroes having split in to three groups were attacked by powerful members of the Black Army. Colonel Ize defeated the likes of Laura, Kyle, and Hunter through sheer skill, General Agres stood toe to toe against the mighty Casey, and Marshal Agon proved to be more than a match for Matt and Harris. Had it not been for the timely arrival of Cole, our heroes may have met their end. Later that night, Heidi confronted Harris alone, accusing him of being the human Racemaster through many clues she gathered. Now Heidi is fixated on Harris' left arm, what has been uncovered underneath those bandages?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise of Despair

"Harris…" Heidi's eyes were fixed on Harris' left hand. "You… you're hand... and arm… it's…" Heidi looked at Harris' arm more closely. His entire forearm and hand was wrinkled horribly, bearing the likeness of an old man, shriveled and scared from a burn.

"…" Harris sighed sadly. "Now you see why I prefer not to show this arm to anyone?" Harris asked.

"Harris… I'm sorry. I… I didn't know…" Heidi started apologetically.

"No… it's alright." Harris said. He walked over to his bandage and picked it up, slowly and carefully wrapping it around his arm again.

"Harris… what happened?" Heidi asked.

"…" Harris sighed. "This arm, is a painful reminder of a past I'd just as soon forget." Harris said solemnly. "I was in a fight with a horrible monster. A monster I dare not describe to anyone." Harris started. "I foolishly thought I would have no problems against it."

"Harris…"

"I was wrong." Harris said, now seeming choked up. "In the fight that followed, it burned my left arm, I can sometimes feel its flames as they enveloped my arm." Harris said.

"…" Heidi just sat where she was, weighted down by guilt.

"I'm lucky that I'm still able to use this arm to its full extent, but I never was able to heal the scars left behind." Harris said.

"Harris… I… I'm…" Heidi started to say.

"This arm is a reminder to me, of what arrogance does to a man. What it costs him, how it can cost him everything he holds dear." Harris thought. "That's why this journey makes me feel uneasy. Knowing that growing arrogant could cost me you, or anyone else." Harris said to Heidi.

"Harris… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever suspected you." Heidi said.

"No, there is nothing to apologize for Heidi." Harris said as he finally finished wrapping the bandages. "I rarely sleep, because it brings me nightmares. And you are right, I do suppress my mana."

"But… why?" Heidi asked.

"It gives me a slight edge, if necessary I can tap my extra mana and surprise my opponent." Harris said. "Now wipe those tears away, you have nothing to be sad about." Harris said gently as he stroked Heidi's cheek with his fingers.

"Harris, I'm still so sorry. I should have never suspected you." Heidi said tearfully as she grabbed Harris' hand gently.

"As I once told you, this journey may bring you to doubt others. It's… only natural. I should be the one apologizing." Harris said.

"For what?" Heidi asked.

"I shouldn't have been so secretive." Harris said. "I'm sorry." Harris said.

"So am I." Heidi said. The two embraced each other warmly, a tear rolled down their cheeks as they did so. It didn't seem like they would ever let go of each other, like they were leaving the rest of the world behind them.

"And you were worried about all that shouting." Matt teased Casey.

"Well, you would be too wouldn't you?" Casey asked Matt.

"Come you two, we should leave them be." Cole said as he turned and walked away. The other two looked kind of disappointed, but they nonetheless walked away.

"Harris, do you think we will win?" Heidi asked Harris as they continued to embrace.

"I think we stand a good chance." Harris said. "Now go get some rest Heidi." Harris said gently. "Tomorrow could be a long day. Whatever may come." Harris said.

"Alright." Heidi whispered. They finally let go of each other, Heidi turned and walked away towards the rest of the party. _"I'm sorry I doubted you Harris." _Heidi thought as she walked away.

Harris watched Heidi as she walked away. He sat down and sighed. _"Heidi… I'm sorry." _

Meanwhile…

The council of seven was gathered, the Black King was the only one who has not arrived, and the only ones not seated were Agon, Cious, and Ize. "Grrrrrrr… this plan was foolhardy. We should have expected the likes of that Racemaster to show up." Ize said angrily.

"Ize, please calm down." Cious told him.

"Do you have a problem Colonel Ize?" Agon asked him.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Ize shouted. "You could made things a hell of a lot easier just by killing those idiots back there! Yet you had to do things your own way! And now look. They now have three of them!" Ize shouted at Agon.

"Do you challenge me?" Agon asked emotionlessly.

"Grrrrrrr…" Ize growled, realizing that Agon said the four words that could silence anyone in the room.

"Your anger is understandable." Agon started. "That was one of the last feelings I remember. But if you challenge my judgment again…" Agon started. He disappeared and reappeared behind Ize with his sword at Ize's throat.

"!" Ize gasped at this.

"… Make no mistake, I will kill you." Agon said.

"Marshal please…" Cious nearly begged.

"That… is… enough…" Came the sinister voice of the Black King. Agon sheathed his sword walked to his seat and bowed deeply, everyone else stood by their seats bowed and waited for the Black King to take his seat before being seated. "Report… Marshal Agon…"

"Myself, Colonel Ize, and General Agres intercepted and engaged the party of the Racemasters. All went well until the Racemaster of the nu mous appeared and lent his assistance to the group." Agon said.

"Hmmmm… this nu mou Racemaster sure sounds like an interesting character." Diabol said.

"Grrrrr… I would have had that Bangaa Racemaster." Agres growled.

"Heh heh heh… so now who's laughing at whom?" Mis asked Agres.

"Quiet you…" Agres threatened.

"Shush you two. You are still in the presence of his eminence." Mali told them.

"Your majesty, what should we do now?" Cious asked.

"Hmmmm… that group… becomes… a greater threat… with each place they visit…" The Black King said. "It is time… we played our full hand…" The Black King said.

"So, it is time we crush them?" Agon asked emotionlessly.

"You… are correct… my Marshal…" The Black King said.

"Shall I go and do your bidding my Master?" Agon asked.

"Hmmmmmmm…" The Black King pondered this deeply.

The next day…

"Man… yesterday sure was hell." Monty said.

"With enemies like that, I'm kind of feeling outmatched." Mendoza sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Matt said.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you've got me!" Matt said happily. The group was still in the ruined lodging town, sitting in a circle discussing their next move.

"Has he forgotten about us?" Casey asked quietly.

"I do think he has." Cole responded.

"Master Cole, if you don't mind me saying, your illusionist class is pathetic." Syack said.

"Don't remind me, the teacher is a good illusionist, he just isn't a great teacher." Cole said.

"Master Casey, I shall be ready for whatever comes our way." Adam said confidently.

"That's the spirit Adam! Just remember your training and you'll do fine." Casey said.

"I could never forget my training Master Casey! I did not attempt to wrestle a thundrake with my bare hands while being surrounded by a sea of lava at Roda Volcano for nothing!" Adam declared proudly. "And what glorious training it was." Adam said.

"Cool!" Brently and Hunter shouted.

"Ugh… men." Laura sighed.

"Hey, we're not that bad are we Laura?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it's good to know some things haven't changed." Heidi said.

"It is Heidi. It truly is." Harris said with a smile. "So then, where should we head now? We have nearly everyone we'll need correct?" Harris asked.

"Hmmm… I suppose. But perhaps we had best increase our odds." Cole said.

"How so?" Syack asked.

"We should go and meet with other clans." Cole said.

"That wouldn't really give us a tremendous boost." Hunter said.

"But it is a boost." Cole said. "Although as many clans as there are in Ivalice, it would take time. Time that we might not have." Cole said.

"So what do you propose?" Laura asked.

"I have a proposition." Casey said. Everyone's heads turned to Casey to hear his proposal. "Clan Liberation is large enough to fan over Ivalice and hopefully pool together all the clans." Casey said.

"That's brilliant Master Casey!" Adam said.

"Good, so where are they now?" Harris asked.

"Our base we use in the even our Sprohm and Roda Volcano bases are unusable is in Materia Wood." Adam said.

"That's quite a ways Northwest of here." Heidi said.

"But it is still somewhat close." Hunter said.

"Okay then, so we have our next destination." Kyle said. "We just have to pass the Deti Plains and then a little further."

"What are we waiting for?" Matt asked.

"For Brently to not sneak off." Harris said.

"Oh crud…" Brently said from behind some rubble. Casey landed in front of him, grabbed him and then came out from behind the rubble with him. "Darn it."

The group made their way for the Northwest, making very few stops and making good time. It was probably around high noon now, the group was making their way through the Deti plains. It was mostly red and yellow earth, but there were still several patches of grass and the area they were in had a fair number of trees as well.

"Well, this journey isn't so bad." Syack said.

"That's because I've been carrying you the whole time." Adam said. "But this is for training! And I shall not tire!"

"Right… training…" Casey said. _"Actually that was just so Syack wouldn't complain." _Casey thought.

RUMBLE

"Geez Mendoza, you hungry?" Monty asked.

"Actually no I'm not." Mendoza said.

"Then what was that rumble?" Monty asked.

RUMBLE

"Thunder…" Harris said as he stopped suddenly and looked at the sky. The sky was quickly growing cloudly, and lightning flashed through the sky.

"Something feels, very wrong here." Heidi said.

"Hmmmm…" Cole and the other Racemasters stopped just a step ahead of Harris, the others stopped behind them.

"You feel that?" Laura asked.

"No." Hunter said.

"I should have guessed as weak as you are." Laura sighed.

"Why you…"

"Shush." Cole said. Everyone stared at the sky for several minutes.

"…" Casey's eyes then popped open along with Harris', Matt's, and Cole's.

"MOVE IT!!!" Harris shouted as he grabbed Heidi and Mendoza and started running.

"What for… WHOA!" Brently started to ask when he was scooped up by Casey and the others started running behind them.

"Just trust us on this one!" Matt shouted. Lightning cackled above the group, it started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Just go!" Casey shouted as he threw Brently and pushed along everyone else. Casey and the other Racemasters drew their weapons and turned to where the group was standing.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Something terrible Kyle… something terrible." Harris said.

"Get ready." Cole said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Matt said. "Don't pull any punches guys."

"I don't intend to." Casey said. A gigantic lightning bolt crashed down on to the earth and engulfed the area in a deafening sonic boom and a blinding flash of light. The Racemasters all shared a dangerous look in their eyes as the flash died down. Rain started to pour.

"You… have all been… a nuisance… for… too long…" A bone-chilling said.

"That voice…" Harris whispered, his breath condensing.

"Harris… is that…" Heidi started to ask.

"Clanmaster Harris?" Monty asked.

"It is…"

"You mean… that's him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…" Harris said.

The smoke cleared to reveal a figure in a large red hooded cloak. "I have… grown tired… of watching…" The figure said.

"So then, you've come yourself." Casey said.

"I hope you're ready." Matt said.

"We've been waiting for this chance. For too long." Cole said.

"My Marshal… speaks highly… of your skill… now… let me… feel your power… and in turn… feel the might… of the Black King…" The Black King said slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the time has come. The Black King vs. Three of the Racemasters. Can they prevail? Shall Ivalice be freed sooner than expected? Or shall all hope be crushed? Only the next chapter will tell.


	47. The Black King

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

My updating speed equals pwnage

When we last left off, Heidi felt weighted down by guilt when all she did was remind Harris of a tragic past he would just as soon forget. All the while the Black Army plans something sinister, with the Black King considering Marshal Agon's suggestion. However it is soon revealed that the Black King, has decided to take the initiative and confront the party himself. Now he stands before three of the mighty Racemasters, question is who will win? And who will lose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black King

"Come…" The Black King moaned in a sinister tone. From the sleeve of his right arm, a sword slowly appeared, the sword was gray in color, the edge was jagged, and the hilt resembled thorns. The black King's sleeve then wrapped itself around the hilt so as to keep his hands hidden.

"Let's take no chances." Cole said.

"Right. Aura!" Casey first cast aura on himself.

"Haste!" Cole then cast haste on all three of them.

"Smile." Matt threw a bean bag with a smiley face on it at Cole.

"Protect!" Cole cast protect on all three of them. Then used the extra energy boost to cast, "Shell!"

"Barrier!" Casey then cast barrier on all three of them, padding their defenses even more.

"This is going to be ugly." Brently said.

"Hmmm…" Harris looked intently at the Black King. _"Yeah, his mana feels just as foul as before, but… something's not right here." _

"Are you… ready to… meet your end…?" The Black King asked slowly.

"Let's go." Cole growled as he changed shape. He knelt down to all fours and his shape took that of a panther-like creature with blue fur. The coeurl.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrge!" Casey cried.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Matt cried as he, Cole, and Casey dashed at the Black King at full speed, all three of them kicking up tremendous clouds of dust as they ran. The Black King hovered a few inches above ground and then flew at the Racemasters at high speeds, kicking up an even larger cloud of dust as he flew. The Racemasters swerved in scrambled up patterns as they dashed for the Black King finally dashing at him full speed. Once the Black King and the three Racemasters collided…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

The force of the two sides clashing sent out a massive sonic boom and blast of wind that it nearly sent the rest of the party flying backwards.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Monty cried.

"Something tells me we better give these guys plenty of space." Hunter said.

"Right behind you." Adam said.

"Hey wait for me!" Syack shouted.

"Harris! Come on." Heidi urged.

"…right…" Harris said as he followed the rest of the party.

The dust cleared to reveal Matt, Casey, and Cole in the shape of a thundrake trading blades and fists with the Black King, the Black King was fending off all three of their attacks with surprising speed and skill. Cole slammed his fists downward only for the Black King to float above it and his fists to hit ground.

"RAH!" Casey and Matt leaped straight at the Black King and momentarily combated in mid-air before the Black King spun around once and sent the two Racemasters sprawling in to the ground.

"Black Tendrils." The Black King pointed his free sleeve at the two Racemasters and from the sleeve, about ten tendrils with sharp tips flew out of it. Five each headed for the two Racemasters when Cole still in Thundrake form stood in the way and held out his arms.

"Argh…" Cole grunted as five tendrils pierced in to each arm. Cole ignored the pain and grabbed each cluster of tendrils and began spinning around and around.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" The Black King groaned as Cole picked up speed with his spinning.

"Mog Peek!" Matt focused his vision and then. "Mog Rush!" Matt fired a glowing orange bullet at the Black King as he came flying at him.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

"ARGH!" Cole released the Black King and let him soar straight in to the bullet, but that wasn't the end of it.

"Beatdown!" Casey leaped past the Black King as he soared by and delivered a powerful slash to the Black King that would have nearly destroyed a mountain.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!" The Black King cried as he skid in to the ground, leaving a trail deep in the ground.

"Whew…" Cole returned to his normal shape as he sighed. "I must say, he can certainly take a hit." Cole sighed.

"Hang on a sec…" Matt said.

"Grrrrrr… you… Racemasters… are indeed… strong…" The Black King said as he stood back up.

"He's still standing?" Casey asked, amazed.

"Grrrrrrrrrr… RAH!" The Black King began swinging his sword vertically, horizontally, diagonally, all very rapidly, sending out arcs of purple mana at the Racemasters.

"Expert Guard! Rah rah rah rah!" Casey began swinging his sword as the attack continued and deflecting each arc of energy, however as the attack pressed on Casey was having more and more difficulty blocking the arcs and he was starting to receive some minor wounds.

"Flare!" Cole cast flare on the Black King, but unfortunately the Black King flew upward as the area he was in exploded. The Black King began spinning around and around in mid-air, flying circles around the three Racemasters and sending out arcs of purple mana at all three of them.

"Whoa!" Cole jumped away from each arc that was sent at him while Brently opened up two vents on his gunblade.

"Eat rapid fire!" As Matt ran, he open fired on the Black King, who still flew circles and was managing to avoid the bullets sent at him.

"Jump attack!" Casey then leaped at the Black King and swung his sword. The Black King stopped spinning around and intercepted Casey's attack. The Black King ignored the bullets that were flying in to his backside as he slashed Casey three times and then sent him crashing down in to Matt.

"OOF!" They cried.

"Black Blast!" The Black King pointed his left sleeve at the two and a black blast of mana flew at them and exploded.

"Argh!" They screamed as they went flying backwards.

"Meteor!"

"Hm?" The Black King looked above him only to see a gigantic flaming meteor crash in to him and send him crashing in to the ground.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

"Hmph." Cole scoffed.

"Black Snake."

"Hm?" The next thing Cole knew, a gigantic black wave of energy was traveling on the ground towards him faster than he could react. "OOF!" The wave crashed in to him and carried him along as it blazed a path of destruction through the plains, kicking up a gigantic cloud of dust and earth as it leveled everything in its path.

A distance away…

"Good gravy…" Mendoza said in awe as he saw the events unfolding from a distance.

"They're going to tear up that area they're fighting in." Syack said.

_"That's the least of my worries. Something just isn't right." _Harris thought to himself.

Back to the fight…

"Oooooggghh…" Cole weakly stood up from the attack and looked at the Black King in the distance.

"Black Gale…" The Black King pointed his left sleeve at Cole and from it came a spiraling wave of purple mana with the force of a strong gust of wind.

"Mog Guard!" Matt got in front of Cole and took a defensive stance. "Hurry up Cole…" Matt urged as he tried to resist the blast of dark mana.

"Force Shield!" Cole created a shield that resisted the blast of mana as Casey joined them. "Casey, Matt, I'm going to thought feed you my plan of attack." They stood silent for a few seconds and after that.

"Clever Cole. Very clever." Matt said.

"Alright then, hit me." Casey said. Cole exerted a bit more mana to allow the shield to sustain itself for a brief moment as he and Matt placed their hands on Casey. After a few seconds Casey gained an orange/red aura around him. "Jump!" Casey then jumped out from behind the shield and over the Black King.

"Hm? What is this extra mana…?" The Black King asked as he looked at Cole hovering above him.

"Ours fool." Matt said.

"We both added the mana we use to cast firaja to Casey's pool of mana, he'll have to expel it shortly." Cole said.

"FIRE BREATH!!!" Casey opened his mouth wide and breathed out a monstrous blast of flame at the Black King.

A distance away…

"Okay, I think we're far enough." Laura sighed.

"Oh my god… what is that!!!" Brently shouted. From the distance, the party could make out a massive cyclone of fire that was very wide in diameter, in fact the heroes could feel the heat from where they were standing. Suddenly stray fireballs from the cyclone flew at the heroes.

"Heads up!" Harris shouted. He, Heidi, and Adam drew their weapons and deflected any fireballs that flew at the heroes with their swords. After the cyclone died down and the fireballs stopped flying the group caught their breath for a moment.

"Maybe we should get a bit farther away." Adam suggested.

"I agree." Kyle said. The group turned around and continued to run farther away from the battle.

Back to the battle…

The surrounding area was now nothing but charred earth with our three Racemasters miraculously not burnt by the attack. Casey landed weakly and collapsed where he landed. "Whew… that was exhausting." Casey breathed out.

"Did it work?" Matt asked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" The Black King stood from where he was, his cloak singed, but none of it burned away. "Now… you're only angering me…" The Black King moaned.

"Crap." All three Racemasters said.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The Black King drew his sword and flew for Casey. Casey stood up and barely blocked an attack from the Black King, however the Black King soon knocked away Casey's sword and delivered several slashes to his torso.

"ARGH!" Casey shouted.

"Ya!" Matt threw several knives that embedded themselves in to the Black King's back.

"Rrrrrrrr… RAH!" The Black King turned his attention to Matt. Matt threw quick defensive slashes, then jumped over the Black King and threw numerous Molotov cocktails that exploded in to small bursts of flame.

"Mog Attack!" Matt shoved the Black King backwards while open firing on him with rapid fire.

"Blizzaja!"

"Aeroga!" First the Black King was covered in a massive pillar of ice, but then a large tornado formed around him, shattered the ice, and sliced with him with icy winds.

"Black tornado!" The Black spun around a few times and an even larger tornado formed from black mana formed and not only cancelled out their tornado, but expanded and started slicing the Racemasters fiercely.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The three Racemasters found themselves getting torn to shreds. Cole fought against the pain, and began to meld his mana for another spell. "Giga Flare!" The area around the Black King suddenly exploded with violent force.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

The tornado abruptly stopped, but to the horror of the other three, the smoke cleared to reveal the Black King inside a dome of purple mana.

"How pitiful…" The Black King said. He flew towards Cole and stabbed him with his sword.

"AUGH!" Cole shoved him off and then blocked the next flew slashes with his rod. However the Black King was a far more adept swordsman than Cole and was thus easily gaining the edge.

Fwip snip shing

"ARGH!" Cole collapsed to the ground with three gashes in his torso. The Black King turned around and was prepared to run Cole through when…

"Ice spreader!" Matt performed a variation of Ice shot which shot out a stream of icy wind that was slowly freezing over the Black King.

"Grrrrr…" Cole teleported away via his fairy shoes and began gathering mana. "Here goes…" Cole slammed both hands straight in to the ground.

"Huh… I… won't let him… finish that…" The Black King said. First he formed purple mana around his sword and seemed to lengthen it, then he slashed Matt in the torso with his extended sword.

"GAH!" Matt cried. The Black quickly thrust his sword at him a few times before turning around towards Cole.

"Air render!" Casey thrust his sword and sent a blast of air with a sharp tip to it in to the Black King's back.

"Argh!"

"Keep going Cole!" Casey shouted as he and Matt jumped at the Black King and began a sword fight with him.

"Almost have it…" Cole said.

A distance away…

"Okay now we're safe." Brently said. "Hey… does the ground feel like it's moving?"

"Whoa!" Gilbert fell over and was starting to slide backwards.

"The top soil in the area is sliding towards the battle zone!" Harris shouted.

"Meaning?" Monty asked as he struggled to keep his balance.

"RUN!" Heidi shouted as she helped Gilbert up and the entire party started running in place as the soil started to slide towards the battle zone faster and faster and faster.

"I'm too old for this!!!" Syack shouted as he barely kept pace against the soil. Finally the ground stopped moving beneath them.

"Whew…" Hunter sighed.

"This is getting to be very very dangerous." Kyle sighed.

Back to the fight…

"GAH!"

"WAH!" The Black King managed to deliver powerful slices in to Matt's side and Casey's back, he then turned to Cole and aimed his now glowing sword at Cole.

"Done!" Cole shouted. He looked up and noticed a glowing dart made out of purple mana flying towards his head. Cole ducked to the side and thus only received it in the shoulder. "GAH!"

"Hmph… hm?" The Black King noticed that a bunch of dirt and soil was coming towards him from every direction he looked. The soil started to build up around him, covering him from head to toe.

"Heh… how do you like my soil evidence variation?" Cole asked him.

"Why you…" The Black King started to growl before the soil covered him. It didn't stop once the Black King couldn't be seen, it started to layer on and layer on top of him until it formed a massive dome of earth.

"Begone!" Cole shouted as he crossed his arms and clenched his fists. The dome then compressed and a massive sonic boom sounded.

"Sounds like… he's been crushed." Casey said in a sigh of relief.

"Whew… that wasn't easy to perform." Cole sighed from exhaustion. The dome then started to crack.

"Oh hell no…" Matt said slowly in shock. Suddenly black mana exploded from the dome and sent the three of them flying backwards from where they were standing.

"Well done." The Black King growled, his voice echoing much louder than usual. "You have earned my full attention!" The Black King bellowed. "Grrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Black King thrust his sword towards Cole and it extended through the use of purple mana and impaled Cole near the stomach

"Gah!" The Black King then lifted Cole with his sword and threw him towards Casey.

"OOF!" Casey cried as Cole flew in to him.

"Die you son of a…" Matt shouted at the Black King. But the Black King smacked Matt away before he could finish that sentence and sent him crashing in to the other two Racemasters.

"DOH!" The other two shouted as Matt slammed in to them.

"Black Blaze…" The Black King growled. He pointed his left sleeve at the three Racemasters and a titanic stream of black flame shot out of it at the three Racemasters.

A distance away…

"Whew… okay, THIS is enough." Kyle said.

"I hope so." Gilbert sighed.

"Look at that!" Heidi shouted. The party turned and saw a stream of black flame blaze through the plains and trees for several miles. "Are they going to be alright?" Heidi wondered.

"At this point, I'm more concerned about there being any of the Deti Plains left after this fight." Laura said.

"For once I agree with Laura." Hunter said.

"Guys… there's something very wrong with this." Harris said.

"What?" Syack asked.

"The Black King's mana…" Harris started, but then paused for a moment, as if hesitant to say anything.

"You had time to sense it before we ran? What about it?" Adam asked.

"…" Harris hesitated, but then continued. "His mana is significantly higher than it was ten years ago."

"How much more significant?" Syack asked gravely.

"…" Harris sighed once again. "It far exceeds the levels of the Racemasters." Harris said.

"All of them!!!" Nearly everyone gasped.

"Yes… all of them." Harris said.

Back to the fight…

The three Racemasters were sent flying for miles by the blast of flames, all three of them were severely burnt by the attack, in fact. Cole and Matt's angel rings had lost their glow and Adam lost his aura, meaning they had died and been brought back once already. "This guy… is way stronger than we predicted." Matt groaned as he stood up.

"Curaga!" Cole healed most of their wounds with his curaga spell before turning to the Black King, who was flying at them full speed now. "Yes… far stronger…" Cole said.

"Come on… we still stand a chance don't we?" Casey urged them as he prepared himself.

"I suppose." Cole said as he charged up another spell. "Waterga!" Cole caused a geyser to erupt from the ground where the Black King was and cause him to alter his flight path.

"Bangaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Casey shouted really loudly and sent a sonic wave towards the Black King.

"Urgh…" The Black King was barely withstanding the attack and was oblivious to Matt high up above him.

"Take this!" Matt dropped several Molotov cocktails and fired a few fireballs at the cocktails. Once the cocktails were around the Black King, the fireballs struck them and caused a large fiery explosion.

"ARGH!" The Black King cried in agony as the flames scorched him.

"SMILE!!!" Matt hurled a beanbag with a smiley face towards Casey.

"Hit me Cole!"

"Alright." Cole said. "Quicken!" The beanbag and the quicken spell hit Casey at the same time. Casey's body was now able to move so fast that just standing where he was his body was vibrating.

"Uuuuuuurrrrrrggggghhhh… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Casey dashed for the Black King in a massive burst of speed that left a gust of wind in his wake and blew Cole backwards several feet.

"Whoa!"

"Hrrrrrrmmmm… hm? DOH!!!" The Black King was tackled by Casey and was now being dragged across the ground by Casey as he ran around at incredibly high speeds. "You will not defeat me!!!" The Black King shouted angrily as he struck Casey with his sleeve.

"We have too much riding on this battle to lose to a tyrant like you!!!" Casey shouted. The Black King was now able to fly at the same speeds as Casey and broke off from him. The two were now running several miles per second as they blazed across the Deti Plains slashing at each other as they dashed at each other.

A distance away…

"What's with those massive dust clouds?" Mendoza asked.

"Better question, why are we standing here when those clouds are heading right for us!!!" Brently shouted as the Black King and Casey blazed right by them.

"WHOA!!!" Syack shouted as the gale left behind by those two sent the party sprawling backwards from that where they stood.

"OOF!" Harris went flying in to Heidi from that blast of wind.

"My apologies." Harris groaned.

"It's alright." Heidi groaned painfully.

"Ouch…" Laura groaned. "Hey weakling? You okay?" Laura shook Hunter, who was laying right next to her.

"Stop calling me weak!" Hunter shouted.

"Hey fight when I'm not right between you two." Brently whined.

"Adam, you alright?" Kyle asked Adam.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ooooohhh… my back…" Syack rubbed his back where he rammed in to a tree.

"You two okay?" Gilbert asked Monty and Mendoza.

"Ugh…" They groaned.

Back to the fight…

"Here they come!" Matt shouted.

"Move it!" Cole shouted. Casey and The Black King crashed in to each other one last time.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Casey was sent flying backwards by the boom while the Black King withstood it just fine right before sending several arcs of purple mana at Matt and Cole.

"ARGH!" They shouted.

"Black tendrils!" The Black made several tendrils come out from his sleeve and wrap themselves around all three of the Racemasters. The Black King then spun around and around and around.

"Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" They shouted.

"RAH!" The Black King then hurled them miles away from the fight where they crash landed somewhere in the distance. "I'm not finished with you yet…" The Black King growled as he flew up in to the air and flew towards where the three went.

A distance away…

CRASH

"Whoa!" Monty and Mendoza nearly jumped a mile high when Matt crash landed right next to them.

"Ouch… that hurt…" Matt groaned.

"Master Casey!" Adam cried as he and Kyle checked to see if Casey was all right.

"Whoa! Hey… you alright?" Syack asked Cole, who just crash-landed in front of him.

"It gets worse… look!" Harris pointed at the Black King who landed somewhere in between the five groups of them.

"That does it! DEMI RAY!!!" Matt quickly prepared his gunblade and cast demi on it, making it fire a massive beam of gravity.

"DEMOLITION!!!" Cole sent a gigantic ball of mana at the Black King.

"SWORD OF THE JUDGE!!!" Casey swung a massive judge sword at the Black King and sent an energy wave at him. The three attacks met at the Black King. Everything seemed to grow silent for a moment before…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

What felt like a massive amount of pure mana pierced the sky itself around the Black King, radiating a bright white light.

"There… that got him." Matt sighed.

"Wait…" Cole said uneasily. The pillar completely vanished, the Black King was lying face down on the ground, and he stood up slowly.

"No… there's no way anyone could have survived that." Casey said in shock and terror.

"You Racemasters… have danced on my last good nerve!!!" The Black King bellowed. "Black Death!" The Black King held his arms out to his side and the area was suddenly surrounded by a cyclone of black mana. The clouds seemed to turn black as black mana gathered around the Black King.

"He's… building his mana…" Harris said in awe.

"He'd only build it if…" Laura began to surmise.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Black King began to expel black mana in the form of thick black needles flying all around him.

"HEIDI!!!" Harris turned his back to the Black King, grabbed Heidi, and held her close to him as the needles started bombarding Harris. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Harris cried in bloody murder.

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi shouted. Harris was absorbing the brunt of this excruciating pain in an effort to protect Heidi, even though she still felt some of the attack harm her.

"FORCE SHIELD!!!" Cole quickly created a force shield in front of him and Syack to try and block this attack.

"MOG GUARD!!!" Matt held out his hands and spread his feet in an attempt to cover the three behind him, but was thus far proving unable to completely shield them.

"ARGH!" They shouted.

"CARBUNCLE!!!" Laura summoned Carbuncle to shield herself, Hunter, and Brently, but even Carbuncle was cringing trying to block this attack, so Laura began exerting some more mana to help keep Carbuncle around.

"EXPERT GUARD!!!" Casey stood in front of Adam and Kyle and started taking the brunt of the attack for them.

"MASTER CASEY!!!" Adam shouted.

"YOU SHALL ALL BE DAMNED TO HELL!!!" The Black King shouted as the attack continued to devastate the party.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHGHHHHH!!!" Harris cried in more pain. Cole looked at everyone trying desperately to shield themselves and others from the attack.

_"We… won't last at this rate… maybe I can… do one last thing… please let this work…" _Cole thought to himself. Cole stomped a foot towards Harris and Heidi, a dark pink circle formed below them. Cole then stomped a foot towards Casey, Kyle, and Adam and formed the same magic circle around them. Cole then stomped his foot towards the other two groups and then stomped a foot straight down forming a magic circle around himself and Syack, forming five magic circles in all.

"Hm?" The Black King took notice of this. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Ancient power of magic. I beseech thee to carry us to different parts. TELEPORT!!!" Cole cried. A bright flash engulfed the people in all five magic circles, and once the flash cleared, they were gone. The Black King stopped his attack at once, and looked around.

"What is this… where did they disappear to?" The Black King demanded. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" The Black King slammed a foot down in to the earth and caused a massive earthquake in the already devastated area.

Elsewhere…

It was now approaching nightfall in the middle of a desert, a bright flash of light occurred and Cole and Syack appeared lying face down in the sands. "Oooooooggggg…" Cole stood up groggily and looked at Syack. "Oh great… his body isn't able to teleport through this kind of medium." Cole sighed.

Elsewhere…

Somewhere above a deserted ghost town of sorts, a bright flash occurred. After the flash disappeared, Matt, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert fell through the air, Matt being the only one conscious. "Oh crap." Matt dived for the ground so that he hit ground before the other two. He landed perfectly and then made one more jump in to the air, expertly catching all three of the others. "Cole what the heck did you do?" Matt asked.

Elsewhere…

A bright flash appeared at the peak of some stony mountain, after it disappeared, Casey, Adam, and Kyle appeared a few inches above ground and landed gently. "Great… what happened now?" Casey asked.

_"Casey? Matt? Can you hear me?" _A voice rang in Casey's head.

_"Cole?" _Casey thought spoke.

_"Yeah I can hear you." _Matt thought spoke. _"Cole what did you do?" _

_"I used a spell I created. It was the only thing I could think of to get us away from the Black King." _Cole thought spoke to them.

_"A teleportation spell?" _Casey asked. _"Then why didn't you just teleport us to one location?" _

_"Or at least not teleport us in mid-air." _Matt said.

_"I could do that if I only used one magic circle." _Cole told them. _"I can't control where you end up if I cast more than one magic circle." _Cole continued.

_"Great… so five groups have been scattered possibly all over Ivalice?" _Casey asked.

_"Yes. The only reason we can communicate now is the link we have through the spell. But that will wear out shortly, we won't be able to talk much longer." _Cole told them.

_"We need to find the others and decided on a place to meet." _Matt said.

_"Let us still meet at Materia Woods. That may be our best chance." _Casey told them.

_"O…ay. I a… breaking up… eady." _Cole said.

_"G…d…uck…" _Matt said.

_"Se… y…u…a…er…" _Casey said. Casey felt himself lose the connection to the other two. _"I just hope the others are safe…" _Casey thought.

Elsewhere…

A few feet above a mountain ledge, a bright flash occurred and from it fell Hunter, Laura and Brently. Hunter and Laura landed on the ledge while Brently fell further down until he landed in a pool of water and started floating down a stream connected to it. All three of them were unconscious.

Elsewhere…

A bright flash occurred several miles above a forest. Harris and Heidi started falling down towards the forest floor. "Hrrrrrrnnnggghhh…" Harris was struggling to maintain consciousness; having already taken a devastating attack and teleporting through some medium. "Hei…di…" Harris moaned. _"She won't… survive the fall… and I'll be lucky to do that…" _Harris thought. He reached for Heidi, held her close to his chest, and then turned so that his back would hit ground first.

SNAP

"Augh! Argh!" Harris shouted as he fell through several branches before finally hitting the forest floor hard. "Uuuuunnnggggghhh…" Harris groaned.

"…" Heidi remained unconscious and unaware of what just happened, but she remained unharmed for the most part.

_"Urgh… she's in… critical condition… I need to…" _Harris weakly placed a hand on Heidi. "Cure…" Harris managed to cast a cure spell on Heidi. "AUGH!!!" Harris cried in pain, having to cast the cure spell caused him immense pain. _"Ugh…so… this is how it ends…" _Harris thought. He then looked at Heidi and smiled. _"Heh… her life… deserves more of a chance than mine anyways… good luck… Heidi…" _Harris thought before he finally passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review and let me know what you think.


	48. Mountain Company

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

We will now check in on the five groups like so. The order has been randomly determined, and here is the order that I came up with.

1.) Laura, Hunter, and Brently

2.) Casey, Kyle, and Adam

3.) Cole and Syack

4.) Matt, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert

5.) Harris and Heidi

Alright then, let's get started with Laura, Hunter, and Brently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountain company

Laura and Hunter remained unconscious on the mountain ledge for a while. Several minutes passed by and finally Hunter stirred. "Oooooohhhh… my head…" Hunter moaned. He groggily looked at his surroundings. "Somewhat cold…" Hunter then looked up at the mountain above him. "And we're still not near the peak… hm? Laura!" Hunter gasped when he realized that Laura was passed out beside him. "Hey wake up!" Hunter shook Laura roughly to wake her up.

"…" Laura remained completely motionless.

"Oh that's just great." Hunter turned her on her back and pressed two fingers on her neck. "Yeah she still has a pulse. Maybe I'd best get to some shelter." Hunter said. Hunter picked Laura up and held her in his arms. "She better be thankful for this." Hunter said as he walked along. "Hmmm… what happened, and why aren't we in the Deti Plains anymore?" Hunter wondered. "Last thing I remember is that Laura, Brently, and I were standing on some magic circle and… wait, does that mean Brently should have been with us?"

Meanwhile…

Brently's unconscious body was floating gently down a river on the mountain until it finally washed up at a small pond. "Ooooooggggg…" Brently groaned. "Huh? I'm… alone, and not with those guys." Brently said groggily, he suddenly snapped to life. "Yes! That means I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" Brently started to sing happily. Brently skipped along the mountain trail simply tickled that he wasn't with those guys anymore. "Hm?"

"Our latest catch was good." Some bangaa voice said.

"Yeah the boss will be pleased beyond measure with this much gil." A viera voice said.

"Hmmmm… lots of gil huh?" Brently pondered out loud. Brently smiled and then hopped up to the top of a rock. "Alright! Hand over all of your valuables!" Brently shouted. A small camp of about ten various people stopped talking and stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" A human woman asked.

"You've got some nerve threatening us." A moogle said.

"You realize you're messing with the Kudik Bandits?" A nu mou asked him.

"I'm at Kudik Peaks? Really?" Brently asked amazed. "Uh I mean… do you realize who I am?"

"A dead man shorty." A bangaa told him.

"Nobody… calls… me… SHORT!!!" Brently shouted as he leaped above the crowd and threw knives at them. The bangaa and a nu mou got hit, but the others avoided it. Brently landed and did a brief melee fight with a human thief, but quickly stabbed him and threw a Molotov cocktail between two other bandits. Brently then used Steal: Weapon to steal the weapons of three bandits and throw back at them.

"This guy is nuts!" One of the remaining two guys shouted.

"Just run!" The viera and the moogle made a break for it.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you get for messing with me!" Brently shouted. "Now then, about the gil." Brently started looting through the bags and tents and helping himself to whatever he could find.

Meanwhile…

"Uuuuuuunnnnngggghhhh…" Laura groaned. She woke up to find a wet cloth on her forehead, near a campfire. "What?" Laura sat up out of the sleeping bag she was in and looked around her. She was in a very small cave, and she thought she heard a flute. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake." Hunter said. Laura turned around and found Hunter sitting on a rock behind her, holding a wooden flute in his hands.

"Oh… you." Laura said. "You can play the flute?"

"Yeah, I made it myself and I usually pass the time like this." Hunter said.

"I see." Laura said. "Where are we?" She asked.

"After I found this cave and set up that fire, I looked around for a moment, and my best guess is that we're in Kudik Peaks." Hunter said.

"Kudik Peaks… we're a few days away from the Deti Plains." Laura said.

"That's what bothers me. Do you have any idea how we wound up here all of a sudden with no one else?" Hunter asked.

"Hmmmm…" Laura thought for a moment. "Oh you're such a weakling you know that?" Laura taunted with a smile.

"Well you're welcome." Hunter said sarcastically.

"It's just kind of obvious. Somehow or another we were teleported here." Laura said as she stood up. "Whoa." Laura suddenly began to fall over, Hunter quickly got up and caught Laura.

"Whoa, be careful there. You drained a hell of a lot of mana protecting us from the Black King's attack, you're hardly in any condition to be moving." Hunter told her.

"Heh… I suppose you have a point." Laura said. "But still, we can't stay here, we need to get going."

"In your condition?" Hunter asked her.

"But what about the others weakling? Think about the others." Laura pointed out.

"Hmph." Hunter wasn't too happy about being insulted again, but he had to agree that Laura had a point. "Alright… let's find the others." Hunter said. Hunter sat Laura down gently, packed up everything, then let Laura lean on his shoulder, and the two left the cave together.

"Um…"

"What?" Hunter asked after they had been walking for a little while.

"Thank you… Hunter." Laura said.

"Your welco… wait did you actually call me Hunter?" Hunter asked.

"You've earned it… for now." Laura said with a smile. While they were conversing, they failed to notice a few shadows watching over them.

Meanwhile…

There was a large cave somewhere in the Kudik Mountains, a cave with many chambers that had piles of various goods. There were a few sleeping quarters, and a mess hall. The chamber that you entered when you entered the cave was by far the largest, and in it was a cozy looking chair on top of a stone staircase. "Boss! We have something to tell you!"

"Hm? What is it?" Asked a human voice from the chair.

"We may have found more travelers!" A viera told him.

"Hmmmm… do they have children? Or anything of the sort?" The human asked.

"No of course not boss! We wouldn't do anything like that, and the odds are that the human male and the viera aren't even a real couple from how they acted, just lost travelers from the looks of it." A bangaa told him.

"Heh… perfect then. Do as you will." The human told them when a moogle and viera ran in.

"Boss! We've got a problem!" The moogle shouted.

"You guys are back alre… wait a minute." The human abruptly stood up. "Where are the rest of you?" The human asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Some short moogle juggler attacked us and killed most of us." The viera with the moogle told him.

"WHAT!!!" The human shouted. "Grrrrrrrr… alright, tell me where you last saw this moogle, and I'll make him pay for hurting them." The human growled as his fists let off steam.

Later on…

Laura and Hunter were still walking along as they had through the whole trip. "Getting out of these mountains, is going to be a trick." Hunter said.

"True… even though I came through here once, that was quite a few years ago." Laura sighed.

"Hm?" Hunter looked around uneasily. "Hold on, I think I hear something." Hunter said. He led Laura over to the mountain wall and then got his bow out. Hunter notched an arrow and looked around carefully.

"Hunter look out!" Laura shouted.

Fwip

"Augh!" Hunter got hit in the neck by some dart and fell over. "Ooooogggg… damn…" Hunter cursed.

"Hand over you valuables!" Someone demanded. Hunter's vision started to go blurry as he weakly stood up.

"Hey look at this, there's enough tranquilizer to knock out a very large chocobo in an instant with these darts, and he's still standing.

"What have you done to him?!" Laura demanded. Hunter thought he saw Laura draw her rapier, but in her weakened state she was no match for whomever these guys were.

"Hey… hands off." Hunter weakly drew his bow and released the arrow hoping it would hit a target.

"Augh he hit my leg!" A bangaa shouted.

"Help along that tranquilizer!" A human female shouted.

"Gladly." A nu mou voice said. Hunter then felt someone hit him in the back of the head before he finally blacked out.

Meanwhile…

"Dum dum diddily dum dum dum." Brently chanted happily. _"Good old freedom, and no nut jobs to have to fight all the time." _Brently thought happily once again.

"You…"

"Hm?" Brently turned to look at some figure behind the rocks. "And you are?"

"Did you recently borrow something from some campers near by?" The figure asked.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Brently asked.

"Let me make this clear short-stuff, no one messes with my men and gets away with it." The figure hissed.

"And let me make this clear. No one calls me short and gets away with it." Brently said as he put down his loot and pulled out as many throwing knives as he could hold.

"Bring it." The figure said as steam started coming from his arms.

Meanwhile…

"Ooooooooggggghhhh…" Hunter moaned as he woke up. "Man… hm? Laura!" Hunter woke up with a start and noticed that Laura was missing, and so was everything minus his bow, arrows, and the clothes he was wearing of course. "Man, who were those guys? Where did they take… huh?" Hunter noticed something on the ground. He bent down and looked at a small red puddle, he touched it with his fingers. "Blood." Hunter thought a moment. "That's right, I hit someone in the leg, I guess he never bothered to stop the bleeding." Hunter looked and noticed that blood was trickled along a path. "Guess I've found them." Hunter said as he started carefully following the trail of blood.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh… Let me go!" Laura yelled. She was shackled to a wall by her wrists, kicking and screaming at the bandits to let her go.

"We can't do that, you see we recently ran short on members, and the boss will surely love you." A bangaa that was mending his leg said.

"Yeah, the boss is always thrilled to have new people join us." A female human said.

"So let's celebrate a knew members, and a successful plunder!" A nu mou shouted raising a wooden cup.

"Here here!" Came the cries of the several dozen bandits.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Laura growled. _"This is humiliating." _Laura thought.

"Ha ha h…hurgh!" A bandit fell over with an arrow embedded in the back of his skull.

"Huh?" The bandits turned to the cave opening to find Hunter at the mouth of the cave.

"If you don't mind, I believe you kidnapped someone." Hunter said as he notched another arrow.

"Huh? I thought that guy would be knocked out for another few hours." The bangaa with the wounded leg said.

"Heh… another brilliant strategy on my part. You see, when I started my clan I started having very small doses of sedatives, poisons, you name it. That way I'd build some immunity to them." Hunter said. "Now let her go." Hunter threatened as he aimed his bow again.

"Make us." A bandit hissed.

"Suit yourself." Hunter said with a smile. "Sonic boom!" Hunter fired an arrow that released a sonic boom that wiped out a number of bandits once it hit the floor.

"Rah!" The bandits grabbed their own weapons and the many archers present began firing their arrows at Hunter. Hunter easily evaded the arrows that came flying at him and took aim with his bow again.

"Capture!" Hunter fired four arrows that formed a mana net between them and caught several bandits underneath it and causing several more bandits to stumble over the caught bandits.

"Rah!" One got close and swung his sword at Hunter, but Hunter quickly dodged to the side and climbed up the cave wall up to a ledge like a chimpanzee.

"Sonic boom!" Hunter fired another sonic boom at the bandits below and killed another several bit of them. Hunter then aimed two arrows at Laura and fired, striking both the shackles holding her to the wall.

"They've really made me mad." Laura said as she checked her wrists. "I call upon thee! Ifrit!" Laura called upon Ifrit, in all of his blazing fury.

"Whoooooaaaaaa…" The remaining bandits gasped in fear.

"HMPH…" Ifrit snorted once and then cast a wave of across the whole cave.

"Whoa!" Hunter barely got behind cover in time as the flames swept over the entire cave. When the cave was clear, Hunter looked out from behind cover, and found the cave charred in several places, and the burnt bodies of the remaining bandits, and Laura collapsed on the ground. "Laura!" Hunter ran over to check on Laura.

"Heh… looks like I overdid it again." Laura said.

"Laura, you really need to be more conservative with your mana." Hunter said. "Hm? Hang on a moment." Hunter ran over to a nearby horde of treasure chests, after rooting through them, he pulled out a bottle of some golden liquid. "Eureka! An elixer." Hunter said. He ran up to Laura and gave her the elixer, Laura instantly found herself healed and all of her mana restored.

"Well, that did the trick." Laura sighed in relief. "Thank you again… Hunter." She said.

"I'm starting to like this." Hunter said.

"Don't get too used to it." Laura said as she and Hunter walked out of the cave.

Meanwhile…

Brently was lying on the ground severely burnt, and several circular scorch marks on the rocks around him, and the figure standing over him. "Hmph… that's what happened when you mess with my men." The figure said as he picked up the bag of loot. "See ya, you little dead guy."

_"Just play dead Brently… this guy is INSANELY strong…" _Brently thought to himself.

"Hmph." The figure snorted as he walked away. "Anyone who messes with my men, will pay the price. No matter who they are." The figure said to himself as he walked back towards his hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just who is this figure that is the apparent leader of the bandits? And what will his reaction be when he returns to the cave?And who will be the next to bring about his wrath? Find out next time we check on these two.


	49. Reminiscence

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Woot! More sexy updating speed.

Now we follow Casey, Kyle, and Adam. Exactly where have these three reappeared? And how shall they fare? What exactly is there next move?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reminiscence

Casey was walking through the stony trail carrying Adam and Kyle over his shoulders. "Hmmmmm…" Casey was pondering over everything that had happened. The battle, losing said battle, being teleported to some region of Ivalice, and now trying to reunite with the others while carrying these two over his shoulders. "Hmmmm…" Casey observed his surroundings more as he walked on.

"Hrrrrrrrnnnnn…" Adam groaned. Casey stopped walking and set Adam on the ground. "Huh?" Adam sniffed the air for a moment. "Master Casey… what happened?" Adam asked.

"We were teleported to another region of Ivalice by Cole. I haven't quite figured out where we are yet." Casey explained. "Perhaps you can, after all your sense of feel is greater than mine, and that is one sense I haven't used."

"Very well Master Casey." Adam knelt down and stroked his hand along the ground, he occasionally slapped a palm down on to the ground. After a minute of doing this, he stood back up. "Their seem to be a few crystal like formations around the area, in pits or underground."

"Hmmm… we must be in Ambervale." Kyle theorized.

"Ambervale Master Casey?" Adam asked.

"Yes, it is a mountainous range close to both Siena Gorge and the Kudik Peaks." Casey explained. "It is rich in many precious stones and rare forging metals."

"Most interesting Master Casey." Adam said.

"It is also wear the previous kings of Ivalice keep a second palace, although in some respects it is more like a chapel than a palace. But since the Black King's rule it has gone unused." Casey explained further.

"I see then. So what shall we do Master Casey?" Adam asked.

"Well, we're going to be traveling at a steady pace until Kyle wakes up. But otherwise we're still heading for the Materia woods." Casey said.

"Very well Master Casey. I shall follow." Adam said.

Meanwhile…

"My Ahriman have returned." A nu mou beastmaster, standing at the steps to a golden palace said. The two Ahriman landed next to him, he stared in to their eyes for a moment, and when he finished, his eyes lit up with glee. "Most excellent." The nu mou went in through the large double doors and continued on through the palace, occasionally going through another set of double doors until he arrived in a room in which the far wall had a statue of a figure holding a palm out under his chin.

"What do you want?" Another nu mou asked him.

"Guess what boss, three bangaa have appeared in the area. They seem to be well stocked."

"Hmmmm… how strong would you say they are?" The other nu mou asked.

"Ah, that may be a problem. My ahriman have determined that all three of them are pretty strong, but the one carrying the unconscious one seems to incredulously strong from their evaluation."

"Wait, did you say one was unconscious?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

"We may be able to turn that to our advantage." The other nu mou said with a cunning smile.

Later that night…

Kyle was still unconscious, Casey and Adam has set up a fire and were sitting around it. After a while of sitting there silently, Casey finally said something. "You know something Adam?"

"What is it Master Casey?" Adam asked.

"Fighting alongside Cole and Matt like I did yesterday, it reminded me of old times." Casey said nostalgically.

"Master Casey, what were the other Racemasters like?" Adam asked. Casey's expression saddened a little bit, but he spoke nonetheless.

"Well let's see… the Human Racemaster, when I knew him he and I were frequent sparing partners. He was close to all of us, he and I were friends good sparing partners, he found a confident in Cole, he found a friend he could laugh with greatly in Matt."

"What about the viera Racemaster?" Adam asked.

"When I knew her… she was very kind, caring, she often kept us in line and cooled rising tempers. There was very little she didn't help us cope with, and she was very strong since she was able to share our pain greatly." Casey said.

"How did those two get along?" Adam asked.

"Those two?"

"The Human and Viera Racemasters." Adam said.

"Adam, until you've met them, which is highly unlikely I don't think it'd be polite to tell you too much about them. What I've told you may well be the extent of what I can tell you." Casey said.

"I understand." Adam said. The silence continued on for a while. "Master Casey?"

"Yes Adam?"

"What were my parents like?" Adam asked.

"Heh… I've told you this story a lot when you were a child Adam." Casey said.

"I understand that Master Casey. But… it's been so long since we had a conversation like this, I… just want to hear it again. It brings me as close as I can get to my parents."

"Heh heh… very well." Casey said with a smile. "Your mother was gifted with a sword, while your father preferred his fists. I can tell you they were very headstrong." Casey said. "They were intelligent, but more often than not their pride got in the way. But in a way that ended up being a good thing."

"Because otherwise they would have never challenged you to battle and then sworn their assistance to you." Adam finished for him.

"Like I've said, I've told you this story. It's in your heart now Adam." Casey said.

"I'm sorry Master Casey." Adam said.

"No it's very alright." Casey said with a smile. "Your mother never would admit to me that she was pregnant, however I quickly learned that she was." Casey said. His face then turned to a frown. "However, it was a problematic birth." Casey said. "And the timing for her to go in to labor couldn't have been worse."

"… it involved bandits didn't it?" Adam asked.

"Yes. We had recently gotten involved with bandits; your father battled them alone while I delivered you. Your mother died during child-birth." Casey told him solemnly.

"And my father died fighting the bandits." Adam said.

"Yes. Yes he did. He died a warrior's death, and he should always be remembered for that Adam." Casey said.

"I do wish that I knew my father, but… at least he died a warrior." Adam said. Casey then put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"And there is no better way for a bangaa to die Adam. Just remember that." Casey said proudly.

"I will Master Casey." Adam said proudly. "Although… sometimes I feel as though I'm something of a disgrace to the bangaa." He said sadly.

"Why is that Adam?" Casey asked.

"You know… I just generally don't like fighting. I don't find thrill in battle like you. I would sometimes prefer a quieter lifestyle. For that I am ashamed Master Casey." Adam said.

"No… Adam you shouldn't feel shame." Casey told him.

"Why not Master Casey?"

Casey then smiled. "You're fighting now aren't you? Even though you don't like it?" Casey asked him.

"Yes…"

"For what cause?"

"To bring peace to Ivalice of course." Adam said.

"You see Adam. You are fighting for a noble cause, sacrificing your desires in order to do what you believe is right." Casey told him.

"Master Casey…" Adam started.

"For that, you should feel no shame at all. Rather it is something to take the utmost pride in." Casey said.

"You're right Master Casey." Adam said. "As long as I am breathing, I shall fight for what is right."

"Ha ha ha ha! Now that's the spirit." Casey said.

"You know Master Casey. I'm glad we had a talk like this." Adam said.

"Why is that?"

"Because we haven't had a heart to heart like this in such a long time." Adam said with a smile.

"You're right Adam. You're right." Casey said as a tear of joy streaked out of the corner of his eye.

"Master Casey? Are you crying? I smell tears." Adam said.

"Bah… it is nothing." Casey said.

While they were talking, little did they realize that someone was watching them. Or more like something as the Ahriman flew over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a bit more intended for this chapter, but somehow… it just seems I'd be killing the mood of this chapter by continuing. I hope you liked this.


	50. The Dunes in the Night

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Man I can't keep myself away from the keyboard tonight. Now we join Cole and Syack in some desert yet to be identified.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dunes in the night

"Curaga." Cole cast Curaga on Syack. A white aura covered him and then disappeared. "There, that will get him out of critical condition." Cole said as he picked up Syack and hoisted him on to his back. "I suppose I better figure out which desert I'm in first." Cole said to himself as he started walking.

Cole had been walking through the cold desert night for a long time now. Hours maybe, occasionally he would use a fire spell to create a small fire for Syack to keep warm next to and check his pulse to make sure he's still alive. But otherwise Cole continued to walk along tirelessly. Well, almost tirelessly. "Whew… I must say… I haven't traveled like this in a while."

A short ways away, two pairs of eyes were peaking out from underneath a dune of sand, watching Cole as he trekked along. "I must say, someone has some gald to be traveling the desert at night." A bangaa voice said.

"Indeed." Replied a nu mou voice. The two figures rose out of the sand slowly, the nu mou was a beastmaster, and the bangaa was a dragoon. "Let's report to our leader."

"Why? It would be so much more fun to attack him now." The dragoon said.

"No. You know how she gets when she's not informed of these kinds of things." The beastmaster sternly told him.

"Hmmm… you have a point." The dragoon said. The two dug themselves back in to the dunes and tunneled through the sands away from Cole.

"…" Cole kept on walking, even though every step he took was causing the uneasy feeling inside of him to grow. _"Why does it feel like I'm being followed?" _Cole asked himself. _"I'd best keep my senses about me. Usually these feelings are spot on." _After about another hour or so. Cole finally stopped and made sure that Syack's heart was still beating despite the cold temperatures. "Good, we'll keep moving then." Cole said.

"I must say… for a nu mou you don't tire easily do you?" Came a female voice.

"No I don't." Cole said calmly. "Now are you and your friends going to come out of the sands or am I going to have to force you out?"

"My my… hasty aren't we?" The first figure to rise out of the sands was a viera. She was pretty tall for a viera, reaching a full 6'0" in height, she also wore a full body black suit and a blindfold over her eyes. Her hair was wrapped neatly in a bun, and her katana was sheathed behind her. "Now then… will you hand over anything of value, or will I have to kill you to get it?" The viera asked.

"Hmmmm…" Cole looked around and noticed other people rising out of the sands, along with one of each kind of dragon. "Well…" Cole started. "My answer is…"

"I'm waiting… and I don't like waiting." The viera said.

"You can forget it." Cole said. He looked at the three dragons and pointed his hand in their direction. The dragons seemed confused for a moment, but then they turned to face the beastmaster.

"Huh? What are you doing? Attack him!" The beastmaster ordered, but the dragons advanced on the beastmaster.

"Charge!" The dragoon shouted. He and two Mog Knights charged at Cole with their weapons raised.

"Hmph…" Cole did nothing, but while he left the Ice Drake to maul the beastmaster, he had the other two dragons charge at the other three and use their breath attacks.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"He's overridden my control of the dragons!" The beastmaster shouted.

"You four can't do anything on your own can you?" The viera asked. "Fire whip!" The viera created a whip made from flames and snapped it at all three dragons, causing flames to encircle their arms and mouths, preventing them from using any techniques. The viera then drew her katana and rushed at Cole with such speed that most people wouldn't even be able to see her. However 'most' is the operative word now isn't it?

"Please." Cole drew his staff and easily blocked the katana. "Hmmmm… I guess this spell will do nicely."

"What spell?" The viera asked as she started swinging her katana rapidly at Cole. Cole however would block each katana swing with his rod.

"Thunder." Cole cast a simple thunder spell that caused a lightning bolt to strike the viera.

"Gah!" The viera cried as a lightning bolt sent her flying backwards.

"CHARGE!" The other lackeys shouted.

"Esuna." Cole relieved the dragons of their status ailments and thus they went back to mauling the lackeys.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The lackeys shouted.

"ENOUGH!!!" The viera shouted.

"Hm?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the viera in curiosity, Cole only looked at her with disinterest. To everyone's surprise, the viera bent down on one knee and bowed her head to Cole.

"What! But but… Lady Toxin…"

"There was far more than average power in that thunder spell. Now unless you want him to kill you all with the wave of his hand I suggest you bow to him as well!" The viera that was apparently Lady Toxin told them.

"Yipe…" They squeaked. So everyone hit one knee and bowed to Cole.

"Now if you don't mind… I need to get my friend somewhere where he'll be out of danger." Cole said as he released his control on the dragons.

"We can take him to our hideout. He'll be safe from the desert cold and heat there." Toxin said.

"But but… Lady Toxin…" The beastmaster stammered.

"Quiet! He has bested us in combat fair and square and thus he shall have his reward." Toxin hissed at the beastmaster.

"Yes ma'am." The beastmaster uttered out.

A little while of walking later, Cole and the rest of the group stopped at the top of a particular dune. Suddenly the sand started to sink in to the ground. "A hidden entrance." Cole surmised.

"Yes, used by thieves long ago, I rediscovered it quite by accident and have used it since." Toxin explained. The platform started sinking deeper and deeper underground until it finally stopped at the mouth of a cave. "Be sure to shovel any incredible amount of sand you knock off of the platform back on to it. We wouldn't want the platform to be revealed now would we?" Toxin asked rhetorically. After they did so, the platform rose back up after Toxin pressed a button on the wall.

"Lady Toxin?" One of the Mog Knights asked.

"Take the illusionist to the bunker and make sure he is taken care of. If he is in worse condition than he is now I'll see to it that you are put in to an even worse condition." The viera threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" The others saluted before running off.

"My apologies, those four have to be ruled by fear. I don't do it out of spite, but they can get to be very… very unruly." Toxin said.

"Very well then. So… I assume you wanted to speak with me then?" Cole asked.

"Yes… follow me please." Toxin said as she walked towards an opening in the cave.

"Is Toxin your real name?" Cole asked.

"I don't know my real name or if I even have one. I merely adopted this name that I have now." Toxin explained.

"I see. And why wouldn't you even have one?" Cole asked.

"…" Toxin sighed as they entered a room, apparently her room. However the only furniture was a bed. "Before I answer that question… tell me. Are you who I believe you to be?"

"That depends on who you believe me to be." Cole said.

"Are you one of the masters?" Toxin asked.

"Yes… Cole, Racemaster of the nu mou to be precise." Cole said.

"Very well… tell me master of the nu mou… have you ever heard of… what is called the others?" Toxin asked, putting emphasis on 'others'.

"Yes… they are born to one race, but blessed by the totema of another race." Cole said. "They are shunned because such an anomaly is hardly seen. Their birth race shuns them because they feel they cannot coexist with someone who is not protected by their totema, and the other races simply see them as far too unnatural to come in contact with." Cole continued.

"Correct on all counts." The viera said. "Do you fear the unknown master of nu mou?"

"No. Although I and the other Racemasters were raised in a time when the others were far more feared and despised than they are now… we felt that they were still as innocent as anyone else, and deserved our protection." Cole said. There was a pause for a moment, then Cole turned around and faced Toxin. "Tell me then… what totema protects you?"

"You are very perceptive indeed master of nu mou." Toxin said. She removed her blindfold and revealed that she had green eyes. However looking at her pupil you could see lines forming the profile shot of a dragon's head.

"You are blessed… by the bangaa totema Adremmalech then?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Toxin said. "My caretaker, a nu mou other protected by Exodus, told me that my birth parents left me to die on Roda Volcano when he found me. Since then I have adapted to life in many ways, hiding my eyes so that they do not fear me for what I am, but rather for my skill."

"Do… your companions know of this?" Cole asked.

"Yes, none of them are among the others like I am… but they have still been left behind by society and thus they share similar feelings that I do." Toxin told Cole.

"I see." Cole said. "I can tell that you are quite skilled, you have adapted your other senses quite well."

"Hmph… one trait I share in common with the bangaa is poor eyesight and an enhanced sense of smell, however my hearing still has the superior viera sense to it." Toxin said. "Now then… I am curious as to why someone like you is traveling through the Deila Dunes at night." Toxin said.

"That… is a long story, but I'll try and shorten it." Cole said.

Meanwhile…

"Well he's certainly warmer than before." A Mog Knight said.

"Yeah but we need him to wake up or Lady Toxin will kill us." The dragoon said.

"Oh wait! His breathing is back to normal!" The beastmaster pointed out.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" Syack snored.

"Wow… he's a heavy sleeper. That's one hell of a snore." The other Mog Knight said.

"You know, I bet that he sleeps heavily, but is a gentle old man when he's awake." The beastmaster said.

"Hmmmm…" Syack slowly started waking up. "Whuzzat… HUH?" Syack snapped to life and looked around with a start. "Who the heck are you whippersnappers!" Syack shouted loudly.

Meanwhile…

"How intriguing… so you and two of the other Racemasters battled the Black King and now here you are." Toxin said with interest.

"Yes, now I need to reach Materia woods, but you've made that a lot easier now that you've told me where we are." Cole said. "I'm going to go check on Syack."

"Confound it all! Who are you people! Where have you taken me! What have you done with those other whippersnappers and twits I was traveling with!!!" Syack's voice echoed through the caves.

"Yes it sounds like he's fine." Cole sighed. Cole moved faster towards the source of Syack's voice, Toxin following him.

"Lady Toxin! This old man's crazy!" A Mog Knight shouted.

"Hm? Cole with all due respect! Where the heck are we!?!" Syack shouted.

"Syack… let me explain." Cole said sternly.

Later…

"Oh… well that makes perfect sense then." Syack said. Cole had just explained everything, minus Toxin being one of the others, to Syack. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's head for Materia Woods."

"Hold for a moment." Toxin said. "Just how much excitement… will there be?"

"Hmph… more than this old man can handle." Syack grumbled.

"Perfect…" Toxin said.

"How do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I wish to come along." Toxin said.

"Huh? But Lady Toxin!" All of her lackeys shouted.

"I must say, this is a surprise." Cole said.

"I have always been intrigued by you Racemasters, even more so after our little chat. And… well…" Toxin then got close to Cole and whispered in to his ear. "One other thing I share in common with the bangaa, I have a hard time resisting excitement."

"I don't know…" Cole sighed.

"Oh don't be so stiff. I am a highly accomplished assassin and elemantist." Toxin said.

"Well…"

"If I may add something to this…" Syack said clearing his throat. "This woman scares me to death. We could use someone like her." Syack said.

"Oh why not. I suppose if we're going to be fighting the Black Army, we'll need all the help we can get." Cole sighed.

"Excellent." Toxin laughed. "Well then. Shall we get going?" Toxin asked.

"Very well." Cole sighed.

"Just one more question." Syack said.

"What is that?" Cole asked.

"Why not just use that teleport spell to send us to the Materia Woods?"

"Because even if I can control the spell, I certainly wouldn't be able to prevent you two from being rendered unconscious." Cole said.

"Oh. Good point." Syack said.

"Lady Toxin… we need you here…" The Dragoon whined.

"Shush. I will be back, and who knows, your assistance may be required in the future." Toxin told them before turning to follow the other two out. _"Well Toxin, this has been most fortunate. These people, will be able to help you obtain your revenge after all." _Toxin thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, read and review people.


	51. Refuge

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

We now join Matt, Mendoza, Monty, and Gilbert in some deserted town. What adventures await these four?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Refuge

Matt was inside a deserted, one-room cottage with a fireplace. Matt had started a fire and laid the other three in front of it. "Hmmmmm…" Matt was leaning against the wall right next to the door. "Well now what… even if we reunite… we now know that we won't be able to beat the Black King." Matt thought. "But… what other choice do we have?" Matt wondered out loud. "Hm?" Matt turned to the door as he heard footsteps draw closer. _"What?" _

"Who's in here?" A ninja that opened the door demanded. He opened the door to find the three unconscious bodies in front of the fireplace. The ninja had blue eyes, was in a dark blue outfit, had two katanas sheathed on his back and stood 5'9" in height. "Hm? Who are these three?"

_"Who is that guy?" _Matt wondered. He was using his arms and legs to hoist himself against the corner of the ceiling so that he remained unseen.

"Hmmmm… someone had to have been here recently, otherwise the fire wouldn't be going.

_"Dang it. I am such a genius." _Matt thought to himself sarcastically.

"I better take these three with me." The ninja said out loud.

_"Oh no he… wait a minute… he's not black army though… maybe I'd better see if I can't get more info on him first." _Matt thought. The figure dragged out all three of them one at a time and when he dragged Gilbert out last, Matt let himself down easily. He peeked outside to find the guy dragging all three of them on some kind of wagon.

Matt followed this figure for several minutes. As he went further and further in to the ghost town, Matt began noticing some chimneys had smoke coming from them, and some alleys had some mildly fresh laundry hanging out. _"What is this place?" _Matt thought. Matt ducked in to another alley to stay out of sight of the ninja and peeked around the corner to make sure the ninja was still in sight. He was, good thing as well. Matt prepared to go to another alley when…

"AH!"

"Hm?" Matt turned around and saw a human woman run around another corner. "What was that…"

"HELP!" She shouted.

"Help?"

"Who are you?"

"Hm?" Matt looked up and saw the ninja standing over him on the edge of the building Matt was leaning against. "Ah crap…"

"I'll ask again… who are you?" The ninja asked forcefully as he drew one of his katana.

"Listen… I don't want trouble…" Matt started.

"That doesn't answer my question!" The figure told him.

"Look, I just wanted to…" Matt started.

"Answer my question!" The figure snapped at him.

"Alright, looks like I need to beat some sense in to you." Matt said. Matt jumped straight upward and uppercut the ninja under the chin.

"OOF!!!" Matt then landed a few feet behind the ninja on top of the roof. "Now will you listen to…"

"Hiyah!" The ninja drew both his katana and swung them around quickly, creating the illusion of several katana before taking a swing at Matt. Matt easily blocked one katana with the side of his blade and caught the other katana in between each blade of his gunblade.

"Look just listen to me will you?" Matt asked.

"If you're an enemy… then I can't give you that luxery!" The ninja let go of his katana and jumped back making handsigns. "Wood jujutsu! Wood veil!"

"Oy…" Matt sighed. Vines sprang up around him and right before they wrapped themselves around Matt, he disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind the ninja pointing his gunblade at him.

"Ugh!" The figure gasped.

"Now then… will you listen, or will I have to shoot you?" Matt asked.

"Fine… I'll listen… I lost after all." The figure said solemnly.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked. "Never mind that. I just want to know who you are and what you're doing with my comrades?" Matt asked.

"Your comrades? Oh… you mean those three I found? I'm sorry… I got a little rash back their." The ninja said as he stopped tensing up. Matt put away his gunblade, sensing no threat now. The ninja removed his turban and make and revealed that he was bishonen, a very fair face coupled with his blonde hair.

"Now then, will you answer my questions?" Matt asked.

"If you'll answer mine. You see, I can't take chances. That's why I got so carried away back there." He said.

"Seth! Are you alright?" A bangaa asked. "Who is this!!!" The bangaa demanded fearfully.

"A friend. Don't worry." The ninja answered, meaning his name was Seth.

Later…

"Okay, that was my story, now please tell me yours." Matt said. He and Seth were in another one-room cottage with Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert once again spread out before a fireplace. He was sitting at a small table with Seth.

"Wow… one of the Racemasters, this is truly a blessing." Seth said. "Ahem… well you see… this town… is a refuge."

"A refuge?" Matt asked.

"Yes, there are several who don't have the luxury of being able to make it to Baguba, so I find them and bring them here." Seth said. "Here, I find food for them, I keep them in order, I give them what they need, and I protect them." Seth said.

"You seem different from before when you attacked me." Matt said.

"That's because I had to be absolutely sure you weren't an enemy. You see, I've learned that while protecting these people, you can't take chances." Seth said. "Although… sometimes I get a little bit hasty." Seth said.

"I noticed." Matt said. "So then… where exactly is this?"

"This place was once known as Jagd Ahli, but since the Judiciary was destroyed, I suppose you can't really call it a Jagd anymore since everywhere is basically lawless." Seth said.

"Ahli huh? That's great, we're not too far from Materia Woods." Matt said.

"Wait… you're going back?" Seth asked.

"Yep, after all. The Black Army won't keep me down!" Matt said with a smile.

"But… you can't beat the Black King right?" Seth asked.

"True… but we have to find someway. There isn't another alternative." Matt said a bit more seriously.

"There is one other alternative." Seth said.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"You could just stay here." Seth said.

"Hm?"

"This place is a refuge. You're more than welcome to stay here and help me protect this place." Seth said.

"Seth it's just that…" Matt started.

"I mean it. If you can't beat the Black King why go looking for a losing battle?" Seth asked.

"Hey now wait just a…"

"I'm sorry." Seth said. "I only spoke what was on my mind. It's just that… what if you die next time? Then what good will it do?" Seth asked.

"…" Matt had never actually thought of that. He had always had such a carefree demeanor even when doing what he had to do.

"Master Matt… please just don't be reckless. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone by dying out there would you?" Seth asked. "…" Seth sighed. "I have to go make sure that everyone is alright." Seth said.

"Hmmm… another alternative…" Matt thought.

Later that night…

Matt sat by the fire with the other three, Seth had stayed out all night tending to everyone's needs, trying to keep everyone happy despite their grim situation. Suddenly, the three unconscious guys stirred.

"Ooooohhhh… my head…" Mendoza groaned.

"I just dreamed that the Racemasters got their butts kicked and then had to teleport everyone to random locations across Ivalice and then agreed to meet at the Materia Woods." Monty said groggily.

"Hate to burst you bubble kid, but that's exactly what happened." Matt said.

"Matt!" Gilbert gasped. "Wait… what?"

"Monty just said it in a nutshell." Matt said.

"You mean we actually got teleported all across Ivalice?" Mendoza asked.

"Yep, we wound up in Ahli in some refuge village." Matt explained.

"Refuge village?" Monty asked.

"Yes, the leader here offered us refuge here." Matt said.

"Oh good, that'll give us time to rest before we get going." Mendoza said.

"He… offered us… permanent refuge too." Matt said.

"Ha ha ha! Well that's generous but we do have to find the others." Monty said. "Isn't that right Matt?" Monty asked.

"…" Matt avoided their gazes.

"Matt?" Gilbert looked at him curiously. "Wait Matt… you aren't seriously thinking about taking up that offer are you?"

"Seth… made a point." Matt said.

"Seth? Oh never mind. Matt please, you can't be serious." Mendoza said.

"Look you three… when I talked with Seth, he did make a point. If we do go back, we'll only end up fighting a losing battle. The other two and myself couldn't beat the Black King, and now if we went back we'd only be marching to our deaths. That wouldn't do anyone any good." Matt said.

"But but…" Monty stammered.

"It's hard I know, but maybe… just maybe we'd be better off staying here and helping Seth protect this refuge village." Matt said. The other three stayed silent for a moment, letting these words sink in.

"I need to go for a walk." Mendoza said.

"I do as well." Monty said. He and Mendoza stood up, turned towards the exit, and walked out the door. Gilbert stood up and also went for the door.

"Matt… if I may ask you something…"

"Go ahead." Matt said.

"Would it do the whole of Ivalice any good, if you just stayed here?" Gilbert asked.

"…" Matt stayed silent at this.

"I'll be back." Gilbert said as he walked out the door.

"Hmmmm…"

Even later that night…

Matt too decided to walk around. As he walked around he began to notice the lifestyle of the people around him. A few kids were playing in the messy streets, the parents watching them adoringly and yet with a look of sadness in their eyes, a longing for the golden days of old. "…"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Came the cry of an infant.

"Hush my darling." A human woman said to the baby.

"Here, let me take care of her." Seth offered.

"Oh Seth, thank you." The woman said. Matt watched in wonder as Seth rocked the baby gently in his arms, giving him a warm smile and humming a gentle lullaby to him. The baby calmed down, and drifted off to sleep. "Thank you very much."

"It is no problem ma'am." Seth said as he walked down the alley further.

"Hmmmm…" Matt became curious and followed Seth quietly. Matt watched as Matt helped a man nail together a broken door, as he helped a struggling old nu mou lady with her two buckets of water.

"You don't know how much it means to me to see someone as kind as you helping all of us." The nu mou lady told Seth.

"It is nothing ma'am. After the hardships we've had to endure, it's only fair I keep everyone's best interests in mind." Seth told the lady.

"Heh…" Matt smiled when he saw this. _"Yeah… you really do have to care to help people." _Matt thought to himself. _"This kind of reminds me of a few things I did in Baguba… Baguba…" _Matt looked at the sky, thinking about Baguba. _"Cid…" _Matt then looked defiantly at the sky and nodded his head once.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure we should leave without him?" Mendoza asked.

"I don't want to… but… as much sense as Matt made. It just doesn't feel right." Gilbert said.

"Yeah but… to leave behind one of the Racemasters? I mean, we could use all the help we can get." Monty said. The three of them turned and started walking.

"…Well, I guess no one is infallible." Gilbert said.

"Me? Make a mistake? Don't be ridiculous."

"Hm?" Everyone turned behind them to find no one there. The three looked confused for a moment, they all then turned around and…

"Hiyah."

"WAH!" Matt was suddenly right in front of the group the second they turned around.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Matt laughed.

"Don't scare us like that." Gilbert said, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, it just doesn't get old." Matt said.

"Yeah it does…" Monty whined.

"And were you three thinking of leaving without me?" Matt asked.

"You mean…"

"Yep, I'm coming along." Matt said.

"Great! Onward!" Monty said.

"Oh and by the way… you guys know that you would be going the wrong way right?" Matt asked.

"Uh…" The three said for a moment before turning to look at Matt.

"Follow me." Matt said.

"Wait… Master Matt." Matt turned and found Seth coming toward them. "Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"To Materia Woods, I've got some friends to meet up with." Matt said.

"Huh? But… what will happen to you?" Seth asked. "I mean… you wouldn't be…"

"Seth." Matt interrupted. "I can tell that you're a good man. You really care about these people. But I have people I must protect, outside of this refuge. I have to care for everyone in Ivalice, to protect all of them. Even if it leads to my death, I have to try." Matt said.

"…I see." Seth said. The four of them started to walk away as Seth watched them walk away. _"People to care about… all over Ivalice…" _Seth thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm… I don't know what to think of this. Even though this is how it was planned, well let me know what you think.

Just so you know, this is the order of the chapters after the next chapter.

1.) Misadventure (Last one… aw man.)

2.) Black Army Chapter

3.) Matt, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert

4.) Cole, Syack, Toxin

5.) Laura, Hunter, Brently

6.) Casey, Adam, Kyle

7.) Harris and Heidi (Double Pack!)

With the exceptions of entries one, two, and seven, everything was randomly determined. I deliberately want to save the Harris and Heidi sagas for last because they will be just too juicy to just give out immediately.

Well next chapter will be the first of the Harris and Heidi segments. See ya then.


	52. Wounded

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Now we dive in to the first of the Harris and Heidi chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wounded

Harris and Heidi lay on the forest floor for a whole day. Around noon, Heidi finally stirred. "Uuuuunnnnggghhh…" Heidi got up slowly. "What… happened?" She asked. She looked to the side and noticed Harris lying on the ground. "Harris!" Heidi immediately went over to him. She placed two fingers against his neck to check for a pulse, to double check she placed one of her ears against his chest. "He still has a faint heartbeat. Augh…" It's at this time that Heidi noticed how sore she was. "Harris… hm?"

"I swear that this bounty hunter business isn't what it's cut out to be."

"Augh…" Heidi ignored the pain in her body and jumped up to a nearby tree branch. She looked at the source of the voices and heard two guys, a moogle and a nu mou.

"I know what you mean, all the easy wanted people aren't worth enough and all the pricey ones are just too hard to catch." The nu mou told his partner.

"We need a miracle to help us now." The moogle said. "Hey!"

"Whoa!" The two were shocked at the sight of the unconscious Harris lying on the ground. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes yes yes! It's him! One of the ones worth 200,000 gil! Unconscious and ripe for the taking!" The moogle said excitedly.

"Oh thank you!" The nu mou said to the sky.

"You… won't touch him." Heidi hissed from the trees.

"Huh?" The two looked at the trees and saw Heidi kneeling there. She dropped down to the ground breathing heavily, and angrily. "Uuuuuuuuhhhh… it's the other one worth 200,000 gil…" The moogle moaned in fear.

"Wait… she's wounded. This shouldn't be a problem." The nu mou said.

"You're right… yaaaaaaaaahhh!" The nu mou rushed Heidi with a knife drawn. Heidi caught the knife and then stabbed the moogle through the heart with her wrist knife. She then drew her bow and fired an arrow in the nu mou's skull.

"Ugh…" He gasped before he dropped dead.

"Harris…" Heidi walked towards Harris and bent down. "Urrrr…" Heidi attempted to pick Harris off the ground and on to her shoulder. It wasn't easy due to the pain Heidi was feeling as she tried to pick him up, but slowly and surely, she hoisted him to where he was leaning on her shoulder, and she started walking slowly.

As Heidi walked on, she observed her surroundings. _"I guess we're in Koringwood. That's pretty far from where we were." _Heidi thought to herself. _"Hmmm… teleportation? Cole was doing something… but was it teleportation?" _Heidi asked herself. _"I guess… that's the only explanation. Harris… you protected me from that attack… now it's my turn to protect you." _Heidi thought. Heidi continued to drag Harris on her shoulder through the woods, looking for somewhere to hide from any random bounty hunters or soldiers.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…" Harris groaned weakly.

"Harris… just rest right now." Heidi whispered.

"Vivian… uuuuuuuuhhhhhh…" Harris groaned before he passed out again.

"Hm? Oh well…" Heidi continued walking. _"Harris… I have to get him somewhere… wait… what's that?" _Heidi looked to her left and though she saw a small opening in the ground. She walked over and found a small cave opening. Barely noticeable from a distance, yet still easily large enough for a person to fit in. Heidi slid Harris in through the opening, and then crawled in herself.

Later…

"Oooooooooooogggghhhh…" Harris groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at a rocky ceiling. "Hm?" Harris felt something cool on his forehead, and he also felt warm. Harris tried to move his arm to feel his forehead, but his arm was searing with pain. "Augh!"

"Harris?"

"Heidi?" Harris' eyes looked as far to the left as they could and he saw Heidi leaning over him.

"Oh thank goodness. You're awake." Heidi sighed in relief.

"Where the heck are we?" Harris asked weakly.

"I think we're in Koringwood, I found a small cave to stay in." Heidi said.

"Koringwood? Heh… Cole sent us pretty far." Harris laughed. "Augh!"

"Harris! Be careful… you took a lot of damage from the Black King's attack." Heidi told him.

"I'll just… cu-ARGH!"

"Harris!" Heidi immediately pressed down on Harris to keep him from moving. After he calmed down a bit, Heidi changed the wet cloth on his forehead, and then rekindled the fire next to him.

"It… hurt to try… and use… my magic." Harris moaned.

"I guess he did a lot of damage to your mana as well." Heidi said.

"Heidi… you don't look to good yourself… you should be taking care of yourself." Harris said.

"Harris, you're in a lot worse of a condition than I'm in." Heidi told him. "Don't worry, I won't let you die, and I don't intend to kill myself to do it." Heidi reassured him gently.

"Heh… alright." Harris said weakly with a smile.

"Now Harris, sleep. I know you don't like to, but please sleep." Heidi told him.

"…" Harris breathed for a moment. "Alright… you win." Harris said as he closed his eyes.

It was now the next day, Heidi was still severely hurt, but she nonetheless helped Harris. Right now she was mixing herbs for Harris. "Here Harris, this will help you get some strength back." Heidi said.

"Where did you learn to mix herbs?" Harris asked weakly.

"My… mother…" Heidi said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Heidi…" Harris said. He took the small wooden cup Heidi made and drank it. "Ugh… it tastes terrible."

"It's supposed to help you regain some strength, not taste good." Heidi said.

"You… took some yourself right?" Harris asked.

"Yes, don't worry. Now get some rest so that the medicine can run through easier." Heidi said.

"Heh… fine." Harris said as he closed his eyes.

_"Sorry Harris… but there was only enough for one of us. Sorry I lied." _Heidi thought with pity. When Harris woke up he found that Heidi was brewing some stew. "Good, you're awake. Here." Heidi helped Harris sit up against the wall of the cave.

"Thank you… argh!" Harris tried to move his arm but it only hurt him a whole lot.

"Oh Harris, you're still too hurt to move. I'll feed you." Heidi said as she dipped a wooden spoon in to the bowl.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Harris said. Harris opened his mouth and let Heidi feed it to him. This went on for the next several spoonfuls. "Heidi… save some…" Harris was forced to swallow some more before he could finish. "… save some for yourself…" He finished after swallowing that last spoonful.

"Oh alright." Heidi said. Heidi finally stopped giving some to Harris and thus she made a bowl for herself. Although the bowl was far smaller than Harris'

"Heidi… you should have more than that." Harris said.

"Harris, you're far more hurt than I am. You need this more than I do." Heidi told him. Everything was silent while Heidi ate some of her stew.

"I'm… sorry to be… such a burden." Harris said.

"Harris, if anyone has been a burden it's me." Heidi said.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you first started training me, I slowed down your travels, and put us in needless danger a few times. And… and recently when I…" Heidi started to say.

"No… no." Harris said. "As you noticed, neither one of us has ever been happier… since we've met Heidi." Harris said weakly as he started to grow tired. "Heidi… is this stew supposed to… make me sleepy?"

"It… is made with something to help you relax." Heidi said.

"Fine then… Heidi…" Harris said all the quieter.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Harris said as he drifted off in to sleep again.

"…" Heidi stayed silent as she watched Harris sleep. _"Harris… I never thought I'd have to take care of you like this. You've always been such a powerful warrior." _Heidi thought with a smile on her face. _"You seemed invincible since the day I met you… until recently that is. But still, you always have inspired me and… for that I should be the one thanking you." _Heidi thought as she nodded off to sleep as well.

Outside the cave, a raven watched the two of them drift off in to sleep before spreading its wings and flying off in to the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review if you would.


	53. The Last Misadventure

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

And now dear readers, I bring you terrible news. This chapter right here, this very chapter, on this very website, is the last of the misadventure chapters. Yes I know it's terrible, but life must go on. So… let us get the pain over with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Last Misadventure

Will, Jessica, and Jason managed to climb out of pile of snow they were buried under. "Ugh… my back…" Will groaned.

"Ugh… my everything…" Jason groaned.

"That was a blast!!!" Jessica shouted.

"Ugh… Jessica, you dragged us all over Ivalice, for some stupid sword, only to get us in near death experiences so many times."

"A sword? That's why we were traveling? I forgot all about that." Jessica said.

"…" Will just stood there paralyzed by that sentence. _"I'm going to kill her… I swear I'm going to kill her." _

"Eh… I'm tired now, let's go home." Jessica said.

"Yes!" Jason shouted.

"Finally!" Will shouted.

And so, the three idiots we all came to know and love hiked all over Ivalice to return home. They ran through the desert again…

"SPIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRSSSSS!!!" Jason shouted in fear.

"Die Antilons!" Jessica shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Will shouted as another sandstorm sent them flying through the air.

They wound up in a forest…

"Run for your lives!!!" Will shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Jason shouted.

"Aw come on…" Jessica whined before the other two grabbed her as they ran away from a bunch of stampeding moose.

They wound up in the ocean…

"How'd we end up here?" Will asked.

"Ummmm… your guess is as good as mine." Jason said.

"Oooooooooo… how pretty…" Jessica said as a gigantic tidal wave washed over them.

"blub blub blub…" Will gasped.

They then traveled through fields.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Jason and Will were both being mauled by a pack of Red Panthers.

"Hey… where'd Will and Jason go?" Jessica asked as she ignored the large pack of Red Panthers.

They even made friends with dragons

"Awwwwww… it's cute." Jessica said as she pet a baby dragon that was cuddling up to her affectionately.

"Wait… aren't Dragon parents very protective of their young?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Will asked. "Oh…" That's when it dawned on him.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" A large hoard of dragons glared at Will and Jason and ignored Jason.

"MOMMY!!!" They screamed while Jessica continued to pet the baby dragon and ignore the fact that Jason and Will were getting mauled horribly.

Before they finally arrived home.

"Man… I wish I knew where those three went. They've been gone almost as long as clanmaster Harris and the elites." Stacy said as she sat just outside the clan base. "Oh hey they're back!" Stacy said. "Hey guys… what happened to you two?" Stacy asked Will and Jason, who were both wrapped in bandages and supporting their weight on sticks.

"Don't… ask." Will said irritably.

"I'm… fine…" Jason moaned.

"Jessica?" Stacy asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know how they got that badly beat up." Jessica said.

"This… has been the worst past several days… of my life." Will said.

"Well… it can't get worse." Jason said.

"Oh by the way Jessica, a package arrived for you." Stacy said.

"Really?" Stacy handed Jessica a package, Jessica opened it and… "Cool! A masamune sword! I've wanted one of these for a while! Hey Will! I got a masamune sword in the mail. Isn't that great?" Jessica asked Will.

"…" Will stood there, his eye twitching feverously.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"…" Will still stood there.

"Uh… Will…" Jason asked.

"Jessica…" Will started.

"Yes?"

"YOU (censored) LITTLE (censored)!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I (censored) FOLLOWED YOU ALL OVER (censored) IVALICE FOR SOME (censored) SWORD THAT WAS JUST GOING TO BE (censored) MAILED TO (censored) YOU WHILE WE WERE (censored) BREAKING OUT (censored) LIMBS (censored) LOOKING FOR THAT EXACT (censored) SWORD THAT YOU NEARLY (censored) KILLED US OVER YOU (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)!!!" After Will was done, everyone just stood there with their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"You done yet?" Stacy asked.

"(censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. The last of the misadventure chapters. I admit that my use of language is a bit more vulgar than it used to be, but there are still some cases where it is simply better to let the readers use their imaginations. And now read and review, and lament over this being the last of the misadventure chapters, we shall miss you.

POLL: Which was your favorite misadventure chapter?


	54. Foreboding

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

We now we look at the Black Army once again. How are they doing since the Black King's battle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreboding

General Mali was in a very dark room. The room had numerous pillars, one single candle at each pillar, and one wooden table with many vials and jars of various liquids. Mali was standing at this table, measuring each substance and carefully pouring in ingredients in to one vial, then carefully mixing them together.

"General Mali." Came an emotionless voice.

"Marshal Agon." Mali said as she poured the contents of whatever she was mixing in to a clean goblet.

"Is our master's next dosage prepared?" Agon asked.

"Yes." Mali said as she handed Agon the goblet. "I must say… I can't believe that those Racemasters did this much damage to our eminence."

"Yes…" Agon said. "It is most disturbing about how strong they can be." Agon said. "But then again… perhaps we are more of a surprise."

"How do you mean Marshal Agon?" Mali asked as they walked out the room and up a spiral staircase.

"They have trained their powers for over two centuries, we haven't." Agon said.

"Hmmmm… true…" Mali said. "But… even if these powers aren't the result of training… it's not like we haven't trained with these powers. You are living proof of that Marshal Agon."

"…" Agon did not react to this. "Make sure that the remaining Colonels are prepared for their next assignment, I must make a report to our master."

"Yes Marshal Agon." Mali said as Agon walked ahead. "…" Mali sighed. "I wonder… what is this… feeling?"

Later…

"Uuuuuuuuurrrrrrrgghh…" The Black King moaned. Marshal Agon entered the room with the goblet. "My… elixer…" The Black King said.

"Of course my master." Agon hurriedly walked to the Black King and handed him his goblet. "My master, do you require anything else?" Agon asked.

"No…" The Black King said. "Agon… do you… have… any news… on them…"

"Yes. I have found Harris and Heidi while scouting." Agon said. "Shall I dispose of them?"

"No…" The Black King said. "Do not… waste your strength… on them…" The Black King said.

"Yes my master." Agon said. "But… I propose we take few chances."

"What… do you… propose…" The Black King asked.

"Our elite regiment." Agon said.

"The entire… elite… regiment?" The Black King asked.

"Yes."

"Very…well…" The Black King said. After Agon left the room, the Black King continued to moan. "Damn… those… Racemasters… I shouldn't… have… held back…" The Black King moaned.

Meanwhile…

A human fighter with black body armor and a helmet and red clothing stood near the front gates to the castle. He stood 5'10" in height, had brown eyes and brown hair. "Ah… the marshal himself. Tis truly an honor." The fighter bowed deeply.

"Save the pleasantries for later Major Destro… I have a new assignment for you and your regiment." Marshal Agon told Destro emotionlessly.

"The entire regiment?" Destro asked.

"The entire regiment. And… Destro…"

"Yes?" Destro asked.

"I shall consider your… promotion if you succeed." Agon said.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Succeed, and you shall be made a Colonel of the Black Army." Agon told him.

"Very well." Destro said with a cocky smile. "Your wish is my command." Destro told him as he took the scroll Agon had. Destro read the scroll, his twisted smile growing more and more twisted as he read it. "Most interesting."

"Major Destro sir!" A nu mou sage came up behind him.

"Ah… elite commander Chak. Is everyone assembled?" Destro asked.

"All except Jake."

"Ah, our weakest member." Destro said.

"I'm right here Major Destro sir!" The two turned around and saw a bangaa, hauling in the corpses of about twenty average soldiers without a mark on him.

"Why'd you kill some of our soldiers?" Destro asked.

"They were attempting to go AWOL sir, and they tried to fight me, but I took care of them."

"Good, get ready, we have a new assignment." Destro said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is to become of our heroes? Read and review, and you'll find out in the next few chapters.


	55. Lost Art

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off; Matt, Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert wound up in Ahli, an abandoned town under the protection of the fair and just Seth. Seth, concerned over the well-being of the four strangers offered them permanent refuge from the danger of the Black Army. Even though he gave it a thought, Matt turned him down, wanting to protect all of Ivalice. Now the four of them head for Materia Woods, what dangers will await these four?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost Art

The four of them had been walking for a while before arriving in a desert. "Man… which desert is this? This is hotter than the Eluut sands…" Monty panted.

"This is the Gotor sands. It's pretty expansive and easy to get lost in since it merges with Deila Dunes to the Northwest from here, but as long as you guys stick with me everything will be okay." Matt said.

"How close is the Materia Wood from here?" Mendoza asked.

"Not to far, almost due north from out position. But we still have a ways to go." Matt said.

"How long?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, we'll probably get there by noon tomorrow if we keep walking." Matt said.

"Well, the sooner we get there the better, I'm thirsty." Monty said.

"Oh here, I have some water." Matt said. He offered some water from his canteen to Monty, he happily took it and drank it. Before he finished it he handed it back to Matt, who shook it to see how much of it was left.

"Thanks." Monty said.

"I said you could have some water, NOT THREE-FOURTHS OF IT!!!" Matt shouted.

"Is that a problem, I thought you Racemasters didn't need food." Gilbert said.

"I guess Casey told you that. We may not food, but we still need water sheesh." Matt said. "Although we can go far longer without water than most people can."

The day went on, the sun never getting any cooler as it hovered overhead.

"Man… this sun is… making me… so relaxed…" Mendoza said.

"Ah man… don't fall asleep!" Matt shouted as he caught Mendoza and tried to gently slap him awake.

"He was so energetic in Eluut sands." Gilbert said.

"It's just hotter here than it is in Eluut to the point that his body is relaxing." Matt said.

"Does it feel like… we're being followed?" Monty asked.

"I don't feel anything." Matt told him while slapping Mendoza harder to keep him awake.

"I guess it is my imagination then." Monty said.

It was now nighttime. Matt kept watch while the other three slept by the fire. "Man… I hate deserts… I never understood why Casey enjoyed them so much." Matt said.

"Hey you…"

"Hm?" Matt turned to the side and found a bunch of rugged looking figures looking at him menacingly. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm keeping watch?"

"Give us your valuables if you want to live." One figure threatened.

"Big words from a bunch of people who can't even dress themselves properly." Matt teased.

"Why you little… UGH!" Matt suddenly rushed him and stabbed him with his gunblade.

"Get him!"

"Thundaja!" Matt cast a spell that caused monstrous lightning bolts to strike the area in front of him and cause all of the thieves approaching him to go flying backward. Matt noticed several more figures leaping out from under the sand. Matt quickly slid open two vents on his gunblade and rapid fired on each and every thief that leaped out of the sands.

"Don't move!"

"Hm?" Matt turned his head to see three thieves holding knives at the throats of the miraculously still sleeping Monty, Mendoza, and Gilbert. _"Oh great, they HAD to be heavy sleepers." _Matt thought.

"Move and these punks die." One of the bandits said. "Now… drop your weapon." Matt stood still. "Drop it!"

"Grrrrr…" Matt let go of his gunblade and let it hit the sand.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Empty your pockets." The thief continued to demand.

"Tch…" Matt reached for a pocket, but then stopped. "I think not."

"Why not?"

"Secret art! Soil veil!"

"Huh?" The three thieves were suddenly knocked backward by a gigantic wall of earth that was expanding over top of them. "What is this!"

"Boss it's closing!"

"What?" The thieves looked around them and noticed that a large dome of earth was forming around them until it finally sealed them inside. "We're trapped!"

_"Wait… that technique… that technique is still around?" _Matt asked himself, clearly surprised.

"Secret Art! Deluge Veil!" A figure shouted. After a while, shouting and the splashing of water could be heard from the inside of the dome before the shouting finally stopped. "Whoa!" The figure made a countless number of gestures with his hands. "Secret art! Prominence veil!"

"GAH!!!" Came some screaming from behind Matt.

"Hm?" Matt turned around and notices several leftover bandits attacking each other out of confusion until all of them were dead. "Whew…" Matt said very very quietly.

"GAH! Who's there!" Monty and Mendoza shouted.

_"They slept through all of that but woke up when I breathed a sigh of relief?" _Matt asked himself.

"Whoa… I don't remember sleeping next to a mildly large dome made of rock." Monty said.

"And I certainly don't remember hearing water swirling around inside of it." Mendoza said.

"You have our friend up there to thank." Matt said while motioning towards some shadow standing at the top of the dome.

"Huh?" Monty and Mendoza looked up to see someone dressed in blue on top of the dome. "Hey… isn't he that guy from that town?" Monty asked.

"Hello everyone." Seth said.

"Seth? Why'd you follow us?" Matt asked.

"I… listened to what you said about protecting the people of Ivalice." Seth said. "And… it made me realize something."

"What?" Mendoza asked.

"That… there are more people to protect, than just the ones in the town." Seth said. "I… want… I want to help everyone!" Seth said.

"Well, it's a pleasant surprise." Matt said. "…" Matt then looked at Seth. "Uh… Seth, where did you learn that technique?"

"What technique?" Seth asked. "Oh… you mean my Secret Veil techs?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"Well… you see I was taught it at a very young age by an old teacher."

"A teacher?" Matt asked.

"I'm feeling left out of this conversation Monty." Mendoza said.

"So am I." Monty responded.

"Yes, the secret veil techniques were created over one hundred years ago, then they were passed down through three generations before me." Seth said.

"You don't say…" Matt said. "What do you think of that Gilbert?" No response. "Gilbert?" Everyone turned to find Gilbert's sleeping bag empty. "Hey what the heck?"

"There's a note here." Mendoza said. Monty snatched it and read it aloud.

"If you want to see your friend alive again, you are to travel to the spire formation west of here by tomorrow before noon with all of your valueables." Monty read. "Well damn it."

"They must have nabbed him while I took care of those thieves behind you." Seth said.

"Augh… come on." Matt said.

"Come on?"

"I know where that spire formation is, and if we don't leave for it now we won't make it there in time." Matt said. The other two didn't hesitate; they packed their things and were ready to go in the next minute.

"Wait… I said that I'd help you. So… I'll help you." Seth said.

"Well, come along then." Matt said. As they walked on, Matt was going over a few things in his head. _"Well that's just great, Gilbert got himself kidnapped, and now I'm also dealing with the fact that I lost a bet. Oh well, at least he'll never know that I lost. But now… I've got to focus on saving Gilbert."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… these chapters really are turning out to be shorter than I thought they would be. Oh well, read and review.


	56. Trials

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Cole and Syack landed in Deila Dunes. After meeting and subsequently beating a group of bandits lead by the fearsome Toxin, Syack is tended to while Toxin reveals being one of the forsaken 'others' to Cole. After Syack awakens, he, Cole, and Toxin in tow head for Materia Woods. What will this group encounter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trials

"Why call yourself Toxin? That'll just scare people you know." Syack asked Toxin.

"Simple… I want to be feared." Toxin said. The group was traveling through the dunes, up and down the mounds of sand.

"Really?" Syack asked.

"Well, I want to be feared in one way. I want to be feared for my personality, and for my skills. Therefore Toxin seems like the perfect name for me." Toxin said.

"I know a few scary people who use their birth names you know." Syack said.

"I thought you hardly left your bog before traveling with the rest of the group?" Cole addressed.

"I was referring to that group. A few scare me for their skills, the others scare me with their stupidity." Syack said.

"This sounds like such an interesting group of people, you simply must tell me more about them." Toxin said.

"Well let's see… Mendoza, a bangaa, and Monty, a moogle, pal around a lot but they always seem to do something stupid. Gilbert, a nu mou. Well he's alright." Syack started.

"Casey, the Racemaster of the Bangaa enjoys battle but is not a war-monger, Matt enjoys making light of just about everything, but he's very useful when you come right down to it." Cole continued.

"Hunter… well at first I thought he was just annoying, but we've partnered up once or twice and he can be quite an excellent strategist." Syack said. "Um… well Harris and Heidi are probably the most sane ones in that group and very strong…" Syack said, now growing more and more nostalgic. "Oh great… I'm starting to miss the whole lot of them." Syack said.

"Now now… I'm sure you'll see them again shortly." Toxin said coyly.

"By the way Syack… I'm surprised, normally by now you're complaining about walking this much." Cole said.

"Bah! This time I have no time for complaining." Syack said.

"Good, good." Toxin said. "Yes complaining will not get anything done, I had to learn that the hard way." Toxin said.

"How so?" Syack asked.

"Oh… just a little something and so-forth." Toxin said.

"You know, there's another person in the group who's blind." Syack said.

"Oh… well…" Toxin had to gather herself for a moment. _"I'd rather not take any more chances as to showing why I wear this blindfold." _Toxin swallowed and then responded."Well, that should be most interesting."

"Oh despite him being blind he's one hell of a fighter. Although I must say he has an odd opinion on what is a good memory and such."

"You mean those training regiments Casey put Adam through?" Cole asked.

"Yes, how does anyone take that kind of punishment?" Syack asked. "When did you learn of those? I never heard him mentioning them."

"Casey told me about them the night I joined you all." Cole said.

"What kind of training?" Toxin asked.

"Well…" Syack was telling Toxin about all of the training regiments he heard of Adam going through while Cole told her a few more, and at each one, Toxin's ears perked at each of them. If you could see the rest of her face, you would probably see her face twitch.

"This Adam fellow… must be very hardy." Toxin said.

"When I knew Casey he used to do things like that before breakfast every morning." Cole said.

"But I thought you Racemasters didn't have to eat?" Syack asked as he took a sip of water from a canteen.

"That doesn't mean we don't." Cole said.

"…" Toxin stopped walking and put a hand on her katana.

"You feel it too?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Toxin said.

"Feel what?" Syack asked. Suddenly antilons and jawbreakers popped out of the sand all around the group. "Whoa!"

"Soil Evidence." Cole tapped a foot and yet caused a massive earthquake, followed by the sand around the group clustering together, and then causing said sand to rise up and batter all of the antilons and jawbreakers to death.

"You know… you really ruined a good fight there." Toxin said disappointed.

"Relax, I saved about twenty for you under the sand." Cole said.

"Good." Toxin said as the monsters all crawled out of the ground. "Hiyah!" Toxin drew her katana and dashed through nine of them, slicing them in half after she dashed past all of them.

"Prominence!" Syack created fissures in the ground that released blasts of flame to torch ten of the monsters in one blast. "Heh heh…" Little did Syack realize that a jawbreaker was behind him with its jaws wide open.

"Look out!" Toxin jumped at the jawbreaker and stabbed her sword through its head. "There… all taken care of." Toxin said.

"You… you saved my life…" Syack said in awe.

"Truly, it was nothing. I was just having a little fun." Toxin said.

"Well, I should at least give you my thanks. So thank you." Syack said.

"Well… you're welcome then." Toxin said.

_"Heh… Syack is warming up to this girl. Unusual considering how bitter he is towards newer people." _Cole thought. _"Hmmm… I wonder how he'd react if he knew… oh… it's best he not find out about her then." _

That night…

All three of them were around the campfire eating, except for Cole, figuring he had best save the food for the other two. "Well, I'm about to go to sleep." Syack said groggily.

"Before you do, I had best warn you two of something." Toxin said.

"And what would that be?" Cole asked.

"We're going to enter a portion in between both deserts that is claimed by the Desert Hares." Toxin said.

"Desert Hares?" Syack asked.

"Yes, a clan of thieves headed by a very cunning leader. Sierra." Toxin said.

"Who is this Sierra?" Cole asked.

"She is a viera that will sacrifice any of her followers to attain treasure, and she is merciless." Toxin said.

"Okay… anything else?" Syack asked.

"Yes, I will grant her that she is good in a fight and a cunning tactician, but she is also very sadistic. She enjoys any suffering she puts her victims through." Toxin warned them.

"Hmmm… I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Cole said.

"We're more likely to run in to her lackeys than her, she almost never leaves a formation of rock spires. Rather that's where she lures victims that require more tact to take down so that she can lure them in to traps." Toxin said.

"You know a lot about her." Syack said.

"She and I are rivals of sorts, I was the first to escape from those rock spires. But let me warn you, warriors far stronger than she and I have fallen for her traps in the area of those spires. She's right at home there." Toxin said in a foreboding tone.

"We'll keep that in mind." Cole said. "With any luck we won't even go there."

"Thank you for… the warning… zzzzzzzzz…" Syack said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning…

"Are you up yet?" Toxin asked impatiently.

"Mmmmmmm… too early…" Syack moaned.

"I'm ready to go." Toxin said.

"Oooooooggghhh… ten more minutes…" Syack mumbled.

"Uuuuugggghhh…" Toxin groaned.

"You'll have to get used to it. He's like that every morning since I've known him. And according to the others he is like that.

"I hope I'm not like that when I reach my one-hundreds." Toxin said. "Although… I'm more than halfway there."

"Hm?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sixty-eight." Toxin said.

"You've got a good bit of life ahead of you." Cole said.

"Okay… I'm ready to go… if someone will carry me." Syack grumbled.

"Oh fine. If it gets us going. I'm ready for a new day and adventure!" Toxin griped. She picked up Syack and hoisted him on to her back rougly.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Syack shouted.

A little while later…

The three of them were making less distance today, a sandstorm was making travel mildly difficult. "Gah! Blasted sand!" Syack bellowed.

"You'll have to get used to it." Toxin said calmly.

"Well you can say that easily. After all sand isn't getting in to your eyes or mouth." Syack said.

"Cole isn't complaining." Toxin said.

"He's a Racemaster… they seem to be exceptions to everything." Syack said.

_"Believe me… not everything." _Cole thought sadly. _"Hmmm… although, this sandstorm seems a bit… unnatural." _Cole then stopped walking abruptly. "Look out!" Syack ducked and avoided an arrow that came from his right.

"Whoa!" Toxin tossed Syack in to the air and ducked.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Syack shouted, he fell through the air, his hands flailing to grab on to something.

"Oof!" Syack landed on Toxin, causing them both to fall over and tumble through the sands.

"Wild Tornado!" Syack cast a spell that caused a very very large tornado to form. Not only did it clear up the sandstorm, but it also caught several archers and gunners waiting with a bunch of antilons, carried them up and sent them flying through the air. "Ugh… are you two alright?" Cole asked as he turned and walked for the other two.

"Oh… Toxin you dropped your… your… you…" Syack started stammering as he turned to Toxin, holding her blindfold.

"!!!" Toxin wasn't aware for a second that she was without a blindfold, but as soon as she did, she quickly shut her eyes.

"Oh no…" Cole said quietly.

"You… you… you're… y-you're one of them!" Syack shouted in fear.

"Syack… please…" Toxin nearly begged.

"No… no no no… just… just… just stay away!" Syack shouted fearfully.

"Syack… I'm just…" Toxin said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"NO!!!" Syack shouted as he turned around and ran away.

"…" Cole looked at Toxin, this was the first time since he's known her to see her start to cry.

"sniff… I'm sorry then." Toxin said as she turned around and started walking, picking up her pace.

"Toxin…" Cole started. Toxin only started walking faster. "Toxin."

"Just… leave me be." Toxin began to break in to a run, getting faster.

"Toxin!"

"Leave me be!" Toxin shouted now going full sprint. Cole teleported in front of her and grabbed her around the waist. "Just leave me alone!!!" Toxin shouted.

"Toxin! Please calm down!" Cole shouted.

"Just let me go!" Toxin shouted at Cole.

"Toxin you need to calm down! Listen to me for a moment…"

"Just leave me alone!" Toxin shouted.

Meanwhile…

Syack kept running and running until he finally tired out. "Ooooohhh… oh what have I done?" Syack asked. "How could I…? Oh I'm such an old fool!" Syack shouted. "GAH!" Syack picked up sand and started throwing it all around. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Syack sobbed.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that he just…" Toxin sobbed on Cole's shoulder.

"I know I know. Syack is a good person he is… but you must understand. You can't hold what he was taught against him." Cole said.

"Oh… you don't know how long I've… I've…"

"Shhhhhh… shhhhhh…" Cole comforted her. _"She's held in her feeling for far too long." _Cole thought.

"I… always thought… if I were to be feared, it shouldn't be for what I am. I… I just…"

"Toxin… I'm asking you to find Syack." Cole said.

"But…"

"You can do it."

Toxin pulled herself together and the two went to find Syack. They followed his tracks as best as they could, but… when they reached the end of the tracks. "Hm?" Cole observed the indention in the ground. "He… kneeled down here." Cole said.

"But… where did he go?" Toxin asked. "Wait… what's that?" Toxin asked.

"His hat." Cole pulled Syack's half-buried hat out of the sand, inside of it was a slip of paper. Cole's eyes scanned over the paper for a moment before he put the slip of paper in his pocket. "I'm going southeast."

"Southeast… wait… that'll lead to that spire formation I warned you about." Toxin said.

"I have to go, Syack is in danger." Cole said. "You may come, or you may stay." Cole said.

"Cole, I know you are one of the Racemasters, but I've been around those traps before." Toxin said. "I only escaped by sheer luck, and those warriors that were far stronger than I, they didn't even know what was coming at them. I'd say those traps could even be a threat to someone of your caliber."

"Toxin, you don't have to come." Cole said as he changed shaped to that of an ahriman and flew off.

"…" Toxin looked on. _"That old man… ooooohhh… why should I? He… he fears me because…" _Toxin let her head hang low. _"But…" _She looked at the indention on the ground, and the small bits of wet sand. _"What did… what did these tears mean?" _Toxin wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think?


	57. Fists of Flame

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off; Hunter, Laura, and Brently were teleported to Kudik Peaks. While Brently was enjoying his freedom, Hunter and Laura has to deal with being ambushed by bandits. While Hunter was saving Laura from the bandit hideout, the mysterious bandit leader was dispatching Brently to avenge his fallen men. Now that Laura and Hunter have wiped out the bandits, what will happen once the bandit leader comes back? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fists of flames

"Hunter, what is keeping you?" Laura asked. She and Hunter were on a mountain trail with Hunter lagging behind as they turned down a fork.

"Sorry, just marking our trail." Hunter said as he finally stopped chiseling in to the rock.

"Marking our trail? What for?" Laura asked.

"These mountains have quite a few paths, we might end up walking in circles, and if I keep marking our trail at each turn, we'll know which way not to go next time." Hunter explained.

"People could find us this way you know." Laura said.

"Another reason I'm doing this. What if our allies see this? Then they'll be able to find us." Hunter said.

"What makes you think they'll follow the marks?"

"I'm marking the trail with your name." Hunter answered. Laura's eye twitched a little bit at that, but it wasn't that big of a deal so she calmed down.

"Okay, what if someone hostile follows the marks?" Laura asked.

"Well, that is a possibility, but that is a VERY slim possibility, after all we took out the bandits. What's the worse that could happen?" Hunter asked.

"I guess you're right." Laura said reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"Weakling." Laura said with a smile.

"…" Hunter decided to just breathe and let it go.

Meanwhile…

At the mouth of the bandit's cave, the leader of the bandits stood there, mouth open in shock as he quivered, before dropping the bag of treasure. "MEN!" He shouted in worry. He ran to each one of the burnt bodies and checked to see if they were alive. "Come on… don't die on me. Stay alive damn it!" The leader shouted.

"Boss… is that… is that you?" One of the bodies weakly asked.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive." The leader ran over to a bangaa body. "Hang in there."

"Boss… I… I won't make it…" He said.

"No… no just hang in there." The leader said as he supported his subordinate's head in his arms.

"Boss… you've always been… so fair to us… thank you for… for that…" The bangaa said before he coughed.

"No… don't… don't go now…" The leader said as a few tears welled up in his brown eyes. "Tell me who did this!" He shouted angrily.

"A… hunter and… a red mage…" The bangaa said. "Boss… thank you… for everything…" The bangaa coughed even more before he closed his eyes and passed away.

"Grrrrr…" The fighter let his subordinate's head rest on the ground. He wiped away his tears, stood up, and tightened a blue bandana around his spiky brown hair. "Men… I will avenge you. No one does this to my men and gets away with it!"

Meanwhile…

"Oooooohhhh… aaaaaaaahhhhhh…" Brently moaned in pain as he tried to sooth his burns in a mountain spring. "Man… that guy… ooooohhh… that guy was insane…" Brently said. That's when a frog hopped right next to him.

"Ribbit."

"I mean, how did he even do all of that? Oooohhh…"

"Ribbit."

"Whatever that guy was… aaaaaahhhh… doing was not any style I've ever heard of." Brently said.

"Ribbit."

"In fact, is that even a conventional style of human fighting? What do you think?" Brently asked the frog.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

"Yeah…" It was silent for a moment, then Brently breathed deeply. "Boy… I really need to find someone other than a frog to talk to." He said while nodding his head.

"Ribbit."

Meanwhile…

"So… where are we going?" Hunter asked while preparing to mark the trail again.

"Duh… Materia Woods." Laura said.

"Good point. That may be our best chance of meeting back up since that was our last destination." Hunter agreed.

"Great, let's go then." Laura said as she walked down the left fork.

"Laura, that's not the right way." Hunter said.

"No, we have to go this way to get out of these mountains." Laura said.

"If we go this way, we'll exit the mountains at a point closer to the Materia woods." Hunter said, pointing to the right fork.

"No we need to go this way." Laura argued back.

"No, this way." Hunter said.

"This way." Laura said.

"It's this way." Hunter said.

"This way."

"This way."

"This way."

"It's this way Laura!" Hunter argued louder.

"This way!" Laura argued louder.

"Hello there." A paladin with red hair and brown eyes said.

"What!" They snapped.

"Uh… I was just saying hello." The paladin said.

"Don't be rude to our clanmaster!" A gladiator shouted.

"Yeah, or I'll shoot you." A gunner shouted.

"Sorry." Laura sighed.

"Oh it's alright." An assassin told them.

"We are in Kudik Peaks right?" An alchemist asked.

"Yes." Hunter said as he and Laura stared at them. "Um… which way goes closer to Materia woods?" Hunter asked.

"That way." The paladin said while pointing to the right fork.

"Thank you." Hunter said with a sly smile. The clan of five walked away. "Ha! See?"

"Alright alright." Laura said as they headed down the right fork. "Boy… that clan reminded me of something."

"Yeah… they kind of reminded me of… a few people. Can't put my finger on who." Hunter said.

Meanwhile…

"Say… who's that?" The gunner asked pointing at someone walking towards them.

"Hey you guys!" The guy shouted, his blue bandana flowing in the wind. "Have you seen two people, a hunter and a red mage walk by here?"

"Why do you ask?" The paladin asked suspiciously.

"Just tell me now…" The man growled.

"We won't tell you anything if you're going to speak to our clanmaster that way!" The gladiator said.

"Fine…" The figure said as steam started coming from his arms. "I'll make you tell."

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm…" Brently was now just wandering around the mountain aimlessly. "Where should I go now? I need somewhere where I'll make a big score." Brently thought outloud.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"AARRRGGHH!!!"

"DOOOOOHHH!!!"

"DWAAAHHHH!!!"

"MOMMYYYY!!!"

"Whoa… what was that all about?" Brently wondered as each blood-curdling scream sounded.

Meanwhile…

"Clanmaster…" The gladiator moaned as smoke was coming from his many burns. That's when a fireball hit him and killed him instantly.

"Shut up." The man growled as he walked over to the defeated paladin. "Now tell me what you know!" The man shouted at the paladin.

"I'll tell you… nothing…" The paladin said weakly.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!!!" The man shouted angrily as steam started coming from his arms again.

"I won't sell out anyone."

"Grrrrrr… hm?" The man noticed something on the ground, it looked as though it read 'Laura'. "Hmph… fine… I'll just find Laura myself." The guy said.

"!"

"Oh… so you've heard that name… thank you for the information." The man said as he left the paladin to die with his comrades.

Later…

"Hmmm…" Laura was thinking about something. She and Hunter were now at an area that had a cliff edge on the left, and a cliff wall to the right, and several boulders on the mountain path.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Hunter asked.

"I'm just a bit bothered by something." Laura said.

"What?"

"Before you saved me, those bandits mentioned a boss."

"So?"

"They acted like… he wasn't with them."

"Well, what's the worse that could happen? He'll probably be the last one alive out of them."

"You know what… you're right." Came an unknown voice.

"Hm?" Hunter and Laura turned around to find a figure standing on top of a boulder. The figure was a human fighter, he was about 5'11" in height, had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, metal body armor, however instead of a helmet he had a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, and his clothing was blue and red in color instead of the usual brown.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"You're right… I am the last one of those bandits alive." The fighter growled.

"You're the bandit leader huh?" Hunter said as he turned around.

"Yes… and you know what ticks me off the most?" The fighter asked.

"What?" Laura asked as she drew her rapier.

"When arrogant, ungrateful whelps like you guys go around harming people LIKE MY MEN!!!" The fighter shouted.

"Your men? They were kidnapping her." Hunter said.

"No harm would have come to her. But…" The fighter said as he clenched his fists, steam starting to rise from them. "… it is far too late to guarantee your safety."

"Bring it." Hunter challenged.

"Hmmmm… hoooooooooooo…" The fighter inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, seeming to relax.

_"What is he doing?" _Laura wondered. The fighter brought his legs together, standing straight up with his arms crossed in an X pattern in front of his chest. The fighter then opened his eyes and thrust his arms to his sides, and like striking a match and lighting it, his arms caught fire, glowing brightly in all of their fury.

"Whoa!" Hunter gasped.

"Fire render!" The fighter threw a fist forward and sent a large fireball at Hunter, Hunter dodged backwards while preparing an arrow, aiming, and firing. Before it could strike the fighter, the fighter swiped one of his flaming arms in front of him and deflected the arrow.

"What the hell is this?" Hunter asked.

"That mana flow… his mana control is unbelievably precise…" Laura said in awe.

"Now you shall feel the wrath… of Blaze… the last practitioner, OF THE BACKDRAFT STYLE!!!" The fighter shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaze has made himself known, how will Laura and Hunter fare against this man? And what is the mysterious backdraft style? Only I know the answer to these questions. Ha ha. Read and review.


	58. Only Family

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Super Paper Mario is fuuuuuuuuuuun. But enough about that. I'm back to updating, although I still have school. So then…

When we last left off; Kyle, Casey, and Adam wound up in Ambervale. While Casey and Adam had a heart to heart, little did they realize they were being watched.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only Family

"Is everyone ready?" A nu mou asked in to a radio headset.

"Yes boss, but… why do we have to draw the attention of the guy most likely to kill us?" A human voice asked over the radio.

"Because you won't die if you follow my plan." The nu mou said. "Oh just go."

"Fine."

Back to Casey and Adam…

"Well Adam, get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Casey said.

"Yes Master Casey, and… thank you very much." Adam said.

"It's not a problem Adam." Casey said. "Hm?" Casey then turned to the right.

"What's the matter Master Casey?" Adam asked.

"Stay here and guard Kyle." Casey said as he drew his sword and ran in the direction he was looking in.

"Yes Master Casey!" Adam said as he drew his own sword.

"He's gone. Now." The nu mou said in to the radio.

"Raaaaahhh!" A few generic soldiers and warriors, along with a fencer or two charged at Adam.

"What is this?" Adam stood right over the still unconscious Kyle and listened carefully. "Expert Guard!" Adam easily blocked and countered each strike that was made at him.

"He fell for it. Now!"

"Sleep!" A red mage a ways away from the others cast sleep on Adam, and due to him using expert guard, Adam was in no position to avoid the spell.

"Ugh…" Adam fell over on to the ground.

"Good, let's grab them both." The red mage said.

"No! Take only the one that was unconscious. Let's not take chances of the other one waking up mid-journey." The nu mou said.

"But…"

"Besides, with that one's enhanced senses, he'll make it easy for them to find us. And that's what we'll want." The nu mou said.

"Right." The ones that were still alive grabbed Kyle and started carrying him.

A little while later…

"Adam… Adam wake up."

"Ooooooohhhh…" Adam shook his head groggily and started hearing someone's heartbeat. "Master Casey?"

"Good, you're still with us." Casey said.

"What… what… KYLE!" Adam suddenly realized that Kyle was absent from them and he sprang to life. He felt around for him, smelled for him.

"Whoever attacked you took Kyle." Casey said.

"What for?" Adam asked.

"They left this." Casey said as he held out a note.

"What's it say?" Adam asked when he heard the slip of paper rustle with Casey's movement.

"We are to follow them with all of our valuables, or else we won't see Kyle again." Casey said.

"What… but but…" Adam said.

"Adam, you'll be able to find them easily." Casey said.

"You're right Master Casey. We have to find Kyle. He is… a valuable ally and friend."

"And… Laura's only family in case you've forgotten." Casey said.

"Right…" Adam said sadly. He sniffed around for a moment before turning in one direction. "I think they went this way." Adam said as he lead the way.

Meanwhile…

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhh…" Kyle moaned. Kyle slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. "Hrngh… kind of… uncomfortable… hm?" Kyle looked around and then tried to move, but found himself unable to move his body at all. "What?" Kyle looked at himself as best as he could. He was a few feet above ground, without his lance and shield, bound by chains to some arm of a statue against the wall. "HEY! WHO'S THERE!!! WHERE AM I!?!" Kyle started demanding.

"Settle down Kyle the Lance." The nu mou from earlier said.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The nu mou asked snidely.

"Is this… the Black Army prison?"

"Oh heavens no. You see…" The nu mou reached in to a pack at his side and pulled out the latest wanted poster for Kyle. "We're bounty hunters." The nu mou said.

"Bounty hunters?"

"Yes, although we occasionally have to pursue… other forms of cashing in." The nu mou said.

"Pft… you're no more than thieves." Kyle said.

"Oh no no no." The nu mou said. "We're far better than thieves."

"Why you… what have you done with Laura and the others?" Kyle demanded.

"Laura? Who's Laura?" The nu mou asked confused.

"Don't feign ignorance with me!" Kyle shouted as he struggled to break the chains.

"Give up on the chains, they're made from pure adamantite. They are unbreakable." The nu mou said.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"And if you're talking about your companions you were only with two other bangaa." The nu mou said.

"What! Why you… Adam… Casey…" Kyle said as it dawned on him. _"Wait… what did happen during that battle?" _He asked himself.

"And if I'm correct, your companions are these two." The nu mou said showing posters of Adam and Casey. "Once we capture those two, we'll be living well." The nu mou said.

"What makes you think you can capture them?" Kyle demanded.

"They'll come quite willingly, unless they want you to die." The nu mou said.

"Even so, the Black Army won't pay it. They'll make you join them."

"I've thought of that, and I used to be a black soldier actually. I know just how to get in and get out easily." The nu mou said. "Now then… sit tight and…"

"Fire breath!" Kyle inhaled as best as he could with those chains around his chest and then breathed out a stream of flame.

"Whoa!" The nu mou narrowly avoided. "Easy there! If you weren't worth so much I'd kill you right now! But no… I need you alive if I want full price." The nu mou said as he turned and left the room.

"No! Let me out of here!" Kyle shouted as the nu mou began to shut the door. "I have to find Laura! Release me at once!" Kyle yelled as the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile…

The sun was starting to rise now, Adam and Casey were proceeding at a steady pace so as to not miss anything. Adam would occasionally stop and feel around to see if anything was different. "Anything yet Adam?" Casey asked.

"No… I'm sorry Master Casey." Adam said.

"It's alright Adam." Casey said.

"No it's not alright. If I had just been more cautious, Kyle wouldn't be in this situation." Adam said.

"Adam, it happens to the best of us." Casey said.

"I don't think… I can forgive myself for this." Adam said.

"I never even blamed you Adam."

"Hm? Why not Master Casey?" Adam asked.

"Because, you and I are like family. We forgive each other, and hope that we forgive ourselves." Kyle said.

"…" Adam sighed, but then smiled. "Alright Master Casey. I think we need to go this way." Adam said.

"We'll find some way to free Kyle. We will." Casey assured Adam.

Meanwhile…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Kyle groaned as he still tried to free himself from the chains. He kept pulling, and trying to move, but the chains would not give way. They would not give way no matter how much Kyle struggled, or how much he shouted, or how much he cursed. They would not even budge, no matter how much he cried Laura's name. "LET ME OUT!!! WHERE IS LAURA!?! I NEED TO FIND HER!!!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh stop your shouting already." A nu mou beastmaster said as he walked in with a fire drake, blade biter, a lamia, and two ahrimans.

"I demand you let me out!" Kyle shouted.

"That is enough out of you. I'm leaving my pets to keep an eye on you. If you get too noisy they will take proper disciplinary action." The beastmaster warned him as he turned and left Kyle once again.

"Turn and face me! I demand you let me out!" Kyle shouted. The ahriman then flew in and swiped a claw at Kyle's head. "Augh!" He cried. The next he felt was the fire drake gut punch him and knock the wind out of him. "AUGH!" Kyle then began to feel himself lose consciousness. _"Laura…" _Kyle thought.

Meanwhile…

"Master Casey, I feel two other people." Adam said.

"I see two other people." Casey said. "Who are you two?" Casey asked the human archer and moogle animist.

"We're your… guides." The archer said.

"Guides?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Drop your weapons." The animist said.

"What!" Adam shouted.

"You heard us. Drop your weapons." The animist said.

"What for?" Casey demanded.

"Because if you don't we won't take you to your friend." The archer said. The two bangaa paused, sighed, and then reluctantly dropped their weapons at the feet of those two.

"Just to warn you, if they see that even one of us isn't with you. They'll kill your friend immediately." The animist said as he and the archer picked up their weapons.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Casey growled. "Fine then. Just take us to our comrade." Casey said.

"Very well. This way." The archer said.

Meanwhile…

_"Laura…" _Kyle thought, barely clinging to consciousness. _"Laura… you… you are… the only family… I have… you're… my sister now…" _Kyle thought. _"I could never… forget you… even thought at times… you have hurt me." _Kyle thought with bitter sweetness.

Flashback…

**Laura was walking out of town and in to the desert, a face determined as ever to accomplish something. "Wait Laura!" Laura turned around to find Kyle following her.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Where are you going? The desert is dangerous and you know it!" Kyle shouted, a few tears welling up.**

**"I'm going to become strong." Laura said.**

**"What?"**

**"I said that I'm going to become strong." Laura said again. "I… I have to be." **

**"Laura… but but… mom and dad. I know they meant a lot to you, they meant a lot to both of us but… leaving town on your own?"**

**"I'm not going to just sit by!" Laura shouted. "I'm going out there to make myself in to something." Laura said forcefully.**

**"But… but then… let me come with you." Kyle said.**

**"…" Laura sighed. "No." **

**"But… Laura… you…" Kyle started to say as Laura turned to walk away again. "But Laura you… you can't leave me." Kyle said as Laura started walking away again. "You're the only family I have!" Kyle shouted.**

**"Kyle… if you want… if you really care about me." Laura said, almost choking up. "Then… then…" Laura swallowed before continuing, as tears welled up. "GROW STRONG ON YOUR OWN!!!" Laura shouted before running away, leaving a trail of tears behind her and a stunned and saddened Kyle standing there.**

End of flashback…

_"It… it hurt that day… that was the most hurt I had ever been." _Kyle said. _"But… I did grow strong." _

Flashback…

**Kyle wandered the desert alone. He let a few tears trickle down his cheek as he pondered over Laura's words, ignoring the desert winds blowing against him. He stood before a lone rock in the desert. "Laura… grrrrrr… GRRRAAAAHHH!!!" Kyle finally snapped, he punched the rock with his right fist over and over again as the tears flowed down his cheeks in rivers, punching the rock so many times that his fist started to bleed. Finally, a hand grabbed his own. Kyle turned and found a templar standing above him.**

**"You'll only hurt yourself like that boy." The templar said. "Is there… anyone you care about?"**

**"Uuuuhhh…" Kyle felt speechless beneath the figure.**

**"If so… then come with us." Said another voice. Kyle turned his head to a dragoon sitting on the rock. "If you wish to protect this person precious to you… we can give you the strength."**

End of flashback…

_"They trained me… they gave me strength… and I… I found Laura again…" _Kyle thought.

Flashback…

**"Laura!" Kyle, gasped as he saw Laura. She was in a red mages outfit, though purple in color.**

**"…" Laura turned and looked at Kyle. She didn't change her serious expression, but she did pay attention.**

**"Laura, I found you again…" Kyle said. "I became strong Laura. I did it for you." Kyle said.**

**"…" Laura looked at Kyle a moment before drawing her rapier. "Then show me."**

**"What?"**

**"Prove it to me. And don't hold back." Laura demanded.**

**"But…"**

**"Show me!" **

**"…" Kyle hesitantly drew his lance. "Fine then."**

End of flashback…

_"Heh… she beat me… she beat me badly but… but she still let me stay with her." _Kyle thought. _"I knew she had changed but… I knew she still must have longed for her family… for me." _Kyle thought. Kyle finally seemed to lose conscious. But as he did so, a new vision played in his head.

Laura was standing on a rocky mountain path as a blast of flame was coming at her, threatening to envelop her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Laura cried.

"!!!" Kyle snapped back to life suddenly. "LAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!!!" He shouted. The monsters in the room turned towards Kyle, who was now struggling all the harder against the chains. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He roared. The monsters all approached him. The dragon was looming right above him with his mouth open.

"Grrrrrrr…" It growled.

"ICE BREATH!!!" Kyle breathed an icy blast straight in to the fire drake's mouth.

"GROOOOOAAARRRR!!!" It roared as it was frozen from the inside. The other monsters sprang towards Kyle.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"

Meanwhile…

BOOM

"What is all of that racket?" The beastmaster asked as he walked towards the room Kyle was in. "Hey! Quiet in there!" The beastmaster yelled as he opened the door. "AH!" He screamed when he opened the door. Inside he found the burnt corpses of his monsters inside, and Kyle struggling all the more to break free.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Kyle moaned loudly as he writhed.

"You… you killed my pets!" The beastmaster shouted.

"I MUST… HELP LAURA!!!" Kyle shouted.

"I don't know who this Laura person is… but for all I care she can go to hell." The beastmaster said.

"Don't… insult Laura…" Kyle threatened darkly.

"Or what?" The beastmaster asked.

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The whole place seemed to shake violently as Kyle struggled to break the chains. After what felt like forever, a single link in the chain stretched before it finally snapped. "GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"NO!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" The beastmaster shouted as Kyle landed on the ground and dashed at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Hello? Is everything all right in there?" A human soldier asked as he walked towards the room Kyle was in. Suddenly…

CRASH

"Whoa!" A section of the door was blown apart as Kyle leaped through, holding the dead beastmaster in his hands.

"He's escaped!" The soldier shouted. Several other people suddenly flooded in to the room with their weapons drawn.

"That's it. Bounty or not he is too dangerous to be left alive. Kill him!" The leader nu mou ordered. A dragoon jumped at Kyle with his lance and shield, more specifically Kyle's lance and shield.

"Grrrrah!" Kyle leaped at him and swung a powerful fist at him. Kyle then grabbed his equipment, stabbed the dragoon with his lance, and then landed while inhaling deeply.

"BANGAA CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, we're here." The archer told Kyle and Casey.

"You're using the secondary palace as a hideout? How shameless." Casey said.

"Hey that's enough… say where are the outside guards?" The animist said.

"!!!" Casey and Adam realized that this gave them an opening. Casey inhaled somewhat, and then spit out two icicles that impaled those two in the hearts from behind.

"GUH!" They cried.

"Alright!" Adam said as he grabbed his sword.

"Now let's go save Kyle!" Casey said as he grabbed his sword. Suddenly the double doors to the inside shattered to bits as several bounty hunters came flying out and a loud cry could be heard.

"Augh… that is… loud…" Adam cringed as he tried to cover his ears.

"That's… Kyle?" Casey asked. Kyle then rushed out and leaped over top of their heads without even noticing them.

"LAURA!!! HANG ON!!!" Kyle shouted.

"What? Where is he…" Adam started to ask.

"No time… come on!" Casey said as he grabbed Adam's hand and started running.

"Whoa!" Casey then yanked Adam and hoisted him on to his back so that he could run full sprint without losing Adam. "Argh…" Adam groaned as he resisted the winds.

"Are you alright Adam?" Casey asked as he picked up speed and then leaped through the air.

"Of course… I didn't climb up a waterfall while wearing weights and avoiding boulders you rolled down for nothing. Thank you so much for that training." Adam said.

"No problem." Casey said. Casey shortly caught up with Kyle, who was leaping in tremendous distances in succession. "Kyle!"

"Casey! Adam!" Kyle shouted in surprise.

"Calm down and tell us what's going on." Casey told him.

"I don't have time to slow down. I have to get to Laura!" Kyle shouted as he kept jumping.

"Kyle! We don't know where Laura is." Adam told him as calmly as possible.

"Well I do! And I'm going after her!" Kyle shouted.

"Master Casey?"

"We'll follow you Kyle." Casey said.

"You will?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. Some things are beyond explanation, so perhaps you do know where she is. And we will help you." Casey said.

"Thank you Casey." Kyle said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, read and review.


	59. Truth in Power pt Ichi

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris and Heidi crash landed in the Koringwood. The two were sharing some tender moments as Heidi did her best to tend to the wounded Harris, but how shall they fare now that Marshal Agon has sent an elite unit after them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth in Power, part ichi

A lone chocobo was walking through the woods. It perked its head up to look around before it bent over to eat some grass. The chocobo walked a few more paces and looked around curiously. Within the next minute, the chocobo was lying on its side with three arrows embedded in its body. "Whew… for a second I thought that it heard me." Heidi sighed from the bushes. "Hrrrrrrrnnnggghhh…" Heidi groaned as she tried to drag the chocobo, not an easy feat considering her wounds.

Later…

"Mmmm…" Harris moaned as he slowly woke up. "Something… smells good." Harris said.

"That would be the chocobo meat I'm adding to the stew." Heidi said while mixing another batch of stew, this time with a few small chunks of meat in it.

"You caught a chocobo?" Harris asked. "In your condition?"

"I'm a lot better now Harris." Heidi said as she stood up. "Augh…" She grunted slightly.

"…" Harris looked at her both skeptically and with concern. "Well, if you say so." Harris said.

"Okay so I'm not one-hundred percent." Heidi said as she walked over towards Harris with a bowl of stew. "And how about you?" She asked.

"Actually…" Harris lifted his arm weakly, but he didn't wince in pain. "It doesn't hurt as much to move now." Harris said.

"What about your mana?" Heidi asked.

"Let me try…" Harris focused inward. "Nurse… AUGH!" When Harris tried to augment his mana to speed up his healing it only caused him more pain.

"Oh Harris." Heidi quickly but carefully put the bowl down and put her hand against Harris' chest, calming his writhing body down quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No… it's alright." Harris said. There was a brief pause before Harris continued. "I'm sure that stew is good." Harris said as he reached for it.

"Hold on, I still want you to rest." Heidi said as she picked up the bowl of stew. "I'm going to have to feed you again." She added as she dipped the wooden spoon in to the bowl and started feeding Harris again.

Meanwhile…

Major Destro was leading his men through Salikawood. Many soldiers, all of them advanced jobs such as paladins, ninjas, snipers, gunners, jugglers, templers, dragoons, alchemists, sages, and many other varieties marching through the forest confident in the success of their next mission. "Major Destro!"

"What is it Chak?" Destro asked the sage.

"Why is the Marshal sending us after two wounded people? I mean, only two of them? And they're wounded?" Chak asked.

"You aren't questioning the good Marshal now are you?" Destro asked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that this is a bit of a waste of the elite regiment's talents. It's overkill." Chak said.

"The Marshal doesn't want to take chances with these two, but since he is sending all of us, our success is guaranteed." Destro said.

"True." Chak said.

"Hey here's a thought…" Destro said. Destro stopped moving and the men behind him stopped marching. "Attention!" Destro shouted. "Now then… with the success of this mission comes my promotion, and thus, I shall no longer be your leader." Destro said.

"What!"

"Major Destro! You are our best commander though!"

"Fear not my men! For you shall be left in the hands of Chak here, who shall be promoted to Major and leader of the Elite Regiment as my first act as Colonel of the Black Army!"

"Hooray!"

"Commander Chak!"

"Rah!"

"Now then, I am aware that some of you are skeptic about this assignment." Destro said. "Answer honestly, how many of you believe this will be an assignment that is all too easy?" Destro asked. Every single soldier raised his or her hand. "So then… all of you? All of you?" Destro asked in disbelief.

"…" The soldiers now were on the edge, feeling that they may have insulted their Major.

"Men men MEN!" Destro said, shouting at that last men. "Just because our assignment seems easy, I expect none of you to hold back! And just to guarantee that you all show no mercy during the assignment…" The soldiers were now somewhat nervous, even though they did an excellent job of hiding it. "… Let us celebrate my promotion! Our success tomorrow! And your new leader! To Muscadet for food and drink!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The soldiers shouted.

Meanwhile…

Now it was nighttime, Heidi and Harris were alone in the cave. Harris was simply sitting against the wall while Heidi was whittling something. "What are you making?" Harris asked.

"A walking stick." Heidi said as she kept smoothing out the wood with her wrist knife.

"A walking stick? What for?" Harris asked.

"For you silly." Heidi said with a smile. "You're going to need this for a while, assuming that you can walk anytime soon."

"Walk? Heh, I can walk just fine." Harris said with a smile. He slowly tried to stand up, shaking as he did so.

"Harris…" Heidi said wearily. "Harris please don't push yourself." Heidi said as she got up and walked toward Harris.

"Uuuuunnnnggghhh…" Harris used the cave wall for support while standing up as his legs quaked violently. "Ugh." Harris started to fall backward when Heidi quickly caught him. "Thank you." Harris said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh what did I just tell you?" Heidi asked him sternly as she helped him sit back against the cave wall

"You're right. I was being careless." Harris said. "But… at least we're alive."

"Yes…" Heidi said. "I have you to thank for that." Heidi said. The two were quiet for a while, crickets chirping from the outside of the cave to the cool night air.

"Heidi." Harris started.

"What?" Heidi asked.

"I really can't thank you enough." Harris said.

"For this? This is nothing." Heidi said.

"Not just this. For everything… you've helped me in many ways." Harris said.

"Harris I haven't…"

"I just wish I could have helped you more." Harris finished.

"Harris don't be absurd. You've helped me so many times, that I'm the one who can't repay you." Heidi told him.

"You have Heidi… more than you know." Harris said gently. Both of them said nothing more for the rest of the night. They simply rested against the cave wall side by side, before they both drifted off in to sleep.

The next day…

"Ugh…" Harris groaned. Heidi was supporting Harris until she was sure he could safely support himself on the walking stick. "Heh… heh…" Harris breathed heavily before smiling. "See? No problem." Harris said.

"Harris take it slow." Heidi said with obvious worry in her voice as she watched Harris walk slowly on the walking stick. "After all, it's not like we're leaving anytime soon. Not in your condition."

"I suppose you're right." Harris said. "But… I would like to step outside of this cave."

"…" Heidi sighed, unsure at first. She closed her eyes, but then she smiled as she opened them. "Alright." Heidi said. She followed Harris slowly as he walked out of the cave. They stepped out in to the open air, watching the sun's rays fall through the trees. They took it in as the birds chirped, heard them flap their wings, and listen to the wind rustle through the leaves, carrying but a few leaves with it.

"Simply beautiful." Harris said in bliss.

"It is Harris. It truly is." Heidi agreed softly.

Meanwhile…

"Alright men, keep a very low profile. Our targets are around here somewhere." Destro said. It was now mid-noon, the elite regiment was within the Koringwood.

"Koringwood is vast, they could be anywhere." Shak pointed out.

"Right, however it is best we stay in one group. So, men I must stress that you take quiet steps as we move through this forest, we don't want to alert them to any danger." Destro said. So they moved along as quietly as an army of one thousand men could.

Later…

"Harris, please sleep." Heidi said.

"I know I did sleep the past few nights, but I'm still having those nightmares." Harris said.

"Harris, you've slept fine the last few nights." Heidi told him.

"They weren't as vivid, but as my health improved, they've been becoming more and more vivid." Harris said as he sat down against the cave wall.

"Hmmmm…" Heidi thought for a moment, then her face lit up as an idea came to her. Heidi sat down gently next to Harris while humming to a melody.

"Heidi… what are you…"

"Shhhhhhhhhh…" Heidi said gently. "Law down gently, lay down my love…" Heidi started singing softly. "… know that you are being watched from above. Sleep gently as you lay your head, they shall ward off all that you dread. Sleep… sleep… sleep tight…" Heidi sang gently. She continued to hum to the song as Harris found himself growing drowsier.

"Heidi… what is this?" Harris asked as sleep started to overcome him.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing, now sleep." Heidi said gently. Harris smiled in defeat as both he and Heidi fell asleep next to each other. A little time had passed when Heidi's ears quivered. "Hm?" She woke up and looked towards the mouth of the cave, careful not to wake Harris. She kept staring at the mouth of the cave, she looked at Harris, then looked at the cave again before quietly exiting the cave.

A short while later…

Heidi was jumping through the trees in the middle of the night, the full moon shining brightly overhead. She was jumping slower and more carefully than usual as she still wasn't in top form. _"I thought I heard something." _Heidi thought to herself as she kept moving.

"Keep alive men. According to the report they should be in this area." Came a voice unknown to Heidi.

"_What is that?" _Heidi continued to jump through the trees towards the source of the noise. She finally stopped on one tree branch, looking below to find a large army of black soldiers. _"No… it can't be…" _Heidi thought to herself.

"Exactly where in this area sir?" Chak asked.

"The report said in some very hard to spot cave, so keep a very sharp eye out men." Destro said.

"_I have to get Harris out of here." _Heidi thought as she turned back towards the cave, only to find an assassin and a juggler behind her.

"Going somewhere?" The assassin asked.

"Sir… we're missing two soldiers." A random elite said from the crowd.

"Huh? Where did they…" Destro started to ask when,

"Augh!" An assassin and a Juggler fell from the trees above with arrows embedded in their chests.

"Gunners open fire!" Destro ordered. The elites all fanned out in to specific groups with gunners all grouped together aiming for the trees, firing one after the other.

"Whoa!" Heidi deliberately fell from the tree branches and landed on her two legs and one of her arms, holding her bow in her right hand.

"Melee units charge! Bow and gunner units hold fire! Magic users strike one at a time! Go!" Destro ordered. _"Here's the first stepping stone to my promotion." _Destro thought to himself with a smile.

Heidi immediately put away her bow and drew her katana and blocked an attack from the side, spun around to avoid several more strikes before slashing a defender. "Augh!" Heidi then began fending off three sword users at once before jumping backward to avoid getting roasted by a fireball.

"Blitz!" A random gladiator lunged at Heidi with an aimed attack that Heidi narrowly avoided and countered by stabbing her wrist knife in to his chest while simultaneously stabbing another guy with his katana.

"Conceal!" Heidi vanished right as a few arrows and bullets came flying at her. A hunter and a sniper soon found an arrow embedded in their chest as Heidi went dashing for another melee unit.

"Strike now!" Destro ordered. To Heidi's surprise, a few units in the trees above her dropped down to impale her with their weapons. Heidi managed to avoid this but lost her momentum and was unable to dodge an air render attack from behind and a thunder spell.

"Augh!" Heidi shouted she went flying in to a tree by the bolt. She quickly shook it off in time to avoid a bunch of arrows and bullets that embed themselves in the tree.

Meanwhile…

"Hm!" Harris awoke with a start. "Heidi?" Harris looked around, then looked towards the mouth of the cave. _"I've got a bad feeling about this." _Harris weakly stood up with his walking stick, and he slowly walked his way out of the cave.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… for someone who's injured she isn't doing bad." Destro said.

"Maybe I'd best lend some assistance. Bio!" Shak cast a bio spell as Heidi just slashed two more soldiers. Heidi quickly caught a whiff of the poison and leaped away before the green globs formed. Heidi rolled out of the way of about ten sword attacks as she landed before drawing her katana and leaping at them.

"Hiyah!" Heidi fended off five of them while prepping her wrist knife and stabbing one that tried to attack from the side. Heidi then spun away from them and stabbed three at once. Heidi ducked under a few arrows and then jumped away from the nearest units.

"Ifrit!" A summoner summoned Ifrit right above Heidi.

"!!!" Heidi looked up and jumped away just in time as Ifrit formed a pillar of fire below him. _"She isn't able to control him like Laura can." _Heidi thought. Heidi quickly turned and blocked sword strikes from a ninja and a templer. "Augh!" Heidi cried as two bullets hit her in the arm and leg. She shoved away the attackers and leaped in to the trees to avoid an aero spell.

"She's escaping in to the trees!" Destro shouted.

"_These guys… are better than average soldiers… augh…" _Heidi groaned as she checked her wounds.

"There she is!" Two ninjas leaped at her with two swords drawn. Heidi grabbed the tree branch and swung underneath it to avoid the katana attacks. As she went swinging towards another branch a juggler and a dragoon lunged at her from higher up tree branches.

"Conceal!" Heidi turned invisible, making it hard for them to aim their attacks and thus they crashed in to each other while Heidi landed and picked them off with double shot. "Whoa!" Heidi ducked just in time to avoid an assassin from decapitating her and instead embedding her katana in to the tree.

"Crap." The assassin said right before Heidi kicked her off and shot her as she fell.

"Rah!" The two ninjas from earlier leaped at her from their tree branches.

"Double shot!" Heidi fired an arrow in to the chests of each ninja.

"Jump attack!" A dragoon nearly hit Heidi with his lance, but the second he landed on another tree branch he turned and inhaled. "Bangaa c… augh!" An arrow was shot in to his chest before he could finish that.

"Whoa!" Heidi leaned backwards to avoid a few arrows and dangled from the branch by her legs. Heidi then let herself fall, but she skillfully landed on the ground and shot two more soldiers.

"Blizzaga!"

"AUGH!" Heidi wasn't able to avoid the large icicle. Though she avoided a fatal injury, it still did more damage than Heidi would have liked.

Meanwhile…

"Heidi!" Harris gasped when he heard a cry in the distance. He quickly turned and nearly lost his balance. But he nonetheless pressed onward, supporting his weight on the walking stick.

Meanwhile…

"Argh!" Heidi received a nasty cut from a paladin's sword strike, but she stabbed him and slashed two other soldiers in the stomach with her katana before sheathing it and quickly drawing her bow. "Beso Toxico!" Heidi fired a poison arrow in a fashion to wear it scratched several soldiers at once and caused them to die shortly after being exposed to the poison.

"Get her!" A few other units leaped at her from above. Heidi quickly drew her wrist knife and rolled under one unit before it landed and stabbed him in the back.

"Augh!" Heidi got hit in the shoulder by an arrow but ignored it as she jumped off of the dying soldier's shoulder and above the other units, firing her arrows in to their skulls. Heidi landed, put away her bow and then drew her katana and resumed slicing up soldiers.

"Ramuh!" Another summoner called upon Ramuh to strike Heidi. Heidi rolled out of way while using conceal to disappear.

"Where did she… ARGH!" Heidi slashed one before she disappeared again. Heidi proceeded to do this in an attempt to avoid more blows aimed at her.

"Alright." Destro said.

"Alright what sir?" Shak asked.

"I'm tired of standing here." Destro said as he drew two blades. "Rah!" Destro ran at Heidi full speed right before she disappeared. Much to Heidi's surprise, Destro blocked the attack with one of his blades and aimed for her neck with the other blade.

"Whoa!" Heidi narrowly avoided that blow by ducking and spinning backward.

"Air blast!" Destro kicked a leg out and sent a blast of air towards Heidi that caused her to lose her balance.

"Augh!"

"Air render!" Destro tossed a sword in to the air and threw a fist forward, sending a blast of compressed air to strike Heidi.

"Ah!" She cried. She regained her balance and prepared to swing at Destro. Destro once again blocked with the blade he was still holding as he caught the blade he tossed up behind his back and stabbed at Heidi's stomach. Heidi jumped backward but to her surprise, Destro followed up with a slash aimed at Heidi's stomach. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" She cried as the blade sliced through her stomach.

Meanwhile…

"!!!" Harris heard yet another agonizing cry. Harris only tried to move faster, hobbling through the forest quickly. "Heidi… don't die… on me…" Harris said weakly.

Meanwhile…

Heidi's angel ring gave off a bright glow before healing her fatal wounds. Heidi stood up slowly, only for Destro to kick her down to the ground. "Ha! Air render!" Destro threw another fist forward and struck Heidi again while she was still down. "You know, you should feel proud of yourself, you took down one hundred men of the elite unit." Destro said.

"Grrrrrr…" Heidi groaned.

"Shame you weren't in your prime. That would have been interesting." Destro said as he kicked Heidi again. "Now you should consider yourself honored. You are about to be slain by the next Colonel of the Black Army." Destro said confidently. Destro held his blade at Heidi's throat as she caught her breath. "Any last words?"

"Burn… in hell…" Heidi spat at him.

"How typical." Destro said. He raised his blade above Heidi and then brought it down. Blood went flying as the blade sunk in to flesh and bone. "What?"

"Huh?" Most of the soldiers gasped.

"…" Heidi looked up. "Harris!" Harris was standing above her, Destro's blade embedded in his shoulder.

"Augh…" Harris groaned. Destro removed his blade as Harris grasped the wound. "Heidi…"

"Why?" Heidi asked.

"I wasn't about to… let you die." Harris said.

"But Harris…"

"Oh ho ho ho! So… Harris the White Paladin makes himself visible." Destro laughed. "Brilliant, my promotion comes a lot sooner than I expected."

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Harris growled as he looked at Destro with sheer hatred. "No… there will be nothing left for you after this." Harris threatened.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Destro asked. "You and that girl are in horrible shape, and you are looking at nine hundred of the Black Army's finest soldiers. I don't think you stand much of a chance." Destro pointed out smugly.

"…" Harris' eyes opened wide as these facts sunk in. _"He's… he's right but… but… maybe… no. No I can't…" _Harris thought. He looked at Heidi. _"But if I don't she'll… we both could… but I… I swore I… grrrrrr…" _Harris thought even harder as he surveyed the situation.

"Harris…" Heidi looked at him sadly. "… at least… we had a good run." Heidi said sadly.

"…" Harris sighed heavily. He reached for his bandages and slowly began unwinding them.

"What is he doing?" A soldier asked.

"Ugh… look at his arm."

"That's disgusting."

"Are you trying to gross us to death or something?" Destro asked. Harris held the bandages in his right hand before he let them fall to the ground.

"Harris?" Heidi looked at Harris. "What are you…" She started to ask.

"Heidi… I'm sorry…" Harris said.

"?"

"I owe you… a lot of explaining after this." Harris said, he then looked at the sky. "And… I'm sorry, I swore I would never do this again." He said softly, not speaking to anyone.

"Oh for the love of… just die!" Destro ran at Harris with his blades drawn.

"…" Harris closed his eyes as air seemed to stir around him.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" As Destro was about to strike him, he was suddenly sent flying backwards by an invisible force. "ARGH!"

"Huh?!" The soldiers were bewildered as Harris became covered by a blue aura. Then this same blue energy circled around and around Harris.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh…" Chak gasped in fear.

"What's wrong with you?" Destro asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"His… his mana… its… its… its increasing…" Chak stuttered.

"_Harris told me he was suppressing his mana but… he was suppressing this much?" _Heidi asked herself as she felt Harris' mana climb higher and higher. _"It… almost hurts to feel it rise this much so quickly." _

"So?" Destro asked.

"I… I… I've never felt this much mana in my life…" Chak stuttered. The blue light fully enveloped Harris before it died down. When the light cleared, Harris looked almost completely different.

His hair remained in the same fashion, but the turban was golden in color and had a blue gem at the center of it. He had a gold outer robes and blue pants that were clearly visible from the front along with golden shoes. Two orange strips of clothing that resembled two very thin capes dangled from the neck of the robes. His right forearm had a blue fingerless glove but he was wearing a golden glove underneath it. Golden bandages wrapped themselves around Harris' left arm although it left the back of this left hand visible and somehow still wrapped itself around his fingers. Finally his two knightswords were still sheathed at his left side.

"Harris?"

"Angel Whisper…" Harris whispered softly, yet it echoed through the air as a white aura covered him. "White wind." Harris raised a hand above his head and a cyclone of white colored wind surrounded him and Heidi, fully healing both of them.

"But… how?" Heidi asked.

"Releasing all of my mana helped restore normal mana flow." Harris said. "…" Harris looked at the back of his left hand sadly. Slowly an image appeared on his left hand, it was a pattern of thick black lines that resembled two halves of a heart and a crown above it. Harris let his left hand drop so that the enemy army could see it, and then allowed Heidi to see it.

"!!!" Heidi's eyes opened in shock as she saw it.

"That… that's the symbol of my race." Destro said.

"Harris… that means… you're…"

"Yes." Harris said almost sadly. He then looked at the enemy army with sheer hatred. "I am the Racemaster of the humans!" Harris declared with more pride. "And all of you… have angered me." Harris hissed at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man you guys have no clue how much I wanted to write this chapter. Now Harris has revealed himself, and is prepared to unleash his fury upon the Black Army. Fear not dear readers, you don't have to wait too long, the next part of the Harris and Heidi chapters is next. Until then, read and review!


	60. Truth in Power pt Ni

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris and Heidi gradually recovered and shared more moments of bonding, all the while the elite unit was marching towards the Koringwood, looking to kill them. Heidi managed to hold her own well enough to kill one hundred of the elite regiment before she was finally subdued. Seeing no other choice, Harris revealed himself to be the human Racemaster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth in Power, part ni

Harris stood in front of Heidi with the army in front of him. "Harris why…"

"Heidi… I'll explain later but listen to me one last time if anything. Leave this to me and hide, I'll find you." Harris said. Heidi seemed to hesitate, but she nonetheless turned around and vanished.

"_What is the meaning of this Harris?" _Heidi asked. Instead of leaving the battlefield, she simply climbed to the top of a tree branch to watch. _"Alright then…" _

"Now then." Harris turned back towards the army with a piercing glare.

"Whooaaa…" The entire army, minus the major backed off in fear.

"What is wrong with you men? Racemaster or not, we are the elite of the Black Army!" The Major shouted.

"Major…" Harris started.

"Hm?"

"I have a special end prepared for you." Harris said. "Therefore, it's only fitting that all of your men go first." Harris threatened.

"Uuuuuggghhh…" The elite moaned for a bit.

"Men! Stand your ground! No foe is invincible as long as you have strength and cunning." Destro said with a smile. _"Fine, since he wants me for last, I'll just head to the back ranks." _Destro backed off in to the ranks and fiddled with a radio under his helmet. "Alright men, wait for my orders over the radio. Melee unit one attack now! All others hide!"

"Hmph." Harris watched as the majority of the men all went to hide while several dozen ninjas, paladins, defenders, templers, assassins, and nearly every other advanced melee fighting job there was. "Fine then." Harris began walking forward slowly.

"Charge!" A ninja led the charge while the others spread out to surround Harris. Harris quickly drew his swords and began blocking and spinning his way through the melee units with nearly unseen speed and grace, avoiding every single slash and sword strike swung at him.

"_Unbelievable…" _Heidi thought as she stared in awe. Harris flowed in to one dodge and counter from the next, seemingly not dealing or receiving and strikes at all as each elite fighter chained together their attacks. _"I've never seen Harris move like this before. It's like he's on a whole new level." _Harris spun his way out of the crowd as he twirled his swords and then sheathed them.

"UWAAGH!!!" Suddenly cuts and gashes appeared on the bodies of the soldiers that attacked Harris one by one before falling to the ground dead.

"_What! They didn't even realize they were hit until he was finished with all of them. Grrrrr…" _Destro thought to himself. "All bow users and gunners, open fire now!"

"Heh…"

"_What?" _Heidi looked around and just now noticed how many gunners, hunters, snipers, and bow using assassins were hiding in the trees surrounding Harris. _"Harris!" _

"Fire!" Several arrows flew and several guns sounded from every single direction around Harris.

Fwip fwip fwip fwip fwip

Bang bang bang bang bang

"Huh?"

"What!"

"Whoa…" 

"Is this all?" Harris asked. Every single arrow that was fired at him missed completely and pierced the ground around him, mere millimeters away from where he was standing, clutching something in his fists. He opened his fists and dropped several dozen bullets on to the ground around him.

"You mean we didn't even hit him?"

"Let me show how to aim properly." Harris said as he drew something from under his robes. Harris held out four kunai knives in each hand and knocked away the arrows around him.

"_Kunai… those are a bit more difficult to use than shuriken." _Heidi thought.

"Wild throw!" Harris began spinning around and around in the fashion of wild swing until he was now a spinning blur. After reaching top spinning speed, kunai knives began flying out around him.

"Ugh!"

"Gwa!"

"Ack!"

"Hack!" As the kunai continued to fly, several hunters, snipers, assassins, and gunners began falling from the trees with a single kunai embedded in their foreheads.

"_Whoa!" _Heidi was shocked as a kunai hit the tree trunk beside her. _"Can he not aim while doing that? Wait…" _Heidi looked and listened carefully. _"No… this is the only one that hit a tree at all… the only reason he threw one here was… he knows I'm still here." _

"Melee unit two! Go at him as he stops spinning! He ought to be somewhat disoriented!" Destro ordered in to the radios as he watched from a distance.

"Rah!" Several more melee fighters rushed Harris from all sides. Harris instantly turned to one group charging at him with a fist drawn.

"Air render!" Harris thrust a fist forward, sending a blast of air towards the group of attackers.

"Gah!" One was sent flying backward, crashing in to the others with lethal force.

"Far fist!" Harris turned and threw a fist that caused a blast of air to explode in the middle of a group of attackers. "Air blast!" Harris spun around and swung a leg in front of him, sending a wave of air that decimated a large group charging at him.

"Raaaahhh!!!"

"Air blast!" Harris did the same move again, but this time he jumped up in to air, twirling as he did so while drawing two kunai. "Sonic boom!" Harris threw the two kunai at two separate groups and killed several soldiers with two blasts of sound. "Acid!" Harris inhaled as he reached the height of his jump. Harris then spit out glob after glob of yellow acid at the soldiers below.

"AUGH!"

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" The soldiers gave blood curdling screams as the acid ate away at their faces.

"Jump him when he lands! Spellcasting unit, be ready." Destro ordered in to the microphone _"What kind of acid is that… most blue mages can only use that to weaken opponents, not outright hurt them. Much less kill." _Destro thought. As Harris began his decent, he started making quick handsigns before a large cloud of metal powder spread through the trees below Harris. _"What is this? This is far larger than the metal veil attack should be." _Destro thought.

"Hey where'd he go?" A soldier asked.

"Be on the look out men!" Another one shouted.

"ARGH!"

"What was… ARGH!"

"Faster." Harris zipped through the metal powder cloud and cleared out all of the remaining black soldiers inside of it within mere seconds.

"Okay, spellcasters be ready for when the cloud clears." Destro ordered.

"Thundaja."

"The cloud is clearing, wait… what's… AUGH!" The spellcasters hiding in the bushes were prepped to nail Harris with a few spells when a gigantic lightning bolt suddenly struck the area they were in and started ravaging the area they were in.

"_Huh… I didn't even notice those guys over there. And he obliterated them." _Heidi thought. The cloud finally cleared with Harris looking as fresh as when he started. _"He's clearly winning and he hasn't even broken a sweat." _Heidi thought. Harris continued to walk slowly through the woods.

"Sir, the morpher unit is prepared." Shak reported to him.

"Send them all in then." Destro said. "Let's see how he handles monsters, armed with the intelligence of nu mou." He said to himself.

"Hmmmm…"Harris stopped walking when he noticed goblins, dragons, flans, bombs, lamias, bugs, panthers, malboro, and floateye creatures surrounded him from everywhere. Harris quickly tilted his head backward signaling the monsters to come at him. The panthers were the first ones to charge at Harris.

"Hastebreak!" One of the morphed coeurls said.

"Poison claw." Harris formed green mana in the shape of claws around his hands and slashed at each individual panther that came at him. Harris then started jumping off of the tree trunks and slashing at each floateye and ahriman that tried to tackle him. Each monster he slashed died only about a minute after being slashed by the poison.

"Bad breath." The Marlboros and Big Marlboros inhaled and breathed on Harris as he landed, hitting him with green breath from everywhere.

"_Heh… that got him." _Destro thought.

"_Harris…" _Heidi thought with worry. As the green breath cleared, Harris stood there, unfazed. _"Whoa… that's… that's… incredible…"_

"That's all? How sad." Harris said. "Saint Cross!" Harris expelled a ring of holy energy wider in radius than any saint cross attack he performed before, killing all of the Marlboro's around him.

"Got him!" One of the dragons slammed in to a tree so that it would fall on top of Harris. Harris looked at it disinterested and held a single hand above his head. The tree stopped dead once it hit the palm of his hand. "What?"

"I'm no Casey, but to me this is like carrying a stick." Harris said. He then tore out the remaining roots and swung it once, clearing out many of the monsters before drawing more kunai. "Sidewinder!" Harris then threw single kunai at each of the remaining monsters before turning to face the direction the rest of the army was.

"Spellcasters strike now!" Destro shouted. Suddenly summoners, alchemists, sages, and bishops surrounded him while charging up spells.

"Ifrit!"

"Shiva!"

"Ramuh!"

"Titan!"

"Madeen!"

"Firaga!"

"Blizzaga!"

"Thundaga!"

"Bio!"

"Aero!"

"Water!"

"Holy!"

"Flare!"

"Meteor!"

"Giga Flare!"

"…" Harris simply stood there as each esper loomed above him and each spell threatened to engulf him. Harris kept his cool, took a breath and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi shouted from her hiding place.

"Heh heh… I'll admit, he had me worried, but alls well that ends well." Destro said with a cocky smile. "Hm?" Destro looked at the smoke with a serious expression on his face. "No… it's not possible…" Destro said.

"Damage mana… coupled with defense, and absorb mana." Harris said as the smoke cleared, revealing absolutely no sign of harm on his body. "That essentially means your spells were nothing."

"_Amazing…" _Heidi thought. _"It's almost like he's untouchable…" _

"Now let's couple that with return magic, half mana, and turbo mana." Harris said as he held out two glowing hands before swiping them around him. Suddenly every esper was above the original summoners, every spell was ready to engulf the original casters.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"AAAARRRGGHHH!!!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

Harris walked past the dying spellcasters and the spells that were sent back at them.

"Melee unit three!" Destro shouted.

"Raaaaaahhhh!!!" Several melee jobs attempted to jump Harris from above before he seemingly disappeared. "Huh?" The melee units landed and looked around. "Where did he…"

"Bad breath." Harris exhaled sickly green breath.

"Hack…" Several of the enemies that inhaled it writhed in pain before shrinking and changing shape.

"Hmph." Harris continued his march, not minding if he stepped on any of the melee units he turned in to blind and poisoned toads.

"He… he… he's a demon!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Run for it!"

"Men stand your ground!" Destro ordered as several of his men attempted to run for their lives. Suddenly green vines burst from underground, wrapping themselves around everyone except for Destro.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

"What is this?" Destro asked.

"No need to order them to stay Major." Harris said.

"Hm?" Everyone who could turn looked at Harris fearfully.

"I'll just force them to stay." Harris said as he prepared a spell. "Star dust!" Harris summoned down a storm of meteors from above, threatening to crush every single soldier like a stone dropped on top of a small insect.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Each deafening crash of the meteors seemed to grow louder as they crushed many soldiers at once, one after the other.

"Men! Hack… men!" Destro shouted, coughing on the dust that rose from the meteors. "Men! Sound off! Sound off damn it!" Destro shouted, trying desperately to peer through the thick cloud of dust.

"Don't bother major… I told you that your men would go first."

"Hm?" Destro looked around. "Where are you? Come out you coward!" Destro dared as he drew his blades.

"You have nerve. I'll grant you that."

"Grrrrr… whoa!" Suddenly the ground around Destro erupted in to flames. The flames encircled him, and they seemed to weave an intricate path through the forest, not burning any of the trees mysteriously. The flames parted to the right of Destro, and Harris walked through them, giving Destro an emotionless look.

"So then, you are the last one." Harris said.

"You bastard!" Destro swung at Harris with his left blade, Harris kicked the sword out of Destro's hand and sent the sword flying through the flames until it embed itself in the trunk of a tree. "Grrrrah!" Destro swung his right blade, but Harris caught it easily and held on to his wrist tightly. "Ack…" He groaned.

"Listen." Harris said. He closed his eyes, and then opened them with a renewed look of sheer hatred. "This… is what happens when you harm those that I care for." Harris hissed as he tightened his grip.

SNAP

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Destro cried as Harris let go of his broken wrist. Meanwhile Heidi got closer and watched Harris.

"_Harris…" _Heidi thought.

"Let this be a lesson, as to what awaits the wicked." Harris said while Destro attempted to punch him from behind. Harris turned around and caught it an inch from his face without batting an eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Destro shouted as Harris crushed his hand. Harris then spun around to Destro's back side while holding Destro's arms, then crushing them both. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"I could kill you this instant." Harris said.

"You… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harris then forced Destro on to the ground and then stomping on his legs, breaking them like breaking dried twigs.

"But no… I want you to realize something before I kill you." Harris said as he grabbed Destro by the neck and lifted him above the ground.

"_Harris…" _Heidi was shivering uncontrollably now. Frightened by the way Harris was acting now.

"Feel the pain…" Harris said as he hurled Harris towards a tree. Tossing him through the flames.

"ARGH!" Just before he hit a tree, Harris was right behind him, catching him by the neck. "Hack…"

"Of those innocent people you and that damned army you so blindly follow hurt." Harris said as he slammed Destro in to the ground.

"Urrrrrrrgggghhh…" Destro groaned weakly.

"Now face… your final judgment." Harris said as he drew his sword. He started channeling his mana through his sword, causing it to glow brightly.

"_It's… almost like holy blade but… the mana type is different." _Heidi thought. _"It has… neutral quality."_

"DIVINE BLADE!!!" Harris stabbed his sword in to Destro's stomach.

"Augh…" Destro started to moan uncomfortably. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh…" Destro's body started to light up as he groaned more and more uncomfortably. "AUGH! AUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Light shot out from Destro's eyes, nose, and mouth, and soon his body disintegrated in the bright flash that ensued.

"…" Harris stood where he was for a moment as he picked up his sword and sheathed it once again. Harris then sighed sadly and lowered his head, practically in shame. _"Heidi isn't in that tree any longer. I… had best find her." _

Later…

"Harris…" Heidi was sitting right next to a rock in the ground. She was feeling a full range of emotions. She was frightened, confused, in awe, saddened, and angry. "Why? Why did he hide it?"

"There is a lot to it." Harris said from the top of the rock.

"Harris!" Heidi gasped in surprise.

"A lot more to it." Harris said sadly.

"Harris, that night when I accused you of being Racemaster… when we talked about trust… was that just a lie?" Heidi asked, tears in her eyes.

"No… Heidi I…"

"You couldn't trust me, you kept lying to me. You lied to everyone." Heidi said.

"Heidi please…"

"Why couldn't you help us before? You could have helped us and saved a lot of agony. Do you know that?" Heidi asked exasperated.

"Heidi I'm…"

"Why didn't you help your friends when the Black King was about to kill us!" Heidi asked now raising her voice.

"Heidi…"

"WHY DID LIE!!!"

"BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I USED MY POWER IT COST ME EVERYTHING!!!" Harris yelled, causing a noticeable tremor in the area. Heidi stayed quiet while Harris caught his breath. When he seemed to calm down, Heidi looked at him, and noticed that tears were falling from his face.

"_I… I've never seen Harris… in tears like this." _Heidi thought as she looked at Harris sadly. Harris dried his face with his arms.

"Heidi…"

"…"

"Please… come with me." Harris asked.

"What?"

"Please come with me."

"Where?"

"…" Harris turned towards the trees. "It's that time of the month." Harris said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What secret does Harris have to reveal? Find out next chapter.


	61. Truth in Power pt San

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Before we begin, I would like to inform you that I deleted that list of the chapter order from the end of last chapter as I won't be following it precisely. Relax though, I'm still finishing the truth in power chapters right now.

When we last left off, Harris demonstrated his amazing skill and terrible power as he combated the elite regiment of the black army, letting Major Destro suffer before his death. Now Harris prepares to lead Heidi somewhere. But to where? And what secrets come with it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth in Power, part san

Harris and Heidi leaped through the tree branches of the forest, slowly though because of the weight the sadness dropped on their shoulders. Heidi looked at Harris curiously and with sympathy, wondering what he meant. Harris then stopped suddenly. "Hold for a moment." Harris said. He hopped down from the trees and walked to his right.

"Hm?" Heidi looked at where he was walking to. Her eyes glittered in awe at the beauty of what she saw. A clearing in the trees revealed a large patch of tulips, many different colors shining underneath the moonlight. _"It's… beautiful." _Heidi thought.

"…" Harris picked two, then leaped back to Heidi and gave her one of them. Heidi sniffed it for a moment.

"Harris… what is the other tulip…" She started to ask.

"Come." Harris said simply as he turned and continued to jump through the trees. Heidi followed as she held on to her tulip gently. After a while of leaping through the trees, Harris and Heidi finally landed in a clearing. The only thing in the clearing, was a small stone and a now dead tulip resting in front of it. Harris walked over slowly, picked up the dead tulip, and laid the fresh tulip at the stone.

"Harris… what is that stone?" She asked.

"To any simple passer by, it is but a mere stone." Harris said sadly. "But…" Harris concentrated mana to his fingertips and pressed them against the stone. The second he removed his fingers, gold writing wrote itself on to the stone. "When mana is exposed to it correctly, it reveals what I once held dear." Harris said sadly. He moved to the side and motioned for Heidi to read what was on the stone. Heidi knelt at the stone, and read the writing out loud.

"Here rests Vivian… the fairest, the swiftest, the kindest, the mightiest, and the most loving of all Viera. Rest in eternal peace Vivian… the master of… viera…" Heidi said as it dawned on her. "Harris… you mean to say…"

"Yes." Harris said as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. "This is the grave of Vivian, a dear friend, the Racemaster of the vieras, and the love of my life." Harris said.

"…" Heidi gasped slowly as Harris said this. Her eyes watering with tears for Harris. "Harris…"

"What Casey told you was the truth. We lost our families as children and ran away to an abandoned cathedral." Harris said. "This cathedral is in fact hidden in these very woods." Harris said.

"Here? But… I never once found anything of the sort." Heidi said.

"Once we learned the proper enchantments, we made sure that only those who knew where it was could possibly find it." Harris said. "We found a library underneath it, found ancient techniques and began training." Harris said. He smiled in spite of the tears on his cheeks. "Occasionally we thought we were ready, we grew impatient. We wanted to right the wrong of our families dying sooner than later. Vivian would always comfort us at these times, and in turn I would comfort her when she was sad."

"…" Heidi listened on, starting to feel the pain Harris felt weigh down on her.

"As the many years passed on, we became powerful warriors, we became better friends, almost never leaving each other's sides." Harris said. "Vivian and I… grew closer. I fell in love with her, and she fell in love with me." Harris said, his smile now vanishing.

"Harris…"

"One day, I proposed to her. She accepted, I thought after that we would live on in eternal bliss. I felt that nothing would ever sever our happiness. But… the night after I proposed, everything was taken from me." Harris said.

"Harris… what happened?" Heidi asked reluctantly, as it hurt to watch the tears fall from Harris' face faster and faster.

"Everyone else had fallen asleep, I was prepared to sleep myself when I felt an evil presence." Harris said. "A demon had escaped from the netherworld, and I thought I could handle it alone." Harris continued as he looked at his bandaged left hand. "I was wrong."

"…"

"That demon bested me, burned my arm, and I was at its mercy." Harris said, choking up. "The demon prepared to deal the final blow when…" Harris fell to his knees, the tears falling like rain from his eyes. "Vivian took that fatal blow for me."

"Harris…" Heidi could hardly believe what she heard. "I'm… I'm…"

"The others arrived in time to finish off the demon, and I tried endlessly to revive her. I tried again, and again as I held her body in my arms." Harris said, the tears dripping on to his hands as he looked at them. "But it was no use. Wounds from a demon are harder to heal, and death from a demon is nearly impossible to reverse. She died that night… because of my arrogance, I was unable to save her, and it cost me the one I loved more than life itself."

"…"

"We buried her here… she loved the Koringwood, and after that… I suppressed my mana, I used magic to hide the symbol on my hand, and I donned normal robes. I threw away my title as Racemaster, and swore I would never use it again." Harris said sadly.

"But… Harris…"

"I would have restarted my aging if I knew how, I would have gladly died after that, but no… it was my punishment to live with this. To carry this burden for all of my life." Harris said.

"Harris… how long has it been?" Heidi asked sadly.

"One century… one century ago." Harris said.

"One hundred years… Harris how could carry that guilt alone all of those years?"

"I still acted to protect the innocent." Harris said as he stood up. "It pacified my darkness, it soothed me, and it was what Vivian would have wanted." Harris said. "And visiting her helped. I would bring her a tulip every month, like I did when she was living. So that I could keep my promise to her."

"Harris…" Heidi started.

"And then… I met you." Harris said.

"Me?"

Harris smiled somewhat, but still saddened. "You are a lot like Vivian. You look like her, you both have the same favorite flower, kind, caring, powerful. Being with you…"

"Reminded you of being with her." Heidi finished. "…But Harris… why hide this for so long?" Heidi asked.

"It was my weight to bear alone… and so it shall be." Harris said sadly. He turned away from Heidi and started to walk away.

"Harris. Wait… Harris where are you going?" Heidi asked.

"Heidi… I'm sorry. But I can't be with you any longer." Harris said.

"Wait Harris, don't leave now… I mean, now that we know you are the Racemaster, we… we have a chance now." Heidi said hopefully, hoping that will make Harris stay.

"No. There is no hope. I felt the Black King's mana during that fight, even if I had helped, the result would have been the same. The four of us would not be able to match the Black King." Harris said sadly.

"But… but Harris." Heidi said, now desperate. "What about your friends? Your comrades? What about me!" Heidi screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Heidi… I've destroyed every life close to me. I destroyed Vivian, I destroyed Cam, and by revealing myself, I've destroyed all of you. The Black King will want you all dead now that I've revealed myself." Harris said.

"Harris but… but Cam was… and… HARRIS DON'T LEAVE ME!!! PLEASE JUST LET ME HELP YOU!!! I'M SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU!!!" Heidi screamed.

"…" Harris sighed, tears once again running down his face. "Heidi… I'm sorry. But it has to be this way." Harris said as he vanished. Heidi knelt on the ground, failing to hold back her tears as she buried her face in to her hand.

"Harris…" Heidi cried. "Harris…" Heidi then looked at the tulip in her hand and then at Vivian's grave as the letters disappeared. "Harris." Heidi then stood back up. "No… I won't let you carry this burden by yourself anymore!" Heidi dashed in the direction Harris ran off in.

"…" Harris walked on through the woods saddened deeply. _"Heidi… I can't let you near me any longer. I'll only destroy you, like I've destroyed others." _Harris thought.

"_Harris, I don't care what danger awaits us. I don't care if you think you'll destroy me. I can handle myself, and I want you to protect me." _Heidi thought.

"_If there was another way… Heidi… you mean so much to me. That's why I can't let you near me. I care about You too much." _Harris thought to himself as he walked through the woods.

"_Harris… you've become more than my teacher, you became more than my clanmaster. You became my best friend, I don't care what awaits us. You mean too much to me." _Heidi continued to think to herself.

"_Heidi… this burden is mine alone to bear. It is my punishment for my arrogance, and how it cost me everything. And I won't let it cost you." _Harris thought.

"_Harris, you've pained yourself for a century, you have carried a tremendous burden alone for too long. But Harris, don't you see? You don't have to carry it alone anymore." _Heidi thought as she ran through the Koringwood. "Harris!" She cried. "HARRIS!!!" Heidi stopped among a group of trees and looked around.

"…"

"Hm?" Heidi felt something gently and quickly remove the ribbon tied to her hair. "Harris?"

"Night." Harris cast a spell that caused stars and a moon to hang over Heidi until it lulled her in to sleep.

"Harris…" Heidi said as she fell asleep, her tulip in her open palm. Harris jumped down from the trees and laid her ribbon in her hand.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." Harris whispered as he left her to sleep. After a while of walking, Harris stopped and looked to the left. "It can't be." Harris said as he walked in the direction he was looking. Harris finally came to a clearing, a dark purple magic vortex in the middle of it. "It is."

"…" A figure slowly emerged from the vortex. The figure was about 7'0" in height. It had dark gray skin, goat-like horns, a very muscular physique, and belt holding a fur tunic that reached down to its knees. It had six clawed fingers, and four clawed toes, and its face had glowing red eyes, and no visible mouth. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh… so… this is what the world of the beings is like."

"So… one has escaped again." Harris said as he drew his swords.

"So much… misery… suffering… hatred… and fear… it feeds me… yes. This world is grand." The figure said.

"Not for long." Harris said as he walked in to view.

"Hm?" The figure looked at Harris. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. So a being of this world challenges me." The figure held out a hand and a scimiter like sword appeared from purple flames. "How foolish."

"I am prepared to battle you… demon of the netherworld." Harris said. "I am the only one who can right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you know about Harris. Leave a review, and tell me what you think.


	62. Spires of Peril

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Cole's and Co. were traveling through the Deila Dunes towards the Materia woods. Unfortunately, Syack discovered Toxin's secret and ran away in fear. As Toxin's true feelings for the prejudices against her revealed themselves, Syack seemed to express regret himself. Now Cole heads towards some unknown Rock Spires to save Syack, while Toxin ponders the meaning of the tears in the sand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance. I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spires of Peril

In the middle of the hot desert sands, there stood a formation of several rock spires. These spire formations extended miles wide, forming a canyon of sorts in the sand, each one reaching to the sky, some of them flat at the top, others forming spikes. One of the tallest ones was more towards the South east, and at the top of it were two figures.

"Comfortable?" A viera assassin in a brown assassin's outfit asked someone bound to ropes behind her. The one in the ropes was Syack, depressed and beaten. "I do hope you'll cheer up." The assassin said mockingly. "Because soon you shall feel such great pain, you'll be begging for death." The assassin said to him.

"…"

"What's that? I can't hear you when you whisper that quietly." The assassin said.

"…me."

"Speak up louder. I still wish to hear you."

"Just kill me." Syack said quietly.

"Hm? Why do you want death so eagerly?" She asked.

"…" Syack avoided her gaze and sighed. "It doesn't matter any more." Syack said.

"Well, sorry. But I need you as a bargaining chip." The assassin said bluntly.

"Sierra!" Came a human voice from below.

"What do you want?" The assassin barked.

"We have a second prisoner and another group of dolts coming this way! They should be here soon!"

"Good, bring him up." Sierra said. "Wait you dolt! Don't spring that…" The human turned around and stepped on a certain part of the sand that caused spikes to emerge from the ground and impale him. "…Trap. Oh well… I hope he felt that at least." Sierra said. An ahriman was carrying another nu mou in its talons.

"I demand you let me go this instant!" Gilbert shouted as he tried to wrest his way out of the ahriman's grip. The ahriman did let him go, and let him fall on top of Sierra's spire. "Oof!"

"So glad you could join us." Sierra said in a twisted tone of voice. She quickly tied Gilbert up tightly, enjoying it every time Gilbert yelped in pain at the rope rubbing against him.

"Ah!" Gilbert was then thrown right next to Syack. "Hm? Syack!" Gilbert gasped.

"…" Syack didn't respond.

"Good, if you're here than Cole shouldn't be far right? Matt said you were with him, yes Matt's on his way as well." Gilbert said, much more encouraged.

"Cole shouldn't come." Syack said sadly.

"Hm? Why not? What would keep him from doing that?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't deserve a rescue. I'm better off dying right here and now." Syack said.

"How could you say that? What would make you think that?" Gilbert asked, shocked at Syack's words.

"Are you two done talking?" Sierra asked. "Oh… I do believe one of your friends has arrived." Sierra said as she walked towards the edge of her spire, closer towards the cluster of spires behind her. An ahriman landed on another spire several feet away from where Sierra was and changes shape.

"I believe you have one of my companions." Cole said as he returned to his normal shape. "Hm? Correction, two of my companions." Cole said as he noticed Gilbert. _"Matt should be near by then. That makes things easier." _Cole thought.

"Cole!" Gilbert shouted in relief when he felt a blade pressed against his neck.

"Move one finger and he dies, slowly and painfully." Sierra said menacingly as she held a katana to Gilbert's throat.

"So… you're the infamous Sierra? Charmed." Cole said, his politeness was overshadowed by his obvious sarcasm.

"You've heard of me? How strange. Oh well." Sierra said. Her lips turned to a smile underneath her mask as she looked at Cole.

"Hm?" Cole felt the ground beneath him shake a very small bit before he teleported to another spire, avoiding spikes from impaling him at the other spire. "Nice try." Cole said. "Whoa!" What Cole wasn't expecting was a trap door to open up beneath his feet as he fell below. "Oof." Cole landed hard as the trap door closed. "Grrrr… that was unexpected, oh well I'll just…" Suddenly Cole heard rumbling inside the spire. "What? Whoa!" Cole thrust both hands out to the sides just as two flat walls inside the spire were about to crush him, Cole was slowing the walls down considerably, but they were still closing in on him inch by inch. "Grrrr… where's Casey when you need him?"

"Hm hm hm hm hm." Sierra laughed. "I hope he's enjoying being crushed inside of there. Ha ha ha ha ha." Sierra laughed sadistically.

"You're a monster!" Gilbert snapped at her.

"…" Syack remained quiet.

"Oh don't worry, you'll join him soon enough." Sierra then walked towards the edge of the spire and looked out at the desert. She quickly saw three figures out in the desert. "Ah… some more of your friends. Good, now to have them killed." Sierra said to herself. A few other people walked out of the spire formations towards Matt, Monty, and Mendoza as they walked towards the spires.

"Get your weapons ready." Matt said to the other two while he put a hand on his own weapon. Mendoza put a hand on his blade while Monty prepared his gun to fire on some poor hapless fools.

"I would hold if I were you." Sierra shouted. "Drop your weapons now." She said as she grabbed Syack and held him by the throat with her blade.

"Syack!" Mendoza gasped.

"Syack… hmmm… I guess Cole won't be too far off." Matt said. _"Oh well, we should still go with the plan. I wonder how Seth is doing?" _

Underground…

"Soil Veil!" Seth was traveling underground through a long tunnel he was making using his soil veil ability over and over. "Let's see… according to Matt's calculations, I should be right under the spire he spotted in his binoculars. I wonder how he knew my limits of my attack by seeing it once though? Oh well." Seth said as he prepared another string of hand signs. "Hm?" Seth felt some vibrating when suddenly. "What?" He noticed that the ceiling above him was starting to collapse. "AAAAAAHHH!!!" Seth shouted as the rocks buried him.

Above ground…

"He's late…" Monty said under his breath to the other two.

"By the way." Sierra shouted from above. "You people aren't the first to try and approach these spires from underground! I already have traps set up down there!" Sierra shouted.

"What!" Matt gasped. "Damn it!" Matt cursed.

"Now drop your weapons for the last time!" Sierra demanded.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Matt dropped his gunblade in to the sand at his feet while Monty and Mendoza followed suit with their own weapons.

"Now seize them." Sierra ordered her men below her. As her many followers walked towards the three heroes, said heroes were trying to come up with another idea that wouldn't pose too much of a risk to the hostages, but they could find none.

"Well… your job is nearly done." Sierra said to Syack and Gilbert as she tossed them to the side.

"Grrrrr… there has got to be something we can do." Gilbert said.

"… I no longer care if they kill me." Syack said.

"Get a grip Syack! You can't possibly mean that." Gilbert told him.

"No. I do mean it. I mean it very much."

"Oooooohhhh…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. How pathetic this is." Sierra said with glee. "Hm?" Sierra thought she felt the ground move beneath her. "What is th… AH!" Sierra leaped back as Seth suddenly came flying out from under ground with both of his katana drawn. Sierra quickly drew hers and fended off Seth's attacks briefly before leaping to another spire. "How did you…"

"I used Soil veil to protect me before I tunneled up." Seth said. "Are you two alright?" Seth swung his katana quickly and cut the ropes, freeing the two of them without leaving a scratch on either Syack or Gilbert.

"Hey you're that Seth guy. Why are you…"

"I'm here to help." Seth said.

"He's free!" Matt shouted. Right before those three were bound by Sierra's followers, Mendoza tackled one and sent him sprawling in to a group of them. "Fira!" Not wanting to waste mana, Matt cast a fira spell that cooked the pile of bandits all the same while Monty picked up his gun and fired on the remaining close by bandits.

"Alright! Now to scale the spires!" Mendoza shouted as he rushed toward the spire formation with Monty close behind.

"I'm taking the short way thank you." Matt said as he jumped towards the spire Seth was standing on. Thought not jumping as far as Casey could have, he still leapt an impressive distance before landing on the side and scaling up the side of it quickly.

"Hiyah!" Seth leaped across to the other spire that Sierra was standing on. She raised her katana and blocked a vertical slash from Seth. Seth swung at her with his other sword, but she deflected the katana she just blocked to the side and then blocked the other katana. The two of them went at it for a brief moment in a quick but intense sword fight. Sierra quickly broke off and jumped for another spire. She landed on the wall of the one she leaped for, wall jumped to the next spire, and then wall jumped to another spire.

"Take this!" Sierra then drew her bow and aimed for Seth. Sierra started firing arrow after arrow at Seth, while he skillfully dodged them.

"Here I go." Seth said to himself. He decided to take a more direct approach by jumping for the top of the spire that Sierra wall jumped off of.

"_Heh… fool, I have a trap on that spire, and you're going to jump right in to it." _Sierra thought to herself when suddenly, a burst of fire exploded from a nearby spire. "What?" The spire began collapsing towards the one Seth was about to land on.

"Whoa!" Seth realized what was happening as that spire crashed in to the spire he was about to land on. He narrowly landed on a piece of rock sent flying by the crash before he jumped off of the collapsing spires and grabbing on to the ledge of another one. "Whew…"

"What happened?" Sierra asked. She looked at what was left of the spire that just collapsed. "Wait… that was the spire where I trapped."

"Now are you going to hand over my allies or will I have to kill you first?" Cole asked as the dust cleared from the half of a spire he was standing on.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa!" Mendoza narrowly avoided a bunch of arrows that came flying out of the sides of the spires.

"Yipes!" Monty narrowly avoided being claimed by spikes that came out of the sand.

"There are lots and lots of traps in here." Mendoza said as he ducked another bunch of arrows.

"Ya think?" Monty asked sarcastically as more spikes came from the ground. "Hey wait! Foot prints!"

"So?" Mendoza asked. "Oh yeah… wherever there are footprints, there are safer places to walk." Mendoza realized.

"Yep, so let's keep to the tracks." Monty said. "Unless they stop abruptly of course."

Meanwhile…

"Okay guys! I'm here to get you down from here." Matt said.

"Be careful about where you get us down to. There are traps all over this place." Gilbert said.

"You guys ready? Syack? Gilbert?"

"Just leave me." Syack said.

"Syack. Are you out of your mind?" Matt asked.

"Please just leave me." Syack said.

Meanwhile…

Sierra noticed Matt and her former hostages on the ledge, then looked at Seth and Cole. "Alright… fine then." Sierra said as she drew her bow. "HE'LL DIE FIRST!" Sierra aimed her bow at Syack as she pulled the bow string.

"No!" Seth threw a shuriken at Sierra as her fingers were about to let go of the bow.

"Ah!" She got hit in the shoulder as she released the arrow. The arrow went off aim slightly as it still flew for Syack. Syack saw it coming but made no effort to dodge it, and took the arrow to the shoulder.

"Syack!" Matt shouted. At Syack's age, he staggered just enough from the arrow in his shoulder to go falling off of the edge of the spire.

"Heh… well then. I got what I deserved." Syack said. Suddenly he felt a hand grab him by the shirt collar. "What?" He looked up to see a familiar figure holding on to the edge of the cliff wall while holding on to him. "Toxin!"

"…" Toxin had her blindfold back over her eyes, and the mask hanging by her neck.

"Toxin?" Sierra reacted to that name.

"_Now's my chance." _Seth jumped to the spire Sierra was on and ran at Sierra with both of his katana drawn while she looked the other way.

"Hm? Ah!" Sierra gasped as she saw Seth coming at her, she was unable to react now. Her end was nigh.

"…" Cole's eyes popped open as Matt's did as well. _"Matt… do you feel that?" _

"_Yeah but… it can't be. Can it?" _Matt asked him with his thoughts. The spire that Seth and Sierra were on started shaking violently, throwing both of them off balance enough where Sierra fell backwards and Seth nearly went sailing over her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Seth shouted as he fell towards the sands below. He quickly made handsigns. "Earth veil!" He created a small platform of earth out of the side of another spire and caught it. "Whew…"

"Hang on Cole I'm coming over there!" Matt shouted. He took a few leaps and bounds, carefully avoiding traps and landed right next to Cole. "Where is it?"

"Right at the base of that spire." Cole answered as he pointed at a large creature.

"Aaaaaahhh… free from that blasted netherworld. Ah yes… and I can already feel the pain in this world. Ah ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed a large, 7'0", gray skinned, horned creature.

"Damn it!" Matt shouted. "What the hell is a demon doing here?"

"I don't know Matt, but we're the only ones who can fight it. Let's go!" Cole said as he hopped down from the half spire he was on.

"Hey wait for me!" Matt said as he opened two vents on his gun. "Ice shot!" Matt jumped above the demon and rapid fired numerous icicles.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The demon cried as icicles embedded themselves in to his shoulders and back. "Who dares lay a blow on me?!" The demon bellowed as it turned to see where Matt was landing. The demon made a scimitar like sword appear in its hands in purple flames as he charged at Matt.

"Aeroga!" Cole cast a large tornado around the demon and sliced it up with blades of wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"Wow… that was easy. Compared to a century ago that is." Matt said.

"Matt, even though he's not here let's not talk about that." Cole said sadly.

"Right." Matt sighed. "Hm?"

"Grrrrrrrr… ha ha ha ha ha." The demon laughed as it stood up. "For mortal beings, you are strong. But make no mistake, the misery in your world, makes me far too powerful." The demon said.

"Crap." They both said.

Sierra was above them while Matt and Cole battled the demon with incredible ferocity. She watched as they avoided all of the traps around them, dealt devastating blows, received devastating strikes, stood back up and retaliated. _"They're… powerful…" _Sierra thought. She then looked at Seth, who was still clinging to the rock platform he made. _"I should finish him off but…" _Sierra then turned and saw Toxin helping Syack on to a small mesa spire.

Meanwhile…

Toxin helped Syack up on to a near by rock spire, which thankfully didn't have any traps. "You should have just let me fall." Syack said bitterly.

"…" Toxin seemed to look at Syack for a moment. "You aren't afraid of me now. Why?"

"…" Syack sighed heavily. "You should have let me fall, especially after what I did to you."

"You… regret what you said?" Toxin asked. Surprised. "Those tears… were tears of regret?"

"Yes." Syack said. "I had always been taught that the 'others' were the untouchables, the unholy ones. And when my grandson heard of that…" Syack's eyes watered up. "Heh… that was probably the first time he ever shouted at me." Syack said, his tears seeming to be a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Your grandson?"

"He asked me the one thing I had never been taught to think of." Syack said. "He asked me… 'They're still people aren't they? They're just different like the five races aren't they?' That's what he asked me." Syack said.

"…"

"Since then… I've tried to forget about what I was taught. Especially since my grandson died." Syack said sadly as more tears started to come. "I've… I've dishonored his memory, by being too weak to let go of what I was taught." Syack said. "He could never forgive me."

"Syack." Toxin said as she stood up and turned away from him.

"Hm?"

"I forgive you." Toxin said.

"You…"

"And… could a boy that loved his grandfather, ever not forgive him?" Toxin asked.

"…" Syack let these words sink in for a moment before…

"Look out!" Toxin jumped in the way of a few arrows that were about to strike them, swinging her katana to block them.

"Drat it all… I thought I had you." Sierra said from a rock spire above them. "Toxin… I can't believe you're alive. After I had fought you, dragged you here, and then you escaped." Sierra said.

"Well then Sierra, all is well." Toxin said as she pointed her katana at Sierra. "We can finish what we STARTED!!!" On the strike of started, Toxin jumped up to the top of the spire in a single jump, preparing to cleave Sierra in two.

"Indeed we can!" Sierra said as she drew her own katana. The second Toxin landed the two of them began clashing blades with each other. Toxin would swing high, Sierra would block high then swing low. The two kept trading blades back and forth, never seeming to be able to overpower the other.

"I will kill you." Toxin said in almost a whisper.

"Only if you can defeat me." Sierra responded. The two then jumped away from each other.

"Slip rain!" Toxin cast a spell that caused a rain cloud to form above Sierra, the rain almost instantly formed a puddle underneath Sierra's feet that made her lose her balance. "Hiyah!" Toxin lunged at Sierra with her sword ready to cleave her in two.

"Grrrr…" Sierra twisted her body around so that the low friction surface would force her whole body to spin around, thus adding momentum to her sword swing. She easily deflected Toxin's sword slash and threw Toxin off balance.

"Ah!" Toxin cried as she first lost balance and then felt a foot kick her in the waist and send her sprawling on to the ground. Toxin stood quickly and blocked a sword strike from Sierra when Sierra suddenly kicked Toxin off the edge. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I hope you enjoy all of those spike traps I planted where you are about to fall." Sierra laughed. "Scream louder for me when you die!" Sierra shouted in glee.

"Soil Evidence!" An earthquake ravaged the area Toxin was about to land in. Toxin was pleasantly surprised when she landed on sand instead of spikes.

"What? That earthquake must have disrupted the spikes but who…"

"Wild Tornado!" A large tornado then surrounded the rock spire Sierra was on. "Ah!" Sierra embed her sword in to the ground and clung to the handle for dear life as the wind battered her body all around. "Grrrrrrrr…"

"_Thank you Syack." _Toxin thought as she stood back up.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa look out!" Monty shouted.

"For Sierra!" A bunch of guys leaped out to take down Monty and Mendoza.

"Wild swing!" Mendoza spun around with his sword in hand and took down all of the guys about to jump him. "Rush!" Mendoza then rammed a guy hard enough to send him crashing in to three guys behind him. "Greased bolt!" Mendoza then took the lot of them down in one quick sword move.

"Stop shot!" Monty fired bullets at various units, stopping the flow of time for them. "Aaaaahhh! They're above us!" Monty shouted as he tried to shoot down everyone above them.

"There are too many of them!" Mendoza shouted.

"Thundaga!" Suddenly large lightning bolts struck the many units and took them out in one fell blow.

"Huh?" The enemies were confused as to where that came from.

"Blizzaga!"

"GAAAAAHHH!!!" Large icicles then erupted from the ground and impaled the enemy units.

"Thanks Gilbert!" Mendoza shouted while giving a thumbs up.

"It's the least I can do." Gilbert said from the spire above them.

Meanwhile…

"Rah! Rah!" The demon was slashing at Matt with super powerful sword strikes, who was barely able to block them.

"_I don't get it! This is the exact same type of demon from one hundred years ago. It should be just as strong as the last one, not stronger!" _Matt thought.

"_You're forgetting that a lot more negative feeling is about Ivalice these days. It's going to keep getting stronger." _Cole thought back to Matt.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The demon swung its sword vertically, meant to slice Matt in two. Matt rolled out of the way to avoid the slash that caused a fissure in the earth it struck.

"Fire bomb!" Matt threw a few Molotov cocktails at the demon.

"Argh!"

"Flare!" Cole caused the air around the demon to explode violently.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"Dagger!" Matt then threw multiple daggers at the demon.

"Aaaaahhh!" The demon then seemed to inhale, in spite of the lack of an apparent mouth or nose. "Rah!" The demon held out a palm and shot out a black burst of fire at Cole.

"Force shield!" Cole quickly created a magic shield in defense only to receive a wicked strong punch once he let it down. "OOF!"

"Take this!" Matt was preparing to swing his sword at the demon, who spun around and smacked Matt towards a rock spire. Matt not only went straight through that spire but kept plowing through about eight of them, causing them all to collapse on top of him.

"Matt!" Cole cried in worry. _"Whoa! Suppress your emotions for now Cole, don't feed this demon." _Cole thought to himself calmly.

"Ha ha ha ha." Cole turned in a thundrake and narrowly stopped a sword from splitting his skull.

"Uuuuuurrrrkkk…" Cole was pushing evenly with this demon as the demon tried to overpower Cole.

"You are strong indeed for a mortal. I'm sure more like you could even take our sentinels." The demon said.

"Sentinels?" Cole asked with a thundrake's growl.

"It matters not for you mortal." The demon said. "GAH!" Suddenly a fierce explosion hit him in the side and caused him to topple over on to his side.

"Let's get one thing straight…" Matt said calmly so as not to feed the demon. Cole looked over and found Matt covered in dirt, bruises, and a few scratches. "Nobody… drops about eight small mountains on me… and gets a happy Matt."

"Has anyone even dropped that many on you before?" Cole asked.

"No but you wouldn't all butterflies and daisies if someone did do that to you." Matt said.

Meanwhile…

"…" Sierra calmed down as the tornado finally died down. "Well Toxin, come and get me!" Sierra shouted as Toxin appeared at the top of the mesa.

"Very well then. Here I am!" Toxin said as she brought her sword down. Sierra blocked it with her blade. The two began clashing blades once again, but this time Toxin was having a clear advantage. Sierra was forced on to the defensive, only able to get in one or two slashes at a time. Toxin then managed to land a deep cut in Sierra's arm.

"Argh!" Sierra screamed as the blade cut in to her arm. Sierra regained her composure and swung at Toxin, who barely dodged backwards and only suffered a light scratch on her head. However, her sword also snagged on to Toxin's blindfold. "Hm? Oh ho ho!" Sierra chuckled with delight.

"Hm? Ah!" Toxin was too busy checking the bleeding cut on the side of her head to realize the absence of her blindfold.

"So Toxin… you are one of them?" Sierra asked. "Oh how simply delightful." Sierra said very sadistically.

"What does it matter if you know! You'll die here!" Toxin toughened up and lunged at Sierra. Toxin's slashes were more aggressive than before, but this time Sierra gained the edge and slashed her in the leg. "Augh!" Sierra then stabbed Toxin in the other leg. "ARGH!"

"You have grown up hated… despised. Loathed for something you were born in to." Sierra continued to say sadistically as she wrenched her katana in Toxin's leg before yanking it out forcefully.

"AUGH!" Sierra then kicked Toxin. "You…"

"You act tough, you put on a frightful front because it hides the pain you feel for what you are." Sierra said.

"Stop…" Toxin hissed.

"You felt afraid of the whole world that had turned against you. You feel incomplete, I bet you didn't even know who your real parents were."

"… Stop." Toxin hissed, now on the verge of tears.

"You are just a freak of nature." Sierra said as she kicked Toxin again. "That has no right to live." She then cut Toxin's shoulder. "And should burn in hell." She said as she prepared to strike her the deathblow.

"Throw!"

"AUGH!" Sierra felt several shuriken embed themselves in her back. None of them hit vital organs, but they weren't exactly pressure point massages. "You…"

"Leave that woman alone." Seth demanded as he drew his swords.

"What do you care? Do you even know who, or what she is?" Sierra asked.

"She is someone who needs my help. That is all that matters!" Seth said with determination as he charged Sierra. Sierra was fending off Seth's sword attacks and occasionally taking a slash of her own. Seth then kicked Sierra away, tossed his swords up and made a few hand signs. "Metal Jujutsu: Metal Veil!" A golden metal cloud then covered Sierra and blocked her vision.

"What is this? Augh!" Sierra felt a sword stab in to her waist.

"Now then, surrender or I'll have to kill you." Seth said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Grrrrr… you mean it don't you?" Sierra asked rhetorically. "Never." Sierra said as she drew a knife and stabbed Seth in the stomach.

"Urk!" Seth felt the knife penetrate him, and only coughed out blood when she started wrenching it in to his stomach. Sierra then let Seth hit the ground, taking glee as she watched him try desperately to cling to life.

"Hm hm hm hm…"

"Earth heal." Toxin cast earth heal on Seth, leaves made from mana fell on to his wounds and started to heal them.

"You… why won't you just stay down!" Sierra shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"Wah!" To the surprise of all of them, a black fireball struck the spire and the part of it Toxin and Sierra were standing on started to collapse. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Sierra shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Toxin yelled.

"I've got you!" Seth stifled the pain and dived for the collapsing edge and reached out a hand, barely grabbing Toxin by the hand. Seth looked in to Toxin's eyes as he held on to her.

"No!" Toxin looked away, praying he didn't see her eyes.

"…" Seth paused for a moment, but then smiled as he pulled her up. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"Wha…"

"She gave you some pretty nasty wounds." Seth said. "Augh… but… I guess I'm not doing so hot myself." Seth said weakly.

"Why are you… being so… kind to me?" Toxin asked. This was something foreign to her. She wasn't too surprised by Cole's reaction, but she was amazed that she didn't frighten this boy.

"Oh… you mean being something different?" Seth asked.

"Yes, why aren't you afraid of me? Why aren't you hating me?" Toxin asked as they kneeled there.

Seth gave her a warm smile. "You haven't done anything wrong just by existing. There isn't a crime in that." Seth said kindly. "So… are you alright?" Seth asked.

Toxin kneeled there, staring incredulously at this boy. She was truly, truly shocked by this. Toxin felt at peace now, probably for the first time in her life. "…"

"Are you alright?" Seth asked in a concerned tone.

"…" Toxin practically tackled Seth and started kissing him.

"!!!" Seth was a little surprised by this at first, but after about a second he didn't resist and returned the kiss.

"Okay I'm here!" Syack finally realized he could teleport to the top of the spire and did so. "Yeuck! On second thought… I'll leave you two alone." Syack said as he teleported off of the top.

Meanwhile…

"We've nearly got him!" Matt said.

"But we still need to take him down soon." Cole said.

"Just die!" The demon raised his sword and started running at them when it stopped suddenly. "Hm? What… what is… this…?" The demon asked no one. It shook violently, it dropped its sword. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The demon clutched its head, hit its knees and started writhing in pain. "What is happening?!?!" The demon yelled in agony.

"Hm?" Both Matt and Cole were confused at this. "Did the damage we did to it catch up or something?" Matt asked.

"Somehow… I don't think that's it." Cole said. "Oh forget it! Now's our chance!"

"Right! Demi!" Matt encircled it with a large dome of gravity in constant flux. Being pulled and pushed and crushed in all directions.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Flare!" Cole once again cast flare on the demon, raising the temperature to an explosive spike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The demon yelled as it was vaporized by the spell.

"Hm… strange, I would have though it would take more than that to have finished it." Cole said.

"Was something else hurting it maybe? But what?" Matt asked out loud. "Oh snap! You forgot about the others!" Matt shouted at Cole.

"Me!?! You didn't remember either!" Cole argued back. "Oh never mind. Let's go." Cole said as he turned and teleported.

"Man… I knew I should have gotten some fairy shoes." Matt sighed as he ran in the same direction, jumping along the cliff sides, easily avoiding any traps.

Meanwhile…

"Fire sword!" Mendoza cleaved through about five bandits before the sword disappeared. "Augh!" A few arrow traps then hit him in the back.

"Meteor!" Gilbert called a large meteor from space to crush a number of soldiers.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Monty shouted.

"Star Dust!" A large cluster of meteors bombarded the numerous bandits and crushed them all.

"ARGH!"

"DOH!"

"NOOO!"

"LADY SIERRA!"

"Wait… who?" Gilbert was wondering who cast that spell. He looked behind him to find Syack standing there.

"Miss me?" Syack asked.

"Syack!"

"Hello!" We're still down here!" Monty shouted.

"I can fix that." Came Matt's voice.

"Huh? Whoa!" Matt then leaped to the top of the spire while holding both Monty and Mendoza. "Oooooohhhh…" Mendoza was a little dazed by the sudden jump, but he nonetheless regained his balance.

"Great, now where is Toxin?" Cole asked as he appeared behind the rest of the group.

"Toxin?" Gilbert, Monty, and Mendoza asked.

"Where's Seth?" Matt asked.

"Seth? Is he that whippersnapper that was with Toxin?" Syack asked.

"With her? Alone?" Cole asked, very panicked.

"No need to worry master of nu mou." Toxin said as she suddenly appeared behind the group with Seth, her blindfold back on. Hers and Seth's wounds healed for the most part.

"Who's the lady?" Monty asked.

"A friend Monty." Seth said.

"…" Matt then shrugged. "Ah well. We're now getting back together again." Matt said with a smile.

"Yeah… we are aren't we?" Mendoza asked.

"Duh." Monty said. Both he and Mendoza laughed a little at this.

"Well, this turned out to be chaos." Cole sighed.

"But we made it through. And we'll be able to handle anything together now. Once we meet with the others." Gilbert said.

"Right." Toxin said hopefully.

"Right." Seth agreed.

"Wrong."

"Hm?" The others turned to a spire above them to find a battered and bruised Sierra clutching something in her hand.

"Give up Sierra. You've lost." Toxin said.

"No… if I'm going down… I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!!!" Toxin shouted as she held up some switch attached to a wire. She threw the switch and pretty soon, explosion after explosion sounded through every rock spire.

"Whoa!"

KABOOM

KABOOM

"Look out!"

KABOOM

"We're going to get buried alive!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

The entire formation of Rock spires collapsed, leaving a gigantic cloud of dust in the desert, nothing visible through it. After what was perhaps the longest several minutes of a spectator's life, a single large dome of earth was above the rest of the rubble. The dome then receded in to the earth as our heroes emerged.

"Whew…" Seth sighed as he hit the floor. "Good thing… I managed… soil veil…" Seth sighed.

"Soil veil?" Cole asked surprised. "Hmmmm…" Cole gained a truly interested look in his eyes. "Bah, never mind." Cole said.

"Well Cole, it's a relief we met back up isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Yes it is." Cole sighed.

"So… now what Cole?" Toxin asked.

"Now… we continue to Materia Woods of course." Cole said.

"Master Cole… do you mind… if we rest here tonight?" Mendoza asked.

"…" Matt and Cole looked at each other, then smiled. "Sure." They said at the same time.

"Good." Syack sighed. "I could use a rest." Syack said groggily.

As the party set up camp, Cole and Matt had one other exchange of thoughts. _"Matt." _

"_Yes?" _Matt asked.

"_I believe you lost the bet to him." _Cole thought with a smile.

"_Don't remind me…" _Matt thought back to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Laura and Hunter still have to deal with Blaze. How will they fare? Find out.

P.S. I know it's obvious but… for those of you who might not have noticed, these latest few chapters are not in chronological order. But I'm sure all of you noticed that, so this message is kind of moot. Oh well. Read and review!


	63. Blazing Fury

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Hunter and Laura were continuing their hike through the Kudik Peaks while Brently cooled off. All the while the leader of the bandits was hunting fervently through the mountains for Hunter and Laura. Now Blaze, the bandit leader, has caught up with Hunter and Laura and is preparing to unleash the mysterious backdraft style on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blazing Fury

"How is he not burning himself?" Hunter asked out loud.

"Like I said, his mana control is remarkably precise. He's creating and maintaining those flames and also keeping them from burning himself." Laura said.

"I hope you two aren't wasting time, because ready or not… YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Blaze shouted in anger as he leaped from the rock he was standing on towards the two.

"Take this!" Hunter started firing arrows one after the other at Blaze as he soared through the air. Blaze kept swiping at the arrows as they came flying at him before drawing a fist back. "Whoa!" Hunter leaped backwards just in time to avoid a punch from Blaze.

BOOM

Blaze's fist hit the ground where Hunter was standing and left a mildly large, smoking crater in its place. "Grrrrrrr…" Blaze growled as the flames on his arms burned more intensely.

"_Whoa… that was a strong punch." _Hunter thought.

"Hiyah!" Laura drew her rapier and went in to close combat with Blaze. She thrust her rapier forward as he raised his arm, but the flames seemed to intensify at the spot her rapier struck and repelled the rapier. _"What!"_

"Hiyah!" Blaze threw his free fist at Laura who narrowly dodged to the side to avoid the punch. Laura then began thrusting at Blaze as quickly and as accurately as she could while Blaze would dodge and attempt to counter with his own flaming punches, that were in turn being dodged.

"_He's really good." _Laura thought. Laura took one more thrust with her rapier that Blaze deflected to the side, stepped in closer to Laura and prepared to strike her with a flaming fist.

"Face your death!" Blaze shouted.

"Take aim!" Hunter carefully aimed an arrow at Blaze and released it.

"Hm? Ah!" Blaze tried to dodge to the side to avoid the arrow, only for it to strike him in one of his arms. "Augh!" Blaze back flipped towards the cliff wall, landed on it, and then jumped off of it towards Hunter. "Yah!"

"Whoa!" Hunter rolled forward and underneath Blaze as he slammed both fists in to the ground and caused a large explosion.

KABOOM

"Blizzara!"

"Hmph." Blaze turned hopped and threw a flaming fist straight downward, melting the ice that came from under him in an instant.

"What!"

"Fire fist!" Blaze threw a fist towards Hunter and Laura, sending a small fireball in between the two when it suddenly exploded with violent force.

"GAH!" They yelled.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Blaze then dashed at Hunter with an incredible burst of speed.

"Whoa!" Blaze began throwing fist after fist at Hunter at a rapid pace. Hunter was barely able to dodge each flaming fist that came at him. _"This guy is relentless." _

"Blazing blitz!" Blaze threw an aimed fist at Hunter's chest and nailed him square in the middle of it.

"GAH!" Hunter felt the intense flames strike him in the chest before the force of the punch sent him flying in to the cliff wall with a loud

CRASH

"Now prepare to die!" Blaze shouted.

"Let's fight fire with fire this time." Laura said as she gathered her mana. "Ifrit!" Laura created a red magic circle and summoned Ifrit. "Breath your flaming breath!" Laura commanded. Ifrit inhaled deeply as Blaze looked at it with no fear, and Ifrit exhaled a tremendous stream of flame.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggghhhhhhhhhh!!!" Blaze held out both hands and practically caught the flamethrower, sending him scooting backwards several feet, and yet the flames were having no affect.

"Huh… LAURA TELL IFRIT TO STOP!!! HE'S ABSORBING THE FLAMES!!!" Hunter yelled.

"What!" Laura shouted in disbelief. Laura promptly sent Ifrit away, now staring at Blaze, whose arms were practically erupting in flames.

"You know what kid?" Blaze asked. "They say when you play with fire, YOU WIND UP BURNED!!!" Blaze aimed one arm at each of our heroes, and sent out massive blasts of flame from each arm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Hunter shouted as the flames were drawing closer.

"Carbuncle!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

"What the heck was that just now?" Brently asked as he heard a loud explosion near by. Brently paused for a moment, shrugged, and then continued walking.

Back to the fight…

Hunter opened his eyes slowly. "I'm… alive? Wait… wha!" Hunter was surprised to find Carbuncle in front of him before it disappeared. "Wait then… Laura!" Hunter turned towards where Laura was previously. _"Where is she? Hm?" _Hunter noticed five fingers grabbing on to the cliff ledge. _"Okay, she's safe for now." _Hunter thought.

"_Grrrrr… I nearly absorbed my limit back there, good thing I expelled it. But now I need to reignite." _Blaze thought. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm… hooooooooooooooo…" Blaze breathes deeply.

"_Hm?" _Hunter looked at Blaze when his eyes lit up. _"I get it! He needs to take deep breaths so he can focus inward on his body to create those flames. But if I attack him now." _Hunter drew his bow and aimed at Blaze. "Faster!"

"Hm? Augh!" Blaze took an arrow to the shoulder. "Grrr… air render!" Blaze threw his fist forward. But Hunter knew what was coming and dodged to the side while pulling out three arrows, putting two of them in his mouth, and notching the third. Hunter fired the notched arrow at Blaze, who jumped back to avoid it. Hunter quickly notched and fired a second, Blaze back flipped away from it closer to the cliff edge. "Sonic boom!" Hunter fired at the ground where Blaze was about to land.

"!!!" Blaze was a little worried for a second, but the arrow exploded harmlessly before he landed. "Heh… your aim stinks."

"No it doesn't." Hunter said with a smile. Suddenly the cliff edge Blaze was standing on collapsed and started slipping down the side of the cliff.

"Whoa!" Blaze lost his balance as the chunk of rock he was standing on started breaking in to smaller chunks of rock. Blaze quickly grabbed on to the cliff and found a hand hold. "That bastard…" Blaze growled as he held on to the cliff wall.

"Did you get him?" Laura asked as Hunter pulled her up.

"Yep." Hunter said.

"Whew… good thing too." Laura sighed in relief.

"We'd better get goi…"

KABOOM

"Wah!" Both Hunter and Laura shouted as the part of the cliff they were standing on gave way and started falling down the cliff, bringing them with it.

"What the heck?!?" Hunter shouted.

"Look!" Laura shouted. She and Hunter saw Blaze standing on a smaller ledge down the cliff with his arms back in full blaze.

"You won't be able to beat me like that. I know these mountains like the back of my hand." Blaze said. "Fire render!" Blaze began throwing fireball after fireball at the two falling heroes.

"Up you go!" Hunter grabbed Laura and threw her back up towards the top of the cliff.

"Whoa!" Laura grabbed on to the cliff edge as Hunter continued to fall. "Hunter!"

"I don't intend to die by flames or fall!" Hunter said as he drew an arrow and wrapped a rope around it quickly. He aimed for the opposite cliff and fired. The arrow became embedded in to the cliff wall and Hunter swung to safety, avoiding the fireballs.

"Grrrrrr… RAH!" Blaze did a quick dash for the edge and leaped all the way from that ledge to the other cliff.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang." Hunter said. "Oof!" He then hit the cliff wall. "Ouch." Hunter quickly snapped back to his senses and pressed his legs against the wall.

"Grrrrrrr…" Blaze was able to bury his fists in to the cliff wall and make easy hand holds for himself as he started clambering towards Hunter.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Hunter said as he started to run back and forth, swinging like a pendulum gaining more and more height as he ran back and forth.

"Fire render!" Blaze threw a large fireball at Hunter.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hunter shouted as he finally let go of the rope from a very high height and jumped off of that cliff back towards the other cliff.

"You won't get away from me!" Blaze yelled as he climbed higher and then jumped to where he was sailing above Hunter. "Rah rah rah!" Blaze began throwing fireball after fireball at Hunter, all of them thankfully missing him.

Meanwhile…

"Man, what are all of these echoes I'm hearing?" Brently asked. "Hm? AAAAAHHHH!!!" He yelled when a bunch of fireballs started raining down. "Yow! Woah! Yipe!" Brently started running around to avoid the many fireballs flung at him. Finally one fireball hit his hat as he finally took cover behind a rock. Brently looked at his burnt hat with sadness, and then looked up at the top of the cliff angrily. "NOBOBY MESSES WITH MY HAT!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OOF!" Hunter hit the ground pretty hard as he turned around. "Hunh? HOLY CRAP!!!" Hunter quickly got up and avoided getting crushed beneath Blaze's fists.

"Ramuh!" Laura summoned Ramuh right above Blaze. "Strike him down!" Laura commanded as Ramuh raised his staff.

"Grrrrrr…" Ramuh caused a huge lightning bolt to come crashing down towards Blaze. Right before the bolt struck him, Blaze rolled out of the way and towards Laura. "Take this!" Blaze once again began throwing several fireballs at Laura, who was deftly causing them all to disappear with every swing of her rapier.

"Bring it on!" Laura dared as she lunged at Blaze and Blaze lunged at her. The two threw fists and rapier at each other. Blaze punched low, Laura would dodge to the side and attempt to stab backwards at him. Blaze then spun to the side while performing a sweep kick to knock Laura to the ground. "Ah!"

"Now die!" Blaze raised his blazing right fist and was preparing to bring it down on Laura with all of his might when.

"Aim: Arm!" Hunter fired an arrow that hit Blaze's right shoulder at a critical point, causing the flames to be extinguished on his right arm and causing his right arm to go limp.

"Why you!" Blaze completely forgot about Laura and turned to face Hunter as he threw as many fireballs at Hunter as he could with a single arm.

"Whoa!" Finally one fireball hit Hunter and sent him sprawling across the ground.

"This is the end!" Blaze shouted as he leaped at Hunter.

"Ball!"

"Hm? Doh!" A rubber ball hit Blaze forcefully and sent him slamming in to the cliff wall. "What?" Blaze looked at who threw that. "You're still alive?"

"Brently!" Hunter called out surprised.

"Nobody… calls me short… or messes with my hat…" Brently said as he drew his knife.

"Fine then… I'll just KILL YOU ALL!!!" Blaze shouted as his exposed his right arm to his left arm, causing it to reignite.

"Why you…"

"Laura! Save your mana for healing! We'll need it for this guy." Hunter shouted.

"… alright." Laura agreed as she stopped preparing mana.

"Brently can you…"

"I'm not taking orders from you! Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Brently shouted like a psycho as he charged at Blaze. Brently jumped at Blaze and started swinging his knife rapidly as Blaze blocked and tried to counter with his own fists.

"_Actually Brently, you're doing exactly as I wanted you to do." _Hunter thought. Hunter prepared an arrow and fired it at Blaze.

"Whoa!" Blaze swerved his torso to the left to avoid the arrow, but he left his legs wide open, allowing Brently to roll right underneath them, jump up and stab him in the back. "AUGH!"

"Got you now!" Brently said.

"Not yet! Graaaaaa!" Blaze threw Brently off of his back towards Hunter.

"Oof!" They shouted as they crashed.

"Cura." Laura cast cura on the two of them, getting them back on their feet, ready for what Blaze would do next. "Hang on, barrier!" Laura cast barrier on the two of them before Brently ran back in with knives drawn.

"Fire Render!" Blaze threw a fist forward, sending another fireball at Brently. Brently jumped it while throwing his knives at Blaze. Blaze ran towards the cliff wall at an angle, dodging the knives, jumped towards the wall and started running along the length of it.

"No!" Hunter drew his bow and started to prepare an arrow when Blaze threw a fireball at Hunter, knocking his bow out of his hand. "Augh! Brently he's attacking Laura!"

"Oh fine." Brently said as he pulled out a ring and a beanbag with a smiley face on it. "Ring!" Brently threw a ring at Blaze, "Smile!" He then threw the beanbag at Hunter. Hunter felt a brief boost in speed. He ran and grabbed his bow, drew an arrow, aimed, and fired.

"Whoa!" Blaze dodged the arrow but jumped right in to the ring. "Gah!" Blaze hit the ground with the ring wrapped around his arms and upper body.

"Now you're mine!" Brently shouted as he drew his knife and charged in.

"You'll pay now!" Laura shouted as she drew her rapier and charged in.

"Grrrrrrr… no… I won't let you get away with killing my MEN!!!" Blaze shouted as his arms suddenly flared up. Fire exploded from Blaze's body, incinerating the ring wrapped around him and blasting Laura and Brently backwards.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" They shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Capture!" Hunter fired a mana net at Blaze in hopes of capturing him. Blaze performed a karate chop with his flaming left hand, cutting straight through the mana net, and then throwing another flaming fist forward sending a fireball at Hunter. "What? AUGH!" Hunter got nailed by the fireball and sent sprawling backwards. "Oooooog… URK!" Hunter felt Blaze's foot pressing down on his chest as Blaze prepared to drive a flaming fist through Hunter's skull.

"Now you're going to pay dearly. You messed with my men, you ended their lives too soon. You're no better than those blue bloods from the days of old. And now you'll pay." Blaze said.

"Blue bloods?" Hunter asked.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…AUGH!" Before Blaze could strike Hunter, a giant blue claw swiped him away. "What the…" Blaze looked up and saw Madeen towering over him.

"Madeen! Strike him now!" Laura commanded.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Blaze braced himself for the blast of holy mana that Madeen was preparing to charge up. Madeen closed its glowing mouth, then opened it, firing a beam of holy mana at him.

Meanwhile…

Two figures landed on to a mountain ledge with a thud. One figure let a third one off of his back. "Now where are we Master Casey?" Adam asked. Kyle and Casey looked around for a moment.

"Hmmmm… If I had to guess I'd say Kudik Peaks." Casey answered.

"I know Laura is here somewhere. But where?" Kyle asked frantically.

"Kyle, calm yourself. You'll work much better when you're calm." Casey said calmly. "She could be anywhere. The Kudik Peaks is a very large very…"

"Master Casey! I can smell them from one peak over!" Adam said.

"Okay then…" Casey said.

"I see them!" Kyle saw Madeen just blast away a fighter with flaming arms. "Whew… she's safe." Kyle sighed in relief.

"_Wait… that technique… what was that fighter using?" _Casey thought to himself. "He's still alive." Casey said suddenly.

"What?" Both Kyle and Adam asked.

Meanwhile…

The three of them couldn't see anything but dust for several minutes. "Did you get him?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure, he's proven to be a surprising foe." Laura said as she walked closer to the dust cloud.

"Well, I'm gone." Brently said as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute." Hunter said.

"I don't have any obligation to sta-AH!" Brently suddenly got hit from behind by a fireball.

"What?" Both Laura and Hunter gasped. They turned to face the dust cloud only to receive large fireballs in their face. "AH!"

"I won't… let my men down…" Blaze growled as he walked out of the dust with his arms still ablaze.

"What is with you?" Hunter asked. "Why compare us to nobles?"

"Nobles?" Laura asked.

"I mean, nobles pretty much don't exist anymore." Hunter said.

"Because, you're just as selfish as they were. Not caring at all for people like my men." Blaze said. "Almost immediately after the Black King gained power, people like my men became the first to suffer. After having their homes burned and destroyed, they crawled to the doorsteps of nobles. And do you know what happened?" Blaze asked angrily.

"How should I know?" Brently asked while still on the ground.

"Those damned nobles spat in their faces." Blaze hissed.

"And what about you?" Hunter asked suspiciously. "How do you know so well?"

"…" Blaze stared at him angrily. "Fine then, you're about to die, so I'll give you this grace." Blaze said. "I used to be one of them. A noble." Blaze said.

"A bandit?" Laura asked surprised.

"SILENCE!!!" Blaze shouted. "My mother and father, they were well off. But they were kind. They gave charity to others often, although my father was usually away for some time." Blaze said. "My parents wanted me to be able to defend myself, so they found my teacher. The one to teach me the backdraft style I know now. One day… after the Black King took over, I saw a bunch of peasants, begging at the doorsteps of nobles, just wanting even a piece of food. And they were kicked out."

"…" The others looked in sympathy.

"Oh well, those nobles got what they deserved soon anyways. The Black King soon ordered the Black Army to attack every noble home they could find. Many of them did die, but some like my father and I escaped. Along with a few others. But my mother, she died, she died at the hands of some man from the Black Army." Blaze said. "I saw him before I escaped, he was clearly skilled, he felt sure of himself, and angry at the rest of the world. I got separated from my father. But I heard that he's dead now."

"Your…"

"I said SILENCE!!!" Blaze shouted at Brently. "Then I decided to use what was left of my fortune to buy food and blankets for those peasants. When I finally found them they tried to rob me. I figured it was natural since they were turned down by anyone they went to. I beat them, offered them the supplies, and then they begged me to lead them."

"But they still tried to kidnap…" Hunter started to say.

"I told you that no harm would have come to her. We never attack families, defenseless travelers, or anything of that sort. They may have been rough around the edges, but they were all good men and women." Blaze said sadly. "And you killed them." Blaze said darkly as his arms started glowing brighter. "AND FOR THAT YOU'LL PAY!!!"

Meanwhile…

"I won't let him…"

"Kyle let me handle this." Casey said.

"What… but…" Kyle started to argue.

"That man is out of your league Kyle. But I'm out of his." Casey said. He crouched somewhat, then jumped off of the ledge they were on.

"Don't worry Kyle, Master Casey will handle this." Adam said.

Meanwhile…

"NOW DIE!!!" Blaze thrust his open palms forward, sending out a large blast of fire that was threatening to envelop our heroes.

"Damn it…" Hunter said.

"No! I'm too young to die! I've got too much to live for! Too many things to steal!" Brently cried.

"So… this is it huh?" Laura asked. Suddenly something crashed in to the ground in front of our heroes and then a gust of icy wind met with the flames and canceled it out.

"What?" Blaze was shocked by this. When the dust and steam cleared, Casey was standing in front of the group.

"Casey!" Hunter shouted.

"You're here!" Laura shouted relieved.

"Noooooooo… now I'll never get away…" Brently whined.

"Who are you?" Blaze hissed.

"The one you would find wise to surrender to." Casey said.

"No way!" Blaze threw three jabs and sent three fireballs at Casey. Casey merely slapped them away with his hands, not even showing the slightest sign of discomfort. "Grrrrrrr… Rah!" Blaze was dashing forward towards Casey.

"Earth render." Casey tapped a foot on the ground and sent a tremor along a straight line that sent Blaze flying backwards.

"Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!!! OOF!" Blaze hit a rock very hard. Blaze stood up and noticed Casey charging at him. He narrowly jumped out of the way and started running along the cliff wall. Casey turned, ran backwards, and spit a lightning bolt from his mouth that had enough power to cause a large chunk of the cliff wall to shatter.

"Take that!"

"AH!" Blaze fell with the chunks that crumbled. And was buried beneath the rubble.

"Go figure, we have a hard time with this guy. And he just utterly defeats him." Hunter said.

"Hey, he is a Racemaster." Laura said.

"GrrrrrrrAH!" Blaze burst from the rubble only for Casey to appear behind him and put him in a neck hold. "Gack…"

"Now then… I give you a choice." Casey said.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Number one, I could snap your neck like a toothpick right now." Casey said.

"The second?"

"Come with us, and have a chance to avenge your mother. I believe I know who her killer is, and if I'm correct, then you have your chance." Casey said.

"…" Blaze was surprised by these words. "Mother…"

"Well?" Casey asked.

"Is he serious?" Hunter asked.

"Laura!"

"Kyle!" Laura turned to find Kyle jumping towards them with Adam on his back. Laura and Kyle ran up to one another and exchanged a brief hug. "Are you alright?"

"The question is if you're alright Laura." Kyle said.

"Hey Adam! Good to see that you're doing well." Hunter said with a smile.

"Ah Hunter. Good to hear from you again." Adam said.

"Well?" Casey asked again.

"…" Blaze stayed silent, and then sighed.

Later…

"Just to warn you… if you do anything to hurt Laura, I'll kill you." Kyle threatened Blaze.

"I'd like to see you try." Blaze snapped back.

"Hey! Let's not fight amongst ourselves." Casey said.

"Just so you know… I'm not joining you guys to help you. This is for the sake of my revenge." Blaze said.

"Fair enough." Casey said.

"I'm still not sure we can trust this guy." Hunter said.

"We really don't have a choice Hunter." Laura said.

"Wait… did you just call him Hunter?" Adam asked Laura.

"Um… well… never mind that." The group was finally leaving the Kudik Peaks, preparing to head for Materia Woods.

"_I will… have my revenge." _Blaze thought. His eyes then darted to his knew companions. _"Hmph… I still don't like those two. Killing my men. They better make up for it." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review.

Hello Everyone, be sure to read "Final Fantasy: Last Chance" By Shining Riku. It's just starting and so far I'm liking it. So don't be a slacker and just go read it. Chop chop.

But once again, you may read and review.


	64. Realization

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Whew… well I took my SATs, and I don't know how I did, but oh well.

When we last left off, Harris took Heidi to the grave of non-other than the Racemaster of the vieras, the love of Harris' life one hundred years ago. Harris, now trying to leave behind Heidi for her own benefit, he has once again encountered a demon. With one century to grow stronger, will Harris be able to defeat him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization

Harris stared down the demon, pointing his swords at the demon. "Hm hm hm hm hm… so mortal? Do you think an inferior being like you will be able to match me?"

"There is only one way to find out now isn't there?" Harris asked. The two lunged at each other with their weapons ready. Harris swung his sword vertically only for it to be blocked.

"Hrrrrrrrrrah!" The demon threw a punch for Harris' gut. Harris flipped over the top of the demon's head while gathering saliva in his mouth.

"Acid." Harris spit out a yellow glob in to the demon's eyes.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" The demon yelled. Harris then landed behind the demon's back, then shoulder barged in to its back. "AUGH!" The demon went sprawling forward.

"Firaja." Harris waved a hand and caused a pillar of flames to encircle the demon, swirling around him as it reached to the sky. "Hmph…" Harris sheathed his two swords and turned to walk away. "It's about time I returned to normal robes again." Harris said sadly. As he walked away, he failed to notice glowing red eyes in the flames. The demon zipped out of the flames and slashed Harris in the backside. "AUGH!"

"RAH!" The demon raised his sword above Harris and prepared to impale Harris. Harris rolled out of the way, jumped far to the demon's side while drawing a few kunai. Harris threw the kunai with expert accuracy while he tended to his injuries with nurse. The demon shrugged off the kunai that sunk in to its shoulder and pointed a palm at Harris.

"!!!" Harris' eyes widened before creating a string of hand signs. "Earth jujutsu: Earth veil!" Harris created a wall of earth just in time to stop a blast of black flames. "Metal jujutsu: metal veil!" Harris created a cloud of golden metal powder around the area around him.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" The demon chuckled as the cloud stopped short of him. "You are strong for a mortal human." The demon said. "But you underestimate the strength I've gained from the misery in your world. And do you know something else?" The demon asked.

"Goblin punch!" Harris surprisingly appeared behind the demon and threw an insanely strong punch at the demon's back that sent it flying forward with violent force.

"GrrrrrrrrAH!" The demon turned and swung his sword, its length extending via purple mana. Harris was unable to avoid the attack and got slashed across the torso, not physically, but it felt like it.

"AUGH!!!" Harris shouted.

"GRAH!" The demon appeared right above Harris and punched straight downward, hitting Harris in the gut, and driving him in to the ground.

"AH!" Harris shouted. "Holy blade!" Harris stabbed his sword forward and hit it in the knee.

"Hm?" The demon felt a tingling sensation in its knee. It looked down and noticed the puncture in its knee glowing brighter and brighter. "AAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" The demon fell to one knee, allowing Harris to shove its hand off of him. Harris then stood up and took several slashes at the demon.

"Hiyah!" Harris finished with a slash that sent him dashing past the demon, leaving almost twenty gashes in the demon's chest.

"AUGH!" It yelled in agony.

"I'm not done yet!" Harris turned and ran for the demon again. The demon quickly turned and not only blocked Harris' blades, but deflected them and took a slash that left a gash in Harris' chest. "AUGH!"

"Hm hm hm hm hm. Ha ha ha ha ha!" The demon then took two more powerful slashes that left more gashes in his torso.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Harris then fell to the ground with more blood coming from his body.

"Oh human… you should realize how much I enjoy being in your presence." The demon said sadistically. "I sense it deep inside of you. Your guilt, your self-doubt, your suffering, you are a well of sadness. A well from which I drink fervently." The demon said, chuckling as it did so.

"Grrrrrr… twister!" Harris created a whirlwind of purple wind around the demon. "Thundaja!" Harris then struck the demon with gigantic bolts of lightning.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The demon laughed as the magic attacks struck him with ferocity.

"Star cross!" Harris gathered four balls of holy light that converged in to a large white eight-pointed star, emitting holy light all over the area, bombarding the demon with incredible force.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The demon laughed harder as the attacks continued to strike him.

"Dragon force." Harris used another spell to increase his strength as he drew his swords. Harris performed a cross block that blocked the demon's sword. Slowly the demon was starting to overpower Harris. "Grrrrrr…"

"Human human human." The demon chided. "You battle is futile. And you are doomed to lose to me. I feel your sadness grow the longer this fight goes on… so let it continue longer!" The demon shouted as forced Harris on to the ground. He then stomped his foot in to Harris' gut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Harris shouted as he coughed out blood. Harris then felt the demon's massive hand wrapping around his body, holding him in the air.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes your pain is delightful! Let your despair increase my strength!" It shouted in delight.

"_So… this is how it ends… the way my life should have ended…" _Harris thought. _"So be it… my existence… lost meaning one century ago anyways…" _ Harris thought as he closed his eyes.

Harris opened his eyes and found himself in total blackness. He looked around and found a small dot of light in the distance, far away from where he was. Otherwise it was completely black. "Hm? Where is this?" Harris asked, his voice echoing in the empty space. He took a few steps forward, each step creating the sound of footsteps in a puddle, and sending out ripples wherever he stepped.

"Harris." A female voice called out to him, echoing gently in this empty space.

"Hm?" Harris looked around, hoping to find the source of the voice.

"Harris." The voice persisted.

"Wait… that voice… it… it can't be." Harris said. He turned around and thought he saw a figure walking towards the faint light in the distance. He slowly began walking forward, the sound of his footsteps touching water echoing through the vast space. Slowly Harris increased his pace until he finally reached a slow run. "Wait…" Harris said as his breathing grew heavier. "Wait!" He called out now in full sprint. After what felt like an eternity, Harris finally caught up to the figure.

"Hello Harris." The viera turned to look at Harris. Her white hair was in a single ponytail that fell between her shoulder blades, and she was 5'6" in height. She wore a white top leaving her stomach exposed, white sleeves that extended from her elbows to her wrists, and a white skirt that reached her knees. Completing the outfit were white sandals that extended almost to her knees. She had green eyes.

"Vivian…" Harris said bewildered.

"Harris… its time to let go." Vivian said gently to him as she stroked her fingers against his cheek.

"But… but Vivian…" Harris said as he grabbed her wrist gently. "Vivian I can't just let you go." Harris said. "I… I love you and… and you died… you died because I couldn't…" Before Harris could finish that sentence, Vivian put a finger to his lips.

"Harris… you've carried a guilt you shouldn't have to bear alone for a century now. Don't you think that perhaps you should let someone else ease the burden for you? Someone who would help you with their heart and soul?"

"Vivian… I couldn't do that to anyone. I couldn't let someone else fulfill my punishment for me." Harris said with watery eyes. "It was all my fault you died. Because I was so careless and arrogant."

"Harris…" Vivian said gently to him as she embraced him. "Harris I never once blamed you."

"But… but why?" Harris asked.

"Harris… I love you… even in death I still do. And then, I was more than happy to give my life for you. You would have done the same for me wouldn't you?" Vivian asked.

"…" Harris let this sink in.

"Harris… you must not let this darkness consume you. You walked deeper and deeper in to it over the years, keeping yourself barely close to the light through your deeds to help others. The only blame you carry is your own self blame, shouldn't you forgive yourself?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian… how can I when my own actions killed the one I loved? How could I when my actions killed you?" Harris asked with a few tears streaming down his face.

"It was through my choice and my actions that I died. It was none of your doing." Vivian said gently. "You must now strive for the future Harris, to do that you must forgive your past, and protect the present." Vivian said as she drifted away again.

"Vivian…" Harris tried to grab her, but she only drifted farther and farther away from his grip. "Vivian don't leave now." Harris begged.

"You have others who need your protection Harris." Vivian said with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. "Besides? Don't you have someone else… close to you now?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have… someone else to protect?" Vivian asked as the tears fell behind her, drifting closer and closer to the light.

"Vivian!" Harris ran forward even faster now after Vivian as she drifted away towards the now growing light. Harris ran and ran, following the trail of tear drops Vivian left behind as she vanished towards the light. As Harris drew closer and closer to the light, a bright flash started to consume him until finally he was blinded by the light.

Harris opened his eyes again, this time in an empty space of white light, no shadow, no blackness anywhere. "Vivian?" Harris looked around more. "Vivian!" Harris called out. "Vivian." Harris saw Vivian's back in the distance. He ran towards her as he reached out a hand. Harris grabbed Vivian's arm and gently made her turn around. "!!!" Much to Harris' surprise, her eyes were now blue.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The demon yelled in pain.

"Hm!" Harris awoke with a start, the demon dropped him and fell to the ground holding his head.

"WHAT!!! What is this?!" The demon yelled in agony. "What happened to your guilt?! What happened to your sorrow?! What happened to your doubt? Your despair? Where did it all go?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It yelled in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Harris started to laugh.

"No… what is this?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Harris' laugh started to grow more and more hearty.

"Heh… heh…" The demon breathed heavily.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Harris laughed loudly, tears of joy streaming from his face. "Oh Vivian… I am such a fool. You're right…" Harris said as the tears streamed down his face.

"NO! WHAT IS THIS!?! I FEEL SO WEAK… HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!" The demon yelled in pain.

"Vivian… thank you. Thank you for opening my eyes." Harris said with a smile, wiping away his tears. "Vivian I could never thank you enough. You're right… I do have someone to protect now." Harris said as he pointed a palm at the demon.

"What… are you… doing?"

"Breath of life, gather your strength before me…" Harris chanted as mana started gathering in the palm of his hand. "… to show thy might to thy foe and sing within light… ULTIMA!!!" Harris created a sphere of light purple mana, and fired it at the demon. A dome of mana began expanding from the demon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" It yelled in more agony than before. The dome started to consume him, vaporizing him as it grew larger. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" When the dome disappeared, the demon was no more, and Harris stood there, smiling with a new look of joy in his eyes.

"Now Vivian… I understand now… thank you… thank you so much…" He whispered.

The next morning…

Heidi lay gently where she had been the night before. "Mmmmmm…" She woke up slowly. "What?" Heidi looked around her. She sat up and took notice of five tulips surrounding her. "Wha… what happened?" Heidi thought for a moment when her eyes opened with a start. "Harris!" Heidi quickly tied her ribbon back on and looked around. She turned and noticed a flash of light in the distance. Without any other lead, Heidi decided to find the source of the light. She ran and ran for it until finally she came to a stream.

"Glad you're awake Heidi." Harris said as he kept twisting the sheath to his sword on his belt, causing brief flashes of sunlight. "Those tulips are the ones I owe you." Harris said.

"_He… sounds different from lat night." _Heidi thought. "Harris? Are you… are you alright?" Heidi asked.

"Heidi… I think… I think I might actually do better." Harris said. "Heidi?"

"What is it?"

"Heidi… I want you to spar with me."

"Spar!? With you?!?" Heidi asked, shocked by this.

"Yes Heidi." Harris said as he drew his twin swords. "Right here and right now." Harris said. "It might be wise you don't hold back Heidi." Harris advised.

"But… but… oh…" Heidi sighed for a moment, confused as to what made him change so much. The other night he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and now he seems alleviated, cleansed even.

"Well Heidi?" Harris asked.

"…" Heidi sighed, but then she smiled. "Alright."

"Be warned Heidi, I may not go full strength on you now, but I suggest you be ready." Harris said. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes." Heidi said as she drew her katana, and the two took fighting stances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More cliffys! Wah ha ha ha ha! Read and review.


	65. Trek to the Woods

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Sorry for the delay, you have no idea how frantic things have been lately. But now on to the story.

When we last left off, the bandit leader Blaze encountered Hunter and Laura. In spite of the two's strength and mind, Blaze's unfamiliar fighting style proved to be too much for them to handle. Even with Brently in the fray, Blaze subdued the group and prepared to finish them off when Casey jumped in, defeated him and then offered him the chance to assist the group. Now they make their way to Materia Woods.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trek to the woods

The group of seven made their way out of Kudik peaks only to come across more mountains as they walked in to the area of the Sienna Gorge. "Ugh, how'd we end up here again?" Hunter asked.

"At least we're not looking for a magical school this time." Adam said.

"…" Blaze didn't say a word, he just walked behind the rest of the group and looked ahead past the group, his only look was that of a look of determination.

"…" Kyle never kept his eye off of Blaze, still weary of the thought of him turning to attack his companions at any second.

"Don't worry, we just have to go through here and the Deti plains and we'll be there." Casey said.

"It's that guy that makes me more nervous than the walk." Brently said.

"Speaking of him…" Casey walked backwards until he was behind the rest of the group, some of them staring at him. "Keep walking." Casey said. He was now right beside Blaze.

"Hm? What do you want?" Blaze asked harshly.

"Hey! I will not oppose Master Casey's decision to bring you along, but I won't have you talk like that to one of the honored Racemasters!" Adam shouted at Blaze.

"Racemasters? What is that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked.

"Why you…"

"Leave it Adam, if he hasn't heard of us then he hasn't heard of us." Casey said.

"My apologies Master Casey." Adam said.

"Anyways… I'm curious, where did you learn that fighting style?" Casey asked Blaze.

"What's it to you?" Blaze asked.

"_Sheesh, he is being rude isn't he?" _Laura thought.

"I'm just curious, I've been alive for a long time and that is a style I haven't seen in ages." Casey said.

"How old could you possibly be?" Blaze asked.

"I'm two-hundred and twenty-eight." Casey answered.

"Yeah right." Blaze told him.

"Must… resist… temptation to… throttle him…" Adam said under his breath.

"Casey wouldn't like it." Hunter was close enough to hear Adam, and thusly responded.

"If you don't feel like telling me than you don't have to say anything." Casey said. "Hold on everyone, we need to go up from here if we want to save time." Casey said.

"Up?" Laura asked. The group looked at the cliff wall to the side and noticed that it was pretty much completely vertical, and quite a few miles high. "How?" Laura asked.

"Like this." Casey leaped from where he stood and landed at the top of the cliff. He felt around the ground he was standing on with his hands, and after tapping a certain spot a few times, he slammed his fist in to that spot.

"Ummmm… what did that do?" Hunter asked.

"Hmph." Blaze snorted. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then the rocks started to collapse from the side of the cliff, crumble in to little pieces.

"Heads up!" Laura shouted.

"Whoa!" Kyle had to jump back to avoid being crushed by the rocks and pebbles that tumbled down the side of the mountain. Once the collapsing finished, there was a narrow but traversable slope that eventually led up to the top of the cliff.

"Going up!" Casey shouted.

"Well, that's convenient." Laura said as she started up. Laura was the first one up, followed by Adam, who was dragging Brently.

"Oh come on! Let me go!" Brently whined. Hunter then followed them up, but before Blaze walked up Kyle stopped him.

"What is it with you now?" Blaze asked rudely.

"Listen, in case you haven't noticed, Casey is very very powerful and could wipe out any of us without breaking a sweat, and there are four others just like him. Try anything, and if I don't get you first, he will." Kyle threatened before climbing up.

"Hmph… wouldn't benefit me to try and kill you guys at this point anyways." Blaze said to himself.

Later…

"Alright, we'll set up camp here for now." Casey said as he set down his pack of things followed by the others. They stopped near a cliff that dropped in to the gorge, but there were a few trees nearby as well.

"Hey where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"I didn't even try to escape yet." Brently said.

"I was asking him." Hunter said while holding out a hand towards Blaze.

"Over there." Blaze said as he walked several feet away from the group.

"Sheesh, that guy really does have an attitude." Brently said.

"You think?" Hunter responded.

"Hmph, the farther away he is the less harm he can do." Kyle said.

"You really don't trust him do you?" Casey asked Kyle.

"He tried to kill Laura…" Kyle growled.

"Hey, his technique caught me off guard, and I didn't want to hurt that weakling over there by going full strength." Laura said.

"There went the streak." Hunter said. "But you were worried about me eh?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, I just knew that the others wouldn't like it." Laura said.

"Doh…" Hunter groaned.

"This is good wood." Adam drew his sword quickly and made a clean cut through the base of a tree, leaving only a stump and a small tree lying on the ground. Adam then cut it in to evenly cut logs. The others helped gather the logs and put them together. Kyle breathed some fire on to the pile and quickly started a fire. Blaze gathered the left over wood and took it off to wear he was.

"What is he doing now?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"I don't know about you but it looks like he's starting a fire to me." Brently said bluntly. Blaze struck his two fingers like a match, lighting them, and then placing them against the wood until it caught fire.

"What do you all think about him?" Casey asked. "Be honest."

"He's untrustworthy." Kyle said.

"He has issues." Laura said.

"He burnt my hat." Brently pouted.

"He's too temperamental." Hunter said.

"He is… shady." Adam said.

"I see." Casey said. _"Well… I see there are quite a few one-sided opinions." _

"I know it seems cynical of us to say things like that, but can you blame us? He tried to kill us only a few hours ago." Hunter said.

"Pft… I think I could have taken him." Laura said while rolling her eyes.

"And now that I've seen what he can do I think I could come up with a better fighting strategy." Hunter said.

"Alright that's enough." Casey said sternly. "You both lost so face it with dignity."

"Sorry." They both said.

"Well, before we turn in…" Casey stood up and then zipped off and came back with Brently.

"Damn it all!" Brently shouted.

"_Hmph… those bastards." _Blaze thought while looking at Hunter and Laura. _"I ought to kill them in their sleep. But unfortunately that would ruin my chances at getting revenge." _Blaze thought. His gaze then turned to Casey. _"He better be right." _

Meanwhile…

"So… that's her story." Matt responded to what Cole just told him. He and Cole were a ways away from the rest of the group, sleeping around the campfire. Toxin, in spite of being covered in her blindfold and mask, she seemed quite peaceful. "I bet… she really has had it rough."

"Yes. She really is quite sensitive, yet she puts on a strong face." Cole said.

"Do you think Syack will be okay?"

"I think so. He seems to have come to grips. Now then, what about this Seth person?" Cole asked as he pointed a finger towards the sleeping Seth.

"Well as you noticed, he knows how to use those techniques and I've lost the bet. Yadda yadda yadda." Matt said with a groan. "But he is a very good person. I watched him help people at the refuge." Matt said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he did it for no benefit to him. He really is selfless, and it never mattered to him what kind of people they were either. It was never too much trouble to help them." Matt said. "Old, young, children, nice, not so nice, freaks, geeks…" Matt started to list.

"Were those last two necessary?" Cole asked.

"No, but it lightens things up doesn't it?" Matt asked with a big toothy grin while holding up two fingers.

"Oy…" Cole sighed.

The next day…

"Gah! This blasted sand is blowing in my face again!" Syack shouted.

"It's good to have you back Syack." Gilbert said with a smile.

"So, these are some of the people you mentioned?" Toxin asked.

"Yes." Cole answered simply.

"Seth was it?" Syack asked Seth.

"Yes. Your name was… Syack?" Seth asked in response.

"Yes, yes it was." Syack said. "When did you meet those loons?" Syack asked.

"Loons?" Seth was a bit confused by this.

"Hey! A lizard!" Monty shouted while pointing at the ground.

"Where?" Mendoza asked as he lost focus and stumbled over Monty.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Monty shouted as they tumbled through the sands.

"Yeah, those loons." Syack said.

"Oh them? A few days ago. They stumbled near the refuge village." Seth said.

"A refuge village? How come I never heard of it?" Toxin asked.

"Because it's in a former jagd." Seth said.

"No wonder, I guess it's just habit to avoid those places generally." Toxin said.

"How much farther until Materia Woods?" Gilbert asked.

"We're still about a day away if you take in to account the random wanderings of…" Matt started to say.

"Hey, I see a bird." Mendoza said.

"Where?" Monty asked as he knocked in to Mendoza's leg and caused them both to go tumbling down a sand dune.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!"

"…those two." Matt finished.

"I see." Syack groaned.

"Ah ha ha ha! They are quite amusing aren't they?" Toxin asked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Monty asked indignantly.

"Well…" Toxin dashed behind Monty faster than he could react and held her katana at his throat. "…what do you think?"

"Eep…" Monty squeaked out.

"Now was that necessary?" Seth asked Toxin.

"Oh I guess not." Toxin replied with a sigh.

"Yep, things are almost normal." Matt said.

"Almost?" Cole asked. "Oh of course, the group isn't whole yet."

"Correct. I wonder how they're doing now." Monty said.

Meanwhile…

Casey's group was now almost out of the Sienna Gorge, Blaze once again behind the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'm getting annoyed by this." Hunter sighed. He walked slower and was now right beside Blaze.

"Hm? Ugh what do YOU want?" Blaze spat at Hunter.

"Okay, we got off on the wrong foot, but since we're going to be traveling together it only makes sense to try and get along a little better." Hunter said. "Hello, my name is Hunter." Hunter said as he held out a hand.

"…" Blaze only stared at the hand. "Pft… I'm not about to simply forget what you did to my men." Blaze said as he walked ahead of Hunter.

"Sheesh."

"Look, he's a jerk, you might as well forget about him." Brently said.

"I guess you're right for once." Hunter sighed.

"Heh, of course I'm right, I did come from the family of… EEP!" Brently quickly grabbed his mouth and clamped it tightly. Blaze then stopped suddenly and started quivering.

"What… were you… about to say?" Blaze asked Brently with a hiss.

"Nothing." Brently said. Nearly everyone stopped walking at this and turned to watch.

"Blaze what is the meaning of this?" Casey asked.

"You said you belonged to the family of." Blaze said as his arms started letting off steam. "Nobody even begins to address themselves like that unless they're nobles." Blaze hissed.

"Hey now hold on!" Now Brently was the one mad. "What makes you think I belong to some stupid noble family!"

"Brently calm down…" Adam urged.

"Brently… now that I think about it, I recognize that name." Blaze said.

"Don't… say it." Brently threatened.

"Cool it both of you." Casey said.

"You're that brat of the Gataway family!" Blaze shouted.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr… YAH!" Brently leaped at Blaze with his knife drawn, ready to stab him.

"I'll beat you down again short stuff!" Blaze shouted. He kicked Brently away, breathed deeply, then struck his arms like matches and dashed for Brently.

"Not this time punk!" Brently shouted as he stood up and charged at Blaze. Blaze drew back a fist and Brently leaped at Blaze, just before they struck each other, Casey got in between them, grabbed Blaze's flaming fist with no issues and stopped Brently in mid-air.

"I told you two to cool it!" Casey shouted.

"You Gataway brat! Do you know what little kiss ups your family had?" Blaze yelled at Brently.

"You think I liked living with them! All those stupid rules and manners! I hated that life! And don't you remind me about it!" Brently shouted.

"Okay now you two are acting like children." Laura scolded them as they tried to get past Casey to no avail.

"Brently, calm down." Adam urged.

"Blaze don't do this." Hunter told him.

"Hmph!" The two broke off from Casey and turned their backs to each other.

"Look out!" Kyle shouted. Everyone turned to find a storm of arrows coming from behind them.

"Carbuncle!" Laura summoned Carbuncle, which then covered Hunter, Kyle, and herself. Protecting them from the arrows.

"Expert guard!" Both Casey and Adam took their expert guard poses and deflected any arrows that came towards them while Brently stood behind Adam.

"Grrrr…" Blaze's arms were still ignited and he was swinging his arms in front of him rapidly, but he was unable to block every arrow that came at him.

"_Why isn't he using that technique?" _Casey wondered. After the flurry of arrows stopped, the group looked and saw a number of archers uphill from where they were, concealed by bushes.

"Damn it, they still lived." One archer said.

"Worse, they noticed us." A sniper said.

"How bad could it be… EEE!" The archer that said that found an arrow embedded in its head, courtesy of Hunter.

"They are so dead!" Blaze dashed for the group of archers while throwing flaming fists at them, causing fireballs to bombard them. Hunter stood back and fired arrow after arrow with precise aim.

"Jump attack!" Kyle jumped from where he was and landed in between two archers, he quick stabbed one with his lance, then kicked one to the ground.

"Fira! Thundara!" Laura struck the several archers with fireballs and bolts of lightning.

"You okay Brently?" Adam asked.

"They hit… my…" Brently was holding hit hat, which had an arrow hole in it. "MY HAT!!!" Brently drew many throwing knives and ran for the group of archers, throwing them and embedding them in their foreheads.

"Grrrrah!" Blaze threw a punch that went straight through the chest of a hapless archer. One hunter aimed an arrow at the back of Blaze's head, and just before he released it, Hunter fired his own arrow in to the side of that hunter's head. "Huh?"

"Your welcome." Hunter said with a smile. With that the numerous archers were cleared.

"Why did you…" Blaze started to ask.

"Because, you're on our side now, like it or not." Hunter said.

"…" Blaze's arms died down as Hunter turned to rejoin the group. "…" Blaze sighed. "Thank you." He said with a reluctant sigh.

"Heh… seems he may yet warm up to us." Casey said.

"I still don't think I trust him." Kyle said.

Elsewhere that night…

"Well, we should arrive at the woods by late morning." Matt said. He, Cole, Toxin, and Seth were the only ones awake at the moment.

"And hopefully we'll see the rest of your comrades there?" Toxin asked.

"Correct." Cole said. He looked around at his sleeping comrades. "Well then, since everyone else who doesn't know is asleep I believe we can speak frankly." Cole said.

"About…" Toxin started.

"About well… you know." Matt said.

"Oh… well…" Toxin was a little hesitant.

"I know it must be hard Toxin, but I need to know if you'll be able to help us without your feelings interfering." Cole said.

"Toxin, I want to help you if I can." Seth said.

"But… where should I start?" Toxin asked as she removed her blindfold.

"If you tell us about your past, it might take some weight off of you." Seth said.

"We won't force you of course." Matt said.

"No… you have a right to know more about me." Toxin said. "To be honest, the adventure is only half the reason I wanted to come along."

"What other reason did you have?" Cole asked.

"To be honest, I'm after a certain member of the Black Army." Toxin said.

"One member?" Matt asked. "Who and why?"

"…" Toxin sighed. "I believe her name is Cious." Toxin said. "And I want her dead after what she did to my caretaker."

"The nu mou you mentioned to me?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Toxin said.

"Toxin, you're out for revenge then?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"I see…" Seth said.

"What? Did I offend you?" Toxin asked.

"No, no. I'm just surprised I guess." Seth said. "But… if it does bring us one step closer to ridding Ivalice of that villainous Black King, it may be for the best." Seth said.

"Say Seth, how much of those Secret Veil techniques do you know?" Cole asked.

"Huh? Why?" Seth asked.

"Oh, curiosity shall we call it?"

"Only three." Seth said.

"Three?" Both Matt and Cole asked, as if surprised.

"Yeah, my teacher died before he could pass the finished art to me." Seth said. "And these techniques are difficult, not just anyone can perform them since it requires users to precisely control large amounts of mana."

"Really? That must mean you're quite talented then." Toxin said.

"Um… I guess so." Seth said sheepishly.

"Alright, you two had best get some rest." Cole said.

"Yep, we've got to get moving in the morning if we want to get there soon." Matt said.

"Very well." Toxin said as she put her blindfold back on.

"I will." Seth said.

"Seth…" Toxin started.

"Yes?" Seth asked.

"Thank you… thank you for being so kind." Toxin said.

"It was… no problem." Seth said.

"For a boy you are very kind."

"Boy? I am seventeen thank you." Seth said indignantly.

"Ha ha ha ha. Ah well, good night then." Toxin said as she spread out a cloth to sleep on.

"Good night." Seth said.

"Ah… young love." Matt sighed.

"Quiet you." Cole said as he elbowed Matt's side.

"Ouch."

The next morning elsewhere…

"What happened to those plains?" Blaze asked as they trekked through the woods, several stones lying about.

"Don't ask." Everyone said at once.

"Alright sheesh." Blaze said.

"Blaze, I noticed you got hit by a fair number of arrows yesterday." Casey said.

"Yeah so?"

"So doesn't your fighting style have some sort of defensive technique?" Casey asked.

"How would I know? The last guy who knew the complete art was the master of my master. So I wouldn't even have a clue." Blaze said.

"You mean to say we lost to an incomplete fighting style?" Laura asked Hunter under her breath.

"Apparently." Hunter muttered back.

"Ugh… where the heck is this base?" Brently asked impatiently.

"You actually care to reach our destination?" Kyle asked Brently, clearly surprised.

"Yeah well just tell us where it is will you?" Brently asked.

"Ummmm… it's been a while since I've been there." Adam said.

"Ugh… I'll scout ahead for it then." Blaze said as he walked hastily to get ahead of the group.

"You don't even know what to look for though." Hunter said.

"Well tell me then." Blaze demanded.

Adam sighed but then spoke. "It's an old fort." Adam said.

"Fine then." Blaze said as he walked off.

"Should we just let him go like that?" Hunter asked.

"Oh he'll be back." Casey said.

Meanwhile…

"Dagnabbit we don't even know what to look for around here." Matt said.

"We should have asked Casey before we lost contact with him." Cole sighed.

"I could scout ahead for you if you like." Seth said.

"Alone?" Gilbert asked.

"I can cover ground pretty quickly, and one person is less likely to get spotted than two." Seth said.

"He has a point." Monty said.

"Would you do the honors then?" Matt asked.

"Okay, I'll find you again." Seth said. He walked off ahead of the group until sight of him was lost in the forest.

"Maybe I should go with him." Toxin said.

"Don't worry about it, I think he'll be fine." Cole said.

"After all, what's the worse that could happen?" Mendoza asked.

Meanwhile…

"Gee whiz, these woods are thick." Blaze said as he pushed his way past brambles and branches.

SNAP

"Who's there!" Blaze shouted as he turned around. Feeling cautious, he more carefully made his way through the woods until…

SNAP

"!!!" Blaze now felt an impulse to run for cover. Blaze ran and ran and ran until… "OOF!"

"Ow… hey are you alright?"

"Watch where you're going blondie!" Blaze shouted at a blonde boy in a dark blue ninja outfit.

"I said I was sorry." Seth said as he stood up.

"Sorry isn't good enough kid, now where the heck are your parents?" Blaze asked rudely.

"Parents? I'm old enough to live on my own you know." Seth said indignantly.

"Listen kid, I'm busy and I don't have time to play." Blaze said as he turned.

"I could help if you like." Seth said.

"Help?" Blaze stopped and turned towards Seth. He gave Seth a suspicious look. "Alright, who are you kid?"

"My name is Seth. Yours?" Seth asked politely.

"…" Blaze continued to look at Seth with suspicion. He turned away from Seth, breathed deeply, then ignited his arms and threw a fireball at Seth.

"Whoa!" Seth ducked under the fireball as it struck the ground a few feet behind him.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? Just what are you trying to do here?" Blaze started demanding.

"Hold on now, I was just trying to help."

"Yeah right!" Blaze threw another fist at him, sending another fireball at Seth. Seth drew his swords and slashed through the fireball and then jumped at Blaze with both of his katana, Blaze's flaming arms then blocked the katana. "So, you want to tussle then?"

"Okay now you are just being rude!" Seth kicked Blaze away, sheathed his katana and made quick hand signs. "Wood jujutsu: Wood veil!" Seth made green vines appear around Blaze.

"You must be stupid kid, wood will lose to flames any day!" Blaze's arms burned brighter for a moment, incinerating the vines before charging at Seth. Seth made more handsigns.

"Earth jujutsu! Earth veil!" Seth made a small wall of earth in between him and Blaze. Blaze punched straight through it but didn't find Seth behind it.

"What?"

"Hiyah!" Seth attempted to stab Blaze from above, but Blaze rolled out of the way, turned and threw two smaller fireballs.

"Fire fist!" Seth jumped back but didn't expect the fireballs to explode and was thrown backwards.

"Ah!"

"Fire render!" Blaze threw a large fireball at Seth in hopes of striking him. Seth avoided it, but it struck a tree behind him.

"Ah! How can you be so reck…"

"Fire render!" Blaze threw another fireball at Seth.

"Okay, that tears it!" Seth made a quick and long string of hand signs. "Secret art! Deluge veil!" Seth caused a large amount of water to appear around him in a vortex before expanding in a flood around him.

"Whoa!" The waves threw Blaze back as he held his breath. Seth only felt a small spray hit him from around him as the water rushed outward until it disappeared. "Grrrr…" The water on his arms evaporated as they heated up before he lit them again.

"Secret art! Soil Veil!" Seth surrounded Blaze with a dome of earth, but the second it closed, Blaze punched his way out of it angrier than ever.

"Okay kid! You're going down!" Blaze shouted.

"Not if I can help it!" Seth shouted angrily as he drew his katana. The two charged each other and clashed fists and sword very quickly. Seth swung high, Blaze blocked with his left arm and threw a gut punch at Seth. Seth spun around and performed a sweep kick that Blaze jumped over while drawing a fist. Blaze threw his fist that Seth blocked and then stabbed forward. Blaze grabbed the sword and then kicked Seth in the gut. "Oof!"

"Rah!" Blaze jumped forward and was ready to bring his fist down on Seth. Seth rolled to the side and jumped away as Blaze's fist sunk in to the ground. Seth then shoulder barged Blaze and attempted to go for a gut slice. Blaze deflected the blade to the side and attempted to do a flaming ridge hand towards Seth's neck. Seth blocked the hand and took a swing for the neck himself. Blaze pushed Seth away and threw a fireball at Seth. Seth did get hit but not before throwing a few shuriken that hit Blaze in the torso. "Gah!"

"Heh… heh…" Seth was breathing heavily. "You're not bad…"

"You're not so bad yourself kid." Blaze said as he caught his breath. "Grrrrrr…"

"Grrrrr…"

"YAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The two ran for each other with fists or swords ready to kill the other when.

"Knock it off!"

BOOM

"GAH!" Both of them were sent flying by slabs of rock that suddenly shot up in front of them and knocked them backwards.

"Geez, men." Laura sighed as Titan disappeared.

"Don't get in the way!" Blaze shouted.

"You were supposed to be scouting, not fighting some stranger!" Laura shouted.

"Seth are you alright!" Monty shouted.

"Huh? One of the weaklings?" Laura looked at Monty.

"Hey who are you calling… Laura!"

"What's going on here?" Casey said as he walked on to the scene.

"Say isn't that Casey?" Matt asked as he walked in followed by the rest of the group.

"Whoa, I think I see the whippersnappers." Syack said.

"Hey! Syack! Everyone! You're alright!" Hunter shouted in relief. Soon everyone was at the whole scene.

"Casey you are alright after all." Cole said.

"Heh… of course." Casey said proudly. "And I see that you and Matt are doing alright."

"What else did you expect?" Matt asked.

"I don't recognize a few scents here." Adam said.

"You must be Adam. My name is Toxin." Toxin introduced.

"And I am Adam."

"I see some new faces." Brently said.

"The whole group is here. No wait… where are Harris and Heidi?" Gilbert asked.

"…" Nearly everyone froze at this when they realized they weren't there.

"Ah, they can take care of themselves." Monty said.

"Right, clanmaster Harris and Heidi-sama won't go down that easily." Mendoza said confidently.

"Well everyone, shall we get back to looking for the Clan Liberation base around here?" Casey asked. "Together this time."

"Fine." Blaze said.

"Very well." Seth said. As the group walked away, sharing their stories and full of new hope, a black raven watched them from a near by tree branch before it flew away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew… sorry that took so long. Well, read and review.


	66. Hidden Within

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Harris did battle with a terrifying demon. In spite of Harris' strength having grown since his last encounter with one, the demon was still too powerful with the misery of Ivalice and Harris' own internal strife. When all seemed lost, Vivian came to Harris and relieved him of his doubt. Harris finished off the demon and is now preparing to spar with Heidi. But why spar all of a sudden? Read on and you shall find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Within

Harris and Heidi stared at each other for a moment, the only sound was the babbling of the stream next to them. "Harris, why are we sparing anyway?" Heidi asked. "I mean, after last night, what happened to you?"

"Do you still trust me?" Harris asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you still trust me?" Harris asked again.

"…" Heidi sighed and then looked at Harris. "Yes."

"Well then, if you do, then spar with me, and hold nothing back." Harris said.

"Why?" Heidi asked.

"Let's just say… it's time to finish your training." Harris answered.

"Finish it?"

"That's correct." Harris said with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

"…" Heidi was still reeling over this. She gripped her katana tightly and then spoke. "Alright." The two crouched slightly and then ran at each other. Harris and Heidi swung their swords at each other. However in a moment, Harris was behind Heidi and Heidi had a few bleeding cuts in her torso. "Augh."

"_Grrr… maybe I took it too hard on her." _Harris thought. "Heidi are you…"

"No, I'm fine…" Heidi said. "Let's… keep going."

"Heidi, I don't want to push you…"

"Harris, I said that I trust you didn't I?" Heidi asked.

"…Yes. You did." Harris said as he drew his swords again. "Here I come!" Harris dashed at Heidi again. Heidi barely blocked two slashes and each slash nearly knocked the blade right out of her hands.

"Whoa!" Heidi rolled to the side and then stood up to see Harris coming at her with a focused look in his eyes. _"What can I… !!!" _Suddenly Heidi blocked, high, then low, then spun her way in and took a slash that Harris very narrowly dodged. The two now had their backs to each other. "Wha… how did I…"

"Heh… good Heidi." Harris said. He and Heidi turned to face each other, much to Heidi's surprise, Harris had a bleeding cut on his cheek despite it healing rapidly.

"Did… I do that?" Heidi asked.

"You might want to observe your own wounds." Harris said. Heidi felt her wounds, and to her surprise felt no blood and the scratches seemed to be disappearing quickly.

"What? But… but… well I know how to use auto-regen but I never use it." Heidi said.

"Shall we continue?" Harris asked.

"Um… sure." Heidi said as she took her stance again. Heidi was the first to rush Harris this time. When Heidi swung her sword Harris blocked it mere inches away from his face before pushing Heidi away and then swinging at her with his free sword. Heidi dodged to the side, took a horizontal slice that was blocked by Harris again, stabbed his sword at Heidi, who ducked under it and thrust with her wrist knife.

"Whoa!" Harris jumped backwards and avoided the attack. "Close one."

"Not done yet!" Heidi then jumped forward and thrust her katana, Harris jumped backward but to his surprise, green mana extended from it like a blade.

SHING

"Oh my god! Harris I'm…"

"Don't worry, this is nothing." Harris said. The green mana had physically pierced him almost right next to his stomach and continued to pierce through several trees behind him. The green mana receded back in to Heidi's blade and Harris used a white magic spell to heal himself.

"How did I… Harris do you know what's…" Heidi started asking incomplete questions.

"I have an idea what this is, but there is only one way to find out." Harris said. "And this time, I'm not holding back."

"You're…"

"Heidi, please trust me." Harris said.

"…" Heidi drew a hesitant breath, but she took her stance and got her katana ready. "Alright." Heidi said.

"Good, Blizzaja!" Harris cast a spell that was causing the temperature to drop rapidly around Heidi.

"Conceal!" Heidi disappeared right before ice erupted in to a column that reached high in to the air. Harris turned and jumped away from a bunch of arrows fired at him in rapid succession, each one creating a line of arrows that pierced the ground. Harris then drew four kunai and threw them.

"Capture!" A net of mana formed between the kunai as they flew for the now visible Heidi. Heidi first fired a single arrow through a hole in the net, and then slashed her way through the net.

"Multi-shot!"

"Whoa!" Harris had to dart back and forth rapidly as the arrow split in to dozens of arrows that began raining down on Harris. Occasionally a few would scratch him but none of them ever directly struck him. "Air blast!" Harris prepared to perform a powerful kick when Heidi pointed a palm at him and suddenly a cloud of rain formed a puddle of water under him that caused him to slip. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" Heidi was a little freaked out by that. "Wait… but I… I… I never learned sliprain… how did I…"

"Twister!" Harris cast a spell that caused light purple wind to surround Heidi.

"Swallowtail!" Out of sheer reflex, Heidi spun around, swinging her sword against the whirlwind to dispel. Heidi thrust her sword forward and light purple mana flew out in the shape of a diving hawk. "Huh?"

"Air render!" Harris thrust his sword forward and fired a pointed blast of air that cancelled out the night hawk attack.

"Harris… how am I doing this?" Heidi asked, now a little freaked out. "First I can keep up with you, now I'm performing techniques I've never learned and…"

"Once again, only one way to find out. Faster!" Harris threw a quick kunai that hit Heidi in the shoulder.

"Augh!"

"Faster! Faster!" Harris began quickly throwing kunai after kunai under his arm, concealing his throwing hand from Heidi. Heidi kept getting either hit or scratched by each incoming kunai. Heidi quickly used conceal and retreated to the nearest tree branch.

"_Ugh… these really smart… and I don't know how to… wait… yes I do but… how do I…" _Heidi held a hand above her head. "White flame." A small ball of flame flickered above Heidi before it became a dome of white flame that covered Heidi and healed her wounds.

"Found you!"

"Ah!" Heidi held out a hand and this time a line of flame flew from it and whipped Harris.

"Oof!" The flames encircled Harris' arms and mouth, but he just shrugged and gathered mana. "Return magic!" Harris performed fire whip on Heidi, striking her and encircling her arms and legs in flames, but she was still able to move normally.

"Okay, I know that I didn't learn fire whip." Heidi said. "And how is that not affecting you? I have my ribbon but you…"

"I have the blue mage immunity ability." Harris said. "And as one of the Racemasters I've developed it to cover all status ailments."

"Harris… what is going on here?" Heidi asked.

"There is still but one way to find out." Harris said.

"Oh…" Heidi sighed for a moment. "Alright." Heidi said. The two lunged at each other again with their weapons ready. Harris and Heidi were now going at it real quickly. Their blades clashed furiously and their bodies reacted quickly to each slash. It was not several attacks they were throwing at each other, but it was more like they were both making one long and graceful move against each other, dodging and countering with perfect timing. The two finally jumped away from each other.

"Heh… heh…" Harris had to catch his breath while his cuts and bruises were healing.

"Heh… heh… how… am… I… doing?" Heidi asked as her bleeding slashes were healing somewhat.

"Not bad… not bad at all…" Harris said.

"Good… now how?"

"It's time to take the final step." Harris said as he sheathed one sword and held his other in one hand. His sword started to glow brightly. "Before Cole created Demolition, before Casey created Sword of the Judge, and before Matt created Demi Ray, I created Divine Blade." Harris said.

"Wait… Harris…" Heidi was considerably worried now.

"And Heidi…" Harris started.

"Yes?"

"You'll know what to do." Harris said. His blade began glowing intently now. "Prepare yourself!"

"Harris I…" Heidi stopped, she suddenly knew exactly what to do, it was like someone was whispering her the knowledge she needed, as if she could do anything. "I am ready!" Heidi shouted as she pressed a hand against the ground, a bright magic circle forming where her hand was.

"DIVINE BLADE!!!" Harris swung his sword and sent a wave of energy at Heidi.

"I CALL UPON THEE! BAHAMUT!!!" Heidi's magic circle glowed brighter and when the flash died down, there above Heidi was a massive dragon. It had large forearms and a five fingered hand that ended in large sharp claws. It's thick hind legs led to four toed claws. It had massive bat-like wings, and finally it had a long snout with its fangs coming from its mouth and large horns on its head. "Wait… when did… I can summon?!?!" Heidi asked, very shocked. Bahamut inhaled and then opened its mouth. A large beam of concentrated mana shot out and collided with the Divine Blade attack. The two attacks pushed back and forth for a long time, neither one gaining the edge, or one would gain the edge and then quickly lose it.

"…" Harris smiled at this and a single tear trailed down his cheek. "Heidi…"

"Harris… what is going on?" Heidi asked. The two attacks seemed to merge in to one when finally…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When the light died down, Harris and Heidi were sprawled on the ground, covered in dirt and bruises. "Ha ha ha ha…" Harris laughed a little bit.

"Harris, what is so funny? How am I doing all of that? And… and… my… outfit…" Heidi noticed that the fight had torn her outfit to shreds, her cape was in tatters, her boots had holes, her glove with the wrist knife was torn; exposing the wrist knife which was also broken. And her upper body clothing was torn in several places too, exposing some of her workout clothing underneath her outfit.

"Hm? Oh no worries." Harris said as he stood up. He handed Heidi a medium parcel wrapped in brown paper and a string.

"What is this?"

"It's… something of Vivian's. Much like your sword and bow." Harris said.

"Wait… these were hers too?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, I grew to trust you, much like I trusted Vivian, and I think that you're fit to use these as well." Harris said. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." Harris said as he turned and jumped away.

"Hm…" Heidi gently opened the parcel and gasped at what was inside. "He's… giving me… well… hmmm…"

A little while later…

Harris was even farther downstream, cupping his hands and drinking from the stream. "Hmmmmm…" Harris considered that fight he just had with Heidi. _"Heh… Heidi… I wish there was an easier way to do this but… this is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you." _Harris said as he stood up and turned around. "Hm? I didn't notice you there." Harris said with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, how do I look?" Heidi asked.

"…" Harris looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Beautiful Heidi. Simply beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." Heidi said with a blush. She was now wearing a white top leaving her stomach exposed, white sleeves that extended from her elbows to her wrists, and a white skirt that reached her knees. Completing the outfit were white sandals that extended almost to her knees. "But Harris, what is the meaning of this?"

"Heidi… I wasn't aware of this until last night and… it is happening a little fast but. We now have one last chance."

"One last chance?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, one last chance to free Ivalice." Harris said. He walked over towards Heidi and held her left hand, concealing it from her view.

"What are you…?" Heidi started to ask. She noticed a glow escaping between Harris' fingers, he let go of her hand, the back of it now glowing. "Harris what did you put…?"

"I put nothing there, I simply released something that was hidden there for a long time." Harris said.

"What?" Heidi looked at the back of her left hand, after her hand stopped glowing, thick black lines started drawing what looked like the face of a ram on it, complete with swirling horns on either side. "What!" Heidi gasped. "But that's… that's… the symbol of the viera race…" Heidi breathed out heavily as it dawned on her. "But that means…"

"Yes Heidi, you are the Viera Racemaster reborn." Harris said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I don't know if any of you saw that coming, but some of you might have. But let me know what you think.

Now let me think… I do believe I've introduced all of the major characters of the story now. You know what that means… you do right?

POLL: Who are your top five favorite characters in the story?


	67. Black Days

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

In case the readers are curious, these are my top five favorites out of the characters I created.

1.) Harris

2.) Heidi

3.) Agon

4.) Matt

5.) Laura

Honestly the only character I wish I didn't create was Stacy since I haven't even used her. Well, no recap is necessary for this chapter so let's just get it started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Days

"General Diabol sir! What brings you here?" A random black soldier asked General Diabol, who was making haste for Agon's tower.

"Is the Marshal still here?" Diabol asked.

"Um well… I never saw him leave the tower."

"Did a black raven fly away from the tower?" Diabol asked.

"Ummm… a few days ago maybe."

"Ugh, don't speak so insecurely around me soldier. You are to address your superior with respect!"

"Yes sir!"

"That's more like it." Diabol said. "Hm? Oh here he is." Diabol said as he looked up and saw a black raven flying toward the tower. "Oh just let me in!" Diabol ordered.

"Sir it was a direct order from the Marshal that no one disturb him."

"Uuuuugghhh…"

"Patience is a virtue Diabol, I am right here." Agon said as he came through the tower door, his face as expressionless as ever.

"Oh good, you're here, I came to tell you that…" Diabol started.

"Spare me the details, go make sure that General Mali has our Master's next dosage prepared." Agon said.

"Um… yes Marshal." Diabol said.

"Now then." Agon turned away from Diabol and walked toward the main castle building.

Later…

The Black King still sat on his throne, breathing heavily as always when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter…" He moaned. Agon opened the doors and entered the throne room bowing to the Black King. "What news… do you… bring me?"

"News that is most unfortunate my master." Agon said. "First of all, most of the company has reunited and they even have new allies." Agon said.

"We'll… work on bounties… later… what else… do you have?" The Black King asked.

"The gravest news I have to deliver yet." Agon said. "The final two Racemasters have been found." The Black King sat up at this.

"Who…?" He asked.

"Most surprisingly… Harris, and Heidi." Agon said.

"…" The Black King sat back down against this throne. "Ha… ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Black King laughed sinisterly.

"Is something the matter my master?" Agon asked.

"No Agon… I am simply… amazed that all of our enemies, were among them the whole time…" The Black King said.

"This is what is most curious… from what I have gathered… Heidi didn't even seem aware of her being a Racemaster." Agon told him.

"Hmmmmmm… most curious… perhaps there is more to this than… we realize…" The Black King said. "How many have… reunited?" The Black King asked.

"Only Harris and Heidi remain separated from the entire group." Agon said.

"Hmmmm… two of the Racemasters alone… and three of them… with that band of… miscreants." The Black King said.

"My King. I have brought your next elixer." Diabol said as he entered.

"Good…" The Black King said as Diabol set the goblet on a side table next to the throne.

"And sir…" Diabol started.

"What… is it…?" The Black King asked.

"I have finished deciphering what Mis brought back from that school." Diabol said with an evil grin.

"Even better…" The Black King said. "How many… do you have…?" The Black King asked.

"I could only manage to make two, these are really difficult to make." Diabol said.

"I have a plan." Agon said. Both Diabol and the Black King turned to Agon. "Diabol, I suggest you bring both of those with you." Agon told Diabol.

"Both? At once? But making any more would prove to be incredibly difficult." Diabol said.

"Do you question my orders?" Agon asked Diabol.

"No, of course not sir." Diabol said.

"Good, make ready as many soldiers that the army can spare and yet still leave enough to defend the capital." Agon said, his voice emotionless, his face expressionless, and his fist clenched.

"So Agon…" The Black King said. "You intend… to use all of our resources at once…" The Black King said.

"Almost all of them…" Agon said. "This time, we crush them swiftly, and utterly." Agon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy cliffy cliffy. Read and review.


	68. Emotions of Warriors

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Ugh… allergies are really starting to get on my nerves.

When we last left off, Harris and Heidi briefly spared with each other, much to Heidi's surprise she was using techniques she never learned before, and matching Harris no less. After one other gift from Harris, it was revealed that Heidi is the Racemaster of the Vieras.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emotions of Warriors

"… You are the Viera Racemaster, reborn." Harris said. These words echoed in Heidi's ears. She observed the mark on the back of her left hand. "Heidi?"

"I… think I'm… going to pass out…" Heidi said. Heidi's legs practically gave way, but Harris caught her.

"Heidi, easy there. Believe me I wasn't aware of this either." Harris said.

"But… what does… this mean?" Heidi asked.

"My best guess is… at least a part of Vivian's soul came to you the day you were born. From the looks of it, you essentially inherited Vivian's knowledge and power." Harris said.

"Her power?" Heidi thought over this. "But… even with you suppressing your mana, you grew stronger. I shouldn't have been able to match you then." Heidi said.

"That I don't have an explanation for." Harris said with a smile. "Maybe, she was growing stronger with you."

"…" Heidi closed her eyes in thought. _"What is this? This is just… so sudden. One night earlier Harris was stricken with grief, then he comes back and tells me I'm the Viera Racemaster?"_

"_It gets a touch more complicated than that Heidi." _

"_Ah! Wha… Harris?" _Heidi thought surprised.

"_Yes. We Racemasters have found an old form of magic where we can speak to each other's thoughts." _Harris told her in thought.

"Ah! Wait a minute!" Heidi shouted in a slightly panicked fashion. "How? Does this mean we can read each other's minds?"

"Hm? Oh no!" Harris said quickly. "Thing is, you just don't know how to control it yet, but that will come sooner or later."

"Oh…" Heidi said.

"Well Heidi, I believe we should get moving." Harris said.

"Get moving?" Heidi said in surprise.

"Yes, now we do stand a chance at defeating the Black King. But… I'll only ask you to come if you want to." Harris said. He paused for a moment and held out a hand. "So, will you?"

"…" Heidi looked at Harris' hand a moment. She then looked at her left hand and sighed. "Harris? Is this why… I'm so similar to Vivian? Because…" Heidi started to ask with a saddened tone.

"Heidi." Harris said sympathetically. "Heidi listen please." He said as he crouched down in front of her.

"Yes?"

"You may be similar to Vivian, but you are different." Harris said.

"How so?" Heidi asked.

"Well…" Harris smiled. "You are noticeably more curious than she was. And… your eyes are blue." Harris said as he stroked her hair gently. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes… why don't I feel… well hungry, and I feel a little strange." Heidi said.

"I'd say that you already have inherited halted aging. You won't need to eat or sleep, and you won't age biologically." Harris said. "Now then, will you come with me?" Harris asked as he offered a hand again.

"…" Heidi looked at the hand again, but she smiled and grabbed the hand. As they turned to walk away from the stream, "Harris?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be old like you?" Heidi asked with a sly smile.

"Hey…" Harris said. "Yes, you're going to be an old woman." Harris said.

"Oh well, I'm still two centuries younger than you are." Heidi said. The two laughed a little bit before disappearing in to the trees.

Meanwhile…

"Clanmaster Adam!"

"John! It's good to see you again!" Adam said happily. He and John shook hands vigorously with each other.

"Nice place." Hunter said. They were inside an old fort of yellow stone, and torches against the pillars all over the place. Behind them was a giant pair of wooden double doors, and down the hall there were a few doors lining it and another, smaller set of double doors at the other end of the hall.

"I see you have a few more companions since I last saw you." John said as he looked at the party behind him.

"Ah yes, let me introduce the honored Racemasters, Matt and Cole." Adam said gesturing a hand towards Matt and Cole.

"Hiyah." Matt said.

"Greetings." Cole said.

"It is an honor to meet you two." John said as he took a bow.

"Ugh… can we move along?" Blaze asked impatiently.

"Oh, I see some other fresh faces." John said.

"Ah yes, this is Blaze." Casey said as he gestured towards Blaze.

"Hmph." Blaze snorted.

"That's Seth."

"A pleasure to meet you." Seth said politely.

"And that…" Brently started waving as Adam spoke. "Is Toxin." Adam said as he ignored Brently and gestured towards Toxin.

"Doh." Brently said as he fell over.

"Charmed." Toxin said.

"It is an honor to meet such brilliant warriors." John said. "Wait though… weren't there two others? Where are Harris and Heidi? I was truly hoping to see them again." John said as he led them down the hallway.

"That's just it, we don't know where they are." Cole sighed.

"Ah well, those guys are as tough as nails, they won't go down that easily." Hunter said.

"The weakling is right you know." Laura said.

"Gah!" Hunter smacked himself in the face.

"Shush you whippersnappers." Syack told them.

"Well, I hope they do come." John said. "Anyways, we can have a meeting in that room later. Why don't you go look around, I know a few of our soldiers would be honored to meet you." John said.

"Well, I'd like to discuss things in private with you John." Adam said.

"Of course." John said respectfully.

"It'll be interesting to see what they've been up to… let's go." Monty said as he entered one door.

"Hey wait for me." Mendoza said as he walked behind Monty.

"Hmph…" Blaze scoffed and walked through a door by himself. Hunter, Laura, and Kyle looked at each other, and traded a single nod of the head before going through the same door.

"They really don't like that guy do they?" Syack asked.

"Nope." Casey answered. "Matt, Cole, perhaps we should talk?"

"Yes, it would be wise." Cole said.

"Aw… I can talk to Casey just fine but Cole always puts me to sleep." Matt groaned.

"Excuse me?" Cole asked as the three of them walked off.

"Bah, I think I'll just…" Brently started to say when he was grabbed by the shirt collar. "Gah!"

"Be coming with us…" Toxin hissed in to his ear, creeping Brently out.

"Now why do you do that?" Seth asked with a somewhat cheery tone. "Uh-oh, hang on." Seth threw a single shuriken and it hit Brently's sleeve and pinned him to a wall.

"Oh yes…" Toxin said with a slightly embarrassed tone. "I feel the felt now." She said as she dropped Brently's doll replicate on the floor.

"Jeez…" Brently whined.

"I wonder if they have any books." Gilbert said out loud.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Syack said as he followed Gilbert through another door.

Meanwhile…

"So Harris, where exactly do you think we should go?" Heidi asked. Heidi was walking a little bit behind Harris as they walked through the woods.

"Well, I suppose Materia Woods is best." Harris said.

"_Right, because that's where we were originally meeting." _Heidi thought to Harris.

"_Ah, you've already learned to control it. That's good." _Harris thought. The two came to another stream. When they came right next to it Harris started walking across.

"_I think I can handle anything now." _Heidi thought as she stepped in to the stream and… "Whoa!"

SPLASH

"Hm?" Harris turned around and found Heidi on her hands and knees, water dripping from her hair as she stood up, the water reaching up to her knees. "Oh…"

"How… did you walk across the water like it was shallow?" Heidi asked as she flipped her hair behind her head.

"I… guess I still need to show you a few things." Harris said. "Before feather boots were created, it was widely taught how to walk on the surface of water. But when feather boots were created people didn't care to learn the old fashion way and it simply died out."

"So… you know how to walk across water?" Heidi asked as she stepped out of the stream next to Harris.

"Yes, would you like me to show you now?" Harris asked.

"Hmmm…" Heidi seemed to consider it. Suddenly she zipped behind Harris and elbowed him in the back.

"Wah!" Harris fell face first in to the water. He splashed around a bit but then stood up. "What was that for?" Harris asked.

"Now you can show me." Heidi said with a smile.

"Fine." Harris said. He raised a foot above water and when he brought it down it was like he stepped up on a single step on a set of stairs. He then climbed up to the surface of the water. "Now then…" Harris got a more focused look on his face. "Feel my mana flow, what am I doing?" He asked Heidi.

"Your general mana flow is directed at your feet…" Heidi said as she thought it over. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Almost, but you also need to keep changing the flow to match the water flowing beneath your feet. Try it." Harris said. Heidi stepped on to the surface of the water, it sunk for a moment but Heidi quickly adjusted her mana flow and was on the top of the water.

"Hm… not too hard once you know how to do it." Heidi said.

"Exactly." Harris said with a smile. The two continued to stand on the water for a while, when Harris' eyes lit up a little bit as if he just thought of something. "You know… if you didn't know about this… hmmmm… Heidi, do you know anything of Ultima?" Harris asked.

"Hmmmm… yes but… wait." Heidi thought for a little bit, then turned to Harris with a look of curiosity. "There are… other Ultima attacks other than Ultima Masher?"

"Well… here let's get somewhere just a little bit more quiet." Harris said as he stepped on to solid ground with Heidi following behind him.

"So… what is this about?" Heidi asked.

"Well, I believe I mentioned that there was a time when there were other Ultima abilities." Harris said.

"Yes, yes you have." Heidi said. "So wait…" Heidi searched her thoughts again. After about one minute of doing this she looked at Harris again. "Do… all of you know every Ultima attack of every job?" Heidi asked.

"Yes. And what about you?" Harris asked.

"Well it's… coming to me slowly. There are still some blank spaces." Heidi said.

"Before even our time…" Harris began. "There were mages that were capable of the almighty Alpha spell, but the spell was too powerful for most to handle. Soon two other spells were born from it." Harris said.

"Ultima…" Heidi started.

"And Omega." Harris finished. "Although the two spells didn't have elements like fire, holy or dark, Ultima was considered the spell of those who lived in light, while Omega was believed to be known only to those who lived in darkness." Harris said.

"Like good and evil?" Heidi asked.

"No. In spite of the general belief, darkness and evil do not go hand in hand, likewise light and goodness do not go hand in hand either." Harris said. "Over time the Omega spell became all but dead, and the Ultima spell is now only known in different variations." Harris said.

"I see." Heidi said, intrigued by this history lesson.

"However…" Harris started. "There are four people, and soon to be five people, that still know the original Ultima spell in all of its power." Harris said.

"… You mean…" Heidi started.

"Exactly." Harris turned away from Heidi and held out a hand. "Breath of life, gather your strength before me to show thy might to thy foe and sing within light." Harris chanted as a light purple orb of mana formed in his hand. "Ultima!" The orb shot out of his hand and hit a spot a couple yards away from him. Soon a light purple dome of mana expanded outward, leveling any trees it touched before it finally disappeared and left a crater in the ground.

"That mana was… incredible." Heidi said in awe. "But wait… is a spell that powerful really that simple. I mean, most spells just require an incantation the first few times." Heidi pointed out.

"But if it were only necessary to use the incantation until you understood the mana flow would I still be reciting the incantation?" Harris asked.

"I suppose not." Heidi sighed. The two continued to walk through the woods now, side by side as they talked.

"Ultima is a very difficult spell to perform, much less master to its full effect." Harris said. "Even if you know the incantation, you still have to control your mana in a specific way yourself." Harris said.

"That… sounds difficult." Heidi said in a discouraged manner.

"Hmmm…" Harris thought about the best way to respond to this. Finally, it came to him. "Heidi, you will figure it out." Harris said with an encouraging tone.

"You're just trying to console me." Heidi said.

"Heidi, when haven't I been honest with you?" Harris asked. "Well… besides… I'm sorry." Harris said with a guilty tone.

"Hm? Oh Harris." Heidi noticed that Harris was a little down on himself now. "Harris, I understand why you did hide it. It can't be easy to just… well… come out with it." Heidi said.

"No it's alright Heidi." Harris said. "We should be in Muscadet soon."

"Oh…" Heidi said almost sadly.

"I know that it holds a lot of memories for you Heidi but…"

"No, my past has nothing compared to yours, I think I can handle it." Heidi said as the two continued to walk through the woods.

Meanwhile…

"Say who are you?" A random viera clan Liberation member asked Blaze. Blaze was leaning against a wall in a storage room, with him and the viera being the only ones there.

"Buzz off." Blaze said irritably.

"Hey… I just wanted to know who you were." The viera said indignantly.

"Once again, buzz off." Blaze said more irritably as his arms started steaming.

"Hey what's with your ar…"

"Grrrrrr…" Suddenly Blaze was covered in ice. He didn't seem bothered by the ice so much, but he was obviously angry as the ice melted around his arms.

"You really need to cool it." Laura said.

"I came to this room to be alone, not to be pestered by someone who doesn't even look like they can hold their weapon without trembling." Blaze said.

"Sheesh what is it with you?" Hunter asked.

"I have no family or surrogate family anymore, because of the group I'm traveling with." Blaze said bitterly.

"They tried to hurt La…" Kyle started to say angrily.

"Grrrrr listen you!" Blaze broke the remaining ice on him with sheer brute force as he pointed a finger at Kyle. "I lost my real parents to the Black Army! I lost my men to you guys!" Blaze yelled. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel accepted by others only to lose them?!"

"You!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Kyle tackled Blaze and the two were at each other's throats, wrestling on the ground, throwing the occasional kick.

"Hey knock it off!" Hunter shouted.

"You're both acting like children!" Laura yelled as the two of them separated the two of them. With tremendous effort, Hunter and Laura managed to split up Blaze and Kyle. Laura held back Kyle while Hunter held back Blaze. After the two of them breathed for a moment, Kyle stormed out of the room. "Wait, Kyle." Laura followed Kyle out of the room sympathetically.

"What's his problem?" Blaze asked as he turned his back to the door. Before Hunter walked out the room, he stopped at the door, and without turning around, he said five words to him.

"Almost the same as yours." Hunter said before walking out of the room. Blaze turned and watched as Hunter walked out, leaving Blaze with something to think about.

Meanwhile…

"Well, this is a most interesting place." Toxin said as she listened to all of the conversation going around.

"You know Toxin, why don't you look at it with your own eyes?" Seth asked.

"Seth… you know why." Toxin said sadly. "I only act intimidating because it helps me cope with this."

"Toxin, won't it be easier now that you have someone who is willing to help you through it?" Seth asked.

"Who?" Toxin asked.

"Me of course." Seth said.

"You know, you would make a good leader." Toxin said.

"Why?"

"Because you put the needs of others before your own." Toxin said.

"Oh well… thank you." Seth said.

"But… don't expect me to take this off anytime soon." Toxin said coyly.

"Oh…" Seth sighed.

Meanwhile…

Harris and Heidi were now out of the forest. Well, sort of. They were now in the town of Muscadet, although it bore some semblance to a village found in jungles. There were a few conventional buildings at the bases of trees, but some buildings were built in to the trees themselves, and there were also some sparse huts in the treetops.

"It's… been a while…" Heidi sighed.

"It is better than when we last saw it." Harris said. "Although…" He turned his head to the pub, where drunken black soldiers were kicking out townspeople, and breaking property while the pubmaster was helpless to do anything do to the sheer number of black soldiers.

"Oh… I can't watch this." Heidi said as she stormed towards the pub.

"Do you want any assistance?" Harris asked.

"No, I think I'll be able to handle it." Heidi said confidently.

"Get lost!" A drunken soldier threw out a moogle from inside the pub.

"Please sirs… you're going to ruin my business." The pubmaster pleaded.

"You can't tell us what to do. Now top me off!" Another soldier demanded.

"Hey fellas, look over there! We've got a cutie coming our way." A drunken soldier said while pointing at Heidi..

"You boys go right ahead." One of the viera soldiers said while she continued to talk with the other viera soldiers.

"Hey lady… come over here!" A soldier said. As Heidi got closer, she gave a wicked smile.

"You know something?" Heidi asked.

"What?"

"You'll wish you didn't invite me." Heidi threatened. "Pierce through!" Heidi drew her katana and green mana extended from it far beyond the normal limits of the pierce through attack.

"Ugh!" The attack pierced through several soldiers at once before the mana receded. She smiled as she let those soldiers hit the floor dead.

"Why you b… ugh!" Before the soldier could finish that Heidi shot him with a mana arrow.

"Get her!"

"Thundara." Heidi cast a single thundara spell, causing medium sized lightning bolts to strike all of the remaining soldiers, roasting them alive.

"Oh miss… how can I thank you." The pubmaster sighed.

"There is no need." Heidi said as she walked back toward Harris. To her surprise, there were a few dead vieras and human females from the black army around him, with an annoyed look on Harris' face. "What happened here?" Heidi asked.

"They were drunk, and they tried to hit on me…" Harris said very irritably.

"Say Harris?" Heidi started to ask.

"What?" He asked.

"Are we still able to be intoxicated?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, it doesn't last as long as it would with most people, but we're just as vulnerable to alcohol as anyone else. I personally never touch the stuff, it affects my coordination." Harris said. "You should know that, you've been with me long enough."

"I know, but you know that I don't touch it either. I was just curious." Heidi said. As they walked to the second level of Muscadet, an interesting tidbit of information reached both of their ears.

"Why mobilize an army that huge?" A human woman asked.

"They must be out of their minds." A nu mou man said.

"I agree." A moogle man said.

"Or really desperate." A bangaa woman added in.

"_Heidi… did you catch anything else of that?" _Harris thought to her.

"_Yes, but not enough. I'll go ask what they're talking about." _Heidi thought back to him. Heidi walked over to the gossipers briskly. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh you don't know dear?" The human woman asked. "The Black Army has sent out an absolutely massive army of soldiers to the North."

"North?" Heidi asked surprised.

"Yes, rumor is they're going to crush a small band of renegades." The moogle said.

"How long ago did they leave?" Heidi asked worriedly.

"They left one and a half days ago." The bangaa told her.

"Um… thank you." Heidi said as she started walking back towards Harris.

"Heidi did you…" Harris started to ask when…

"You and your husband be careful!" The nu mou shouted.

"Oh uh… we're not a couple." Heidi said as her cheeks blushed.

"Mmmmm…" Harris was also blushing. The two didn't look at each other until they were sure they stopped blushing. _"So what about the Black Army now?" _Harris thought to her.

"_They're moving North, I think they're heading towards our allies." _Heidi thought to Harris.

"_We could intercept them but… how long ago did they leave?" _He asked.

"_One and a half days ago." _Heidi answered as they started briskly walking back towards the lower level of the town.

"_We could easily intercept them but… the Black Army does likely have more information than we do, and we're only speculating that they're all at the Materia Woods." _Harris thought.

"_So you're suggesting we keep a safe distance and tail them instead?" _Heidi asked as they walked towards a chocobo stall.

"_Exactly." _Harris thought. The two entered the stall, full of chocobos walking around the straw filled stalls. "How much for two chocobos?" Harris asked the man in the stall.

"Uh… 500 gil."

"We'll take it." Heidi said as she set down the full price. As the two got on their chocobos, Heidi heard another thought in her head.

"_You know, I could have paid for that." _Harris thought to her.

"_Just pay me half later. Deal?" _Heidi asked sweetly.

"_Deal." _Harris thought with a smile. The two zipped out of the stalls on their chocobos, turned towards the North, and rode off, their chocobos in full sprint.

A few days later…

"It still feels hollow to be making such meetings without Harris and Heidi here." Matt said. He and Casey were walking down a hallway chatting. "Especially without Harris, even though he's changed so much since…" Matt started to say sadly.

"I know Matt… it is sad." Casey said. "I just wish he'd realize that we could have helped him through it." Casey said to Matt.

"Yeah…" Matt sighed sadly. After a long while of silence, the two entered a large, empty, circular room that had sand all over the floor. "Hm? Hey Casey… you feel something?"

"Yeah…" Casey said suspiciously. He sniffed the air for a moment before he drew his weapon, with Matt doing the same thing. "Show yourself!" Casey demanded.

"Oof!"

"Oof!" Both Matt and Casey felt someone press against their backs, but they turned around and swung their weapons too late to hit their target.

"Hm hm hm… I don't believe we've met… I am General Diabol… the highest mage in my king's court." Diabol introduced with a partially mocking, partially respectful bow to the two of them.

"Oh good, saves me the dilemma of what kind of ammo to unload on you." Matt said as he pointed his gunblade at him.

"Ah ah ah ah…" Diabol said as he waved a finger at them. "Have you checked your backs? You should clean behind them, we wouldn't want any… hindrances stuck behind there." Diabol said with a smile as he crossed his arms with open hands.

"Hm? Uh… Casey…" Matt said as he frantically tried to pull something off of Casey's back.

"Ow! What?" Casey asked.

"If this is what I think it is…" Matt said as Diabol clenched his fists. "WE'RE DEAD!!!" Matt shouted. A net of mana spread all over their bodies, binding their mouths, arms, hands, and feet, and causing them to float a few inches above ground.

"_Damn it…" _Casey and Matt thought.

"Hm hm hm hm… I don't see why Mis and Agres had such a hard time with you… oh well. Time to finish you…"

"Thundaga!"

"Whoa!" Diabol jumped back just in time to avoid bolts of lightning that were about to strike him. "Grrrr… I should have known."

"Who are you? And what are you doing with my special seals?" Cole asked angrily.

"Quite simple, I'm General Diabol, and I must give you my amends, your seals are really quite genius, took me ages to decipher them, and even then they proved to be hard to make. Those are the only two out the one-hundred I created that actually work." Diabol said.

"Grrrr… you have some nerve attacking us here." Cole said.

"Oh no… you are the ones with nerve." Diabol said as the two started walking circles around the room. "To try and battle an army of considerably superior size and strength and actually think you stand a chance of winning." Diabol said.

"We've done well before haven't we?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"Hmph… I'll admit, you've had your run of luck, but not this time. You didn't think I was fool enough to come alone did you?"

"You don't mean…" Cole started as it dawned on him.

"That's right… your little friends, are about to be crushed like the insects they are." Diabol said darkly.

Outside…

"We're under attack!" A Clan Liberation watchman shouted. Another guard picked up a large horn and blew in to it with all of his might. Soon more Clan Liberation members came outside, followed by the members of the large group.

"What! Where?" Brently asked.

"Over there!" Hunter shouted. From where everyone was, there was a massive clearing with only a few trees before the rest of the forest, and from the forest, a wave of soldiers began pouring from it, all of them heavily armed, with the look of a hunter moving in for the kill in their eyes.

"Oh… daaaaaaaammmnn…" Monty and Mendoza said in awe.

"Where are the Racemasters?" John asked.

"Uh… I don't know." Adam said.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait on them!" Blaze shouted. "You can do what you want, but I sure as hell am not going to sit here and wait for them to try and kill me." Blaze said as he ignited his arms. "COME OOOOOOOONNNNN!!! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL IF I HAVE TO!!!" Blaze shouted before running at the Black Army.

"As much as I HATE to admit it… he's right." Kyle said as he drew his lance.

"Well then, what are we waiting for you whippersnappers!" Syack yelled.

"Well Adam?" Laura asked.

"Clan Liberation! CHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGE!!!" Adam shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Both sides yelled as they charged at each other, ready for perhaps the largest melee of armies yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	69. The Five Racemasters

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Sorry for the delay, lately there have been several circumstances beyond my control, but enough excuses, you're here to read another chapter and so you shall.

BTW… it has come to my attention that one source says Acid reduces defense while another source says it inflicts a random status effect. Since I haven't played the game in a while would someone care to tell me which it is?

When we last left off, Harris and Heidi rekindled their trust in each other as Harris taught Heidi the full nature of her new-found abilities, meantime the rest of the party has reunited at an old fort being used by Clan Liberation. But now with the Black Army upon them, can they escape? And will Harris and Heidi arrive in time? And how shall Cole deal with General Diabol with the other two Racemasters incapacitated?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Five Racemasters

Cole and Diabol stared at each other for a moment. "So then… what's it going to be? A slow and painful death as you try to oppose me? Or a quick painless death by way of a simple surrender?" Diabol asked Cole.

"I'll take door number three." Cole said as his shape changed to a more hulking body.

"Door three?"

"Yes…" Cole growled as he finished changing in to a Fire Wyrm. "Defeating you!" Cole lunged towards Diabol, sending sand flying as he ran on all fours.

"Hmph… black tendrils!" From each fingertip, Diabol sent dark purple tendrils made of mana towards Cole. Cole avoided one but was pierced by eight others.

"Grrrrrr…" Cole was struggling against the tendrils as they pushed against him.

"Heh heh heh…" Diabol aimed a free finger at Matt and Casey, sending one other tendril towards them.

"_Crap!" _They thought.

"No!" Cole grabbed the tendrils and yanked Diabol towards him.

"Ah!" Diabol gasped as he was yanked off of his feet. Diabol was pulled face to face with Cole as Cole opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire. "AUGH!" Diabol was sent reeling backwards as Cole returned to normal.

"Flare!" Cole immediately cast a flare spell, causing the air to heat up around Diabol.

"Hmph." Diabol, in spite of his burns, jumped back in time to avoid the explosion. "Black Blast!" Diabol gathered black mana and fired it in a concentrated orb that collided with Cole.

"Oof!" The orb pushed Cole backwards several feet before exploding.

"Ha ha ha… huh?" The next thing Diabol knew, Cole was right behind him and holding him.

"Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" Cole asked as he stomped a foot and caused a dark pink magic circle to form beneath them.

"What?"

"Teleport!" In a bright flash of light, Cole and Diabol were nowhere to be seen.

"_And he left us…" _Matt thought.

"_Well that's great. What are we supposed to do now?" _Casey asked.

"_How about twenty questions?" _Matt suggested.

"_Ugh… fine…" _Casey groaned in his head.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh!"

"Gwa!"

"Gack!"

"Ack!" Left and right black soldiers or clan Liberation members were falling as the madhouse erupted.

"Here I go! Bolt sword!" Mendoza formed a sword made from lightning and began slashing and electrifying many black soldiers at once before it disappeared. Just before about three black soldiers were about to jump him…

"Fira!" Gilbert incinerated the three soldiers before they could lay a hand on Mendoza.

"My thanks to you!" Mendoza saluted before impaling a soldier on his blade.

"Stop shot!" Monty fired bullets with a glowing green aura that stopped soldiers in their tracks and in time.

"Sonic boom!" Hunter fired an arrow in the midst of about half a dozen soldiers. Once it struck ground in immediately exploded in a blast of sound.

"Rah!" A few soldiers were preparing to jump Hunter from behind when…

"Bangaa Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kyle intercepted the lot of them with a single bangaa cry attack.

"Gaaaaaahhh!!!"

"Whoa! Faster! Faster!" Hunter fired three arrows in quick succession and nailed three that were about to jump Kyle from behind.

"My thanks to you! Soul Sphere!" Kyle cast a spell that formed an orb of purple mana in the midst of a group of spellcasters.

"Huh? My mana is UGH!"

"Gone? Oh that's too bad…" Toxin said coyly as she drew her katana from the back of the nu mou.

"Twister!"

"Hmph." Toxin disappeared before the light purple twister spell could strike her.

"Ahhhhh! Help!" A few clan Liberation members were disarmed and about to be skewered when.

"Fire whip!" Toxin appeared in front of them and disabled all of the soldiers with a single crack of a whip made from flames.

"Huh?"

"Take this!" Toxin then zipped through the lot of them and skewered all of the black soldiers.

"Augh!"

"Heads up!"

"Hm?" Toxin suddenly heard a flurry of arrows about to rain down on the lot of them when…

"Secret art! Soil Veil!" A wall of earth rose up in front of Toxin and the Clan Liberation members and protected them from the arrows.

"Seth thank you." Toxin said.

"Not a problem!" Seth said as he leaped over the wall while throwing shuriken at as many black soldiers as he could before jumping in with his katana, Toxin soon following behind him.

"Tempest!" Syack raised his hands in to the air and called down a storm of lightning bolts to strike several Black soldiers at once.

"Augh!"

"Gah!"

"Now face Freezeblink!" Syack then caused icicles to erupt in various places across the battlefield, skewering or freezing Black Soldiers alive.

"He's open! Attack now!"

"Ah!" Syack turned around to find several soldiers about to strike him when…

"Ramuh!" Ramuh appeared above Syack and struck the ground with his staff.

"AH!" The many soldiers yelled as a wave of electricity coursed across the ground and through their ranks.

"Thanks." Syack said.

"Not a problem. Fira! Blizzara!" Laura then launched fireballs and icicles at many black soldiers before fencing off four soldiers at once with her rapier.

"What are we fighting? Demons or something?" A soldier asked another.

"I don't know, but these guys are outrageously strong." The soldier said back to him.

"You don't know the half of it!" Adam said as he appeared behind them, wrapped his arms around their necks and then snapped them. Adam then let them go, drew his sword and spun around to slash three soldiers in the stomach at once. "Tremor!" Adam stomped a foot and caused a slight tremor that sent numerous soldiers around him sprawling across the ground.

"Jump him!" Several soldiers attempted to jump him from several directions at once.

"Expert Guard!" Adam took a defensive stance and easily intercepted all of the attacks. "Bonecrusher!" Adam then performed a mighty counter-attack that killed all of the soldiers on top of him.

"Steal weapon!" Brently zipped through the ranks of a few black soldiers, grabbing all of their weapons.

"Hey my weapon!"

"Here… have it back!" Brently hurled all of the swords and knives he grabbed and embedded them in the heads of chests of any black soldiers. Brently then back flipped over the top of a dozen black soldiers while throwing knife after knife at them.

"Gah!"

"That short guy won't hold still." Another Black soldiers said.

"Short!!! AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Brently shouted while drawing more throwing knives.

"Rah! Rah rah!" Blaze cried as his fireballs incinerated any black soldiers unlucky enough to get struck by them. "Blazing Blitz!" Blaze took several aimed punches at any black soldiers around him, killing them instantly. "Hiyah!" Blaze then punches his way through a crowd before turning around while drawing a fist back. "Fire fist!" He sent a small ball of flame in the middle of a crowd of black soldiers where it exploded violently.

"GAH!" The black soldiers screamed as the flames roasted them.

"Jeez… you'd think one-million soldiers would be enough to take these guys." A female voice said.

"Patience Colonel Cious, the battle is far from over." Colonel Ize responded with a smile.

"True… but let's speed things up a little bit shall we?" Cious asked.

"Of course." Ize said as he drew his sabers. Cious drew a katana and the two charged through their ranks at high speeds. Once they were among the Clan Liberation members, members started dying left and right. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ize laughed.

"Hm?" Blaze stopped fighting for a brief moment and turned towards the source of the laughter. "It's… him…" Blaze whispered.

"Twister!" Ize caused a light purple tornado to ravage eight Clan Liberation members attempting to jump him. "Is this all you have?" Ize asked cockily. "Hm? Whoa!" Ize raised his sabers and blocked a flaming karate chop from Blaze. "Wha… who the hell are you?" Ize asked as he looked in to Blaze's angry eyes.

"Grrrrr…" Blaze jumped back, the soldiers cleared space for the two because they could feel an intense fight coming on. "You recall the night you murdered the family of Benance?" Blaze asked.

"Family of Benance? That sounds like a noble family… but you don't find those around any longer." Ize said.

"That family died by your hands." Blaze hissed at him. "But you made the mistake, of overlooking the successor to the house."

"Ha, I cleared out many noble families, why should I bother to remember each one I kill?" Ize asked as he took a fighting stance. "And what does it matter to you?"

"EVERYTHING!!!" Blaze shouted as he charged at Ize.

"Hm? Ize what are you getting yourself in to now?" Cious asked as she turned to where Ize was now locked in combat against Blaze. Cious then turned and raised her katana, blocking Toxin's katana.

"You…" Toxin hissed. "It's been a few years… but I recognize that voice…" Toxin hissed.

"And you are?" Cious asked as the two continued to push against each other.

"Your death." Toxin said. "Rah!" The two broke away from each other and began trading blades.

Meanwhile…

Roda Volcano, at the top of the mountain were several plateaus with rivers of lava oozing down the side of the mountain. At the top of one such plateau, a flash of light occurred and when it died down, Cole and Diabol were at the top of it struggling against each other.

"Grrrr… why take us to a volcano?" Diabol asked.

"Easy, no one will interrupt us here." Cole said.

"Good. Rah!" Diabol, in a surge of strength, threw Cole off of him and sent him tumbling towards a pool of lava. Cole teleported to the other side of the lava river before he landed in it and regained his balance.

"Blizzaja!" Cole cast a spell, causing the temperature to drop drastically around Diabol.

"Black wall!" Diabol surrounded himself with a black dome of mana before a pillar of ice erupted around him. Diabol remained safe on the inside of the dome of mana.

"Great… I can't see him now."

"Ha ha ha!" Suddenly the ice exploded and two tentacles made of purple mana flew at Cole. Cole jumped one and ducked the other. The tentacles swiped by a large boulder and left two clean cuts through it, causing it to slide apart.

"What the heck?" Cole noticed that Diabol had what looked like brass knuckles that had a knife extending from it. "Trench knives?"

"Yes, I found them to be very useful." Diabol said. "Black blast!"

"Waterga!" Cole intercepted the attack with a pillar of water that not only stopped the attack but went on towards Diabol.

"Black pulse!" A giant black orb of mana formed in front of Diabol that stopped the water rushing at him. It then started pulsating and then rapidly firing thing black beams of mana at Cole.

"Aeroga!" Cole created a twister that caught every black beam that hit it. The beams started circling around and around in it before the tornado disappeared. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" Both Cole and Diabol sought cover as the black beams went flying everywhere, sending chunks of rock and lava flying everywhere as they hit ground.

"Stardust!" Cole summoned down a meteor storm focused in the area Diabol was in.

"You want to play rough eh? Black Gale!" Diabol raised both hands above him, aimed at the many meteors heading towards him. Suddenly a whirlwind of purple mana swirled towards the meteors, shredding them to bits and causing several rocks to come crumbling down.

"Prominence!" Cole this time stirred up the lava, when suddenly parts of the rivers of lava leaped out like serpents towards Diabol.

"You just won't give me a chance will you? Heh… Black Tornado!" This time a whirlwind of black mana formed around him that blew away the lava before it picked up several stones and threw them all around Diabol, even striking Cole.

"Ah!" Cole cried as each stone flew in to him and struck him with violent force.

"Got him!" Diabol created the tentacles around the trench knives and swung them at Cole. Cole received two nasty cuts on his torso from the tentacles.

"Ah!"

"Black tendrils!" Diabol continued to swing the knives at Cole while creating more tentacles from his fingers, easy since the knives were around his fingers. Cole was now facing an assault of twelve tentacles all rapidly thrusting at him.

"Meteor!" Cole called down a gigantic meteor that was flying for Diabol.

"Wha!" Diabol jumped back but was blown back by the boom the meteor made when it hit ground. "Gah!" Lucky for him he didn't land in any lava. Cole teleported to where Diabol was previously standing.

"This… is going to take a while…" Cole sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Fire render!" Blaze threw a large fireball at Ize, who simply used water veil to intercept the attack and created a lot of steam. "I can't see him…" Blaze muttered under his breath.

"Twister!"

"Huh?" Blaze noticed the twister circling around him, blowing out his flames and slicing him from all around him. "AUGH!"

"Heh…" Ize charged with both sabers drawn, ready to slice open Blaze's guts.

"Wild Swing!" Blaze used an ordinary wild swing move right before Ize was about to strike him and knocked him away long enough for him to re-ignite his arms. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Blaze began a wild barrage of attacks on Ize, who was barely keeping speed with blocking the fierce punches.

"Why you…" Ize managed to jump over the top of Blaze, sheathing his swords while drawing a fist back. "Goblin punch!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Blaze's flaming fist met with Ize's goblin punch attack. The sheer force of both attacks striking each other sent the two of them skidding backwards, clutching the fists they threw. "Augh…"

"That's… hot…" Ize growled.

"Heavy Dust!" Toxin cast a spell that caused the dust around Cious to cluster together and then cling to her.

"With my ribbon your elemantist magic has little effect on me." Cious said in a bored tone as she charged with her katana. The two swung their blades, each one aiming for a vital spot but each slash being intercepted at every swing. The two jumped away for a moment, showing their cuts, before rushing right back at each other and continuing to rapidly swing blades at each other again.

"Maybe my magic doesn't work well on you…" Toxin said as her lips curled in to a smile underneath her mask. "But it doesn't have to work on you directly now does it?"

"What?"

"Shining air!" Toxin caused the air itself to glow brightly with yellow light, concealing her from Cious' view.

"Wha… where did she go?" Cious studied the chaotic surroundings carefully, trying to find her before Toxin made her move. Cious turned around and jumped back to avoid a slash from Toxin that still left a cut on her arm. "Augh!"

"Ready to die!?" Toxin yelled as she jumped for the finishing blow.

"Fine… you forced this out of me…" Cious hissed as she pressed a palm against the ground. Underneath her hand, a light blue magic circle formed. "I call upon thee! Shiva!"

"What?" Toxin stopped and looked at Shiva, as she appeared above her.

"Freeze her in place!" Cious commanded. Shiva plunged her sword in to the ground, causing ice to spread across the ground and trap Toxin at her ankles.

"Crap!" Toxin cried.

"Augh! I'm stuck!" A black soldier around them yelled.

"We're trapped!" A Clan Liberation member shouted.

"Now die!" Cious skated across the ice closer and closer towards Toxin with her blade ready to slice her.

"Fall back everyone!" Adam ordered as he threw off a bunch of black soldiers that clambered on top of him.

"But what about Toxin and Blaze?" Seth shouted as he used Prominence Veil to throw multiple Black soldiers in to confusion.

"Those guys can take care of themselves!" Hunter shouted as he paced backwards, firing arrows as he did so.

"I'll cover you guys! Wild Tornado!" Syack called upon a large twister to severely injure or kill black soldiers while the Clan Liberation members and our heroes retreated closer to the fort.

"Rah! Rah!"

"Ha! Hiyah!" Both Blaze and Ize were practically dancing around each other as they threw powerful fists and sword slashes at each other.

"Guard off!" Ize tapped Blaze with a glowing red hand, immediately Blaze felt himself less able to take an attack from Ize.

"Fire fist!" Blaze jumped back and threw a small fireball at Ize that exploded and sent him skidding backwards.

"Magic hammer!" Ize summoned a hammer above Blaze, which struck him and damaged his mana.

"Gah!" Blaze had trouble controlling his mana right after the hammer hit him and was thus having a hard time maintaining his flames, which was all the advantage Ize needed.

"Water jujutsu! Water Veil!" Ize used Blaze's brief distraction and used water veil on him, extinguishing the flames on his arms.

"Ah!" The next thing Blaze knew, shuriken were thrown in to his torso.

"Try fighting me without your precious flames!" Ize shouted as he rushed him and began swinging his sabers quickly with Blaze barely dodging each swing of the blade and receiving nasty cuts and gashes.

"Argh!"

"Die!" Cious shouted as she drew closer to Toxin.

"Fire whip!" Toxin created a whip and twirled it to where the length of it snaked around her body, melting the ice at her feet. She quickly swung her blade with violent force and knocked Cious to the side. As Cious slid she created another magic circle that was brown in color.

"Titan!" Titan came from the magic circle and stomped his gigantic foot, causing a slab of rock to strike Toxin in the gut and send her flying backwards.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked violently out of Toxin before she tumbled across the ground. "Elemental shift!" Toxin cast a spell directly on Cious, nothing appeared to happen as Cious created another magic circle.

"Ramuh! Strike her down!" Cious called upon Ramuh.

"Grrrr…" Toxin stood up and looked at the ancient esper floating a few yards away raise its staff. Toxin ran forward, barely avoiding each lightning strike before Ramuh finally disappeared. "Fire whip!" Toxin whipped the line of flames at Cious, who avoided it with ease.

"Hiyah!" Cious flipped through the air and attempted to bring her blade on top of Toxin, who barely blocked the blade.

Meanwhile…

"_I'm thinking of a vegetable…" _Matt thought.

"_Tomato…" _Casey guessed.

"_Tomatoes are not vegetables!" _Matt yelled in his thoughts.

"_Yes they are!" _Casey yelled.

"_They're fruits!" _Matt yelled back in thought.

"_They are not!" _Casey argued back.

Meanwhile…

"Giga Flare!"

"Dark Flare!" Diabol avoided the massive explosion and cast a spell that was similar to shadowflare, but it obviously was much more powerful as the darkness surged outward with as much force as Cole's giga flare.

"Star Cross!" Cole created a holy eight-pointed star above him.

"Black pulse!" Diabol created the sphere of dark mana on top of the star cross attack. The two attacks reacted very violently with each other. They hovered in mid air above the two with both mana types swirling and seemingly fighting each other. Sending out blasts of holy and dark mana flying all around the battlefield. The two teleported almost right underneath it and clutched hands with each other.

"Your magic… is nothing compared to mine…" Cole growled as the two seemed to be forcibly pushed apart as they both focused mana between them, trying to overpower the other.

"What makes you think that? Mine is superior to yours in every way! Your magic is such conventional magic! What makes you think it can overpower mine?" Diabol asked confidently as blasts of dark and holy mana flew all around them, sending stone and lava flying everywhere.

"Because my magic was earned through rigorous training! And it is not tainted by blackness!" Cole yelled at him. Finally a blast of combined dark and holy mana flew in between them and sent them both flying backwards.

"Grrrr… another day nu mou Racemaster. And next we meet I will prove I am the superior mage." Diabol cringed as he sunk in to a puddle of blackness.

"Heh… heh… I need to… get back to the others." Cole panted.

Meanwhile…

"Grrrrrrrr…" Both Cious and Toxin were practically at each other's throats. They're swords were locked and were close to each other's faces. "You… will not win…" Toxin hissed.

"Wrong… I am a colonel! You are but a lowly peasant! Not a warrior!" Cious yelled.

"You're the one who is wrong! Sliprain!" Toxin cast sliprain on Cious.

"Ah!" Cious found herself pained by the attack greatly. "What?"

"Ha!" Toxin tried to take advantage of the moment by dealing the deathblow. However Cious jumped backwards and received only a light cut down her torso. "Madeen!" Madeen loomed over Toxin as it gathered up holy energy in its mouth.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Toxin ran forward in spite of the danger that loomed in front of her. Madeen opened its mouth and fired a massive ray of holy energy at Toxin.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"AUGH!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha…"

"Toxin!" Seth shouted when he saw the explosion. "Soil veil!" Seth created a tunnel of earth that formed something of a safe shelter to Cious and Toxin. He ran through the tunnel while cleaving through any black soldier stupid enough to try and enter it. When Seth came out the other end. "No way…"

"Heh…"

"You…" Seth stuttered for a minute. "You did it." Seth said relieved. He saw Toxin standing there, heavily bruised with her blade protruding out of Cious' back.

"Barely… Madeen's attack, did graze me a bit…"

"Whoa!" Seth grabbed Toxin and ducked back in to the tunnel to avoid the rain of arrows and spells launched at them. "We've got to get back to the others!" Seth shouted.

"AUGH!" Blaze felt Ize's saber penetrate through his torso before Ize withdrew the blade and let him hit the ground.

"Damn… missed a vital organ." Ize said. "Oh well… I'll kill you now." Ize said. "Hm? Whoa!" Ize narrowly avoided a flurry of lightning bolts aimed at him. Kyle landed in front of Blaze and scooped him up. "You…" Ize growled.

"I don't particularly like this guy but… we do share a common enemy." Kyle growled at Ize.

"So you're going to fight me? Heh… face it, you know you're no match for me." Ize said.

"Yeah… but who said anything about fighting you!" Kyle inhaled and breathed flames at his feet, blocking him from Ize's view. When the flames cleared, Kyle was already jumping over the many soldiers back to the frontlines.

"Why that little…"

"Colonel Ize sir! Report that there are two figures on chocobos coming behind us!" A soldier reported to Ize.

"Ours?" Ize asked.

"No… I don't think so…" The soldiers said. "And… I just got word from Diabol that you are to withdraw while the rest of us continue the assault." The soldiers said.

"Gah!" Ize shouted in frustration. "Just like one of those generals to rob me of my fun!" Ize cursed. "Fine." Ize formed a metal veil around him and disappeared.

"Well men… charge! Nothing can stop us now!"

"Gah! They're advancing!" Laura shouted as she summoned Madeen and cleared out several soldiers in front of her while walking backwards slowly.

"I have Blaze!" Kyle shouted as he rejoined the ranks.

"I managed to retrieve Toxin!" Seth shouted. "But she's in no condition to fight right now."

"Neither is Blaze from the looks of it!" Gilbert noted as he cast Meteor.

"We can't lose now!" Adam shouted as he cleaved through any soldiers that came at him.

"I hate to admit it… but we just might at this rate." Hunter said.

"Hang on!" Monty, now on the fort walls, looked through his binoculars and looked past the army. "Two figures are riding in from the back!"

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh, for an army this large they move fast." Harris said as he and Heidi rode through the woods on their chocobos.

"Hey, at least they led us to our allies." Heidi said. "Now we just need to cut through here."

"Right." Harris said as they rode out in to the open.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! I think we might be saved!" Monty shouted almost hysterically.

"That's right! Because we're here!" Matt shouted as he, Casey, and Cole appeared right next to Monty.

"What took so long?" Syack yelled.

"Never mind that!" Casey yelled.

"But I was talking about what's behind the army!" Monty shouted, barely able to contain his excitement. "I thought I saw symbols on the back of the left hands of those guys behind the army! It's got to be the human and viera Racemasters!"

"WHAT?!?!" The three Racemasters shouted. Nobody seemed to notice their surprise as these words.

"_Did he just say what I think he said?" _Casey asked.

"_He did… but what would make Harris change his mind like that?" _Cole asked.

"_And furthermore… the viera Racemaster? No that's not possible…" _Matt thought.

"_We should assist in defensive measures, let's see if he's right…" _Cole thought.

"_Right." _Casey agreed.

"_Okay." _Matt agreed.

Harris and Heidi approached the army from behind while gathering mana.

"Hey! I see some guys behind us!" A soldier shouted.

"Are they friendly?"

"FIRAJA!!!" Harris yelled.

"RAMUH!!!" Heidi yelled. A massive blast of fire blazed through the black army along with a just as massive blast of lightning that also burned a trail through the black army.

"OH MY F…!!!" A black soldier shouted before the flames cut him off.

"WE ARE F…!!!" Another shouted before the lightning struck him.

"Here we go!" Harris and Heidi jumped off of their chocobos, which turned and ran away. Harris and Heidi drew their swords and ran for the Black Army.

"Prepare to engage!"

"Faster!" Both Harris and Heidi disappeared in brief surges in speed before resuming normal running speed. Many soldiers fell from the attacks, many more prepared to fire arrows at them. The arrows flew but Harris and Heidi easily evaded each arrow that was fired at them. Harris jumped in to the air. "Sonic boom!" Harris threw several kunai that made massive sonic booms when they hit the ground.

"Multi-shot!" Heidi fired an arrow that split in to countless arrows, piercing several soldiers at once. "Ifrit!" Heidi summoned Ifrit right in front of her, Ifrit flying ahead burning through the army.

"Holy blade!" Both of Harris' swords glowed brightly, he ran through and easily cleaved through all of the soldiers. Both of them skid to a stop right in front of the group of heroes, all of them staring in awe.

"Whoa…" They all said. The black army paused to stare at this too. The other three Racemasters jumped down right next to Harris and Heidi.

"This is… what it's like to be among… all five of them…" Hunter said.

"It… feels… intense…" Mendoza said.

"_Harris… what is going on?" _Cole thought to Harris.

"_Who are you?" _Matt asked Heidi.

"_I suppose I do owe you all an explanation, but that can wait for now." _Harris said.

"_You guys know who I am." _Heidi thought to them.

"_Heidi?" _Casey asked surprised.

"_Gah… Harris is right… we need to take care of this first." _Cole said as he looked at the army, now charging at them.

"_Here's a thought… let's try that." _Harris said.

"_THAT!!! BUT WE HAVEN'T PUT IT IN PRACTICE YET!!!" _Matt thought to them.

"_It seems like a good idea, but what if it goes wrong?" _Casey asked.

"_Um… oh… I… I think I can do it. It's… all here now." _Heidi thought.

"_Harris that is a crazy idea, especially since…" _Cole started.

"_We can and will do it!" _Harris asserted.

"_Okay." _The other four thought. The four held our their hands in front of them and began gathering mana as they chanted simultaneously. "Breath of life, gather your strength before us who are masters of our race! We who command thy power beseech thee to lend your strength to show thy might to thy foe! Let your voice ring in harmony within the light…" Mana was gathering in front of all of them, they brought their hands closer to each other, forming a large, pulsating orb of mana.

"_It's… unstable…" _Cole cringed as he thought spoke to the other four.

"_Almost… have it…" _Heidi thought.

"_It's… very powerful…" _Casey thought.

"_Almost…" _Matt thought.

"_Got it! Now!" _Harris thought. The five looked at the army.

"ULTIMA UNLIMITED!!!" The five of them pointed their palms at the army, the orb of mana shot from their hands and landed somewhere near the middle of the charging army.

"Wha?" The army turned to where the orb landed. Suddenly, a massive, powerful dome of purple mana expanded and began to consume the entire army.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"That… mana is… almost unbearable…" Laura cringed.

"Even I can feel it…" Mendoza cringed.

"So much raw power…" Adam groaned. A bright flash of light ensued, blinding nearly everyone. When the light died down, the army was gone with no trace of it left. The land in front of them had all of the grass uprooted, exposing the earth beneath it.

"Absolutely… incredible…" Kyle said in awe. The five Racemasters turned around and looked at the group as they walked forward. Everyone there stared, savoring this historic moment, this moment they stood in the very presence of such legends.

"Racemasters… we've looked for you guys but… we couldn't find you." Monty said.

"What made you come to us?" Gilbert asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harris asked.

"Hang on… HARRIS!?!?!" Laura gasped. "Oh my…"

"Hold up! You were the human Racemaster the whole time?!?" Hunter asked, exasperated.

"I'm surprised you guys don't recognize me." Heidi said with a smile.

"HEIDI-SAMA?!?!" Monty and Mendoza gawked.

"Harris what is going on?" Cole asked.

"Ha ha ha." Harris chuckled. "Alright alright… let's get situated and… those two taken care of." Harris said as he noticed Toxin and Blaze. "Who are those guys anyways?"

"Oh never mind that for now. We can find out later." Heidi said. "Unicorn!" Heidi summoned unicorn, it loomed over the group, and aimed its horn below, sending curative mana through the whole group.

"Uh… what happened?" Blaze asked.

"I'll explain, everything." Harris said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? The finale is coming soon. Expect some action packed chapters in the future. But now both sides must and only one side can triumph! Will it be hope? Or despair? Read and review.


	70. Final Preperation

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Ugh… I know I've been bad about updating lately and I offer my apologies to my readers since I've forced you to be so patient. But the story is nearly done and the final stretch is coming. Oh why must all good things come to an end? Well, now we shall see both sides prepare for the final fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Preparations

Harris, Heidi, Cole, Matt, and Casey walked down the hallway from the entrance to the double doors at the other end of the hall alone. "Listen, before I explain what happened to us, I feel as though I need to tell all of you something privately." Harris said.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"You sound serious." Matt said.

"I am serious, and for that reason you know that you have to take this seriously." Harris said.

"We will Harris." Heidi said with an assuring tone.

"So, what is it?" Cole asked.

"I do believe I've figured out everything behind the Black Army." Harris said.

"Everything?" Heidi asked.

"How so? What evidence? And what exactly do you mean?" Casey asked.

"There has been subtle evidence throughout the course of the adventure that hinted to me what is going on." Harris said.

"Hmmm… you know… I'm starting to think I know where you're going with this." Cole said.

"Hmmmm… I still don't have a clue." Heidi said sadly. "I guess I really can't compare to you four." She sighed.

"Nope, I saw you out there, you'll do fine. Vivian would be happy with this!" Matt said confidently.

"I think so as well Heidi." Harris said.

"Heh… thanks." Heidi said.

"Now then…" Harris started explaining his thoughts as they proceeded down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

"Diabol! Why did you call me off of that battle!" Ize yelled angrily. They were the only two in the council room, both of them sitting in their respective seats.

"Hmph… Colonel or not, I'm still your superior Ize and I suggest you address me as such." Diabol threatened.

"Grrrrr… General Diabol, why did you call me off of that battle?" Ize asked, more calmly but still obviously angry.

"Hmph… I guess it's a start." Diabol said. "Actually, it wasn't my idea…"

"What are you talking about?" Ize asked.

"It was mine." Ize and Diabol turned towards the door to the king's throne and found Agon walking in from it. "I told Diabol to call you off of that battle." Agon said emotionlessly.

"Why?" Ize asked.

"You would have been killed." Agon said. "Not that I care… but our master still has use for you." Agon said. "Where is the rest of the council?"

"All out on their respective assignments." Diabol reported. "Marshal Agon, why didn't you send other generals to the battle, we could have won that way." Diabol said.

"…" Agon only gave him an emotionless stare as he walked towards his seat. Agon took his seat, and then spoke. "Because… I didn't want to win this battle."

"What?!?" Diabol shouted in surprise while Ize shouted in anger.

"You mean you expended the last attack force we could spare and you didn't intend to win? What is the meaning of this Marshal Agon?" Ize hissed.

"The Five Racemasters together… they may well be able to match the power of our master when united." Agon said.

"That doesn't answer my question Marshal Agon…" Ize said, suppressing his anger.

"Once the Racemasters are all together, and if we crush them together… than all hope left in Ivalice will disappear." Agon said emotionlessly. "Even more than if we crushed them separately, it will show all of Ivalice that all hope is truly past their reach."

"You would risk victory… to lower just a little bit more moral?" Ize asked.

"Is there anything else Marshal Agon?" The three turned to the magic circle and the remaining generals came in through it. "Is that really all?" Mali asked curiously.

"…" Agon remained silent. "Is everyone here?" Agon asked as the generals took their seats.

"No." Ize said.

"Sheesh, you are all really ready to start without me aren't you?" The generals and Ize turned towards the magic circle, and from it came Colonel Cious, without a mark on her body.

"No, our majesty wouldn't have it any other way at this point." General Agres said.

"I am curious… how did you survive?" Diabol asked.

"Right before that wretched low-life stabbed her katana in to my heart, I summoned phoenix and had it transfer some of its mana to my own." Cious said.

"And the life-force contained within the phoenix's mana revived you after you died." Diabol concluded.

"Clever as always Cious." Ize said approvingly.

"Good… you are all… here…" The Black King said as he entered the room. Everyone stood up and bowed. They waited for the Black King to sit in his chair before everyone else sat down. "First… we must finalize bounties…"

"May I ask a question?" Mis asked.

"Speak…" The Black King moaned.

"Why? They'll come after us at this rate." Mis pointed out.

"We shall… reward whoever kills them… with this sum… this will… encourage the troops… their greed… will be our victory…" The Black King said.

"Very well then." Agon said.

Meanwhile…

"Wow… that's deep stuff…" Mendoza said. Our heroes were in a room that had a large round, wooden table with chairs around it. All but six of them were filled by one of our heroes.

"Yeah…" Laura sighed sadly. "Hm? Hey where's that rat Brently!?!" She demanded suddenly. Everyone in the room looked around, indeed, Brently was nowhere to be found.

"…" Matt sighed. "Forget about him… we forced him to help us this far… I guess we can only force him so much."

"Very well then." Harris said.

"By the way… have those people we sent for the day we got her arrived yet?" Cole asked.

"Who did you send for?" Kyle asked.

"Some old acquaintances that a few of us had, plus some people recommended by Gilbert here." Casey said.

"Hmmmm…" Heidi thought for a moment. "Gilbert… you didn't…" Heidi said with a smile.

"I did." He responded. The group then turned to the door, when familiar laughter was heard behind it.

"Waaaaaah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Where're the bad guys!?!" A woman laughed.

"Good grief… how did you stand this woman?" A moogle voice asked.

"I didn't…" A bangaa voice growled.

"She's not that bad." A human male voice said.

"There you go again." A moogle female voice responded.

"Please be on your best behavior. It would be illogical otherwise." An emotionless female voice said.

"Ah good, they're here." Cole said. The door opened, standing at the door were Kate, Cid, Jessica, Stacy, Jason, and Will.

"Who are you people?" Toxin asked.

"Allies, no cause for worry." Harris said with a smile.

"What's going on here? This weird moogle with an air-ship drops down out of nowhere and tells us that you guys need some help." Stacy said.

"Never mind all of that. Have a seat, we really need to discuss battle plans." Hunter said. The other six shrugged and took a seat.

"Hey… you two look different somehow." Jessica said as she looked at Harris and Heidi. "I can't put my finger on what though…"

"Oh my…" Will breathed heavily before passing out from the excitement after looking at Harris and Heidi.

"I guess he noticed our hands." Heidi sighed.

"Syack could you…" Harris started.

"Sure." Syack walked over towards Will and stomped a foot on his face.

"Ow! Watch it you old geezer!" Will yelled.

"Geezer? Why I'll have you know that…"

"Please just sit down before I summon Madeen in here…" Laura growled. "This is going to take all day and that's time we don't have…"

"She's right, now let's talk about what we're going to do." Matt said.

Meanwhile…

"These bounties are all… so steep…" Cious said.

"Hmph… some of these I don't agree with, I already fought that Blaze loser and he wasn't worth this much." Ize scoffed.

"Never mind the bounties." Agon said. "We should discuss our defensive measures."

"Yes…" The Black King said. "As always… we have kept… the best of the best of our troops… here in Bervenia…"

"About how many soldiers does that amount to?" Agres asked.

"I believe that leaves us a good ten million soldiers." Diabol calculated.

"Good… all of you… make ready the troops… lock the servants away… make sure they're… uncomfortable…" The Black King said.

"It shall be done my master." Agon said.

"I shall do it personally." Mali said gleefully, smiling at the thought of torturing the poor souls in the town.

"My king, it is time we prepare ourselves. They could strike any day." Mis said.

"They will strike in six days…" The Black King said.

"Hm? How does my liege know this?" Ize asked respectfully.

"The Racemasters… are not idiots…" The Black King said. "They will realize… the challenge ahead… and take as much time as they feel is… necessary to prepare… themselves… and those misfits…" The Black King said.

"But why six days?" Mali asked.

"They… are not idiots… they know… that six days is the most… they can afford…" The Black King said.

Meanwhile…

"So why are we striking in six days?" Hunter asked.

"It would do you no benefit to know this Hunter. I'm sorry." Harris said.

"No… that's alright. This does give us time to prepare though." Hunter said.

"Hardly enough time though…" Cole sighed.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked. "As long as Cid pilots the airship to meet with other clans across Ivalice then everything should be fine."

"Yeah but Cid is staying here, I specifically instructed him to bring another pilot." Matt said.

"Yep, and I did." Cid said.

"So then what is the problem? We still have someone going out gathering the clans and that school." Seth said.

"It's what we're about to try and teach you." Heidi said.

"Huh?"

"We have to teach you something very difficult and we have very very little time to do it. If you can't do it in six days then you'll have to go in half-prepared because we can't afford to lose any more time." Harris said.

"That's harsh…" Jason groaned.

"But it's the truth." Casey said.

"I am prepared Master Casey!" Adam said.

"So am I!" Mendoza shouted.

"You know that I am!" Monty declared.

"Alright then… all humans are to come with me." Harris said. "And you two…" Harris looked at Seth and Blaze.

"Hm?" They were a bit confused.

"You're going to have to work much harder than anyone else." Harris said. They let these words sink in as every human in the room followed him out.

"Vieras, come with me." Heidi said as she walked out of the room, the other two following.

"Bangaas with me!" Casey cried as he walked out of the room with the bangaas behind him.

"Nu mou are to come with me." Cole said matter-of-factly as he left the room as the nu mou people followed him out.

"That leaves the moogles with me." Matt said as he walked out of the room, the moogles in the room behind him.

Meanwhile…

"Is it done Mali?" Agon asked. The two were in Mali's potion brewing basement, although all of the ingredients and vials were put away, Mali was simply sharpening her sword.

"Yes, the servants are all locked away." Mali said. Her face then turned to a frown. "Marshal Agon… why did you not want us to win that last battle?"

"…" Agon said nothing. "Soon, I shall find out if my third wish can be fulfilled." Agon said.

"I see…" Mali said. "Marshal Agon…" Before Mali could start, Agon shook his head.

"If emotions trouble you… you should know that I am the wrong one to ask." Agon said as he left the room without even looking at Mali.

"Gah… perhaps I should just… how did Marshal Agon abandon his emotions?" Mali asked. "I've done it somewhat but… if I had done it as well as Agon, I wouldn't be wondering what I'm feeling now… grrrrr… no…" Mali said darkly. "I must focus on the battle ahead." She said with the utmost determination.

Meanwhile…

"Now then…" Harris was in a circular room, standing at attention in front of him were Jessica, Jason, Hunter, Kate, Seth, and Blaze. "All of you are going to need this, you'll be going against the best of the Black Army. They'll keep the best there for defense… and you'll need what I am about to teach you."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"You see… you'll not only awaken a different power inside of you, but you may find yourself capable of things you never imagined." Harris said.

Meanwhile…

"So what are you teaching us?" Toxin asked Heidi as she and Laura waited patiently, listening to her say the same thing Harris was telling the others in the other room.

"_Heh… she did beat me… I still never would have guessed she would be this good." _Laura thought.

"Ultima…" Heidi said seriously.

"Ultima?" Both of them asked.

"Yes, if you have this spell at your disposal, you will have great power that can help you in even the most dire of situations, and it will greatly develop your ability to focus." Heidi explained.

Meanwhile…

"Unfortunately for most of you… your jobs that you specialize in no longer learn an Ultima attack." Casey sighed.

"But… Master Casey…" Adam started.

"Hold on now… no longer is the…" Casey started.

Meanwhile…

"…is the operative word now isn't it?" Matt asked.

"You mean…" Cid started to ask.

"You mean we can still learn it?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, I know each Ultima ability of each job, and thus…" Matt started.

Meanwhile…

"… thus I can teach you your respective Ultima attacks even if your job has lost that ability." Cole explained.

"I see… interesting." Syack thought.

"So then… how difficult will it be?" Gilbert asked.

"I won't lie…" Cole started.

Meanwhile…

"…it will be extremely difficult." Heidi said. "Toxin has it easier since assassins have not lost their Ultima ability."

"Heh… don't worry, I've always been a fast learner." Laura said confidently.

Meanwhile…

"Once Hunter gets it done, I'll ask you to help me teach it." Harris said.

"Really? Wow…" Hunter said. "Sweet!" He said with a smile. "This ought to be fun."

"This isn't a game!" Blaze shouted.

"You don't need to snap at him you know." Seth pointed out.

"Why you…" Blaze started.

"You two… come with me." Harris said.

"Hm?" Blaze and Seth were a bit confused, but they nonetheless followed.

Meanwhile…

"You know Cious, I'm surprised that you aren't raving about your loss to that Cious person." Ize said. The two were in the old coliseum behind the castle.

"Hmph… whatever she was talking about, as far as she's concerned, she's gotten her revenge and as far as I'm concerned, she has gotten her revenge." Cious said.

"You're content with letting her win like that?" Ize asked surprised.

"There's only one person I want to fight on that side… and I'll prove myself superior when I do." Cious said.

"Hm?" Ize thought about that for a minute. Cious then turned around to Ize.

"Ize… I've been thinking."

"What?"

"After this battle… our majesty will no longer need the Black Army, at least not its entire force. Perhaps we could…" Cious started to say. Ize then got an angry look in his eyes.

"Look, Cious, I respect you but that's where it stops." Ize said. "The only person I ever had feelings for is gone now… that's that." He said bitterly.

"I see…" Cious said. "I won't pursue it further then."

"Even if I could lay my eyes on her again…" Ize started to say.

Meanwhile…

"So… what do you want with us?" Blaze asked.

"Is there something special you need us for?" Seth asked more politely.

"…" Harris stared at the two. _"To think that these two, who could not be any more different both… the world does work strangely." _Harris thought. "Attack me." He said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Attack you? What would that do?" Blaze asked.

"Just trust me." Harris said as he grabbed his sword sheaths and dropped them. "You won't harm me."

"…" Both Seth and Blaze exchanged glances.

"Oh… very well." Seth said.

"Don't blame me since you asked for it." Blaze said. Blaze took deep breaths and ignited his arms while Seth drew his katana.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The two of them rushed Harris as fast as they could.

KABOOM

"Huh?" Both of them were shocked at the next sight they saw. Harris' arms were ignited much in the same manner as Blaze's arms, and he was holding Blaze's fist and Seth's katana in his hands. Harris then spun around and a dome of flames repelled them both.

"Whoa!" Seth dropped his katana and Blaze lost his focus and lost control of his arms and they fizzed out. Harris then made quick successive and long hand signs.

"Secret art! Growth veil!"

"Huh? That sounds a lot like… whoa!" Suddenly wooden branches covered the whole room and wrapped themselves around Seth and Blaze.

"Dang it! I can't ignite my arms like this…" Blaze grunted.

"Wait… how did you know my secret veil techniques?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and how did you know my backdraft style?" Blaze asked.

"Heh… ha ha ha ha ha…" Harris chuckled. "Both of your techniques were created over one-hundred years ago correct. I believe the first man to teach the backdraft style was named Paul the fire, and the first one to pass along the secret veil techniques was a human woman named Paullina the mist." Harris said.

"Huh? But that was the master of my master's master." Seth said.

"The same here… but how do you…" Blaze started to ask, both he and Seth thoroughly confused at this point.

"You two know your techniques… because of a somewhat childish bet I made with old friends." Harris said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I was the one who created both of your fighting styles." Harris said.

"Seriously!!!" Both of them gasped.

"Yes, and I taught it to a brother and sister that I found traveling Ivalice to gain knowledge. After that, they went their separate ways. I taught them because Matt didn't think the secret veil techniques wouldn't last a century and Casey didn't think that the backdraft style would last a century. So I made a bet with them." Harris said.

"…" The two just listened to this while remaining immobilized by the branches constricting them.

"Oh… my apologies." Harris said. He snapped a finger and the branches receded. "Now then." Harris got a much more serious look on his face. "Seth, if you wish to protect what is innocent, then you'll need the full power of the secret veil techniques and your Ultima attack." Harris said.

"I understand!" Seth said.

"And Blaze, if you want to have any hope of matching Ize, you'll need the full power of the backdraft style and your Ultima attack." Harris told him.

"… I get it." Blaze said.

"Now you both see why you must work harder than anyone else, and I'm going to make sure you do just that." Harris said. "Now then… let's start!"

"Right!" They both said.

And so, both sides prepared, they had their ups…

"I've got it!" Mendoza shouted.

"Really?" The others gasped.

"Yes! I do have it! Breath of life light, my blade and sing within light! Ultima Sword!" Mendoza swung his now glowing sword and struck the ground in front of him. A light purple dome of mana formed in front of him before it expanded. When it cleared, the spot on the ground was a fairly deep crater.

"Well done Mendoza!" Casey said. "I sensed your control was perfect. This makes you the first one out of everyone to master your Ultima attack." Casey said.

"It is an honor Master Casey!" Mendoza said.

Meanwhile…

"Soldiers of the black army!" Agon shouted. He was on the balcony of his tower, retaining his emotionless tone of voice, yet somehow ringing with authority as the soldiers were all crammed below the tower. "Soon our greatest enemies will strike! And for that we must prepare!"

"…" The soldiers listened attentively.

"These men are all dangerous… but the rewards that await you are worth it… behold!" Agon opened up a scroll and began reading its contents. The contents were as follows…

Mendoza the loyal sword – 50,000 gil

Monty the deserter – 50,000 gil

Gilbert the coin – 55,000 gil

The three above at once – 170,000 gil

Hunter the tactician – 550,000 gil

Kyle the Lance – 500,000 gil

Laura the esper queen – 800,000

Syack the Phantasm – 650,000

Adam the liberator – 790,000

Brently the joker – 500,000

Seth the mist – 820,000

Toxin the blind – 800,000

Blaze the fire – 850,000

Casey the bangaa master – 425,000,000

Matt the moogle master – 425,000,000

Cole the nu mou master – 440,000,000

Heidi the viera master – 450,000,000

Harris the human master – 500,000,000

"We'll be rich!"

"Sweet!"

"Death to the enemy! Hoorah!"

"HOORAH!!!"

And both sides had their downs…

"Gah! Control that blasted flame of yours! It's hard to practice this growth veil technique when you're doing that." Seth said.

"Hey! I've got to practice too pretty boy!" Blaze shouted.

"Cool it you two…" Harris groaned.

KABOOM

"What was that?" Harris asked.

"Jessica! You aren't supposed to do it like that!" Hunter yelled.

"But… it's fun…" Jessica's voice whined.

"Oy…" Harris sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Gah! Stop interfering with my training!" Mis shouted at some hapless guards.

"Sorry sir!"

"Ugh…"

And overall, our heroes had to prepare for what seemed like an impossible dream…

"Heh… heh… out… of… breath…" Will panted.

"You… have… no… idea…" Seth gasped.

"I learned how to do it, don't complain." Laura said.

"Well, that makes her the first one who learned a dead ultima attack. You're a good teacher Heidi." Harris complimented.

"Oh… I had little to do with it." Heidi said.

"Okay, your one minute break is up, back to our hours of training!" Matt shouted.

"Ugh…" Nearly everyone groaned.

But finally… the day came.

Outside of the fort they were using, our main heroes stood in the middle of a massive army. This army had students from the Academy of Magic Arts, clan members from clans Liberation, Phantom, Laura, Forest, and several more clans they had never officially met, and even members from a few bandits, namely Toxin's men. Harris stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Brave men and women of Ivalice… for ten years we have lived under the oppression of the Black King. He has won the crown ten years ago… but that does not make him our king!"

"Yeah!"

"You said it!"

Harris continued. "No, he is no king, he is a tyrant! He has tried to crush you, he has tried to bring you under his control, and he has tried to make your life a living hell! But all that he had done is strengthen our resolve!" Harris shouted.

"Raaaaaah!"

"Today, we will accomplish a dream that many have given up. Today we fulfill what many think can no longer be fulfilled! Today we will strike the heart of what has brought grief and despair to Ivalice! Today we bring back hope and freedom!" Harris shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Remember why you fight! Remember that no matter what happens, that you made your stand today! Show them no quarter! And show them the strength of your spirit!" Harris shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Now then… is everyone ready?" Harris turned to the group.

"I'll follow you through this Harris." Heidi said.

"I will do this… I now have to, no… I want to." Cole said.

"The final battle is upon us old friends." Matt said.

"And for that, we shall spare them nothing." Casey said.

"I am ready for whatever may come Racemasters." Mendoza said.

"Count me in on that." Monty said.

"You know I wouldn't say no." Gilbert said.

"Hey, this could be fun." Jessica said.

"For once I agree with her." Will said.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Jason added.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Stacy squeaked.

"Hey, I enjoy a little light-heartedness, I need to win to get that." Hunter said.

"Hmph… these guys have tried to prove themselves stronger too much for me to ignore them." Laura said.

"I won't leave Laura's side on this one." Kyle said.

"I… must do this… for my grandson…" Syack said as he looked at Toxin. "And for you…" He said softly.

"Master Casey, I shall not abandon you now." Adam said.

"Hey, you know that I'm going through with it." Cid said as he gave a thumbs up.

"This is for the good of others." Kate said emotionlessly. "I shall fight."

"For the good of everyone in Ivalice! I must protect them!" Seth said.

"For those who have been oppressed." Toxin said.

"Maybe my motive isn't pure… but… it helps the poor as well… I'll fight for that too." Blaze said.

"And… for you…" Harris said as he looked to the sky. _"You wouldn't want a world like this." _Harris said with a smile. "Then… let's go." Harris said. The Racemasters and the rest of the group placed a palm on Cole and began channeling their mana.

"Yes excellent… here goes… TELEPORT!!!" Cole created a massive version of his teleportation spell that covered the entire army, causing them to disappear in a flash of light.

Meanwhile…

Soldiers were now flooded at the gates of Bervenia castle and throughout Bervenia, awaiting the assault coming today. Suddenly, a bright flash of light occurred in the distance, and when it died down…

"Oh my… they're here!"

"BLACK ARMY!!! CHARGE!!!" Ize shouted.

"SOLDIERS OF IVALICE!!! CHARGE!!!" Harris shouted.

Both sides raised their weapons and ran for each other, all of them prepared to die for whatever they believe in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


	71. Interlude Hachi

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Well, one last interlude before we jump in to the conclusion, Harris' and Heidi's data has been changed drastically, And we have the inclusion of Blaze, Seth, and Toxin before Ize. After this I'll be off to work on the next chapter. Wow, I only had to go up to eight interludes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude Hachi

Key:

Name: The name of the character duh.

Race: The race of the character

Gender: The gender of the character, it goes without saying with Vieras since they are all female

Age: The age of the character

Class/Job: What job/class the character is

Position: If they have a title, here's what it is.

Physical description: How the character looks

Personality: There personality

Skills: Abilities they have assigned and such. Even R-abilities and S-abilities.

Equipment: What equipment they have, I know it hardly matters, but I'm a geek like that.

Other Info: Anything else that's noteworthy about the character.

Now on with it

-----------------

Name: Harris

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/Job: Racemaster (Human)

Position: Racemaster of the humans

Physical description: 6'1" in height, long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, blue hoop earrings, golden turban with blue gen at center of turban. Golden outer robes, blue pants visible through front, two orange strips of cloth that hang from the neck of robes like a cape, swords sheathed at left side, golden fingerless glove on right hand with blue glove underneath, left forearm covered in golden bandages with the back of his left hand exposed. Black lines form a symbol of two halves of a heart divided down the middle with a crown above them on the back of his left hand.

Personality: Chivalrous, protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. Rarely gets angry, carries a deep burden of his past.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Excalibur 2, Excalibur 2, Peytral, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Blames himself deeply over the death of his love and has carried this burden for one hundred years.

-----------------

Name: Heidi

Race: Viera

Age: 28

Class/Job: Racemaster (Viera)

Position: Racemaster of the Viera

Physical description: 5' 6" in height, white hair in a ponytail that falls between her shoulders, blue eyes, wears a white top leaving her belly exposed. Wears white skirt that reaches down to her knees and sandals that almost touch her knees. White sleeves extend from her elbows to her wrists. Black lines forming a ram's face with swirling horns are on the back of her left hand.

Personality: Kind, caring, a little curious, will show no mercy to her enemies

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Masamune 100 (swaps for Gastra Bow pending on situation), Judge coat, Ribbon, Angel Ring, Ninja Tabi

Other Info: Has known Harris for eight years and receives a tulip from him every time he comes back from his monthly trip. Has received the most personal training from Harris and the two have a deep trust for each other. Recently revealed that she is the Viera Racemaster.

----------------

Name: Casey

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Bangaa)

Position: Racemaster of the Bangaas

Physical appearance: 6'5" in height, green eyes, regal purple robes that stop right at his ankles, revealing his sandals and golden armor similar to a templar, sword sheathed at left side, right hand in a guantlet, left hand is bare with thick black lines forming a profile shot of a dragon's head on the back of his hand.

Personality: Seems rather light-hearted, but is in truth a very wise and powerful bangaa. Has a love for battle, but will gladly avoid a battle if it is necessary to avoid one.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sequence, Materia Armor, Bangaa Helmet, Ninja Tabi, Mindu Gem

Other info: Physically strongest of the Racemasters, has been a teacher to Adam and his parents before him.

-----------------

Name: Matt

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/job: Racemaster (Moogle)

Position: Racemaster of the Moogles

Physical appearance: Brown eyes, 3'10" in heigh, antennae leading to Pom-Pom. Mog Knight esque outfit with red clothing and silver outer armor on chest knees and shoulders. Red cloth scarf tattered at the end with a somewhat large brown glove on his right hand. Symbol on back of left hand black lines that seem to form a vague profile shot of a toad's head with a few swirls at the top of it.

Personality: Light-hearted and loves to make jokes. This hides the more serious and focused side of his personality and his incredible power and wisdom and mechanical knowledge.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Gunblade (Built by him personally.), Materia Armor, Acacia Hat, Mindu Gem, Galmia Shoes

Other info: Greatest endurance out of the Racemasters, has lived in Baguba for the past century and has led both the airship factory and the town.

-----------------

Name: Cole

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 228 (28 biologically)

Class/Job: Racemaster (Nu Mou)

Position: Racemaster of the Nu mous

Physical Description: Brown fur, green eyes, 5'3" in height. Sage-like outfit, hat and outer coat are purple with large blue beads. Two gold sashes that form an X over his chest, remaining robes are blue with gold runes lining the rims. Gold, bell-shaped earrings in his ears. Back of left hand has black lines forming a bird with its wings spread open.

Personality: Serious, straight to the point, though seemingly insensitive at times he is rather a very caring man. Very wise.

Skills: Master, R-Master, S-Master

Equipment: Sapere aude, silver coat, black hat, angel ring, fairy shoes

Other info: Is the most powerful mage in Ivalice, holds his old friends very dearly, yet is very attached to his school and its students.

----------------

Name: Gilbert

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Class/Job: Alchemist

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Gray fur with slightly pink nose, 5'2" in height, black eyes, wears half-moon spectacles, red Alchemist's hat and robe with white robes underneath. His long ears have the usual bell like earrings typical of Alchemists.

Personality: Intelligent, sometimes rather dry, thinks more logically than anything else.

Skills: Alchemy Skill (Master), Black Magic (Master), Return Magic, Magic Power plus

Equipment: Lotus Mace, Temple Cloth, Black Hat, Germinas, Mindu Gem

Other Info: Is trusted by Harris nearly to the same extent as Heidi, is often asked for his advice in situations. Has noted even more unusual characteristics about Harris.

--------------------

Name: Mendoza

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Class/Job: Gladiator

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Yellowish scaled skin, yellow gladiator's helmet, his power sash over his overalls, his blade is sheathed as his left side.

Personality: Short-tempered, but highly respectful of those he acknowledges.

Skills: Spellblade Tech (Master), Battle Tech (Master), Strikeback, Double Hand

Equipment: Pearl Blade, Power Sash, Bracers, Dash Boots, Star Armlet

Other Info: Former member of Clan Liberation, older brother of Will, fiercely loyal to Harris and Heidi, best friends with Monty. Apparently superstitious.

-----------------

Name: Monty

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/Job: Gunner

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical description: . He stood 4'0", large beret-esque hat covers his ears but allows an antenna with his red bon bon on it to come through. Brown and white shirt and pants and a blue sash that had bullets on it. Gun on his right side.

Personality: Light-hearted and likes to make a light joke or taunt at someone, can get flustered

Skills: Gunmanship (Master), Item, Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Outsider, Power Sash, Headband, Dash Boots, Genji armlets

Other Info: Best friends with Mendoza, has a crush on Stacy, superb marksman, former sergeant in the Black Army although how he broke free of the brainwashing is unclear as of now. Apparently superstitious.

----------------

Name: Jessica

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Class/Job: Ninja

Position: Elite of Clan Falcon

Physical Description: 5'4" in height. Pink ninja robes with tight pink shorts partially covered by a pink skirt. Long blonde hair in a net that forms a long ponytail that reaches down past her back. Has thin red lipstick, blue eyes, and basically flawless skin due to carefully applied make-up.

Personality: Comes across as bored a lot of the time, really brash and headstrong

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master) Steal (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Kikuichimonji, Nosada, Power Sash, Mindu Gem, Dash boots

Other info: Is completely unaware of Jason's crush on her, though she shows it the least, she does respect Harris quite highly. Very reckless when not fighting. Her thinking seems to follow no pattern whatsoever

---------------

Name: Will

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Class/job: White Monk

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: traditionally dressed white monk, blue shirt that reaches over to the top of his head along with blue gloves and brown baggy pants, green eyes, reaches 5'9". Orange skin

Personality: Rather calm for a bangaa, yet can still be provoked in to a fight. Highly respectful.

Skills: Monk Tech (Master), item, reflex

Equipment: Kaiser Knuckles, Brigandine, Headband, Dash boots, Genji armlets

Other info: Mendoza's younger brother, also a former member of clan Liberation, highly-respectful of Harris and Heidi. Considers Jessica a rival since he was an elite before she joined. Only follows Jessica around to keep her out of trouble, although his disdain for her as only deepened.

------------------

Name: Stacy

Race: Moogle

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Class/job: Black Mage

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: Wears pink variation of the traditional black mage coat, no hat, just a ribbon, no antenna for her bon bon since she's female. Long eyelashes, 3'6" in height, brown eyes

Personality: Tad mischievous, curious, light-hearted.

Skills: Black Magic, Item, Return Magic

Equipment: Thunder Rod, black robe, magic ring, dash boots, fortune ring

Other info: Is unaware of Monty's crush on her, has a tendancy to call Will and Mendoza lizards, respects Gilbert highly.

------------------

Name: Jason

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Class/job: Archer

Position: Regular member of Clan Falcon

Physical description: he has brown hair under his yellow, pointed, feather hat, yellow tunic and brown breeches and sandals with his bow and quiver on his back. Has brown eyes and stands about 5'7" in height.

Personality: Timid, lacks self-esteem, easily awed

Skills: Aim, Item, Block arrows

Equipment: Yoichi Bow, Survival Vest, gauntlets, spike boots, fortune ring

Other info: Has a huge crush on Jessica, which is part of the reason why he joined, the rest of the reason is because it was a misunderstanding.

---------------------

Name: Hunter

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Class/job: Hunter

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Forest

Physical description: Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, 5'7" in height, green hunter's cap, green vest, red shirt tucked in to white baggy shorts that are held up by a brown belt, brown breeches on arms and legs, black fingerless gloves, black boots reaching halfway up his shins.

Personality: Very Light-hearted and hardly seems to take things seriously, but is a master strategist and can be quite focused on any tasks that need doing.

Skills: Hunt (Master), Aim (Master), Block Arrows, Concentrate

Equipment: Arbalest, Brigandine, Ninja Tabi, Genji Armlets, mindu gem

Other info: Gets on the nerves of his second in command a lot, unparalleled in strategizing. Quick analyst and quick at setting up traps. Seems to be at odds with Laura

-------------------

Name: Brently

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Class/job: Juggler

Position: Wandering thief

Physical description: Brown eyes, tufts of blonde hair comes from under his red and green jester's hat that his bon-bon is hidden under. Wears clown make-up, and a red and green jester's outfit. Only 3'0" in height, short even for a moogle.

Personality: Jokes around a lot but can be temperamental.

Skills: Stunt (Master), Steal (Master), Counter, Maintenance

Equipment: Orichalcum, Brigandine, Dash boots, Theif armlets, fortune ring

Other info: An aloof thief. Nothing much beyond that.

----------------

Name: Laura

Race: Viera

Age: 20

Class/job: Red Mage

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Laura

Physical description: Traditional red mage outfit except for it being purple in color, Rapier sheathed at left side, hair in two ponytails behind her back, ears pierced with gold earrings, brown eyes, 5'5" in height

Personality: Self-centered, rarely acknowledges people of their strength, has developed a more of a friendly taunt of a personality

Skills: Red Magic (Master), Summon Magic (Master), Reflex, Magic Pow plus

Equipment: Femme Fatale, Judge Coat, Ribbon, Ninja Tabi, Genji Gloves

Other info: Has started to acknowledge others, but appears to be at odds with Hunter

---------------

Name: Kyle

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Class/job: Templar

Position: Second in command of Clan Laura

Physical Description: Traditional templar robes and armor only the robes are yellow in color, orange skin, green eyes with a look of understanding and pride, 6'1" in height, lance and shield strapped on back.

Personality: By far the calmest bangaa seen so far, thinks through his actions, even-tempered has an older brother disposition.

Skills: Sacred Tech (Master), Dragon Tech (Master), Bonecrusher, weapon attack plus

Equipment: Bangaa Spike, Materia armor, bangaa helm, Genji Shield, Ninja Tabi

Other info: Was raised with Laura since they were kids, despite her superior combat ability compared to his he is still protective of her on occasion.

-----------------

Name: Syack

Race: Nu Mou

Gender: Male

Age: 174

Class/Job: Illusionist

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Phantom

Physical description: Wears black variation of illusionist robes with gold lining the robes. Brown fur, slightly gray nose, blue eyes, left eye behind a monocle, hat bent toward the right, 5'3" in height, no earrings surprisingly.

Personality: Grumpy, moody, bitter, anti-social. Still able to read people's feelings quite well and has a really soft side if you dig deep enough. Really deep.

Skills: Phantasm Skill (Master), White Magic, Absorb MP, Turbo MP

Equipment: Princess Rod, Silver Coat, Black Hat, Fairy Shoes, Angel Ring

Other info: Bitterness is mostly as a result of the loss of his grandson. Not partial to company, particularly company that's much younger than he is.

----------------

Name: Adam

Race: Bangaa

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Class/Job: Defender

Position: Clanmaster of Clan Liberation

Physical description: Wears silver armor and purple clothing with blindfolds, looks like a regular defender. 6'3" in height, tannish-brown skin, muscular frame.

Personality: Unusual for most bangaa he prefers not battling, has a strong sense of responsibility and cares deeply for his allies. Very serious when the situation calls for it.

Skills: Defend (Master), Spellblade Tech (Master except for Ultima Sword.), bonecrusher, Weapon Attack plus

Equipment: Nagrarok, Adaman Armor, Bracer, Ninja Tabi, Bangaa Helmet

Other info: Student of Casey as his parents were before him. Apparently trained quite strenuously but he seems to enjoy it. Very loyal to Casey.

----------------

Name: Cid the Second

Race: Moogle

Gender: Male

Age: 42

Class/job: Gadgeteer

Position: Stand-in Mayor of Baguba and CEO of Airship factory

Physical Description: Yellow gadgeteer tights that even wrap around head, fingerless gloves, scar over left eye, usually seen with a cigar in his mouth, blue eyes, 3'9" in height.

Personality: Somewhat temperamental, swears when angry, willing to lend a hand when needed.

Skills: Pandora, Charge, Damage MP, Concentrate

Equipment: Greaseburst, Judge Coat, Germinas, Bracers, Fortune Ring

Other info: Father died in an accident thirty-nine years ago. Skilled mechanist, has been raised by and trained by Matt.

----------------

Name: Kate

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Vice-Headmaster of The Academy of Magic Arts

Physical Description: Traditional Blue Mage outfit, long brown hair in a pigtail that reaches down the length of her back, brown eyes, 5'8" in height.

Personality: Emotionless for the most part

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Black Magic (Master), Reflex, Immunity

Equipment: Tulwar, Silver Coat, black hat, fortune ring, dash boots

Other info: Apparently acquainted with Laura, students around the school are terrified of her blue magic lessons for reasons Kate doesn't seem aware of.

----------------

Name: Toxin

Race: Viera

Age: 68

Class/Job: Assassin

Position: Leader of her own band of bandits

Physical Description: 6'0" in height, tight full-body black suit that also reaches to a mask over her nose and mouth, hair wrapped neatly in a bun, katana sheathed behind her, normally wears a blindfold to hide her green eyes that have lines forming the profile shot of a dragon's head in the pupils.

Personality: Acts frightening and coy, almost playfully. This hides how sensitive she is to being one of the 'others'

Skills: Corner (Master), spirit magic (master), reflex, concentrate

Equipment: Masamune, judge coat, ninja tabi, ribbon, bracers

Other info: Is one of the 'others' and is discriminated as such. Has found peace with the Racemasters, Syack, and Seth thus far.

----------------

Name: Seth

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Class/job: Ninja

Position: Guardian of Ahli refuge

Physical description: 5'9" in height, blue eyes, blonde hair, fair face, dark blue ninja outfit, two katanas sheathed on back.

Personality: Kind, caring, and selfless, but has a tendency to get hasty.

Skills: Ninja Skill (Master), secret veil (Master), counter, double-sword

Equipment: Nosada, Nosada, Judge coat, feather boots, fortune ring

Other info: The last user, besides Harris, of the secret veil abilities. Supportive of most people, especially Toxin.

----------------

Name: Blaze

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Class/Job: Fighter

Position: Former leader of Kudik bandits

Physical description: 5'11 in height, brown eyes, spiky brown hair, blue bandana instead of a helmet, metal body armor, clothing is blue and white.

Personality: Short-tempered, rude, and vengeful.

Skills: Fighter tech (Master), Backdraft Style (Master), Strikeback, Weapon Attack plus

Equipment: Bracers, ninja tabi, ninja gear

Other info: Holds a grudge against Colonel Ize, is still vengeful towards other members of the group but he respects them a bit more than he used to.

----------------

Name: Ize

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 30

Class/Job: Blue Mage

Position: Colonel of the Black Army

Physical description: Wears black variation of Blue mage coat and red variation of under coat clothing. Black hat with red gem and red feather coming from under the gem. Brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10" in height.

Personality: Thinks quite highly of himself, doesn't like people he feels were just given their status. Enjoys taunting others and seeing things in unrest

Skills: Blue Magic (Master), Ninja Skill (Master), Counter, Double Sword

Equipment: Tulwar, Tulwar, Judge Coat, Ninja Tabi, Mindu gem

Other info: Like the other colonels and generals, he is one of the few black soldiers not brain-washed and is loyal to the black army on his own will. Gets along with Colonel Cious, mocks the other colonels and despises the generals. Hates Agon most of all.

------------------

Name: Mali

Race: Viera

Age: 32

Class/job: Unknown

Position: General of the Black Army

Physical description: Black top that leaves her belly and lower back exposed, Black drapes on front and back with golden vine designs with black bikini bottom and sandals, gray helmet of sorts that reaches her cheeks and center of her forehead. 5'11" in height, purple eyes.

Personality: Very sinister, manipulative, and analytical.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Admires Agon like a sister would admire an older brother despite her being older. Considers the other generals and Colonels incompetent. Not brainwashed.

------------------

Name: Agon

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Marshall of the Black Army

Physical description: White hair combed neatly to the side so that it falls to his shoulders and the rest is in a ponytail that reaches his neck. 6'0" in height, purple eyes. Wears black chest armor, black gauntlets, and black knight's boots with golden lines weaving in the design. Red clothing neatly tucked in to the armor. Thin sword sheathed behind his waist almost horizontally. Black handle of sword adorned with two red rubies.

Personality: So far One-hundred percent emotionless.

Skills: Unknown form of swordsmanship and magic

Equipment: Unknown equipment

Other Info: Despite his apparent lack of emotions he is still deeply loyal to the black king. Not much else is currently known beyond that. Isn't brainwashed.

-----------------

Name: Unknown, known only as Black King

Race: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Class/job: Unknown

Position: Ruthless king of Ivalice

Physical description: Only seen in a blood red cloak that covers his entire body making it hard to even discern his height or size.

Personality: Cruel, merciless. Completely devoid of positive feeling.

Skills: Unknown

Equipment: Unknown

Other info: Is responsible for the misery and havoc throughout Ivalice. Strangely enough he doesn't seem to care how much money he earns through his taxes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'll do my best to get the first chapter of the final battle up before the day is over. Until then, read and review!


	72. The Beginning of the End

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, the Racemasters and their allies, along with the Black Army, made their plans to prepare for the final battle while many reveal their motifs. Now both sides are about to compete in the final showdown. What will both sides do? Who will be victorious? What will become of Ivalice after this? Now let us proceed with this chapter, that has a somewhat clichéd title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the end

"Okay, all of you, stick to the plan!" Harris shouted as he and the Racemasters dashed ahead of the rest of the troops behind them. Cole morphed in to a coeurl while the other Racemasters picked up speed. As they got closer to the Black Army, they suddenly jumped clear over the top of them to the top of other buildings.

"Huh?"

"Why are they leaving us alone?"

"Focus on those other guys!" Another soldier shouted.

"Fire breath!" Kyle breathed a stream of flame that incinerated the first few black soldiers.

"Raaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Adam charged head long and as he plowed through the Black soldiers he sent several flying in to the air.

"Ifrit!" Laura summoned Ifrit to burn several black soldiers, finally both armies met and began the madhouse. Left and right, blades exchanged, spells were cast, arrows flew, and brave warriors died.

"Secret art! Deluge veil!" Seth cast deluge veil, the waves swept over the army, silencing any mages it touched.

"Fight us now!"

Meanwhile…

The Racemasters kept jumping from roof to roof as they made hast towards Bervenia palace. "Ready?" Harris asked.

"You know I am." Matt said.

"Here we go!" Heidi shouted. The five of them jumped from the closest roof top they were on, over the moat, and landed on the walls.

"There they are!" Black soldiers pointed up at the five Racemasters.

"Flamethrower!"

"Fire breath!" Casey combined his fire breath with Matt's flamethrower and cleared away a large group of black soldiers right next to the wall. The Racemasters hopped down and landed gently. Harris and Cole grabbed Heidi's hand and began charging her with mana.

"I'm ready! Ifrit!" Heidi summoned Ifrit, charged by the mana both Harris and Cole used for Firaja, Ifrit was almost impossible to see with as many flames enveloping him there were. Ifrit then covered the entire courtyard with flames, incinerating every Black soldiers to the bone with intense flames. When the flames cleared, the Racemasters looked around at the ashes without batting an eye.

"That was even easier than expected." Casey said.

"Let's make our way to the throne room." Cole said.

"Right." Everyone agreed. They walked up to the doors leading in to the main castle without resistance, opened the doors up to reveal a large room with a blood red carpet leading from the entrance to another set of double doors. The five Racemasters walked up to these doors and opened them, finding a small room with a large magic circle.

"Hm… a warping magic circle." Heidi observed.

"That's right but…" Cole noted the seven smaller magic circles around it and the three red magic circles, making ten small magic circles around them. "How interesting…"

"This is a soul seal." Harris said in amazement.

"I guess I still don't know enough of this… what is a soul seal?" Heidi asked.

"Well, a person uses a special form of sealing magic that binds a certain number of souls to the seal." Cole said.

"Yes, it is impervious to all other forms of magic, and only the creator of the seal and whoever's souls are bound to it may enter whatever is sealed." Casey continued.

"See those three red magic circles? That means that three of the guys who had their souls bound to this have already died." Matt said.

"Hmmm… then if I had to guess…" Heidi started.

"Right, the Black King created this seal, and had his Colonels, Generals, and his Marshal offer their souls to him." Harris conluded.

"We know the last two Colonels are out their on the field… perhaps we should have helped them." Cole said.

"I don't think so… we have to be the ones to deal with the Black King and the generals, it wouldn't do to waste more strength than we have to." Heidi said.

"She's right." Harris said. "So… we'll just figure out which one is bound to which soul, and we'll be able to trace it."

"Right…" Casey said as he fixated on one magic circle. "I know which one I'm going after." He said as he turned, ready to leave the room.

"As do I." Matt said.

"…" Cole looked at one. "Yes, I know which one as well."

"I'm ready." Heidi said.

"…" Harris was completely fixated on one magic circle. "I'm the only one… who should follow this soul." Harris said. "We'll take care of our targets, and then meet back here."

"Alright." Cole said.

"Good luck." Casey told everyone.

"I'll see you guys later." Matt said confidently.

"Be careful everyone." Heidi said. The five Racemasters turned, and left the room.

Meanwhile…

"I'll try this one… secret art! Armor veil!" Seth used a different secret veil, this time metal powder gathered around him, but then the entire cloud attached to his body. "…" Seth looked at many oncoming arrows. He stood there and let them hit him, and they bounced off of his body harmlessly. "Let's go!" He dared the black army. He charged in with his katana and began quickly and rapidly slashing his way through the black soldiers, none of their weapons were able to get past his now metallic body.

"Shadow bind!" Toxin quickly zipped through a group of soldiers and touching their shadows, binding them where they stood. "Now!"

"Throw!" Jessica threw shuriken at the many black soldiers that were bound by their shadows and killed them. "Wah ha ha ha ha!" She drew her swords and began fending off many black soldiers at once.

"I won't back down, I won't back down." Jason kept telling himself as he aimed his bow at many black soldiers, piercing their skulls and leaving them dead.

"Ultima fist!" Will punched a single soldier with a glowing fist, the soldier then became incinerated by purple mana that expanded from his body and took down the Black soldiers around him. "Ha ha! Now this is interesting!"

"Gilbert! Fira!" Stacy cast fira on a few black soldiers, while it didn't kill most of them, it got their attention long enough for some generic allies to finish them off.

"Thanks Stacy! Meteor!" Gilbert quickly dropped a large meteor on a large group of black soldiers. Mendoza then leaped in front of Gilbert and fended off several soldiers at once.

"Rush!" Mendoza then sent them all flying backwards with a massive swing of his sword. "Fire sword!" Mendoza created a sword from flames and slashed through a dozen soldiers before it disappeared.

"Covered from here buddy! Ultima bullet!" Monty fired a glowing bullet that struck a soldier in the middle of a large group, a dome of light purple mana then expanded and took down that soldier and all of the surrounding soldiers.

"Be careful! That attack uses a lot of mana!" Kyle warned as he rapidly thrust his lance. "War CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" This caused many black soldiers to freeze in their tracks for a moment.

"Eat this!" Hunter fired his arrows in to the hearts of those stunned soldiers.

"Prominence!" Syack caused fire to leap up all over the battlefield, frying soldiers everywhere.

"Wild fire!" Blaze used a different ability and shot out a stream of flame as he spun around and around. "Heh… they can't beat me now." Blaze said.

"Rah!"

"Hm?" Blaze turned around to see black soldiers mere inches away from burying their weapons in his backside, unable to react, he could only wait for the end.

"Ugh!" Suddenly those soldiers fell dead with knives in their backs.

"Huh?"

"Heya." Blaze looked at the guy who threw the knives, it was non-other than Brently in the flesh.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Blaze asked as he fought off black soldiers, driving his flaming fists through their chests.

"Well…" Brently flipped away from several attacks as he threw Molotov cocktails at the attackers. "I've been running from my families' history for too long… time I made up for what they did." Brently said as he stabbed soldiers while rolling around. "Now go find that guy you're after! I'll hold them off!" Brently shouted.

"Hmph… not bad, for a Gataway." Blaze said as he barreled through the ranks of the black soldiers.

"Now bring it on!" Brently shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm…" Casey walked in to the old coliseum, and saw a figure standing in the middle of it. Casey looked around at the empty coliseum. "So… you picked the old coliseum for our final battle?"

"Of course… it's a battlefield worthy of true warriors." General Agres said as he looked at Casey.

"…" Casey looked at Agres angrily. "I doubt you even have the right to call yourself a warrior Agres. Not by the way you live."

"No… it is you who has no right to call himself a warrior. Much less call yourself the bangaa Racemaster." Agres said as he spun his pole arm around above his head. "And after this battle… I'll prove it." He said as he jammed the spear end of his pole axe in the ground.

"Fine then… whomever walks away from this battle alive, is the one who is right… that is the way the world works isn't it?" Casey asked rhetorically as he drew his sword.

"Heh heh heh… I look forward… to my victory." Agres said, getting his pole axe out of the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm… I must get the name of this place's decorator." Matt said in a ho-hum manner as he looked around the training room, with the circular center and the pillars arranged around it.

"How can you be so light-hearted in this situation?"

"Hey, it wouldn't be any fun if it was all poetic tragedy now would it?" Matt asked with a big grin.

"Uuuuuuugh… I should have killed you in that school…" Mis groaned in an annoyed tone as he came from behind one of the pillars.

"Hey… your fault, not mine." Matt said. His face then got a serious look on it. "Okay, no more jokes to you now… it's time to end this." He said as he drew his gunblade and looked at Mis.

"My thoughts exactly." Mis said as he prepared his tonfa.

Meanwhile…

Cole came in to some living room like room inside the castle. It had sofas with green stripes, a table among the three sofas, and large windows. "You know… for someone who is about to battle me, you are awfully relaxed." Cole said to General Diabol, who was sitting on one of the sofas, reading a book.

"Hm hm hm hm… you know why? Because I know what spells you have in your arsenal… I know how I'm going to fight you… the cards are in my favor… and you know little of my form of magic." Diabol said with a smile.

"When you say it like that… most would think that." Cole said. Diabol put the book down and stared at Cole. "But no… I'm the one holding all the cards Diabol… and I intend to play my hand."

"Hmph… enough talk, we said we would determine who was the better mage with this battle… so why wait? Let us prove it now."

"Very well… this time… I have a special place in mind…" Cole said as a pink magic circle formed underneath the two of them.

Meanwhile…

Heidi was in a room with many pillars, and torches on all of them. "What kind of room is this?" Heidi asked out loud. "Hm?" Heidi ducked as a purple arc of mana sailed over her head and cut through one of the pillars. "Attacking me from behind? Why?" Heidi asked as she turned around to stare at General Mali.

"I was just seeing, if you'll be worth my effort this time girl." Mali said. "And maybe… just maybe you will."

"Of course I will." Heidi said as she drew her katana.

"You weren't last time… so what makes you think there'll be any difference?" Mali asked.

"Because… there is a difference." Heidi said. The two ran at each other and clashed their blades together.

Meanwhile…

"Shiva! Ifrit!" Laura summoned both Shiva and Ifrit next to her. Shiva first caused icicles to erupt in various places around her, impaling black soldiers. Then Ifrit cast a ring of fire around her, frying even more soldiers. "Hmph…"

"Titan!"

"Gah!" Laura was sent flying in to the air by a slab of rock that suddenly shot up from underneath her. She hit the ground, and weakly stood up. "Grrrrrr…" Laura turned and looked at General Cious standing behind her. "I thought you were dead…"

"You thought wrong… I won't die until I prove myself." Cious said as she drew her katana.

"Prove yourself?" Laura asked getting in a fighting stance.

"I am aware that surpassing the Viera Racemaster is out of the question, but outside of that… I will prove that I am the greatest summoner alive." Cious said. "And your death at my hands, will prove it!"

"Hmph… we'll see." Laura hissed.

Meanwhile…

"Geez… this is so dull." Ize said as he hacked his way through more clan members and average soldiers. "Hm? Whoa!" Ize leaned backwards and narrowly avoided a fireball that sailed right over him.

"I'm back for a rematch…" Blaze growled.

"Heh… well well… someone is persistent. Fine then… this should be slightly more amusing." Ize said with a smile.

"Oh trust me… it'll be the fight, of your life." Blaze threatened as he took his stance, his arms fully ablaze.

Meanwhile…

Harris walked up a long set of spiral stairs as he ascended the tower. _"Only I can fight him…" _Harris thought. He opened the door at the top of the stairs, and entered a bed chamber. The purple carpeting had blood red roses arranged so that the carpet looked perfectly even in its design. The bed had silk curtains and white covers and pillows with gold supports. The drawer was fine oak, and the end tables beside the two doors and balcony window door were black with a bouquet of dead roses in each one that somehow seemed to compliment the overall dark room. _"He's… still up." _Harris said as he entered the door next to the bed. Harris found himself climbing even more stairs until he reached the top and entered through another door.

"I've been waiting." Came an emotionless voice. The room Harris was in was a circular room. The walls and floor were finely polished, gleaming gold and purple walls with eight-pointed yellow stars adorning the purple sections of wall. The center of the room had a circular section of purple with a large, yellow and orange eight-pointed star, and at the center of that star, stood Marshal Agon.

"I expected you would be Marshal." Harris said calmly.

"When you challenged me so foolishly… to save the life of your comrade, you were different. But I would be lying if I expected you… to be the human Racemaster." Agon said as he put a hand on his sword, walking back towards the outer ring of the purple section of the floor.

"So Marshal… tell me… you've been handed so many defeats, yet you seem unfazed. Is this because you expected our victories?" Harris asked as he stood on the edge of the purple section of floor. The two started walking along the purple section of floor, still straight across from each other. "Or are you simply the kind that is fazed by nothing?" Harris asked.

"Perhaps both." Agon said. "It would have served my master well if you had died in the previous battles, and it would still do well if you died here." Agon said. "And I have every intention… of killing you." Agon said.

"Well then… shall we end this exchange of words then?" Harris asked as he stopped walking, drawing his swords.

"Lets." Agon said as he drew his sword. "Come." The two dashed from their positions, met near the center, clashed blades, leaving the sound of metal to echo through the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe me readers, things are just getting warmed up, and I have intense battles coming on. Until I bring them to you, read and review.


	73. What Makes a Warrior

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, the clans of Ivalice, and the Black Army have begun the final battle. The Racemasters went straight to the castle and found the only way to the Black King was by way of defeating the remaining Colonels and Generals. Deciding to leave the Colonels to their allies, the Racemasters all find their targets separately. Now how shall Casey fare against General Agres? And how shall the battle outside the castle go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Makes a Warrior

"RAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"RAAAAAAHHH!!!"

CLANG

Casey and Agres' weapons met with violent force before the two backed away from each other, then lunged at each other and began taking rapid swing at each other. Both of them were slashing and stabbing at such high speeds that it looked as though they were wielding many weapons at once against each other. The two then backed off to take a quick breath before leaping back at each other again and taking rapid attacks at each other.

"Rush!" Casey knocked Agres backwards a few feet away. While Agres went skidding, he kept his balance perfectly while drawing his lance back.

"Dark lance!" Agres began thrusting the spear end of his pole axe rapidly, sending small pointed blasts of dark mana.

"Expert guard!" Casey swung his sword rapidly to knock away each energy blast, however eventually they started to get through.

"Rah!" Agres then switched to the axe end and swung his weapon, sending an arc of dark mana at Casey.

"Ha!" Casey sliced the arc in half while jumping a few feet in to the air. "Earth Render!" As Casey landed, he slammed the back of his right hand on to the ground and sent an earthquake in a straight line right at Agres.

"Oof!" Agres was stuck by the roving earth and was knocked back a bit.

"Bangaaa CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Casey let loose a deafening shout that sent sonic waves at Agres.

"Black Gale!" Agres spun his poleaxe in front of him and sent a swirling gust of dark mana that overpowered the sound waves and nailed Casey.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!" Casey went flying backwards as the dark mana sliced him until he hit the wall of the coliseum, raising a thick cloud of dust.

"Come on… I know you're not this easy." Agres challenged.

"Far fist!" Suddenly a blast of wind struck the ground near Agres and exploded, sending him stumbling a little bit. Casey then rushed out in a blur with his sword ready to slice Agres.

CLANG

Agres blocked the sword with the middle of his poleaxe, and now the two were struggling to push the other back. "Grrrrrr… I'm not about to lose to the likes of you…" Agres growled.

"Oh? And why is that?" Casey growled back as he started pushing Agres back.

"Because… unlike you… I am a true warrior…" Agres growled as he regained the edge, beginning to push Casey backwards. "I live for battle… and you fight to end the greatest battle of all time… how can you call yourself a warrior for that?" Agres asked.

"This is not a battle… this is war… and no good can ever come from war… are you too blind to see that?" Casey asked as he pushed Agres back further.

"What is war but a battle to prove who is the strongest? Is that not what we're doing now? Having a battle to prove who the strongest is?" Agres asked rhetorically.

"Don't debate with me… I've been alive far longer than you… you'll lose any argument with me." Casey said. The two were now pushing even again.

"Then we won't debate…" Agres began charging up dark mana near his mouth while Casey inhaled.

"FIRE BREATH!" Casey breathed out fire while Agres breathed out dark mana. The two attacks met instantly and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Meanwhile…

"Rah! Blazing blitz!" Blaze took several aimed punches at Ize, who still dodged them with little effort while countering with is own swings that Blaze dodged in return.

"Goblin punch!"

"Fire wall!" Blaze spun around as if doing a wild swing attack, but a dome of fire formed around him as he did so and repelled Ize.

"AH!" He shouted as he went flying back.

"Fire render!" Blaze threw a fist forward and sent a large fireball at Ize. Ize recovered and intercepted the fire attack with a quick water veil.

"So… you learned a few new tricks." Ize growled. "Metal jujutsu! Metal veil!" Ize shielded himself from view with a cloud of metal powder.

"Fire fist!" Blaze threw a small fireball that exploded in the middle of cloud of metal powder, expelling it and revealing Ize to not be there.

"Water jujutsu! Water veil!" Blaze's arms were doused by a spout of water.

"Got ya!" Ize charged in with his sabers. Blaze didn't make a move he simply stood his ground, as if waiting for something. Right as Ize swung his sabers, Blaze's arms ignited by themselves and he grabbed Ize's sabers. "What! Since when could you…"

"I learned quite a few things." Blaze said with a grin. "Including this…" Blaze's legs then ignited like his arms.

"What!"

"RAH!" Blaze then gut kicked Ize and sent him flying backwards.

"GAAAAAAHH!!!"

"Gah!"

"Argh!"

"Clanmaster Adam!"

"Hang on!" Adam shouted. "Fire sword! Bolt sword!" Adam created a fire sword in one hand while creating a bolt sword in the other hand. He towards the shouting while swinging his swords wildly, slicing black soldiers like they were butter as he went through.

"Rush!" Adam then sent several soldiers flying with a single swipe of his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked the Clan Liberation member on the ground.

"I'm okay but… LOOK OUT!!!"

"Faster!" Hunter fired several arrows quickly and shot down the black soldiers about to jump Adam.

"Keep your guard up yourself!" Toxin shouted at Hunter as she slashed the guts of the black soldiers behind Hunter.

"Too many of them! No choice… Ultima katana!" Seth swung a glowing katana and sliced one soldier.

"Ugh… what the… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" As the soldier stumbled back, a glowing dome of purple mana consumed him and several soldiers around him.

"Throw!" Seth turned and threw some shuriken at Black soldiers about to jump Will.

"Thanks! Earth render!" Will slammed a foot in to the ground that mowed over several soldiers at once.

"Shiva! Blizzara!" Laura summoned Shiva behind her and charged her with a Blizzara spell.

"Ifrit!" Cious summoned Ifrit right behind her. The two opposing element espers stepped towards each other and locked hands. "Ha!"

"Ha!" Laura and Cious charged at each other and began trading rapier and katana at high speeds while the espers wrestled with each other above them. The espers then channeled their respective mana types to their hands, which resulted in steam that shielded the two summoners from view.

"Titan!" Cious summoned Titan, who inhaled then hurled up a gigantic mudslide from its mouth.

"Carbuncle!" Laura quickly summoned carbuncle and shielded herself from the mudslide. "Ramuh!" While being shielded by carbuncle, she summoned Ramuh right above the two of them. Ramuh called down a column of lightning to strike Cious. Cious however was too fast and got away from the lightning storm.

Meanwhile…

"UWAH!" Both Casey and Agres were both sent flying backwards by the explosion from earlier. They flipped backwards and landed on their feet, skidding backwards only a little bit before they charged at each other.

"Beatdown!" Casey made an incredibly powerful swing towards Agres, who dodged and stabbed the spear end of the poleaxe in to Casey's stomach. "Gah!"

"Heh heh." Agres chuckled, this would have worked on any ordinary opponent, however…

"Tremor!" Casey stomped a foot straight downward and sent Agres skidding backwards. "Air render!" Casey thrust his sword forward rapidly and sent sharp-pointed blasts of air in rapid succession.

"HAH!" Agres took a much more aggressive approach. He spun his poleaxe in front of him, blocking a few of the air blasts, while running forward towards Casey. Casey quickly stopped thrusting and swung his sword to meet with Agres' poleaxe. The two didn't take as many fast slashes at each other, but rather more powerful slashes that sent out waves of energy that only those two could stand whenever their weapons met. "Just give up!"

"I'll never surrender! I will fight this battle to the end!" Casey shouted.

"You enjoy battle… yet you seek to end this war. You contradict yourself Racemaster." Agres said.

"That is where you are wrong!" Casey argued back. Casey jumped way back from Agres while gathering his mana. "Holy!" Casey cast holy on Agres, causing holy light to surround Agres, dealing him a tremendous amount of damage.

"Black blast!" Agres gathered mana in his mouth and fired an orb of dark mana that nailed Casey in the chest.

"Argh!"

"Hah!" Agres then launched in to a combo where he would spin and send arcs of dark mana out to attack Casey. Bombarding Casey with constant attacks. "Ha ha ha ha! War is battle at its finest! It is where a real warrior can feel alive!" Agres shouted maniacally.

"Greased bolt!" Casey quickly slashed through several arcs of mana in one quick slash, he began doing this back and forth across the battlefield, Agres frantically keeping his eyes on him. "HA!" Casey finally passed by Agres, leaving a deep cut in his side.

"ARGH! Rah!" Agres turned and struck Casey with his poleaxe. Agres then began twirling the poleaxe from side to side, creating an incredibly lengthy combo that kept striking Casey rapidly.

"Bangaa… CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Casey shouted at the top of his lungs at point blank, sending Agres flying all the way to the other side of the arena. "Heh… heh…"

"Heh… heh…" Agres had to catch his breath after that attack. Both looked at each other, exhausted, scratched, and bruised.

Meanwhile…

"GAH! Damn that hurt!!!" Ize shouted as he clutched his stomach from that last kick.

"Fire blast!" Blaze did numerous spin kicks, sending wide arcs of flame at Ize. "Fire render!" He then threw three larger fireballs.

"Ha! Hiyah yah yah!" Ize sliced through each attack that came at him. "Acid!" Ize then spit out a glob of yellow acid at Blaze.

"Hmph." Blaze side-stepped the glob of acid and ran for Ize with his arms and legs ablaze.

"_Damn… seems he's gotten a lot better. Oh well, nothing I'm wholly unprepared for." _Ize thought. Blaze began throwing punches and kicks in rhythm at Ize. Ize on the other hand was remaining on the defensive, evading punches and kicks with relative ease in spit of being able to fight back seemed like an impossibility.

"Wild fire!" Blaze began spinning around while expelling a short stream of flame. Ize was forced to jump way back, but while he was doing so he was making a string of hand signs.

"Metal jujutsu! Metal veil!" Ize formed a cloud of metal powder around Blaze. He then charged forward while charging up a hand with mana.

"Fire wall!" Blaze made a dome of fire that expelled the cloud of mana, the second he stopped spinning, he ran at Blaze with a glowing blue hand.

"Hastebreak!" Ize's hand had mana forming a blue claw around it. He swiped it at Blaze, striking him and causing Blaze's movement to be slower. "Hiyah!"

"Fire rush!" Blaze was still fast enough to throw a fist at Ize, but not after receiving a nasty cut on his cheek. The fire blast that resulted from the attack sent Ize skidding backwards several feet. "Fire fist!" He threw a small fireball at Ize. Ize jumped way in to the air to avoid the explosion that resulted. "Fire render!"

"Huh? AUGH!" Ize found himself struck by a large fireball, burning him severely. Ize looked at his opponent, hardly damaged compared to their last battle, while he himself had many burns on himself. _"Grrrrr… this punk is not going to win." _

"Ring!" Brently threw several rings in to the air that landed on top of a couple of black soldiers, constricting them and preventing them from moving.

"I've got them!" Jason shouted as he fired his arrows at the stopped black soldiers. "Whoa!" He narrowly avoided a bunch of arrows himself.

"Firaga!"

"Fire sword!" Mendoza created a fire sword and absorbed the flames from the firaga spell, he then swiped the massive flaming sword and incinerated many a soldier.

"Ice shot!" Monty fired several icicles in to the chests of black soldiers, killing them instantly.

"Bolt breath!" Kyle breathed out many lightning bolts, striking many black soldiers, sending thousands of volts through their systems before dying. "Hiyah!" Kyle stabbed his lance through two soldiers before withdrawing it and using it to knock back a few black soldiers.

"Deluge!" Syack caused geysers of water to erupt and flood over many black soldiers at once. He failed to notice several soldiers behind him ready to run him through.

"Whoa! Fire bomb!" Brently caused threw a molotov cocktail at the soldiers, frying them in ensuing explosion. "Pay attention old man!" Brently shouted.

"Angel whisper…" Kate said emotionlessly. As numerous soldiers surrounded her, she just stared past all of them at nothing as she said… "Blow up." Kate suddenly released a fiery explosion from her body. When the smoke cleared, the soldiers around her were dead, and she was covered in dirt and soot. She then drew her saber and started cleaving through Black soldiers.

"Sorry…" Syack said, clearly thinking about something.

"Fira! Thundara!" Laura tried striking Cious with conventional magic spells, all of which Cious easily avoided.

"Come Ramuh!" Cious summoned Ramuh to appear.

"Come Titan!" This time Laura summoned Titan over the top of her. As Ramuh called down a bolt of lightning, Laura had Titan create a dome of earth over her with the stomp of a foot. The lightning was still powerful enough to cause the dome to shatter to pieces. "Strike her… ugh!" Laura shouted. Cious had come over and stabbed her katana in to Laura's shoulder.

"Ha ha ha…"

"Ya!" Laura ignored the pain and thrust her rapier for Cious' throat. She managed to avoid the throat stab but received a stab in her shoulder instead.

"Ugh… this is going to take all day." Cious groaned in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Blizzara!" Stacy created icicles to skewer many black soldiers at once.

"Earth jujutsu! Earth veil!" Jessica created a wall of earth in front of Stacy, forcing many black soldiers to stop charging at her suddenly. Jessica then jumped over that wall and sliced through the black soldiers.

"Thanks Jessica." Stacy said.

"No problem." She said.

"Look out!" Stacy shouted. Jessica turned around to find many arrows flying at her. At this rate they would surely hit her.

"No!" Jason got in front of the arrows and took every last one of them for Jessica.

"Wha…" Jessica looked in horror as the arrows embedded themselves in Jason's back. Two or three even protruded out the front of his chest.

"Ugh… ugh…" Jason started to cough. His eyes were getting foggy, blood was coming from his mouth.

"Wh… why?" Jessica asked. Jason said nothing, he simply turned around and saw the archers that launched the arrows. Jason used the last of his strength to raise his bow, he aimed at the group of archers.

"Breath… of life… light my… arrow… and sing… within light… Ulti…ma… arrow…" Jason coughed out. He let the glowing arrow fly as he fell backwards. The arrow landed in the middle of the archers, it glowed even brighter, and then the dome of mana exploded. Jessica caught Jason as he fell and held him for a moment.

"Oh damn it! Keep your guard up you crazy dame!" Cid shouted as he jumped in front of Jessica and threw his fists at all of the black soldiers near them. "Mog lance!" Cid fired lances of mana by thrusting his fingers forward rapidly.

"Why…?" Jessica asked Jason's corpse with a few tears trickling down her cheek.

Meanwhile…

"Bolt breath!"

"Black blast!"

KABOOM

CLANG

Casey and Agres began running around the whole coliseum arena, dashing past each other and taking slashes at each other as they passed by. Occasionally stopping to use ranged spells and attacks.

"Aeroga!"

"Black tornado!" As the large tornado formed around Agres, he cancelled it out with his own tornado of black mana. "RAH!"

"HAAAAA!!!" The two were running so fast, that the ground beneath their feet tore up as they ran over it. The met near the middle of the arena and began rapidly trading weapons. Agres disarmed Casey, sending his sword high in to the air when Casey created ice swords in both of his hands, fending off Agres' poleaxe before flipping over the top of Agres, catching his sword behind his back, and wielding his normal sword along with an ice sword.

"RAH!" Agres shattered the ice sword, causing Casey to keep using his regular sword. "Don't you see?! This war is a battle! A battle is what a true bangaa warrior lives for! You can not deny this fact!" Agres shouted as he locked weapons with Casey.

"There is no fact to be had in your words Agres!" Casey shouted. "War is only unrest, and death! You have no right to call yourself a warrior Agres! You do not even know what a battle is!" Casey shouted.

"Ha! Then tell me! Show how me wrong you are!" Agres challenged.

"A battle is not war… it is not unrest… it is not all of this put together. A real battle is a contest. A contest of the highest order… to prove who is stronger than whom. A way to settle things." Casey said.

"LIES!" Agres shoved Casey away and prepared to bring his poleaxe down on top of Casey's skull.

"RAH!!!" Casey swung his weapon with such tremendous force that both his and Agres' weapons flew out of their hands. "You are the one that is wrong! Although there may be better ways… battle is ultimately one thing…" Casey said as he gathered his mana.

"And what would that be?" Agres said as he gathered his own.

"…" Casey closed his eyes. "SWORD OF THE JUDGE!!!" Casey called upon the mighty judge sword. It landed on his shoulder, he put one hand on the end of the hilt, and then used his massive strength to hold it behind him.

"AXE OF DARKNESS!!!" Agres created a gigantic axe out of dark mana, preparing to swing it at Casey.

"Battle is… ONE ROAD TO PEACE!!!" Casey shouted as he swung his weapon at Agres' weapon. To Agres' surprise, the sword completely obliterated his axe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Agres shouted as the wave of energy exuded by the sword swept over him. Agres went flying back in to the coliseum wall. The wave of energy from the sword expanded and obliterated the foundations of the coliseum around Casey.

RUMBLE

CRASH

CRUMBLE

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Casey stood in the center of the coliseum, his mana depleted, his cuts bleeding, and beads of sweat pouring down his body. "It is a… shame…" Casey breathed. He walked over and picked up his sword. He looked at the sword for a moment before he sheathed it. He took another few breaths of air as he looked at the rubble and dust around him. "You never could… realize what… it means to be a warrior." Casey said. He turned to the castle, and began walking towards it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first casualty, and the first major victory of the final battle has come. So be sure to leave your comments.


	74. Battle and Balance

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Casey engaged General Agres in ferocious one on one combat, all the while arguing on what makes them true warriors. Meanwhile, Blaze quickly gained the edge on Colonel Ize, and Laura is fighting Cious to a standstill. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the other heroes, but Jessica let her guard down for one moment, prompting Jason to sacrifice himself to save her life from a fatal attack. Now Matt is facing off against General Mis, how shall he fare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle and Balance

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Mis open fired with his gun barrels on his tonfa at Matt. Matt quickly got behind one of the pillars and avoided the rapid gunfire. Matt opened two vents on his gunblade, poked out from the pillar and in turn open fired on Mis. "Whoa!" Mis likewise got behind another pillar to avoid the gunfire. The two kept ducking out and back behind pillars, trading gunfire for what was the longest five minutes of their lives.

"That's it!" Matt took his gunblade, swung it at the base of the pillar, jumped and sliced it at the top of the pillar. A second later, two even cuts at the base and top of the pillar appeared, and Matt jumped at the pillar and kicked it towards Mis' pillar.

"WHA!" The pillar struck Mis' cover, demolishing both pillars.

"Mog Axe!" Matt performed his variation of mog lance, swinging his gunblade rapidly, sending arcs of yellow mana at Mis.

"Why you!" Mis began swinging his tonfa rapidly as well, sending arcs of dark mana that cancelled out Matt's arcs of mana. The kept rapidly sending arcs of mana at each other while slowly walking towards each other, picking up the speed of their swings as they drew closer to each other. "Grrrrrrrr…"

"Grrrrrrr…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" They both took powerful swings at each other before engaging in fast close combat, swiping their weapons rapidly at each other. The two jumped backwards while Matt gathered his mana.

"Firaja!"

"Black wall!" Mis created a dome of black mana around him that shielded him from the pillar of flames that rose up around him.

"Dang it." Matt said. When the flames disappeared, the ground around Mis was charred black, but he remained unharmed.

"Take this!" Mis swung both his tonfa at Matt, dark mana extended from the tonfa, lengthening them to great lengths. Matt caught the dark mana in between the gaps of his gunblade. Matt then ran at Mis as fast as he could. Mis dispelled the mana, and raised one tonfa to block mana, he then swung the other tonfa at Matt's neck.

"Mog attack!" Matt sent Mis skidding backwards while open firing on Mis.

"AUGH!" Mis shouted as the many bullets bombarded him. "Black blast!" Mis concentrated dark mana in an orb and sent it flying at Matt, nailing him in the gut.

"OOF!" Matt shouted as the pillar plowed him straight through one of the pillars in the room. "Dang… do you have any idea how many times I've been thrown through something in this adventure?" Matt asked.

"What happened to no more levity?" Mis asked in an annoyed tone.

"My bad." Matt said with a cocky smile.

Meanwhile…

"HIYAH!" Blaze attempted to do a jumping drop kick on Ize. Ize back flipped out of the way as Blaze's flaming foot created a crater where the heel struck. "Ha!" Ize began throwing shuriken in rapid succession at Blaze. Blaze kept swiping his hands and knocking away the many shuriken flying at him.

"Magic Hammer!" Ize summoned a hammer above Blaze, hoping to damage his mana. Blaze rolled under the hammer and brought his fist back, ready to smash it in to Ize when…

"Goblin punch!" Ize threw a fist straight in to Blaze's face.

"AUGH!!!" Blaze went sprawling backward. He felt the blood trickling out of his nose. "Grrrrrr…"

"Goblin punch!"

"Whoa!" Blaze rolled backwards from a laying position and avoided Ize's fist as it completely obliterated the ground he was lying on. "Fire render!" Blaze threw several large fireballs at Ize.

"Heh." Ize easily slashed his way through the fireballs, he then jumped over a fire blast attack from Blaze. "Earth veil!" Ize created a wall of earth in front of where he landed in time to block a fire fist attack from Blaze.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Blaze ran at the earth veil wall and smashed right through it with a single punch. Blaze then attempted to karate chop Ize, but he simply deflected the hand to the side and swung his sword at Blaze's side. "AUGH!!!" He shouted as the saber left a deep gash in his side, the blood leaking out of it.

"Ha ha! I'm not done yet!" Ize shouted.

"SHIVA!!!" Laura summoned Shiva right above Cious. Shiva aimed a gust of icy wind straight downward.

"IFRIT!!!" Cious summoned Ifrit right above her. Ifrit took the brunt of the cold air while charging up a large fireball in its hands.

"RAMUH!!!" Laura summoned Ramuh, who began charging up an equally large sized ball of lightning. Both espers threw their respective attacks at each other, both attacks colliding, and both causing a massive explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Both Laura and Cious were thrown backwards by the explosion. "Argh!" Laura cried as she went skidding across the ground.

"Grrrrrr…" Cious regained her balance and charged for Laura with her sword ready. Laura regained her balance just in time to raise her rapier in defense. The two briefly exchanged quick slashes and stabs at each other. Then they both created summoning circles beneath themselves.

"TITAN!!!" Cious summoned Titan. Titan then raised his massive foot, ready to stomp Laura in to the ground.

"Carbuncle!" Laura summoned Carbuncle right above her. Carbuncle took the stomp for Laura, however Titan put so much force behind it that he buried both of them and created a massive tremor that caused everyone within a few meters to fly in to the air while Cious and Laura remained relatively unharmed.

"Bad breath." Kate breathed out a green gas. All of the black soldiers that inhaled it started groaning in pain.

"Ugh… gack…"

CRUNCH

CRACK

The soldiers could feel their bones crunching as they shrunk, eventually turning in to frogs. Kate then turned around and fended off a soldier that was about to embed his sword in to her skull before impaling him.

"CHROMA GEM!!!" Cid flipped a coin in to the air, caught it, and in the next flash of light, several black soldiers fell asleep from the effects of the spell. "Now to…"

"No… leave these bastards… TO MY SWORD!!!" Jessica shouted in fury as she drew her swords and ran through the soldiers like a wild animal, cleaving through soldiers like butter, letting their blood spill on to the ground, not even caring if it splattered on to her. She was furious, she wanted revenge.

"Adam! Need a lift?" Kyle asked as he ended up being back-to-back with Adam.

"Sure." Adam said. Kyle turned around, grabbed Adam under his arms, and then jumped as high as he could in to the air with the extra weight.

"Here we GO!!!" Kyle then spun around and around and hurled Adam down towards the ground.

"TREMOR!!!" Adam raised both fists, he then slammed his feet and fists in to the ground and created a massive quake that blew back all of the surrounding black soldiers. "Go Kyle!" Adam cupped is hands, allowed Kyle to land in his cupped hands, he then tossed Kyle upward as Kyle jumped, sending him much higher in to the air than Kyle had ever jumped.

"BOLT BREATH!!!" Kyle spun around and spewed lightning bolts in every direction he twirled, frying black soldiers left and right.

"Breath of life, light my katana and sing within light! Ultima Masher!" Toxin swung her blade, streaked the tip of it across the ground, and sent a wave of Ultima magic plowing through numerous black soldiers. "AUGH!" Toxin felt a few bullets hit her backside before she dodged out of the way. "This is getting exhausting."

Meanwhile…

"HA!!!"

CLANG

Both Matt and Mis met near the middle of the arena and were trading their weapons rapidly with each other. Sparks flew every time their weapons clashed, and the ferocity of the pace they swung their weapons was nearly too much to bear. The gunblade then locked with one of the tonfa while Matt caught the other tonfa. The two began pushing against each other as they both fired off their ammo. The sound of automatic firing rang in the air from both of their weapons as they pushed against each other, bullets flying everywhere.

"Just give in!!!" Mis demanded.

"No." Matt said defiantly. "Mog attack!" Matt shoved Mis backwards while aiming his gun at him, unloading his ammo at Mis. Mis swung his weapons at an even faster pace and was successfully blocking each shot fired at him. Mis then ducked out of way while firing both of his weapons. Matt and Mis ran circles around the center while doing so. The two eventually expanded outside of the center of the circle while throwing other attacks at each other.

"FIREBOMB!!!" Matt threw Molotov cocktails at Mis, all of them missing as Mis ran around the room.

"Hiyah!" Mis kept sending arcs of dark mana at Matt. Matt then resorted to throwing knives at Mis in rapid succession. The two were now running around the room so quickly they were able to run along the walls without losing speed.

"DAGGER!!!"

"BLACK BLAST!!!"

"FIRAJA!!!"

"BLACK TENDRILS!!!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Spells exploded, weapons flew around the room. The two then rocketed off of the walls back towards the center. "DIIIIIIEEE!!!"

"MOG RUSH!!!" Both of them met near the center, their weapons colliding with such force that a wave of energy expanded from them and leveled all of the pillars around them.

"Heh… heh… this is pretty fun… haven't made this much of a mess in a long time…" Matt said with a smile.

"AUGH!!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING YOU KNOW THAT!!!" Mis shouted angrily. "THIS IS A BATTLE!!! NOT A GAME YOU IDIOT!!!"

"I know that." Matt said with an annoyed tone in his voice. The two broke off from each other and began swinging their weapons rapidly at each other. "But if you take everything too seriously, then what is there to enjoy in life huh?" Matt asked.

"I DO ENJOY WHAT I DO!!!" Mis yelled.

"Yep, you sound like it." Matt said as he stuck a tongue out.

"ARGH!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Hah!" Blaze was again throwing as many fists as he could at Ize, who dodged and countered effortlessly, while Blaze was sweating to both dodge and continue the attack.

"Heh… Matra Magic!" Ize cast a spell that caused a triangle to appear above Blaze's head, and below his feet. The two triangles switched places.

"AUGH!!!" Blaze doubled over, his flames extinguished; he suddenly felt like he had been turned inside out, his mana surged while he felt physically weakened.

"Ha ha ha. You are so pathetic you know that?" Ize asked as he held a saber at Blaze's throat. "I can't tell you how much you amuse me. But to learn all these new tricks so fast… you really have to have some natural talent." Ize said. His eyes then turned hard. "Well I hate people like you the most, who've had the world handed to them. It's time you knew what it was like to have everything stacked against you. Having to work hard to have everything, and then to have it snatched away from you." Ize hissed.

"Not yet he doesn't!!!"

"Hm?" Ize jumped back as he avoided several arrows fired at him. He looked at Hunter standing there, bow drawn and with a look of determination in his eyes.

"What… are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Offering a friend some help." Hunter said as he held out a hand.

"…" Blaze stared at Hunter's hand. His pride and anger towards Hunter conflicting with something else inside of him. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. Blaze took Hunter's hand and turned to face Ize. He took a fighting stance and re-ignited his arms while Hunter prepared his bow.

"Fine then… BRING IT ON!!!" Ize shouted as he ran at them.

"Ha! Hiyah yah yah!" Will was going all out, throwing fists left and right to fight off Black soldiers, trying to keep them from laying a hand on him.

"Thundara!" Stacy called down numerous lightning bolts around Will, zapping the soldiers around him, allowing him to finish clearing them away.

"Soil evidence!" Syack stomped a foot and caused a large earthquake beneath the soldiers. "Toxin! Stay close!" Syack shouted.

"Right, I guess you'll need my protection won't you?" Toxin asked coyly.

"Hey I've got you both covered! Don't worry!" Monty shouted as he shot a few soldiers.

"Yeah but who's covering you?" Mendoza asked sarcastically as he frantically fended off soldiers surrounding the both of them.

"I've got you both!" Gilbert shouted as he cast firaga and fried the lot of black soldiers around him.

"Growth veil!" Seth caused many wooden branches to grow over the whole battlefield, entangling black soldiers over the span of the battlefield.

"Fire whip!" Toxin cast fire whip and lashed at one of the branches, the fire then rapidly spread over the branches, incinerating all of the soldiers entangled in them.

"Too many of them…" Brently groaned.

"What are you going to do?" A generic ally asked.

"Well… I was studying those guys at the base… I bet I can pull this off." Brently said. "Breath of life, light my knife and sing within light… ULTIMA DAGGER!!!" Brently stabbed his knife in to the stomach of a black soldier.

"Ugh…" That soldier backed away slowly before the dome of purple mana consumed him and any black soldiers standing around him.

"SWEET!" Brently cheered.

"TITAN!!!"

"IFRIT!!!" Cious summoned Ifrit, who had a fist enveloped in flames, while Laura summoned Titan, who covered his fist in hardened mud. The two threw their fists at each other, causing another violent explosion of flames and dirt. The hot and hardened mud would cause burns every time a piece of it struck the two of them. "I'll kill you…" Cious hissed.

"Just try it." Laura hissed back. The two took another fighting stance, before they lunged at each other.

Meanwhile…

"Demi!" Matt cast demi, forming a dome of gravity around Mis.

"Black tendril!" Mis wrapped the tentacles made of dark mana around Matt and drew him in to the dome.

"Argh! Now this… is a heavy moment." Matt groaned.

"There you go… AGAIN!!!" Mis shouted angrily. Both of them ignored the pain being inside the dome was causing them as they charged each other.

"Chcobo rush!" Matt called upon a herd of chocobos to run in to the room towards Mis.

"BLACK GALE!!!" Mis began spinning his weapons in front of him really quickly. Sending a whirlwind of dark mana that tore the chocobos to shreds and sent Matt flying across the room, pressing him against the wall, and cutting in to his skin.

"Grrrr…" Matt focused his mana. "FRIEND!!!" Matt slammed a palm against the wall, creating a magic circle that was flashing random colors. The magic circle finally turned a bright white in color and stayed there. "Lucky…" Matt said with a smile.

"What?" Mis gawked as Madeen came out of the circle.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!" Madeen then sent a wave of holy mana at Mis that overpowered the gale easily and sent him flying in to the wall.

"AUGH!!!"

"You know what your problem is?" Matt asked. "You take things waaaaaaaaaay too seriously. And that's something considering I've been around Cole." Matt said.

"You take everything too lightly." Mis hissed.

"Not everything." Matt said. "But if you take everything too seriously, you only end up being unhappy." Matt said as he started fiddling with the switches on his gunblade. "But conversely, if you take things too lightly you'll never get anything done." Matt said. "So I'm trying to find the happy balance somewhere… but in the meantime…"

"Hm?" Mis looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to enjoy myself." Matt said with a smile as the blades of his gun began spinning around the barrel. "DEMI RAY!!!"

"AH!!! DARK BEAM!!!" Mis put his tonfa together, charged up a lot of dark mana and fired a concentrated beam of black mana at Matt while Matt fired his demi ray. The two attacks collided and started fighting each other. "I WON'T LOSE TO A CLOWN LIKE YOU!!!"

"Yeah well guess what." Matt told him. "YOU ALREADY HAVE!!!" The demi ray suddenly overpowered the dark beam and raced towards Mis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mis screamed as the beam crushed him from the outside and in.

"Whew… that… was a hassle…" Matt sighed.

CRUMBLE

CRASH

"Crap." Matt said as he realized the place was starting to cave in. "AAAAAHHH!!!" Matt ducked as the ceiling caved in front of him. He hugged the wall, barely staying away from the rubble. When the dust finally settled, he looked at the hole in the ceiling, opening up in to the courtyard. "Well… that was interesting…" Matt sighed. He collapsed against the wall of what was left of the room and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you know what to do. Leave me a review.


	75. The Court of Ultima

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

When we last left off, Blaze was quickly losing the edge in his fight against Ize, but thankfully Hunter arrived to lend him a hand. Meanwhile the battle against Cious and Laura remains nearly at a standstill, all the while Matt has a heated battle against General Mis. In the end, Matt prevails over Mis. Now how does Cole fare against General Diabol?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Court of Ultima

"Amazing…" Diabol said as he looked at his surroundings.

"So you know where this is?" Cole asked.

"Of course, I read about this place all the time." Diabol said in amusement. The two of them appeared to be standing on an endless sheet of glass, but all around them; up, down, left, right, anywhere they looked, they saw an endless sea of stars and planets. As if they were standing in outer space itself. "The legendary Court of Ultima." Diabol said in awe.

"Correct." Cole said. "I believe that this place is appropriate. The mages of old settled the greatest of disputes here, and now here we shall settle who between the two of us is the better mage." Cole said.

"I will give you my amends. I never thought it was possible to reach this place anymore." Diabol said.

"Those who stand within this sacred court… art thou prepared to accept the conditions thrust upon thee?"

"The voice of Ultima…" Diabol said in awe. "Yea."

"Yea." Cole said.

"Only magic cast by thine own hand be welcome here. Thou art not to lay thine hands upon thy foe, and thou art not to divulge in thy items. Dost mages who hast lay foot upon this sacred court accept?"

"Yea." Cole answered.

"Yea." Diabol answered.

"Show thine respect…" The voice said. Cole and Diabol bowed to each other, all the while keeping their eyes glued to the other. "Let this dual of magic, commence."

"Firaja!" Cole instantly cast a spell that formed a pillar of fire around Diabol.

"Black wall!" Diabol instantly created a wall of dark mana around him. "Black blast!" He then not only gathered a sphere of dark mana, but he also absorbed the mana that made up the shield in to it, making it much bigger than usual. "RAH!"

"AH!" Cole got hit by the surprisingly swift ball of dark mana before…

KABOOM

"Ha ha!"

"Thundaja!"

"ARGH!" Diabol then got struck by a gigantic column of lightning, making him yelp in pain as the many thousands of volts coursed through his body.

"Star cross!" Cole followed that up by creating a white, eight-pointed star that radiated with holy magic.

"Black sweep!" Diabol slammed his hands against the ground, creating a wall of dark mana in front of him that not only stopped the radiation of holy magic, but the wall also started to surge forward like a raging tsunami, preparing to consume all in its path.

"Whoa!" Cole was swept away by the blast of dark mana, feeling as though it was sweeping over his very soul.

"Now the real fun begins." Diabol said sinisterly. "Whirlpool of blackness!" The dark mana around Cole then began to swirl around and around, as if it was draining somewhere. Pretty soon the dark mana formed a whirlpool, with him swirling around the edges of it.

"ARGH!" Cole yelled as he was helplessly swirling around the whirlpool of dark mana.

Meanwhile…

"Fire render!" Blaze threw a large fireball at Ize, who simply jumped over it while spinning around.

"Faster!" Hunter then fired a few swift arrows at Ize, who simply deflected them by swinging his sabers around.

"_Grrr… no matter how little they amount to me alone, put together they may prove to be a threat. I've got to go for that guy with the bow, he's significantly weaker than this guy." _Ize thought.

"Fire blast!" Blaze performed a spin-kick that sent an arc of flame at Ize.

"Water jujutsu! Water veil!" Ize created a small wall of water between him and the wall of water that created a lot of steam around him.

"Heh." Hunter smirked at this.

"Goblin…!" Ize ran for Hunter with a fist drawn to strike him down. "Whoa!" Ize failed to see an arrow embedded in the ground at such an angle that he would trip over it and fall on his face. "Oog…"

"RAH!!!"

"WHOA!!!" Ize rolled out of the way of Blaze, who nearly crushed him underneath his flaming legs and fists.

"_Dang… I knew he couldn't see past the steam himself, I thought planting that arrow there for him to trip over would work but… YIPE!!!" _Hunter quickly leaned backwards as Ize hurled several kunai and shuriken at him, avoiding each one that sailed over him.

"HA!" Ize then engaged in a fast and furious sword to fist fight with Blaze. Although Blaze seemed to have the advantage for a moment, Ize managed to do a close-quarter dodge and go in to impale his sword in to Blaze's stomach.

"Take Aim!" Hunter took careful aim with his bow, and then released it, sending it flying until it struck Ize in the shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Fire Rush!" Blaze then slammed his flaming fist in to Ize's face, sending him skidding across the ground several feet.

"Grrrrr… twister!" Ize ignored the intense burning on his face and formed a light purple whirlwind around Hunter.

"GAH!" Hunter cried as the blades of wind cut in to his skin.

"Ha!" Laura and Cious went in for intense close-range combat with each other. As Laura went in for a thrust, Cious held her katana in a back handed style, spun around while deflecting Laura's rapier upward, and then sweep kicking Laura. "AH!"

"DIE!!!" Cious then prepared to stab her katana in to Laura's stomach.

"Thundara!"

"AUGH!" Cious was then struck by four lightning bolts that sent her flying backwards. Laura stood back up while gathering mana for another spell.

"Ifrit!" Laura called upon Ifrit, burning brighter and more furiously than ever.

"Grrrrr…" Cious was getting fed up with this fight. "The kid gloves are off…" She hissed. Ifrit gathered a gigantic fireball in his hands and hurled it toward Cious. "I CALL UPON THEE!!! TITAN!!!" Cious created a brown magic circle in front of her. From it, Titan appeared, blocked the fireball, and then slammed its fists down in front of it. A chain of stalagmites burst from the ground towards Laura, tearing up the ground as they proceeded.

"AUGH!!!" Laura got slammed by this chain of stalagmites. "Shiva!" Laura summoned Shiva, who then used its ice to freeze all of the rocks from the inside, interrupting the chain and preventing Laura from certain death. "Shiva, show the might of thy sword!" Laura commanded. Shiva charged towards Cious with its rapier of ice ready to pierce Cious through.

"Hmph." Cious jumped at the last second, landed on the icy rapier and ran along the length of it. She jumped off of Shiva's shoulder as Shiva disappeared with her sword above her head, ready to slice Laura in half.

"AH!" Laura jumped back, but still received a nasty gash along the length of her torso.

"Laura!" Kyle shouted.

"Whoa! Stay focused!" Cid shouted. He punched away a small crowd of black soldiers that were preparing to jump Kyle from behind.

"I need to find Laura." Kyle said to himself. "RAH!" Kyle then leaped high through the air, somewhere a ways back.

"Sheesh, what's eating him?" Monty asked as he gunned down any black soldiers that were charging at our heroes.

"Whatever it is… I hope it's important. BECAUSE HE IS FREAKIN' LEAVING US HERE!!!" Mendoza shouted, trying his best to fend off multiple black soldiers.

"Breath of life, light my mace and sing within light. ULTIMA MACE!!!" Gilbert swung his glowing mace as hard as he could, slamming a hapless black soldier in the head and sending him sprawling in to a crowd of black soldiers, where a dome of purple mana soon consumed them.

"GAH!" Both Monty and Mendoza shouted as they noticed the flurry of arrows coming their way.

"Secret art! Soil Veil!" Seth summoned a wall of earth in front of the two of them, saving them from the storm of arrows.

"Whew…"

"Secret art! Prominence veil!" Seth caused flames to erupt in seemingly random places of the battlefield, throwing the black soldiers caught in the blasts in to confusion.

Meanwhile…

Cole continued to swirl around and around in this vortex. "Grrrrrrrr…"

"Forget it, even a mage of your caliber cannot escape that vortex! I have won!" Diabol shouted.

"Heh…"

"What's so funny? The fact that I have proven that I am the superior mage?" Diabol asked.

"No…" Cole said. "Just that fact that you forget who has had more experience here."

"What?" Diabol's look of confidence instantly changed to one of shock as Cole disappeared in a blinding flash of light. "WHAT!!! That's not possible!"

"Bio!"

"Black wall!" Diabol surrounded himself with black mana just in time to avoid several globs of poison from clinging to him and exploding. "What?" He turned around to find Cole levitating above the ground.

"I have dueled here once before Diabol, I know how to use the ambient magic energies this place possesses, you have only read about it." Cole said. "Star dust!" Cole summoned down a massive meteor storm to crush Diabol.

"You think I don't have a few tricks left? Black barrage!" Several orbs similar to black blast formed all around Diabol and launched themselves at the meteors, shattering them upon collision. The remaining orbs then flew at Cole, who was unable to avoid them all and was sent flying backwards.

"Grrrrrr… Waterga!" A massive geyser of water erupted beneath Diabol's feet and sent him soaring through the air.

"Black gale!" Diabol sent a spiraling blast of dark mana flying towards Cole, catching him in a windstorm of blackness.

"Too much… depends on this fight… I can't lose…" Cole groaned. "Force Shield!" Cole formed his impenetrable shield of mana to protect himself from the gale, then exerted even more mana so the wall would sustain itself briefly. "Haste!" Green roman numerals spun around Cole quickly. Cole then vanished from behind the wall and was right behind Diabol the next minute.

"What!?!"

"Flare!" Cole cast flare on Diabol, causing a massive temperature spike around Diabol.

KAAAABOOOOOOM

"AUGH!!!" Diabol went skidding across the floor. "Black consuming!"

"Gah!" A swirling black portal opened up beneath Cole, and numerous tentacles came up and wrapped themselves around Cole. Cole used his own mana to fight being pulled down, desperate to get away.

"Ha ha! Even if you can fight being pulled down… that's all the advantage I'll need!!! Black destruction!!!" Diabol snapped his fingers, soon a small black orb with purple flames around it appeared at the tip of his finger, then it began to grow, and grow, and grow. "Soon, YOUR END HAS COME!!!" Diabol shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Wood veil!!!" Jessica entangled numerous soldiers in front of her with green vines. "Fire jujutsu! Fire veil!" Jessica then created a burst of flame that threw the black soldiers in to confusion.

"Breath of life… light my blade and sing within light, Ultima saber." Kate said emotionlessly and slashed a single soldier in the stomach before leaping back and allowing the dome of light to consume him.

"Far fist!" Will threw his fists forward rapidly, causing outbursts of wind wherever he aimed them to blow soldiers everywhere.

"Expert guard!" Adam took a defensive stance, proceeding to block any and all attacks that were thrown at him, and also causing any soldiers foolish enough to attack him to receive a fatal counterattack from him.

"Oh for the love of all things good and wholesome this is getting nowhere!" Brently shouted out of frustration as he just flipped over the top of several black soldiers while throwing rings at them, constricting them where they stood.

"I'll finish them off for you! Fira!" Stacy roasted those black soldiers alive with mildly large fireballs. "I did it!"

"Behind you!" Seth shouted. "Augh!" Seth felt a blade sink in to his shoulder before he gut kicked the soldier who did before running him through.

"Yipe!" Stacy narrowly rolled out of the way of a few sword attacks.

"Gah!" Mendoza yelled as a thunder spell hit him.

"There are so many of them!" Monty shouted as he took cover from the many arrows raining down from above.

"… Ultima punch!" Cid threw his glowing fist forward and socked a black soldier right in the jaw. Soon the soldier and any of his allies around him found themselves consumed by a dome of mana.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha ha…" Diabol started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Diabol was now in a laughing fit. "You see Racemaster!?! Do you see that I have proven myself superior to you!? I am the ultimate mage in Ivalice! No… the whole world even!"

"…" Cole simply stared intently at him as the black ball of fire was now the size of a really large meteorite.

"What's the matter? Are you so frightened that words escape you?" Diabol asked.

"…" Cole closed his eyes and smiled. "You're a fool." He said.

"GRRRRRRRAH!!!" Diabol then hurled the large projectile at Cole. Suddenly mana formed around, Cole, then like blades of wind, the mana cut the tentacles holding Cole down and allowed him to move out of the way.

"WHAT!!!"

"I told you… I know how to harness the abundant magical energy inside of this court Diabol… your arrogance will now be your downfall! DEMOLITION!!!" Cole formed a ball of mana and bowled it towards Diabol, growing larger and larger as it picked up speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Diabol shouted as the ball struck him head on.

"This dual hast ended. Thou shall now be sent back from whence you came." No sooner did the voice say this, that a bright white flash of light occurred, and the two were in the room Cole found Diabol in previously. Diabol now was on his knees, his head face down on the table.

"How…" Diabol asked weakly.

"You were too arrogant Diabol. You expected that move to finish me off, and you had nothing else prepared in case I somehow escaped or survived that attack." Cole said he had his rod prepped to swing at Diabol.

"…" Diabol said nothing for a moment, but then spoke. "Who did you send after Marshal Agon?"

"…" Cole did not answer.

"Because whoever you sent after him… you have sent that one to their death." Diabol said with a smile.

"No." Cole said with a smile. "I have the utmost confidence in my friend. He has made mistakes before, and so have I… but…" Cole paused and sighed. "He will not fail… to do what he believes is right." Cole said. He then swung his rod and struck Diabol in the side of the head. Due to his weakened state, this simple blow to the head, was all that was needed to finish him off.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" Ize swung at Hunter with his swords, Hunter blocked it with his bow and shoved him off before rolling out of the way of a vertical slice.

"NOW BLAZE!!!"

"Huh…"

"Breath of life, light my flames and sing within light! Ultima blaze!!!" Blaze threw a flaming first forward, sending a large fireball that was glowing in multiple colors.

"Breath of life, light my arrow and sing within light! Ultima shot!" Hunter fired a glowing arrow at Ize.

"Grrrrrrr… Breath of life, light my blades and swing within light! ULTIMA SABERS!!!" Ize struck both the arrow and the fireball with two glowing sabers. There at first a massive surge of mana energy before…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!" All three combatants went flying backwards as the mana exploded with intense energy.

"Don't you two get it…?" Ize asked.

"Hm?" They both looked at Ize.

"No matter what strategy you come up with, no matter how much stronger you might get… I will always be one step ahead of you… because I will have worked a thousand times harder than either of you could have in a lifetime. Your so-called natural gifts will not win against me!!!" Ize yelled.

"GAH!!!" Laura was sent flying backwards as Cious' Shiva caused ice to erupt from underneath Laura.

"Last breath!" Cious ran forward, ready to stab her katana through any vital point on Laura's body.

"Carbuncle!" Laura quickly summoned Carbuncle and stopped Cious cole.

"Augh!"

"Blizzara! Thundara!" Laura struck Cious with both a blizzara spell, and then a thundara spell, sending Cious flying backwards for a brief moment.

"Oof… grrrrr… why don't you just die!?" Cious yelled.

"Because… you said you wanted to prove you're the best summoner." Laura said.

"So?"

"…" Laura then gave Cious a cocky smile. "You don't expect me to admit someone is stronger than I am without a fight do you?"

"Gah! Hiyah!" Toxin was cleaving her way through soldiers, fending off soldiers left and right as they tried to converge on her. One soldier removed her blindfold, most of them backed off in fear when they saw her eyes. "Looking in to these eyes for you… means death!" She shouted as she blew them all away with a crack of a fire whip spell.

"Star cross!" Syack created a holy star over the battlefield, sweeping over black soldiers with holy energy.

"Beso toxico." A black soldier sniper aimed a poisoned arrow carefully at Toxin, before releasing the arrow.

FWIP

"Ugh…"

"…" Toxin looked in horror at Syack, right behind her, with a poisoned arrow in his stomach. "Syack… you…"

"Heh… I owed you for saving my life in the desert… and I owed you a much more sincere apology…" Syack said.

"You… YOU STUPID OLD MAN!!! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!!!" She shouted.

"This way… I'll see my grandson again…" Syack said as his vision grew blurry. "I've lived long enough… you still have life and love to pursue… don't throw that away just yet…" Syack said. "Breath of life… light my rod and sing within light…" Syack said his rod began to glow brighter and brighter. "ULTIMA ROD!!!" Syack slammed his rod on the ground in front of him. The dome of mana expanded, consuming Syack, and all of the black soldiers around him, but not even effecting Toxin, by Syack's will.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Toxin shouted.

"_My dearest grandson… I've fought to make this world better…" _Syack thought as the light grew brighter around him. _"That's what you always wanted right? You've changed this bitter old man… you've shown me the error of my ways even after death… this way… I will see you again… your grandfather… Syack…" _

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle is progressing, and more have died honorably. How fare the other two Racemasters? And will the battles with the Colonels ever end? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.


	76. Why?

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Last chapter, Cole had a brief, but intense battle with Diabol. Diabol's victory seemed eminent until Cole managed to snatch it away from the jaws of defeat. On the battle outside, Ize is managing to hold his own against the duo of Blaze and Hunter, and Cious has gained the edge over Laura. All the while Syack tragically sacrificed himself to save Toxin's life. Now how will the battle with the Colonels go from here? And how does Heidi fare against General Mali?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why?

Heidi and Mali strafed through the several pillars with their eyes fixated on the other. Heidi had her bow drawn and Mali her katana. "So then girl…" Mali started. "How does it feel, to be up against a foe that you lost against so easily?"

"Being a little overconfident there aren't you?" Heidi asked.

"No, I'm being honest." Mali said. "I am not a fool like the other generals."

"You call them fools… tell me something Mali. Do you have any respect for your comrades?" Heidi asked.

"Two… my liege, and the Marshal himself." Mali said. "And for their sakes… I will not let you defeat me!" Mali shouted.

"And for the sake of my friends, I won't lose to you!" Heidi quickly pulled her bowstring and fired a single arrow that divided in to multiple arrows. Mali cart wheeled behind and out from behind a pillar while swinging her sword, thus sending arcs of energy towards Heidi. Heidi fired another arrow while dodging those arcs of energy.

"Grrrrr…" Mali ducked behind another pillar as those arrows sailed by. Mali jumped out and fired another arc of energy at Heidi. This time Heidi drew her sword and knocked away the arcs of mana. "Black tendrils!" Tendrils made of purple mana extended from her fingertips and weaved through the pillars towards Heidi. Heidi spun and bent backwards to avoid these tendrils while pointing her own fingertips at Mali.

"Fire whip!" From Heidi's fingertips, long lines of fire snaked through the pillars towards Mali. Mali swung her sword and forced the whips to wrap around her sword. Heidi and Mali ran towards each other and became engaged in a fierce sword fight. Each of them took near light-speed swings of the sword at each other, blocking each other at each swing.

"Ha!" Mali took a more powerful swing at Heidi's waist. Heidi flipped over the top of Mali as Mali's sword swiped through a pillar. As Heidi came down she attempted to do a vertical slice on Mali's head, only for Mali to block it. The two jumped back from each other while channeling their mana to their swords. "Extend!"

"Pierce through!" Green mana extended from Heidi's sword while purple mana extended from Mali's sword. The two of them swiped at each other from across the room, swiping at and leveling pillars with each swing, engaging in a long range sword fight.

"Hmph… you've improved greatly girl." Mali said.

"I'm just getting started." Heidi said as she pointed two fingers that glowed with blue and yellow light.

"!!!" Mali felt the air grow colder around her. "Black wall!" Mali quickly created a dome of dark mana around her that blocked both the blizzara and thundara spell. "Grrrrrr…" Mali stuck her sword through the wall. The mana in the wall became absorbed in her sword. "HAAAAAA!!!" She then quickly stood up and swung her sword several times, sending powerful arcs of dark mana flying at Heidi.

"Soaring Nighthawk!" Heidi tried to cancel out each swing by sending out light purple, hawk-shaped, blasts of mana at the arcs. However Mali's arcs overpowered Heidi's and struck her head on. "AUGH!" She shouted as she went flying backwards.

"HA!" Mali leaped forward to finish the job when…

"Nighthawk!" Heidi thrust her sword forward rapidly while flying backwards, sending out blasts of mana shaped like diving hawks that hit Mali in various places on her body.

"Urk!" Mali retaliated by thrusting her sword rapidly. Heidi flipped backwards and landed on her feet, then diving to the side to avoid the blasts of mana. Heidi drew her bow and…

"Beso Toxico!" Heidi fired a storm of poisonous arrows at Mali. Mali ran forward fearlessly and swiped away any arrows that would have hit her. Heidi quickly swapped weapons and intercepted Mali's sword. The two of them again engaged in a quick sword fight with each other. The two hopped back slightly and then dashed past each other. The two paused to catch their breath, and turned to face each other. Both of them already had numerous bruises, and a few bleeding cuts.

"You know girl… I must know… how does it feel, to be a fledgling Racemaster?" Mali asked with a twisted smile on her face.

"?" Heidi showed a look of surprise on her face.

"You didn't think I'd know?" Mali asked. "Isn't it obvious? After all, Marshal Agon said you appeared to have no idea. And I realized that it must have been dormant inside of you." Mali said.

"What difference does it make to you?" Heidi asked as she got in her battle stance.

"I'm merely curious… what makes you believe, you can even begin to compare to the Racemasters of old?" Mali asked as she took a stance of her own.

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Ha! HIIIIIIIIIIYAH!!!" Ize was now furious. He and Blaze were again engaged in close combat, only this time it didn't even look like Blaze had an edge. Blaze was constantly having to block while only occasionally getting a chance to attack. Hunter was trying to even the odds by carefully aiming his arrows at Ize. However Ize was capable of dodging those arrows and regaining his edge over Blaze.

"_Gee whiz… if there was a man that borderlines Racemaster it has to be this guy. We can hardly even touch him." _Hunter thought.

"Wild fire!" Blaze spun around while expelling a blast of fire from his hands. Ize jumped over the attack and was preparing to embed his sword in to Blaze's head when Hunter fired an arrow that struck Ize in the hand.

"AUGH!" Ize shouted as he dropped his sword, narrowly missing Blaze. Blaze then spun around and did a kick to the side of Ize's head that sent him sprawling to the side. "Grrrrr… that does it!" Ize made quickly, almost unseen hand signs. "Metal jujutsu! Metal veil!" The other two braced themselves as Ize covered himself with golden metal powder. After a minute of waiting.

"_Wait… maybe he's expecting us to expect an attack. That would only mean… CRAP!!!" _Hunter thought. "BLAZE!!! ATTACK HIM NOW!!!" Hunter shouted.

"Okay then… FIRE FIST!!!" Blaze threw a small fireball at the cloud, when the explosion dispersed the cloud, Ize was nowhere to be seen.

"Angel whisper… Matra magic… white wind… dragon force… mighty guard…"

"Hm?" The two turned around to find Ize casting as many spells on himself as he could.

"I knew it, he was recuperating." Hunter cringed.

"Oh that's just great…" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Now I'm in even better than peak condition… say your prayers!!!" Ize yelled as he bolted towards Hunter even faster than usual.

"Whoa!" Hunter jumped back from the first swing of Ize's saber, but Blaze had to throw a fireball at Ize to stop him from slicing Hunter open with a second slash. Ize then quickly threw kunai and shuriken at Blaze in rapid succession. Ize then turned towards Hunter.

"Matra Magic!" Ize quickly cast a spell that created triangles above Hunter's head and beneath his feet. Hunter barely managed to avoid the spell while firing his arrows at Ize. Ize threw shuriken at the arrows to intercept them as he dashed at Blaze. Ize was now attacking more furiously than ever, and Blaze was sweating vigorously to block each strike.

"Blazing Blitz!" Blaze threw an aimed punch at Ize, however Ize blocked the punch with his arm, tossed his sword in to the air, drew his fist back…

"GOBLIN PUNCH!!!" Ize then nailed Blaze in the face with yet another Goblin punch.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blaze shouted as he went flying backwards, his face bleeding in various places.

"Faster!" Hunter fired several quick arrows at Ize, who took each arrow in the back, not even seeming fazed by them. Ize then caught the saber he tossed in to the air and hurled it at Hunter. "GAAAAHHH!!!" The saber cut in to his waist deeply, sending blood flying nearly everywhere.

"Heh… heh…" Ize had to catch his breath for a moment. "YOU TWO ARE DONE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!!!" Ize shouted.

"HA!!!" Cious tackled Laura straight through a wall of one of the buildings. After tumbling on the ground for a moment, Laura got up first and created two summoning circles.

"RAMUH!!!" Ramuh appeared and quickly slammed its staff in to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Cious shouted as a blast of lightning from underground sent her flying through three floors to the roof of the building, where she landed with a hard thud. Laura then rose up through the hole on a large pillar of rock.

"You ready to give up?" Laura asked.

"IFRIT!!!" Cious summoned Ifrit right above Laura, Ifrit focused a great amount of flame to its fist as it drew it back to slam Laura with it.

"Carbuncle!" Laura quickly summoned Carbuncle in front of her to take the fist. "Unicorn!" Laura then summoned Unicorn, using it to heal her wounds. She then dove at Cious with her rapier ready. Cious drew her katana and blocked Laura's rapier. Laura and Cious engaged in a fast and furious sword fight. As it went on, Laura was beginning to force Cious towards the edge of the roof.

"Grrrr…" Cious shoved Laura backwards a bit and then did a back flip over the gap between that building and another. Laura got up, ran for the edge of the roof and jumped. Cious landed perfectly and got up in time to block a thrust from Laura. Cious hopped backwards and pressed her hand against the ground at the same time as Laura.

"I CALL UPON THEE!!! MADEEN!!!" Both of them shouted. Both of their magic circles glowed brightly, the light from them flew towards each other in a silhouette, and joined together. Madeen appeared, floating right in between the two of them.

"Something we've been avoiding the whole battle." Laura sighed.

"Summoning the same esper." Cious said.

"Now it is up to Madeen, who the more worthy summoner is." Laura said.

"Indeed." Cious said. The both of them dropped their weapons, and stood still while staring each other in the eye. Madeen, kept looking at them, deciding on who was more worthy of its power.

"SYACK!!!" Toxin yelled. When the light vanished, nothing was left, no body, in fact the only trace of Syack left was his hat. "NO!!!" She cried in agony.

"Toxin!" Seth shouted. He looked back while forming numerous hand signs. "Armor veil!" Seth covered himself with a thin sheet of metal so that he could more easily get through the crowd of black soldiers. Seth made his way to the grieving Toxin and intercepted a few bullets that bounced off of his metal body. "Toxin… I'm here… I… I… I'm sorry Toxin… but… we have to grieve later."

"Seth, please just…" Toxin started.

"Toxin! Don't let his sacrifice go to waste okay!" Seth nearly yelled.

"…" Toxin sighed. "You're right." Toxin said.

"Together now." Seth said as he drew one of his katana.

"Together." Toxin said as she gripped her own katana.

"Breath of life, light my katana and sing within light!" They both chanted.

"Ultima masher!"

"Ultima katana!" The two them charged forward with their glowing katanas, cleaving through numerous Black Soldiers with ease.

"Hey Kate! Where the heck are you going?!" Cid asked as he blew back several Black Soliders with a Mog Attack move.

"…" Kate looked back, her eyes filled with something. Curiosity maybe. Kate ignored the cries of Cid for her to come back as she charged back through the ranks, leaving the front lines.

"Ugh… what is with these people just leaving everything up to us?!" Monty yelled as he used fire shot on a few black soldiers.

"Meteor!!!" Gilbert called down a massive meteor to level the battlefield in front of him. "Whatever it is…"

"They better have a good reason! Breath of life light my blade and sing within light! ULTIMA SWORD!!!" Mendoza shouted as he swiped his glowing sword and sent many black soldiers to their deaths.

Meanwhile…

"HA!"

CLANG

SHING

Heidi and Mali were going all out with their swords. Both of them would take countless slashes at each other before breaking off and trying a distance attack. "FIRA!!!"

"Black blaze!" Mali sent a black stream of flame out that swallowed the medium-sized fireball and continued towards Heidi.

"Carbuncle!" Heidi summoned Carbuncle to intercept the attack. "Titan!" Heidi then summoned Titan from behind Carbuncle's protection. Titan spit out a massive glob of mud that quickly hardened towards Mali.

"Black Barrage!" Mali created small orbs of dark mana that after two or three strikes shattered the ball of mud, then going in to attack Heidi.

"Multi-shot!" Heidi fired a storm of arrows that cancelled out the orbs of darkness and a few of them sailed onward towards Mali.

"Gah!" Mali was unable to react in time to avoid some of those arrows, however… "Black Bolt!" Mali aimed two fingers at Heidi, sending a black bolt of lightning that struck Heidi with incredible ferocity.

"AUGH!" Heidi shouted as the bolt sent her flying across the room. Heidi back flipped and landed against a pillar, jumped off of the pillar and was now sailing above Mali as she let loose another storm of arrows. Mali ducked back and forth across the room, nimbly avoiding all of the arrows.

"HA!!!"

"HIYAH!!!" Both of them started zipping around the room taking swings at each other whenever they passed by each other. Heidi and Mali finally met with a violent…

CLANG

That sound rang through the air for a moment, before the two started swinging at each other as quickly and as furiously as they could. The two of them locked blades and began pushing against each other.

"Girl… I must know what in the world makes you believe you can compare to the other Racemasters." Mali said.

"…" Heidi didn't seem to be willing to answer for a moment, but after a moment's silence, she spoke. "Because he believes I can." Heidi said.

"He?" Mali asked. Heidi broke the lock and jumped away.

"SHIVA!!!" Heidi summoned Shiva, floating above her, making the very air grow colder.

"Hmph… BLACK GALE!!!" Mali spun her sword around and around, sending a whirlwind of dark mana spiraling towards Shiva. Shiva in turn breathed out a gale of icy wind that met with the black gale. Both attacks met and created a tornado of ice and dark mana.

"Yes Mali… he believes in me. He has for a long time, he has supported me in my most difficult moments, and I believe in him in turn." Heidi said over the roar of the chaotic wind.

"… Maybe you know…" Mali said. She charged towards Heidi, and Heidi in turn charged at Mali. The two of them met in the eye of the tornado and continued to clash blades with each other. "You have a deep respect for this man you speak of… much like I deeply respect Marshal Agon… but tell me… is it something more?" Mali asked as she and Heidi locked blades yet again.

"Something more?" Heidi asked. She broke the lock and the two briefly swung their blades at each other before locking again.

"At times I wonder if there isn't another feeling inside of me whenever I think of Marshal Agon. Do you know what this feeling is?" Mali asked. The two broke the lock, and then took much more powerful swings at each other that met with such ferocity that the tornado dispelled.

"…" Heidi looked Mali in the eyes for a moment. The two of them jumped far back from each other. "You are different from the other higher ranked members of this army." Heidi said.

"Will you answer my question… or will I finish you first? I have a duty to fulfill either way, and I will fulfill it regardless of your answer." Mali said.

"Maybe I will answer your question. But first…" Heidi created a summoning circle that glowed brightly with power. "I CALL UPON THEE!!! BAHAMUT!!!"

"Very well…" Mali said as the giant dragon appeared and inhaled. "DARK BLADE!!!" Mali's sword seemed to surge with black mana. She charged head long towards the beam of pure mana Bahamut fired at her. Mali's sword met with the blast…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile…

"… ULTIMA KNIGHTSWORD!!!" Adam sliced his glowing blade against the ground and sent a massive wave of pure mana at the soldiers in front of him.

"I've got you covered big guy!" Brently shouted as he threw large rubber balls at the soldiers behind Adam, confusing the soldiers before jumping over the top of more attacks thrown at him.

"I've got you covered Stacy!" Will shouted. "Earth Render!" Will slammed a foot on the ground, sending a tremor in a line forward to wipe out several Black soldiers.

"Thanks Will! Blizzara!" Stacy shouted as she skewered black soldiers with icicles.

"…ULTIMA KATANA!!!" Jessica shouted in fury as she created a massive crater with her ultima attack.

"We're getting close to the front gates! CHAAAARGE!!!" Adam cried.

"Urgh!" Ize winced as fireballs struck him. "Grrrrr… you two are about to die anyways… and yet you still try to take away EVERYTHING I HAVE LEFT!!!" Ize shouted.

"Ize…" Came a voice Ize hadn't heard before. And yet, it seemed familiar.

"…" Ize dropped his sabers, turned to face Kate. Kate stood there, her emotionless gaze beginning to fill with tears. Tears that could have meant many a thing. "You… you're… alive?"

"Ize… you are alive…" Kate said.

"She's… crying?" Hunter asked himself in disbelief.

"Kate…" Ize gasped.

"Ize…" Kate swallowed. "Ize… you are alive. Ize… don't you know what this means?" Kate asked.

"…" Ize only kept on staring at Kate.

"Ize, we can fulfill our promise… we can forget about all of this… we can leave this behind… we can start over." Kate said hopefully. "You haven't forgotten our promise have you? Have you?" Kate asked tearfully.

"…" Ize felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I'm sorry Kate… but since that day… I've chosen a path that I can't walk off of."

"Yes you can! Yes you can!" Kate shouted.

"What the hell is this?" Blaze asked.

"Shush." Hunter said.

"No I can't Kate… my heart chose darkness after it thought you were gone… and now… there is but one path left for me…" Ize said. He picked up one of his sabers, he held it back-handed, grabbed it with both hands.

"No… he isn't…" Blaze said.

"WAIT!!!" Hunter yelled.

SHING

The next thing anyone knew, Ize's saber was stabbed in to his stomach, and protruding out his back. Ize used what was left of his mana to dispel the revival effect on him, before he looked at Kate. He smiled gently for the first time in years. "Goodbye…" He whispered, before he fell over.

"Ize…" Kate whispered.

"… It's over." Hunter said solemnly.

"…" Blaze looked at Ize's body with pity. "There… was more to you than war after all… wasn't there?" He asked no one.

Madeen's gaze shifted between Laura and Cious. Madeen finally fixated on one of them. Madeen floated to the side of Laura.

"No…" Cious said in disbelief. "No… he can't have chosen you over me…" Cious said.

"Madeen has acknowledged me Cious." Laura said as Madeen opened its mouth and charged up holy energy. "You've lost." Laura said. Madeen fired a concentrated beam of holy energy at Cious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Cious was covered in dirt and bruises, barely clinging to life. "How… how…" Cious asked.

"Listen here Cious." Laura said. "You are right that neither of us can hope to surpass Heidi, but… compared to anybody else… I AM THE GREATEST SUMMONER IN IVALICE!!!" Laura proudly declared.

"You…" Cious started.

"I'll let you think that over, with your dying breath." Laura said. She turned to walk away, leaving Cious to lay on the ground.

"_No… no… she isn't… she isn't…she won't be… no… I'LL KILL HER!!!" _Cious thought. She stood back up, drew a knife and was about to stab Laura in the back.

"AH!" Laura turned around and realized what was happening all too late.

"LAURAAAAAAAA!!!" Before anyone knew what was happening next, Kyle jumped in the way and took the knife to the heart. "Urk…"

"Kyle!" Laura gasped.

"La…ura…" Kyle gasped. He gripped his lance, and grabbed Cious around the throat.

"Urk…" Cious gasped.

"Kyle… you… you didn't… you…" Laura stuttered.

"Laura… I have one last wish…" Kyle gasped. "Don't grieve over me…" Kyle started.

"Kyle… I can still save you…" Laura said.

"… I've always wanted to protect you Laura…" Kyle said. "Please don't grieve over me…" Kyle said. "But please remember me… remember your brother…" Kyle said as tears trickled down his cheek, and blood trickled down his chest.

"Ugh…" Cious gasped as Kyle walked the two of them over to the edge of the roof.

"Kyle… don't…" Laura said.

"Just remember me… if you don't then this life was wasted…" Kyle said. "But if you do remember me… then this…"

"Kyle don't…" Laura begged with tears in her eyes.

"THEN THIS HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL LIFE!!!" Kyle said as dove over the edge of the roof with Cious. "BREATH OF LIFE LIGHT MY LANCE AND SING WITHIN LIGHT!!! …" Kyle's voice carried out of Laura's hearing.

"Kyle…" Laura said with tears in her eyes. "KYYYYYLEEEEE!!!" She shouted, the only thing she could hear was Kyle's voice when they were children, and the bliss they felt in their childhood. And then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile…

When the dust died down, both Heidi and Mali were crouching on the ground, covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. "Ize believes that we were simply handed out power." Mali said.

"Hm?" Heidi looked at Mali curiously.

"That is only half-true… I have trained this power, I have discovered other abilities… and I… have one last attack. And now… will you answer my question?" Mali asked Heidi.

"…"

"By revealing to you this ability, you have earned my respect Heidi." Mali said. "Dying breath, light my blade and sing in shadow… OMEGA MASHER!!!" Mali's blade glowed with energy similar to ultima, however the mana was darker in appearance as it covered Mali's blade.

"… Breath of life, light my blade and sing within light… ULTIMA MASHER!!!" Heidi formed Ultima masher around her katana, and the two of them walked to the middle. "You are… a worthy opponent." Heidi said.

"As are you… Viera Racemaster." Mali said. The two swung their blades slower than normal, the blades clashed and let loose a mighty wave of energy. The two swung at each other again and again, each time letting off a massive surge of energy. The two finally locked blades, with energy surging outward in incredible ferocity.

"Your question… I wasn't sure myself…" Heidi said.

"…"

"But as I reflected upon the question, I began to wonder the same thing about myself and… him." Heidi said. "The answer to your question…"

"…" Mali listened as the force of the energy began to overwhelm the two of them.

"Perhaps… love…" Heidi said.

"Love…" Mali echoed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

When the smoke cleared, Heidi was standing over Mali, who was kneeling on the ground. "Yes… yes… love." Mali said. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Heh… so that's what this feeling is?" Mali asked. "Urgh…"

"!" Heidi seemed concerned as Mali fell over.

"I denied it, because I was cruel… but… I suppose… that is the truth…" Mali said with a smile. "Whatever it may be… I hope… the one you love…"

"Hm?"

"… may he be the one… who can fulfill Marshal Agon's… third wish…" Mali said as life finally slipped away. Mali's head stayed on the ground, eyes closed, her lips fixed in a smile.

"Harris…" Heidi whispered. "… Harris… and Mali…" Heidi continued. She scooped up Mali's body and walked towards the door. "Thank you… rest in peace… General Mali." Heidi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review.


	77. Marshal Agon

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

My apologies for the delay, I just had to make sure this fight would be the best one yet, and now the wait is over…

When we last left off, the battle with the Colonels finally came to an end. When Kate confronted Ize, Ize chose to commit suicide, leaving his and Kate's history ambiguous. Laura finally had victory over Cious, however a mistake on Laura's part led Kyle to save her life and sacrifice himself to eliminate Cious. Finally, Heidi defeated Mali after an intense one on one battle, in which Mali finally died in peace, understanding her feelings for Marshal Agon. Now Harris is the only one left that must defeat Marshal Agon, is he up to the challenge, of defeating such a powerful adversary?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marshal Agon

Harris and Agon were in the center of the room furiously exchanging blades with each other. The sound of metal clashing together ran through the air with each strike, sparks flew with each clash, and they both grew more determined with each spark. Finally the two jumped back from each other.

"Yes… you'll be a much more worthy opponent than the other Racemasters." Agon said.

"You speak as if they aren't even remotely a threat to you." Harris said. The two once again walked along the circle, facing each other.

"It is not that the Racemasters are not a threat, it is simply because I would outmatch them in single combat." Agon said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph… well let's both hope I'm a better adversary for you then." Harris said.

"Let's." Agon said.

"Mighty Guard!" Harris cast a spell on himself to bolster his defense and resistance.

"Black Stimulant." Agon said emotionlessly as a black aura covered him briefly before it disappeared.

"Dragon Force!" Harris covered himself with a yellow, dragon-shaped aura before it disappeared. "Have at thee!" Harris shouted as he charged.

"Hmph." Agon charged for Harris as well. The two met near the center and clashed blades yet again. Both of them were far more furious than before. Harris and Agon swung high and low, left and right in an attempt to overpower the other. Dodging and blocking and countering in an endless chain of attacks from the two of them. Harris and Agon then jumped away from each other and landed on the walls of the room. The two then rocketed towards each other, slashing their weapons at each other before landing on another wall and then rocketing back and forth at each other.

"HA!"

CLANG

"RA!"

SHING

Their blades would echo through the room each time they passed each other. Finally the two of them collided with each other above the middle of the room and continued to fight each other in mid-air. The second before they landed on ground they kicked off of each other and landed near the outside of the center circle. The two of them stared at each other. Both of them had numerous cuts and scratches on their bodies.

"Air blast!" Harris broke the brief silence with two spin kicks that sent arcs of wind towards Agon.

"Hm." Agon swung his sword and sent arcs of dark mana that cut through the air blast attacks and continued on towards Harris. Harris deflected the arcs of mana as Agon began thrusting his sword rapidly, sending sharp tipped blasts of dark mana at Harris.

"Grrr…" Harris began swinging his swords furiously to deflect the blasts of mana, although he was valiantly standing his ground, he was simply unable to deflect every single blast and was struck by a blast of mana every now and then. The next thing he knew, Agon was standing right behind him ready to thrust his sword through Harris' back. "Saint cross!" Harris blew Agon back with a ring of holy mana.

"Impressive." Agon said. "Black Snake." Agon streaked the tip of his sword against the ground and sent a wave of dark mana that moved towards Harris. Harris jumped in to the air to avoid it while throwing several kunai at Agon. Agon dodged to the side while aiming his palm at Harris. "Black blast."

"Air render!" Harris threw his forward and intercepted the black blast attack while gathering his mana for a spell. "Blizzaja!" Instantly, a humongous pillar of ice covered Agon. "…" Harris landed and kept his eye on the pillar.

crack

crackle

"!!!" Harris leaped backwards as the pillar of ice shattered, with Agon swinging his sword rapidly and sending numerous arcs of dark mana at Harris. Harris bounded across the room to avoid the arcs. "Faster!" Harris threw a swift kunai knife at Agon and struck him in the shoulder with it. Harris then zoomed in with a fist drawn back. "GOBLIN PUNCH!!!"

"Black hand." Agon performed a palm thrust with a hand glowing dark purple in color. The black hand met with goblin punch, and a massive explosion ensued.

KABOOM

The two were sent flying in to opposite walls, leaving massive cracks in the walls. The two paused to catch their breath a moment, they let the sweat run down their faces over their bleeding cuts as they met eye to eye. "You are a most formidable opponent." Agon said.

"As are you." Harris said. They both prepped their weapons, and took their stances. They waited for but one second before lunging towards each other. The two met near the center of the room again and began clashing their weapons with each other briefly. Harris performed a sweep kick at the same time Agon performed a jumping spin kick, both of them missing each other. Harris followed up his sweep kick by jumping in to the air, and raising a flaming foot above his head.

"…" Agon jumped back as Harris' foot struck the ground and created a massive explosion of flame. Harris tossed his swords high in to the air while as he began spinning around and around.

"Wild throw!" Harris began tossing kunai after kunai at Agon. Agon avoided the succession of kunai knives by running around the room along the wall. Agon sheathed his sword and kept his emotionless eyes on Harris as he kept avoiding the several kunai thrown at him. Agon leaped off of the wall and over Harris' head, avoiding Harris' twirling swords as they began to come down.

"Black tendrils." Agon created a tendril from each of his ten fingers and sent them towards Harris. Harris stopped spinning only for the tendrils to wrap around his arms. The two briefly pulled against each other when the sound of blades twirling through the air reached Harris' ears.

"!!!" Harris looked up and noticed that his swords were about to land on top of him. Thinking quickly, Harris yanked as hard as he could on the tendrils, throwing Agon off balance and allowing some slack on the tendrils. Harris then jumped in to the air, did a barrel spin and kicked both of his swords towards Agon. Agon dispelled the tendrils and barrel flipped in a manner that allowed him to narrowly avoid both blades as he reached for his own sword.

"RAH!" Agon used the momentum from the barrel flip and sent a massive arc of mana towards Harris while sending two other small arcs.

"Earth jujutsu! Earth veil!" Harris created three small but thick walls of earth in front of him. All three of them were obliterated once the arcs collided with the walls of rock, dispelling themselves as well. Next thing Agon knew a thick cloud of metal powder was around him. Agon spun around and intercepted an attack from Harris mere inches away from his head. Agon then leaped far back away from where Harris was and stood for a moment.

"…" Agon suddenly disappeared from where he stood in a blur.

"Faster!" Harris followed suit with his own attack. For a brief moment, it was quiet.

CLANG

But soon the sound of metal clashing together began ringing from everywhere in the room as both warriors appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye, each time taking a swing at each other with their swords.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

The next clash of their blades created a massive wave of energy that dispelled all of the metal powder around them. The two jumped away from each other to catch their breaths. "Sensor…" Harris said as he focused his vision using his mana.

"Eyes of the forbidden…" Agon muttered as his purple eyes turned a black color with red pupils. The two again charged each other, but when they met near the center their blades never met with each other. Both of them were taking high-speed slashes with their swords while avoiding their swings at the same time. Both of them seemingly trapped in a deadly waltz of attacking and dodging, knowing that one misstep would be their last.

"_He's predicting my moves as fast as I'm predicting his." _Harris thought as he took ten slashes, all of which missed, while dodging the next volley of slashes from Agon.

"…_good… this is how I hoped it would be." _Agon thought before spinning away from several more slashes and then lunging back in for an attack.

Meanwhile…

"How… did this massive hole get in the courtyard?" Casey asked as he observed a massive hole in the courtyard of the castle.

"It was my opponents fault." Matt said as he climbed out of the hole.

"You never could keep things neat could you?" Casey asked.

"Hey, I can still see dust from where the coliseum should be. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you? Hmmmmm?" Matt asked.

"Um… well…" Casey tried to say.

"I swear you two would have destroyed my school if I wasn't there." Cole sighed as he walked on the scene a little shakily.

"What happened to you?" Casey asked.

"I battled at the court." Cole said.

"Okay, enough said." Matt replied. "Say where's Heidi? Or Harris for that matter."

"I'm… right here." Heidi said. She walked on towards the hole, carrying the body of General Mali in her arms.

"Hey, nice going. You beat that witch." Casey said.

"Was there ever any doubt? She is one of us." Matt said.

"Don't call her a witch." Heidi said softly.

"… what happened during the battle?" Cole said.

"… She fought honorably… and with a purpose she believed in with all her heart… she deserves some respect in death if nothing else." Heidi said. The other three exchanged glances, but after that, they all smiled and nodded their heads. "Thank you." Heidi said with a smile. "But where's Harris?"

"I think…" Matt started when all four of them stopped and looked towards Marshal Agon's tower suddenly. "Do any of you guys feel that?" Matt asked.

"No Matt, we never learned how to sense mana." Casey said sarcastically.

"Harris. I'm going to go see what's going on." Heidi said.

"Alright, leave the body with me and I'll hide it from the others so we can explain it to them later." Cole said. Heidi handed him the body, he set it on the ground and held his glowing hands over it. "I'll catch up later."

"Okay." All three of them said as they made their way for the tower.

Meanwhile…

"Black bolt!"

"Thundaja!"

Agon attempted to strike Harris with enormous black lightning bolts while Harris attempted to strike Agon with enormous yellow lightning bolts. Both of them raised their swords and let the lightning strike their swords. The two then used their mana to redirect the lightning harmlessly through their bodies and towards their free hands. Harris redirected Agon's spell at Agon while Agon did the same simultaneously. The two massive blasts of lightning and tried to overpower each other for a brief moment before…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"BEATDOWN!!!" Harris shouted.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Agon's sword became covered in black mana as his sword met with Harris' blades.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The two stood at the center of the room barely withstanding this massive surge of energy as the floor and walls around them began to crack from the surge of energy these two were exerting. Both of their ponytails fell apart and allowed their long hair to fall on their shoulders. Harris' eyes now glowed with a renewed determination to win, and Agon's eyes for the first time, had the same deadly look.

CLANG

SHING

CHINK

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

The two were now furiously swinging their swords at each other trying to overpower each other. Suddenly a few black soldiers left on guard duty flooded in to the room. "The Marshal needs our assistance! Prepare to lend assistance men!"

"NO!!!" Agon's voice shouted in anger. Agon and Harris' blades were now locked, and they were pushing against each other.

"W…what?"

"This is my battle! Stand down! That's an order!" Agon shouted.

"Um… you heard the Marshal men, do not interfere." The soldier said.

"Damn… I've never even seen anyone match the Marshal like this…" One soldier said in awe.

"Rush!!!" Harris shoved Agon all the way across the room until he hit a wall. "Twister!" Harris then cast a twister spell, forming light purple wind around Agon.

"Black tornado!" Agon spun his sword above his head that created a dark purple whirlwind that cancelled out the twister. "Black gale!" Agon then absorbed the dark mana in to his sword and spun his sword in front of him, sending a spiraling blast of dark mana towards Harris.

"ARGH!" Harris shouted as the storm of mana threw him against the wall. "Defense…" Harris braced himself a bit, then slowly drew as mana kunai as he could hold in both hands. "SONIC BOOM!!!" Harris threw all of the knives at Agon, a massive sonic sound resonating through the air as they flew.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The soldiers shouted as they covered their ears.

"Black wall!" Agon formed a wall of dark mana in front of him, it stopped the kunai, but it didn't completely soften the explosion of sound. "Grrrr…"

"Secret art…" Harris began forming a really long string of hand signs. "SOIL VEIL!!!" Harris caused stalagmites to erupt from the ground randomly across the room.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF WE KEEP WATCHING THIS!!!" One soldier shouted.

"What makes you say that?" Another asked.

"WILD TORNADO!!!" While the stalagmites erupted all over the room, a massive tornado formed in the center of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" The soldiers shouted as the blades of wind tore them to shreds.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Agon managed to fight the wind and was slashing his way through stalagmites as they rose up around him. Agon hopped lightly as a stalagmite erupted underneath him, with him balancing on it perfectly. Agon used the force from the stalagmite to propel himself further through the air where Harris was leaping towards him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Meanwhile…

Heidi, Matt, and Casey were briskly walking up the spiral staircase. "How bad do you think it is up there?" Matt asked.

RUMBLE

"Whoa!" Even those three had a hard time keeping their balance as the tower shook violently.

"Pretty bad." Cole said.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" Casey asked.

"I teleported, Mali's body is hidden." Cole said.

"I'm worried about Harris, come on." Heidi said as she picked up the pace.

"…" The other three stayed silent as they made their way up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Agon managed to knock one of Harris' swords out of his hands and sent it flying until it embed itself in one of the many cracks across the room. Harris grabbed his remaining sword with both of his hands and fought Agon with one sword for as long as possible before Agon knocked that sword towards the other one.

"RAH!" Agon began thrusting and slashing his sword in rapid succession, striking Harris violently while Harris was nearly defenseless to defend himself.

"Fire wall!" Harris spun around and formed a brief dome of fire that expelled Agon and knocked him off balance. "Fire rush!" Harris then formed flames around his arms and legs and pushed Agon backwards. "Fire blast!" Harris shot a blast of flame from his legs that Agon dispelled. "Fire render!" Harris threw a large fireball that Agon also blocked. "Fire fist!" Harris then shot a small fireball at Agon's feet that exploded and knocked him off balance again. "BLAZING BEATDOWN!!!" Harris thrust two searing fists at Agon and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"GAH!" Agon was sent flying across the room, giving Harris time to retrieve his swords. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they charged at each other. "DARK BLADE!!!" Agon's blade nearly exploded with black mana as he charged at Harris.

"DIVINE BLADE!!!" Harris' glowing white sword met with Agon's sword and…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Heh… heh…" Harris breathed heavily. Never in his life had he fought so evenly with an opponent.

"You… are the… strongest warrior… I've ever battled…" Agon said emotionlessly, his face now back to its usual lack of expression.

"… You believe what you're fighting for… don't you?" Harris asked.

"Yes…" Agon said. "What is right and what is wrong is meaningless to me. I merely follow my master, and I shall protect him… with my last breath." Agon said as his sword began to radiate with mana.

"And… I… cannot afford to lose." Harris said as he dropped one of his swords on the ground. "Breath of life…"

"Dying breath…"

"Light my blade and sing within light…"

"Light my blade and sing in shadow…"

"ULTIMA BLADE!!!"

"OMEGA BLADE!!!"

Harris' sword became covered by the same light purple mana, while Agon's became covered in the darker colored mana. The two charged at each other yet again and swung their swords at each other with all of their might.

Meanwhile…

"I think we're nearly at the top." Casey said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I'm not sure that's a good thing at this point." Matt said.

"Harris…" Heidi said.

"Quickly." Cole said.

Meanwhile…

Both Harris and Agon were lying on the floor, both of them exhausted. The bandages around Harris' left arm were unraveled, revealing his scarred arm, and the armored glove around Agon's right hand fell apart, revealing his pale hand.

"Three things in this world that I want…" Agon said.

"…" Harris slowly got up as Agon began to speak.

"To serve my master… to grow stronger… and the third…" Agon said as he got on his feet.

"The third?" Harris asked.

"…" Agon looked Harris in the eyes, he then stood up and spoke. "My third desire, is that my death be at the hands of a warrior worthy of me!" Agon declared.

"!!!"

"Do not mistake my wish. I do not have a wish to die, that is merely how I would like to die." Agon said. "I've told you my third desire, this means I believe you are that warrior… are you?" Agon asked.

"We will find out… once we finish this." Harris said. "The exchange of techniques stops here, this time only one of us walks away."

"Indeed…" Agon said. "Dying breath, gather your strength before me to show thy might to thy foe and sing in shadow…" Agon chanted.

"Breath of life, gather your strength before me to show thy might to thy foe and sing within light…" Harris chanted. "ULTIMA!!!" Harris shouted.

"OMEGA!!!" Agon shouted. Harris held the light purple orb in his left hand, while Agon held his darker colored orb in his right hand. The two walked towards each other, and thrust their hands at each other. When the two orbs met, they pulsated and glowed violently for a moment, but then a dome of mana surrounded the two of them, half of it light purple, and half of it dark purple.

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi shouted as the four Racemasters walked in just in time to see this spectacle.

"My word…" Cole said in awe.

"A battle between the spells of ultima and omega…" Matt gasped. Inside the dome of mana, Harris and Agon were using even more of their mana to try and overpower each other, however the sheer power of this dome of mana would occasionally release a blast of mana that punched through the tower walls.

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi shouted again as the tower began to crumble.

"SNAP!!! WE'VE GOT TO GO!!!" Matt yelled.

"WHOA!!!" Casey narrowly ducked under a blast of mana. "You're right… Heidi come on!"

"We have to go!" Cole shouted. Heidi seemed hesitant at first, but she turned around and ran down the stairs.

"Harris… you can do it." She said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Harris groaned.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Agon groaned as well. The dome of mana was growing more and more unstable, and more and more dangerous to be around as the tower started collapsing in on itself. "You were… a worthy opponent." Agon said. "Thank you."

"You fought honorably Agon… for that you have my respect." Harris said.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CRUMBLE

RUMBLE

BOOM

"Oh my…" Matt said as the tower collapsed.

"It's over…" Cole said.

"Harris…" Heidi ran for the ruins of the tower and started shoving away rubble. "Harris!!!"

"Please let him be safe…" Casey said.

"RAH!!!" Suddenly Harris burst from the rubble, covered in cuts, bruises, sweat, and blood. He was breathing heavily, and standing over Agon's body.

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi ran over and stood by Harris' side. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"We must… make sure… he's properly buried…" Harris said while looking at Agon. The other three got closer and observed Agon's body. Strangest thing of all, his face, was fixed in a smile.

"Sure thing bud." Matt said.

"Well done Harris." Cole said softly.

"Whew… We… all need to heal quickly…" Harris said as Casey handed him his swords.

"That's right…" Heidi said.

"The final battle… is upon us friends." Casey said solemnly.

"And this final battle… will decide the fate of Ivalice." Harris said, a hardened look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if the wait was worth it, and be patient for the up and coming final battle. And then after that, the end of the story!


	78. Battle of Fate

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

As if any of you actually need the recap this time around. Nya.

Now we approach the final battle of this story. Prepare yourselves for the fight we have all been waiting for. The five racemasters; Harris, Heidi, Cole, Matt, and Casey vs. The ominous Black King. The battle that will determine the fate of Ivalice is now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle of Fate

"That had to have been the most I've ever cast matra magic." Harris sighed as the five of them stood around the now red magic circle with ten smaller red magic circles surrounding it. All five of them refreshed and ready for a new battle.

"Yeah and healing all of our injuries was no picnic either." Heidi sighed.

"Thankfully you and Cole could work together well in that respect." Casey said.

"Now then, we're all healed, we've cast our beneficial status affects on ourselves, what are we waiting for?" Cole asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you what I can't wait for… round two with the cloaked dude." Matt said as he twirled his gunblade in his hand.

"Well, I don't think I need to remind everyone what's at stake here, just remember what we talked about when we were going to confront him." Harris said.

"Right." The other four said. Casey stepped in first, followed by Cole, then Heidi, then by Matt, and finally Harris entered last.

The magic circle flash five times and each time one of the Racemasters walked through it. The five of them were now in the council chamber, the large table in the center, the five chairs on either of the long sides, and the larger ornate chair at the head of the table. "He's in there." Harris said as he walked towards the large set of steps behind the head chair. The other four followed him, they approached the gigantic double doors and thrust them open.

"Yep, there he is." Matt said as they entered the throne room. The Black King wasn't sitting in his throne, rather he was gazing out one of the large windows.

"At last… you are… all here…" The Black King said.

"Yes, and this time we intend to take victory." Cole said.

"…" The Black King said nothing for a moment, he simply looked out the window, not looking at the five Racemasters who have come to take his head.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually worried about us being here." Casey said as all five of them slowly drew their weapons.

"Perhaps I should have expected the legendary Racemasters to make it this far." The Black King said, this time not taking his usual pauses for deep breaths. "It's amazing… what started out as a small clan in the mountains have managed to bring together this small army of people… small but powerful enough to stand against my once invincible army." The Black King said.

"Pride leads to downfall Black King." Heidi said as she gripped her katana more tightly.

"And even then… the Racemasters were brought together again by this… and even when defeated by me they simply returned, like cockroaches that refuse to die, only now more powerful…" The Black King said. "This game has cost both sides, it has cost me many a pawn… it has even cost me my generals… and now even Marshal Agon himself… he was a most valuable piece." The Black King said.

"A game? I don't believe it fair to call war a game." Harris said calmly.

"Marshal Agon… he did something, I did not think was possible." The Black King said.

"…" None of them spoke this time. The Black King then turned quickly to face them.

"No… Agon did what was unthinkable to us…" The Black King said as his cloak began to burn away as purple flames consumed it. "… he mastered the power… that no mortal has ever mastered."

"Seems we were right about you after all." Harris said as the purple flames completely consumed the Black King.

"It does add up." Cole said.

"So… what kind are you?" Heidi asked the Black King.

When the smoke and flames vanished, where once stood the cloaked figure we came to know and despise, stood a 6'6" figure clad almost entirely in dark gray armor. The armor on the forearms and shins had razor edges, the shoulder plates and the lap plates had numerous spikes protruding grotesquely, and the body armor had an assortment of razor edges and spikes coming from it. The helmet had an open mouth with razor sharp teeth, the horns on the helmet resembled that of a bull only with a sword-like edge. Looking through the eyes and mouth of the helmet only looked as though you were staring in to blackness, but the rest of the body that could be seen had black skin with many red cracks in it that looked like fissures. Finally, the sword is how it looked last time; gray, jagged, and a black handle of thorns.

"My name is Alph." The Black King said. "And I am one of the six sentinels of the demons." Alph said, clenching his fist.

"Sentinels? That's new." Matt said.

"The gate between the mortal realm and the demon realm opens randomly. It could open in the time between any second and several years. And in that time only one demon can ever pass through." Alph explained as he paced in front of his throne, eyeing the Racemasters.

"So… when exactly did you come through? Ten years ago?" Casey asked. "Or earlier?"

"Twelve years ago…" Alph said. "It was then that I realized something… something grand." Alph said before he paused. "The power gained from negative feelings in the demon realm was low, but up here… closer to the misery and despair… the power I gained was significant."

"So… you killed the king and won the tournament for the throne?" Cole asked.

"No… the king really die from an illness, but I bided my time, lay my plan down more carefully while I waited for him to die. So when I took the throne, I placed heavy taxes that cost family if not paid to create misery, pain, hatred, and allowed my soldiers to cause whatever havoc they felt like in order to feed my strength…" Alph said.

"And you shared your power with your generals and Agon." Harris said.

"Yes…" Alph responded. "Once I shared my power with them they were essentially a part of me and I couldn't draw power from their feelings, so their emotions mattered little." Alph said. "But… once I gained enough power… enough power to surpass the king of demons himself… I will fulfill the ultimate purpose of the demons!!!"

"And that is?" Heidi asked.

"To destroy… all life." Alph said slowly. The Racemasters merely gave him a hardened stare, intent on their goal. "Ah… you're not surprised… nor frightened. I suppose you've already figured most of what I've told you out." Alph said.

"Yes, we have. The clue that gave it away was my recent encounter with another demon." Harris said. "It's mana felt very similar."

"I even managed to figure out how much time we had left to face you before you became too powerful for even us to overcome." Cole said.

"I thought you might…" Alph said. "Had you been a day later you wouldn't have stood a chance." Alph remarked as he twirled his sword around a few times and took a stance. "Now you stand little chance."

"We'll see about that." Harris said. Cole transformed in to a thundrake, and then the racemasters lunged for the Alph.

"Come meet your end!" Alph cried as he lunged at them. Cole and Matt broke off from Harris, Casey, and Heidi and those three formed a triangle around Alph and began an intense swordfight with him. Alph's speed, power, and raw skill would have easily exceeded any of those three alone, but even now he was able to fight toe to toe with them.

"Bolt shot!" Matt fired several bullets in to the air, each one exploded one after the other and rapidly struck Alph with lightning bolts.

"Gr!" Casey struck him in the back with his sword and threw him off balance.

"HIYAH!!!" Heidi kicked Alph straight up in to the air where Cole was waiting with his hands folded.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Cole then slammed his fists downward. Unfortunately, Alph disappeared and reappeared above Cole with his sword ready to stab Cole in the back.

"Air Blast!" Harris quickly hopped up and sent two arcs of air from his sword at Alph. These blasts knocked Alph away from Cole but Alph had his own tricks.

"Black barrage!" Alph sent numerous black orbs of mana firing all over the throne room, ricocheting off of the walls and striking the Racemasters from numerous angles.

"Tempest!" Cole cast a spell that caused numerous lightning bolts to strike across the room and obliterate every single black orb and strike Alph.

"Mog attack!" Matt appeared behind Alph and knocked him forward towards Harris.

"Hiyah!"

CLANG

Right before Harris struck Alph, Alph blocked Harris' swords with his own sword and began a brief sword fight with Harris. Alph knocked one of Harris' swords in to the air. Harris managed to jump over the top of the Alph and grab his sword mid-jump.

"Multi-shot!" Heidi fired numerous arrows at Alph while Harris was in the air. Alph swung his sword once and stopped the arrows in mid-air.

"Hiyah!" Casey nearly dug his sword in to Alph's head, but Alph blocked it with his own sword and then quickly turned around as Harris and Heidi both tried to attack him. Alph blocked this attack again but failed to block several bullets Matt was launching at him.

"FIRAJA!!!" Cole started to create the pillar of flames around Alph when.

"BLACK WALL!!!" Alph slammed a fist in to the ground and not only formed the usual black dome, but made it expand and knock the three Racemasters around him backwards.

"OOF!!!"

"RAH!" Alph hit Cole in the chest with a black blast and then charged Heidi. Heidi quickly regained her balance and managed to avoid and block a few strikes before Matt jumped in and assisted her with rapid sword swings

"HASTE!!!" Casey cast haste on Harris while Cole cast haste on Heidi.

"Here we go! Mog attack!" Matt again shoved the Alph backwards where…

"Faster!" Both Harris and Heidi performed a faster attack in an X-formation.

"Ugh…" Alph collapsed to his knees for a moment from this attack.

"ICE BREATH!!!" Cole in the form of an Ice drake and Casey together breathed blasts of ice on to the Alph.

"Ice spreader!" Matt assisted this attack with an icy gale from his gunblade.

"BLACK PULSE!!!" Alph formed a pulsating black orb of mana that started randomly firing rays of dark mana around the room.

"Gah!"

"Argh!"

"Ah!"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Dark mana extended from Alph's sword and he spun in a full circle.

"Expert Guard!" Casey took a defensive stance and held his sword vertically to block the spinning blade of dark mana. However this was pushing him around the room and he wasn't slowing down Alph's attack in the least.

"Mog guard!" Matt braced himself and got behind Casey and tried to help him slow it down.

"Defense!" Harris did the same thing, finally slowing down the attack.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Heidi said as Cole finished channeling mana through her body.

"Now!" Cole shouted.

"RAMUH!!!" Heidi summoned Ramuh right above Alph.

"Hm?" Alph looked straight up as a concentrated blast of lightning struck him with incredible force. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Casey! Matt! Now's our chance!" Harris shouted as the attack stopped.

"Right!" They shouted. The three ran for Alph with their swords ready.

"MOG RUSH!!!"

"BEATDOWN!!!"

SHING

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Alph yelled in agony as the three mighty blows cut in to his flesh. Alph stood there for a moment, before slowly collapsing.

"Whew… that proved to be…" Matt started to say when it dawned on him. "Way… too… easy…" He said.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Suddenly five concentrated blasts of dark mana erupted from underneath each of the three Racemasters.

"You had to be right didn't you?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"COLE!!!" Heidi shouted.

"GAHHHH!!!" Alph tackled Cole and the two went flying all the way in to the council room where Cole crash landed on the table.

"DIE!!!" Alph jumped towards Cole with his sword drawn when he was stopped in mid-jump. "Urk…"

"Stop…" Cole's hands were glowing with mana.

"And how long… do you think you can hold me with that spell?" Alph asked as he started regaining movement.

"Stop…" Matt lent some assistance and tried to hold down Alph. "He's getting loose…" Matt cringed.

"JUMP ATTACK!!!" Casey started ricocheting around the room quickly before thrusting in to Alph.

"GAH!!!"

BOOM

A huge cloud of dust rose from where the two crashed. "Did it work?" Matt asked.

"GAH!!!" Casey went flying out of the dust cloud and straight in to the other wall.

"GAH!" Both Matt and Cole began facing a massive barrage of pointed black blasts of mana from the tip of Alph's sword.

"HIYAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Hm?" Alph looked up and noticed Harris and Heidi about to bring their swords down on top of him. Alph blocked the two attacks and became absorbed in a sword fight with the two of them. At first Alph seemed to have the edge but then…

"Conceal!" Heidi disappeared and reappeared right behind Alph and managed to strike her sword against his back.

"Gah!"

"Ha!" Harris made ten quick strikes on Alph's body before Alph knocked him away and blocked another strike from Heidi.

"Gah!" Icicles began bombarding Alph's back as Matt performed a rapid-fire variation of Ice shot.

"Grrrrrrr…" Alph disappeared and then reappeared in front of the open door to his throne room. "Black Gale!" Alph opened his arms wide and a spiraling blast of black mana seemed to appear from him and wreak havoc on the five racemasters.

"Gah…" The five of them could feel the mana cutting in to their skin, but seemed powerless to do anything about it.

"Giga flare!" Cole finally managed to look past the pain and cast a spell. The air around Alph heated up and started rising rapidly until…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The Black King was sent flying back in to the throne room by the massive explosion until he crashed in to the steps leading up to his throne.

"HAAAAAAA!!!" Harris and Casey tried to rush him at the same time but…

"Black wall!" The Alph again expelled the two of them with a burst of the black wall ability. He then floated in to the air and blocked a sword strike from Heidi. The two battled in mid-air briefly before kicking in to the wall just in time to turn around and knock Matt away from him.

"Meteor!" A gigantic meteor was about to crush Alph, but Alph thrust his fist upward and shattered the flaming meteor with a single punch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Heidi gasped.

"Throw!" Harris threw several kunai at Alph, but he blocked those with his sword. "Heh…" Harris smirked.

"What?"

"RAH!" Harris pulled his hand backward and Alph was yanked towards him.

"What!!!"

"YAH!!!" Harris' foot ignited right before kicking Alph's stomach and sending him flying straight towards Casey.

"HAH!!!" Casey grabbed Alph, slammed him in to the ground and then ran while dragging him along before throwing him back in to the council room.

"Firebomb!" Alph then met face-to-face with a molotov cocktail.

BOOM

Alph was lying in the middle of the wrecked table and chairs, his armor blackened, and his body smoking.

"Do you think that did it?" Heidi asked as she walked in to the room.

"Heh… of course it didn't…" Alph gasped.

"Crap…" All of them said.

"BLACK DEATH!!!" Alph summoned up a massive tornado of black mana and several needles of dark mana started flying from his body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"CARBUNCLE!!!" Heidi summoned Carubuncle in front of herself and Harris while the others made their own defensive abilites.

"It's a hell of a lot more fierce than last time…" Casey groaned as the needles pierced him in spite of him in his expert guard pose.

"Harris… Matt… you two are the only ones free right now…" Cole said while holding his force shield in front of himself and Matt.

"Matt…" Harris said.

"Ten-four good buddy." Matt said. Both of them gathered their mana and…

"THUNDAJA!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Argh!" The massive lightning bolts managed to strike Alph with enough force to interrupt the attack. He looked around at all of the Racemasters, all gathering up their mana.

"Now or never…" Harris said.

"SWORD OF THE JUDGE!!!"

"DEMI-RAY!!!"

"DEMOLITION!!!"

"BAHAMUT!!!"

"DIVINE BLADE!!!"

All five of the Racemasters attacks flew for Alph, surging with power, and ready to strike him down.

Meanwhile…

"We've finally breached the gates…" Adam sighed.

"Now we can just form a defense from in here to fend off the remaining Black soldiers." Seth said.

"Right, we won't suffer as many casualties this way." Hunter said. "We've… suffered enough…" Hunter said sympathetically as he looked at Laura.

"Hey… anyone else feel that surge of mana?" Gilbert asked.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"What the hell was that?" Blaze asked as he turned towards the direction of the main castle building.

"Never mind that, we have to keep defending ourselves." Brently said as he drew his throwing knives.

Meanwhile…

"That… had… to have worked…" Cole gasped.

"That better have…" Casey said as he gasped for air as well. Everything was silent for what felt like an eternity. The Racemasters stared at the pile of smoke from where Alph should be. Their eyes were fixated on that spot, and they were watching. Watching for what could mean victory… or defeat.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… think its over…" Harris said with an exasperated expression.

"No…"

"What?" Heidi asked horror-struck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Suddenly a countless number of tentacles formed from dark mana flew from the pillar of smoke and impaled all five of the Racemasters in various places.

"GAH!!!" Casey yelled as one pierced his shoulder and others pierced his legs and arms.

"Urk…" Matt gasped as the tentacles pinned him to the wall.

"Now you will all die… slowly… and painfully…" Alph said in a sinister tone of voice.

"AGH!!!" Heidi was barely avoiding the remaining tentacles.

"No!!!" Cole shouted as the tentacles forced him to the ground. Harris himself was also pinned to a wall, he looked around at all of the others. He looked at Casey and Matt crying in pain. He looked at Cole gasping for breath.

"AH!!!" Heidi's screams of pain echoed through Harris' ears. An echo, that did something inexplicable.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A burst of mana from Harris' body blew back the tentacles pinning him to the wall. He ignored the pain searing through his body, he ignored the blood coming from his wounds; the only thing that mattered was stopping him. Stopping the cause of all the pain, all the misery. Harris sidestepped the tentacles as he ran for Alph. "RAAAAHHH!!!"

SHING

"GAH!!!" Alph yelled as Harris' sword protruded from his the front of his chest. The tentacles all disappeared, and Alph stood there, motionless.

"Whoa…" Casey and Matt said in awe.

"Wait…" Cole whispered. "…" All of them paused for a moment. "HARRIS LOOK OUT!!!" Cole shouted.

"GAH!!!" Harris shouted as Alph backhanded him and sent him flying in to a wall. Alph gripped his sword and ran for Harris ready to impale him as Harris tried to regain his senses.

"HARRIS!!!" Heidi ran for Harris as Alph was ready to drive his sword through Harris.

"!!!" Harris noticed Heidi and Alph running for him.

"**HARRIS!!!"**

**SHING**

"_No! Not again!" _Harris thought. Heidi was in front of him, Alph's blade was drawing closer.

SHING

"…"

"No… no…" Cole said while shaking his head.

"Hm? AH!" Heidi opened her eyes, and in front of her was Harris, his back to Alph, and Alph's sword going straight through his body and protruding from the front.

"Heh…" Harris said with a smile as the blood began to leak from his mouth.

"No… Harris why?" Heidi asked as she tried to fight back the tears.

"I… couldn't… live with… letting two people… I cared about… die for me…" Harris gasped. Alph withdrew his sword roughly, and Harris collapsed in to Heidi's arms.

"Ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Alph laughed.

"Harris… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Heidi cried as she held his motionless body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review folks.


	79. Fin

Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair

Short notes. I shall give all my readers a brief thank-you now, and I shall give credit where it is due at the end of this chapter. Now read on for the conclusion to Final Fantasy: Rise of Despair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Heidi cried as she held Harris' body in her arms. She could no longer fight back the tears, she didn't even want to fight them back. For the first time in a long time, she just wanted to cry.

"It… no… no it can't be…" Matt said as his eyes started to water up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… you've all done so well hiding your feelings from me throughout this battle… but even the mighty Racemasters, can't hope to hide their sorrow, over an old friend." Alph said gleefully. "Now despair… let me feed off of your misery." Alph continued, reveling in the sadness.

"Harris… why?" Cole asked.

"You… you fool…" Casey whispered.

"Harris… don't put me through the same thing as you… don't do it…" Heidi begged Harris' body. Heidi's tears dripped on to Harris' face. Heidi closed her eyes, letting the tears leak through some more, but then, she opened them, with a renewed determination.

"What?" Alph gasped. "Wha… where is your sadness? Your pain?" Alph asked Heidi curiously.

"No… I won't let it happen. I won't give up!" Heidi exclaimed. "PHOENIX!!!" Heidi summoned the mighty phoenix above Harris' body, flapping its majestic red and gold wings as it hovered over the two of them. "FULL-LIFE!!!" Heidi then channeled the mana in to the phoenix.

"It's hopeless… I am a demon… fatal wounds from a demon's hands have never in history been reversed." Alph said.

"I refuse to give up." Heidi said. "Phoenix! Revive Harris!" Heidi commanded. The phoenix opened its mouth and breathed out a cloud of life-giving mana on to Harris' body. Heidi continued to use her own mana to keep phoenix here, for it to keep trying to revive Harris.

"…" Casey stared at this for a moment before sighing. "You know what… I'm not going to let it end like this either." Casey said as he stood up. "REVIVE!!!" Casey channeled his mana in to the phoenix as well, empowering it further.

"… I will not lose another close friend like this." Cole said. "FULL-LIFE!!!" Cole also channeled his mana in to the phoenix.

"Here… take this… gold battery!" Matt channeled the mana used for gold battery in to his coin, and tossed it to the phoenix, where it disappeared on contact with its feathers. The phoenix was now much stronger than before, breathing more and more of its life force on to Harris, but still it seemed to have no effect.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Alph laughed. "You mortals are so interesting. You refuse to let go… even though it is hopeless. He is already gone, and yet still you try to call him back. It is so amusing." Alph chuckled sadistically.

"Harris…" Heidi said. "Don't go… don't leave me…" Heidi whispered. "I…" Heidi chocked up for a moment. "I…"

"Hm? Ugh… what… what is… this?" Alph said as he started to gasp in pain. "Why am I suddenly…?"

"Harris, you don't know how much you are like family to us… don't die." Matt said.

"You've always been… like a brother to me." Casey said.

"… We're all a family. We've all had to be strong for each other, and now is no exception." Cole said.

Meanwhile…

"Keep holding them back!" Adam shouted as he pushed back numerous Black soldiers.

"Laura!" Hunter shouted. He tackled her and got her out of the way of several arrows that would have pierced her through.

"Hunter…" Laura said.

"Laura, Kyle died for you. He loved you! He loved you like a brother would love a sister and I… I… ahem…" Hunter stopped himself abruptly.

"Oh… shut up you weakling." Laura said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed him, and forced him to kiss her lips.

"Toxin…" Seth said as they stood before numerous black soldiers.

"Yes?" Toxin asked.

"If this is to avenge Syack, you would probably have every right to do that… but… don't let hate be the only thing driving you." Seth said.

"… what else do I have?" Toxin asked.

"Someone… who cares about you. Like Syack did." Seth said while looking at her.

"… Thank you Seth." Toxin said.

"Hey… what's going on with those Black soldiers?" Stacy asked.

"They're… stopping their charge." Monty said in awe.

"Huh?"

"Hey… I'm in my right mind again!" A soldier exclaimed.

"So am I!"

"Thank the totema!"

"What the heck?" Brently wondered out loud.

"If I had an answer I would tell you… but…" Kate started to say. "Ize… I wanted you to know… that I really did love you." Kate said to the sky.

"I don't know why but… I have an incredible urge to say… how much I love my wife." Cid said.

"I… miss my parents, I wonder how they're doing." A random soldier said.

"I love my sister, wherever she is." Another random soldiers said.

"Master Casey, I love you like a father." Adam said.

Meanwhile…

"Urgh… what… is… happening?" Alph asked as he sunk to his hands and knees. Where is all the pain? Why aren't I feeling misery around Ivalice? Why?" Alph asked.

"Harris… please…" Heidi said as a single tear floated down towards Harris' open wound. The tear landed on it, and the spot where the wound way began to glow. The hole in Harris' chest began to close, and Harris' eyes started to open.

"What… no! That's not possible!!!" Alph cried.

"Heidi…" Harris whispered weakly as the wound completely disappeared.

"Yes?" Heidi asked, tears of joy now flooding her eyes.

"Vivian… wanted me… to tell you something…" Harris said. "She wanted to tell you… thank you…"

"… It… wasn't a problem." Heidi said.

"He… he really is alive!" Matt shouted in joy.

"Heh… heh heh heh… aw good old Harris!" Casey said as he wiped away his tears.

"My old friend… you really did come back… you really really did." Cole said with a smile. Heidi leaned in, and kissed Harris gently on the lips.

"Urk… grrrrrack!" Alph began to wriggle pain, he contorted, and twisted, and the sound of bones crunching could be heard. "Augh… gaaaaaaaaaaa… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Alph shouted as purple flames began to consume his body. The flames ate away everything, his armor, his sword, and his very flesh until the last thing that remained was his helmet. Finally, the flames consumed it as well.

"Hm? Hey! What the heck happened?" Casey noticed the pyrotechnics going on and walked over to the ashes of the Alph.

"He… died? Just like that?" Matt asked. Harris and Heidi got up and walked over to join the other three.

"Hmmm… how curious…" Cole said. "I wonder if…" Cole started to say when.

"Cole, if you're about to say what I think you're about to say, I must point out that while it is possible, it is a bit far-fetched." Harris said.

"Right." Cole said with a smile.

"Harris…" Heidi started to say.

"Yes?" Harris asked.

"We did it. It's finally over." Heidi said with a smile.

"Yes, just like I promised you." Harris said.

"Just like you promised." Heidi said.

"Come friends, I believe we have to find everyone else. And spread the good news." Cole said.

And so the five Racemasters united with their friends. They were shocked to hear of the casualties that took place, but they nonetheless agreed it was best to move on. It was too late to save those. They first held memorials in honor of all of those who died for this war, and they held memorials for the only three black soldiers considered worthy of such.

Word of the Black King's defeat at the hands of the Racemasters quickly spread. People who felt afraid came out of hiding. People began to mingle freely again, and people converged to Bervenia, just to see if the rumors were true. A celebration to commemorate this occasion was held in Cyril, where the heroes of this war were honored, and where many came to see the Racemasters.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" Monty and Mendoza were dancing and celebrating full of cheer, enjoying the food and drink provided there. Gilbert was simply talking to Jessica.

"Jessica, will be alright?" Gilbert asked.

"I… I still don't know why though." Jessica said.

"… That dear girl… is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Gilbert said. "Oh, Stacy is something wrong?"

"Um yeah you see…" Stacy began talking to Gilbert. Away from all of the crowds, Blaze simply leaned against the wall of a house in the middle of an alleyway.

"Still not coming eh?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, I don't do well in crowds of unfamiliar people." Blaze said. "Hey listen…" Blaze started.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about all the grief I caused you guys at first. It took a while but… I'll admit, you are good people." Blaze said as he turned to walk away.

"Where will you go?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know…" Blaze said. "Hey, tell that Laura woman, that despite our difference, I think Kyle was a righteous man." Blaze said before disappearing. As Blaze kept on walking, he thought he heard footsteps. He looked above him to notice a figure. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You know, I've got nothing else to do with my life and… I'm sick of always doing things alone." Brently said. "And I doubt you'd want to spend the rest of your days isolated."

"…" Blaze sighed for a moment but then smiled. "All right, I guess you can tag along." Blaze said as he started walking again.

"Don't mind if I do." Brently said as he hopped down from the building he was on and started walking beside Blaze.

Harris was also observing the party from a distance, or rather, watching Heidi mingle among them. "Hm? What is it Cole?" Harris asked as he noticed Cole standing right beside him.

"You feel the same way for her don't you?" Cole asked Harris.

"Well… I…" Harris started. He paused, as if hesitant but then… "Yes, Cole I can't hide it. I really do love Heidi." Harris said. "She's different, but she's still everything I loved about Vivian and maybe… even a little more."

"Hm." Cole smiled and held out a hand.

"Cole… is that…" Harris started.

"It is." He responded with a smile.

"But I thought I told you to get rid of it…" Harris said as he grabbed some item out of Cole's hand.

"Aren't you glad I kept it though?"

"… Yes. Yes I am old friend." Harris said before walking towards Heidi.

"Oh Harris!" Heidi said cheerfully as Harris walked up. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Well… Heidi…" Harris hesitated, but he took a deep breath before he continued. "Heidi… When we first met… well no… after I got to know you…" Harris said.

"Yes?" Heidi asked.

"I… already felt as though you were similar to Vivian but… you know… the one who slowly but surely healed my pain… the pain I harbored for too long… was you." Harris said.

"Harris…"

"You put your faith in me, and even when it looked as though I had lied you still held on and… believed in me." Harris said. "You were upset and you had every right to be but…" Heidi then put a finger to Harris' lips.

"Harris, I understand. And I thank you as much as you thank me. You helped me in more ways than one yourself Harris." Heidi told him in a hushed tone. Many people were kind of looking in their direction for some unknown reason, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"But Heidi… it took a while but… I realized something I should have admitted a long time ago…" Harris said. "I… I love you." Harris said.

"Harris I… oh… I love you too." Heidi said.

"And now…" Harris got down on his right knee, and held out a little black box. He opened it, and revealed a small golden ring, with a small diamond jewel in it. "… Heidi, will you marry me?"

"…" Heidi choked up for a moment. Everyone was staring now, everyone wanted to hear what she had to say. As a tear fell down her cheek, she opened her mouth to speak. "Harris… yes. Yes I will." Heidi said.

Several months down the road, many a thing had to be done. Repairs to the capital and the palace had to be done. The judicial system had to reestablished, and after many grueling weeks, the Racemasters found several people to refill the judge council. And after that, the day came…

The day was sunny, the sky had only a few white clouds, and people from all over Ivalice stood at the sides of a massive red carpet leading to the gates of Bervenia castle. Harris stood at the gates in front of the Judgemaster himself. Harris was wearing fine green robes with a white drape on the front and backside tied to his waist with a golden rope. The drape had the symbol of the humans on it, and beside Harris was a fiery torch.

A flock of white doves flew off in to the sky as Heidi walked down the carpet, holding a bouquet of tulips, wearing white flowing robes with a blue drape from the waist down that had the symbol of the viera on it. She walked up in front of the judgemaster and stood next to Harris, and next to a flaming torch.

"Friends, family, and all." The Judgemaster began. "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of a man and woman whose love hast brought them together." The Judgemaster continued to preach.

"_You know Casey, I can't believe it finally happened." _Matt thought to Casey.

"_Shush… this is a wedding Matt, have a little dignity." _Casey said.

_"Oops…"_

"Harris… honored Racemaster of the humans, do you take this woman to be your wife? In sickness, and through health, until death do you part?" The Judgemaster asked Harris.

"I do." Harris said.

"And you Heidi… honored Racemaster of the viera, do you take this man to be your husband? In sickness, and through health, until death do you part?" The Judgemaster asked Heidi.

"I do." Heidi said. The Judgemaster picked up the torches of Harris and Heidi and held them high.

"These torches represent these two souls. What once was two souls standing alone… are now two souls, united in love, and in marriage." The Judgemaster said as he turned behind him and used those torches to ignite the larger torch behind him. "By the power vested in me by the great country of Ivalice, I pronounce thee… husband, and wife." Applause slowly sounded until it built up to thunderous applause as Harris and Heidi kissed. Their kiss was passionate, their kiss was long, and anyone there could certainly feel the strength of their love for one another.

The celebration followed soon afterwards. Everyone ate, everyone drank, and all were merry. Such a union would not be seen twice in a lifetime, such was a day to celebrate, and celebrate they did. The five Racemasters were off by themselves, talking to each other. "Well, what now my friends?" Harris asked. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well… I think I'm actually going back to Baguba." Matt said.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I've become attached to that place. I really love what my creations can do while I'm there. Though I do plan to get out a little more." Matt said. "You guys?"

"I'm going back to my school." Cole said as he looked at Kate off by herself. "I want to watch my students grow, and my teachers as well. Some already have." Cole said.

"Casey? What about you?" Heidi asked.

"I think I'm going to start my own clan." Casey said. "Clan Liberation is no longer needed, but I still yearn for adventure. A yearning I will not satisfy without a battle, as long as it's not war." Casey said.

"Master Casey! I will follow you!" Adam said abruptly.

"Ha ha ha! Adam! I wouldn't want it any other way." Casey said as he put an arm around Adam and started walking away. "I still have a bit more training to keep you in shape."

"I look forward to it greatly Master Casey!" Adam said.

"I'm going to go talk to Cid for a moment." Matt said as he walked off.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!" Cid shouted.

"And there we go again…" Matt sighed.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh Judgemaster." Harris said as he turned around and noticed the Judgemaster walking towards him and Heidi.

"May we help you Judgemaster?" Heidi asked.

"Racemasters… we and the other judges decided that to prevent the tragedy that hovered over us for ten years that we would vote on a king and queen in the judiciary. And we wondered if you would accept." The Judgemaster told them.

"…" The two of them looked at each other for a moment, smiled, and then turned the Judgemaster. "We must decline." Harris said.

"But… we do know someone just right for the job." Heidi said.

"If the Racemasters believe someone to be a just king then I won't argue. Who then?"

"Hey Harris! Heidi!" Seth called out as he walked over.

"Seth… good timing." Heidi said.

"You won't believe this…" Seth said with a smile. "I asked Toxin to marry me… and she said yes."

"That's wonderful news, and we have more news for you." Harris said. "Judgemaster, here he is."

"Huh?" Seth scratched his head.

"Master Seth, the honored Racemasters have told me you would be a fine king for our fair country of Ivalice." The Judgemaster said with a bow.

"King?!?" Seth asked.

"Seth, you care genuinely for others. You put your life on the line for others when all seemed hopeless, you have demonstrated the qualities ideal of a leader." Harris said.

"You act as the shield for your people, and nothing is more important than that." Heidi said.

"…" Seth thought for a moment, before a smile crossed his face. "I'll accept."

"Monty, Mendoza. Would you two care to join my clan?" Casey asked.

"It would be an honor Master Casey, but I must say no." Mendoza said sadly.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Mendoza and I decided that since we're still young we should go see the world!" Monty said cheerfully. "It's something I've always dreamed of doing…"

"And it's the kind of adventure to last a lifetime." Mendoza said.

"I'll join you Master Casey." Will said.

"You're more than welcome to join Will." Casey said.

"What?" Laura asked Cole.

"Yes, I am asking if you would become our new summoning instructor." Cole said.

"…" Laura stayed silent for a moment, but then she smiled. "On one condition."

"Yes?" Cole asked.

"Hunter comes along." Laura said.

"What?" Hunter asked from nearby.

"Well… alright, we can find something for him to do." Cole said with a smile. Cole turned around and looked at where Harris and Heidi were. _"I don't know when but… I'll see you again someday… old friends…" _Cole thought with a smile.

Elsewhere…

In a small clearing of Koringwood, a rock with a tulip lying in front of it stood alone. Soon Harris and Heidi were standing above it, holding Heidi's bouquet of tulips in her hand. "Vivian, thank you for everything you've given me, and… I only wish I could have known you." Heidi said. "But thank you…"

"Vivian, it pains me to say this… but we'll be gone. I don't know how long, but we'll be back someday. I hope that these tulips we prepared for you… will suffice." Harris said. They stayed silent for a moment before they stood and turned away from Vivian's grave. "Vivian, I will always love you… like I love Heidi now." Harris said.

"And… I love you too Harris." Heidi said. They held hands as they walked away from Vivian's grave. A ray of sunlight shined on the spot of her grave, and the tulips left for her, the tulips from the love of her life. And somewhere in the great beyond, Vivian is smiling down, happy that he can find happiness, in someone who cares for him as she once did.

Epilogue

Mendoza, the Loyal Sword

After the final battle of the war in Ivalice, Mendoza and Monty left on to travel the world and see all that there was to see. To him this was merely the next greatest adventure, and a way he feels will fulfill his life so that he may die happily when his time comes.

Monty, the Loyal Gun

When the war was over Monty and Mendoza left to travel the world together. Monty had always wanted to see what the entire world was like, and it proved to be a trip that would make him and Mendoza better friends than ever.

Gilbert, the Coin

Gilbert went to the Academy of Magic Arts to become a teaching assistant in alchemy. After a while though he became a teacher of his own alchemy class, and all the books in the library couldn't have made him happier.

Stacy, the student mage

Stacy decided to become a student at the Academy of Magic Arts. Though not quite at the top of her class, she did manage to make great strides. She still frequently talks to Gilbert for pointers on black magic.

Jason, the archer

Jason died in the final battle of the war in Ivalice. He died protecting Jessica from certain death in exchange for his own life. Though not as widely recognized by many, there are still some who speak of his heroic sacrifice.

Will, the scaled fist

Will joined Casey's newly formed clan after the war. At first he started out as one of his elites, however irony saw it fit that a brash human woman come along and prove herself superior and make him a normal member again.

Jessica, the hyper ninja

Jessica was never the same after the war. Still unsure why Jason sacrificed himself to save her, she joined a convent and secluded herself from the world, hoping to find the answer within herself.

Kyle, the Lance

Kyle died in during the course of the final battle. Kyle became widely recognized as a hero for his sacrifice in order to bring down one of the wicked Colonels of the Black Army. To this day, Laura continues to honor his final wish.

Hunter, the tactician

At Laura's request, Hunter moved to the Academy of Magic Arts and became a groundskeeper there. He enjoyed playing with the children student in his spare time, and he eventually married Laura.

Laura, the Esper Queen

Laura became a teacher at the Academy of Magic Arts. Laura proved to be the finest summoning instructor the academy has ever had since its establishment. Some time after she married Hunter, the two of them would conceive a child and raise it lovingly like good parents should.

Syack, the Phantasm

Syack died to bring down a large portion of the Black Army with him. His heroic act went recognized, and remains unforgotten in the palace of Bervenia. His name would be recorded in libraries across Ivalice, the story of an old man who was changed by his grandson.

Adam, the Liberator

Adam joined Casey's newly formed clan as its second in command. Adam is recognized all across Ivalice as one of the war's greatest heroes for his courage on the front lines and the inspiration he spread to the troops. Many survivors of the war still tell stories of being in his presence and fighting alongside him.

Brently, the Joker

Brently disappeared some time after the final battle. He and Blaze left for parts unknown, whether they have a goal is uncertain. Many claim to have seen him somewhere in Ivalice, and many of the claims are twisted in to tales.

Blaze, the Fire

Blaze, along with Brently, vanished after the final battle of that epic war. As the last known user of the backdraft style besides Harris, many seek him out, and all of them fail. Many fables are written of the legendary man who inherited the title of 'The Fire'.

Cid the Second, the Mechanic

Cid returned to Baguba after all was said and done. He and his wife had a child and decided to name him Cid the Third much to the amusement of Matt. He still continues to help run the Airship factory.

Kate, the Blue Soul

Kate was changed after the final battle. Remaining emotionless for years, after seeing Ize and witnessing his suicide, her emotions have all returned. She visits Ize's grave everyday before classes and has made clear her wish to be buried beside him.

Seth, the Mist

Seth became the King of Ivalice. Seth would do many a charity to support the common people and create more legislation to help fight oppression. Seth is heralded as a great king by his subjects and council alike.

Toxin, the Other

Toxin married Seth shortly after his coronation. Toxin was no longer afraid to show who she really was and was appointed a position on Seths' advisory council. She supported many bills to support the 'others' and other oppressed groups.

Ize, the Black Soul

Ize committed suicide during the final battle of the war after seeing Kate. Ize was one of the three Black Soldiers given a proper burial, and was buried on the grounds of the Academy of Magic Arts. Kate visits his grave every day before classes.

Mali, the Black General

Mali was killed by Heidi in the final battle of the war. She died peacefully, understanding her feelings now more than she had in her lifetime. Her ashes were buried beside Marshal Agon's ashes next to the coliseum of Ivalice.

Agon, the Black Marshal

Agon lost his life in battle with Harris. Harris was the warrior Agon had been searching for all his life. The warrior that could grant the wish of how he wanted to die. Agon's ashes were buried next to Mali's beside the coliseum

Casey, the Bangaa Master

Casey started a new clan after the final battle. His clan roams Ivalice in search of adventure and thrill just for the enjoyment and not for territory. Many have joined his clan, and he makes frequent visits to his friends.

Matt, the Moogle Master

Matt returned to Baguba and was immediately demanded to continue to act as the mayor. Matt still runs the factory and still has issues with doing paperwork. He enjoys receiving visits and getting some time off to visit his friends.

Cole, the Nu mou Master

Cole returned to act as Headmaster of the Academy of Magic Arts. Cole teaches, observes, and learns more about magic each and every day that passes and is pleased with every visit paid to him by his friends.

Harris and Heidi

A man whose soul was torn by lost love.

A woman who was lost on the path of life

Two paths fated to cross, and two lives made whole by each other.

Now wherever these two may be, may happiness be by their side

And may love be underneath their wings.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDITS

Square Enix: For creating Final Fantasy: Tactics Advance.

Nintendo: For licensing the game.

Biggoron: For being a frequent reviewer, and for inspiring this story with his fanfictions

Shinging Riku: For being one of the most loyal reviewers.

Blaze 909: Again, for being one of the most loyal reviewers.

To all other readers: To all of my readers who have read this fanfiction and enjoyed it quietly.

With all that said, leave me your final thoughts on the story and let me know on a scale of one to ten how you believe I did. See you guys next time back in the Super Smash Bros. section after I take a little break.

Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
